Pasión con el jefe
by Muyr
Summary: El magnate Hao Asakura vivía de manera salvaje, pero en el trabajo siempre era un profesional. Sin embargo, su nueva empleada, Anna Kyoyama le parecía irresistible. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que consiguiera seducir a su ayudante correcta y formal de que romper todas las reglas era la única forma de saldar esa llama de deseo.
1. Sugerencias

**Capítulo Uno**

—Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre, Hao? — preguntó Silver, mientras tomaba sus cosas para abandonar la pista de _squash_.

Un poco desorbitado, no pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza.

—¿Quién?

—La mujer que te está distrayendo —replicó el hombre, con una mirada picaresca— No creerás que me tragaré el cuento de que no es una mujer. ¿Cómo podría derrotarte así de la nada, si tú eres el experto?

Sonrió con arrogancia. A decir verdad, no se sentía ni siquiera ofendido, él también había hecho esa pregunta en alguna ocasión a su amigo tiempo atrás. La diferencia radicaba en que su cuestionamiento era válido. Porque Silver sí estaba vuelto loco por una mujer. Su actual esposa, en realidad. Pero su caso no podría ser más distinto.

Él no tenía intención alguna de dejar que alguien se le acercara tanto.

—¡Bah! —simplificó Asakura, guardando la raqueta en la maleta—Sólo estaba pensando en números. No tiene nada que ver con mi vida social, sino con el trabajo.

—Pues… parece que necesitas que alguien te consienta un poco, algo al estilo de Rutherford—bromeó palmeando su espalda—¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a cenar con nosotros?

—¿Cómo? ¿Esta noche? ¿Así tan de repente? A tu esposa no le hará gracia que llegue de la nada.

—A mi esposa le encantará que vayas de visita—refutó de inmediato—Tú eres como de la familia.

Antes de que Hao tuviera una excusa más convincente, Silver marcó el teléfono de su casa. Dos minutos más tarde, tenía la respuesta que buscaba:

—Arreglado.

¿Tenía más opciones? No. Tuvo que aceptar. Aunque, sabía que su amigo lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones. Además, no creía que pudiera encontrar una sustituta para Jeanne aquella noche. La empresa de trabajo temporal le iba a enviar a alguien a primera hora de la mañana y esperaba que esa persona se quedara el tiempo suficiente hasta que pudiera encontrar una sustituta adecuada mientras su asistente estaba de baja por maternidad. Simplemente tendría que ser paciente.

¡Y cómo si pudiera hacerlo! Paciencia no era exactamente una de sus cualidades. Cuando él quería algo, lo conseguía. No perdía el tiempo. Por eso, el hecho de tener que estar pendiente de los planes de otras personas era el modo más rápido de volverlo loco.

No tardaron en llegar a casa de Silver. Él se dirigió directamente a la cocina donde besó a su esposa con gran cariño, tomándose su tiempo. Incluso más del que consideraba necesario.

—Suéltala ya, por el amor de Dios. Llevan casados más de tres meses, ya debieron superar esa etapa de melosidad—dijo Asakura desde la puerta.

Rutherford se limitó a reír.

—Creo que alguien está de malas—bromeó tomando el pequeño plato de la isla con algunos canapés— Toma, consuélate con esto hasta la hora de cenar.

—Gracias, Rutherford —respondió Hao, sentándose sobre un taburete cercano.

—De nada. Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Ojalá pudiera comprender por qué diablos las mujeres quieren tener hijos —suspiró Asakura— Jeanne no ha dejado de vomitar desde el día en el que se hizo la prueba de embarazo y...

Paró en seco al notar la mirada de complicidad de la pareja. No… Pero bueno, la cosa no podría ser más evidente.

—Vaya, creo que abrí la boca de más—añadió metiendo un bocadillo en sus labios—Lo siento... Soy un insensible... y, por supuesto, lo que acabo de decir no aplica para todos, en especial para ustedes dos. Me alegro mucho por ambos.

—Eso espero —dijo Silver con una pequeña sonrisa— Ya que te vas a convertir en tío honorario.

Por lo que Hao sabía, cabía la posibilidad de que ya fuera tío. Decidió no pensar en eso. La decisión que había tomado había sido difícil, pero también era la única posible. Si se hubiera quedado, habría terminado como el resto de los hombres de su familia.

—Gracias —contestó cortés, sin un ápice de su acostumbrado sarcasmo— Me siento muy honrado. ¿Y cuándo nace?

—En seis meses —respondió Rutherford, riendo— Veo que te estás esforzando mucho por decir lo que debes—añadió, mientras revolvía su largo cabello castaño de camino al frigorífico.

Aquel trato sólo hacía que se sintiera raro. El hecho de que la esposa de su amigo lo tratara como a un hermano le revolvía las entrañas en más de un modo. Como si tuviera un espacio vacío dentro de él. Pero era ridículo. Estaba perfectamente bien solo. Mucho mejor que formando parte de un gran clan. Ya había sido parte de uno y no tenía intención de volver atrás.

—Sí, pero sólo porque tú vas a preparar la cena y quiero que me des de comer—replicó, dándole un leve manotazo.

—¿Y quieres que me crea eso? Sé que en realidad eres como un gatito.

Silver comenzó a reír. Se sentó y agarró a su esposa para que se le sentara encima mientras le colocaba las manos con gesto protector alrededor de su vientre.

—Te aseguro que por ti, Rutherford, podría serlo —bromeó Hao—Por desgracia tienes un esposo al que seguro no le haría mucha gracia que me mimaras un poco. Así que me conformo con la cena.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —replicó ella, volviendo a lado del horno—Pero sígueme diciendo, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? A parte de que tu secretaria tiene náuseas matutinas…

—Y a la hora de comer. Y por la tarde—describió agotado—Mi despacho es un lío y ella ni siquiera ha podido instruir a la temporal, si es que la hay mañana, y yo tampoco y... Ya he tenido bastante caos por el momento. He mandado a Jeanne que se tome la baja para lo que le queda de embarazo. Necesito a alguien que pueda organizarme el despacho antes de que pierda más oportunidades.

—Alguien que sea buena organizadora —dijo Rutherford, pensando— Creo que podría ayudarte. Golva, mi proveedora favorita, tiene una conocida que soluciona problemas en empresas y despachos.

—¿De verdad?

—Es una persona organizada y eficaz a la que se le da muy bien solucionar las cosas. ¿Has visto alguna vez esos programas de televisión en los que la gente viene a tu casa a ayudarte a limpiar o a organizar los armarios? —él asintió con levedad— Bueno, pues eso es lo que hace, aunque se centra en despachos y empresas. Ella se podría encargar de todo...

—¿Tienes su número?

—No, pero tengo el de Goldva—dijo, desapareciendo unos minutos, para traer una tarjeta en mano— Aquí tienes.

—«_Productos orgánicos Fleet_» —dijo leyendo la tarjeta.

¿Era en serio? ¿Su solución vendía productos orgánicos?

—Hacen zumo de manzana, vinagre balsámico y... bueno, todo lo que se espera de una tienda de productos naturales —explicó Rutherford— Pregunta por Goldva. Dile que yo te di su número y que necesitas hablar con Anna. Me parece que así se llama.

—Gracias —replicó Hao, mientras guardaba la tarjeta— Espero que sea eficiente...

—Podría estar ocupada.

Sonrió arrogante.

—Eso fue lo que le dijo alguien a Silver sobre ti, pero de todos modos consiguió que cocinaras para él —le recordó Hao con maldad— La llamaré a ver si puede. De cualquier forma, gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada, todo sea por ti—dijo tomando su mejilla cual niño pequeño—Bueno, ya está hecho —anunció, después de abrir la puerta del horno— Acomoden la mesa, que en un momento llevo la carne.

Ambos obedecieron enseguida.

—¡Vaya! Rutherford, esto es maravilloso. Si alguna vez te aburre ser una princesa, puedes venir a mi casa y convertirte en mi ama de llaves.

—Te aseguro que no se aburrirá —le informó Silver—Encuentra tu propia princesa, te aseguro que no te costará trabajo.

—¡Ja! Para tu información, yo no soy un príncipe —repuso Asakura— Ni necesito una princesa.

Lo único que requería era: una buena asistente para su trabajo, un ama de llaves a tiempo parcial y un montón de novias que quisieran divertirse y que aceptaran el hecho de que él no estaba buscando nada serio.

—Eso dicen todos—dijo su amigo.

Aparte del problema de su asistente, que esperaba solucionar con la persona que Rutherford le había recomendado, así era su vida en aquel momento. Y le gustaba. No quería cambiarlo y no lo haría por nadie.

—Te lo puedo garantizar, Hao Asakura no es príncipe de nadie.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Estaba leyendo esta historia y me gustó mucho para adaptarla. Siempre he pensado que hay que usar más de todos los personajes que casi no salen, así que por eso he decidido scar algunos no tan usados y los clásicos. Además de que tengo muchas ideas. Es basado en un libro, pero también le he puesto de lo mío para que todo quede a corde a los personajes. Lo sé, no tengo madre al subir otro fic, sin terminar el anterior. Prometo hacerlo muy pronto, mientras disfruten esta historia. Y un millón de saluditos a todos los lectores.


	2. Contratación

**Capítulo Dos**

Anna comprobó la dirección en su agenda. Se trataba de un antiguo almacén transformado en un bloque de uso residencial, con oficinas y tiendas elitistas. Aunque eso era de suponerse, dada la ubicación del lugar. La planta baja era ocupada por una cafetería gourmet con pan recién horneado. El olor podía desprenderse con facilidad al pasar a un costado del lugar.

Suponía que, por la fachada, sólo las accesorias eran locales comerciales; el resto de las plantas debían ser oficinas o departamentos. Y al juzgar por los alrededores y la altura, las habitaciones seguro tenían una las vistas más maravillosas del río Támesis.

—Seguramente se necesita una pequeña fortuna para poder permitirse uno de esos pisos—afirmó entrando por una puerta negra al costado del edificio.

El piso de mármol le dejó ver que aquel lugar no era ni por asomo parecido a su departamento. Aunque con decorado minimalista, se notaba el poder económico de las personas que residían o trabajaban en la zona. Y no es que ella se sintiera menos, a decir verdad, su vida no tenía esa clase de lujos, pero tampoco es como si viviera en malas condiciones.

Su departamento era pequeño, algo viejo, y sí, quizá su vecino era demasiado entrometido, casi como un hermano chismoso. Pero fuera de los pequeños detalles, parecía agradable. Con vista al parque y una zona residencial tranquila, sin tanto barullo. Tenía una familia que la quería, una moderada vida social y un trabajo que le gustaba. No necesitaba nada más.

Subió las escaleras, al primer piso, donde una recepcionista estaba sentada tras un mostrador de madera.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Tengo una cita con Hao Asakura. Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama.

Ella pareció revisar en su libreta, finalmente avistó su nombre en el extremo superior de la hoja.

—Claro, el señor Hao la está esperando— respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa—Al final del pasillo, la última puerta a la derecha.

Caminó por el amplio corredor. Suspiró, tocó y esperó con paciencia a que alguien más respondiera al llamado.

—Entre —dijo una voz, algo agobiada.

Anna había imaginado a Hao Asakura como un hombre de traje impecable y zapatos lustrosos. Algo más acorde a la zona del lugar. Sin embargo, el sujeto que avistó estaba hablando por teléfono con los pies sobre el escritorio. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en los primeros botones, pantalones negros y tenía el cabello largo castaño peinado en una coleta.

La palabra fachoso pasó por su cabeza más de una vez. Incluso podía deducir que el individuo no era más que un desastre, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Algo en sus ojos le proyectó más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Quizá era la profundidad con que esos orbes castaño claro la veían o quizá era porque a pesar de toda la facha, también pensaba (muy en su interior) que el tipo también era atractivo. Y que más que empresario, tenía más bien el aspecto de ser una estrella de Hollywood.

Desvió la mirada, sentándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio; mientras él concluía la llamada.

Tomó un poco de aire. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había encandilado con alguien a primera vista? Tal vez desde su adolescencia, o mejor dicho nunca. Porque nunca había sido esa clase de chica tan superficial.

Pero es que al verlo de nuevo, era difícil resistirse a su aspecto varonil e imponente.

Rodó los ojos, sabía muy bien que no debía mezclar los negocios con el placer. ¿Placer? Bien, eso era pensar en cosas demasiado adelantadas. Después de todo, aquel hombre era su cliente. Bueno, un posible cliente.

Observó a su alrededor, tratando de enfocar su mente en el trabajo. Había dos escritorios en la sala, que contaban con ordenadores de última generación, y un montón de archiveros. Y tal como lo había supuesto, desde la ventana se divisaba una increíble vista del río.

Él colocó la mano sobre el recibidor, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Anna Kyoyama?—dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Ella asintió.

—Estupendo—suspiró aliviado—Hao Asakura.

Por supuesto, quién más podría ser si era su oficina.

—Disculpa el retraso, estaba tratando de concertar una cita de trabajo con un futuro cliente— dijo él, unos instantes después—Pero está bien, he terminado, así que ahora soy todo suyo.

Esas últimas palabras pusieron en la cabeza de Anna pensamientos muy poco profesionales. Imaginó al Asakura desnudo sobre unas sábanas de algodón... Dios, estaba muy mal. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Acaso era una señal de que tendría el periodo o que le faltaba algo de acción? Nunca antes había fantaseado sobre sus clientes. Ni siquiera con los hombres guapos.

No obstante, Hao Asakura era más que guapo. Era el espécimen más atractivo que ella hubiera visto antes. Y sí que había visto muchos. Además que muchos la habían tratado de cortejar. Pero no había que mentir, el castaño era la clase de hombre cuya sonrisa podía conquistar hasta el corazón más duro.

De inmediato, apartó la idea de su pensamiento. Sólo esperaba no ser tan obvia. No quería parecer una pervertida.

—¿Le apetece un café? —preguntó él.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Con leche, azúcar...? —quiso saber él tras abrir una puerta, que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña cocina.

—Solo está bien.

Asintió, colocando dos tazas en la cómoda, mientras vertía de la cafetera el líquido oscuro. Luego sacó una lata de un armario, que colocó frente a ella.

—Sírvase usted misma—dijo abriendo el recipiente—Son mi único vicio. Bueno, casi.

Se sorprendió al ver que eran galletas con chispas de chocolate. Anna notó el brillo que se le reflejó en aquellos ojos al pronunciar lo último. No quiso dejar ir su imaginación, pero resultaba difícil no hacerlo. De repente, se le secó la boca y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para centrarse de nuevo en la charla.

Asakura necesitaba a alguien que lo sacara de un apuro, no a una amante.

Además, ella tampoco estaba buscando pareja. Le gustaba su vida tal y como era. Feliz y soltera. Sin complicaciones. Ni ataduras.

—Bien, ¿qué le hace pensar que yo podría serle útil, señor Asakura? —preguntó, recibiendo la taza de café.

Tenía un buen aroma.

—Pues verá… viene usted muy bien recomendada—comentó de inicio—Aunque Rutherford me advirtió que podría usted estar ocupada.

El nombre le era familiar. En especial por las galletas que horneaba la mujer, era uno de los productos que más le gustaban del almacén de Goldva, a quien solían surtirle los mejores productos de la granja a precios accesibles.

—¿Está ocupada en este momento, señorita Kyoyama? —preguntó en forma directa.

—Suelo estarlo—aseveró, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de café—Pero no lo estoy en este momento. Había pensado en tomarme el verano libre para poder viajar un poco. Pasarme un mes en Italia o Grecia.

—¿Buena comida, buen tiempo y playas de fina arena?

—Ruinas, más bien —le corrigió—Aunque las playas son buenas, eso no lo negaré. Siempre he tenido interés de conocer más los rasgos históricos de esa región.

A pesar de su profesión, seguía encantada con todo lo que había aprendido en la Universidad y el mundo de culturas allá afuera.

—Es una de las ventajas de trabajar para una misma. Puedo elegir cuándo quiero tomarme unas vacaciones.

—Vaya—comentó dejando la taza sobre el escritorio— A la mayoría de los que tienen su propio negocio hay que convencerlos para que se tomen tiempo libre.

En realidad, ella solía pensar de ese modo.

—La eficiencia, señor Asakura, deriva del rendimiento no sólo del plano físico sino emocional—le explicó brevemente—Es importante tomar lapsos de tiempo dedicados al enfoque mental. Establecer límites laborales y no ocupar tiempo personal en esos proyectos.

No pareció convencido, pero al menos, no trató de discutir con ella.

Menos mal. Después de Lyserg, Anna había terminado harta de los hombres adictos al trabajo. En realidad, había terminado harta de las relaciones en general. No quería invertir tiempo en algo que poco provecho personal tendría. Por eso, ahora sólo se abocaba en parejas esporádicas, sin compromiso.

Y quizá muchos la tildaban de fría por ese motivo, pero le acomodaba bien, era su estilo y nadie vendría a cambiarle su punto de vista.

—Mi despacho no suele estar tan desorganizado —comentó casual, Hao.

—¿Desorganizado? —repitió ella. Extrañada de que lo catalogara de esa manera. Todo estaba limpio

—Como le dije por teléfono, mi asistente personal está embarazada y está de baja. He tenido algunas empleadas temporales, pero, Jeanne, mi asistente, no ha podido prepararlas adecuadamente ni yo he estado aquí lo suficiente para hacerlo yo mismo. La empleada temporal que esperaba hoy ni siquiera se ha molestado en aparecer.

Fue su turno de sonreír.

—¿Me está diciendo que da tanto miedo que las empleadas temporales tienen su nombre en una lista negra y se niegan a venir a trabajar para usted?

—No doy ningún miedo. ¿O le parece que doy miedo? —preguntó, recibiendo una leve negación con la cabeza— Lo único que espero es un volumen de trabajo justo por una paga diaria también justa. Además, si no se pueden hacer cosas básicas como contestar el teléfono cortésmente o anotar un mensaje, no se debería aceptar un empleo como asistente personal. Necesito a alguien que repase todos los archivos y ponga mi despacho en el orden al que estoy acostumbrado y que lo mantenga funcionando hasta que Jeanne decida si quiere regresar después de haber tenido a su hijo.

No parecía nada extraordinario.

—¿Cree poder con el trabajo? —interrogó formalmente.

—Lo primero lo puedo hacer sin problemas, pero yo sólo realizo trabajos durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Creo que una baja por maternidad es un periodo demasiado largo para mí.

—Comprendo.

—¿El volumen de documentos sin archivar adecuadamente es muy grande? —dijo la rubia, volteando a su alrededor—Porque, a menos que me esté volviendo loca, yo no veo ningún papel fuera de su sitio.

Hao se levantó y se dirigió al otro escritorio. Entonces, sacó una caja de cartón enorme de debajo. Estaba llena de papeles colocados de cualquier manera.

—Además, Jeanne tira documentos del archivo de vez en cuando y creo que tampoco lo ha hecho desde hace algún tiempo—a completó rolando los ojos.

—¿Tendría carta blanca para reorganizar el archivo?

—Si sirve para ahorrar tiempo, sí. Si sólo es para justificar sus honorarios, no.

¡Vaya, el hombre sí que era directo! Esto significaba que sabía exactamente qué terreno pisaba con él.

—Bien. ¿A qué se dedica usted exactamente? —preguntó ella.

—¿Me está diciendo que no me ha buscado en Internet? —regresó casi ofendido.

¿Tendría que conocerlo de alguna revista de la farándula? ¿O algún semanario empresarial? Porque no leía ninguno de esos fascículos. ¿Acaso estaba en _Wikipedia_? Pero sí había hecho una breve investigación al recibir su llamada.

—No he encontrado mucho—se sinceró Kyoyama— Sé que tiene treinta años y que es un millonario con negocios propios…

Anna continuó describiendo lo poco que conocía de él. Pero se alegraba de que la información fuera más general, sin ningún detalle personal, como tanto querían saber otras personas. Muchos se preguntaban por su pasado, por sus orígenes y su familia. Ella parecía abocada al ámbito empresarial, cuando mencionó uno que otro negocio que había cerrado en las últimas semanas.

Volvió a su escritorio, casi ignorando las palabras que salían de su hermosa boca.

Sus novias eran todas del mismo tipo: altas, piernas largas, aspecto exótico y cabellos oscuros de un brillo imposible. Tal vez, diría que era la clase de mujeres que más le agradaba, también las que más candencia demostraban en la cama.

Las rubias, rara vez demostraban ser tan fogosas.

—Son notas del último mes—agregó ella—El resto no me interesó, hablaban de romances y fiestas.

—Prensa rosa—se jactó con alevosía, al ver que aún con todo, creaba cierta expectativa cada vez que hacía acto de presencia en alguna fiesta—Bueno, a decir verdad, yo tampoco he encontrado mucho sobre usted, aparte del hecho de que no tiene sitio web.

Sonrió confiada.

—No necesito página web. Mis clientes me recomiendan con otros clientes.

Eso era muy cierto.

—Y ésa es precisamente la mejor forma de anunciarse—reconoció, maravillado de la confianza con la que se manejaba— Es exacta y no puede comprarse.

—Así es, pero….aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta —dijo ella, reconduciendo la conversación.

—Compro y vendo empresas—resumió, tomando una galleta de la lata.

—¿Es usted uno de esos empresarios que compra empresas para destruirlas?

—No. Lo que ocurre es que me canso fácilmente y me gustan los desafíos. Compro negocios que están teniendo problemas y, cuando logro recuperarlos, los vendo de nuevo a los directivos que trabajan en ellas. Se me da bien resolver problemas. Habitualmente—dijo, señalando a su alrededor—. Ésta es la excepción que confirma la regla.

—¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Deportes y ocio. Gimnasios, clubes deportivos, spas... Estoy pensando en ampliar un poco el negocio.

—¿Y lo hace usted todo solo?

—Con una buena asistente personal y directivos de categoría en cada negocio. ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué trabaja por su cuenta?

Parpadeó un poco, tal vez no esperando ese cuestionamiento. Porque más que una entrevista, aquello parecía más una charla casual.

—Supongo que por la misma razón—simplificó, bebiendo un poco más de café— Se me da bien resolver problemas y me aburro con facilidad. Además, me gusta ordenar las cosas. Supongo que soy una obsesiva del orden—comentó ella, mientras contemplaba el espacio—Parece que a usted también.

—¿Hace usted otras cosas aparte de ordenar?

—¿A qué se refiere?

Hao se quedó atónito por lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Acababa de conocer a aquella mujer, pero con tan solo una mirada, se sentía atraído. Era completamente opuesta al tipo de mujeres que solían gustarle. Tenía el cabello rubio y liso, recogido en una larga coleta. Tan distinto a los mechones oscuros que solía enredar entre sus dedos cada noche. Y sus ojos… había visto diversidad de colores, pero los de ella eran tan vivaces, tan centellantes, que fue casi imposible dejarla de mirar.

No quería incomodarla, sobraba decir que su belleza era notable a metros de distancia. Y no importaba cuán formal lucía con ese traje de chaqueta oscura y esa blusa impecable color blanca. A pesar de verse tan profesional, también se veía arrolladoramente sensual y elegante.

Y luego… estaban los zapatos. Tacón de aguja. Brillantes y de color rojo.

Un toque de exotismo. Oh, y que no olvidara esa actitud tan firme y segura. Estaba seguro que ambos harían maravillas en la cama.

Hao respiró profundamente y deseó que su libido volviera a aplacarse.

Aquello no era apropiado. Aunque Anna Kyoyama tuviera una boca muy sensual y unas piernas maravillosas, estaban tratando de temas de trabajo. No pensaba dejarse llevar por el impulso de invitarla a cenar ni del de tomarla entre sus brazos, soltarle el cabello y besarla con pasión.

Tenía y debía enfocarse.

—No sé cuánto tiempo va a llevarle ordenar todo esto ni cuánto voy a tardar yo en encontrar una sustituta adecuada. Creo que usted funciona igual que yo. Se va a aburrir de ordenarme el archivo.

—¿Qué otra cosa tenía usted en mente? —insistió ella.

Una vez más, se la imaginó pegada a él, con el cuerpo enredado en el suyo. Era una locura. Aparte del hecho de que Anna no era su tipo, sabía muy bien que no debía mezclar los negocios con el placer. Siempre terminaba mal.

—Bueno, la clase de negocio que estoy considerando en estos instantes... Me vendría bien un punto de vista femenino. Y sincero.

—¿De qué clase de negocio se trata?

—Estoy pensando en comprar un hotel. Tengo tres o cuatro opciones y quiero comprobar cómo son todas, por lo que tendríamos que viajar un poco. ¿Sería eso un problema?

—Supongo que no—dijo apoyando su mentón en una mano— A Horokeu no le importaría cuidar mi departamento unos días.

¿Horokeu? Seguro se trataba de su pareja. Y eso la colocaba fuera de su alcance. Porque él sólo salía con mujeres solteras que no quisieran compromisos. Anna, al parecer, ya estaba comprometida con otro; por lo que sería mejor que se despidiera de aquella instantánea atracción muy a su pesar.

Tomó otro sorbo de café, aquello le supo amargo. Suspiró y comenzó a explicarle los distintos archiveros, respondiendo las preguntas que ella le iba haciendo. A continuación, encendió el ordenador y le mostró todas las carpetas digitales.

—Cuentas, nóminas, correspondencia, proyectos pasados, proyectos presentes... Todo está digitalizado. Supongo que sabe usted hacer gráficos y esquemas.

—Por supuesto.

Realizó algunas preguntas más. Llegando por fin el momento decisivo. Ambos sabían lo que querían.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo el Asakura.

Había sido muy claro en lo que necesitaba. Así que fue directo al grano, como siempre.

— Señorita Kyoyama—le llamó con formalidad—¿Estaría usted dispuesta a ordenar mi despacho y a trabajar como mi asistente personal hasta que encontrara una persona adecuada?

—Sí—afirmó mirándolo fijamente—Acepto el puesto.

Fue mero instinto, pero tendió su mano a fin de estrechar la suya. Un viejo hábito cada vez que cerraba un buen negocio. Y éste parecía serlo…

—Bienvenida a Asakura Corp.

Pero fue en el instante que sus dedos se tocaron, que tuvo aquel ligero estremecimiento. O como varias veces lo dijo, su sexto sentido. O tal vez fue su gesto decidido, sus bellos ojos color miel envolviéndolo en ese sentimiento de pasión. O quizá todo lo anterior.

¿No era esto un ganar-ganar?

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Soy yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, he tratado de leer mis tareas y actuar lo más rápido que puedo. Sé que no hay muchos lectores, pero quienes pasan por aquí todavía, mil gracias por hacerlo, me alegran mis días.

¿Y qué les pareció? Estoy tratando de pulir mi estilo de redacción, espero les guste.

Nos leemos tan pronto como pueda adaptar el siguiente capítulo. Sean pacientes, el semestre acaba de empezar, hay que ir a todo lo que da y cuando no, esperar.


	3. Divina tentación

**Capítulo Tres**

Hao se sorprendió de lo rápido que Anna se adaptó al ritmo de trabajo. A principios de la siguiente semana, parecía que ella llevaba trabajando para él desde siempre. Era una mujer brillante, organizada y muy objetiva. Jamás se había dado cuenta de toda la numeraria pasada, ella se encargó de graficar todos los archivos viejos, sacar ventaja de algunos datos y maximizar otros puntos de alcance.

Varios de esos negocios lo habían saldado, pero ahora parecía mucho más atractivos del modo en que presentaba esos informes. Tal vez podía sacar jugo de algunos más.

Sonrió complacido con el trabajo. Además, siempre que Hao decidía tomarse una pausa en su trabajo y se disponía a tomar un café, antes de que él pudiera levantarse, ella ya le había colocado una taza sobre la mesa: café fuerte, sin leche y azúcar. Una palabra: Perfecto.

—¿Has estado hablando con Jeanne o algo así? —preguntó, cuando terminó su café.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

También habían dejado las formalidades atrás y ahora se tuteaban, a pesar de que en un principio, ella parecía muy renuente.

—Parece como si me leyeras la mente—dijo complacido—Es casi como tener de vuelta a Jeanne, pero ella tuvo cuatro años para acostumbrarse a mi modo de trabajo. En cambio, tú…

Anna sonrió con alevosía.

—No, no he hablado con ella. Al menos , no sobre ti—puntualizó casi de inmediato— Llamó el otro día para ver cómo iba todo. Le dije que se relajara, y que dejara de sentirse culpable.

—Bien. Eso fue lo que le dije la última vez que me llamó—asintió, bebiendo el resto de su taza— Pero si no fue eso… Entonces…¿Cómo has sabido...?

La rubia dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa.

—Simple: el modo en el que trabajas, observando—simplificó mirándolo cerca— La mayoría de las personas tiene sus rutinas. Tú no eres la excepción.

—Tú también, por supuesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, ahora desde su escritorio.

—Bueno, estás aquí a las nueve en punto. Siempre te tomas exactamente una hora para almorzar y te marchas a las cinco en punto. Nunca haces horas extras.

—Porque organizo bien mi tiempo —dijo tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora—Eficiencia, señor Asakura, cuantas más horas se trabajan, más cae la productividad. Al tercer día de tomar horas extras, uno va más retrasado que antes, porque está más cansado.

—Hmm... ¿Y qué hay de las variables personales? Algunas personas trabajan mejor a primera hora de la mañana y otras a última hora del día.

—Cierto.

Y por un momento, nadie dijo nada. Suponía que sería un caso cerrado, pero no quería dejarlo así. De algún modo extraño, le encantaba oír su voz.

—Igualmente, algunas personas prefieren trabajar muchas horas—tanteó tomando los papeles— Y son muy eficientes como yo.

Ella roló los ojos, casi queriendo remarcarle el hecho del por qué estaba ahí. Sí, bueno, tampoco podía hacerlo todo. Ni aunque quisiera.

—Esas personas creen que lo tienen todo bajo control, pero no es así—resumió, sin echarle la piedra encima—Además, por salud no es algo bueno. A mi modo de ver, se debe tener un espacio limitado para el trabajo, no arrastrarlo a la vida personal.

Entonces, frunció el ceño.

—¿Te tomas tiempo alguna vez para oler las rosas, Hao?

—No lo necesito.

Anna lo miró por encima de las gafas que se ponía para trabajar en el ordenador.

—Claro que sí. Todo el mundo necesita refrescar la mente de algún modo. Si no, se quemarían—describió, moviendo la cabeza con negativa— ¿Qué es lo que haces tú para distraerte?

—Voy al gimnasio.

—Eres dueño de varios. Eso no cuenta—desdeñó con la mano— Sigue siendo trabajo.

—No lo es.

—¿Puedes decirme con el corazón en la mano que cuando vas al gimnasio, no empiezas a estudiarlo para maximizar todo lo posible su potencial?

—Cuando voy al gimnasio, me centro en lo que estoy haciendo—contestó girando su silla— Si no, sería el peor jugador de _squash_ de todos.

—¿Significa eso que eres el mejor?

—El primero o el segundo.

—Y en el momento en el que terminas de jugar, empiezas a pensar en los negocios—resumió la rubia.

—Así soy yo.

—No, eso es tu trabajo—puntualizó con dureza— La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Quién eres tú...? ¿Quién es Hao Asakura realmente?

Se interrumpió de repente. Hao volteó y captó una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Algo que le aceleró el pulso. Desapareció de repente y tuvo que recordarse que Anna estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Entonces, ¿no resultan divertidas esas fiestas a las que vas?

—No me lo parecen. Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo, pero estoy empezando a encontrarlas muy aburridas.

—¿Por eso cambias también de novia tan seguido?

—Tal vez—contestó confiado.

—En ese caso, tal vez sales con la clase de mujer equivocada.

Hao estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué clase de mujer creía ella que le convenía, pero decidió que tal vez era mejor no hacerlo. Mejor no preguntarse si una cierta rubia algo mandona podría llenar el vacío que casi nunca admitía que había en su vida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, preguntó:

—¿Y tú?

—Voy al cine y al teatro con mis amigas. A veces vamos a cenar. En ocasiones, vuelvo a la casa de mis padres para jugar con mi sobrina y pasear a los perros por el campo.

Nada extraordinario, sólo que no había mencionado a su pareja. Muy raro.

—¿No trabajas los fines de semana?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Es una pena... Me vendrías bien este fin de semana.

—¿Qué es lo quieres decir?

Quizá no había sonado bien eso, pero juraba que era en un marco meramente profesional.

—Voy a ir a ver un hotel y como creo que tienes buen instinto, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te parece—se apresuró a precisar— Por supuesto, te pagaría tu tiempo porque significaría que tendríamos que pasar la noche fuera. Si me acompañaras, te prometo que respetaría tu horario. Puedes dejar de contestar el teléfono a las cinco en punto y la semana que viene dejaré que te tomes un par de días libres, que por supuesto te pagaré, para compensar el viaje.

—¿Y es este fin de semana?

Eso no sonaba bien. O al menos muy convencida.

—Sí—dijo jugando con el lápiz en su mano— ¿Crees que le supondrá un problema a tu pareja?

—¿Pareja? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

Cómo era que se llamaba el idiota. Ah, sí…

—Sí, ¿a Horokeu?

—¿Ese tonto? —mencionó casi riéndose—No es mi pareja, sino mi vecino. Nuestros departamentos están en el mismo piso, es un chismoso. Parece mi hermano, pero no es nada mío.

Hao sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se había resistido al encanto de Anna porque pensaba que tenía una relación estable y que, por lo tanto, estaba fuera de su alcance. De repente, se había enterado de que no era así. Además, dada la reacción que ella había tenido al preguntarle por su pareja, se deducía que en realidad no tenía pareja. Por lo tanto, Anna Kyoyama estaba a su alcance...

Llevársela a Scarborough sería muy mala idea. Demasiadas tentaciones. Tentaciones que no estaba seguro que pudiera resistir. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba hablando.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó casi pegándose una bofetada para centrarse en la conversación de nuevo.

—¿Puedes prestarme atención?

A Hao le encantaría hacerlo. Escuchar en ella un timbre de voz diferente. Ronco, sensual, a punto de perder el control...

—Sí, claro—dijo con esfuerzo—¿Te importaría repetirlo?

Tuvo que tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos durante un instante para recuperar el control. Sólo esperaba que ella no le mirara la entrepierna, donde se notaba claramente la naturaleza de sus pensamientos.

—Te decía que si te referías a que yo te dijera sinceramente lo que pienso.

—Dado que la mitad de mis clientes serán mujeres, necesito el punto de vista de una mujer, algo que, evidentemente, no tengo. Además, tú me dices las cosas tal y como son y eso es precisamente lo que yo necesito.

Eso no era mentira, jamás había conocido una mujer más honesta que ella.

—¿Tendríamos que marcharnos el viernes? —continuó Anna.

—Sí. Regresaríamos el domingo. Te daría el lunes y el martes libre para compensarte, además de pagarte mientras estuviéramos fuera.

—Lo de alojarnos en un hotel juntos significa habitaciones separadas, ¿verdad?

Por mucho que deseara lo contrario, eso no sería posible.

—Por supuesto que sí—contestó de la manera más formal posible— Te pido que me acompañes como asesora. ¿A tu pareja no le importará? —le preguntó, para asegurarse de que estaba libre.

—Ya te he dicho que Horokeu es mi vecino. No tengo pareja. Estoy soltera. ¿Y a tu pareja? ¿Le va a importar que yo te acompañe a ti? —preguntó con cierto aire de desafío.

Sonrió arrogante.

—En estos momentos no estoy con nadie. Por eso te he pedido que me acompañes para darme un punto de vista femenino.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Y tú hermana?

Pero con ello se le había esfumado hasta el buen humor.

—No tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que ella comprendió el problema.

—Lo siento, no son mis asuntos.

—No podías saberlo.

Sabía que Anna daría por sentado que su madre había muerto. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si su progenitora seguía con vida. La había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que él abandonara a su familia.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —aceptó de buen modo— Entonces, deduzco que este hotel al que vamos no es muy elegante ni moderno y necesita desesperadamente la reforma que tú le vas a dar.

—Si las cifras concuerdan y mi instinto me da el visto bueno sí, claro. De eso se trata. Bien. Ahora tengo una reunión. Es mejor que me vaya —dijo, levantándose con un maletín.

Había decidido marcharse antes de cometer una estupidez.

—No tienes ninguna reunión anotada en tu agenda—dijo escéptica, revisando la libreta.

—Se me ha olvidado anotarla —mintió—Voy a ir a ver a los de la agencia de trabajo temporal para entrevistar a unas cuantas posibles sustitutas.

Necesitaba poner espacio entre ellos. Por el bien de los dos.

Cuando Hao se marchó, Anna se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Resultaba extraño sentir lo vacía que parecía haberse quedado el despacho sin su presencia.

Seguía sintiéndose extraña por el hecho de haberlo incomodado con su cuestionamiento. El dolor se le había dibujado inequívocamente en los ojos cuando ella le mencionó a su madre. Resultaba evidente que era la clase de hombre que se encerraba en su trabajo para no tener que prestarle atención a sus sentimientos. Un hombre solo.

Este hecho le había brotado un peculiar sentimiento de afecto. No es que fuera repartiendo caricias a todos. No era tan expresiva, ni siquiera con su familia, pero con Hao Asakura le nacía ser afectiva.

Pero claro, no tenía intención de hacerlo, por supuesto. Sabía perfectamente que no se detendría en un abrazo. A lo largo de aquella semana, había levantado la vista en varias ocasiones y se había topado con la mirada del Asakura.

Él rápidamente había enmascarado la expresión en su rostro, pero no tanto como para que ella no lo notara: el deseo, la pasión.

Era exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía. Y cuánto más tiempo pasaba con él, más intenso era aquel fuego.

Tal vez debería haberse negado a acompañarlo. Contuvo el aliento.

—No seas estúpida— se recriminó a sí misma— Eso ya lo has hecho antes y sólo has conseguido que te rompan el corazón. ¿Un adicto al trabajo? No funcionó con Diethel, mucho menos funcionará con Asakura.

Sin embargo, Lyserg no era tan atractivo, ni sensual como Hao Asakura. A pesar de que había dejado arrumbado en el rincón de los recuerdos a su ex pareja, parecía que hacerlo del mismo modo con su jefe sería mucho más complicado. Y seguro sufriría y mucho.

Lo mejor que podía esperar era que él encontrara una sustituta perfecta para Jeanne. Así podría marcharse con libertad, antes de la tentación resultara mortalmente abrasadora.

**Continuara...**


	4. Cambios extraños

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Cuando Hao regresó, Anna ya había conseguido enfocarse. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que ella se marchara.

—¿Has tenido suerte? —preguntó la rubia.

—No—resopló cansado— Evidentemente, esta semana no tengo suerte para encontrar nuevos empleados. Si pudiera pedirte que te quedaras un poco más…

—Sí, claro —afirmó ella, antes de que su sentido común tuviera oportunidad de impedírselo.

—Bien—dijo casi aliviado—Hablando del viaje, creo que te he obligado un poco a lo de Scarborough.

—¿Un poco, dices? —se atrevió a bromear, mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—Está bien, mucho—admitió sin vergüenza— Sé que no es justo, dado que no te he dado mucho tiempo para organizarte el fin de semana. Así que quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a nada.

Aunque se moría porque aceptara.

—No importa—respondió encogiendo sus hombros— No tenía en mente nada en particular. Había pensado en llamar a mis amigos para ir al cine, pero nada en concreto. Además, sería agradable poder salir de Londres para ir a la playa.

No pudo evitar voltear los ojos.

—Vamos a Scarborough a trabajar —le recordó él—No a pasear.

—Sí. Un máximo de ocho horas al día, lo que significa que tendré tiempo para mí.

A veces era bastante quisquillosa.

—Está bien, mientras que sea cierto que no te supone un problema.

—No lo es, pero insisto en lo de ir a la playa—dijo enseñándole unos lentes negros de sol— Y tal vez también me tome un helado.

Eso sólo le sonaba a pérdida de tiempo.

—En tu tiempo libre para almorzar, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te atreves a chapotear un poco en el mar?

—Demasiado ocupado.

—Bueno, no creo que estar cinco minutos en la playa te vaya a quitar mucho tiempo. Y creo que ese descanso te vendrá bien—dijo tomando su bolso— Te envíe los mensajes por correo electrónico. Tienes un informe sobre el escritorio, junto a unas cartas que tienes que firmar —añadió—. Con eso, hasta mañana.

—Bien. Anna… —la llamó, antes de que ella se marchara por la puerta—. Gracias, aprecio mucho todo lo que estás haciendo, aunque no lo diga.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Por eso estás en la lista negra de las trabajadoras temporales. Eres demasiado quejumbroso, mandón y gruñes en vez de hablar.

Sonrió divertido por el comentario.

—No hay lista negra de las trabajadoras temporales, y yo no gruño.

—¿No?

—No. Y mejor vete a casa antes de que te ponga trabajo extra—le ordenó antes de sentarse en su escritorio de nuevo.

El martes, para sorpresa de Anna, él estaba en el despacho a la hora de comer.

—Voy a llamar a la cafetería para pedir unos bocadillos. ¿Quieres algo?

Sabía que debería sonreír cortésmente y darle las gracias, pero decidió que prefería comer fuera. Sin embargo, el imposible reto de reformar a Hao Asakura le resultaba irresistible. Quería enseñarle a disfrutar un poco más de la vida. Y que esa sensual sonrisa de los labios le iluminara los ojos.

—No, gracias—negó tranquila—Pero se me ha ocurrido algo mejor. En vez de hacer que nos traigan aquí los bocadillos, ¿por qué no los compramos de camino?

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó desconfiado.

—Digamos que se trata de un experimento para incrementar la productividad. Si vas a dar un paseo a la hora de comer, se hacen más cosas por la tarde. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que el cerebro reciba más oxígeno al pasear.

Aunque eso sonaba más a una terapia experimental.

—Podría ser que tengas razón —analizó Hao, mirando por la ventana—. Hace un buen día. Un paseo estaría bien.

Anna miró el reloj.

—Nos marchamos dentro de media hora. Pide los bocadillos para asegurar que no se acaben.

Media hora más tarde, fueron a recoger su almuerzo y ella lo llevó hasta la estación del metro.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que íbamos a dar un paseo. ¿Vamos a la Torre de Londres? —preguntó Asakura al ver que se bajaban del metro en Tower Gateway y se dirigían hacia Tower Hill.

—No exactamente. Confía en mí.

Lo condujo hasta un estrecho sendero y, de reojo miraba su reacción al entrar por primera vez a su destino.

—Vaya —comentó el castaño, asombrado—No sabía que este lugar estaba aquí.

—Se llama St. Dunstan in the East. Sufrió los bombardeos alemanes durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial—le explicó con rapidez— Pero, en vez de derruirlo, las autoridades de entonces lo convirtieron en un jardín.

—Es muy hermoso y también muy tranquilo. Jamás se podría decir que estamos en medio de una gran ciudad.

—Exactamente. Me recuerda un poco a mi casa.

—¿Echas de menos el campo? —cuestionó a su lado, buscando un sitio idóneo para sentarse.

—Sí, pero también me gusta mucho la ciudad así que supongo que tengo lo mejor de los dos mundos. Vivo aquí en Londres, pero puedo marcharme a Kent siempre que pueda.

—Yo siempre he vivido en Londres—resumió Hao.

—¿Jamás has pasado tiempo en el campo?

—Algún fin de semana que otro. Nada más.

—En ese caso, tendrás que venirte conmigo algún día—propuso la rubia— Te mostraré algunos de mis lugares favoritos.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, Anna? —preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa encantadora.

Durante un segundo, ella se quedó sin respiración. El aire parecía cargado de electricidad. ¿Una cita? En realidad ella sólo quería ser generosa. Mostrarle algunos de sus lugares favoritos y alegrarle un poco la vida.

Sin embargo, bien podía interpretarse de otro modo… ¿Y si fuera así? ¿Y si él aceptaba? ¿Acaso quería ella que él aceptara? Decidió aclarar de mejor modo el panorama.

— No se trata de una cita, sino simplemente de una oferta a un amigo—dijo segura— Me caes bien y creo que podríamos ser amigos.

—¿A pesar de que no paras de darme órdenes?

¿Eso era una queja? Porque, bueno, tampoco es que sonara muy afligido, pero al menos la hacía sentir aliviada que volviera al ambiente cordial y con bromas sin sentido. Con eso podía enfrentarse.

—No te queda de otra, tendré que darte órdenes si te voy indicando el camino.

—¿Y qué me dices del GPS? —propuso chocando su brazo.

—No hay mejor GPS que tener a una persona local en el auto, guiándote—respondió altiva.

—Cierto… —dijo él.

Entonces, la miró muy seriamente

—Tal y como tú ves la vida… todo el mundo es un posible amigo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿verdad?

Jamás lo había pensado de ese modo. No es que fuera súper sociable, también tenía sus reservas con muchas personas.

—Supongo que sí—respondió extrañada.

—¿Y no te llevas muchas desilusiones?

—No muchas —admitió, contando en su mente.

Salvo con Lyserg Diethel, pero él había sido una excepción

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú consideras a todo el mundo como potencial enemigo?

—Suena como si fuera un paranoico.

—No, pero tampoco dejas que la gente se te acerque.

Él volvió a verla con ese gesto de suspicacia.

—Así la vida es mucho menos complicada —admitió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—En ese caso, siempre ves el vaso medio vacío, ¿verdad?

—Y evidentemente tú siempre lo ves medio lleno —replicó sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos— Pero esto te ahorra de futuras penurias.

Las palabras de Hao no parecían tener importancia alguna, pero ella notó que había un cierto tono de advertencia en su voz. Si ella quería ser su amiga, él la mantendría a distancia.

Durante el resto del almuerzo charlaron de cosas sin importancia. Cuando regresaron al despacho, él se pasó gran parte de la tarde en reuniones o hablando por teléfono. A las cinco, cuando Anna iba a marcharse, Hao volvía a estar sentado tras su escritorio.

—Espera…

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, levantando la mirada brevemente del ordenador.

Vio que en aquella ocasión, Hao sonreía con sinceridad.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias por compartir conmigo ese jardín.

—De nada. Bueno, ya me marcho—contestó acomodando su bolso en su hombro— Hasta mañana.

—Que tengas una buena tarde.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Aparentemente, sólo se trataba de un cortés intercambio de frases, pero Hao, que no se dejaba llevar nunca por conversaciones intranscendentes. Se mostraba siempre encantador, a pesar de que odiaba desperdiciar un solo instante. Por eso, el hecho de que se hubiera molestado en darle las gracias y desearle una buena tarde, le hizo creer que tal vez estaba empezando a confiar en ella, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna se quedó completamente asombrada cuando entró en el despacho y se encontró un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confundida— ¿Alguien equivocó la dirección?

—Ayer me invitaste a detenerme y oler las rosas —dijo solemne—Hoy quería hacer lo mismo por ti. Es mi modo de darte las gracias.

—En realidad, tú eres mi cliente —replicó ella, sentándose en su escritorio— Me pagas para que te ayude.

Aún así, el detalle no era algo de todos los días.

—Pero me agrada tu modo de dar gracias—añadió acariciando los pétalos rojos— Son muy bonitas, debo admitirlo.

Y él sonrió complacido.

—Es bueno saber que fue de tu agrado—respondió volviendo al trabajo.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Anna fue a preparar un café para los dos. Cuando dejó la taza sobre el escritorio de Hao, no pudo contenerse y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó él, asombrado.

—Sólo quería decirte que agradezco mucho las rosas.

—De… nada —susurró titubeante.

No podía dejar de mirarle la boca. Igual que ella no dejaba de mirarle a él. Podía tener la osadía de hacer los papeles a un lado o sentarse en sus piernas.

Como mera fantasía era buena. En la realidad, no. De hecho, la acción en sí fue rara. No estaba tan acostumbrada a dar esas muestras de afecto, a pesar de que había crecido con personas muy unidas y demostrativas. Se podría decir que era la _Grinch_ de la familia, pero en este caso: le había nacido.

Esperaba que él no lo tomara de mal modo. No lo hizo. Tampoco pareció tomar gran importancia cuando volvió a centrarse en el trabajo. Tenía que reconocer que no había sido muy buena idea. Había despertado en ella un anhelo que podía ser peligroso. Y éste fue creciendo más y más a lo largo de la mañana.

Pero nada de eso parecía ser lo correcto.

—Tengo que salir, te veo después—le dijo un par de horas después.

Tenía agendado un almuerzo de trabajo, por lo que tuvo que comer sola, sentada en un banco mirando el río. Aunque fue bueno, le dio tiempo para pensar. Las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar entre Asakura y ella. El castaño tenía algo que le hacía vibrar y para colmo, le gustaba lo que él le había dejado ver hasta entonces.

Quizá el hecho de que fuera tan hermético le hacía desear saber más. Conocerlo mejor y…

Se tomó un sorbo de agua fría. Si dejaba que sus pensamientos fluyeran mucho más en esa dirección, tendría que terminar echándose la botella entera por la cabeza para refrescarse.

—Vamos a tener un almuerzo de trabajo —le dijo Hao al día siguiente.

—Se supone que la hora de comer debe de suponer un respiro.

—Sí, bueno, eso ya me lo has dicho—mencionó algo ajetreado, buscando más papeles—Pero necesito darte algunas indicaciones sobre este fin de semana. Mira, es hora ya de comer. Si no tienes nada mejor planeado, hay una pizzería muy buena a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Me parece bien, siempre y cuando lo paguemos a medias.

—Como tú digas—dijo feliz, con la carpeta en mano—Tú eres la jefa.

¿Sólo por ser mandona?

—Por supuesto —replicó ella, sonriendo.

A Hao le encantaba el modo en el que ella se reía. Le hacía sentirse como si el sol acabara de entrar por la ventana después de una mañana gris y apagada. Lo que no entendía era cómo una mujer divertida, hermosa, inteligente y sensual podía seguir soltera.

¿Por qué estaba especulando sobre algo que no era asunto suyo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Vayámonos ya, antes de que llegue todo el mundo—volvió a hablar la rubia.

Llegaron a la pizzería a tiempo para conseguir mesa bajo una de las sombrillas que había en la terraza junto al río.

—¿Me recomiendas algo? —preguntó Anna.

—Todo está muy bueno. Las pizzas están hechas en horno de leña, por lo que son fabulosas—dijo recibiendo la carta del mesero— ¿Vino?

—Gracias, pero creo que tomaré agua con gas—resolvió con rapidez— Si bebo a la hora de comer, me dormiré.

Hao prefirió no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría verla durmiendo, saciada por completo después de hacer el amor. Tenía que mantener aquella comida estrictamente en el ámbito laboral. Sin embargo, Anna tenía algo que lo atraía como abeja a la miel. Seguro en parte era por el color de sus ojos.

Se decidieron por una pizza y una ensalada. Cuando el camarero llegó, resultó evidente que le costaba mucho anotar su pedido.

—¿Te importa que pida yo? —le interrumpió Anna.

—Como quieras —dijo Hao.

Anna pronunció unas pocas palabras en italiano. El camarero sonrió brevemente antes de empezar a hablar por los codos. Ella le devolvía la sutil sonrisa y hablaba casi tan rápido como él. Hao no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, pero le gustaba el sonido de las palabras que ella pronunciaba.

El camarero también estaba encantado.

Desapareció en la cocina y regresó casi inmediatamente con una rosa en un jarrón pequeño. Una rosa de color rojo. Anna agradeció el gesto y él se retiró para atender a otro cliente.

—Sabía que te asegurarías de que teníamos tiempo de oler las rosas —comentó Hao a modo de broma.

Ella se sonrojó.

—No quería presumir.

—No lo haces, en tu hoja de vida vi que dominabas varios idiomas—dijo fascinado—¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? Si se puede saber.

—Dice que le ha costado mucho hablar inglés, apenas se entiende con los clientes—dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello rubio—Lleva en Inglaterra una semana y ha venido a trabajar en el negocio de su tío. Espera poder mejor sus habilidades lingüísticas en poco tiempo.

Hao se sintió muy impresionado por el hecho de que ella hubiese averiguado tantas cosas con un par de oraciones. Pero consideraba que era natural, tenía un encanto no sólo físico, sino una confianza nata. Y eso hacía que las personas confiaran en ella. Eso la convertía en una mujer peligrosa. Sensual y peligrosa. Apartó el sucio pensamiento.

—Ayudarle ha sido muy amable de tu parte—dijo colocando su servilleta en las piernas— Veo que hablas italiano con fluidez. Y yo que te robé tus vacaciones en Italia.

—En realidad, aún no había reservado el vuelo—negó, imitando sus movimientos—Puedo ir en otra ocasión, Italia no se irá a ningún lado.

—A pesar de todo, me siento culpable.

—¿Y vas a regalarme un vuelo? —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—Podría hacerlo…

—O no… no seas exagerado—dijo moviendo la cabeza más de una vez—Me puedes invitar al postre para compensarme.

Comenzó a reír un poco. Después de salir con grandes súper modelos, que se limitaban a comer cosas sanas, estar con alguien que disfrutaba los postres era refrescante.

—Trato hecho—respondió seguro— ¿Hablas algún otro idioma?

—Francés. Un poco de alemán y me las puedo arreglar en griego con un diccionario.

—Impresionante. Yo nunca aprendí idiomas en el colegio. Tampoco los he necesitado para mi trabajo.

—Tú hablas el idioma universal: el del dinero.

—Sí, ése se me da bastante bien —admitió—. ¿Has estado antes en Scarborough?

—No, nosotros casi siempre íbamos al sur: a la costa de Sussex. ¿Y tú?

—Hace mucho tiempo —respondió con cierta añoranza.

Era uno de los pocos recuerdos felices de su infancia.

—Tienes razón. La pizza es excelente —comentó Anna, después del primer bocado—Me recuerda a Florencia…

—¿Te gustan las ruinas? —preguntó Hao.

Recordó que ella era licenciada en Historia, por lo que resultaba bastante evidente que así sería.

—Son el modo en que el pasado tiene de reflejarse en el presente. Además, la belleza jamás se marchita.

—Podrías haber sido profesora. Habrías inspirado de verdad a tus alumnos con ese modo de hablar —elogió.

—Lo pensé —admitió la rubia—Pero hay tanta burocracia en la educación. Además, me gusta mucho lo que hago ahora.

Tras tomar el postre regresaron al despacho. Una vez allí, Hao se quedó atónito al darse cuenta de que había pasado una hora y media. Considerando que para él duraba lo justo para poder comer, aquello significaba que tendría que trabajar en la noche.

Se obligó a concentrarse en las llamadas de teléfono y en las cifras el resto de la tarde. Quizá ahí podría abrir ventaja.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando Anna le puso una taza de café sobre la mesa.

—¿Algún problema?

—Nada importante. El tipo con el que iba a jugar esta noche ha tenido que cancelar la cita porque le ha surgido algo importante en el trabajo. Eso significa que tengo una pista reservada pero no compañero. Supongo que tú no…

—Por supuesto que no.

—Creía que habías dicho que el ejercicio era bueno, Anna.

—Se me dan muy mal los deportes de raqueta. Horokeu es tenista, trató de enseñarme y a mí se me daba tan mal que tuvo que darse por vencido.

—Yo podría enseñarte—propuso de buen modo.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Algo vibró dentro de él.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no es propio de mí. No obstante, si no tienes algo que hacer esta noche…

—¿Cómo dices?

—No pareciste muy convencido a la hora del almuerzo cuando te dije por qué me gustaban tanto las ruinas. Ven a verlo conmigo. No tienes excusa, porque me acabas de decir que vas a tener que cancelar tu partido de _squash_.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien en alguna ocasión que eres estratega de élite?

—Por supuesto, todo el tiempo—comentó ella, sumamente confiada— Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿No quieres probar algo nuevo?

Hao sabía que debía decir que no. Podía utilizar ese tiempo para trabajar, pero su boca no parecía trabajar en sincronía con su cerebro.

—Claro.

A lo que Anna se refería resultó ser el museo Británico.

—Me encanta este patio —decía ella—Luces y sombras… es maravilloso.

Hao tenía que reconocer que así era. Él jamás había visitado muchos museos, pero ella lo llevó a ver las momias egipcias y los mosaicos romanos, lo vio todo a través de los ojos de Anna y quedó encantado.

—¿Has hecho esto en alguna ocasión? —le preguntó ella.

—No, creo que no.

Estaba muy sorprendida.

—Supongo que cuando vives en un lugar das por sentado que está ahí y nunca vas a hacer las cosas propias de los turistas—se explicó él.

—Es cierto—aceptó acomodando su cabello— Además, cuando se hacen en solitario, no se disfrutan tanto porque no se pueden compartir ni hablar sobre ellas con nadie.

Extendió la mano y tomó la de él durante un instante. La apretó con fuerza

—Tal vez podamos regresar juntos en otra ocasión—agregó Kyoyama.

—Claro.

Hao sorprendió por lo fácil que accedía con ella. Y en parte, porque quería pasar tiempo con Anna. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz y podría haber estado todo el día escuchándola mientras ella le explicaba todo lo que llamaba su atención.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era el roce de su piel contra la suya.

Demonios… Se suponía que algo así no debía ocurrir. Hao no era un chico de relaciones. Y ni las quería. Siempre había tenido breves aventuras con satisfacción mutua. Las mujeres ya sabían a qué atenerse, casi nunca pedían más y si lo hacían, sólo dejaba de frecuentarlas. Simple. No creía que Anna entrara en ese círculo, ni que quisiera pasar a ser la chica de ocasión.

Por eso, todo esto resultaba toda una contradicción.

No podía negar lo mucho que le encantaba. Era eficiente y profesional, pero a la vez resultaba cálida y sensual al mismo tiempo. Hao aún no se había recuperado del beso que ella le dio hacía sólo unas pocas horas. Sólo Dios sabía cómo había podido contenerse para no girar el rostro y capturarle la boca. Y, en aquellos momentos, ella le había tomado la mano.

Resultaba tan tentador… Lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar la mano y llevársela a los labios. Besarle el reverso de los dedos. Girarle la muñeca y besarle el punto exacto en el que le latía el pulso para ver si éste igualaba los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón. No importaba que estuvieran en medio de un lugar público. El resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido. Podía tomarla entre sus brazos. Enmarcarle el rostro. Bajar la boca a la de ella. Saborear toda la dulzura que ella le ofrecía…

—Hao.

—Sí, de acuerdo —susurró, sin estar del todo seguro a qué estaba accediendo.

Sin embargo, la satisfacción en la sonrisa de Anna le prometía que era algo bueno

—Escucha, es mejor que te deje marcharte. Tienes que preparar la maleta para mañana.

—Y tú, sin duda, estás pensando en irte a trabajar un rato—continuó la rubia.

—Sí, un poco —admitió a medias tintas.

Tal vez así podría dejar de pensar en ella.

—Eres imposible—describió rolando los ojos.

—Eso me han dicho—se jactó con elegancia.

Soltó su mano de la de ella. Se sintió atónito al ver lo mucho que echaba de menos aquel contacto. Esto no hacía prever nada bueno. Tenía treinta años, no trece. Ya iba siendo hora de que se comportara y actuara de acuerdo con su edad.

—Vamos. Te buscaré un taxi.

—Puedo ir en metro.

¿Y decía que él era el necio sin remedio?

—Lo sé, pero hazme caso—dijo acariciando el puente de su nariz—No seas necia.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—Tomaré un taxi si tú accedes a ir conmigo a la playa el sábado.

—¿Y tú dices que yo soy imposible?—protestó sorprendido— Vamos, ahí viene uno.

Paró un taxi, le dio dinero al taxista y se despidió de ella. Lo peor de todo era que se moría de ganas de que llegara el día siguiente.

—Estás loco —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta— Esa mujer representa una complicación que no necesitas.

Y lo peor es que le gustaba lo complicado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a todos! Gracias por el apoyo, en especial a Clau, es bueno saber que te guste a pesar de que no es un YohxAnna. A mí también me gusta esta pareja, solo en algunos fics, Yoh aparecerá en un futuro en la historia. Es que siento que él y Anna solitos aparecen en escena y ya son como pareja de ley. Solitos, sin que uno quiera unirlos. Gracias por ese comentario, me alegró mi semana.

Y bueno, aquí estamos un rato, dándole a la escritura. No es una historia propiamente mia, pero es genial adaptarla. Gracias a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	5. Quiero saber de ti

**Capítulo Cinco**

Al día siguiente, en cuanto entró en el despacho, lo vio bastante atareado con la papelería.

—Tardaremos cinco horas en llegar —mencionó en cuanto la vio prender el computador— Nos marcharemos a las dos, cuando regreses de almorzar. Así, llegaremos casi a las siete, tendremos tiempo de deshacer las maletas y de darnos una ducha rápida antes de salir a cenar.

Kyoyama no pareció sorprendida con toda la planificación.

—¿No programaste las paradas ocasionales en el camino?

—No, a menos que tú lo necesites—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Movió su cabeza en forma de negativa.

—Eres el jefe, Asakura. Tú estás a cargo.

Sabía que la respuesta lo había complacido, más por aquel gesto de triunfo que se asomaba en su faz. Pasó el resto de la mañana leyendo informes y mandando algunos correos. Una vez que regresó de su almuerzo a las dos en punto, tal y como él había establecido, bajaron a preparar el coche.

—¿Sólo una maleta…?—dijo sorprendido—Y encima pequeña, pero alcanzó a entrar.

—¿Eso es una queja? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar más? —respondió, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto— Sólo vamos a estar fuera dos días.

—Sí, pero con eso de que también vas a nadar…

—Vamos a nadar—le corrigió de inmediato, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ja… No hablas en serio—renegó el castaño—Yo ni siquiera traigo ropa para nadar, así que ve perdiendo las esperanzas.

Ella sonrió, como si aquello fuera lo de menos, lo que sólo metió más intriga al hombre.

—Jamás digas nunca: más fácil cae un hablador que un cojo—se jactó, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja—Ya conseguiremos un atuendo, por eso no te preocupes, ¿O qué? ¿Crees que tengo mal gusto para vestir?

Para nada, le encantaba la forma en que se vestía todos los días. Es más, si pudiera clasificar su armario, diría que el atuendo de hoy, era uno de sus favoritos. Algo casual, pero elegante. Pantalones de mezclilla. Zapatos de tacón alto y puntiagudo color rojo. El cabello atado, la blusa blanca, que combinaba a la perfección con el collar a su alrededor. Deseó no haber hecho aquel escrutinio. Ahora se cuestionaba si también su ropa interior sería de un delicado encaje blanco.

—Tu silencio, sin duda es abrumador—comentó la rubia, con una pequeña sonrisa que le fascinó—¿Y qué tanto llevas en el maletero? ¿Por qué dices que apenas y entró mi maleta? ¿Acaso te llevas un archivador entero o algo así?

—Es un coche híbrido. Y la batería ocupa la mayor parte del espacio del maletero—describió, prendiendo el auto.

Miró hacia atrás para poder salir del estacionamiento. Para su fortuna, no había nadie más que quisiera cruzar en ese momento. Arrancó por la larga calle, antes de subir al puente que los sacaría a la avenida principal; como siempre, el tráfico estaba detenido.

—¿Tienes un coche ecológico? Vaya… siempre imaginé que tendrías otra clase de auto —dijo, muy sorprendida— Habría apostado a que tenías un _Ferrari_ rojo muy exclusivo.

—Por supuesto —comentó él, riendo—. Ya me he apuntado a la lista de los coches deportivos ecológicos que van a salir dentro de un par de años. De momento, tengo éste.

—No se parece en nada al que conduce mi hermano. El suyo también es ecológico, pero es… bueno…

—¿Feo? En eso estoy contigo. No entiendo por qué un coche, sólo porque sea ecológico, tiene que ser feo. Se puede ser verde y divertirse al mismo tiempo.

—Pero tú no te diviertes —señaló ella.

¿Otra vez con la misma cantaleta?

—Claro que sí —protestó Hao—Me divierto mucho, ni siquiera te lo podrías imaginar.

Se humedeció el labio inferior consciente de que ella estaba observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Le gustó que se sonrojara. Bien, no estaba tan fresca y tranquila como quería aparentar

—Este coche es muy caro, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Eso depende de tu definición de caro. Me gusta estar cómodo cuando conduzco.

—Puedo notarlo. Interiores de piel… Mi hermano Justin se pondría a babear con esto —comentó, riendo—. Aunque tengo que confesar que babearía aún más si fuera un Jaguar E-Type.

Le agradaba que conociera de autos.

—Y si fuera rojo, yo también—dijo emocionado—Sin embargo, esa clase de coches tan especiales necesitan muchos cuidados y mucho tiempo.

—Algo que tú no estás dispuesto a darle.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Ambos callaron por un par de minutos, al menos ya habían pasado dos semáforos continuos.

—Si te soy sincera, jamás te habría etiquetado como un guerrero ecologista—escuchó su voz de nueva cuenta.

—Creo que nadie relaciona el dinero con medio ambiente, siempre piensan que somos frívolos. No es novedad, Anna—resumió, mirándola de reojo—Pero me interesa preservar lo poco que queda de este mundo.

A poca distancia señaló el edificio frente a ellos.

—Fue reformado con materiales ecológicos, pero conservamos gran parte de su estructura original—dijo altivo—Es una de las razones por las que lo escogí. Y mi cadena de hoteles va a ser lo mismo. Ecológica y utilizando los materiales de la zona en la que se encuentre cada uno de ellos.

Sonaba como un proyecto sustentable, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—¿Y por qué te llama la atención Scarborough?

—Scarborough fue muy famosa por sus aguas en el pasado. Y es justo lo que estoy buscando: un hotel en una ciudad que tenga un balneario. Pero si no funciona, tengo en la mira otro en Cromer y en Buxton. Ambos son buenas opciones también.

Aún así sonaba algo lejano.

—¿Y por qué no en algún lugar más cercano a Londres para que no tengas que viajar tan lejos? —preguntó intrigada

Porque Scarborough era el único lugar en el que recordaba haber tenido unas vacaciones familiares felices. Uno de los pocos recuerdos que quería preservar.

—En este momento, sólo estoy buscando opciones —dijo, sin explicarle mucho.

—¿Saben que quieres comprarlo?

—No—negó de inmediato— Para ellos, somos unos clientes y así quiero que sea. No estoy tratando de sorprender a nadie. Sólo quiero ver cómo funciona en el día a día, no cuando se esfuerzan.

—Suena como a una emboscada.

—Tal vez lo sea.

Estuvieron trabajando durante las tres primeras horas del viaje. Anna respondía el teléfono, concertaba citas y le organizaba la agenda para los siguientes días. De repente, se detuvo.

—¿Son las cinco en punto? —bromeó él.

—Así es —respondió ella—Terminó mi hora de trabajo.

Siempre tan precisa.

—Esto es demasiado silencioso sin las llamadas, ¿por qué no pones algo de música? —propuso el castaño.

—¿Qué tienes para escuchar? —preguntó ella mientras reproducía una larga lista de canciones—¿Qué es eso? ¿Rock?

—No, eso es indie—negó, mostrándole una portada de disco— Y es estupendo para conducir, es relajante.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas…

A pesar de todo, lo dejó.

—Supongo que a ti te gusta más la música de clásica.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —cuestionó, mirándolo con cautela.

—Tu elegancia, las perlas que usas, cómo hablas… Toda una sofisticada chica inglesa.

—Pues… a pesar de que lo digas en ese tono—objetó de buen humor—Acertaste, sí me gusta la música clásica. Y, antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, tomé clases de ballet cuando estaba en el colegio.

Casi cerró el puño, como en una clara muestra de victoria. Era buen observador, más con un espécimen tan perfecto como ella.

—Lo sabía, tu postura es muy recta—respondió con alevosía—No me cuesta imaginarte con un tutú.

—Los tutús no se utilizan para ensayar—negó de inmediato— Se llevan las mallas y las medias sin pies.

Hao la podía imaginar vestida así. La tela ceñida al cuerpo… Entonces, deseó no haberlo hecho. Como era previsible, su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia.

—De todos modos, dejé de hacer ballet cuando tenía doce años.

Para su alivio, Anna dejó el tema de lado y se recargó en la ventana, mirando el panorama y escuchando la música en silencio. Todo fue bien hasta que el informe de tráfico interrumpió la música y les anunció que había un atasco en la carretera justo al tiempo que llegaban a ese punto.

—Genial —dijo él, deteniendo paulatinamente el coche—. Y aún estamos a muchos kilómetros del siguiente desvío.

—Esto es mala suerte, pero así pasa, a veces hay accidentes—simplificó Anna— Sólo tendremos que esperar hasta que el atasco desaparezca

Lo malo es que la paciencia no era uno de los puntos fuertes. Y eso era fácil de saberlo, cuando le pidió por cuarta vez que se metiera a la aplicación para ver el avance en el problema.

—No puedes soportar un poco de tráfico, ¿verdad?

—No. Odio perder el tiempo—respondió Asakura—Vuélvelo a checar.

—Dudo mucho que algo haya cambiado en los últimos cinco minutos. Estamos atascados, así que no te queda más remedio que aguantarte.

Su rostro no ocultaba lo mal que le sentaba la noticia.

—Podrías hablar conmigo para no tener que pensar en ello.

¿Hablar? Lo que quería era desnudarla. Y en su marcada experiencia, cuando las mujeres querían hablar, significaba problemas.

—¿Quieres que te explique cómo es el hotel?

—Son más de las cinco—se atrevió a recordarle— No estoy trabajando. No quiero hablar de trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De ti, quiero conocerte un poco mejor.

Hao sabía que eso era una mala idea. Algo que podría poner su vida patas arriba. Había luchado mucho durante demasiado tiempo para llegar donde estaba en aquellos momentos como para tirarlo todo a la basura.

Cuando él no respondió, Anna suspiró.

—Está bien. Eres un tipo hermético—contestó por él— Te aseguro que no quiero saber nada personal. Solo me preguntaba qué es lo que te hace vivir.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mismo que a la mayoría de las personas: el oxígeno y la comida.

Y probablemente el sexo también.

—No me refería a eso—dijo viéndolo con evidente desagrado— Ganaste tu primer millón antes de cumplir los veinte años. Dado que no eres un genio de los ordenadores… bueno, al menos no creo que lo seas.

Anna estaba tratando de obtener información. Y esa bastante perspicaz. Necesitaba desviar su atención.

—No. Sólo se me da bien la economía.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Acaso trabajabas en el negocio familiar?

Su familia ciertamente tenía un negocio, que había pasado de generación en generación.

Él había preferido no hacerlo.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

Resultaba evidente que ella no iba a dejarlo estar. Dado que los tres carriles de la autopista estaban atascados, decidió que debía al menos contarle algo. No es que no le inspirara confianza, más bien el problema era ése, le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

—Se me daban bien las matemáticas y mi profesor tuvo una corazonada.

Anna no tenía que saber que había sido el profesor que lo sacó de la estación de policía, cuando resultó imposible localizar a su familia.

—¿Una corazonada?

—Sí, él estaba seguro de que la economía se me daría tan bien como las matemáticas, aunque el hecho de que tuviera que tomar clases extras no me ayudó mucho en la imagen que se tenía de mí en la calle.

—Pero salió bien.

—Sí. Conseguí un trabajo para los sábados y las vacaciones trabajando en un puesto del mercado gracias al profesor. Convencí al dueño para que, en vez de pagarme, me diera una parte del puesto e invertí la mayoría de mis beneficios de nuevo en el puesto. Al cabo de un año, el negocio se expandió. Cuando cumplí los quince, tenía mi propio puesto y pagaba a otra persona para que se ocupara de él mientras yo estaba en el colegio.

Fue cuando Hao se negó a administrar el dinero de la familia que los problemas comenzaron. Esto causó grandes disputas con sus padres, pero él se mantuvo firme. Cuando su hermano trató de darle clases sobre lealtad familiar, le vinieron bien el resto de los conocimientos que había aprendido en las clases de boxeo. Le rompió la nariz a Yoh. Le repugnó el hecho de ver lo fácil que resultaba, incluso para él, inmiscuirse en esa mafia de corrupción como si nada.

No quería ser como su familia, pero la única manera de demostrarles que no quería ser como ellos era con la clase de comportamiento que habrían tenido ellos en esa situación.

Hao llevó a su hermano al hospital. Cuando regresaron a casa, le explicó a su familia que quería ser un hombre decente. Que no quería formar parte de lo que ellos hacían y les había dado un ultimátum: tenían que aceptarlo o dejarle ir.

No tardaron en darle la espalda. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso su madre y su hermano, de quienes había esperado un poco más. Esto le había enseñado muy bien lo que era la familia.

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó aquella misma noche. Durmió en la calle porque era demasiado tarde para encontrar un lugar en el que alojarse. Al día siguiente, tuvo que regresar al hospital porque le dolía mucho la mano. Tras descubrir que la tenía rota, se buscó un lugar en el que el casero aceptaba dinero en efectivo sin hacer muchas preguntas.

—Y terminaste siendo el dueño de la mitad del mercado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Anna, volviéndolo a la realidad.

—No —negó mirando el panorama—Encontré un hombre que podía montarme un sitio web, a otro se ocupó de empaquetado y la entrega de las cosas y un proveedor que me hacía un buen descuento. Fue un riesgo, pero me salió bien. El negocio fue tal y como yo había esperado.

—¿Nunca quisiste ir a la universidad?

—No—dijo, viéndola de reojo— Quería estar en el mundo de verdad, ganando dinero en vez de escuchar cómo otros hablaban de ello. Eso y el hecho de que no concursé en los exámenes más allá del Colegio. Ni siquiera lo consideré.

La mano que se rompió fue la derecha. Como no podía escribir, no había motivo para presentarse a los exámenes. Como pudo sacó el diploma. Después, por las cuotas y el tiempo de inversión que debía darle a la Universidad, decidió declinar ese paso. No tendría suficiente tiempo para trabajar y mantenerse, no mientras todo seguía creciendo con velocidad. Sus negocios necesitaban casi todo su tiempo. Hao siempre había sabido que jamás hubiese tenido éxito en los mercados financieros relacionándose con su familia.

¿Quién confiaría en el hijo de un estafador, en el nieto de un gánster?

Jamás comprendió cómo consiguió apuntarse al diplomado donde conoció a Silver. Uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos con los que contaba. Y el único en quien confiaría hasta su vida, hasta ella. Porque curiosamente, Anna cada día se ganaba más su confianza.

—Es decir, te convertiste en millonario gracias a la red.

—Así es—sonrió un poco— Luego me aburrí.

—¿Y cuándo empezaste a comprar negocios con problemas?

—En realidad, fue por casualidad. El gimnasio al que yo iba… Bueno, solía tomarme una cerveza con el dueño de vez en cuando. Boris me explicó que los dueños del local le iban a subir el alquiler y que no iba a poder pagar los costes, por lo que tendría que vender Yo no quería tener que buscarme otro gimnasio, por lo que lo convencí para que me dejara echar un vistazo a los libros y ver si podía hacer algo —añadió, más tranquilo—Arreglé los problemas y a cambio, Boris no me cobraba la membresía e incluso me dio clases particulares de kick boxing.

Ella lo miraba de una forma peculiar, casi imaginando la situación.

—¿No es un poco violento?

Considerando que ella practicaba ballet, tal vez un poco.

—Si se practica adecuadamente, no. Se trata del control y la disciplina.

—Eso encaja bien contigo.

Y durante un rato no hubo más palabras, en especial cuando los carros comenzaron a avanzar. Anna podía comprender su actitud distante. Ella hablaba de su familia, incluso mencionaba bastante a sus hermanos cada que se daba la ocasión. En cambio él, podía verlo en sus ojos, la tristeza que se dibujaba con el simple recuerdo.

Hao Asakura era un hombre que había sufrido bastante.

—Gracias por contarme—dijo mirando el oscurecer del cielo—Sé que te ha costado trabajo y que a veces suelo ser bastante insistente.

—Sí, pude notarlo desde el primer día—respondió en medio de un gran suspiro—Pero debe saber algo, señorita Kyoyama.

—¿Y qué es, señor Asakura?

—Hace mejor trabajo que mi psiquiatra—dijo a modo de broma—Y creo que tendré que darle un bono extra al final.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sólo si consigo meterlo al mar.

—Eso… sí es imposible.

—Para mí, nada es imposible, señor Asakura—dijo firme—Nada.

Y le creía, en verdad le creía. Ella podría cambiar el mundo si quisiera, pero al parecer, estaba enfocada en su mundo en este momento. Y ya lo estaba transformando.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Mil gracias por sus respuestas, sé que he tardado un poco más. Me dejaron algunos trabajos y apenas he podido darme un respiro. Sé que apenas inició el ciclo escolar, pero no me he querido desentender de mis historias. Espero pronto actualizar la otra, que también me tiene en un pendiente. Qué lindo saber que les gusta la actitud de Hao y de Anna. Siento que están más relajados porque conviven sólo entre ellos. No se estresan tanto y siento que en ese sentido ellos son súper compatibles. Como pareja, los súper adoro. No se imaginan cuánto. Trataré de escribir a velocidad luz el siguiente. Como siempre, espero que estén bien y que sigan comentando. Sus comentarios alegran mi vida, mi semana y mi todo.

Gracias a todos por leer, en especial a Clau Asakura K y Pamela Lemon


	6. Inconvenientes

**Capítulo Seis**

A las ocho de la noche, Hao aparcó el auto frente al hotel. Estaba casi dormida, por lo que antes de bajar, consiguió asomarse por la ventana. No esperaba la octava maravilla, pero tampoco que se viera tan desgastado. La fachada tenía la pintura pelada. Una gran desventaja para los edificios que están junto al mar por la cantidad de sal en el ambiente. Tal vez el interior estuviera mejor acondicionado.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en cuanto entraron en recepción.

—Lo siento, tenemos un problema —les dijo la recepcionista al verlos.

Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar

—Esta tarde se nos ha reventado una tubería y no podemos ponerles en las habitaciones que ustedes reservaron.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. No nos importa tomar dos habitaciones completamente diferentes —resumió Hao.

La recepcionista se mordió el labio.

—De eso se trata precisamente. El daño que ha producido el agua… significa que sólo nos queda una habitación libre. Una doble.

Anna la miró escéptica. ¿De verdad esa mujer estaba sugiriendo que compartieran habitación?

—Hao, tenemos que hablar —dijo mientras le tiraba del brazo.

Aunque por el tono en que lo decía, ya sabía de qué iba.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó él cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del mostrador.

—No podemos compartir habitación. Tenemos que irnos a otra parte.

—¿Estás loca? ¿A estas horas? ¿Un viernes por la noche? ¿En plena temporada de verano? —negó con facilidad, como si de repente le hubiese aparecido una segunda cabeza— Tendríamos suerte de encontrar otro sitio en la zona. Es más, sería un milagro.

—No seas exagerado—rebatió molesta—Tiene que haber otro lugar. No estamos en el desierto.

Pues no, no estaban en la nada, pero tampoco estaban en Londres para encontrar alojamiento a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No empieces, Anna—dijo fastidiado— Hemos estado seis horas metidos en el coche. En estos momentos, lo único que quiero hacer es cenar, darme una ducha, comprobar mis correos y dormir.

Estaba harto de conducir, no iba a echarse al coche por un simple capricho.

—Sí, tienes razón. Jamás se planteó el hecho de compartir habitación, pero sólo es una noche—enfatizó seguro— Somos adultos y compañeros de trabajo. Y somos perfectamente capaces de compartir una habitación sin tener relaciones sexuales.

—Supongo —dijo Anna con cierto recato.

Bueno, tal vez si le leyera la mente, justificaría su desconfianza, pero jamás le había faltado el respeto. Ni siquiera un poco.

—¿O he hecho algo que te haya incomodado?

—No, siempre has sido muy respetuoso.

—Y seguiré siéndolo, te aseguro que no me voy a abalanzar sobre ti en la noche.

En las circunstancias que lo planteaba, sonaría hipócrita de su parte decir que no había fantaseado con él un par de veces y que sería más seguro que ella respondiera a sus deseos sexuales en la noche.

—Mira, en este momento no estoy de humor para discutir. Estoy cansado y quiero darme una ducha y cenar algo. Nos las arreglaremos. Es más, pediré un edredón o algo así para poder dormir en el suelo.

Con esto, Hao regresó a la recepción y le dijo a la recepcionista que se iban a quedar con la habitación. Entonces, se metió en el bolsillo la llave que le dieron y cada uno cargó con su maleta. La habitación era mucho peor de lo que habían temido. Era pequeña, con sólo el espacio justo para la cama, una mesilla de noche, un armario empotrado y una cómoda.

Era impensable que Hao pudiera dormir en el suelo.

Tendrían que compartir la cama.

—Ni lo digas… —objetó el castaño, al ver su cara de incredulidad—En este momento, mi prioridad es comer.

La cena resultó ser tan horrible como la habitación, además de tardar mucho en que se la sirvieran.

—¿Es idea mía o el viaje es un asco?—preguntó ella

—Empezamos mal, seguro algo bueno saldrá de esto.

Aunque para ser sinceros, ni él mismo lo creía.

—Espero… por mientras me parece una locura comprar el lugar.

—No te impresiones tan pronto, necesitas vivir toda la experiencia, ver los puntos a favor.

Si es que los había. Anna no se podía creer que, después de todo lo visto, Hao siguiera pensando en comprar ese lugar. No obstante, su negocio consistía en renovar empresas que estaban en una mala situación y aquel hotel necesitaba la restauración a gritos.

Suponía la clase de desafío que a él más le gustaba.

—Bien. Voy a darme una ducha y a comprobar mis correos. Y luego… a la cama.

Juntos, quiso puntualizar, pero era suficiente con ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado para sentirse realizado.

Anna no quería cohibirse. Tal y como él había dicho, los dos eran adultos. Eran perfectamente capaces de dormir en la misma cama sin tener relaciones sexuales. Aun así, sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de ella.

Él abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara primero. Entonces, su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos por el hambre.

—Lo siento —susurró Hao—La comida…

Era mala, no tenía que repetirlo. Y lo último que quería era salir a buscar comida, estaba molido.

—Tal vez tenga algo en mi bolso—sugirió ella, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Algo como un emparedado de carnes frías? —preguntó él, imitando sus movimientos.

—Algo más dulce, como un chocolate.

—Anna, no me gustan los dulces—objetó decepcionado.

Cómo no adivinarlo, todo lo tomaba sin azúcar.

—Bien, si no lo quieres, me lo comeré.

Y antes de darle una mordida, le quitó la barra de la mano. Forcejearon un poco antes de decidir de forma civilizada compartir la golosina.

—Siento haberte metido en esto—mencionó más repuesto— Jamás creí que el hotel fuera tan malo. Me dijeron que estaba algo obsoleto, con un cierto aire decadente. Pero esto… ¡Uff! Es demasiado. ¿Quieres darte la primera ducha mientras yo miro el correo?

—Está bien, pero si oyes mis gritos, no entres por mí.

—¿Ni siquiera si un hombre con cuchillo te está amenazando?

—Ni siquiera entonces.

Él asintió. Tomó el primer turno en la regadera. Al menos el agua estaba caliente. Cuando terminó la ducha, se puso el pijama, que consistía en una minúscula camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos que enfatizaban sus curvas. No obstante, decidió pensar que Hao era un hombre de honor y confiar en su palabra. De lo que no estaba tan segura era de si podría confiar en ella.

Él estaba sentado en la cama escribiendo en el ordenador cuando Anna salió del cuarto de baño.

—Es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto —dijo fascinado—Me gusta. Además, me alegra de que al menos uno de nosotros tenga algo para dormir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

O no estaba sugiriendo que dormía desnudo, ¿o sí?

—Normalmente no me preocupo. Además, como no esperaba compartir habitación contigo, no me he traído pijama. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera tengo uno en casa.

Anna se sonrojó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, Anna—dijo sereno—Te aseguro que no dormiré desnudo. Ahora, voy a darme una ducha—añadió cerrando el portátil— Elige el lado de la cama que quieras. A mí me da igual.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Asakura salió del cuarto de baño con sólo un bóxer puesto, ella ya estaba en la cama, en el lado de la mesilla de noche, fingiendo hacer leer una novela.

Él aún tenía la piel húmeda de la ducha y el cabello revuelto. No quería admitirlo, pero el tipo era irresistible. Estaba para comérselo. Su pulso se aceleró un poco más.

—El agua de la ducha estaba helada —afirmó.

—No sabía que había utilizado toda el agua caliente.

—En un hotel, se supone que nadie debería terminar con el agua caliente — comentó Hao

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el problema de la tubería.

—No importa. Tal vez incluso sea mejor—dijo tomando la otra parte del edredón para meterse también— De todos modos necesitaba una ducha fría.

¿Le estaba diciendo que se sentía tan atraído por ella que había necesitado enfriar su deseo? Además, antes le había dicho que la encontraba atractiva… No se atrevió a mirarlo. Prefirió seguir leyendo a Jane Austen.

Mientras Hao se tumbaba en la cama a su lado, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Se movió varias veces tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda y al final lanzó una exclamación exasperada.

—¡He cambiado de opinión sobre este lugar! ¡Es horrible! ¡Este colchón es terrible! ¡Incluso cruje!

Ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Seguro piensas que soy una nena quejándose —dijo él.

—Nadie dijo nada.

—Mira, no me hagas caso, estoy de mal humor porque estoy cansado—añadió con un largo suspiro, dándole la espalda— Trataré de dormir un poco. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Anna fingió seguir leyendo un rato más, luego cerró el libro y apagó la luz. Sin embargo, no pudo dormir. Permaneció tumbada en la oscuridad, consciente de que el cuerpo de su acompañante estaba muy cerca del suyo y que él estaba prácticamente desnudo. Salvo por su ropa interior. Resultaba tan tentador darse la vuelta y acurrucarse a su lado… Deslizarle el brazo por la cintura y apretarle la mejilla contra la espalda…

¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan condenadamente sexy?

¿Y cómo reaccionaría él en el caso de que se le insinuara? Ella sabía que había una fuerte atracción entre ellos. Solo un ciego no lo notaría. Pero ninguno había hecho nada al respecto porque querían mostrarse profesionales y adultos a los ojos del otro.

Sin embargo, no había razón alguna por la que no pudieran dejarse llevar por esa atracción. Los dos estaban libres, eran solteros… Sin embargo… Después de Lyserg Diethel, lo último que quería era un hombre enamorado de su trabajo. Sin el mínimo compromiso emocional con la otra parte. No quería más desgaste a lo tonto, sólo cedería a hombre que pudiera comprometerse con ella. Un hombre que la colocara por delante de su trabajo.

Hao Asakura ni de broma era esa clase de hombre.

Él no era el hombre que estaba buscando. Haría bien en recordarlo.

Oyó que la respiración de él se hacía más profunda y regular. Se había quedado dormido. Entonces, decidió que ella debía hacer lo mismo. ¿Para qué matarse con tonterías? Se puso de espaldas a él, se relajó y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con la luz del día. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. En la cama, con su jefe, Hao Asakura. Sin embargo, no estaba en la misma postura en la que se había dormido la noche anterior, de espaldas a él.

¿En qué momento de la noche, los dos se habían abrazado? Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él. Su pierna descansaba sobre las de Hao y tenía la mano colocada sobre la parte interior del muslo de él… a pocos milímetros de su pene erecto.

¡Así es! Erecto, porque eso era más que notorio. Y ella, prácticamente lo estaba tocando. Con que cara lo vería y diría que no había sido ella la pervertida. Oh dios, esto sólo estaba de mal en peor. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único favorable era que la respiración de Hao seguía siendo profunda y regular. Evidentemente, seguía dormido. Si pudiera apartar la pierna y la mano y zafarse de él sin despertarlo, podría salvar la situación. Acababa de empezar a moverse con mucho cuidado cuando oyó que él se echaba a reír.

—Por fin se despiertas, Bella Durmiente —dijo él con burla en su voz.

Un tono que le heló hasta el alma.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola! Algo súper breve pero seguro antes de que empiece la semana. Me dije, antes de estresarme con tareas en toda la semana, mejor termino el otro capítulo. Sé que actualice hace una horas, pero lo terminé súper rápido. Espero que lo disfruten, me va encantando la historia. Hao y Anna cada vez son más cercanos. Tan cercanos que ahora duermen juntos.

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, en especial a ti, Clau Asakura K.


	7. Quitarse la espina

**Capítulo Siete**

Estuvo despierto todo el tiempo y seguro también era consciente del lugar en el que ella tenía puesta la mano.

—¿Hace cuánto despertaste? —preguntó, como si cuestionara por la hora.

Sin contexto y nada que interpretarse de otro modo, mientras quitaba con discreción su mano de ese lugar.

—Más o menos, una media hora.

—Escucha, Hao—musitó— Yo no quería incomodarte.

—Lo sé. Y no me importa— susurró— En realidad, me gusta que me toques

Extendió una mano y comenzó a acariciarle su brazo izquierdo, tal vez, también reconfortándola. Porque al parecer estaba desorientada. No quería quedar como una aprovechada, pero las circunstancias no la favorecían.

—A mí también me gusta tocarte—añadió él, en un tono sensual, que le erizó la piel.

—Pensé que habías dicho que seríamos adultos —pronunció apenas audible—Y que podíamos compartir una cama sin tener relaciones sexuales.

—Eso fue anoche. Hoy es otro día. Mi punto de vista es diferente —dijo, con una sonrisa picaresca—Además, yo no era el que tenía la pierna por encima de ti y la mano sobre tu pijama.

—Estaba dormida—objetó de inmediato, con un notorio sonrojo.

Hao se colocó de costado, para estar frente a frente con ella, sin soltarla.

—Y ahora estás muy despierta—dijo seguro— Buenos días, Anna.

—Buenos días, Hao —respondió tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

Era difícil. Más por la peculiar manera que tenía de observarla. Entonces, él bajó la cabeza y besó dulcemente la punta de la nariz. Como si no hiciera ya suficiente para excitarla con ese tono grave de voz.

—Anna…

Demasiado tentador. Veía en el rostro de Hao lo que estaba buscando. Y era justo lo que deseaba. Si cedían a su mutuo deseo y se desnudaban, su relación laboral sería muy incómoda.

—No deberíamos hacer esto.

—Lo sé —replicó él— Es una malísima idea. Debería tener más autocontrol, pero sabes qué, no lo tengo.

Ni ella lo tenía.

—Tenemos poco de conocernos.

Era a lo único que podía aferrarse: a la cordura.

—Es suficiente tiempo. Yo ya te conozco a ti—dijo apartando su cabello rubio— Eres muy mandona.

—¿Mandona?

Fue el turno de él para sonreír.

—Sí, súper mandona. Pero te perdono porque se te da muy bien tu trabajo y me siento cómodo trabajando contigo —susurró él, tras robar un dulce beso— Adoras el rojo. Te vuelve loca la historia, te gustan las películas románticas y el teatro. Odias trabajar fuera de tu horario y estás lo suficientemente loca para que te guste archivar las cosas. Tienes varios hermanos, conoces de coches y te gusta nadar a la orilla del mar. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

—Nada, supongo—dijo más tranquila—Pero eso me pone en desventaja. Yo casi no sé nada sobre ti. Sólo sé que eres un hombre de negocios de mucho éxito, con una oficina desordenada. Tomas el café sin azúcar, practicas kick boxing y squash. No ves nunca la televisión. Te gusta la música rock…

—Indie—le corrigió casi de inmediato.

—También tienes un gusto muy caro para los coches—añadió en un suspiro— No es mucho, Hao.

Tampoco es que se fueran a casar, pero nunca había caído tan pronto en las garras del deseo, menos con alguien con quien estaba vinculada en forma laboral. No era ético.

—No hay mucho qué decir de mí—complementó besando su frente—Soy algo superficial.

—Una persona superficial no escucha música india.

—Indie—repitió tomando con firmeza su rostro—Oye, no creas que no me doy cuenta lo que haces. Tratas de evitar esto.

—¿Acaso eso es posible en este punto? —preguntó colocando una mano sobre la suya—Eres un adicto al trabajo.

—Y un desesperado—agregó colocándose sobre ella—Y tú no dejas de hablar, creo que solo hay una manera de hacer esto: tendré que callarte a besos.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Lo digo en serio —protestó él— Me muero de ganas de besarte. Llevo días deseándote, Anna, probablemente desde el momento en el que entraste en mi despacho y empezaste a darme órdenes.

A ella le ocurrió lo mismo.

—Yo también… —admitió sin pena.

—En ese caso, deja de hacerte la difícil —susurró él mientras le acariciaba el labio interior con el pulgar— Tú quieres esto tanto como yo.

Entonces, inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Cuando Anna echó la cabeza hacia atrás, él profundizó el beso ofreciendo y exigiendo respuesta al mismo tiempo. Anna no era nueva en la materia. Había besado a otros hombres y se había acostado con varios antes, pero aquello se sentía diferente. El contacto con la boca de Hao la excitaba bastante.

De pronto, él le deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama, donde acarició sin pudor su cintura. El tacto le agradó tanto que le provocó un escalofrío instantáneo, deseando más. Él comprendió la invitación y continuó su camino hasta cubrir el seno derecho. El tamaño era perfecto, cabía a la perfección y sin mayor preámbulo comenzó a estimular el pezón.

Los gemidos se dejaron escuchar. Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquella caricia tan íntima fue suficiente. Necesitaba más y él tendría que dárselo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó sobre su boca, rompiendo el beso.

—No preguntes cosas lógicas.

—Entonces, a ver qué te parece esto.

Hao se deslizó hacia abajo y comenzó a chuparle el pezón a través de la tela. El pulso de Anna se aceleró. Sin poder contenerse, le hundió los dedos en el cabello para animarlo a seguir.

—Creo que eso significa que sí —susurró.

Le levantó la camiseta y, entonces, siguió bajando. Le deslizó los labios por el vientre, dedicándole especial atención al ombligo. Después, volvió de nuevo a centrar su atención en el pezón. Sin la fina tela de la camiseta, las sensaciones eran mucho mejores. El sensual movimiento de la lengua, la presión de los labios y el ligero mordisco de los dientes hicieron que Anna se arqueara de puro placer.

No se limitó en su toque y deslizó las manos entre las piernas, cubriendo la entrepierna sobre el pijama. Comenzó a mover la mano, de modo que la base del pulgar le rozaba el clítoris. Anna no pudo contener un gemido.

—Hao…

Él la besó con fuerza. Entonces, le enganchó los dedos en el pantalón y comenzó a bajárselos. La rubia levantó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea, mientras que él le besaba sus piernas, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel a medida que la iba descubriendo. Ella contuvo el aliento al notar que él volvía a subir. Cuando alcanzó la cara interior del muslo, temblaba de gozo.

Con suavidad, Hao separó sus piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas. Anna no pudo abrir los ojos. Se limitó a susurrar:

—Hao, me estás volviendo loca…

—De eso se trata…

Entonces, por fin, él le deslizó un dedo a lo largo de su sexo, camino que luego recorrió a la inversa.

—Continúa…

Hao volvió a hacerlo. Y una vez más. Entonces, se movió ligeramente y sintió su aliento contra la piel. Ella contuvo el suyo, esperando, deseando que él la estimulara más. Cuando notó por fin el lento movimiento de la lengua, creyó volverse loca de deseo y volvió a agarrarle del cabello.

—Sabes tan dulce…

De repente, sintió que Hao se retiraba un poco. ¿Iba a detenerse tan pronto?

—Ni se te ocurra parar ahora…

—No tengo intención.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, abriendo sus ojos.

—Sólo estoy comprobando que estás segura y que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Entonces, la mano de Anna se dirigió a su erección. Aquello lo tomó desprevenido, pero gimió con agrado, en especial por la fuerza con que lo estimulaba. Deseaba darle la dulce tortura que él le estaba infligiendo a ella.

—Lo estás haciendo tan bien—jadeó con agrado—Anna, en estos momentos no puedo pensar. Lo único que deseo es hundirme en ti… Profundamente.

—Hazlo, porque voy a… a explotar si no lo haces—dijo en el mismo tono grave.

Para asegurarse de que él comprendía cómo se sentía, le apretó el pene con los dedos índice y pulgar y movió lentamente el círculo que formó con ellos de arriba abajo.

Hao tragó saliva.

—Necesito un preservativo.

Hao saltó de la cama. Anna se dio cuenta de que él debió quitarse el bóxer al tiempo que la despojaba de la pijama. Desnudo, Hao ofrecía una imagen gloriosa. Su cuerpo, perfectamente esculpido y tonificado, era un monumento digno de admirar.

Sacó un preservativo de la cartera y regresó a la cama. Entonces, pensó en el hecho de que llevara condones y en la cantidad de nombres femeninos que había visto asociado a él.

—¿Haces esto a menudo?

—¿El qué?

—Acostarte con tus empleadas.

—Nunca —dijo él con sinceridad— Para mí, es una regla inquebrantable. En este caso, ocurre que en realidad tú no eres mi empleada. Eres tu propia jefa.

Sonaba muy conveniente si lo colocaba en esos términos.

—Vamos... No vayas a complicarlo ahora—advirtió al ver esa mirada de desconfianza—Si lo dices por lo que escriben esas estúpidas revistas, déjame decirte que no todo es cierto. Salgo mucho con muchas, pero te aseguro que elijo muy bien. No me acuesto con cualquiera, eso te lo aseguro.

Hao se reclinó sobre ella y volvió a acariciarle la boca a Anna con la suya.

—Deja de pensar—susurró—Sólo siente…

La miró y le enganchó los dedos en uno de los tirantes de la camiseta del pijama

— Me gusta esto, pero tienes que quitártelo. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.

—Entonces tienes muchas relaciones sexuales —dijo Anna, sin poder olvidarse de lo que él le había dicho antes.

—Anna, me gusta el sexo. Me gusta el sexo bueno y sí, me gusta disfrutarlo con frecuencia, pero, como te dije, elijo bien mis amantes—mencionó acariciando su rostro— No obstante, debería dejar claro una cosa. No me interesan los finales felices ni el matrimonio. Sólo tú y yo, este momento. No es una declaración de intenciones ni va a interferir con nuestros trabajos. Simplemente, vamos a quitarnos las ganas, para que podamos volver a la vida normal y trabajar juntos—dijo firme, acunando su rostro—Tú me gustas mucho. Creo que yo también te gusto a ti o no estarías trabajando conmigo. Ninguno de los dos está con otra persona, así que, ¿dónde está el problema?

—Yo tampoco estoy buscando una relación—clarificó, viéndolo con fijeza.

—Bien.

—Ni tengo por costumbre ir acostándome por ahí con todo el mundo.

—Si hace te hace sentir mejor, nunca pensé… Me ha costado mucho mantener las manos lejos de ti—confesó, besando su frente—No hago más que mirarte cuando estamos juntos en el despacho sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría levantarte de la silla y tumbarte en tu escritorio para… —se interrumpió para colocarle una mano de nuevo entre los muslos, rozándole suavemente la piel pero sin llegar a tocar su centro— Tocarte, saborearte, deslizar mi cuerpo dentro del tuyo y hacer que te corras de tal manera que te olvides de quién eres. Quiero provocarte un orgasmo que te haga gritar de placer.

Sus palabras eran la dosis perfecta para sentir esa intoxicación.

—Muero por estar dentro de ti, Anna. Ahora mismo. Y creo que tú también quieres—musitó tocando su entrepierna—Estás muy caliente y muy húmeda.

Hao le deslizó el dedo por encima del clítoris, con la presión justa y a la velocidad adecuada para excitarla un poco más. Ella contuvo el aliento y lanzó un gemido de puro placer cuando él le introdujo un dedo.

—Eres preciosa, Anna… Me excitas tanto…

—También te deseo, Hao—dijo empujándolo, para darle vuelta en la cama.

Ahora estaba arriba, sentada justo en su cadera. Los dedos le temblaban mientras se sacaba la prenda por la cabeza. De repente, se sintió atrevida. Él se veía fascinado con la imagen, en especial por sus senos aplastándose contra sí, por la manera en que había apoyado sus brazos sobre su pecho.

No resistió más, la besó apasionadamente, mucho más que antes. Volvió a colocarle la mano entre las piernas y comenzó a acariciarla y a estimularla hasta que Anna sintió que todo el cuerpo incandescente.

—Hao…

Como respuesta, él le introdujo un dedo muy lentamente, tanto que estuvo a punto de volverla loca de placer. Ella tensó los músculos alrededor del dedo.

Sabía que, si él la hacía esperar más, se volvería loca. Pero él estaba igual o más desesperado. Sonrió y le encajó la punta de su pene contra la entrada de su sexo. Entonces, lenta, muy lentamente, se abrió camino. Permaneció un instante completamente inmóvil, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo. Y le do la vuelta, dejándola sobre el colchón, cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, animándolo, se inclinó sobre para besarla.

Anna sabía que un hombre como Hao Asakura era fuego, pero no imaginó que aquello fuera tan abrasante y que ella se derretiría ante su toque. Prestaba atención a los detalles, repetía las caricias que más la excitaban hasta que ella temblaba de puro placer y estaba a punto de perder el control. El colchón ya no importaba. Anna sólo se podía centrar en lo que Hao le hacía sentirse, en las sensaciones que experimentaba con sus movimientos y el roce de su piel. Cuando Anna alcanzó el orgasmo, él la abrazó con fuerza, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez. Por el modo en el que su cuerpo se tensó, ella dedujo que él estaba a punto también.

Así fue. Cuando pasaron por fin las oleadas de placer, Hao se retiró cuidadosamente y se tumbó de espaldas para luego tomarla entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna.

—Necesito ocuparme de algo —dijo él, por fin—Disculpa...

Sin embargo, cuando él se apartó de la cama y Anna oyó el agua corriendo, el hechizo se rompió. En aquel instante, pensó en lo que habían hecho. No se supone que debía caer en sus redes.

Sus dudas debían de notarse en el rostro porque, al regresar del cuarto de baño, él la miró perplejo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Tenías razón. Esto ha sido una mala idea. Trabajamos juntos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No importa. Relájate. Los dos somos profesionales, por lo que esto no va a interferir con el trabajo —dijo mientras la besaba suavemente— Te dejo que te duches primero, pero mejor sola. Si lo haces conmigo, no saldremos de la habitación hasta mediodía. Después, iremos a desayunar, echaremos un vistazo al hotel y hablaremos de ello durante la comida. ¿Te parece?

—Está bien. ¿Te importaría cerrar los ojos?

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso — afirmó— Nos hemos visto muy bien.

Entonces, volvió a besarla con suavidad.

—Pero si hace que te sientas mejor… —añadió, tomando la sábana para envolverla—Me sentaré de espaldas a ti con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque, Hao pensaba que el comportamiento de Anna era ridículo por el grado de intimidad que habían compartido unos minutos antes, pero hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

—Sólo no te acabes el agua caliente.

—No prometo nada—dijo levantándose de la cama.

Se envolvió en la sábana y sacó su ropa del armario. Entonces, se encerró con llave en el cuarto de baño. Se daría una ducha con agua fría. Tal vez así podría encontrar un poco de sentido común en su actuar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! He tenido una buena racha para escribir rápido. como Clau dijo, no se puede dormir con un bombón como Hao sin sentir nada. Creo que me ayudó que el fin de semana me la pasé con el maratón de Friends. Estaba muy inspirada y dije, por qué no de una vez escribo los capítulos de la semana. Pero luego no me gusta acumularlos, así que aquí les traigo otro capítulito. Me ha encantado y me relaja mucho esta historia. Ha sido divertido de adaptar este libro, porque creo que va acorde a muchas cosas de Hao y que Anna también tiene mucha complicidad con él. En el manga lo notaba un buen, quizá si no estuviera Yoh. Pero también les tengo una buena, cuando acabe estas dos historias, les traigo una con Yoh, ya me la estoy pensando, será genial.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, qué bueno que les guste. Nos seguiremos viendo por aquí tan pronto como pueda.


	8. No hay novedad

**Capítulo Ocho**

Cuando Anna salió del cuarto de baño, completamente vestida, Hao estaba sentado en la cama, cubierto con la sábana hasta la cintura, trabajando en su portátil. Tenía la ropa a su lado, sobre la sábana.

—El baño es todo tuyo —dijo ella.

—Gracias.

Asakura cerró el ordenador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras Anna desviaba la mirada. Volvió a salir unos minutos después.

—¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Tenía el cabello húmedo y revuelto. Estaba guapísimo, pero el tono de su voz era completamente neutral, como si fueran compañeros de trabajo que habían compartido habitaciones separadas y como si él acabara de llamar a la puerta de la de ella a la hora acordada. Vaya desilusión. Después de todo, tampoco es como si quisiera casarse con él.

—Claro. ¿Y ésa la idea que tú tienes de ropa informal? —preguntó, indicando los elegantes pantalones y la camisa blanca.

—No llevo corbata.

—Estamos en la costa. No te puedes mojar en el agua con pantalones de vestir. Necesitas unas bermudas.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Anna? —cuestionó casi ofendido— Además, no se puede llevar pantalones cortos con zapatos. Al contrario de otras personas, no tengo una zapatería entera en mi guardarropa.

—Yo tampoco tengo tantos pares…

—Ya te has puesto siete pares diferentes para ir a trabajar. Y los que llevas puestos ahora tampoco te los había visto antes. Te aseguro que no me voy a comprar un par de pantalones cortos sólo para agradarte a ti.

—Tú verás —dijo Anna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendrás que remangarte los pantalones hasta la rodilla.

—No voy a… —se interrumpió y levantó las dos manos a modo de gesto de rendición— Está bien. Si no, no vas a dejar de discutir conmigo hasta que terminemos de desayunar… y me muero de hambre.

Bajaron juntos al restaurante del hotel. Evidentemente, llegaban casi al final de la hora en la que se servían los desayunos porque sólo había una mesa ocupada. El desayuno fue tan decepcionante como la cena de la noche anterior.

—¿Cuál es el plan para esta mañana? —preguntó la rubia.

—Echar un vistazo. Fijarse en las cosas. En realidad, este hotel tiene un spa. Podrías ir a hacerte algún tratamiento. Yo voy a probar la piscina del hotel.

Diez minutos más tarde, Anna le envió un mensaje de texto.

_Imposible conseguir cita en el salón de belleza. Me marcho a dar un paseo por la playa. Llámame cuando estés listo._

Casi inmediatamente, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

_Ya estoy listo .Me voy a dar un paseo contigo_.

Le extrañó porque pensó que nadaría en la piscina. Después de la breve explicación de la tubería, comprendió que buscar algo servible o al menos disfrutable en la locación sería tarea casi imposible. Le sugirió ir por un café, mientras hablaban por teléfono. Al parecer, no era nada fácil para ninguno charlar más de dos o tres diálogos fluidos por mensajería.

—Siempre que sea en otra parte—dijo ella, ahora en línea—El de esta mañana estaba imbebible

—¿Significa eso que tampoco quieres comer en el hotel?

Eso ni siguiera estaba en tela de juicio, su negativa era absoluta.

—Mejor vamos a comer un helado en la playa—sugirió Anna.

—No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que no lo consigas, ¿verdad?

—¿Por quién me tomas, Hao? ¿Crees que desvío mis objetivos tan fácil?—dijo cruzándose de brazos—Está usted muy equivocado, señor Asakura.

Él comenzó a reír.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En recepción.

Se reunió con ella un par de minutos más tarde y se dirigieron a la playa. Encontraron un pequeño café con vistas al mar donde el aroma era agradable. Al menos este sitio pintaba que tenía comida de mejor categoría.

—¿Un poco de chocolate de emergencia? — preguntó Hao, riendo.

—Creo que un plato en forma sería mucho mejor.

—Es la segunda mejor idea que has tenido esta mañana.

¿Sería la primera haber hecho el amor con él?

—Encuentra una mesa, que yo voy a pedir un par de cafés.

—De acuerdo.

Hao no tardó en reunirse con ella con los cafés. Cuando por fin llegó el asado, el aspecto que tenía era de otro mundo.

—Mucho mejor —dijo ella, tras dar el primer bocado— Nada que ver con el desayuno del hotel.

—Veo que no te ha impresionado mucho…

—Tienes que admitir que no hay por dónde defenderlo—dijo cortando otro trozo— Si de verdad necesitas que te haga una lista de lo que no me ha gustado…

Por supuesto, sabía bien de lo que hablaba porque él tampoco estaba del todo convencido con el aspecto y el desempeño actual del lugar.

—Sé precisamente a lo que te refieres. Pero… ¿No te parece que este lugar es un verdadero desafío? ¿No te dan ganas de empezar la restauración?

—Sé que te gustan los desafíos —suspiró Anna—Pero creo que ese hotel necesita demasiado trabajo. Además, con toda seguridad figura en el listado de edificios protegidos, tendrás que pasar por mucha burocracia si quieres hacer algo tan sencillo como pintar el marco de una ventana, por no hablar de una reforma estructural.

—Sabes mucho de los edificios protegidos.

—La casa de mis padres figura en ese listado, por lo que sé por experiencia propia que cualquier reforma en uno de esos edificios es una pesadilla. Tardarías mucho tiempo en acondicionarlo. Estaría cerrado durante meses por las obras. Empezarías perdiendo dinero.

—Creo que mi situación económica podría soportar ese contratiempo — comentó él con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, él podía con todos los gastos que eso suponía, incluso con los contratiempos.

—Se me olvidaba que eres millonario —dijo Anna con un gesto de ironía— Por eso se te ha metido en la cabeza comprar un lugar tan destartalado y cochambroso como ese hotel.

—Eso se denomina especulación—argumentó confiado— Además, te advertí que no iba a ser lujoso.

—Un sitio puede ser cómodo sin costar un ojo de la cara. Bueno, no dudo que podrías conseguirlo, pero ¿te va a merecer la pena? Te supondría mucho económica y socialmente. Tendrías que pasarte la vida en el avión o dejar las fiestas.

—Como ya te he dicho, estoy empezando a aburrirme de las fiestas.

¿Eso incluía a las modelos con que salía? Anna apartó este pensamiento. Era irrelevante. Hao le había dejado muy claro que no buscaba una relación. ¿Quién era ella para andarlo celando?

—Mi intención es construir una cadena de hoteles que estén situados en ciudades costeras como ésta. Trato personalizado y toda clase de tratamientos, baños especiales, hasta termales… en agua caliente.

De repente, el fuego había vuelto a reflejársele en los ojos. Anna estaba segura de que se los estaba imaginando a los dos en una bañera de agua caliente, lo mismo que le había ocurrido a ella. Esperaba que él no notara cómo le temblaba la mano mientras sujetaba la taza de café.

Tenía que tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, ya basta de trabajo. Quiero dar mi paseo por la playa —dijo obligándose a cambiar de tema para que no se le notara que lo que de verdad deseaba era regresar su horrible habitación de hotel para arrancarle la ropa.

—Sí, sí, sí...el helado. Ya lo sé.

Caminaron por la playa un largo rato. Hao vio a un hombre enseñando a su hijo pequeño cómo volar una cometa. Más de veinte años atrás, había estado en aquella misma playa haciendo lo mismo que aquel pequeño con su padre. Anna se percató del ensimismamiento.

—¿Hacías eso de pequeño?

—Sí, mi padre me enseñó a volar una cometa en esta misma playa—dijo desviando la mirada—Pero bueno, de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. No tiene ninguna importancia.

Ella le agarró la mano, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso.

—Los recuerdos nos ayudan a ser quienes somos.

—¿Incluso los malos recuerdos? —replicó Asakura antes de que pudiera contenerse.

Horrorizado, se soltó de Anna. ¿Por qué le nacía estar compartiendo esas cosas con ella?

—Olvídate que he dicho eso.

—Incluso los malos recuerdos —afirmó ella, volviendo a tomarle de la mano—Te enseñan lo que no quieres de la vida.

Algo en la voz de Kyoyama le llamó su atención.

—Eso ha sonado muy personal.

—En el pasado tomé decisiones muy malas. Pero el punto es seguir adelante, no estancarse en los mismos sucesos todo el tiempo. A veces descubres que las personas no son lo que tú crees, pero eso no debe limitarte a ti.

Hao imaginó que la persona en cuestión tenía que ser un hombre y que él debía de haberle hecho mucho daño. Apretó sus dedos para demostrarle que comprendía y que simpatizaba con ella.

—Siempre hay algo positivo. Cometer el error duele mucho, pero ayuda a darse cuenta de lo que uno no quiere. No voy a volver a repetir errores del pasado.

—¿Fue lo de esta mañana un error? —preguntó él, presintiendo que la frase de Anna sonaba a advertencia.

—No lo sé… ¿Lo ha sido para ti?—devolvió ella con precisión.

—Tampoco lo sé—se deslindó con un suspiro— No planeé todo esto para que fuera así, Anna.

Callaron un momento, sólo viéndose mutuamente, aceptando que todo había sido muy natural entre ellos, incluso su atracción.

—Tal vez los dos planeamos demasiado las cosas—comentó la rubia— Tal vez deberíamos… ver cómo va.

A Hao le sorprendió que aún tuviera agarrada la mano de Anna. Le sorprendió más aún darse cuenta de que no quería soltarla.

—Sí, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde para tomarse las cosas con calma—apremió él.

Ella se sonrojó. Asakura sintió deseos de besarla una y otra vez, porque aun no conseguía tener suficiente de esta preciosa mujer.

—Ya veremos cómo van las cosas—añadió, tomándola firme—Hay que dar pasos pequeños.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al puerto. Entonces, ella le indicó el cartel que publicitaba los paseos en barco.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo en barco—sugirió la rubia.

—¿Quieres salir a la bahía para ver las focas?

—Y los delfines. Sólo duran una hora y media—dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—Con eso te perdono que no te metas en el mar.

—Tú puedes ir si quieres. No es mi tipo de cosas.

—Un momento—le detuvo al verlo con la clara intención de darla vuelta e irse al hotel—Si te vas a meter en el negocio de los hoteles, necesitas saber qué es lo que se ofrece en la zona para poder aconsejar a tus clientes.

¿Cómo diablos le hacía esa mujer para tener la razón?

—Está bien. Si insistes, iremos a ver a las focas, pero no me culpes si te mareas allá.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Hao?

—Por una chica aventurera, sin duda.

Anna sonrió complacida y compró los billetes. Por suerte, el siguiente paseo estaba a punto de comenzar. Apenas alcanzaron espacio en el siguiente barco. Y por lo que podía ver, estaban rodeados de familias. Tendría que aguantarse. Hao fingió estar escuchando el comentario sobre las rocas y la fauna marina. Pero hasta ellas estaban agrupadas en manadas. No podía ser más incómodo. Sin embargo, al verla a ella… supo que podía resistir su malestar. En aquel momento, le pareció tan hermosa… Tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

—Nada mal, ¿verdad? —comentó ella.

—Sí.

A continuación, el barco se dirigió hacia las cuevas de los contrabandistas y escucharon las historias y leyendas sobre éstos y sobre los piratas.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Le preguntó ella—Te verías bien disfrazado de pirata.

—Te recuerdo que no llevo puestos pantalones cortos. Ni un parche en el ojo. No obstante... —le dijo al oído, inclinando la cabeza para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras—Si lo que me estás pidiendo es que esta noche haga de pirata, que te desgarre la ropa y te haga mía, estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo.

Al ver cómo Anna se sonrojaba, Hao sonrió con aires de triunfo.

Estupendo. Había vuelto a recuperar el control. Así era como le gustaba.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Hola, perdón el retraso, estuve mucho tiempo con las tareas de la universidad y luego lo de lenguas más. Pero aquí estamos con un capítulo más. Espero que les agrade, trataré de darme recesos los fines de semana, ya saben como es eso del ocio. En vez de escribir, mas bien me la paso en la vagancia. Qué les puedo decir. Trato de no hacerlo. Me encanta que les guste. Hao es más abierto con Anna. Y sin Yoh, parece que lo acepta mejor. Mucho mejor.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me alegran mi vida y mi día. Por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo.


	9. Conforte

**Capítulo Nueve**

Cuando volvieron a la costa, preguntó su parecer. No le ocultó su agrado, pero también su fastidio durante el viaje. Por el panorama estaba bien, por el acompañamiento, no tanto.

—Había demasiados niños.

—¿No te gustan?

—Mi idea del infierno sería tener que trabajar en una guardería o en un colegio. Y tener que hacer guardia en el recreo.

—¿Significa que no quieres tener hijos?

Por supuesto que no. Había tenido una infancia terrible con un padre que la mitad del tiempo no había estado presente y una madre que prefería ignorar lo que pasaba con tal de no aumentar los problemas, la respuesta era obvia. Estaba convencido de que no sabría cómo ser un buen padre. Ni tenía intención de desfiarlo.

—Se valora demasiado el matrimonio y los bebés.

—Hay más cosas en la vida que el trabajo—objetó ella.

—Y mucho más en la vida que los bebés.

—Sin ellos, la raza humana se extinguiría—argumentó de nuevo, mientras seguían caminando por el muelle.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Alguien tiene que producir niños, pero esa persona no voy a ser yo—dijo molesto— ¿Significa esto que estás buscando casarte y tener hijos?

—En este momento, no, pero sí dentro de un tiempo. Cuando conozca a la persona adecuada.

Quiso reírse de aquella prosa tan romántica y tradicional.

—No hablas en serio. ¿De verdad crees que eso es posible?

—Bueno, mis padres llevan treinta y cinco años casados, son el vivo ejemplo—dijo tranquila— Además mis hermanos tienen sus parejas, no veo qué tenga de anormal que yo la tenga en determinado momento.

Por supuesto, ella no era fea como para que eso supusiera un imposible. Pero eso a él no tenía por qué importarle. Su relación con Anna era estrictamente profesional o, al menos, lo había sido hasta aquella mañana.

—Si tú lo dices…—dijo Asakura— Bueno, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas y dejé los papeles que necesito en el hotel. ¿Te importa?

Necesitaba volver a sentirse cómodo y seguro.

—Adelante, yo iré a dar un paseo por la playa. Podría tomarme ese helado que llevo tanto tiempo prometiéndome.

—Claro, te veré en la habitación cuando estés lista.

Anna no pareció muy contenta ante la idea de regresar al hotel. Mientras se acercaba al edificio, Hao la comprendió. Era desastroso, pero tenía potencial… Decidió que las llamadas podían esperar. Había algo más que debía hacer en primer lugar.

Tardó un par de minutos en encontrar en Internet el lugar adecuado. Se trataba de una versión más grande de la clase del establecimiento que él había pensado para aquel hotel. Antiguo, pero con todas las comodidades modernas y maravillosas vistas sobre la bahía. Lo mejor de todo era que la suite más lujosa estaba libre a causa de una cancelación de última hora. Se dirigió inmediatamente a recepción y pagó lo que debían, además de la noche del sábado. A continuación, subió la habitación. Acababa de terminar de hacer las maletas cuando Anna entró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó extrañada.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Estás loco? Vamos a llegar a Londres a media noche…

—No regresamos a Londres—dijo firme— Nos vamos a otro hotel.

—Definitivamente estás loco—dictaminó, sin ceder a su idea—¿Qué no veníamos a evaluar este hotel?

—Creo que ya vimos suficiente—respondió, tomando la primera valija—Creo que los dos nos merecemos un colchón adecuado.

No le vio mayor problema a su lógica.

—Veo que has terminado mi maleta—comentó al ver todo en perfecto orden— ¿No has olvidado nada?

—¿Por quién me tomas, Anna? Claro que no dejé nada—respondió ofendido—Ahora vayámonos, porque tengo hambre.

Aún así, inspeccionó el baño antes de tomar la maleta y salir con él. Anna sabía que, cuando Hao tomaba una decisión, no se andaba con rodeos. Así que se limitó a seguirlo al coche. El nuevo hotel estaba a unos cuantos minutos del primero. Nada que ver con su prospecto de adquisión. El lujo era notorio desde los jardines y en los interiores, donde los pisos estaban perfectamente pulidos.

Tras recoger la llave en recepción, se dirigieron al ascensor y subieron al último piso.

—Nuestra suite —le dijo, antes de abrir la puerta—Espero que ésta no genere quejas.

Era enorme. Un salón con cómodos sofás y hermosos muebles que contaba con un balcón desde el que se dominaba una maravillosa vista de la bahía de Scarborough. Había dos cuartos de baño, uno con ducha de hidromasaje y el otro con jacuzzi. Esponjosos albornoces y toda clase de productos de aseo adornaban las dos estancias. En cuanto a los dormitorios, sólo había uno. Contaba con una cama enorme, eso sí, pero no dejaba de ser sólo una cama.

—Esto no significa que espere que te vuelvas a acostar conmigo —dijo Hao desde la puerta—Me portaré como un caballero y me iré a dormir al sofá.

—Bueno, es una cama muy grande… Creo que podríamos compartirla sin… ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver la sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro del castaño.

—Nada, solo me estaba acordando de lo que ocurrió esta mañana. Pero a mí no me importa compartir si a ti no te preocupa.

—Supongo que no—dijo, corriendo la cortina— Esto te debe de haber costado bastante. Podría haber pasado otra noche en ese hotel.

—No, no podías. ¡Y yo tampoco! —exclamó, caminando hasta el escritorio—Ya has visto el antes. Ahora quiero que imagines el después, Anna.

Pues si ese era el resultado al que quería llegar, sería un sitio fabuloso. Sin importar el lugar en que lo colocara.

—Entiendo—dijo inspeccionando mejor la habitación—No niego que sería ideal, pero tardarías mucho tiempo en convertirlo en esto. Creo que aun debes analizar los costos.

—Cierto—asintió tranquilo—Pero también está mi instinto. Y casi nunca se equivoca.

—Entonces siga sus instintos, señor Asakura.

Sonrió agradado de que comenzara a darle la razón.

—Bien, aun nos queda inspeccionar el restaurante—mencionó, levantando la carta— Prefiero pedir el servicio a la habitación, sino te molesta, en lo que termino de revisar algunos papeles.

—Siempre pensando en el trabajo…

—Pero tendría una magnifica vista, señorita Kyoyama—dijo, caminando hacia las puertas para abrirlas—El atardecer desde el balcón, mientras le preparo una suculenta taza de café, ¿no suena tentador?

Todo con él sonaba tentador.

—Tiene labia para vender.

—Esa siempre fue la idea.

Hao le entregó un menú a Anna, quien no dudó en examinarlo. Sabía que era de su agrado, por la forma en que sonreía, casi orgullosa.

—Todo se realiza con productos orgánicos y de la zona.

Claro, cómo olvidar que su familia vendía esa clase insumos. Ella sabía bien de ese mercado.

—¿Así es será el restaurante de tu hotel?

—Sí, serviremos sólo comida orgánica, de buen gusto y de la zona. Aunque preferiría algo no tan grande como éste, me vienen más las cosas pequeñas y exclusivas. Pero qué dices, ¿te agrada el concepto?

—Me encanta.

Sabía que lo conseguiría, estaba lo bastante entusiasmado en el proyecto para cumplir todas sus metas. Encontraría el lugar adecuado, preferiblemente un establecimiento algo menos complicado que el que acababan de visitar, y lo transformaría en un hotel espectacular.

—¿Y ya sabes qué vas a pedir? —preguntó, mientras ponía a funcionar la cafetera de la habitación.

Se decidió por el _brie al horno con arándanos_ de primer plato y el _bacalao servido con risotto al laurel y con parmesano_. Hao se decantó por los camarones a la plancha con limón, acompañado de un filete con ensalada y patatas asadas.

—De postre quisiera tomar la bandeja de fruta con chocolate, pero es demasiado grande para mí —comentó Anna.

—Podemos compartirlo—propuso el castaño—Ahora, el vino. Pediremos blanco dado que tú vas a tomar pescado. ¿Te parece bien un _Chablis_?

—Tú vas a comer carne.

—Que también va bien con el vino blanco—argumentó, sosteniendo la carta de licores— No tiene por qué ser tinto… Creo que podríamos tomar un _Chablis_, un _Margaux_ o un _Nuit St. Georges_…

En sus labios eso sonaba excitante.

—¿Y tú me dices que yo soy la elegante?—pronunció escéptica.

—¿Quién dice que a un muchacho de barrio no le puede gustar el buen vino? — contestó, tomando el comentario de muy buen modo— Si cenamos a las siete, podremos ver la puesta de sol. Llamaré para pedir la cena y, mientras tanto, podemos desempacar.

No tardaron mucho en deshacer las maletas. Después se sentó en una de las sillas a contemplar la puesta de sol desde el balcón. Como él había dicho, era mejor que ir al restaurante. Aunque claro, a él le convenía porque ya había llenado la mesa de sus papeles. Él siempre parecía ocupado. Todo el tiempo. No podía más que sentir pena por él.

De verdad se estaba perdiendo de una gloriosa vista.

Pero ya lo había sacado mucho de su zona de confort, no quería insistir más. Menos desviarlo de sus obligaciones.

¿Sería así una vez que volvieran a compartir la cama? Ciertamente, él no se le había vuelto a insinuar. De hecho, cuando le dio su taza de café, sus dedos rozaron los suyos y no realizó señal alguna de apreciación. No hubo chispa. De hecho, no sabía que era lo que había entre ellos en aquellos momentos. Si eran compañeros de trabajo o amantes. Pero la atmósfera no reflejaba que fuera a repetirse lo de la mañana.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron tres camareros para llevarles la cena. La presentación y el servicio resultaron impecables. La calidad de la comida no se quedó atrás.

—Es delicioso, nada que ver con la comida del otro hotel—dijo ella, tras probar el brie—Pruébalo.

Hao la miró un instante, pero permitió que ella le diera un trozo con un tenedor.

—Es cierto. Muy bueno—reconoció con agrado—Ahora prueba esto.

El hecho de abrir la boca para que él le depositara el marisco entre los labios tenía un carácter sensual. Estaba exquisito y no se refería solamente a la comida. Los platos principales no se quedaron atrás. Por fin, la camarera les sirvió el postre. Había un bol de chocolate derretido, acompañado de trozos de papaya, piña, fresas y de trozos de pasteles de la zona.

Anna partió un trozo de pastel de jengibre y lo mojó en el chocolate. Estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando Hao se inclinó hacia delante y se lo arrebató.

—¡Era mío! —protestó ella.

—Hay que compartir, dijimos que compartiríamos el postre—dijo firme—Mi turno, señorita Kyoyama.

Entonces, mojó otro trozo en el chocolate y se lo ofreció. A Anna le gustaba aquel juego y, por el tamaño de las pupilas del castaño, deducía que a él también. Se olvidaron de la puesta de sol y del trabajo.

—Tienes la comisura de la boca manchada de chocolate —dijo él cuando terminaron.

Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y se lo lamió. Anna no estaba segura de quién se movió primero, si Hao o ella. Sin embargo, sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró sentada sobre el regazo de él. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

—Creo que sería mejor que volviéramos dentro. Alguien podría ver algo que no debiera —dijo él—Menos mal que les dije a los del servicio que dejaríamos el carrito fuera cuando termináramos —añadió, antes de robarle otro beso—No quiero que se me moleste el resto de la noche.

Se puso en pie y la levantó a ella en brazos al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigió al dormitorio. Allí, la colocó suavemente sobre la cama.

—Dos minutos…

Regresó al salón para sacar el carrito de la cena al pasillo. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, corrió las cortinas y encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche.

—Anna…

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a él. Igualó cada beso, cada caricia que él le dio. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Al terminar, se la quitó y exploró ávidamente el musculoso torso y los anchos hombros. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar cada instante.

— ¿Y esto es por el kick boxing? —dijo, deslizándole la mano por el abdomen

—Supongo…

Desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó el cierre muy lento, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Ahora, quítate los zapatos.

—¿Ya empiezas con las órdenes? —replicó él, pero obedeció de todos modos.

—Y ahora…

Estaba a punto de bajarle los pantalones cuando él le agarró las muñecas.

—Ahora me toca a mí—dijo contra ella— Levanta los brazos.

Anna dejó que le sacara la blusa por la cabeza. Entonces, le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó. Como ella ya se había quitado los zapatos hacía tiempo, sólo tuvo que mover los pies para sacárselos.

—Ya sabía yo que llevarías la ropa interior a juego… Ayer, te imaginé sólo con los zapatos que llevabas puesto, la ropa interior del mismo color y un collar de perlas…

—¿Has estado fantaseando sobre mí en ropa interior, pervertido?

La idea despertó aún más su deseo.

—Sí, y también quitándotela.

—Demuéstrame cómo.

En primer lugar, Hao le soltó el cabello. A continuación, le deslizó los tirantes del sujetador por los hombros.

—Tienes unos hombros preciosos —susurró, mientras se los besaba— Y tu piel es tan suave… —añadió, antes de mordisquearle suavemente el cuello.

La rubia tembló de la cabeza a los pies. Después, el castaño soltó el broche lentamente, con una mano. Mientras la prenda caía al suelo, dejó que los senos le llenaran las manos.

—Eres muy bella, Anna…

Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle de nuevo los hombros. Le lamió la clavícula y terminó depositándole delicados besos entre los senos. De repente, se arrodilló ante ella y se metió un pezón en la boca. Kyoyama escalofríos y tuvo que agarrarse a él para no caerse.

—Sigue así…

Entonces, Hao le enganchó los dedos en las pantaletas y se las bajó hasta que la minúscula prenda le llegó a los tobillos.

—Anna Kyoyama, me vuelves loco…

El sentimiento era mutuo, pero ella no quería confesarlo. Lo hizo levantarse.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

Comenzó a copiar todo lo que él había hecho con ella. Se puso de rodillas delante de él. Terminó de bajarle los pantalones y le ayudó a quitárselos al tiempo que le sacaba los calcetines. Vio la potente erección contra la suave tela del bóxer. Sonrió. Respiró intensamente a su lado, para que él pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento. Se vio recompensada con un profundo gruñido de placer. Entonces, le acarició los firmes y musculosos muslos.

—Eres tan ardiente, Hao Asakura.

En aquel instante, le quitó los calzoncillos. Él ya no pudo soportarlo más. La puso de pie.

—Si sigues así, voy a perder el control.

—¿Y eso sería malo?

—Considerando que quiero que tú disfrutes, sí.

La besó apasionadamente y, entonces, la tomó en brazos y, sin dejar de besarla, la llevó a la cama. Allí, abrió un cajón y sacó un preservativo.

—Dámelo —dijo ella.

Hao le dedicó una abrasadora mirada y la sonrisa más sexy que ella hubiera visto nunca. Entonces, se reclinó sobre las almohadas y dejó que ella abriera el paquete. Anna le colocó el preservativo sobre el pene erecto con dolorosa lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Anna… Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya.

A ella le excitaba mucho la idea de ser capaz de conseguir que Hao perdiera el control. Terminó de colocarle el preservativo y, entonces, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. A continuación, se bajó lentamente hacia él para recibirlo.

—Sí… —susurró, llena de placer.

Se movió rápidamente para poder hundirse más profundamente en ella. Anna comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, variando la velocidad y la presión. Él se agarró a uno de los barrotes de la cama. Tenía los nudillos blancos. Su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida y superficial a medida que iba llegando al clímax. Aquello era poder. A la rubia le encantó cada instante. Le gustaba pensar que era ella la que le estaba dando tanto placer.

De repente, él se soltó de la cama y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Mírame —susurró él—. Mira lo que me haces…

Ella lo hizo. Justo en ese instante, comenzó a sentir las oleadas del placer apoderándose de ella. Los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo prácticamente a la vez. Hao la abrazó con fuerza, tirando de ella hacia sí. Anna apoyó la mejilla sobre la de él, disfrutando del modo en el que la abrazaba. Sabía que el Asakura no era un hombre que permitiera que la gente se le acercara demasiado, pero, después de aquello, ya no podría volver a interponer barreras entre ellos. Habían compartido tanto…

Cuando se deshizo del preservativo, la tomó protectoramente entre sus brazos. Anna entrelazó los dedos con los de él y sintió cómo le besaba suavemente el hombro.

—Que duermas bien —susurró él.

—Tú también…

Del mañana ya se ocuparían cuando llegara.

**Continuará**

* * *

Nota de Autor: ¡Antes de que me caiga la tarea y los proyectos finales, aquí les dejo oro capitulito. Gracias a todos por comentar, qué bueno que les esté gustando esta historia. A mí también me gusta como Hao cede mucho ante Anna, con todo y que es un tipo duro de roer, pero entre ellos la atracción es natural. Gracias por todo a todos. Trataré de subir pronto otro capítulo.


	10. Dulce coqueteo

**Capítulo Diez**

A la mañana siguiente, Hao despertó a Anna con dulces besos, besos que la calentaron fácil. Esta calidez no tardó en convertirse en fuego cuando él comenzó a explorarle el cuerpo con la boca y con las manos de un modo que la hizo gemir de placer.

—Tengo una idea —dijo él—Pero primero tienes que recogerte el cabello.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo a menos que me ayudes a encontrar el lazo —comentó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo.

Hao buscó por el suelo y no tardó en encontrar el cordón. Entonces, Anna se recogió el cabello y dejó que la condujera al cuarto de baño. Él abrió los grifos. Entonces, la ayudó a entrar en la bañera y luego se deslizó en el agua a su lado. Al cabo de unos instantes, apagó los grifos y encendió el motor del jacuzzi.

Seguramente había hecho aquello mismo en muchas ocasiones y con diferentes mujeres. Aunque no dejaba de ser molesto, debía vivir el momento y no meterse ideas raras en la cabeza.

Hao la abrazó por detrás.

—Es una pena que tengas que tener el cabello recogido. En esta bañera, con el cabello suelto, parecerías una sirena, atrayente y sensual.

—No lo creo —replicó ella— Aparte del hecho de que tengo piernas en vez de cola, no canto demasiado bien.

—En ese caso, tendrás que robarme los sentidos con un beso.

Así lo hizo, llegaron tarde a desayunar. A pesar del hecho de que eran los últimos en el restaurante, la camarera les saludó alegre y les llevó un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y un café de excelente aroma.

—Como es domingo, voy a tomar un desayuno caliente de huevos con tocino — decidió el castaño.

Anna tenía también bastante hambre, por lo que decidió seguir su ejemplo. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los dos quedaron muy satisfechos y sin mayores preocupaciones. En definitivo, el sexo les sentaba bien a ambos. Parecía como si se hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

Regresaron a la habitación para recoger sus pertenencias y abandonar el hospedaje.

—Como ayer no pudiste nadar en la playa, podríamos hacerlo hoy…—propuso Asakura.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo ella recordando el paseo en barca, que Hao no disfrutó.

—Será divertido.

Lo miró con escepticismo.

—El sol brilla, es verano y estamos en la playa…

—¡Vaya! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que hoy no vas a trabajar? —preguntó Anna, desconfiada.

—No pienso ir tan lejos —comentó Hao, riendo.

—¡Lo sabía!

Tras dejar las cosas en el coche, se dirigieron a la playa. Anna miró con asombro cómo Hao se descalzaba en una roca y se arremangaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Se veía bastante atractivo, más con esa pose tan segura que tenía para pararse a un costado del litoral. ¿Y si desabrochaba la camisa también?

Tenía que parar, se lo estaba casi comiendo con la mirada. ¿Pero alguien podía culparla? El tipo estaba como quería.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte… —confesó, apenas se acercó a él.

El Asakura sonrió complacido, más cuando sus pies se mojaron por la ola.

—No creo que sea buena idea —susurró él mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo con un dedo—Siempre queremos más.

Anna se humedeció los labios, provocando que Hao soltara un gruñido.

—No hagas eso… harás que te desnude aquí mismo…

A ella le ocurría lo mismo.

—Necesito una ducha fría —añadió el castaño.

—Bueno, podría empujarte al mar…—propuso la rubia—Mejor olvídate de eso, vayamos a tomar un helado.

—¿Después del desayuno que acabamos de tomar?

—Es para refrescarnos un poco.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño establecimiento, donde Anna compró dos conos con un trozo de chocolate. Al ver cómo él se lo comía, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El modo en el que la lengua lamía la crema del helado le hizo recordar el modo en que él había hecho lo mismo con su piel.

¿Acaso se estaba transformando en una pervertida también?

Como venganza, ella chupó con fuerza el trozo de chocolate. Consiguió su objetivo, por qué él se sorprendió.

—Me acabas de meter toda clase de ideas en la cabeza, ideas que no creo que sean adecuadas para una playa pública, señorita Kyoyama.

—Ha empezado usted, señor Asakura.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—Lamiendo el helado—objetó chocando ambos conos.

—Así es como se supone que se come uno un helado.

—Aun así—dijo segura, volviendo a comer su postre—Me ha parecido completamente indecente.

—Y lo que tú has hecho ha sido muy recatado, ¿verdad? —dijo irónico, riendo.

Como respuesta, Anna se lamió los labios.

—Eres una chica mala, muy mala, Kyoyama… Y me alegro mucho de que seas así sea.

Cuando los dos se secaron los pies y se pusieron los zapatos, se metieron en el coche y se dirigieron a Londres. El viaje de vuelta no se pareció en nada al de ida. No hubo mayores percances. Además, Hao tampoco le pidió que realizara alguna llamada o que comprobara su agenda. Incluso pararon a mitad de camino para comer en un pequeño restaurante junto a la carretera.

Una vez en Londres, Hao aparcó el coche frente al edificio en el que Anna vivía y abrió la cajuela.

—Te subo la maleta —dijo.

Como eran ya las seis de la tarde, seguramente Horo Horo ya estaría en casa. No vivían en el mismo sitio, eran vecinos. Pero por alguna loca razón, ese hombre siempre tenía un radar para detectar su llegada. Suponía que era por la comida, casi se auto invitaba cada vez que la veía llegar con la compra. Sus hermanos le tenían estima, sus padres más, casi los mantenía al tanto de cada movimiento suyo.

Y por eso en parte lo odiaba, pero con el tiempo, se volvió más algo cotidiano que una molestia ocasional. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera acto de presencia en ese momento.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Claro.

Subieron hasta su piso y descubrió que no había nadie rondando el pasillo. Lo que se tradujo en un verdadero alivio. Además porque días previos, Hao no dejaba de relacionar a Horo Horo con su novio, cuando en realidad era su vecino chismoso.

—¿Dónde quieres que te ponga la maleta?

—Déjala en el recibidor—dijo ella indicándole el sitio—Prepararé el café.

Sentarse y esperar no era propio de Hao, por lo que se dedicó a recorrer el lugar. La repisa de la chimenea estaba llena de fotografías familiares. Se notaba que eran una familia unida, tan diferente a la suya. Bueno, ellos también estaba juntos, pero de un modo al que él nunca le había gustado. Estos pensamientos lo turbaron, por lo que decidió buscarla en la cocina.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No hace falta —dijo ella.

Estaba leyendo una nota con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Uno de mis hermanos pasó al departamento en mi ausencia—dijo mostrándole la nota— Mi madre me ha enviado un trozo de pastel de manzana.

—¿Pastel de manzana?

—Sí. Es una especialidad de la casa. Mi madre hace muchas recetas con manzanas por el negocio—dijo caminando hacia el congelador—Y no solo eso, antes de irse Elliot se detuvo en el supermercado para llenar el congelador de mi helado favorito.

—Tú y tu helado…—caminó hasta ella para quitarle uno de los botes de vainilla que sostenía en su mano—Se ve que te conoce muy bien.

—Por supuesto—dijo arrebatándole su mercancía para volverla a guardar— Además, dice que espera que disfrutara la playa y que no me la pasara trabajando todo el fin de semana.

La escena resultaba muy cálida y afectuosa, algo que lo incomodó profundamente. En los días cuando aún disfrutaba de su familia, jamás hacían detalles sólo por gusto. Todo se centraba en el negocio familiar y en el extraño código de honor entre ellos.

Anna terminó de preparar el café y le entregó la taza.

—Entonces, ¿quieres?

—¿Que quiero?

—¿Quieres un poco de pastel de manzana?—preguntó algo extrañada.

—No, gracias.

Sonaba casi forzado, lo cual le parecía misterioso, porque minutos atrás estaba bastante resuelto.

—¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí?—dijo ella, mientras se servía un poco en un plato—Hay poco espacio en la sala.

—No, claro que no.

Prefería mil veces la barra. Allí no había fotografías que pudieran incomodarlo, como ocurría en el salón. Se sentó en el banco mientras Anna calentaba el pastel en el microondas. Tenía razón, el olor era demasiado atrayente.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres un poco? —dijo mientras añadía una bola helado.

—Seguro.

No insistiría más. Además, tampoco es que le gustara compartir su comida favorita.

—No sabía que Elliot vería a mis padres este fin de semana.

—Parece que te arruiné un fin de semana familiar—dijo él, bebiendo de la humeante taza.

—No importa—desdeñó ella—Iré el fin de semana que viene.

—Puedes ir mañana—propuso el castaño— Recuerda que tienes el lunes y el martes libres por trabajar conmigo el fin de semana.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, tenía un brillo inquisidor que lo incomodaba. ¿Acaso iba a sacar esa cuestión ahora?

—¿Y volvemos a tener una relación de trabajo normal?

Lo hizo.

—Sí… No…—se contradijo al instante— Mira, Anna. Ya sabes que a mí no me van estas cosas, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No quiero que termine lo que tenemos—confesó el castaño—Sé que es raro. Jamás me he mostrado tan indeciso como estoy ahora. Siempre sé lo que tengo que hacer. Esto no esperaba…

¿Tener tan buena conexión con una mujer? ¿Sentirse tan atraído a ella? ¿Descubrir que su encanto lejos de alejarlo estaba atrayéndolo como mosca? Por supuesto que no se había enamorado de Anna Kyoyama. Aunque él hubiera creyera en el amor, las cosas no se daban tan rápido. Y menos con él.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —preguntó tranquila, al verlo tan callado.

—Lo que dijimos ayer—reiteró mirándola firme— Vivir día a día. Ver cómo va. Sin presión. Sin promesas.

—¿Y a eso cómo se le puede llamar?

Suspiró frustrado, es que no había forma de clasificar esa relación más que como algo espontaneo.

— Lo siento, Anna, no te puedo ofrecer más, yo sólo…

—Estás centrado en tu negocio y no quieres distracciones—respondió casi en forma mecánica—Lo sé, Hao.

Y a él no le agradaba mucho que lo dijese en ese tono.

—Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero en estos momentos no te puedo ofrecer más.

—Ni yo estoy interesada—dijo con dureza—Te aseguro que yo tampoco estaba buscando una relación contigo.

Algo en su semblante firme se descompuso de inmediato.

—¿Tanto daño te hizo ese bastardo?

—¿Quién? —enarcó una ceja, confundida.

—El hombre que te hizo mostrarte cautelosa con los hombres.

Ella volteó los ojos, casi con fastidio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Que tú misma me dijeras que hubo una persona que no fue muy agradable contigo en el pasado—dijo molesto—No trates de negarlo.

—Pues si lo dije, entonces ya sabes cómo es conmigo—añadió comiendo un trozo de pastel—No repito errores.

—¿Y crees que yo podría serlo?

Era una pregunta difícil de contestar, más cuando su mirada casi rogaba porque fuera una negativa. Pero él le estaba hablando de la manera más franca posible, ella no tenía por qué negarle sus pensamientos.

—Eres adicto al trabajo, como Lyserg, estar con él fue un error. Deduce el resto.

—Soy adicto al trabajo, lo admito, pero no soy como ése tal Lyserg—dijo exasperado— Soy yo. No afirmo ser perfecto, pero te aseguro que no te haré daño intencionadamente. Tan sólo te pido que recuerdes que soy humano. Si hay algo que no te gusta, necesito que me lo digas. Sé sincera conmigo. Estoy acostumbrado a estar a solas. Debes recordarlo.

—Yo diría que más bien estás acostumbrado a estar con una larga lista de mujeres—dijo comiendo esta vez un poco de helado.

—¡Jamás he salido con más de una mujer a la vez! No es mi estilo—dijo tomándose el cabello— Mira, si te resulta más fácil, podemos volver a ser solamente compañeros de trabajo, pero creo que yo siempre me preguntaría si debería haber sido más valiente y haberme arriesgado un poco. Y creo que lo mismo te pasaría a ti.

Suspiró cansada, darle vuelta a este asunto era inútil.

—Entonces, ¿crees que merece la pena intentarlo?

—Sólo hay un modo de descubrirlo: hay que vivir la vida.

¿Pero intentar qué? Es lo que no comprendía, ya habían vivido el momento. ¿Para qué quería más?

—Piénsalo, cuando vuelvas al trabajo me dices qué has decidido.

Hao estaba a punto de despedirse de Anna con un beso cuando se oyó que se abría la puerta del apartamento. Segundos más tarde, Elliot apareció en la puerta.

—¡Hola, Anna!—dijo mientras saludaba a su hermana con un afectuoso beso—Pensé que regresarías más tarde, vine a dejarte todas las compras de la semana. Vi que no tenías casi nada en los almacenes.

—Qué entrometido—dijo alejándolo— Pero te perdono porque ya he visto que me has llenado el congelador de mi helado favorito.

—Sí, eso lo dejé con el pastel—añadió, dejando las bolsas sobre la barra—Hasta que vi que no tenías nada para comer. Y bueno, tengo que tener saludable a mi hermanita.

—Dado que soy la menor, es lo que te conviene—desdeñó tanto gesto de amor— Elliot, él es Hao Asakura, mi jefe. Señor Asakura, mi hermano: Elliot Kyoyama.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerle, Hao —dijo Elliot, con un apretón de manos firme que tranquilizó al castaño—Espero que mi hermana haya recordado sus buenos modales y le haya ofrecido pastel de manzana antes de comérselo todo.

—Sí, lo ha hecho—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien—dijo aliviado—¿Qué tal Scarborough?

—Lo he tachado de la lista—confesó ante la atenta mirada de la rubia—Afortunadamente, su hermana tiene más sentido común que yo. Además del ambiente, hubo muchas cosas a considerar.

Elliot le cayó bien inmediatamente. Se parecía mucho a Anna y, por ello, terminó quedándose más tiempo de lo que planeaba en un principio. Cuando por fin se levantó para marcharse, le dio la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. A Anna le dio la mano también en vez de besarla. No estaba dispuesto a hacer pública la relación cuando ninguno de los dos estaba del todo seguro adonde se dirigían.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —dijo.

Ella asintió.

—Hasta el miércoles —repitió.

Pero él deseaba respuestas cuanto antes.

**Continuará**

* * *

¡Hola! Como dije, antes de que empiecen las presiones, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Se que ha sido súper rápido y que a veces ni tiempo para leer. Aun así déjenme decirles, que leo sus comentarios con gran emoción. Trato de hacer las ediciones rápidas, pero a veces me gana el tiempo entre una cosa y otra. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO. Son los mejores.


	11. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Capítulo Once**

Los días siguientes, Anna se despertó a la hora de siempre. Fue a visitar a sus padres como había dicho, realizó algunas compras extra para su almacén y dejó todos los pagos en orden. Pensó por un segundo ver alguna película o ir al cine con una amiga, pero por más que trataba, las palabras de Ho seguían rondando su cabeza una y otra vez

Pensaba en todas las posibilidades y a decir verdad tenía más que ganas, que perder.

La mañana del miércoles cuando entró al despacho tenía una resolución al problema. Hao estaba en su escritorio, con una sonrisa curiosa, imposible de ocultar.

—Hola, qué tal los días libres.

—Bien, terminé todos los pendientes.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Anna dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos se puso al corriente de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Se levantó a preparar café, cuando Hao se puso de pie primero.

—Siéntate, es mi turno de hacerlo.

No objetó nada a su buena voluntad.

—¿Y has pensado sobre lo que te dije? —preguntó inquisitivo.

Quiso gritarle que no había otra cosa en su mente, pero se limitó a verlo de reojo.

—No mucho en realidad.

—¿Y en lo poco que has pensado? —dijo colocando una taza de humeante café frente a ella.

Tomó un lápiz mientras golpeaba el par de documentos en la mesa, tal vez haciendo más interesante el intercambio de miradas.

—Pues creo que si vamos a hacerlo, entonces tenemos que poner unas reglas básicas —afirmó ella, mientras Hao sonreía victorioso.

—Bien, adoro las negociaciones exitosas.

Esto era más que un simple negocio, pero bueno tampoco se pondría a discutir las banalidades.

—En primer lugar, y esto no es negociable, no te acostarás con ninguna otra mujer mientras estés conmigo.

—Bien. Ni tú tampoco te acostarás con nadie.

—Por supuesto. Dos, iremos día a día.

Quizá eso ya no se veía tan improvisado como lo hacía ver.

—Por supuesto.

—Tres. Tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo. No puedes pasarte el día trabajando.

Esperaba una queja sobre eso.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que ya tengo compromisos ineludibles algunos días de la semana. Por ejemplo, los lunes juego al squash con mi amigo Silver. El jueves, un partido. Y martes y a veces miércoles tengo kick boxing. Puedes venir a verme si quieres —dijo, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado con la propuesta.

Ella comprendió de inmediato.

—No lo creo. Además tengo la sensación de que no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro…

—No es eso, Anna, pero… Si Silver te ve, empezará a sacar conclusiones. Se lo dirá a Rutherford y, entonces, no dejarán de molestar— se quejó con una mano en su frente— Además, todo esto es muy nuevo para nosotros. Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros hasta que los dos estemos seguros a donde va. No obstante, podríamos quedar después.

—Sí, no veo problema con eso—dijo volviendo al trabajo—Cada quien debe seguir con su vida normal.

—Estupendo, pues ya está acordado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme.

Entonces, antes de irse, Hao giró su siila y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente.

—Hasta luego —dijo, antes de marcharse.

Anna tardó casi diez minutos en tranquilizarse lo suficiente para volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Asakura estuvo fuera del despacho la mayor parte del día. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando él regresó.

—Hola. Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco—dijo algo agitado—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —convino ella, apagando el ordenador—Estaba a punto de marcharme a casa.

—¿Te parece bien que cenemos juntos esta noche?

—Claro—dijo tomando su bolso.

De inmediato se sentó y tomó un cuadernillo de notas para anotarle la dirección.

—Este es el restaurante. ¿Te parece que nos reunamos allí a las ocho?

En definitiva, no quería verla en sus lugares habituales. Resultaba evidente que quería mantener su vida dividida en pequeños compartimentos, esperaba que confiara más en ella en algún momento mientras, no lo presionaría.

—Sí, está bien.

—Espérame dentro, reservaré una mesa a mi nombre.

—Bien.

Anna rodeó el escritorio de Hao antes de marcharse. Él había empezado a repasar sus correos electrónicos. Entonces, hizo que su silla girara tal y como él había hecho aquella mañana. A continuación, inclinó la cabeza sobre la de él y lo besó profundamente, explorándole concienzudamente la boca. Cuando rompió el beso, Hao tenía las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas ruborizadas. Además, tenía los labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo diablos me voy a poder seguir concentrando después de eso? —se quejó el castaño.

—Tú eres el genio. Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo.

Tras dedicarle una descarada sonrisa, se marchó del despacho consciente de que él seguía todos sus movimientos.

Aquella noche, a las ocho menos cinco, Anna ya estaba esperando en la mesa que Hao había reservado para esta noche. Pidió un agua mineral mientras examinaba el menú. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, cuando escuchó el sonido de la silla correrse. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba él.

—Me alegro mucho de que no seas una de esas mujeres a las que les gusta hacer esperar a los hombres —dijo Hao, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios.

Se sentó enfrente. Iba vestido completamente de negro y aún tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha. Estaba tan guapo como siempre.

—¿Qué tal el partido?

—Bueno, antes de empezar, alguien se encargó de destruir toda mi concentración. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Me estás diciendo que has perdido por mi culpa? —cuestionó divertida.

—Sí. Así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme un beso para compensarme.

—¿En medio del restaurante? Ni hablar, señor Asakura —replicó ella moviendo el dedo—Tienes que aprender a tener un poco de paciencia. Ahora tengo hambre.

—Yo… también.

¿Empezarían otra vez con las insinuaciones?

—En ese caso, vamos a pedir.

—No sabes captar una indirecta, ¿verdad?

Sonrió segura.

—Me prometiste comida y yo pensé que un hombre de negocios como tú siempre cumple sus promesas.

—Sí… pero tú no lo haces tan sencillo—comentó él, riendo— Ese vestido es precioso.

—Gracias.

Era un vestido de seda negro con encaje y sus perlas blancas en el cuello. Un atuendo sencillo pero elegante.

—El menú es muy variado—dijo con agrado— ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Dim sum para empezar y luego el pato crujiente—revisó el listado—Tal vez podríamos compartir varios platos.

Accedió con facilidad. La velada fue perfecta. Mientras Hao la acompañaba a casa en metro, le dio la mano. Incluso entró a tomar café y estuvo charlando con Elliot—que también estaba de paso— sobre coches y sistemas de sonido. Parecía todo muy natural entre ellos, incluso en la manera que se acoplaba a su vida, que internamente deseó que esa relación funcionara.

—Hasta mañana —le dijo cuando lo acompañó a la puerta.

—No, mañana tendré que salir todo el día—dijo en un suspiro prolongado— Olvidé comentártelo esta mañana, pero viendo que no hay demasiados asuntos que hacer en la oficina…

Enarcó las cejas algo extrañada.

—¿Me estás dando un día libre? Sabes que puedo trabajar sin que estés presente.

Él comenzó a reír.

—Lo sé, pero puedes ir a checar las cosas temprano y después te tomas el resto de la tarde.

—Wow… eres un jefe muy generoso—dijo incrédula—Pero es día laborable, qué se supone que haré en la tarde.

—Vete a comprar unos zapatos o algo así.

Ese hombre estaba loco.

—Eres una mala influencia para mí —replicó ella, con una sonrisa—Jamás necesito que nadie me anime a comprar zapatos.

—Pues yo espero que me los enseñes el viernes.

Parecía que Hao no pensaba verla al día siguiente. Anna decidió tomárselo con calma sería lo más sensato. No es como si fuera la gran cosa.

—Tal vez te tome la palabra, nunca está de más tener un par nuevo para salir con mis amigas a cenar —comentó, para que Hao supiera que no lo iba a echar de menos— Ellas al menos los apreciarían.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no?

—Eres un hombre. Por supuesto que no. En ese caso, te veré el viernes.

Anna levantó el rostro para darle un beso. Como respuesta, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó los labios. No lo hizo con la pasión de aquella mañana. Se trató más bien de un beso dulce, suave, lleno de promesas. La clase de beso que podía robarle el corazón.

—Dulces sueños, preciosa —dijo él.

Entonces, esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta antes de marcharse. Cuando llegó a su casa, tenía intención de trabajar, pero no pudo concentrarse como lo hacía normalmente. Debía revisar unos informes de propiedades diversas para su nuevo proyecto, pero, en vez de centrarse en el contenido, no hacía más que mirar las fotografías de las habitaciones de los hoteles y pensar en Anna.

Sintió que se estaba volviendo loco. Jamás había tenido ningún problema a la hora de separar su vida amorosa y su vida laboral. Tal vez era porque ella trabajaba con él. Tenía que ser eso. Estaba seguro.

Al día siguiente la echó de menos. El kick boxing resultó ser aún más desastroso que el partido de squash del día anterior.

—O estás trabajando demasiado o es realmente preciosa —le dijo Venstar, su compañero.

—Es el trabajo —mintió.

Sabía que el problema tenía cabellera rubia. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. A pesar de que su sentido común le decía lo contrario, le mandó un mensaje de texto más tarde.

_Espero que te lo estés pasando bien._

Nada desesperado, pero suficiente para que Anna supiera que estaba pensando en ella. La respuesta llegó una hora después:

_Una cena muy de chicas. No te gustaría._

Estuvo a punto de sugerirle que fuera a su casa después a tomar café, pero decidió no hacerlo. No la necesitaba.

Esperó una media hora antes de preguntarle casualmente:

_¿Estás ocupada mañana por la noche? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?_

El tiempo que Anna tardó en responder le pareció increíblemente largo. Se enojó consigo mismo. Ridículo. A ella no le gustaban los juegos. Seguramente estaba en el metro y no tenía cobertura. Luego escuchó el sonido campaneante, un nuevo mensaje acababa de llegar:

_Creía que tenías kick boxing los miércoles. _

_Me lo salto. ¿Cenamos?_

_¿A qué hora?_

Al menos ya eran respuestas más fluidas.

_Después de trabajar. ¿Hay algún tipo de comida que no te guste?_

Aquella vez, en vez de emitir la señal de llegada de mensajes, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—En vez de tanto mensaje, ¿no es más fácil tener una conversación por teléfono? —dijo ella.

—Como estabas con tus amigas, pensé que sería mejor enviarte un mensaje para que pudieras contestar cuando pudieras.

Además, no quería parecer desesperado ni una persona que estuviera pendiente de ella cada que salía con otros.

—Ahora ya estoy en casa—dijo tranquila— Podemos hablar.

—¡Qué invitación más peligrosa!

—¿Por qué?

Tal vez por lo mucho que estaba tentándolo salir corriendo con las llaves del auto en la mano.

—¿Qué harías si empezara a decirte cosas perversidades por teléfono?

—Seguramente me gustaría.

Hao se quedó sin palabras. Cómo es que siempre conseguía dejarlo sin habla.

—¿Qué tenías en mente para mañana por la noche?

—Simplemente una cena —replicó él más serio— ¿Qué clase de comida te gusta?

—Resulta fácil agradarme—dijo sin mayor problema—¿Cómo he de vestirme?

—Como quieras, pero con tus zapatos nuevos.

—No me he comprado ningunos zapatos.

Eso sólo estaba aumentando sus ganas de tenerla enfrente.

—Pero me he comprado otra cosa —dijo ella, con voz sugerente.

Hablaba con una cadencia tan sensual que parecía acariciarle la piel con sus palabras. Hao decidió que tenía que controlarse antes de que dijera una estupidez, como pedirle que fuera a su casa en aquel mismo instante para enseñárselo. No quería que Anna supiera lo mucho que la necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

—¿No vas a preguntarme qué?

—No. Enséñamelo mañana —dijo, más secamente de lo que había querido—Buenas noches.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se sintió fatal. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le gustaba muchísimo Anna, por el amor de Dios. Disfrutaba con su compañía. Nada más. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un adolescente con las hormonas desbocadas? Había una explicación, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirla. ¿Cómo se podía enamorar una persona tan rápido? Era ridículo. Pero no era su caso. Decidió bajar al despacho y trabajar durante varias horas hasta que estuviera tan cansado que no pudiera ni pensar.

Por su bien mental, el trabajo era la única cura para este maleficio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola hola! No me quería ir hoy sin terminar este otro capitulo, la verdad es que es más fácil este que el otro, pero los dos me gustan mucho. Alguien me pregunto que porque no sacaba un yoh y anna y la verdad es que me gustan un montón. Leerlos es muy fácil, pero hacerlos, siento que ellos me cuestan trabajo. Sorry, pero ya les digo que estoy buscando algo que se adapte a ellos y sí, con todo gusto lo subiré, nada mas que termine estos dos. No quiero que después se me junten y luego no acabe ninguno. Asi que ténganme paciencia. Gracias por todos sus reviews, son una bendición. s_


	12. Ilusiones

**Capítulo Doce**

Al día siguiente, estaba ansioso por su visita. También por la reacción que tendría al enterarse. En cuanto abrió la puerta, pudo ver expectativa y sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste que vives arriba de tu oficina? —preguntó Anna, quitándose el abrigo.

—No creí que fuera importante.

Él tomó la prenda para meterla al armario.

—Es práctico—admitió dándole una rápida vista—Creo que me parece lo más lógico.

—Y sensato, ahorrar tiempo—coordinó acercándose a ella.

—Y llevarse aun más trabajo a casa o solo bajar al trabajo para estar todo el día metido en el ordenador.

Él comenzó a reír por esa crítica tan severa.

—Nunca dejarás de juzgar mis hábitos.

—¿Sabes…? Conozco un grupo de adictos al trabajo, te puedo pasar el número.

—Anna… Anna…—dijo negando con su cabeza—Me gusta mi trabajo y me apasiono por ello, pero eso no quiere decir que no le dé importancia a lo demás. ¿O es que te parece que soy un inhumano contigo?

Mordió su labio con suavidad, mientras enfrentaba esa traviesa mirada de su parte.

—No, en realidad, te has comportado bastante bien—reconoció, notando que él se acercaba más, hasta tomar su cintura—Eres un buen hombre.

—Lo sé—dijo besando con suavidad su hombro—Ahora ven, acompáñame a ver la vista

Tomó su mano y la guio hacia el salón. Hao vivía en el dúplex que había en el edificio; donde se divisaban unas maravillosas vistas del Támesis. Podía notar, al percibir su insistente mirada, que él buscaba una respuesta al fabuloso paisaje que se contemplaba a través de los cristales.

—Es fabuloso.

El salón estaba decorado con un estilo minimalista. No había desorden por ninguna parte. Tan sólo tres enormes sofás de cuero agrupados alrededor de una chimenea de estilo moderno, una mesa de café, un equipo de música sofisticado y un librero con lo mejor al mundo de los negocios. Al otro lado, una mesa de comedor de madera, con ocho sillas. La mesa estaba puesta para dos en forma bastante elegante y hasta romántica.

—Tu departamento es muy bonito y… minimalista.

—No me gusta el desorden—se encogió de hombros— ¿Te apetece tomar una copa de vino antes de cenar?

—Sí, está bien.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, Ni siquiera se sorprendió de la opulencia del sitio, todo iba muy acorde al resto de la casa. No había prácticamente nada sobre las superficies, aparte de un frutero de madera y una tetera. Además, tampoco se olía nada. No había nada cocinándose ni marinándose. Algo muy raro.

Él sacó una botella de _Chablis_ y sirvió dos copas.

—Salud —dijo, tras levantar la copa a modo de brindis

—Salud— dijo bebiendo un sorbo de vino—Bueno, si vamos a cenar aquí esta noche, ¿significa que vas a cocinar para mí?

—No exactamente—respondió acomodando un mechón rebelde de su cabello castaño—Pagué a la dueña del café de uno de los gimnasios para que me preparara algo que pudiera calentar después.

Por supuesto, eso tenía sentido.

—¿Me dirás que es un desperdicio tener una cocina así y no usarla?

Algo como eso tenía en mente.

—Tal vez si yo cocinara, haría un comentario irritante como ése, pero no es el caso.

Él pareció más relajado, no quería juzgarlo con banalidades O que pensara que lo estaba haciendo.

—Es bueno saberlo, yo… quisiera usarla más, pero no lo necesito. Siempre como fuera. Además, aparte de no tener que cocinar, controlo la comida que se vende en los cafés de mis negocios, consumirla me da información de primera mano.

Como un modelo de negocios redondo, algo muy acorde a su forma de vida.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes—dijo jugando con su copa— Dicen que cocinar es una de las mejores maneras para relajarse.

—Pero tú tampoco cocinas, entonces… ¿cómo te relajas? —cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

—Tengo mis métodos, muy cercanos al placer de cocinar.

—Eso me suena tentador—dijo con voz más grave—Aunque, si pido una demostración, cenaremos muy, muy tarde…

Anna sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando y no pudo contener el deseo. No obstante, decidió disimular y tomó un sorbo de vino para reprimirlo.

—Así que…¿no heredaste el don de la cocina? —cuestionó el castaño.

—A mí no me encanta cocinar, pero a mi madre sí. Ella es bastante desordenada cuando lo hace, la volvía loca cada vez que me tenía como asistente de cocina, porque siempre estaba ordenándole los armarios.

—Entonces, ¿siempre has sido tan ordenada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿por qué has dicho que mi apartamento es minimalista con ese tono de voz?

—Una cosa es ser ordenada y otra ser austero en la decoración.

Aquello sí era más un juicio valorativo, pero él mismo había llegado hasta ese punto. Aun así, no notó incomodidad o algún signo negativo en su rostro. El silencio se prolongó algunos segundos más.

—Me gustaría saber una cosa —dijo él—¿Cuántos pares de zapatos tienes? ¿Los ordenas por colores, estilos o materiales?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Curiosidad.

—Pues eres demasiado curioso—respondió tranquila—Pero no te diré.

Hao pareció divertido.

—En ese caso, sentémonos a cenar.

Se acercaron a la mesa. Asakura le sujetó la silla para que ella se sentara. Entonces, encendió la vela y se dirigió al equipo de música para encenderlo. Una suave música inundó la estancia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo en la cocina?

—No. Prácticamente está todo hecho.

Hao se marchó a la cocina y regresó pocos minutos después con una bandeja de camarones con aguacate y hojas tiernas de espinacas. Todo aderezado con zumo de lima y aceite de oliva.

—Vaya, se ve bastante bien—pronunció Anna, después del primer bocado.

—Exacto—dijo llenando su copa de vino— Cuando tengo esta clase de comida disponible, ¿para qué me voy a molestar cocinando?

—Tienes razón.

El plato principal era pollo frío con patatas y ensalada, que iba aderezado con una deliciosa salsa de granadas y naranja. De postre helado de vainilla con frambuesas. ¿Habría puesto helado de postre sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le gustaba?

—Bueno, ha sido una cena fabulosa —admitió ella—Aunque me gustaría felicitar al chef, es una lástima que no esté presente.

—¡Un momento! Yo lavé las frambuesas del postre, aun puedes felicitar al chef en este momento.

Una pequeña exclamación de ironía se escapó por su boca.

—Eso no es cocinar, Hao.

Él comenzó a reír. Entonces, le dijo que fuera a sentarse al salón mientras él recogía la mesa y preparaba café. Anna se acurrucó en uno de los sofás para observar cómodamente la vista del Támesis. El atardecer cubría ya la ciudad, que se había iluminado con luces blancas y azules que a su vez se reflejaban en el río. Hao no tardó en volver con el café y una caja de bombones.

—Es una hermosa vista —susurró ella.

—Es más bonito aún por la noche —replicó él.

Se sentó a su lado para poder compartir los bombones. Durante un instante, Anna se imaginó todas las tardes de su vida como aquélla. Viviendo con él, compartiendo su espacio, cocinando con él, haciendo el amor con él…

Hao le tomó la mano.

—¿Quieres venir a ver mi dormitorio?

—Claro.

Sin que él encendiera la luz, Anna pudo ver el contenido del dormitorio. Había una cama, con muchos almohadones y una mesilla de noche al lado. Como ocurría en el salón, una pared entera era de cristal, desde el techo hasta el suelo. En vez de cortinas, tenía unas persianas venecianas. Una vez más, no había ni fotografías ni cuadros en las paredes y los muebles parecían ser blancos o de una tonalidad grisácea.

—Es maravilloso…

—A mí me gusta mucho. El cristal me hace sentir libre.

Anna se acercó a la ventana para poder admirar mejor la vista. El castaño se colocó detrás de ella y le deslizó las manos por la cintura. Entonces, le rozó suavemente la nuca con los labios.

—No sé si me gustas más con el cabello suelto o recogido. Con él recogido puedo besarte así, mucho más fácilmente el cuello —susurró, demostrándoselo—. Con él suelto tienes un aspecto más terrenal…

—¿Acaso crees que no lo soy?

—Claro que sí. Y hoy me alegro de que, en vez de traje, te hayas puesto un vestido. Porque me facilita mucho las cosas —musitó él mientras le bajaba el cierre.

—Hao, estamos delante de una ventana… no podemos…

—Deja de preocuparte. Aparte del hecho de que estamos en la última planta, no hay luz en el interior. Nosotros podemos ver a la gente, pero nadie nos puede ver a nosotros. Te aseguro que no pasa nada…

Él comenzó a besarle suavemente la espalda hasta que ella empezó a temblar. Entonces, le bajó el vestido lentamente hasta la cintura para, después, dejarlo caer al suelo.

—Hao… —susurró ella, tras volverse para mirarlo.

—Quiero tocarte, Anna…

—Y yo quiero tocarte a ti.

Ella le desabrochó la camisa mientras Asakura contenía el aliento.

—¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que estás en estos momentos, vestida sólo con unas braguitas de encaje, zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello recogido y un collar de perlas?

—Lo que me compré ayer fueron las braguitas. ¿Te gustan?

—Mucho más que eso…

Hao la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí, la acomodó contra los almohadones mientras él se quitaba la ropa. Entonces, se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a besarla mientras terminaba de desnudarla. Después, se detuvo un instante para ponerse un preservativo y la penetró.

Anna sintió como si verdaderamente estuviera conectando con él y no sólo a nivel corporal. Fue una danza intensa, llena de pasión como la que sentían mutuamente. El gozo en sus ojos era innegable. Cuando terminaron, Hao le quitó las perlas y las colocó sobre la mesilla de noche. Entonces, la llevó al baño que había dentro de la habitación. La ducha era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y él se ocupó de enjabonarle y enjuagarle cada centímetro de su piel. Luego la cubrió con una esponjosa toalla y la secó muy tiernamente.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vistamos. Te llevaré a casa.

Hao no le iba a pedir que se quedara a pasar la noche con él. Y ella tampoco lo esperaba. Además, sabía que Hao ya había compartido muchas cosas que consideraba privadas con ella aquella noche. La acompañó hasta la puerta de su piso. Aun así, Hao no quiso quedarse.

—Si entro a tomar café, sabes tan bien como yo que la cosa no quedará ahí y no quiero avergonzarte si tu hermano llega de sorpresa.

—Sí, tienes razón…

Después, Hao le dio un beso de buenas noches, una vez más: dulce, tierno y lleno de promesas, y se marchó. Anna sintió después de mucho tiempo, un cosquilleo en su estómago. Esto no era parte del plan, era muy pronto además. Habían acordado que irían poco a poco. Si ella lo presionaba demasiado, todo podía estallarle en la cara. Sólo tenía que ser paciente. El problema es que sus ilusiones iban a mil por hora.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTA: ¡**HOLA! No ha sido muy largo el tiempo y la verdad es que con todo lo que está pasando, ya he tenido más tiempo libre. Es de verdad una pena todo lo que está pasando en el mundo y a todos ustedes si andan en cuarentena, bueno aquí les traigo un poco de mi historia para que sigan leyendo. Espero les guste y bueno ahí vamos avanzando de a poquito. Cuídense mucho y sigan las indicaciones**. **


	13. Experiencias

**Capítulo Trece**

Durante las cuatro semanas siguientes, salieron muchas tardes fuera del trabajo. Hao seguía sin encontrar sustituta para Jeanne, pero a Anna no le importaba mucho continuar en el cargo. Le gustaba trabajar para él, sobre todo cuando le pedía que lo acompañara para ver hoteles para su nuevo proyecto.

—¿Puedes venir a ver un sitio conmigo? —preguntó él.

—¿Te refieres a ese sitio que encontraste en Cromer? —replicó ella.

Recordaba que Hao habló de aquella ciudad del condado de Norfolk unos días atrás.

—Me temo que se trata de otro fin de semana. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo?

—El viernes por la mañana. Tienes que estar aquí a las ocho.

Norfolk sólo estaba a un par de horas en coche. Tal vez no era el hotel que ella había pensado.

—Lleva ropa informal y zapatos planos para caminar.

—Yo creía que Norfolk era una zona muy llana —comentó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—No tanto—dijo pensativo— Por cierto, necesitaré una copia de tu pasaporte.

¿Para qué necesitaba todo eso? Sonaba más para una excursión, pero conociéndolo, eso quedaba fuera de todo parámetro. Además, decía que tenía interés en que manejara su coche estando allá.

—No sabía que ahora te pedían el pasaporte en la agencia de coches.

—Tal vez quieren identificar mejor a los conductores, son mejor que una simple ID. No olvides llevarlo ese día, para corroborar tu identidad.

Decidió no prestarle mucha atención a su petición. Sin embargo, el viernes por la mañana, no abordaron un coche a Norfolk, en lugar de eso se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Londres.

—¿ A dónde vamos? —preguntó intrigada.

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos—dijo pasando por la banda de seguridad.

—Yo creía que íbamos a ver uno de tus hoteles…

—No—respondió acomodando su ropa—Este fin de semana vamos a descansar.

—¿Descansar, tú? ¿En qué mundo? —dijo desprendiéndose de sus accesorios.

—Tal vez tú me hayas inspirado.

Tal vez. Desde luego, Anna había notado que Hao trabajaba muchas menos horas últimamente. Después de ingresar, fueron a tomar un café. Mientras esperaban su pedido, la rubia miró las pantallas que anunciaban la salida de los vuelos. Como todo eso fue tan de sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de la sala en la que abordarían. De repente, lo vio en la pantalla:_ Hangar privado. Asakura. _

—¿Hangar privado? —preguntó con mayor extrañeza_—_¿Has alquilado un vuelo sólo para nosotros?

Él pareció notar el sitio al que se dirigía su vista, aun así no pareció verle mayor inconveniente.

—Un amigo mío es el dueño de una línea aérea.

—¿Un amigo tuyo es el dueño de una aerolínea?

—Una pequeña—dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello—No importa, no le des importancia, además será un vuelo económico dentro de la clase_ premiere_.

En efecto, el avión era muy pequeño. Sólo tenía seis asientos y el piloto, pero contaba con todos los lujos. Cuatro horas más tarde, aterrizaron en un pequeño aeropuerto.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Era la quinta o sexta vez que preguntaba el destino.

—En Samos, Grecia—confesó finalmente.

Seguro no era algo que esperaba. Tampoco que al salir del aeropuerto llegaran directo al puerto. Era una sorpresa sobre otra, en especial cuando los ojos de Anna contemplaron el precioso yate amarrado al muelle.

—¿Vamos a ir en eso? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Sí.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras ella examinaba el navío.

—¿Y…has contratado a alguien para que lo conduzca?

— Yo conduciré el barco—dijo orgulloso—No es nada complicado. Además, te puedo enseñar a ti.

—Debes de estar de bromeando—dijo cruzándose de brazos—¿En verdad tienes experiencia?

—¿Te estás acobardando? Si no recuerdo mal, en Scarborough te gustó montar en el barco…

—Se trataba de un paseo. Yo era tan sólo una pasajera y sólo tenía que mirar el paisaje.

—Aquí también lo eres. No tienes que hacer nada. Tan sólo disfrutar del paisaje—dijo confiado—Vamos a ir a una isla que está al oeste de aquí: Icaria. Ícaro fue quien le dio nombre.

—¿El muchacho al que su padre le puso unas alas de cera para escapar de prisión, pero que, en su huida, se acercó tanto al sol que la cera se le derritió y terminó ahogado?

—El mismo—dijo alegre.

Aun así, no dejaba de verlo con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de barcos y de la historia de esta zona?

—De vez en cuando también tomo vacaciones.

Sonaba algo extraño.

—¿Y has navegado antes?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que te arriesgaría por un capricho tonto?

No, ante todo, él era una de las personas más responsables que había conocido en su vida. Así que le concedió su voto de confianza.

Tomó su mano y juntos subieron al barco.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo él— Entonces, saldremos a la mar y encontraremos un bonito sitio en el que atracar esta noche. Podemos comer en alguna taberna en alguna parte. Ahora, siéntate aquí y mira los barcos durante un rato. Ah, y cámbiate los zapatos.

Anna comprendió por fin por qué había insistido tanto con los zapatos. Aunque ya estaba considerando que tenía un fetiche con su calzado.

—Los tengo en la maleta.

—Está bien. Quítate ésos—señaló sus pies— Te subiré los planos cuando regrese.

Cuando Hao reapareció, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas, unos pantalones negros hasta la rodilla con zapatos de suela de goma. También se había puesto unas gafas de sol y llevaba el cabello atado.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Tras darle los zapatos, se inclinó y le robó un apasionado beso.

—Me has mentido… —susurró ella— Me dijiste que íbamos a Norfolk.

—No. Tú lo diste por sentado—dijo acariciando sus labios con su pulgar—Yo simplemente no te corregí.

—Pero sí me mentiste en lo del pasaporte.

—Una mentira piadosa para despistarte—dijo besando su hombro— Sólo quería sorprenderte. Jamás te mentiría sobre nada importante.

De corazón, eso esperaba.

—¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó acariciando su cabeza— ¿No estarás pensando en comprar un yate o un hotel en Grecia?

—Bueno, pues… —bromeó—No. Ya te he dicho que este fin de semana venimos a descansar. Nos limitaremos a disfrutar del mar y del sol.

De repente buscó algo en su bolsillo.

—Esto me recuerda que debes ponerte crema protectora —añadió, mostrándole el frasco—Los rayos del sol queman más en alta mar. Se necesita un factor de protección muy alto.

—¿Me la vas a poner tú? —sugirió.

—Claro…

Hao le untó la crema sobre la piel.

A continuación, comenzó con las maniobras para sacar el barco del puerto. Mientras Anna disfrutaba de las vistas. El azul del mar era maravilloso. Asakura la llevó a la isla Nas, donde recorrieron las hermosas playas de suave y dorada arena. Luego encontraron un camino que estaba atravesada por un río y que los condujo a unas ruinas. Continuaron el trazado y, entonces, encontraron un profundo lago con una catarata.

—No podemos perdernos esto —dijo Asakura.

Se quitó los zapatos y la ayudó a ella a quitarse los suyos. Entonces, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió directamente al lago.

—¡Hao!

—No tenemos ropa de baño. Nos arrestarán si nos bañamos desnudos y yo… yo me muero de ganas por besarte debajo de una cascada. Ésta es la mejor opción.

No objetó, dejó que Hao la condujese al interior y allí se besaron apasionadamente.

Anna susurró en silencio lo mucho que lo amaba.

Tanta pasión se despertó en ellos que terminaron por regresar al barco. Una vez arriba, Hao no tuvo la menor contemplación en hacerle el amor en el camarote. Pasaron horas hasta quedar plenamente satisfechos. Después, encontraron una tranquila taberna y cenaron pescado a las hierbas con ensalada y pastelillos con miel.

— Quisiera pagar algo, pero como no me avisaste, no tuve tiempo de cambiar dinero—objetó la rubia, al verlo pagar todas las cuentas.

—No—negó él, acariciando su mano—Yo te impedí que te fueras de vacaciones en su momento. Este es mi modo de compensarte. Verte disfrutar es suficiente para mí. El dinero no importa.

—Claro, para ti no…

—Yo salí de la nada y, en el camino, comprendí que el dinero no es importante. Lo que más cuenta es quién eres de verdad.

Efectivamente, Hao Asakura era un buen hombre con un gran corazón que aún mantenía protegido por altas barricadas. No obstante, Anna esperaba que pudiera confiar en ella pronto, porque lo necesitaba y quería que tuviera la misma confianza. Mas no lo presionaría, poco a poco, él le abriría su corazón, del mismo modo que ella hacía con él.

El fin de semana fue mágico. De hecho, el sábado por la tarde vieron un grupo de delfines nadando en el mar.

—Esto es maravilloso —susurró ella—Tú eres maravilloso.

Abrazó a Hao por la cintura y se acurrucó a él, mientras el castaño le daba un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. Estuvieron mucho tiempo contemplando a los delfines. Después de cenar, se tumbaron en cubierta para contemplar las estrellas. Anna se quedó dormida en sus brazos, como si ése fuera su sitio de pertenencia. Para su desgracia, el viaje no duró casi nada, tuvieron que regresar a Londres el domingo por la tarde.

—Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no duermes aquí esta noche? —sugirió Hao cuando llegaron a su apartamento.

Nunca antes le había pedido que durmiera con él en su apartamento de Londres. ¿Una barrera menos?

—Claro.

Él pidió algo a domicilio.

Comer pizza en la cocina de su casa resultaba bastante doméstico, pero Anna sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones ni esperar demasiado. En aquellos momentos, le bastaba con estar desnuda entre sus brazos sobre la enorme cama, observando cómo la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Se quedó dormida con la mejilla apoyada contra el corazón de Hao. Esperando un futuro prometedor.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/a: ¡Hola! No ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice y bueno quisiera agradecerles a todos por leer, por sus visitas, sus comentarios. Me engrandecen mucho y pues decirles que a mi también me gusta mucho escribir de Hao y Anna, siento que ellos dos se quedaron con esas ganas en el manga. Un pequeño respira para todos nosotros que seguimos en cuarentena y seguro lo estaremos un buen tiempo.

Cuidense mucho y nos veremos pronto.


	14. Familia

**Capítulo Catorce**

El lunes a la hora de comer, Anna decidió darse una vuelta por los escaparates del centro comercial cercano. Quería a comprarle a Hao un regalo por el extraordinario fin de semana en Grecia. Conociéndolo, como ahora lo hacía, sabía que no le gustaban las cosas inútiles y quería algo práctico, pero simbólico. Tras recorrer el espacio seleccionado a la oficina, no tardó en encontrar el regalo perfecto. Cuando su jefe regresó de una reunión, encontró una caja atada con una cinta azul sobre su mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo inspeccionando el paquete.

—Es para ti—respondió Anna, dejando los papeles en el escritorio— Sólo quería darte las gracias por el fin de semana.

Él pareció sonreír por el detalle.

—No tenías que comprarme nada.

—Quería hacerlo.

Abrió la caja y miró fijamente su contenido.

—Es cristal sueco, un pisapapeles—explicó la rubia—Dos delfines esculpidos en cristal bailando en una ola.

Como los que miraron en el mar en Icaria.

—Es muy bonito—dijo con una sonrisa más amplia—De verdad, no tenías que comprarme nada, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Acto seguido, tomó su mano y la sentó en su regazo para besarla en forma cálida y dulce. Ella no tardó en responder a su caricia, acariciando su cabello en el proceso. Anna no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso. No sabía qué pensar, tenía la corazonada que había algo más que atracción sexual entre ellos. De hecho, creía que se parecía mucho al amor.

—Me pareció que los delfines te harían recordar ese fin de semana….

—Créeme que lo tengo muy presente—dijo volviendo a besarla.

Aquella semana, Hao le pidió que se quedara a dormir en su apartamento dos noches. Esto significó mucho para Anna, porque él parecía estar menos hermético, más receptivo a su presencia y a todo lo que se relacionara con esta particular relación amorosa. Ése fue el impulso que necesitó para invitarlo a una reunión familiar.

—Este domingo es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme —le preguntó el viernes por la mañana—No es nada elaborado porque sólo va a cumplir dos años… Una celebración familiar con un pastel

—Celebración familiar… —repitió él con reservas.

Eso activó sus alarmas.

—Mira, no tienes por qué venir, si no quieres—dijo firme— Simplemente se me ocurrió…

—Te agradezco que me hayas invitado.

Anna sabía que él iba a disculparse con algo de trabajo, como hacía cuando no deseaba algo.

—Yo… Está bien.

Lo cierto, es que lo último que imaginó fue que escucharía esas palabras.

—Pero no conozco a muchos niños —añadió—Tendrás que ayudarme a escoger un regalo para ella.

—¿Un regalo?

—Señorita Kyoyama, hasta yo sé que uno no va a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin un regalo —dijo él.

El tono de su voz era ligero, pero la expresión de su rostro era inescrutable. Anna no sabía lo que él estaba pensando y eso la turbaba

—¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan?

—Bueno...iba a ir a la juguetería esta tarde. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —dijo mirando su reloj— Sé que tienes una cita en la tarde. ¿Qué te parece si cierro yo el despacho y nos encontramos a las seis?

—Está bien. Te llamaré si me retraso.

—Hao…

—¿Sí? —dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Sé que este tipo de cosas no te gustan mucho, pero en verdad valoro que te tomes la molestia.

—No te preocupes —dijo, no muy convencido—A veces uno tiene que ceder para ganar en los contratos. Así se hacen las buenas negociaciones.

Claro, eso lo entendía, aunque no hablaban de negocios, sino de su vida personal. Suspiró, volviendo a sus asuntos. ¿Por qué era tan quisquilloso? ¿Qué hacía falta para que Hao comprendiera que podía confiar plenamente en ella? ¿Para qué le confiara su corazón?

A las seis en punto se encontraron frente a una famosa juguetería. Entraron y vieron que todo estaba lleno de familias. De padres escogiendo regalos para sus hijos con gran cariño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Hao pisó una tienda como aquélla? Se dijo que trataría la situación como si fuera trabajo. Sólo tenía que elegir un regalo para una niña. No era tan difícil.

Después de mirar un buen rato, escogieron un caballete de color rosa, varios botes de pintura infantil, pinceles y mucho papel.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Asakura insistió en que tomaran un taxi. Y le dio al taxista la dirección del departamento de Anna. Argumentando que no podría subir toda la compra sola. Lo que no contaban es que Horo Horo andaría rondando su puerta, en busca de algo de comer.

Hao no pareció incómodo de su presencia. A pesar de que era su primer encuentro. Incluso pidió comida hindú para ahorrarle tiempo en la cocina. Pilika se unió a la mesa. Y así transcurrió una velada tranquila. No es que su visita le incomodara, estaba mas que acostumbrada a ellos, bueno quizá sólo el Usui. Pero ver al Asakura tan resuelto con unos extraños le dio esperanza de que la reunión familiar funcionaría.

Incluso él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había disfrutado mucho la cena. Aunque no era lo mismo, una cosa eran sus vecinos y amigos y otra muy distinta, la familia. Pensar en la reunión familiar del domingo, le daba urticaria. Pese a eso, estaba completamente seguro de que la familia de Anna no tenía nada que ver con la suya. Ya conocía a su hermano y en nada se parecía al suyo, ni al resto de su progenie. No obstante, no podía evitar recordar momentos que prefería enterrar para siempre.

Aspiró profundo cuando el día por fin llegó.

La arquitectura era digna de admirar, y desde fuera, el hogar parecía muy acogedor. Buscaron un espacio, Hao vio que ya había más coches en la acera. Además de la casa principal, había un establo y un enorme granero. Caminaron hacia la puerta trasera.

—Casi nadie utiliza la principal —explicó la rubia—Todo el mundo entra por la cocina.

Cuando Anna abrió la puerta, dos labradores de color dorado la recibieron. Luego empezaron a saltar a su alrededor por un poco de su atención. Ella parecía acostumbrada. Entonces, uno de ellos lo vio y comenzó a ladrar.

—Hey! Está bien, es un amigo.

Hao apoyó los regalos contra la pared y extendió la mano para que el perro pudiera olería. El perro la olisqueó un poco y se la lamió.

—Se llaman Russet y Pippin, los diferencias por el color de sus collares—señaló Kyoyama.

—¿Son nombres de manzanas?

—¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar aquí? —comentó Anna—Mucho de la producción es en base a manzanas y algunos otros frutos.

En aquel momento, una mujer se les acercó. El parecido con rubia era muy significativo. Tenía el aspecto que la joven tendría treinta años después. No había duda de que era su madre. Fue una presentación habitual, nada extraordinario.

—Encantada de conocerte, Hao.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó el castaño extendiendo la mano.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella no la estrechó.

—Vamos, deja las formalidades—dijo, antes de darle un abrazo.

¿Cuántos años llevaba sin recibir el cariño de una madre? Tal vez demasiado tiempo. A pesar de sus reservas, devolvió el gesto.

—Entra a tomar un café. Pippin y Russet, no molesten a nuestro invitado —advirtió la señora—¿Te ha dicho Anna que a Russet le gustan mucho los zapatos? No los dejes por ninguna parte. Russet los roba y se los lleva a su montón. Así perdió Anna muchos pares.

Hao se echó a reír y volvió a tomar los regalos que había comprado para la niña. Entonces, las siguió al interior de la cocina. Era la típica cocina de granja, tan familiar y calurosa, que no tardó en sucumbir al encanto.

—¿Quieres té o café?

—Café, gracias.

Anna comenzó a prepararlo, sabía a la perfección cómo le gustaba. Al poco rato, tenía una taza humeante sobre la mesa, junto con una generosa porción de tarta de manzana sobre un plato.

—Eso es para matar el hambre hasta que llegue la hora de comer—dijo la madre de ella.

Tuvo que admitir que eso era una calurosa bienvenida. Ellos eran confiados, tan diferentes a lo que recordaba de su familia. Tal vez por eso desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

Minutos después, el padre de Anna hizo acto de presencia. Al igual que la matriarca, sintió un gesto afable en sus palabras de bienvenida. Además le gustó ver el cariño que le tenía a su hija. Parecía un gran mentor.

—¿Y cuántos pares de zapatos te has comprado esta semana, cariño?

—Ninguno. No soy tan caprichosa—dijo rolando los ojos—Y no digas eso frente a los invitados, cualquiera diría que soy una compulsiva.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pese al enojo de Anna.

—Vamos, nena. Tu amigo ya debe conocer que tienes una afición por comprar calzado, ¿no es cierto, señor Asakura?

—Por supuesto y lo he visto de primera mano—afirmó el castaño—También me le he preguntado cuántos pares tiene, nunca me ha dicho.

—¿Lo ves, Anna? No soy el único que pregunta.

Decir que le agradó molestarla en compañía de su padre fue poco. Poco a poco, la casa se fue llenando, hasta que escucharon mucho más movimiento en la entrada.

—¡Y aquí está la cumpleañera! —anunció su hermana.

La mujer entró con varias bolsas en las manos, mientras la niña saludaba a medio mundo en la cocina. Al llegar con Hao se detuvo en seco frente a él y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Maisie—le dijo Anna, tomándola en brazos—Éste es mi amigo Hao.

—Hako —repitió Maisie, pronunciando el nombre a su manera.

—Hao—corrigió la rubia.

—Hako… — añadió, mucho más contenta.

Eso era bastante extraño, no sabía qué decir. Una vez más, fingiría que era un asunto de trabajo.

—Hola Maisie—dijo con una diminuta sonrisa— Feliz cumpleaños.

—La, Hako! —respondió la niña a su manera.

Anna sonrió confiada.

—Te va a costar mucho que te llame de otra manera. No creo que debas mencionarlo entre tus socios de negocios en Londres.

—¿Qué te parece si me llevo a Russet a Londres en el coche y lo suelto entre tus zapatos?

Todos se echaron a reír. Hao se sintió como si hubiera pasado una prueba. Lo que fue aun más raro. A lo largo de la fiesta, hizo todo lo posible por unirse a los festejos y disfrutar de la alegría general. Sin embargo, sintió un profundo alivio cuando llegó la hora de dar los regalos y apagar las velas.

Casi de inmediato, Anna sugirió que deberían ir pensando en regresar a Londres. Evidentemente, había notado que él no estaba tan cómodo como aparentaba, se había ido quedando cada vez más callado durante la celebración. Ni siquiera con su hermano estaba tan resuelto y eso que lo conocía más.

—Hao, no quería ofenderte cuando Maisie te llamó Hako…—dijo seria, recordando el incidente ya en el auto—Sabes cómo son los niños.

En realidad, no se había ofendido.

—No importa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada —mintió.

No quería hacerle daño. Si su relación iba a más, tendría que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que tendría que acostumbrarse a la familia, algo que llevaba toda la vida evitando. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo

—Simplemente estoy un poco cansado. Eso es todo.

Anna no estaba del todo convencida. Evidentemente, había algo en el pasado de Hao que él no quería contarle. Se había vuelto a cerrar a ella y lo único que podía explicarlo era la visita a su casa. ¿Acaso no le habían caído bien? No se imaginaba por qué. Su familia le caía bien a todo el mundo. Hasta a Lyserg, decía sentirse cómodo entre ellos.

Se mantuvieron callados, escuchando música, hasta que aparcó el coche frente a su apartamento.

—¿Quieres subir? —preguntó la rubia.

—No, gracias—dijo con un gran suspiro—Estoy un poco cansado y tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de mañana.

—Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sintió muy rara al notar que él no tenía la más mínima intención de besarla. Aquella noche, durmió muy mal, sólo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó al despacho, Hao estaba hablando por teléfono. Sólo tuvo tiempo de saludarla con la mano, lo que le pareció a Anna normal. Sin embargo, cuando colgó, no le dio un beso de buenos días. Tampoco se despidió de ella con un beso cuando se fue a una reunión. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que volvían a ser sólo compañeros de trabajo?

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó Hao al regresar al despacho.

—Claro—asintió, tecleando algo en el ordenador— ¿Por qué?

—Estás muy callada.

¿Y la extraña era ella?

—¿Día muy atareado? —reviró el objeto de la conversación.

—Hay un problema con uno de los gimnasios. Han salido grietas. He tenido que organizar una reunión con el encargado para ver cómo se pueden minimizar las molestias a los clientes. Cosas que ocurren.

No dijo nada, en realidad no había mucho que pudiera aportar a su problemática, además parecía tener todo bajo control.

—Mira, Anna. No sé leer el pensamiento—dijo pasando una mano por su rostro— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Qué hay de malo con mi familia?

—Nada —respondió él, perplejo—Todos me agradaron, fueron muy amables conmigo. ¿Por qué supones que hay un problema con tu familia?

—Entonces, ¿por qué te muestras tan distante conmigo desde ayer?

Él intentó darle una sonrisa despreocupada y segura, pero ella no se tragó ni un poco su pésima actuación.

—Anna, creo que estás exagerando —dijo él, sin saber cómo podía explicarlo sin entrar en detalle del pasado —Mira, admito que las familias me resultan difíciles. Pero no todo el mundo tiene una familia como la tuya, me resulta extraño. Quizá sólo estoy algo ofuscado por el tema. No estoy acostumbrado a ese trato.

—Bien, eso lo entiendo—dijo un poco más calmada—Pero no veo por qué tengas que ser tan restrictivo. No todos son iguales, no porque tengas problemas con unos, debas tener problemas con todos en general.

—Me estás haciendo parecer poco razonable.

—Porque lo eres.

Estaba atentando con el último gramo de paciencia que le restaba.

—Simplemente soy un poco cauteloso, eso es todo. Lo intentaré. ¿De acuerdo? Pero de una vez quiero que sepas que no me resulta fácil, así que no esperes demasiado. Ya te he dicho que tengo asuntos del pasado.

—Pues cuéntamelos —le ordenó ella tras sentarse encima de su escritorio— ¿Por qué las familias te molestan tanto?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Anna se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. Hao comprendió que no lo iba a dejar hasta que no sacara algo.

—No todo el mundo se lleva bien con su familia—dijo simple— Yo no veo a la mía desde hace muchos años y no tenemos nada en común.

—No—dijo cortante—Supongo que no todos somos millonarios.

—Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero—dijo algo cansado—Yo no tenía mucho cuando me marché. Pensé que me conocías mejor. Yo no juzgo a las personas por lo que ganan ni por lo que tienen en el banco, sino por quiénes son. Por cómo tratan a los demás—dijo molesto— Mi familia… De verdad que no quiero hablar de esto. Dejémoslo en que ellos no ven las cosas como las veo yo.

Ella lo miró por un largo tiempo.

—Entiendo eso, ocurre con muchas familias—dijo masajeando su sien— Sin embargo, tú lo estás utilizando para aislarte de todos, Hao, y eso no es bueno.

—Yo no me estoy aislando.

—Pero no te implicas—replicó abierta.

—Correcto.

¿Y eso era todo? Durante minutos permaneció callada, esperando algo más de su parte. Nada llegó.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé qué terreno piso—dijo fulminante—Por mi parte, no voy a ponerte en una situación incómoda de nuevo.

—Gracias…

—No tienes que agradecerme, a nadie le gusta estar en una posición incómoda.

Después de eso, regresó al trabajo. Anna estuvo muy callada el resto del día. Hao, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer para arreglar la situación. A las cinco en punto, ella apagó su ordenador.

—Anna, ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

—Estoy un poco cansada—dijo guardando todas sus cosas.

—Podría dejar el partido de squash para que pudiéramos cenar un poco antes.

—Otro día, de verdad que necesito descansar.

En otras palabras, seguía enfadada con él y necesitaba espacio. El martes, Hao no apareció por el despacho en casi todo el día. Anna se marchó antes de que él regresara. Al ver que no estaba, Hao se sintió muy desilusionado. No podían seguir así. La echaba de menos.

Tomó el teléfono y la llamó al móvil. Durante un desagradable momento, pensó que ella no iba a contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, soy Hao —dijo, a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía—Bueno… ¿estás libre esta tarde?

—Ya sabes que los martes salgo con mis amigos—contestó bastante neutral—Esta noche he quedado con los Usui para ir al cine.

Sabía que era arriesgado y se jugaba el quedar como estúpido, pero quería ceder terreno.

—Tal vez luego podrías pasarte por aquí. Te podría preparar un chocolate caliente o lo que tú quisieras—dijo algo atropellado—Bueno, ya está. Lo dejo en tus manos. Qué disfrutes de la película.

—Gracias.

Hao no pudo concentrarse el resto de la tarde. Justo cuando pensaba que ella ya no iba a acudir, el intercomunicador de entrada sonó.

—Espero que el chocolate caliente sea bueno.

Reconoció su voz en un instante.

—Lo será.

Cuando entró por la puerta, ella parecía muy distante. Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a acercarse y abrazarla, para ocultar el rostro contra su hombro. Se tranquilizó con sólo sentir el aroma de su piel.

—Me esforzaré más—prometió vehemente.

—Pero tienes… asuntos y yo no quiero forzarte a nada—dijo tranquila—No deberías hacer algo, si te sientes forzado a hacerlo.

—Sí—repitió firme—Pero como tú dijiste, hay personas buenas y no tan buenas. Eso no tiene por qué nublar mi juicio. Ahora todo eso está en el pasado y ahí es donde quiero que esté. Donde necesito que esté.

Como respuesta, ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Si algo te molesta, sólo dímelo—dijo más suave—No vuelvas a cerrarte conmigo, Hao.

—Lo intentaré. Créeme. Lo intentaré —prometió—Pero no te alejes de mí.

Y lo decía en serio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Nota de Autor: ¡Hola!Gracias por sus comentarios son energía pura para seguir en este camino. Y también decirles, que bueno ando aprovechando mi tiempo libre para terminar mis dos historias. Sé que todo esto es algo un poco tedioso de vivir, la situación en general, pero hay que verle el lado más bueno. Y aquí seguimos, dando lo mejor de nosotros.

Gracias a todos!


	15. Derivado de un problema

**Capítulo Quince**

Las siguientes dos semanas marcharon sin mayor problema. Hasta podría decir que la discusión del otro día marchó en forma favorable a él, no sólo por la reconciliación y el sexo que vino después, sino por la manera en que ambos conectaron. Anna pasó casi todas las noches en su apartamento. Incluso él hizo el esfuerzo de convivir una vez más con la familia de ella.

En cierto modo, ambos se sentían cómodos con esa dinámica. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, sabían muy bien que estaban en otro nivel en la relación. Era mucho más que sexo momentáneo.

Aun no sabía qué esperar o si estar cauto ante la situación, pero Anna no le parecía una chica de la cual debía desconfiar.

El viernes, a mediodía, Anna recibió una llamada de sus padres. Trató de concentrarse en los papeles que revisaba, pero era obvio que era una cuestión que la preocupaba. Se notaba en su semblante, antes de girar la silla para coger un papel y escribir unas anotaciones.

Antes de que terminara la llamada, se levantó y apagó la pantalla del ordenador para hablar con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La rubia giró sus silla para verlo.

—Reparaciones—dijo cansada—Ya sabes, cuando se estropea algo en las casas viejas, hace falta mucho tiempo y mucho dinero.

—¿La casa de tus padres?

—El tejado—respondió en concreto—La tormenta de la semana pasada voló unas cuantas tejas. Mi padre pensó que se podía arreglar fácil, pero después de la inspección le dijeron que también las maderas estaban podridas. Y para no hacerlo más largo, el seguro no cubre esos daños y el dinero de mis padres está ligado a su negocio, donde por el momento no cuenta con mucha liquidez.

—Entiendo.

—Yo tengo algunos ahorros, pero mis hermanos tienen otros gastos, sería difícil para ellos sustentar el proyecto—continuó viendo la larga lista de arreglos— Al final, mis padres tendrán que vender el negocio porque nadie les dará un buen precio. Lo malo es que el huerto lleva en la familia muchos años. A mi padre le va a doler mucho tener que venderlo, en especial después de...

Anna se detuvo en seco, él no tenía por qué saber lo del negocio con Lyersg.

—¿Después de qué? —preguntó curioso.

—No importa.

Alzó la ceja por lo tajante que era para finalizar el relato.

—Hey, momento, señorita Kyoyama—dijo levantando su dedo—Tú me dijiste que no me cerrara a ti. Te pido que hagas lo mismo.

Anna quedó en silencio durante largo tiempo. Luego, Hao la hizo levantarse de la silla y la acomodó sobre su regazo.

—Vamos, cuéntame, no puede ser tan malo.

Suspiró, dejándose envolver por sus brazos. Tenía razón, no era momento de guardarle secretos.

—Se trata de Lyserg—describió lento—Creía que estaba enamorado de mí y pensé que le gustaba mi familia. El negocio marchaba bien, estaba creciendo. Incluso, mis padres querían cotizar en la bolsa.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Casi dejó escapar una risa irónica.

—Lyserg asesoró a un consorcio y éste trató de ejecutar una OPA hostil sobre la granja. Mi padre consiguió evitarla, pero perdieron mucho dinero por ello. Por lo tanto, es culpa mía que no tengan fondos para poder arreglar el tejado. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, aun no pueden recuperarse del todo. Si yo no les hubiera presentado a Diethel, éste no se habría enterado.

—Si se movía en el mundo de los mercados especulativos, se habría enterado de todas formas—descartó Hao— El hecho de que te conociera a ti es irrelevante. No fue culpa tuya, pero sólo un canalla de primera clase habría sido capaz de utilizarte de ese modo. La violencia no resuelve nada —dijo, apretando los puños— Pero en estos momentos me gustaría darle una buena golpiza al infeliz.

Ella también quiso hacerlo en su momento.

—No se merece tanto esfuerzo—dijo arreglando su cabello—Créeme, es un cobarde.

—Pero tú sí vales el esfuerzo—respondió besando sus labrios—Por ti le habría dejado la cara irreconocible.

—No lo dudo—agregó la rubia, palpando su pecho tonificado.

Eso comenzaba a ser excitante.

—Bien….—dijo tomando su mano para frenarla—Pongámonos a trabajar, de nada nos sirve estar aquí preocupándonos y menos distraernos en… cuestiones físicas. Dame más datos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, separándose de él.

—Yo me dedico a esto. Hago que los negocios prosperen. Si tus padres me permiten ver sus libros y me explican cómo funciona el negocio, podría encontrar una solución.

—¿Les ayudarías? ¿Por mí?

—Es un negocio—minimizó el punto— Yo me dedico a esto. Y no soy Lyserg, por si esto te preocupa.

Sonrió con ternura.

—Eso no me preocupa, yo confío en ti.

Sus palabras le llenaron de un calor especial su pecho. Se sentía bien tener su plena confianza.

—Bien—dijo apurándola— Te sugiero que llames a tus padres y les preguntes si podemos ir a verlos ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora? —mencionó cada vez más extrañada—Pero tenes otras reuniones y otros compromisos.

—Nada que no se pueda dejar para otro día. Tú te puedes ocupar de cambiarlos de fecha mientras vamos en el coche.

—¿De verdad harías algo así?

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo seguro—Llama ahora mismo a tus padres.

Al llegar a la granja, Hao le pidió a su padre que le explicara la situación en la que se encontraba. Tras hacerle una serie de preguntas, el castaño insistió en ver las instalaciones antes de repasar las cifras. Cuando regresaron se pusieron a analizar los números y los libros de contabilidad. Terminaron muy tarde, por lo que su madre les invitó a cenar.

Desde la hora del almuerzo, la casa se fue llenando, conforme se enteraron sus hermanos de la situación. A nadie le quedaba la duda de que fueran una familia unida. Todos escucharon atentamente lo que Hao tenía que decir sobre el negocio. Todos y cada uno realizaron sugerencias y ofrecieron su ayuda.

Entonces, Asakura lo comprendió. Todos los miembros de la familia se apoyaban los unos a los otros y se preocupaban por lo que le ocurría a cada miembro. Así es como debía funcionar una familia.

Se quedó callado el resto de la tarde, dejando que fueran ellos decidieran el plan de negocios. Tenían buenos puntos de vista y buenos criterios, así que no consideró oportuno intervenir en la reunión final.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, cuando alguien colocó un plato con pastel de manzana frente a él. A ese paso, la madre de su novia lo dejaría obeso.

—Se está haciendo tarde —comentó con una gran sonrisa—Quédate a pasar la noche. No tardaré ni un segundo en prepararte la habitación de invitados.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo—dijo tomando el primer trozo— Tengo reuniones mañana temprano.

—¿Estás seguro? No sería ningún inconveniente.

—Estoy seguro, pero muchas gracias de todos modos—respondió de buen modo—Agradezco mucho la oferta y el pastel.

—Cuando quieras, sabes que eres bienvenido en esta casa.

No lo dudaba. Tras media hora, Anna salió del despacho. Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche, así que consideró que era momento de partir. Ella comprendió y lo acompañó al exterior..

—Tú te vas a quedar, supongo. Si quieres hacerlo, no hay inconveniente —dijo.

—Quisiera irme contigo —replicó ella—Pero aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Ya sabes, una cabeza es un mundo. Ahora junta cinco.

—Claro, lo comprendo—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hao no la obligaría a elegir, pero se sintió muy solo durante el trayecto de vuelta a Londres. La noche era solitaria y el coche parecía vacío aunque puso la música muy alta. Cuando entró en su piso, tanto minimalismo le resultó estéril. Se maldijo por no quedarse en la granja con ella. Tal vez, aun no estaba listo. Quizá avanzaban muy rápido. Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, enfocarse. Eso de necesitar, no le iba bien a nadie. Pero por más que deseaba retornar viejo estilo de vida, tuvo que aceptar que no deseaba el viejo molde.

Durante las tres siguientes semanas, Anna decidió en conjunto con Hao, reducir su horario de trabajo. Y pasar la mitad del tiempo en Kent y el resto en Londres. Admitía que era un ritmo cansado, así que tras un par de días, el Asakura le entregó una llave.

—Esto no es una declaración de intenciones, ni significa que nos vayamos a mudar juntos—le advirtió—Pero estaba pensando…. Que si te quedas en mi casa, al menos podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Ella valoró el gesto en forma positiva. Aceptando el progreso que eso implicaba para su relación, aunque fuere en un modo sutil. En especial, lo sentía porque la iniciativa surgía de él, al ver que el tiempo se evaporaba con rapidez viniendo de una ciudad a otra. Además, la acompañó los tres domingos sin falta a la granja. Pasaba tiempo con su familia, incluso colaboraba con sus hermanos en algunas tareas domésticas y de campo.

En general, no podría quejarse, todo marchaba muy bien.

De repente, el miércoles de la cuarta semana, se levantó muy mareada. Pensó de inmediato en el menú anterior, a pesar de que los emparedados de la cafetería eran buenos, su estómago parecía resentido desde la noche anterior. Decidió pasarlo por alto y ponerse a trabajar, pero cuando llegó a la oficina, la situación no mejoró. Hizo una nota mental para pasar por una pastilla al término del almuerzo.

Luego casi tira el café, al recordar que en último mes no se había surtido de algunos productos en la farmacia.

Hizo una cuenta veloz de su último periodo.

Era bastante regular y ahora tenía un retraso de una semana. Quizá debió haberlo notado antes, pero entre las idas y venidas en forma continua, eso lo pasó por vez estaba exagerando. Ellos usaban preservativo, siempre. No era algo que Hao pasara por alto en ninguna ocasión. Seguro era cosa del estrés, eso también era motivo de retraso.

A pesar de todo, decidió hacerse una prueba de embarazo. Seguramente saldría negativa, pero ver el resultado negativo aplacaría sus temores.

Por suerte, Hao tenía muchas reuniones aquel día por lo que tuvo tiempo de ir a comprar la prueba de embarazo sin que él se enterara. No quería decirle nada porque no temía que fuera positivo. Al regresar al despacho, fue directo al baño.

Tras leer las instrucciones, realizó la prueba y esperó. En cualquier momento, tendría la confirmación. Como era una prueba digital, sería con palabras. _No embarazada._ En cualquier momento...

La pantalla cambió. La situación no podría ser más clara ahora: _Embarazada._

**Continuará**

* * *

N/a: Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Ana II y Allie Mcclure. Chicas, gracias por todo el ánimo y sus palabras, de verdad las valoro mucho. Es muy bonito ver que tu historia le gusta a alguien más. También a todos los lectores, gracias por pasarse un rato por aquí. Creo que son tiempos en los que este método nos sentimos más acompañados. Sé que son tiempos difíciles, pero espero que todos estén bien. ¡Trataré de actualizar más seguido y animarlos a mi modo! Hasta entonces.


	16. Puntos de vista

**Capítulo Dieciséis **

Contempló la pantalla completamente horrorizada. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo era posible? Hizo memoria, pero no recordaba alguna ocasión en que lo hicieran sin protección. Incluso las tres veces que lo hicieron en el granero. Las tres veces, Hao usó preservativo. Era imperativo con el condón. Hasta había comprado varias cajas por las semanas que estuvo en su departamento.

No podía ser algo creíble.

¿No decían que esas cosas a veces daban falsos positivos? Examinó la caja, notando que la publicidad mencionaba un 99% de eficacia. Eso quería decir que estaba con un margen de error. Tiró la prueba, envolviéndola muy bien en un papel y se lavó las manos.

Tenía dos opciones, comprar en la farmacia otra prueba o ir directo al médico. En cualquiera de sus dos opciones, no cabía decirle al castaño, no aun. Para qué preocuparlo en balde, no quería magnificar algo que aun no tenía la certeza.

Salió del baño y buscó su móvil. Tomó un respiro y marcó un conocido número. Esperó dos minutos hasta que ella contestó.

—¿Pilika?

—¡Anna! Qué bueno que llamas, justo estaba pensando en ti—contestó la chica—Hay una obra de teatro buenísima, me la han recomendado mucho. Qué te parece si salimos el próximo martes. Andas muy estresada últimamente, deberías tomarte un respiro.

También ella, porque no paraba de hablar.

—Sí, la próxima semana está bien—dijo finalmente—Ahora, necesito que me des una consulta. Es urgente, tiene que ser para hoy.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece a las cuatro?

Tendría que faltar a la granja y pedirle a Justin que cambiara su rol, pero en lo que respectaba era más importante quitarse la inquietud.

—Ahí estaré.

Colgó el teléfono, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Habitualmente sentía una chispa de alegría al verlo, en esta ocasión fue como si se congelara en su asiento. Él terminaba una llamada, sonriéndole igual de seductor que siempre. Cerró la puerta, mientras ella mensajeaba a su hermano.

Cuando finalizó su llamada, sintió cómo recorrían su silla. Claro, él buscaba su beso de todas las mañanas. Al menos de las mañanas que no dormían juntos. Aunque ya era más de las dos de la tarde, pero eso era lo de menos.

Sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse, al principio con suavidad para después incrementar el ritmo voraz de siempre. Una entrega a la que estaba acostumbrada, mas porque se quedaba sin aliento en cada ocasión.

—Hola, preciosa—le saludó acariciando su piel, agitado—Tuve que pasar a la bolsa de valores a cotizar unas acciones. Quizá y si el mercado mejora para el negocio de tus padres, pronto también puedan hacer algunas inversiones ahí.

—Sí, eso espero.

De inmediato, su gesto fue más serio.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está todo bien? —dijo tomando su mejilla—Estás algo pálida.

—No es nada, creo que no almorcé bien…—dijo con un pequeño suspiro—Se me pasará en cuanto coma algo.

Hao besó su frente antes de volver a su escritorio. Advirtió que llevaba una caja de cartón pequeña.

—Estás de suerte, señorita Kyoyama—comentó él—Como me dijiste que querías comer sushi, pasé por unos rollos de surimi en el restaurante de la Bolsa.

Abrió el contenedor. Ciertamente, en un momento de plena normalidad, no le afectaría ver los rollos revueltos, en parte por el movimiento del carro. Pero hoy parecía ser un incidente que no pasó por alto por ninguno. Aunque con reacciones distintas. Hao maldecía su torpeza y Anna, ni siquiera tuvo duda para correr al retrete. Escuchó desde fuera las arcadas y tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo eso, sobre todo el recuerdo de Jeanne en sus primeros meses de embarazo.

De inmediato descartó esa opción. Todos sus encuentros fueron bajo protección. Nunca, ni aun con la peor de las calenturas, se atrevió a penetrarla sin condón. No era tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar por sus hormonas.

Cerró la caja de comida y prácticamente la aventó lejos, mientras Anna terminaba de asearse. Se veía mal, pero no consideró la comida fuera del todo desagradable, aun con ese aspecto. Así que su mente comenzó a hilar puntos, exhibiendo todas las posibilidades en el tablero. Cuando Anna salió, no se veía mejor, lo que hizo que la opción más lógica apareciera como única respuesta.

Aunque esto era sencillamente imposible.

Observó que tomaba agua y metía a su boca una goma de masticar de menta. Tenía a su lado un café que ni siquiera se había tomado. Sumándole a su conducta algo de anormalidad. Se acercó serio hacia ella, sentándose en el escritorio.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar—mencionó impávido—¿Hay algo que quieras compartirme?

Anna trató de normalizar su respiración. No era tonta, podía ver el escrutinio en esos ojos, que le pedían claridad ante una situación extraña. Aunque no era el modo en el que quería tratar el tema, porque quería certeza. A pesar de que los síntomas eran sustento del resultado rápido.

—Estoy embarazada.

Como un balde de agua helada, pudo notar que la noticia le caía peor que a ella mirando el sushi.

—No sé cuánto tiempo, acabo de hacerme una prueba—agregó de inmediato.

—¿Y desde cuándo tenías la sospecha? —preguntó él—No me digas que esto fue de repente.

—Pues sí, sí fue de repente—contestó firme, ante su incredulidad—Hoy comencé a sentirme mal. Pensé que era el estrés de la semana, jamás lo asocié a otra cosa hasta que recordé que tenía un retraso.

—¿Cuánto tienes de retraso?

—Siete días—contestó, masajeando su cabeza—Me hice una prueba pensando que eso saldría negativo, que todo se debía al estrés.

—Entiendo—dijo Asakura, levantándose del escritorio.

Fue todo cuanto dijo y regresó a su lugar, comenzando a trabajar en su computadora. Decir que su silencio fue hiriente, fue decir poco. Al menos esperaba algo más, no era un simple negocio que tenía que analizar. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre cariñoso de hace un momento? ¿O el hombre atento que preguntaba por sus preocupaciones? Pues bien, aquí tenía una y una bastante grande.

No supo cómo toleró el silencio incomodo que se formó, ni cómo pasó las casi dos horas callada, intentando concentrarse en el trabajo. No sabía cómo él podía solo deslindarse del tema como si nada, como si no tuviera importancia. Era obvio que estaba enojado, se le notaba en la forma que tecleaba.

En todos los meses que llevaban laborando juntos, jamás sintió tanta tensión entre ellos. El ambiente cordial se había ido por el drenaje, junto con el cúmulo de ilusiones que tenía sobre el futuro de esa relación.

—¿Anna, puedes darme la carpeta de socios del proyecto Ikadea?

Buscó entre todos los portafolios hasta hallar la carpeta que él le requería y se levantó para entregársela. Hao estiró la mano, sin siquiera despegar los ojos del ordenador. A esas alturas, algo en su interior se le revolvía y no era precisamente su estómago. Quizá también era causa de las hormonas, porque no era usual que se sobresaltara tanto. Menos que le aventara sus papeles al escritorio.

Si esa cosa hubiera sido de cristal, seguro se quebraba. Daba gracias que fuera un mueble bien hecho, de lo contrario eso pudo haber resultado en un incidente mayor. Pero eso fue en lo último que pensó en toda esta situación, estaba tan irritada, que con gusto le hubiese tirado la computadora también.

—¡Qué diablos te pasa, Anna!

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? —cuestionó molesta—¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Su rostro estaba cubierto de una ira que sabía, liberaría en cualquier momento. Lo que no esperó fue ver en él, ese mismo sentimiento, lo que consiguió decepcionarla.

—¡Señorita Kyoyama, yo no soy quien le avienta las cosas a su jefe en el escritorio!

Eso había sonado tan impersonal, que fue una daga más profunda en la herida que parecía abrirse en su pecho. Porque en muchos momentos, eso siempre estuvo cargado de un tono divertido, esta vez no era la ocasión.

—Tiene razón, señor Asakura—dijo tomando la carpeta—Fue una grave descortesía de mi parte. Esa no es la manera de tratar con el jefe de la empresa.

Después volvió a colocar los documentos sobre la mesa, esta vez con mayor cuidado y volvió a su sitio de trabajo.

—Terminé mi trabajo, ¿se le ofrece algo más? —cuestionó, tomando su bolso.

Él no respondió.

—Acordamos que cubriría medio horario—dijo molesta—Pero a partir de mañana haré la jornada completa. Hasta mañana.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, decidida a marcharse, cuando una mano sobre la puerta le impidió que se fuera. No quiso verlo, sabía que se le nublarían los ojos de lágrimas.

—No sé cómo responder a esta situación—se sinceró el castaño—Tú sabes lo que pienso sobre los niños.

—Sí, sé que no quieres hijos—dijo pausada—Me lo dijiste desde el principio.

—Así es—mencionó acercándose a ella, detrás—No quiero tener familia y te lo dije antes.

—Y lo sigues pensando ahora.

—Sí—dijo girándola—Sé que estás enojada por cómo reaccioné, pero no podría reaccionar de otro modo. Soy un hombre práctico, y me cayó por sorpresa, pero eso no me impide que piense en las soluciones.

—Soluciones—repitió sonriendo con ironía.

Él aligeró su gesto de molestia, a pesar del tono con que lo decía, y besó su frente.

—Puedes tomar pastillas, sería como un periodo para ti—comentó más relajado—Estaba investigando sobre ese tipo de método abortivo.

Si bien no esperaba que brincara de júbilo, tampoco esperaba que tomara ese tipo de resoluciones tan radicales.

—También leí sobre los efectos secundarios en tu cuerpo—dijo, tomando su mentón con suavidad—Podemos hacer una cita con un médico para hacer el procedimiento con toda la cautela necesaria

—Ya tengo una cita—dijo tranquila—Pilika es ginecóloga y tengo una cita con ella.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos con Pilika—accedió Hao—Ella sabrá qué es lo recomendable en estos casos y qué medicamentos son adecuados para ti. Es más sencillo y estoy dispuesto a pagar todos los gastos que eso implica. Incluso si tienes que descansar, yo te cuidaré en todo el proceso. Nada va a faltarte, te lo prometo.

Eso no lo dudaba, tenía el poder económico para solventar cualquier clase de imprevisto. Pero de lo que no tenía certeza, es que pudiera manejar con tacto una situación ajena a números.

—Hao, nunca fue mi intención tener estos resultados.

—Lo sé, Anna—dijo tomando su rostro con delicadeza—Debí pedirte que tomarás una inyección u otra clase de anticonceptivo. Ambos nos confiamos.

—Pero aun cuando no es algo que buscaba, tampoco puedo tomar la salida que me planteas—dijo quitando sus manos—El aborto no es una opción para mí.

—¿Y entonces? —cuestionó con desdén—No me digas que quieres tenerlo.

Ella no contestó, al menos no de forma verbal.

—No puedo creer que quieras tener un hijo, Anna—dijo extrañado—¡Dices que no es lo que buscabas, entonces sé coherente!

—¡No! ¡Tú sé coherente! —le señaló con dureza—Estás dispuesto a correr los gastos y cuidarme y asumo que quieres seguir con_** esto**_.

—Si con _**esto**_ te refieres a la perfecta relación que tenemos: sí—afirmó colocando ambos brazos a su costado—Señorita Kyoyama, mi intención es joderte todas las noches, quiero hacerte llorar de gozo de todas las maneras posibles. Quiero viajar contigo, conocer otros sitios. Tener nuevas experiencias. ¡Yo quiero todo eso para nosotros! ¡No esto!—dijo tocando su vientre—Y te lo dije desde el principio, no quiero nada serio. Eso implica no bebés y no matrimonio. ¿En qué cosa no fui claro? ¡Hasta tú estuviste de acuerdo, ¿o me equivoco?

Nuevamente, las palabras no lograron salir de su boca. Pero su cabeza sí ejerció el movimiento de negación, dándole de alguna forma razón a todo su argumento. Pesé a eso no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—Oh, por favor, no llores—dijo limpiando las lágrimas que de a poco comenzaban a salir de sus ojos—Anna….

Tuvo que reunir mucho valor para imponerse. Ella no era una chica suave, pero extrañamente en sus brazos siempre se sentía permisible. Esta vez estaba cayendo en el exceso.

—Anna, por favor, sé razonable.

Con eso tenía por hoy.

—¡Basta! Si es todo lo que vas a decirme, me voy porque se me hace tarde—dijo empujándolo.

—¿Y eso qué diablos significa? —cuestionó molesto al verla abrir la puerta.

—Significa que te quedes con todos tus buenos deseos, porque yo paso de _**eso**_. Ya tuve suficiente de esa idílica relación—puntualizó, saliendo del despacho.

**Continuara**

* * *

N/a: Como dicen por ahí, esto ya se puso color de hormiga. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, es bonito recibirlos. Como mencionaron por ahí, la verdad es que la relación de Hao y Anna es súper bonita pero también problemática por sus caracteres. Pero espero sacar lo mejor de ellos. Cuídense mucho durante esta pandemia y estar pendiente de sus comentarios y sugerencias. Muchas gracias queridos lectores, en especial a Pammela Lemon, Allie Mcclure, Ana II, Wino4ever y un invitado lector. Sus comentarios son energía pura para mí y a seguir dado lo mejor de nosotros en estos momentos.


	17. Resoluciones

**Capítulo Diecisiete **

De no ser porque llevaba el coche de su hermano Justin, hubiese tomado un taxi para llegar al consultorio de Pilika. Estaba tan alterada que bien pudo haber tenido un accidente. Lo menos trascendental en todo eso es que sí estaba llorando, pero ya no sabían bien del por qué. Si porque le había dicho su postura y reafirmado que a pesar del tiempo, esto era un mero pasatiempo. O porque a pesar de toda la complicidad que tenían, no era suficiente como para ceder y formar una familia.

Entendía que su familia no era de su agrado. Aunque no sabía los motivos que lo orillaban a actuar tan tajante. Pero en qué cabía ella y ese ser en su vientre en esa descripción. ¿Tan malo era pensar en sentar cabeza e intentar algo más serio? Tampoco esperaba un anillo de bodas, pero sin duda, no esperaba semejante reacción.

Tal vez debió verlo venir. Él era tan enfático en la protección, así como en la forma en que llevaba sus asuntos de índole personal. Tomó un respiro y limpió cada una de sus lágrimas. Esperó el tiempo necesario hasta secar completamente su rostro. Lo que menos quería era causar lástima.

Así que cuando decidió subir al edificio. La recepcionista ya tenía su nombre en la lista de pacientes. No tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos en la sala de espera, cuando Pilika apareció con una bata blanca. Se acercó a ella y ambas caminaron al consultorio. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, le ofreció una bebida del pequeño refrigerador.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—Un poco—dijo entregándole una bebida de sabor—Asumo que… quieres que te haga un ultrasonido.

Suspiró, asintiendo, describiéndole todos sus síntomas y el retraso en su periodo.

—Sí, un embarazo—afirmó su amiga—Además, si ya te hiciste una prueba casera y te arrojó un resultado positivo, es poco probable que sea negativo. Aun así, tomaré unas muestras y algo de sangre para evaluar tu situación. Por mientras podemos hacer el ultrasonido para verlo.

—Claro.

Pidió a la enfermera que se ocupara de la recolección de muestras y evaluara sus signos vitales, mientras preparaba la sala de exploración. Tuvo que cambiar su vestimenta por una bata ligera color blanco.

—Esta cosa es muy fría, no te vayas a sobresaltar—dijo Pilika en un plan ligero que buscó aligerar el ambiente.

Pero le era complicado tomarlo con gracia, sólo asintió, alzando la prenda. Tenía razón al decir que el cambio de temperatura sería muy opuesto, aun así no manifestó ninguna emoción. Tampoco lo hizo al ver en pantalla una pequeña forma.

—Wow… sí, ahí está—dijo ella con emoción—Es pequeñito, pero ahí está.

Casi diminuto, aun así no pudo evitar recordar toda la problemática que algo así de pequeño podía causar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —se animó a preguntar.

—Pues… al juzgar por el diámetro y lo que arroja la máquina, diría que cinco semanas—dijo recogiendo el papel—¡Felicidades Anna! ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Apuesto a que tus hermanos se pondrán eufóricos con la noticia!

Eso no lo dudaba, ocurrió del mismo modo con todos sus sobrinos. A todos les daba gusto recibir a otro miembro en la familia, en especial a sus padres, que demostraban su amor por todos los nietos por igual.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz? Seguro Hao tomará la noticia con alegría, es un buen hombre—dijo imprimiendo el ultrasonido—A Horo Horo le agradó mucho, dijo que no ha conocido tipo más centrado que él.

De eso no tenía la menor duda. Estaba tan centrado en su futuro, que esta clase de cosas no tenían cabida.

—Sí, él se pondrá feliz por esto—confirmó, tomando la fotografía—Gracias por la consulta.

—¡De qué! ¡Yo estoy encantadísima de ser la primera en recibir la noticia! ¡Ay! Ya quiero ver la cara de Elliot al saber que es el único que falta en tener familia.

Sonrió con levedad. Como pudo, terminó esa visita clínica. Después, sólo guardó la ecografía en la guantera. Al llegar a su departamento, se cambió de ropa y duchó. Ignoró los constantes mensajes y llamadas de Hao y decidió recostarse, tratando de olvidar el mal trago que esto significaba.

Recordaba su ruptura con Lyserg y lo difícil que había sido para ella mantenerse fría frente a toda su familia. Pero en este caso, no sabía ni cómo actuar, ni qué sentir. Quizá sentir sí, porque lo que sentía perdida. Sin ganas de nada. Bien decían que cuando encumbras algo demasiado alto, la caída puede ser fatal. Con toda seguridad lo afirmaba, estaba destruida.

Era inútil, por más que trataba, no podía concentrarse en el partido. Aunque quiso seguir con todas sus actividades programadas, su mente sólo volvía al mismo sitio, su última conversación con Anna: tendría un hijo. La sola idea le erizaba hasta los cabellos.

—¿Qué pasa, Hao? —preguntó Silver, divertido—No me vas a decir que no es por una mujer, porque no te creo. Las últimas veces que te derroté en el marcador es porque no dejabas de pensar en Anna.

Bendito el día que le había hablado de ella.

—Pues sí, sí estoy pensando en ella—respondió de muy mal humor—No me quiere contestar las llamadas y luego está esperando un hijo mío.

La sonrisa divertida de su amigo se borró en un instante de su faz, pensando que quizá se trataba de una broma. Pero al ver su gesto iracundo, dedujo que de gracia no tenía nada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Convencerla de que aborte—dictaminó sin dudarlo—De ninguna manera me convertiré en padre.

—Pero…

—No, no hay pero—dijo tajante—Siempre he sido muy claro, no voy a cambiar de opinión, solo porque la mujer me gusta demasiado.

Más que gustarle, comenzaba a sentir que su vida ya estaba demasiado ligada a ella.

—Pero entonces si te gusta tanto, por qué no te das esa oportunidad—propuso su amigo—Jamás te había visto tan bien con alguien. Y sabes que lo digo en serio. Lejos de presumir todas las veces que te he derrotado en los partidos de Squash… Hao, piénsalo mejor. Esta es una decisión fundamental, hasta podrías perderla si la orillas al aborto.

—¿Y yo qué? —cuestionó enérgico el castaño—¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta? ¿Por qué los caprichos de Anna son más importantes que mi palabra? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no ves los miles de niños en la calle? ¿Crees que el mundo necesita más basura como los seres humanos? ¿Crees que ese feto tenga conciencia de los problemas que acarrea al mundo? ¡Estoy harto!—dictaminó más enfático—Sólo porque un estúpido condón jodió el asunto, no voy a asumir un rol que no quiero y que no necesito. Esta es mi estúpida creencia y ella la aceptó, no puede venir y forzarme a ser padre.

Incluso Silver tuvo que reconocer que le sorprendía su pensamiento.

—¿Entonces es una cuestión ecológica?

Y algo más profunda, ligada a sus maltrechos lazos familiares. A la falta de confianza en las personas en general. A su estúpido orgullo de querer manejar todo solo.

—No sé por qué te sorprende, sabes que tengo una postura ambientalista muy rígida.

—No, si eso no me sorprende—admitió su amigo, palmeando su espalda—Me asombra que seas tan insensible con la chica que te gusta y que no le des siquiera una oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida.

—Ella ya es parte de mi vida—declaró el castaño sin un ápice de dudas.

—Pues Rutherford me hubiese mandado al diablo con esas ideas progresistas. Pero allá tú, si crees que tu punto de vista es el mejor, defiéndelo de la manera más ecuánime posible. Quizá puedan llegar a un acuerdo.

Eso esperaba, porque a pesar de toda la problemática, no quería perderla.

Sin embargo, pese a la larga siesta. Su cuerpo se sentía igual de cansado. Tuvo que obligarse a bañarse y arreglarse. Escogió un vestido negro que le sentaba de maravilla, no quería que sus emociones se desbordaran de nuevo como la noche anterior. No importaba cuánto hubiese llorado, sentía que podría seguir haciéndolo durante el resto del día, pero ésa no era la cuestión. Quería ser roble, como siempre lo fue en estos casos. La chica indomable que no se dejaba amedrentar con nada.

Por eso, cuando entró al despacho y notó su presencia, tomó la iniciativa que tanto la distinguía, su profesionalidad.

—Buenos días.

Él pareció despertar de su letargo, porque de inmediato se paró de su escritorio.

Pero ella obvio todo contacto visual, hasta tener prendido el ordenador.

—Según recuerdo, el día de hoy tiene dos citas en la mañana y tres después de la comida—dijo tranquila—Los abogados de Ikadea están buscando un mejor ajuste para el cierre del contrato y….

—¿Puedes dejar de hablarme de negocios un momento?—dijo Hao, agachándose a ella—Anoche no dormí bien por todo lo que está pasando.

—Me imagino—respondió ella—Sin embargo, estamos en horario laboral y como le dije con anterioridad, me gusta el enfoque. De otro modo, estaría invadiendo un tiempo destinado a otra actividad.

—¿Es decir que me vas a ignorar el resto del día? —preguntó molesto.

—Si no es algo que atañe al trabajo, no veo modo de que pueda conversarlo.

Él soltó un par de maldiciones, dejándola en su sitio. Otras veces esto funcionaba muy bien. Pero en esta ocasión, tuvo que reconocer que luchaba por frenar las escasas lágrimas que se formaban al verlo de reojo tan irritado. Si para él no estaba resultado ser un buen día, para ella era peor. De verdad intentaba ser fría con ese asunto, pero estaba resultando casi imposible no dejarse llevar por sus burdos sentimientos.

—Cancela todas mis citas—dijo Hao, al cabo de una hora—Programa Ikadea para el fin de semana, los abogados agradecerán la prórroga y el resto son asuntos que no tienen la menor importancia. Son revisiones de rutina.

—Está bien.

—Programa una sola cita, a las doce del día, en el departamento superior—dijo tomando sus cosas— Quiero reunirme con Anna Kyoyama.

Minutos después, salió del despacho. Entonces toda su fortaleza se desvaneció y varias gotas corrieron de sus ojos. El embarazo seguro debía estarle pasando factura, porque nunca antes se sintió más vulnerable, ni tan débil. Nuevamente se regañó y procedió a cambiar el resto de las reuniones acorde a la agenda del Asakura. Para un adicto al trabajo como Hao, que le cediera todo el día, al menos, que decidiera cancelar todos sus compromisos significaba bastante. Aun así, sonrió con ironía al pensar que eso en verdad implicaba algo favorable.

Antes de subir, realizó un retoque al maquillaje y abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía del apartamento. Anteriormente sentir el aroma de café y los panecillos calentándose en el horno hubieran sido suficiente motivo para hacerla sentir en casa. En esta ocasión, no lo percibió.

Dejó su bolso en el perchero y luego, dejó los zapatos donde usualmente lo hacía al entrar esos días. Ambos caminaban descalzos por la duela de madera, en especial cuando experimentaban en la cocina. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, admirándolo en una playera blanca y un pantalón holgado deportivo color gris. El cabello atado a una coleta y un aura mucho más serena.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, aun con la charola en la mano y unas pinzas de pan en la otra.

No respondió, solo se acercó.

—¿Moras?

—Sí.

Tomó el panecillo y continuó su andanza hasta la sala. Ahí descansaban dos tazas de humeante café, cuando él llegó y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se miraron con fijeza, hasta que le arrebató el bocadillo de la mano, para reposarlo en la mesa, junto con el resto de los aditamentos.

¿En qué momento sucumbió tan rápido? Era lo habitual. No era nada raro que de la nada la besara, tampoco que la recostara en la piel de su sillón. Sus manos conocían a la perfección su silueta, ni siquiera tardó en encontrar el broche para deslizar el vestido. No cuestionó nada. Sólo cerró los ojos sintiendo los insistentes besos por todo su hombro y en su cuello.

Reprimió el gemido cuando liberó sus pechos y mordisqueó sus pezones con suavidad. Adoraba verlo jugar con esa parte de su anatomía, sensible ahora por toda la carga hormonal que el embarazo le implicaba, pero que no aplacaba el calor que emergía en él. Tiró de sus pantaletas, hasta deslizarlas por sus piernas. Él tampoco tardó en despojarse de la playera y arrojarla lejos, mientras sus pies le ayudaban a desprenderse de aquel pantalón gris.

Su entrepierna estaba lista, lo sabía por el continuo roce entre sus partes. También porque sus dedos seguían acariciando su botoncito de placer, aquel que en otras ocasiones no dudó también en acariciar con su lengua.

—Te lo haré al natural—le susurró a su oído.

Apenas procesó esas palabras, cuando sintió la primera estocada. Un jadeo se escapó de su boca, mientras le describía la sensación de hacerlo sin barreras. La exquisita sensación de sentirse piel con piel. Siguió una vez más. Continuó a un ritmo más acelerado, mientras abría su compás para darle mayor libertad. Sus uñas encontraron el perfecto lugar en sus espalda, mientras él seguía cada vez con más ímpetu su tarea.

Al poco rato sentía cómo se contraía su interior y apretaba aún más su miembro. Decir que la experiencia no le resultaba deliciosa sería mentir, tenía una escala superior para esta entrega y nada tenía que ver con las veces que sintió ese escalofrío recorrer sus espalda, ni los múltiples gemidos de él con su propio orgasmo. Tenía un grado más personal, más íntimo.

Incluso cuando se derrumbó en su cuerpo y abrazó su cintura una vez que estuvo fuera. No sintió raro estar desnuda en su sala, ni que él descansara su cabeza en sus pechos, recuperando el aliento. Sabía desde días atrás que esa combinación de zapatos con el vestido negro eran infalibles para él. Desataban su instinto más natural.

Tras media hora, se incorporó y besó sus labios con ternura. La misma que la había hechizado muchas veces.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Hablar siempre era, en la escala de prioridades, la última. Clara muestra era que no sabía mucho de su ambiente familiar, pese a ir paso a paso con él. Casi como gateando.

—Necesito mi ropa.

—Claro—afirmó, pasándole todos sus aditamentos.

Él tuvo que girarse o distraerse en su propia indumentaria, de lo contrario, sabía que ambos acabarían de nuevo en ese asunto, esta vez, enredados en las sábanas de su recámara, como muchas veces sucedió.

—Ayúdame con el cierre—le pidió, girándose.

Hao no tardó en acceder, no sin antes darle un beso a su piel desnuda. Aquella muestra solo consiguió erizarle los sentidos, aun así no volvió a caer presa de la lujuria. Tomó una de las tazas de café frío y comenzó a beber para refrescar su garganta.

—Pensé que las embarazadas no tomaban café.

—Tengo sed—aclaró Anna—Y sé que este bebé te importa un comino, ya que hay dos tazas de café. Así que… dime, qué quieres decirme.

Él suspiró en forma prolongada.

—No quiero ser padre.

—Lo sé.

—Sé que no quieres abortar, pero no encuentro otra solución para acabar con el problema—dijo finalmente—Si decides seguir con el embarazo, eso me forzará a asumir la paternidad, porque me siento responsable de este problema también, no hay manera en que te dejo sola en esto. De igual modo, si quisieras darlo en adopción. Mi sentido de responsabilidad me indica que debo hacerme económicamente responsable de esa criatura, lo cual en cierto modo sería desagradable, porque exponemos a un ser humano a una vida incierta y sin sentido de responsabilidad por nuestros actos.

—Entiendo.

—Además del hecho de que no tengo la menor intención de formar una familia. Cosa que te mencioné desde el principio. El daño al medio ambiente, sabes bien que eso de tener hijos es el peor modo de preservar la ecología—dijo mirándola—Anna, dije que iríamos paso a paso en esto y de verdad me siento muy bien contigo, el sexo es extraordinario.

—Sí, eso ya lo noté—contestó, acomodando su cabello.

—Tú me gustas de verdad, me gustas demasiado, somos muy compatibles. Nuestra relación es increíble, jamás me había sentido así con ninguna mujer. Quiero seguir conociéndote, salir contigo, pasar muchas noches en la cama, riéndonos de películas bobas, o solo abrazándonos. Ni siquiera tienes que estar desnuda en mi cama, aunque eso me costaría trabajo, la verdad—se atrevió a bromear un poco.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo ningún gesto de empatía. Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa, limpiando su boca con delicadeza de la servilleta que residía a un lado de su taza.

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

—Quiero que abortes, pero tampoco te quiero forzar a hacerlo—dijo tomando su mano—Pero quiero ser claro en eso, lo que te dije ayer, estaré aquí para cuidarte y hacerte sentir mejor en todo ese proceso. Porque de verdad quiero estar contigo.

—Bien—respondió, palmeando su mano.

—¿Eso qué significa? —cuestionó Hao, extrañado por su pasividad.

—Entiendo todos tus puntos de vista, incluso concuerdo contigo. ¿Quién soy yo para obligarte a tomar una paternidad que no quieres? Solo porque el método anticonceptivo falló, no tengo ese derecho—comentó tranquila—Además, lo que dices es muy válido. Anoche lo pensé mucho y tienes razón, un hijo es un vínculo inquebrantable entre dos personas. Mis padres me han enseñado que no hay nada mejor que un ser humano deseado, aun cuando ya hay muchos en el planeta. Y lo que crece en mi interior no entra en ninguna de esas categorías.

—¿Entonces…?

—Abortaré—le aseguró—Incluso puedes acompañarme para certificarte de que así será.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó incrédulo.

Ella le sonrió con levedad.

—Sí.

Eso sonaba demasiado irreal, incluso para él, que no daba crédito a la manera tan sencilla que tenía ella de descartar un tema que hasta el día anterior le causaba severas contradicciones. Quiso abrazarla, pero ella marcó un alto a sus intenciones, colocando ambas manos como distancia.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

—Aún no termino de decirte lo que tengo que decir— añadió ella, serenándolo de vuelta en su sitio—Es cierto, Hao, tú fuiste muy claro con tus intenciones y lo que querías en esta relación. Así como lo que quieres a futuro—dijo firme—Pero si este problema vuelve a ocurrir, no siempre voy a recurrir a este método otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos los métodos anticonceptivos tienen un margen de error—dijo la rubia—Y tú y yo tenemos mucho sexo.

Bastante, si quería ser especifica.

—Si quieres evitar este problema con una mujer, lo más prudente será que te realices una vasectomía. Así al menos tendrás la certeza de que tu método de protección, será infalible—dijo tan calmada como fue posible, a pesar de que ya estaba causando en él un gran impresión—Y claro, también adjunto mi perspectiva a futuro. La cual difiere de lo que planteas, quizá no en la relación, pero sí en los términos. Así que si seguimos el método: ganar-ganar. Ambos ya ganamos la experiencia…

—Espera, espera, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—A que me quedo con la experiencia, pero dado que los términos siguen siendo los mismos y mis expectativas son otras. También los riesgos que eso conlleva a tener el mismo resultado desagradable para ambos, sino modificas tu condición física.

—Puedes tomar pastillas, hay mil maneras de protegerse más—dijo Hao molesto—No me vengas con estas estupideces.

Ella suspiró, levantándose del sillón y dejando sobre la mesa una llave.

—¿Es enserio, Anna? ¿Me estás condicionando a tener este bebé sólo por mantener la relación? —dijo tomando su llave, iracundo— ¿Te vas a hacer un aborto si yo me hago la maldita vasectomía?

—No—negó enfrentándolo tranquila—Me haré el maldito aborto de cualquier manera. La vasectomía fue una sugerencia. Y no te estoy condicionando a nada por una relación. Dijiste que probáramos y viviéramos el día a día de como funcionamos. No funcionamos—concluyó, caminando a la puerta—Como te dije, me quedo con la experiencia.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna! —le gritó, siguiéndola—¡Por qué demonios no eres razonable!

—¿Qué yo no soy razonable? Acepto todas tus malditas creencias y tú juzgas las mías de estúpidas.

—Yo no dije que fueras una estúpida—tomándola de los hombros—No eches por la borda lo que tenemos. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto va más allá del sexo—dijo acunando su rostro—Te necesito.

Su labio tembló ante eso último, tuvo que admitir que estaba siendo demasiado difícil no dejarse llevar y volver a sus brazos.

—No puedo, Hao—dijo más suave, retirando sus manos—Así como yo no puedo condicionarte a una vida que no quieres, tú no puedes venderme la idea de que esto es lo que quiero. Porque también lo sabías, aunque quise ser más fría y no dejarme llevar por el momento, pero sabes que quiero un futuro diferente al que tú quieres.

—La gente basa su felicidad en esas dos cosas que parecen idílicas, Anna. He visto miles de matrimonios fracasar y es iluso pensar que la felicidad te lo dan los hijos—retó de nuevo—Lo nuestro es fuerte, no necesita de eso para seguir viviendo.

—Lo sé…

—Pero no quieres ceder.

Lo más fácil es que alguien aceptara, pero sus frentes de guerra eran tan contrarios. Y ninguno doblegaba sus creencias.

—Bien—aceptó Hao—Entonces volvemos a la relación de trabajo. Aunque no sé cómo va a funcionar eso. No quiero hacerte llorar de nuevo si me porto frío contigo.

Tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Es el tipo de razones por las que uno no se debe acostar con el jefe, pero ambos somos profesionales—dijo ella, abriendo la puerta —Adiós, señor Asakura.

—Adiós, señorita Kyoyama.

**Continuara**

* * *

N/a: Fue bien difícil acabar este capítulo, en verdad sentí que debía respetar lo que Hao creía, porque el libro en el que me base para esta historia es tan contrario y cedía con mucha facilidad. Pero creo que son tiempos en los que no solo lo que diga la mujer importa con respecto a las relaciones, sino lo que ellos también piensan. Porque eso también es motivo de muchos divorcios después. Sé que muchos me odiaran por separarlos así, pero era necesario. Por lo menos hasta que confronten lo que quieren de verdad. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que me escriben, a Pammela Lemon, Wino4ever, Allie Mcclure, un invitado lector, Ana II y Clau Asakura K. ¡Ay! Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, es muy bonito recibirlos y ver que les gusta la historia. Sé que no es muy popular en el fandom estos días, pero siempre me ha parecido que ellos tienen una química indiscutible. Díganme que piensan de todo esto, sé que es súper complicado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.


	18. Juntos

**Capítulo Dieciocho **

Al día siguiente, hizo el esfuerzo monumental de cambiar su faz. Bajó cuando las luces del alba apenas tocaban el firmamento. Desde esa ventana, al igual que en su departamento, se veía el horizonte y el cielo en todo su esplendor. No era la primera vez que veía el amanecer desde su oficina, muchas veces lo hizo en el transcurrir de los años, cuando aquel mozuelo sin futuro se transformó en el importante hombre de negocios.

Ahora, meses después de aquel acuerdo, sentía tan raro volver a enfrascarse en el trabajo todo el tiempo.

Mas no tenía otra opción, Anna ya se lo había dicho dos veces. La primera, bastante molesta. La segunda, totalmente tranquila y analítica. No necesitaba un tercer rechazo para comprender que por mucho que deseara seguir la relación, era el punto final.

Encendió el ordenador, notando el perfecto orden en toda la clasificación de archivos. Ni siquiera Jeanne, trabajando de tiempo con él, había sido tan eficiente. Recordó cuando le pidió trabajar menos y pasar tiempo con ella. Al principio pensó que sería tedioso abandonar sus deberes. Pero al ver cómo su perfecto orden le ahorraba minutos en sus negocios, ceder horas a ella era todo un placer.

Ya ni siquiera tenía que revisar la agenda con anticipación. Ella misma le indicaba la noche anterior cuáles serían sus compromisos más urgentes, mientras dormían desnudos entre sus sábanas, besándose hasta cansarse.

Maldijo en silencio los estúpidos programas de comedias románticas. ¿Quién le metía en la cabeza a las niñas que para vivir felices tenían que casarse y sobre poblar el mundo con estúpidos niños? ¿En dónde diablos quedaban las experiencias de pareja?

No era idiota. Silver estaba más que estresado con la próxima llegada de su hija. Tan sofocado que a veces hasta pedía tiempo extra para contestar las llamadas de Rutherford pidiendo toda clase de comida. Y del sexo mejor ni hablar, ya le había confesado que después del nacimiento tardaría en reactivarse esa parte en ellos.

En conclusión: el embarazo era una cosa estúpida. Era dolor inmerecido para la mujer, que tenía que cargar por nueve meses a una criatura. Dolor para el padre que tenía que soportar toda clase de boberías de la susodicha y dolor para todos, porque no dormirían bien en los siguientes meses. Tendrían que cuidar de alguien más, sus necesidades pasaban a segundo o tercer plano. Los gastos en el colegio, los pañales, el estrés de estar siempre pendiente de otra persona que no se valdría por si misma hasta entrada la adolescencia. Eso si corría con suerte y no tenía un idiota mimado por vástago.

Casino, todo era casino respecto al tema.

Suspiró, notando cómo el tiempo se le había ido en meras cavilaciones. O en meros improperios por la materia. Pero era inevitable, sin esta estúpida cuestión, Anna seguiría con él. Dormirían juntos, viajarían, explorando más lugares desconocidos, harían el amor hasta el alba. Con un estúpido bebé, no podrían hacer nada de eso, tampoco deseaba un tercero en la relación. Deseaba a Anna con locura solo para él. Eso no era tan difícil de entender.

—Buenos días—escuchó su voz suave, entrando con aquel precioso vestido moteado color azul.

Lo peor es que llevaba sus zapatos rojos favoritos.

—Buenos días.

Las perlas blancas adornaban su cuello, como un recordatorio de lo mucho que le atraía su elegancia nata. Anna no tardó en encender su computadora y retiró el saco a juego con sus zapatos para develar el encaje en la espalda. Podía verlo cuando se levantó a operar la cafetera. Oprimía los botones, mientras se agachaba por los filtros en el estante de abajo.

Toda ella lo excitaba. Era inevitable, pero también le calentaba algo más que su órgano viril y se lo había dicho ayer, cuando la había penetrado sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Revivir esas escenas en su sillón, solo lo incitaban a rodear su cintura, y hacerla gemir su nombre, besarla con dulzura.

—¿Quiere café?

Tuvo que despertar de su ensoñación, cuando la tuvo a su alcance, tendiéndole una taza humeante.

—Si me sigues hablando de usted, vas a activar mi lado más salvaje—le advirtió tomando de sus manos la bebida.

Ella emitió un pequeño quejido.

—No hay forma más profesional que hablarle de modo impersonal al jefe.

—Sí eso es cierto—convino el castaño—Pero yo no soy tu jefe, tú trabajas de forma independiente.

—Eso no fue lo que demostró antier, que quiso poner muy en alto las jerarquías.

—Estaba molesto, Señorita Kyoyama—dijo bebiendo el café— Y no tenemos que ser tan cuadrados, nunca lo fuimos. No tenemos que recurrir a modales que no teníamos ni cuando trabajábamos en forma profesional. Por otra parte…

Parecía que leía su pensamiento, porque de inmediato volvió a su escritorio.

—¿Qué parte de _no funciona_, no entiende, Señor Asakura? —replicó molesta.

—Creo que la parte que dice, _somos compatibles_, Señorita Kyoyama—respondió en el mismo tono.

Ella pareció verlo de muy mal modo, pero él no se dejó amedrentar cuando caminó hacia ella, mirándola con ese gesto feroz. Anna no lo vio venir, o al menos no esperó que tomara su antebrazo y la levantara de la silla de un movimiento firme. Su respiración se agitó, mas al sentir su brazo rodear su cintura.

—Si vas a seguir el perfil profesional indiferente, te recomiendo usar algo menos entallado.

—Esto es acoso laboral—dijo ella, sentándose en el escritorio—Puedo ver en tu mirada lo que quieres.

—Y puedo ver en tus preciosos ojos, que no me lo quieres dar—dijo él, acercándose—Ahora mismo, quiero joderte.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

—Esto es algo muy clásico de alguien arrogante, que sabe que no puede tener algo y por eso lo desea—respondió ella.

—Y sigue provocándome, Señorita Kyoyama. Pero no soy el único, tu pecho sube acelerado y podría jurar que ya estás mojada.

—Lo de ayer….

—¡Eso fue una perversidad! —exclamó, tomando sus caderas—Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez, hubiéramos estado en mi cama todo el maldito día.

La rubia no dejó de mirarlo con fiereza a los ojos, mientras tomaba sus manos para guiarlas a su vientre. A veces, sin palabras, podía deducir lo que trataba de decirle con su solo actuar. Y lo que trataba de comunicarle, era un breve recordatorio de su condición.

—Esto del embarazo activo tu parte más agresiva.

—Estoy molesto—confesó con un gran suspiro, soltando su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te alejas de mí de forma tan fácil. —confesó en un tono más suave—¿De verdad quieres dejar esto? —susurró a su oído, acariciando su cuello con su nariz—Tú me deseas, igual que yo te deseo a ti. Tú te mojas, pensando que puedo tomarte en la oficina, porque estamos solos, porque sabes que a pesar de que soy un adicto al trabajo, también…

—También eres adicto al sexo.

—Soy adicto al sexo contigo—dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos—Soy adicto al sonido de tus labios gimiendo mi nombre.

—Basta…

—No…basta tú—dijo bajando sus palmas por toda su espalda—¿Por qué te torturas negándote lo que quieres? ¿Solo porque no seguimos los mismos tontos ideales?

—Hao—le advirtió.

—Sí, está bien—dijo dolido, marcando mayor espacio—Entiendo, entiendo. Debo parecerte un imbécil rogón. Pero déjame decirte algo, señorita Kyoyama. Cuando decido dejar algo atrás, no me pongo miramientos ni sentimentalismos bobos para hacerlo. Lo hago y punto.

Pudo ver que algo en esas palabras perpetró en su ser. Y por un momento se sintió un imbécil. Porque de antemano sabía, que aunque no se lo había dicho, ella sentía demasiado por él.

—Entiendo, señor Asakura.

Mas cómo podía frenar todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos negativos. No podía, cada vez que trataba de sopesarlo y regresar a su actitud tranquila de unas semanas, era como si una bola de nieve se le fuera encima. Advirtiéndole que a la menor distracción, tumbarían su barrera. Lo ablandarían y quizá hasta terminaría cediendo. Como el imbécil más grande, enamorado de un par de ojos color ámbar.

—¿Cuándo verás a Pilika? —preguntó él.

—Esta tarde, le dije ayer que quería otra cita. Además, me dará los resultados de laboratorio, supongo que para ver mis niveles de hierro y otras cosas.

—Entiendo—dijo más tranquilo—¿Mi cita es a las diez?

—Sí, hice la reservación que me pediste.

—Gracias… tú siempre…. Eres tan eficiente—declaró él—Mi vida funciona mejor cuando estás tú.

Dio un gran suspiro y tomó algunos documentos de su escritorio, notando que tenía un umbral de treinta minutos para llegar.

—Te veré más tarde e iremos a esa cita.

Se obligó a seguir, estaba tan acostumbrado a besarla antes de marcharse, que parecía parte de su rutina diaria.

—Sí, te veré más tarde.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y retuvo el pequeño llanto que parecía acumularse en su garganta. No había sido fácil dormir con ese pequeño recordatorio de que era el final. Sus hermanos solían decirle que era la persona más estoica de la familia, la que todo lo aguantaba, la que todo lo resistía. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de esas afirmaciones.

—Concéntrate—se pidió, regresando a su asiento.

Sabía que sería difícil estar en el mismo espacio sin tocarse, sin mirarse como antes. Sin besar su boca, a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. Pero al igual que él, era hora de dar vuelta a la página. No enfrascarse en boberías.

Trabajó el resto de su jornada. Él no regresó, ni siquiera en el almuerzo, así que comió un emparedado de la cafetería sola en la oficina, revisando los números con Elliot y su hermana Suzzette. A ella fue quien le pidió cubriera su turno del fin de semana. Tuvo que convencerla que realizaría la jornada completa del siguiente cronograma.

Quería tener el fin de semana libre para lo que vendría.

En punto de las cinco de la tarde, recibió un mensaje de él.

_Estoy afuera._

Recogió sus cosas y bajó al estacionamiento. Ahí lo contempló, con unos lentes oscuros en el asiento de piloto. Nadie dijo nada como introducción. Subió a su lado y le indicó la dirección del consultorio médico con el navegador del teléfono. La distancia era corta, aun así, sintió que eso era toda una eternidad. Incluso cuando notificó su presencia en la recepción, sentía que en cualquier momento la adrenalina la haría correr a la salida más cercana. No sabía si a vomitar o a respirar algo del aire que parecía faltarle.

—Anna Kyoyama, la doctora está esperándola—dijo la enfermera.

Ambos se levantaron, caminando por el estrecho pasillo que les guiaba al cubículo de su amiga.

Al abrir la puerta, Pilika no pudo reprimir un grito de emoción al verlos a los dos. Podía darse una idea de todo lo que figuraba en su mente y si no la conociera tan bien de algunos años, diría que casi había planeado una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebé, en cuanto supo de su existencia.

—Pasen, pareja Asakura—los invitó con gran júbilo.

Pudo ver, de inmediato, que el nombramiento le había caído a Hao como un trago amargo de limón.

—En qué puedo ayudarles, ¿no me digan que quieren ver al bebé de nuevo? Hao, perdona que no te lo dije cuando entraste, pero…. ¡felicidades! ¡Wow! Te llevas una gran mujer, el tesoro de su familia.

Hasta ese momento, no compartía la amargura que Hao sentía, pero justo en ese momento sentía como si mil baldosas le caían encima. Lo mejor era ser claro, antes de que siguiera con la larga lista de momentos incómodos.

—Pilika—llamó su atención—No venimos a ver una ecografía. Queremos… queremos…

—Realizar un aborto con medicamentos—completó el castaño.

Fue de la nada, que esa felicidad y esa sonrisa se esfumó por completo de su rostro. No tardó nada en dirigirle una mirada interrogante. Más porque sabía cuán tradicionales eran en su casa, porque conocía a su familia de primera mano. Y porque jamás planteó que ese escenario era posible. Quizá no lo sería, mas su caso era muy distinto.

—Anna, ¿esto es una broma?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Hao intercambió una pequeña mirada con ella, como pidiéndole algo de ayuda para tratar el tema.

—Porque es un accidente, no es algo que queríamos que sucediera—respondió ella.

—Ya, claro… supongo que nadie planea eso así de la nada, pero estamos hablando de un aborto. No es algo para tomarse a la ligera, Anna—planteó su amiga—¿De verdad quieres deshacerte de tu bebé?

—Sí.

—¿Estás haciendo esto de forma libre o él te está forzando? —preguntó en forma más fría, esta ve dirigiéndole una severa mirada a él.

Por su parte, el castaño se mantenía estoico.

—¿Si sabes que existen los condones, verdad, Hao?

—Jamás he sido descuidado, Pilika—se limitó a contestar—Ambos, estamos muy conscientes de esto. No acudiríamos a ti, si no lo estuviéramos. No estamos jugando.

Toda la alegría se disipó en un segundo. Si el ambiente de la mañana era tenso, éste se llevaba con creces el momento. Usui suspiró con pesadez, sacando un par de papeles del archivo, revisó el archivo clínico, incluyendo los exámenes de laboratorio, no viendo ningún inconveniente mayor para realizar el procedimiento. Les indicó el lugar exacto en que debían firmar el consentimiento.

—Quiero ser enfática con esto: una vez que se toma la primera dosis, no hay vuelta atrás, se tiene que terminar el tratamiento. De lo contrario, corres el riesgo de quedar estéril o tener otra clase de complicaciones, Anna—dijo seria—Tienes que tomar dos medicamentos, el primero inhibe la formación y el segundo expulsa el producto. Sentirás dolor al tomar la segunda dosis, lo tendrás por varias horas en lo que desciende.

—¿Cuáles son las complicaciones o efectos secundarios?

—Vómitos, diarrea, también puede que quede algo dentro, tenemos que revisarla en estos días. Hay que estar alerta a cualquier síntoma de fiebre o escalofríos, eso nunca es bueno, puedes tener una infección—contestó seca—No puedes tener relaciones en las siguientes dos semanas Y lo digo en serio, los hombres son tan poco sensibles porque creen que una vez libre del producto, todo está normal, pero no es así. Son hormonas y nada en el cuerpo de una mujer es normal, cuando se le induce a rechazar algo que por naturaleza ya está implantado.

Observó su gesto de fastidio ante la incriminación directa que le daba la Usui.

—¿Y cuándo se toma la segunda dosis? —preguntó él.

—Hay que esperar seis horas después, hasta veinticuatro máximo —dijo anotando todo en una receta.

Suspiró una vez que firmó y colocó el sello del Hospital. Hao fue el primero en tomarla, examinando todos los detalles, después sacó su billetera.

—No es necesario, señor Asakura—dijo Pilika—Anna es mi amiga, nos conocemos de bastante tiempo. Cualquier cosa que ella necesite, estoy para servirle—dijo mirándola—Cuídate mucho, Anna.

—Gracias, Pilika—pronunció finalmente.

Ella le sonrió, pero esta vez era un gesto de tristeza, tan diferente al de un día anterior.

Salieron del consultorio para dirigirse a la farmacia del edificio, donde les surtieron la receta, pidiéndole una firma extra junto con la hoja de parte del médico tratante, en el que autorizaba el procedimiento. En todo ese trayecto, permaneció pensativa, casi ausente, mientras Hao recibía los frascos de medicamentos.

Al volver al coche, optó por poner algo de música indie. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el tormentoso silencio entre los dos de aquel viernes por la tarde.

—¿Qué han dicho tus hermanos de que no has ido a Kent? —cuestionó Hao—¿No están preocupados?

—No, les dije que teníamos mucho trabajo en la empresa—contestó tranquila—Saben que me has dado muchos permisos, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer para recompensarte el tiempo que has cedido para el trabajo en la granja.

De nuevo, el silencio predominó un par de calles, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, casi sintiendo el cansancio acumulado de varias noches sin sueño.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—¿Para qué? ¿No confías en mí? —preguntó en un tono suave.

—No es eso—dijo, buscando su mano—Es que quiero estar contigo.

Tal y como se lo había dicho que haría, desde el principio. Cedió, pero porque no quería batallar más. Hasta ese punto, se sentía más cansada que de costumbre. Como otras veces, en las que él se había quedado en su casa, recogió algunos trastes que había olvidado en la cocina y cambiaron su vestimenta por algo más relajante. Él tenía ropa deportiva ahí, de las muchas veces que dejó al salir del gimnasio.

Prendieron el televisor y se sentaron uno junto al otro, hasta que la costumbre predominó y él la envolvió en sus brazos, para terminar acurrucados en el sofá. Permanecieron así un buen rato, ella recostada sobre su pecho, mientras observaban una película cualquiera. Él acariciaba su largo cabello, mientras besaba en ocasiones su frente.

—Hay películas demasiado bobas en la programación.

—Sí—coincidió ella—Tal vez es con el propósito de que nadie se quede en casa un viernes por la noche.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo besando su cabello—¿Dónde te gustaría estar?

Giró a verlo, casi rozando su mentón.

—Aquí.

Por un momento, pudo ver cómo sus ojos se cristalizaron y tomó su mejilla para acercarla, hasta que su teléfono emitió un sonido parecido a una alarma. Ella se sentó para silenciar el sonido, mientras él se levantaba a la cocina. Eran las once de la noche, cuando él volvió con un vaso de agua y ambos frascos en una bolsa transparente.

Abrió el indicado como la primera dosis, la pastilla reposó en la palma de su mano. No era de gran tamaño, como imaginó que sería.

—Pensé que sería algo difícil de pasar—dijo sosteniéndola en sus dedos.

—Tal vez lo es… Anna…

—Lo sé, Hao—dijo tranquila—No es necesario que me lo repitas.

Notó cómo acortó la distancia y luego sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, brindándole una suave caricia. Apenas pudo responder, había sido tan breve, sin ánimo de convertirse en algo más. Algo demasiado inocente. Acto seguido introdujo la pastilla en su boca. Él le pasó el vaso de agua, que no soltó hasta dejar vacío. Una vez que lo hizo, se levantó del sofá.

—Estoy cansada, iré a la cama—anunció la rubia.

Él apagó el televisor y caminó con ella hasta su habitación. Sin decir otra palabra, se recostaron, abrazados, como en varias noches lo hicieron. Él la cubrió por detrás con su cuerpo, mientras sus manos permanecían entrelazadas, cerca de su vientre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a su oído.

Ella asintió, cerrando sus ojos.

—Solo quiero decirte, gracias—continuó él—Sé que debes odiarme por esto, pero créeme cuando te digo que…era necesario. Por nada del mundo hubiera deseado que pasaras por esto—dijo aumentando su abrazo—Jamás he dormido s abrazado a alguien tantas veces.

Aunque su tono había sido más ligero, ella no contestó nada.

Horas después, cuando la alarma sonó de nuevo. Talló sus ojos y salió de la cama, donde ella todavía estaba recostada. Tardó cerca de media hora en regresar, escuchó cómo abrían la puerta y hablaba un par de cosas con otra persona. Supuso que había pedido por encargó el desayuno.

No se equivocó al verlo regresar con una charola de fruta y panqueques.

—Buenos días—dijo acariciando su rostro—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…

—Debes comer algo—agregó, tomando el tenedor con un trozo de sandía—Pedí algo ligero para tu estómago.

Ella cogió el cubierto, comenzando a ingerir lo que había en el plato. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que decidió salir de la cama y asearse. Él no hizo el menor intento por seguirla, la cabeza comenzó a retumbarle al salir de la ducha. La pequeña molestia solo se acrecentó más al verlo hincado en su clóset.

—Están acomodados por colores—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa él.

Claro, Hao siempre estaba curioso por su guardarropa, en especial de su calzado.

—Amo esos detalles en ti—confesó enternecido.

Lo cierto es que ella también amaba las pequeñas muestras de amor que tenía en forma tan espontanea.

—Necesito cambiarme.

—Está bien, tomaré una ducha también—dijo tomando una toalla limpia.

Asintió, viéndolo entrar a su baño. Mientras escogía una indumentaria sencilla. Cogió un vestido viejo negro y cepillo su cabello hasta atarlo en una coleta. Después, solo salió de la habitación. El siguiente frasco estaba en la cocina, junto con un vaso de agua, preparado para la siguiente dosis.

Su mano tembló un poco al abrirlo e ingerir directo la pastilla. El agua pasó rápido por su garganta. Y fue todo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar el resto de la jornada. Agradeció los minutos que tardó en el baño, incluso que no cuestionara nada sobre la medicación. Se limitó a acompañarla las siguientes horas. El dolor de cabeza sólo aumentó hasta que los cólicos comenzaron a ser más constantes.

Hao llamó a Pilika para saber si podía ingerir alguna pastilla para tolerar el dolor. Le recomendó un paracetamol o un té. Pero ambos sabían que eso era parte del proceso. Así que desistió a la idea de menguar el dolor. Permaneció así cerca de cuatro horas, mientras él la abrazaba por detrás y acariciaba su vientre, tratando de hacer más tolerable su molestia.

De la película que veían, poco alcanzó a ver.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Sintió la pequeña contracción. Y él tuvo que cargarla para llegar al inodoro. Una vez ahí, sus piernas le temblaron al sentir la sangre bajar. Luego más punzadas de dolor. Entonces lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella, apartando los pocos cabellos sueltos de su faz.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy, preciosa.

Tomó su mano, mientras él apoyaba su frente con la suya.

—Desearía que no pasaras por este dolor.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, tratando de reprimir el dolor que experimentaba con el abundante sangrado. Incluso no pudo reprimir los pequeños sollozos que se escaparon de su boca. Así pasó casi una hora, hasta que sintió que el flujo se detenía y salía cada vez con menos afluencia.

Ni siquiera quiso ver el retrete, él jaló de él para desechar el agua, mientras ella terminaba de asearse y colocaba una toalla sanitaria. Caminó lento, de vuelta a su cama, para recostarse. Él la siguió casi de inmediato, abrazándola por detrás, tratando de calmarla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —dijo inspeccionando su temperatura—¿Náuseas? ¿Más dolor?

—En realidad, no—negó cubriéndose con una cobija—Sólo estoy cansada.

—Está bien, duerme—dijo besando su frente—Aquí estaré para lo que necesites.

—En realidad… ya no creo que sea necesario que te quedes—dijo suave—Yo creo que ya expulsé casi todo. Y no creo tener más molestias, al menos por ahora.

—Anna—le reprendió el castaño.

Sabía porque lo decía, pero ella también sabía porque se lo explicaba.

—Gracias por acompañarme, pero será mejor que vayas a hacer tus cosas—mencionó mirándolo—Me quedaré dormida, será aburrido para ti.

—Dormiré contigo.

—Estoy segura que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, que quedarte a dormir conmigo—dijo liberando su rostro de su mano—Eres adicto al trabajo, seguro encontrarás pendientes de la semana. O puedes ir a una reunión social. Es sábado. Tienes una infinidad de opciones para hacer.

Él suspiró, contrariado de lo que saldría de su boca.

—Estaré bien— siguió ella—Además, necesito estar sola.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente, tomando sus cosas de la silla—Pero llámame, si algo pasa, quiero me llames.

—Sí, así lo haré—dijo cerrando sus ojos—Gracias por el apoyo, señor Asakura.

Lo último que sintió fue sus labios sobre los suyos. Y luego la puerta principal cerrarse, entonces con mayor libertad, se abrazó así misma en ese mar de llanto.

**Continuará**

* * *

N/A: DE nuevo yo, lo sé, parecerá que no tengo nada que hacer. Pero no sé, me siento inspirada y en realidad sí tengo el tiempo del mundo. Nos acaban de decretar la Fase tres y el encierro es aun peor. Por otro lado, qué lindo que apoyen la postura de Hao. Digo parecerá inhumano, pero me parece hasta coherente con lo del manga, que él ya no quiere más seres humanos y esas cosas. Hasta se le hace intrascendente cuando Yoh le habla de la vida en la tierra. No sé, me recuerda mucho eso. Y creo que además es una creencia que ya muchos compartimos, eso de no tener hijos. Aunque quienes los tienes y quieren, también es muy respetable. Sé que me odiaran por esta decisión, pero wow… creo que no le vi un camino más coherente que éste. Gracia por todos sus mensajes, en verdad son motivación pura para mi imaginación y para que mi mente me diga, en vez de vagar en la lela, ponte a escribir. Gracias a todos, queridos lectores, a quienes me envían reviiews, quiero decirles que son mi motor para mi inspiración. Los quiero.


	19. Amores extraños

**Capítulo Diecinueve **

En algún punto de su llanto, se quedó dormida. Pasaron horas, ni siquiera se percató de los sonidos en el móvil. Los pocos momentos que despertó fueron ocasionados por los cólicos cada vez menos frecuentes y la sangre que escurría de su entrepierna. Decidió bañarse antes de causar un desastre mayor en su cama. Pero una vez envuelta en su camisón negro, regresó a su lecho.

El reloj dejó de importarle cuando se cubrió con la frazada una vez más.

No comprendía del todo esa debilidad, ese intenso dolor en su pecho. Pero prefería seguir durmiendo antes que tolerar esa sensación en la realidad. Al menos en sus fantasías todo corría normal, seguían conociéndose y él… cada vez confiaba más en ella. Le contaba sus secretos, le gustaba celebrar con la familia, incluso… le presentaba a su familia.

Pero la realidad era diferente y el agua y el aceite no se mezclan, por más intentos por homologar su tono.

La siguiente vez que abrió sus ojos, Pilika revisaba su temperatura, sentada en la cama. Sonriéndole, mientras colocaba una taza de té en su mesa de dormir.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Pilika, acariciando su cabello—No quería despertarte.

—Estoy bien.

—Te mandé mensajes desde ayer, pero veo que tienes el teléfono en estado de olvido—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo sobre un libro a lado de la lámpara—Horo Horo me prestó su llave, pero no te preocupes, no le dije que sí estabas en el departamento. Solo quería verte…

Enterró su nariz en la almohada, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No…—su voz tembló.

—Anna…

Y el llanto fluyó de nuevo, mientras trataba en vano de ocultarse de su mirada. Fue peor cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla. Entonces se incorporó y dejó que ella le brindara el soporte que necesitaba en ese momento. Sus ojos ardían, mas no paraban de escaparse de sus ojos. Tuvo la impresión de que Lyserg había derrumbado algo en su interior con su partida. Lo que Hao estaba ocasionando era peor, mucho peor.

Tardó demasiado en tranquilizarse. Mucho más en poder articular una palabra sin quebrarse. Esto no era algo muy propio de ella. Aunque tuvo que admitir que fue gracioso escuchar a su amiga maldecir al Asakura.

—En realidad…. Fue una decisión conjunta.

—Pues si fue conjunta, ¿por qué estás tan mal? Es obvio que no querías hacerlo.

No era algo que le diera gusto hacer, eso tenía que admitirlo. Pero por más que lo pensaba, fue la única alternativa. No quería forzar a Hao a ocupar un papel que no deseaba. Siempre se lo dijo, que no deseaba que tomara decisiones basadas en la posición del otro. Como lo fue ver a su familia.

Viendo con mayor enfoque las perspectivas, quizá debió esperar. Tal vez, incitarlo a ver el otro punto de vista. Pero era inútil, lo sabía bien por todas las discusiones previas. El simplemente aborrecía la idea.

—No le comentes nada de esto a nadie—le pidió—Sería… doloroso explicarle a mi familia. Mi padre estaría decepcionado. Y no imagino cómo se pondría mi madre.

Mucho menos sus hermanos. Ellos eran lo bastante intensos como para dejar algo así en el olvido. Aunque ocultarles algo tan delicado, implicaba ya una decisión delicada. Pese a eso, Pilika no la cuestionó de más, solo la abrazó una vez más.

—Prometo que no diré nada, Anna, pero tú debes comer algo, te ves… terrible.

Después de dormir un día entero no lo dudaba. Perder algo siempre era doloroso, solo que no imaginó cuánto, ni que eso fuera afectarle de otro modo.

Preparó una sopa en el horno y contestó los mensajes pendientes. Había varias llamadas de Hao, pero para ser sinceros, no tenía la fuerza para hablarle. Así que sólo respondió por mensajería que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara de más. Luego regresó a la cama., cambió las sábanas y siguió durmiendo.

El lunes por la mañana pensó que estaría mejor. No tenía mayores molestias y al parecer el procedimiento había resultado exitoso. Mas los constantes suspiros, le hacían creer que no estaba del todo recuperada. Intentó mostrar su mejor rostro, hasta se había maquillado un poco, a fin de ocultar el gesto melancólico. Seleccionó uno de sus mejores vestidos y tomó aquellos zapatos que tanto había deseado estrenar. Nada dio resultado.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días—le respondió de inmediato—¿Estás mejor? ¿Segura que no necesitas descansar?

No se extrañó de sus múltiples preguntas, sabía que estaría al pendiente de cada detalle. Era un hombre muy responsable.

—Estoy bien—respondió, dejando su saco en el perchero—Pilika dijo que solo tengo que ir a una consulta el jueves o viernes para descartar algunos residuos.

Él pareció estar aliviado.

—¿Debo sentirme celoso porque ella estuvo contigo y yo que soy el involucrado no? —dijo tocando con suavidad sus brazos desnudos—Sabes que quería estar ahí contigo.

— Lo sé—contestó la rubia—Ella es la doctora y mi amiga, supongo que eso tiene que ver. Además tiene llave de mi apartamento.

Algo que, para su fortuna, él no tenía.

—Entonces sí estaré celoso—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Sabes…. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día.

Levantó su mirada, para contemplar ese rostro serio y atractivo que tanto le gustaba, y que ahora le sorprendía, aunque no quería volver a ilusionarse, era difícil comunicárselo a otra parte de sí.

—La vasectomía es el método ideal—siguió él—Verte ahí, sufriendo por este estúpido error… me hizo reflexionar que no es algo que desee hacerte pasar de nuevo, ni a ti ni a ninguna otra mujer.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que reunió las palabras precisas para esa declaración. Mas no parecían salir de su boca con tanta facilidad.

—Sé que estaba enojado aquel día, cuando te dije que eso era una tontería, pero jamás había visto eso tan cerca.

—Ni yo—pronunció apenas audible—Pero… está bien, si crees que eso es lo correcto. Hazlo.

Suspiró y tomó distancia, mientras buscaba el vaso de la cafetera para verter el agua.

—¿Sólo así? —dijo extrañado.

—¿Esperas algo más? —dijo llenando el recipiente.

—Por lo menos esperaba que consideraras tu decisión, porque según recuerdo eso fue lo que me pediste: reducir el riesgo para que no hubiese otro embarazo. Lo haré, Anna—dijo caminando hasta ella— ¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti?

No respondió.

—Anna.

Apretó el botón, el agua oscura comenzó a caer en la jarra de vidrio. Se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló, esperando una reacción.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—No es una cuestión de lo que quiera oír—dijo molesto—De verdad quiero continuar con lo que tenemos.

—Hasta que llegue alguien más y me reemplace—contestó tomando las tazas.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó tomándola de los hombros—Si te lo digo es porque no quiero que nadie ocupe tu lugar.

Casi suelta ambos recipientes con el giro tan repentino. Pero era apenas lógico, al ver sus ojos que no era la única que pasaba un mal rato. A pesar de su molestia, las marcadas sombras en sus ojos denotaban un ruego silencioso.

—¿Para qué? ¿Por qué es tan significativo lo que tenemos?

El agarre comenzó a perder fuerza.

—Nos llevamos bien, me encanta tener sexo contigo—describió agitado—Me interesas, más de lo que alguna otra mujer me interesó.

—¿Y qué sientes por mí?

De pronto, la cafetera realizó aquel silbido, indicándoles que la mezcla estaba lista. Pero fue todo lo que se escuchó durante un largo minuto.

—¿No lo sabes? —siguió Anna.

—¿Ahora todo depende de una declaración? —regresó él.

Emitió una pequeña risa, antes de regresar su atención a la cafetera, sirviendo café en ambos recipientes.

—Me parece que… hoy tienes dos citas a las diez y doce del día—enumeró ella—A la hora de la comida, quedaste con la decoradora de interiores para amueblar…

Entonces sintió sus brazos rodearla por detrás.

—¿Por qué lo estás haciendo cada día más difícil, preciosa? —susurró a su oído—Sabes que yo te daría el mundo entero si me lo pidieras.

Sus dedos dejaron el recipiente de vidrio y se dirigieron a su cintura, donde quitó con suavidad su agarre. Giró sobre su propio eje y acarició su mejilla con su mano, apartando sus cabellos largos castaños.

—No quiero el mundo entero, Hao—dijo tranquila—Quiero tu corazón.

Torció su gesto, colocando una mano sobre la suya.

—No tengo un corazón que darte, Anna—declaró firme—No creo en esas cosas de amor eterno. Ni creo que lo nuestro durará para siempre, pero sé que durará mucho más que un par de meses —dijo recargando su frente en la suya— Lo siento cada vez que te veo. Porque me emociona verte llegar, cuando entras…. Alegras mi día.

—Y tú el mío—confesó derramando un par de lágrimas—Pero es difícil seguir para mí. Porque yo creo en eso que tú no crees. Hao, sé que te dije que no quería algo serio y era verdad. No quería nada serio, también quería vivirlo como tú, pero me ha costado tanto ocultártelo…—dijo mordiendo sus labios—Te amo.

Eso pareció sacarlo de equilibrio, mas no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó. En ese momento toda fuerza se evaporó de su ser. Sabía que era una ridiculez, también que era un momento vergonzoso, porque sí había tenido relaciones pasadas, pero nunca fue tan emocional como lo estaba siendo en ese preciso instante. Quiso culpar a las hormonas del embarazo, pero ya ni eso tenía.

Sumergió su cara en su pecho y aspiró ese aroma varonil al que estaba familiarizada.

Se supone que actuaría fría, como una mujer de su edad. En cambio, se estaba comportando como una chiquilla sin control.

Él continuó callado por varios minutos más, sólo acariciando su espalda, besando su cabello.

—Tengo que ir a una cita—pronunció en su oído.

Ella asintió, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas y tomando la taza de café detrás.

—Volveré después del almuerzo. —agregó, con un gesto de melancolía—¿Podrías tenerme un archivo sobre el cliente en Sussex?

—Claro.

—Te veré…. Más tarde—dijo saliendo del despacho.

El resto de las horas pasaron en forma pausada. Al igual que el fin de semana, lo único que añoraba era tomar una larga siesta en su cama. Contrario a eso, realizó a calidad todas sus tareas. Incluso pidió su almuerzo de la cafetería de nuevo, mientras terminaba el informe.

Ser profesional era lo único que la distinguía y que seguía intacto en ella.

Así que no le dio mucha importancia cuando vio que eran las cinco y él no había regresado. Dos días después, esas acciones se transformaron en rutina. Parecía como si aquel episodio en realidad nunca hubiera pasado, ya que él estaba tan enfrascado en sus negocios justo como el primer día que lo conoció, siempre a prisa para llegar a todas las citas con los potenciales clientes.

Ni siquiera volvió a tocar el tema de la cita médica.

Aunque todo estaba perfecto en ese departamento. Pilika le había asegurado que su cuerpo volvería a la normalidad en unos días. Que su periodo se regularía el siguiente mes. Sin mayor problema.

—Anna, saldré todo el fin de semana—le informó—Te pasaré los datos de dos nuevos edificios que visitaré para el Hotel. ¿Puedes abrirme un nuevo expediente en la nube, para agilizar la recopilación de datos?

—Sí, sólo indícame los nombres.

—Perfecto. Tengo algunos datos económicos de la revista…

—Déjalos en mi escritorio y haré los gráficos—contestó cerrando su computador—Saldré a almorzar.

—Está bien.

Fue el periodo que más libros leyó, que más series contempló en la plataforma de Nexflix. También salió con sus amigos dos días de compras. Evitó los zapatos, porque tenía un estante lo suficientemente lleno como para acumular más. Tras la primera semana y media del procedimiento, retomó sus labores manuales en la granja. Incluso elaboró un nuevo diseño para la marca.

Ni hablar de todas las veces que tuvo que soportar a Horokeu por las visitas constantes de Pilika. Aunque era molesto, agradecía la compañía.

En general, no era una mala rutina, se adaptaba muy bien a su anterior cronograma. Antes de aquella llamada que recibió por parte de Goldva, antigua amiga de abuela y a quien le surtían pedidos grandes de productos orgánicos. Fuerte e imparable, como la describían sus hermanos. Ni siquiera se percató cuando pasó un mes entero, hasta aquella mañana.

Ambos estaban en la oficina, cada uno centrado en sus labores, cuando la puerta se abrió con un peculiar júbilo. Tal vez lo decía por los globos de helio o las flores que Jeanne sostenía en su regazo.

—¡He vuelto!

Supuso que Hao tampoco esperaba esa entrada, menos en ese tono tan alto, por el gesto tan despectivo que hizo.

—Lo siento, señor Hao, sé que no debo gritar—se excusó ella de inmediato—Pero Men es tan… lo siento, me estresa un poco el llanto de mi bebé. Ya moría por regresar.

Caminó hasta su sitio y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa, mientras acomodaba el ramo de rosas blancas en un florero.

—Jeanne, si sabes que esto no es una sala de alumbramiento, ¿verdad? —comentó el castaño al ver todos los artilugios.

—Lo sé, es solo que mi esposo me tenía una sorpresa para animarme en mi primer día—comentó desbordante—Prometo llevármelo todo, claro, las flores servirán de adorno aquí.

Después la examinó con mayor detalle.

—¡Anna, es un gusto concierte! Espero que nuestras llamadas hayan sido suficiente para que te adaptaras rápido—dijo jalando una silla.

—Sí, lo fueron.

—Bueno, ilústrame en qué te quedaste—siguió acelerada—Supongo que necesitamos hacer un informe con todas las actividades pendientes y…

—No te preocupes—interrumpió la rubia—Tengo marcado los pendientes en rojo en el calendario. Realicé un informe semanal de todas las actividades. Puedes verlo en el icono superior. Los gráficos están en el almacenaje de la nube y los últimos datos los estoy procesando en este momento. Hice notas breves pero valiosas. Espero que eso sea suficiente para tenerte al día.

—¡Wow! Eso es eficiencia de alto nivel—dijo sorprendida—¿Tú sola haces todo eso?

Hao sonrió, disfrutando la vista desde su escritorio.

—Si el trabajo te es tan difícil, Jeanne. Estoy abierto a recibir cartas de renuncia.

La mujer sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto que no, solo lo decía porque a mí me tomó años agarrar el ritmo, pero en un segundo lo retomo de nuevo—dijo en voz alta para dirigirse a ella en un tono más bajo—Olvide decirte que es un amargado—completó casi en su oído.

Muy tarde esa advertencia.

—Bueno, solo queda finiquitar unos detalles entonces—añadió Jeanne—Redactamos tu carta de finiquito y…

—No te preocupes—dijo abriendo el archivo—Tengo redactada esa carta hace tiempo y el contrato final—agregó mirando a Hao, mientras mandaba todo eso a imprimir—Realicé el informe de actividades final y creo que eso sería todo.

Se levantó, tomando las hojas, revisando que no faltara nada en la documentación. Plasmó su firma a continuación y caminó al otro extremo de la oficina, tendiéndole el fólder al castaño. Él lo tomó con pasividad.

—Sólo queda la firma, adjunté el primer contrato y la extensión de cada mes—le informó—El último tiene una copia, una te corresponde y la otra es mía.

Pareció mirarla con fijeza, como hace rato no lo hacía. Sin embargo, ella descartó su atención de él, cuando Jeanne le preguntó por unas carpetas nuevas. Hao volvió la vista a todos los papeles en perfecto orden. Hojeó el cronograma de sus actividades y el contrato final que la liberaba de sus tareas con su empresa. Tomó su chequera y firmó un baucher con una cantidad considerable.

Cuando volvió su vista a ella, Anna recogía sus cosas en una caja de cartón, mientras Jeanne le auxiliaba con la recolección. Nunca quiso llevar demasiado, aunque con el tiempo eso fue inevitable. La observó ponerse la chaqueta a juego con ese par de zapatos rosados, que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido blanco ceñido a su perfecta figura. Aquella con la que tantas noches se obsesionó.

—¿Listo? —preguntó caminando de vuelta a su escritorio.

—Te acompaño—dijo él.

—No es necesario, jefe—intervino Jeanne—Yo puedo hacerlo, sirve que le preguntó un par de cosas más.

—Pregúntalo ahora, ¿por qué vas a desperdiciar el tiempo? —cuestionó con cierta brusquedad.

Jeanne roló los ojos, claro que había olvidado el humor que a veces se cargaba Hao. Así que distrajo a Anna con un par de preguntas más, sobre los programas que usaba para las gráficas. Cosas que ella no manejaba al cien por ciento.

—No te preocupes, Jeanne—dijo serena—Puedes marcarme si necesitas alguna ayuda extra.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Anna—mencionó apoyando su mano en su hombro—Esto de los números es todo un mundo.

—Lo sé.

Con ello regresó su atención a él.

—¿Tienes lista mi copia?

—Te acompaño al auto—dijo levantándose, hasta tomar la caja entre sus manos.

—No es necesario, señor Asakura. Sólo necesito ese papel.

—Insisto, señorita Kyoyama—contestó, caminando a la salida.

—Mejor hazle caso—le susurró Jeanne—A veces es muy necio.

¿A esas alturas para qué se lo decía? Suspiró y se despidió de ella. Luego, simplemente atravesó la puerta del despacho. No quería mirar atrás, pero ver su sitio de trabajo durante varios meses, fue inevitable no soltar un pequeño suspiro de melancolía. Continuó su caminó hasta bajar al estacionamiento, donde Hao la esperaba recargado en el toldo de la cajuela.

Abrió el compartimiento con el mando en su mano y él inmediatamente depositó sus pertenencias ahí. Sólo sostuvo un fólder más delgado. Aquel que contenía su contrato final, firmado por ambas partes. Estiró su mano y él le entregó el documento. Advirtió de inmediato un pequeño papel.

—¿Por qué el cheque?

—Es un bono—le dijo tranquilo—Pago la eficiencia de una mujer que arregló mi vida en el momento que más la necesitaba.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Había olivado cómo se sentía ese estremecimiento. Mas no fue impedimento para tenderle el cheque de regreso.

—Gracias, pero cubriste mi sueldo a la perfección. Además le brindaste a mi familia una asesoría que no se cobró.

—Tu familia me agrada y esa asesoría fue un favor a una persona que estimo. Nunca le cobro a mis amistades por un buen consejo.

Entonces volvió su vista al papel y lo rompió en varios pedazos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo sorprendido.

—Porque ser eficiente es parte de mi trabajo—dijo abriendo la puerta del conductor para colocar el contrato en el otro asiento—Y arreglar la vida de mi jefe, era lo mínimo que se esperaba de mí. Es lo que hago, arreglar los desastres.

Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Fue un placer haber trabajado para usted, señor Asakura

—El placer fue mío, señorita Kyoyama.

No hubo más. Se limitó a verla subir al auto y alejarse de aquel sitio que no volvería a pisar a diario. Pensó que llegado el momento sería fácil. Siempre lo tuvo presente, lo que no esperó fue que al llegar el día se sentiría tan desolado.

**Continuara**

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Tenía algunos problemas para subir mi archivo y preferí esperar para tenerlo bien y completo en línea. ¡Ay! Qué difíciles han sido estos capítulos, pero espero que les guste. A veces hasta me pongo a pensar que haría yo en su lugar y es que es tan difícil, cuando tienes una pareja y simplemente no se adapta a las cosas que no vemos a futuro, pues simplemente se deja de lado. Pero es Hao y es Anna. Eso ya lo complica todo. Muchas gracias por sus consejos, por sus comentarios. Ustedes son el alma de esta historia, les agradezco mucho la compañía durante estos momentos difíciles. A todos nos cuesta trabajo, pero ojalá todo pase de mejor forma.


	20. Hasta que me olvides

**Capítulo Veinte**

Era la cuarta vez que fallaba el saque. Su frustración no podía ser tan evidente, aunque tampoco estaba tan concentrado como para atribuirlo a su torpeza. Una parte tenía que ver con su mal genio y la otra a la molesta voz de Rutherford, tratando de acallar el llanto de la pequeña Alumi.

¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaba a una niña de apenas semanas de nacida a un partido de _squash_?

—Con esto creo que he ganado tres veces consecutivas—dijo con agrado Silver.

Él bufó, quitándose la playera blanca para secarse el sudor.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que eres un fraude—comentó el castaño.

—¿Fraude? ¿Acaso se puede hacer fraude en un deporte de raqueta? —respondió divertido—Mejor di, que ya vas en declive. Pronto cumplirás 31.

No quería ni recordarlo.

Silver palmeó su espalda, ofreciéndole a invitarlo a cenar. Aunque para ser francos, seguía teniendo algo de aversión a convivir con su nuevo estilo de vida. No es que Rutherford le pareciera irritante, pero Alumi lloraba demasiado. Y todo lo agradable de su esposa, se evaporaba casi al instante. Ya no había las mismas cenas deliciosas caseras. La casa era un desastre.

—Ten, sostenla—dijo ella, entregándole a la bebé.

Hacer maniobras para acomodarla en sus brazos se volvió algo habitual las cinco veces que se habían visto después del parto. Encima de botarle a su hija, ahora compartía con su esposo un amoroso beso. Alumi había parado de llorar, solo para tirarle del cabello.

—Padre, excelente esposo. Todo un ganador—dijo acariciando su mejilla—¿No es acaso el espécimen masculino más perfecto del mundo?

Roló los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, por su evidente referencia. Ella seguía molesta. Pero él seguía aún más molesto con Silver por haberle comentado su incidente con Anna, el aborto, la declaración amorosa, su no respuesta al asunto.

—Eres perfecto, Silver.

—Sí, sí, sí—dijo acercándose a ellos—Toma a tu hija, voy a bañarme.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si te queda tan bien la faceta de padre.

Entonces desvió su atención a Silver, quien no dudó en tomar de inmediato a la niña de sus brazos ante su gesto iracundo.

—No, no, déjasela—intervino su esposa—Para que se vaya acostumbrando, así como tiene sexo, seguro le sale otro detalle por ahí de nueve meses—comentó de mal modo—¿O no es verdad, querido? ¿Que tu vida sexual no para?

Hao comenzó a reír, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Acaso quieres que te haga un bebé para que lo compruebes?

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonrojar hasta la médula, lo cual era su objetivo. Silver lo conocía, así que prefirió enfocarse en su niña que lloraba en sus brazos.

—¿En qué momento te volviste un descarado? —replicó la mujer.

—Rutherford, siempre he sido un descarado. No sé por qué te extrañas—dijo guiñándole el ojo—Silver, la próxima vez, evita traer más distracciones.

Rutherford no dejó de quejarse, ni siquiera cuando lo vio desaparecer en los vestidores, no sin antes coquetearle a la chica del mostrador. Pero él parecía divertido cada vez que lograba explotarla hasta el límite.

—¡Cómo puedes no decirle nada!

—¿Y qué quiere que le diga? —preguntó el hombre, calmando a la bebé—Él es un adulto, sabe lo que hace con su vida.

—Es un idiota—conjuró, tomando a a la bebé de vuelta—Si cree que Anna lo va a esperar toda la vida está muy equivocado.

Silver dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde Hao había entrado y sólo tenía certeza de dos cosas. Acorde a lo que le dijo ese día, que lo vio desesperado y casi pálido con la confesión de Anna. Sabía que sólo había un panorama claro para él en esas cuestiones.

—No creo que él quiera que lo espere—dijo con pesar—Y no va a cambiar de decisión, esa relación para él ya está muerta.

Lo probaba todos los días. En cada ocasión que salía de fiesta. Pasó muchas noches en vela haciendo toda clase de posiciones con muchas chicas. Las mujeres a las que tanto estaba acostumbrado, aquellas que como él, preferían ver el alba que dormir acurrucados. Ni siquiera se había ido de su oficina cuando volvió su actividad social.

Recordó que incluso dejó una revista en dónde catalogaban que el galán estaba de regreso. Lo dejó a propósito en el escritorio para que Anna lo viera y se desilusionara de él, que borrara de su mente todas esas fantasías amorosas. Más nunca fue necesario. Lo supo porque, ella no le volvió a dirigir una mirada de complicidad. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de verlo a menos que eso fuera necesario.

Anna era demasiado profesional como para botarlo con todo el trabajo, sin tener un reemplazo en su lugar. Mas no protestó ni volvió a tocar temas de índole personal. Parecía como si siempre hubiesen operado en esa dinámica. Demasiado madura para él, con sus intentos de quebrarle el corazón, de que lo odiara. Pero nunca consiguió una vista de ella, más allá del monitor.

Casi tres meses después de la última vez que la vio. Todavía podía evocarla a la perfección. En especial cuando visitaba la cama de interesantes modelos rubias. Ahora parecía más su fetiche, algo que antes de ella, él ni siquiera consideraba. Esa noche después de perder, durmió con dos a la vez. ¿Si eso lo hacía feliz? No lo sabía, pero era la vida que prefería. Libre, sin ataduras, sin amores que lo comprometieran al dolor. Práctico, con sus emociones al día.

Observó los árboles desde su balcón, eran poco más de las seis de la mañana cuando comenzó a trabajar en el campo. Pronto maduraría la cosecha y tendría más trabajo del que ya se había encargado. Cogió el overol viejo de la silla, su uniforme en las últimas semanas. Tras su último trabajo con la cafetería en Harlow, pensó que lo mejor era laborar a tiempo completo con su padre.

Él también tenía almacenaje del cual nadie se ocupaba. Sin contar con todos los pendientes fueron dejando al venir con mayor afluencia al campo. Sí, otras veces les hubiese reñido por ser unos cínicos. Era la menor, pero eso no implicaba que fuera a cargar con todas las responsabilidades. En esta ocasión, necesitaba ocupar su cabeza en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus sentimientos destruidos.

No comprendía cómo podía seguir enfrascada en ese dolor a la menor provocación. No es como si nunca hubiese tenido fracasos. A parte de Lyserg contabilizaba dos más, aunque de menor intensidad. En esta ocasión, le costaba mucho darle vuelta a la página. Y eso que llevaba practicándolo desde antes de marcharse del despacho. Ya ni siquiera lo miraba más de lo necesario. Ahora quizá extrañaba hacerlo.

—Idiota…—se dijo, amarrando su cabello—Él ni siquiera te recuerda.

Cómo podría hacerlo, su hermana Suzzette le había enseñado una publicación en donde estaba muy acaramelado con un par de chicas.

Para su fortuna, nunca dijo que eran pareja. Sino más de uno la hubiera señalado de idiota, como ella misma se llamaba. Se limitó a decirles que eran grandes amigos, que su relación laboral había sido tan buena, que derivó en una relación más personal. Ethan y Justin lamentaron su falta, en especial porque tenía buena charla. Claro ellos no dirían lo mismo si supieran toda la calamidad previa.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con esa explicación, mas no su madre. Ella aun la veía con algo de tristeza. Cosa que odiaba. Pero hasta cierto punto lo encontraba lógico, ella conocía a la perfección sus momentos melancólicos, fue con la única con quien se mostró vulnerable por lo de Lyserg. Esta vez, se juró a sí que nadie vería su dolor, más allá de unos simples suspiros.

No esta vez, esta vez sería más fuerte. Resolvería todas sus carencias emocionales con el tiempo, pero mientras no lo perdería llorando en los rincones de la casa. Cuando volvió de su jornada en compañía de los perros, no se sorprendió de ver a su madre en la cocina horneando algunas galletas. Sus nietos llegarían a visitarla el fin de semana.

—¿Y papá?

—Hablando con Suzzette. Tu hermana está embarazada—comentó alegre—Me dijo que no lo comentara con nadie, dijo que en la comida del domingo nos los dirá.

El sorbo de jugo de naranja le supo amargo.

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No estás feliz? Te acabo de dar una exclusiva.

Sonrió un poco, quitando por un momento su mala experiencia, claro que lo estaba.

—Sólo pensaba en Maisie, es lindo que tenga con quien jugar.

—Lo sé—dijo su madre—Espero que algún día, tú también me des esa dicha de ser abuela.

Suspiró, terminando de verter el líquido del vaso en el fregadero.

—No creo llegar a esos extremos. Además, eso quita tiempo, encontrar una pareja y luego criar niños… no—negó lavando el vaso que había usado—No vale mucho la pena.

—¿Por qué? Antes pensabas lo contrario.

Claro que lo pensaba. Pero al ver y analizar las circunstancias, ya no sabía qué pensar. Su misma hermana se casó con su primer amor. Su madre, igual. En el caso de sus hermanos variaba, pero todos tenían buenos prospectos. Justin se había casado con una chica con la que salió ocho años. Ethan estaba por comprometerse tras tres años de relación. Ella estaba en cero. Si quería hacerlo en ese estilo, tardaría. Y vaya que tendría que hacerlo, porque no quería volverse a equivocar del mismo modo tres veces.

—¿Es por Hao?

—No lo tomes en cuenta, a veces digo tonterías—descartó de inmediato la rubia—Me da gusto tener un bebé nuevo en la familia. Apuesto que eso animará a Justin para encargar uno.

Su madre le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Anna, sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros para todo. No siempre necesitas ser esa chica fuerte e imparable—dijo tomando su mejilla—Mamá está aquí si la necesitas.

—Lo sé—dijo apartando su mirada—Mamá yo… yo…

—Está bien, Anna…—dijo abrazándola—Si no te sientes lista, está bien. Pero trabajando como loca no te hará bien.

Ambas rieron, mientras aquella sutil palmada la hizo respirar con mayor fluidez.

—¿Qué hay de mi chica inglesa que solía ir a comprar un helado? ¿O la chica con estilo? Últimamente sólo tienes tierra en la cara y hueles a vinagre de manzana.

—No suena como la londinense que se fue a buscar otro tipo de vida.

—Exacto—convino su madre—¿Por qué no te arreglas y vamos por un helado al parque?

—¿Y qué hay de Suzette? Seguro querrá que le prepares algo para comer. No puedes dejar a tus invitados solos.

Ella la miró pensativa, hasta que fue por las llaves del carro y se las entregó.

—Bueno, eso no impide que tú vayas por ese helado—dijo con una sutil sonrisa—Ahí conocí a tu padre, no sé, quizá encuentres un chico lindo.

—Claro….

—Vamos no seas tan escéptica. ¿Quién te metió esas ideas tan apáticas?

No pudo objetar nada. Se vistió con uno de sus vestidos negros y calzó unas zapatillas no tan altas. Lo único en lo que le daba razón es que necesitaba un tiempo de calidad para ella sola. A esas alturas ya ni siquiera se reconocía, ¿dónde estaban sus tiempos libres? Ahogados en la melancolía.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando llegó al parque y compró un barquillo de vainilla. Pocas personas transitaban, algunos lo hacían solo para pasear a sus mascotas. Mas no vio nada diferente a lo que vio siempre que venía en compañía de su familia. Decidió dar una vuelta, al menos eso liberaría un poco su cuerpo de la tensión.

Observaba una familia jugar con un disco volador cuando tropezó con algo. Su instinto de inmediato hizo que pusiera en alerta sus reflejos. Sus manos tocaron el pavimento de piedra. Para su fortuna, los raspones eran leves. El helado, por el contrario, estaba derritiéndose en el asfalto. Un hombre le ofreció su mano para levantarse, la tomó, sacudiendo su vestido.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, estoy bien—afirmó de inmediato.

Reconoció al padre que jugaba con su hijo al disco. Él le sonrió y regresó al césped, donde lo esperaba su familia. Lamentó su torpeza. Ahora también hacía el ridículo en público. Notó que era un pie con lo que había caído. Para ser más específicos, una persona escondida debajo de la banca: un vagabundo. También observó que estaba encogido en su sitio, tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible en ovillo.

Además de su aspecto, olía bastante mal. Era mejor que se alejara, pero antes decidió recoger los fragmentos del cono que había dejado tirado. Estaba por recoger el último cuando sintió que el sujeto la cogía de la muñeca. Sintió un grave estremecimiento, incluso pensando que la atacaría, pero lejos de hacer eso, tomó con velocidad el pedazo de barquillo en el piso para llevárselo a su boca.

Fue un hecho que en sí la tomó por sorpresa. No pudo evitar verlo con mayor fijeza, todo su aspecto era un asco. Sus cabellos estaban incluso compactos, mas pudo reconocer en ellos el color. También en sus facciones, oscurecida por la mugre y el golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Era… increíble, de no ser porque muchas veces lo admiro mientras dormía, no lo creería.

—¿Hao?

**Continuara**

* * *

¡El capítulo 20! Aunque es el 19 si no contamos el prólogo. Me da tanto gusto llegar hasta este número y ver qué tanto ha progresado la historia. Me siento muy feliz por eso. Agradezco todos sus comentarios. Ay, sé que les fue difícil el anterior, es que de verdad no encuentro puntos tan sensibles en Hao como para que ceda tan rápido, considerando que solo conocío a Anna como medio año. Pues está dificl que cambie tan abrupto de opinión. Como siempre es un placer leerlos. Justos hacemos de esta cuarentena algo más tranquilo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y a ver que les parece este capitulo, sobre todo el final.


	21. Encuentros

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

La primera impresión que tuvo fue que estaba delirando. Después de tres meses, le costaba creer que fuera él. Mas cuando su mano apartó un poco su cabello, pudo ver con atención que no estaba equivocada, era él. ¡Era Hao! No tenía la más mínima duda. Lo que no tenía en su cabeza es cómo había llegado a eso, ¿por qué? No lo entendía. Ni tampoco el temor que parecía tener ante su contacto.

Comía casi desesperado, con el trozo de galleta desapareciendo en sus dedos.

No lo podía dejar ahí, simplemente su corazón no le permitía semejante barbarie.

—Ven…—dijo suave, tomándole su mano.

Él volvió a encogerse.

—Soy yo, no te haré daño—dijo agachándose aún más—Estarás bien, te lo prometo.

El olor era difícil de ocultar, incluso cuando permitió que le tomara la muñeca, no dejó de expedir ese nefasto aroma. Tuvo que retener su respiración, cuando poco a poco le ayudó a levantarse. Él se encogió de inmediato al dar el primer paso. No llevaba un zapato y podía ver varias heridas en sus pies. Entonces le pidió que se sentara un momento en la banca. No le costó trabajo averiguar que tenía un vidrio clavado, por eso la limitante en su andar.

—Voy a quitarlo, dolerá un poco.

Él no respondió, estaba tan ofuscado y débil.

Pero al retirar el fragmento, escuchó su quejido, incluso alcanzó a cerrar su puño por el dolor. Estaba sangrando un poco, pero era moderado. Quitó la pequeña pañoleta de su cuello y realizó un pequeño vendaje. Eso fue suficiente para parar la hemorragia. Quizá lo más difícil vendría ahora, en que tendría que auxiliarlo para caminar.

Eran las cosas difíciles del amor.

Tomó un respiro, antes de levantarlo y apoyarlo en su hombro. A pesar de que su constitución era más ligera, él era alto, y ella no era tan fuerte. Como pudo llegó al coche, pese a todas las miradas curiosas y de desagrado que encontró a su paso. No los culpaba, ella apenas toleraba el aroma. Sin embargo, eso no cesó su objetivo y lo ayudó a subir al asiento trasero, donde volvió a recostarse.

No tuvo más remedio que llamar a su madre.

—¡Hola, linda! ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? —respondió de inmediato.

—Bien, solo hablaba para decirte que regresaré a Londres unos días.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

De inmediato sus sentidos de alerta se activaron.

—En realidad, no, sólo quiero pasar por más ropa y a revisar un trabajo con Sara.

—Comprendo, maneja con cuidado—dijo despidiéndose de ella—No olvides estar aquí el domingo.

—Claro.

Encendió el auto y abrió todas las ventanas. Fue la hora y media más eterna que pudo haber vivido. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en todas las dificultades que pudo pasar para terminar de ese modo. Incluso, aunque se había prometido ser fuerte, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por él. Su aspecto era más que deplorable. Él era fuerte, incluso el doble de lo que era ella, verlo así sólo le partía el corazón.

Estacionó la camioneta en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Para su fortuna, el cajón frente al elevador estaba vacío. Así que no dudó en dejar el auto en ese sitio. Tomó aire de nuevo, antes de dirigirse al asiento trasero. Nadie estaba en guardia Ni siquiera el portero. ¿Cómo conseguiría llevarlo sin que se cayese?

Tomó sus manos y lo despertó, lo incorporó y le pidió que la abrazara. Apenas pudieron salir de la camioneta. Después regresaría para subir los vidrios, ahora importaba que llegaran a su departamento. Tenía ganas de vomitar, no podía negarlo, pero resistió hasta llegar al tercer piso. Era el colmo que ni siquiera Horokeu estuviera en su sitio, como siempre de chismoso.

Tuvo que maniobrar demasiado para abrir la puerta y una vez dentro, se dirigió a su recámara sin fijarse en mayores detalles. Lo recostó en su cama y salió al estacionamiento de nuevo por su bolso, asegurándose de cerrar correctamente el auto. Su ropa era un desastre por obvias razones. Sin embargo, eso apenas iniciaba.

Marcó de nuevo su teléfono, le pidió a Pilika si podía ir a su casa. Ella argumentó que estaría mañana temprano ahí, ya que se encontraba en un curso en Oxford. Como lo dijo antes, nadie conocido a la vista. Tomó una bolsa de basura y se dirigió a su habitación. Era claro lo débil que se encontraba, porque ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio. Encendió el aromatizador para al menos disipar un poco el fétido olor.

Comenzó por el zapato, luego desabrochó el pantalón y lo deslizó por sus piernas. No tenía nada en los bolsillos, así que lo desechó de inmediato, no sin hacer una mueca de asco. Subió más y cortó la playera que lo cubría. Ahí notó que el cuerpo al que estaba acostumbrada ya no estaba, él estaba sumamente delgado. Podía ver los golpes en su torso, incluso uno bastante evidente en su costilla izquierda. Lo que no esperó ver fue las marcas en su brazo, producto de agujas.

—Prepararé el baño—dijo apenas audible.

Comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Lo dejó a un nivel bajo. Después comenzó a llenar dos cubos de agua con la misma temperatura. Necesitaría bastante agua para devolverle la suavidad a su cabello sedoso. Juraba que a veces él tenía mejor cuidado de su aspecto físico que ella, por eso no se explicaba esa situación. Ni por qué tenía esas marcas.

—Está lista…

Él apenas consiguió abrir los ojos, cuando ella le ayudó a pararse de nuevo. Para su fortuna, esta vez era mucho menor el recorrido. Aun así, había llevado una silla para que él pudiese sentarse u apoyarse. Aunque le sirvió más a ella para terminar de desvestirlo. Fue raro para ella no ver esa parte erecta en él. Quizá la situación se tornaría erótica si él tuviera la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

—No vayas a resbalar—le susurró.

Él asintió, dejándose guiar.

Consiguió sentarse, más porque la bañera era pequeña que porque él tuviera la entereza para mantener esa postura. Suspiró y mojó una esponja con agua de jabón, pasándola por su cuerpo. Hao permitió todo el contacto sin quejas, incluso respiró aliviado con los primeros baldes de agua caliente que cayeron en su cuerpo. El agua paso de ser negra a estar cada vez más transparente.

El cabello representó un reto, por lo enredado y todo lo que traía encima.

—Solo tengo lavanda—le comentó, enjabonando su larga cabellera.

—Sí…

Se habían bañado juntos antes, pero esto representaba un grado de intimidad que no había tenido con él. No hubo un solo rincón de su cuerpo que no tocara, incluso en su entrepierna, dedicó bastante tiempo en su limpieza, aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo en forma correcta. Usualmente, era él quien enjabonaba su piel. No pudo evitar que la tristeza regresara a sus facciones.

No se supone que sintiera algo por él, a pesar de que todavía lo quería de ese modo.

Pero de algún modo, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes. Una vez que el agua de jabón se fue, llenó la tina de nuevo con agua caliente. Eso pareció relajarlo, al grado de apoyar sus brazos a cada costado.

Mordió sus labios, antes levantarse y desabrochar el vestido. Él la miró, sin ninguna reacción. Luego se despojó de su ropa interior y el sostén. Y entró con él a la bañera. El agua se derramó, mas eso no la limitó para sentarse en medio de sus piernas. De repente él suavizó su semblante, pudo ver en sus ojos una chispa de calor. Tomó la regadera de su costado y comenzó a mojar su cabello, mientras él la miraba embelesado.

También necesitaba el baño, aunque bien pudo hacerlo por separado.

Su cintura estaba bien cubierta bajo el agua, mas no sus senos, que se humedecían con el agua extra. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quizá porque sabía que no la tocaría, aunque quisiera. No tenía la energía para hacerlo. Sumergió sus manos hasta tocar sus rodillas y recorrió su extensión hasta su ingle.

Eso sin duda le hizo soltar un gran suspiro.

Se acercó a él, hasta besar su frente y se hincó a centímetros de él para volver a tomar la regadera. Sintió su respiración contra su piel, apenas por debajo de su pecho. Pasó el jabón en forma directa sobre su cuerpo, mientras Hao miraba callado sus movimientos. Atento a la forma en que la espuma bajaba por su piel nívea. Atento al sutil subir y bajar de sus pezones rosados. Aquellos que él adoraba mordisquear y que se atrevió a pellizcar mientras él era solo un mero observador.

Realizó esa maniobra en ambos senos.

Luego, se giró y sentó en medio de sus piernas.

—Aun circula sangre por tu cuerpo….—describió al sentir su hombría crecer.

Sus manos descendieron hasta ese punto, que no tardó en acariciar con suavidad. Él jadeó, dejando caer sus manos a la bañera. ¿Era su forma de castigarlo? Ya no sabía. Era como si su cuerpo operara en otra dirección. Cuando minutos atrás hasta lloraba por su condición. Y ahora incluso se aprovechaba de su poca movilidad.

Paró sus acciones, dejado ir un largo suspiro, tomando sus manos y rodeando su propia cintura con ellas. Sus palmas se abrieron, percibiendo por primera vez el contacto con su piel.

—Debemos salir—le indicó, sacando con el dedo del pie el tapón de la bañera.

Dejó sus manos a su costado y tomó una toalla de la silla. Se giró para comenzar a secarlo, mientras él solo miraba con atención sus acciones. Incluso palpando su erección. Colocó la toalla ahí, mientras ella salía primero, envolviéndose en una bata.

Salió del baño y quitó las ´sabanas sucias de su cama. Acomodó nuevas y sacó de ahí todo rastro de sus ropas viejas. La única fortuna, es que él mismo había dejado ropa ahí, al menos ropa deportiva, de las pocas veces que permaneció en su casa después del gimnasio. Giró para entrar al baño, pero lo vio caminar muy lento, apoyándose de la pared.

Se acercó para auxiliarlo. Ninguno dijo nada. Sólo le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y luego se recostó, mientras ella también seleccionaba algo de su armario para sí. Él estaba agotado, aun así, seguía despierto.

—Pilika vendrá mañana…. ¿prefieres que te lleve a un hospital?

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Agua…—murmuró apenas audible.

Por supuesto, seguro estaba deshidratado. Claro, que como no había estado ahí durante semanas, se consideró afortunada de encontrar una botella de agua. Ni siquiera como para prepararle una sopa instantánea. Regresó a su cuarto, inclinándose para que él pudiese beberlo. Se acabó la botella entera.

—¿Quieres más?

Él negó la propuesta.

—Bueno…. Lo que sí necesitas es lavarte los dientes—dijo rolando los ojos—Te traeré un recipiente.

Él sonrió, mientras ella pensaba en toda la situación. Jamás le dio referencia de algún familiar o qué hacer en caso de un incidente. Tras terminar su aseo, lo dejó dormir. Seguía teniendo sus propias dudas. Pero era claro que apenas podía hablar. No le contaría en ese momento toda su tragedia.

Volvió a marcarle a Pilika, la primera cosa que le sugirió su amiga fue dejarlo morir. Después en su condición de médico le sugirió que solo bebiera cosas liquidas a fin de no saturar su estómago. Ninguna de las dos sabía a ciencia qué tan mal estaba su estado. Ciertamente estaba pálido y no tenía más fuerzas, más allá de las esenciales. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba eran las marcas en sus brazos, los golpes, las cicatrices. Tenía muchas de ellas.

—Llegaré temprano, pero que ni crea que le saldrá barata la consulta.

Volvió a la cama, recostándose frente a él. Mientras apartaba su cabello castaño del rostro. Apenas pudo resistirse, cuando lo abrazó. Él, apenas reaccionó, rodeando su cintura. En otras ocasiones la habría desnudado. Pero desde que mencionó aquella estúpida palabra, pareciese como si tocarla le quemara. En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacía, hasta que lo sintió abrazarla.

Tal vez al día siguiente la rechazaría de nuevo o le saldría con otra tontería, ya no sabía qué esperar de él.

Fueron sólo algunas lágrimas que derramó, mientras el sueño llegaba sin mayor disimulo. En punto de las nueve, el timbre sonó. Más de tres veces escuchó el repique de la estúpida campana. Se incorporó con esfuerzo, mientras escuchaba el sonido en el baño.

Se levantó, alcanzando la bata de seda negra.

Escuchó el leve toque en la puerta y seguido de una conocida voz.

—Anna, soy yo, Hao—dijo con total claridad—Abre, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero…

Sus manos temblaron, incapaces de reconocer sus propios movimientos. Hasta que sintió una mano cubrirle la boca y otra capturar su cintura. El movimiento los hizo a ambos caer. Pero ni ella misma opuso resistencia al efecto que un par de palabras suponían su realidad.

—Calla….—susurró a su oído—No le digas nada.

Sus ojos miraron de reojo al hombre, que agitado, seguía sosteniéndola.

—Por favor.

Asintió, permitiéndole ponerse de pie. Mientras él intentaba gatear para alejarse del centro de atención. Una vez que abrió la puerta, más dudas se dispersaron en su cabeza. Porque no habría modo de alucinar dos veces.

—He venido a… traerte esto—indicó el castaño—Jeanne dice que olvidaste recoger tu agenda personal.

Mas la única certeza que tenía en mente era: que existía más de un Asakura.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Notas de Autor: Hola de nuevo. Lo sé, dirán que de nuevo no puedo dormir por las horas en que actualizo. No sé no me quise atrasar y aprovecho mis desvelos para escribir un rato. Lo que pasa es que a veces duermo en las tardes. No se si les pase que incluso ya no saben ni que dia es ni los horarios son los mismos. Así justo me pasa a mí. De la historia, wow, muchos ya se lo intuían. Sí, es Yoh. Yoh apareció por fin en la historia. Esto fue uno de lso puntos que modifique del libro. Porque mas bien, ahí no aparecía nadie y siento que para cerrar bien el personaje de Hao. Es super indispensable confrontar su pasado, que es el que le ha traido traumas. No solo el amor. Muchas gracias por todos esos reviews tan bonitos. Son mi orgullo y mi motivación para sentarme a escribir todos los días. Quuiero dedicarles este capitulo y bueno a ver si les gusta. Que les parece. Creo que esto ya va agarrando forma interesante. _


	22. Tenemos un secreto

**Capítulo Veintidós**

El lunes por la mañana pensó que podría tolerar una más de las llamadas de Jeanne a su niñera. No sabía a qué grado le afectaba sus nervios el hecho de escucharla hablar en un tono meloso a su hijo, pero ahora podría deducir que más que nervioso estaba hastiado. Pasó la primera semana, el primer mes. Pero cuando comenzó a retrasarse con el trabajo comenzaron las rencillas.

—Jeanne—la llamó, ya irritado—¿Será que ya puedes enviarme el informe de los últimos clientes?

—Aún no lo tengo listo.

Masculló entre dientes unos cuantos improperios.

—Te lo pedí hace una hora—siguió él.

—Lo siento, es que aun tengo que compilar unos datos—se excusó—Te llamó después Marie. Adiós, Men, mami debe trabajar.

Suspiró cansado, mientras se levantaba para preparar un café. En días como esos, era cuánto más la extrañaba. No es que no lo hiciera en otros momentos del día, de hecho lo hacía, pero conseguía evitar su recuerdo distrayéndose con otra clase de asuntos. Aquí no, no había modo. Kyoyama era efectiva, rápida e inteligente. Casi le lea el pensamiento y en parte tenía intución de qué hacer sin que alguien más se lo ordenara. Lac clave aquí era la disciplina, algo de lo que Jeanne carecía.

—Hago lo que puedo, señor Hao—le dijo cansada—Pero debe entender que yo tengo otro ritmo, no es mi culpa que este malacostumbrado.

—¿Mal acostumbrado, dices? Tal vez, si perdieras menos el tiempo en llamadas tontas….

—Señor, esas llamadas son para vigilar a mi bebé—le dijo imperante—¿Ha escuchado la cantidad de casos que hay de niños maltratados por sus niñeras? Al menos 40% de los casos confirmados fueron en sus primeros meses de vida.

Él se carcajeo.

—¡Ah! Así que ahora sabes de estadísticas. Por qué no las usas y te pones a ver los datos y las cifras en vez de estar riñendo con tu jefe—dijo bebiendo el café—Y aprende a preparar café.

—Es descafeinado—respondió sonriente.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerle escupir el café. Ella comenzó a reír, mientras esta vez bramaba furioso que el café descafeinado no era café. Así pasó las siguientes tres horas hasta que tuvo su anhelado informe, con detalles que saltaban a la vista.

—No lo voy a repetir—le advirtió—Son casi las seis de la tarde, hasta me tuve que quedar tiempo extra.

—¿Acaso es mi culpa que seas tan lenta?

—¿Por qué siempre está con un humor intolerable? —preguntó sin miedo—Antes era callado, pero no tan tan tan amargado. Ahora parece que todo le irrita.

Comenzó a masajear el puente de su nariz, buscando algo de paciencia. No quería ser un asesino y aparecer en las noticias por arrojar a su asistente por el ventanal.

—Tómese una aspirina o unas vacaciones—sugirió Jeanne, tomando su chaqueta.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, sólo desaparécete de mi vista.

Pero antes de coger su bolso, se dirigió al archivo. Estuvo ahí parada alrededor de diez minutos, cuando se giró a verlo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno, pensé que tendría anotado en algún registro la dirección del negocio de Anna.

—¿Para qué quieres esa información? —preguntó escéptico.

—Porque Anna dejó una agenda, bueno dejó varias—dijo, regresando a su escritorio para tomar el libro—Pero hay una en particular que me llamó la atención. Pensé que era parte de la oficina, hasta que examiné las próximas semanas y vi que tiene anotaciones personales. Entonces supuse que no era parte de la oficina, sino que era parte de sus cosas. Debió haberlo olvidado y quería devolvérselo.

Extendió su mano para ver con mayor detalle la agenda. Al abrirla, en efecto encontró muchos datos de la empresa, pero en las siguientes semanas estaba anotado el calendario de recolección de la cosecha y algunos procedimientos para la generación de productos orgánicos. Era un cronograma sencillo, pero bien estructurado, de esos que rogaba por ver de nuevo. Aunque conociéndola, seguro tenía otras tres agendas iguales. Quizá por el trabajo del último mes que estuvo ahí, simplemente había olvidado quitar esos datos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me da la dirección?

Cerró el libro, colocándolo en la superficie del escritorio.

—No te preocupes, yo se la devolveré.

—¿Usted? ¿El adicto al trabajo se va a dar un respiro?

—¿Quieres firmar tu carta de renuncia? —le devolvió con la misma antipatía.

Torció la boca y se marchó airada. Estaba seguro que de no estar en problemas financieros su esposo, ya le hubiese botado el trabajo. Sin embargo, la necesidad apremiaba. Así como la suya por volver a verla. Continuó trabajando hasta tarde. Con todos sus retrasos e incidentes con su ayudante, el despacho parecía de nuevo un caos. Y no porque tuviera papeles tirados, sino que todo su modo de operar en línea estaba bastante incompleto.

Al día siguiente despertó temprano, bajó a preparar una lista de pendientes que quería para esa misma tarde. Tenía una cita a las diez de la mañana, así que iba con buen tiempo. Cuando llegó al edificio, encontró al vigilante en la puerta. Él lo reconoció, así que lo dejó pasar sin siquiera tocar el timbre principal del departamento.

Nunca le dio llave, así que oprimió varias veces el timbre de la puerta. Conociéndola, tal vez estaba preparando el desayuno. Esperaba que estuviera en casa. Tal vez ya estaría trabajando. No sabía, sólo se sintió ansioso al reconocer movimiento en el interior.

Entonces comenzó a hablarle, luego un pequeño ruido que llamó su atención. Después, la cadena se recorría y la puerta se abría. Observó su rostro por la abertura, así que añadió el motivo de su visita. Tal vez sonó torpe, pero fue inevitable, más cuando la vio salir por completo, apoyándose ligeramente sobre la puerta.

Vestía una bata negra que le llegaba a medio muslo. Sus cabellos aun estaban algo alborotados, mas toda ella expedía esa sensualidad innata que tanto lo atraía. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con fijeza. Mientras él intentaba mirar más allá de la tela. Su pecho estaba ligeramente agitado, por lo que le dejó ver un poco de su escote.

Él sabía de esto.

—¿La agenda? —cuestionó por primera vez.

Su estómago se arremolinó con el ligero sonido, mientras le tendía el libro. Ella lo tomó, mientras su mano acomodaba un mechón de su cabello rebelde. Bajó un poco la mirada, mientras ella examinaba el objeto. No llevaba ropa interior y al juzgar por lo delicioso que se marcaban sus pezones, tampoco usaba un camisón. Era la sola bata de dormir.

Algo dentro se le revolvió con la idea que se comenzaba a formar en su cabeza.

—No era necesario que la trajeras, ya había pasado todas esas anotaciones.

—Sí—contestó algo irritado—Supongo que es muy fácil pasar las cosas de un lado a otro, ¿no?

Sus ojos se volvieron a toparse y juró que no caería preso de esa mirada de nuevo. Mas le resultaba inevitable. Tal vez era el tiempo que tenía de no verla, o por el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, que por una parte le encantaba, pero por la otra le estaba haciendo enfurecer.

—Supongo—dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar—Gracias por traerlo.

Sin embargo, su mano sobre la madera frenó su intento por abrirla.

—Espera, señorita Kyoyama, tengo tiempo—murmuró cerca de su oído—¿Por qué no tomamos un café?

Ella subió una mano para apartar la suya de la puerta y luego le miró de reojo con un gesto dubitativo. Juraba que si se mordía el labio, la besaría sin ninguna contemplación. ¿Era su imaginación o eso que tenía en el cuello era una marca roja?

—Ahora no es un buen momento, señor Asakura.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó hostil— ¿Acaso estoy importunando?

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

—Usted no tiene idea—respondió abriendo la puerta—Gracias por el paquete.

Apretó un puño, cuando cerró la puerta. Ahora sentía su sangre hervir. Estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta con tal de sacar al imbécil con el que estaba. Porque era claro que estaba con un hombre en el departamento. ¡Cómo podía siquiera atreverse a tocarla! ¿Dormirían abrazados? Un sinfín de ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo? Luego, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar, indicándole que el tráfico estaba más cargado de lo normal hacia el sitio de encuentro. Por primera vez, maldijo su suerte y maldijo con furia al fulano que estaba con ella ahí metido.

Escuchó una maldición a través de la puerta y fue todo. Al menos tenía la certeza de que ya no estaba ahí.

Tenía la opción de gritar todavía, sus manos temblaban un poco por la sorpresa y un tanto por el magnífico trabajo de actuación que tuvo que montar afuera. Estaba impactada, por una parte parecía aliviada de que él estuviera bien. Pero en la otra, su cerebro revolucionó por tordas las posibilidades que implicaba omitir información. Tuvo muchas ganas de abrir la puerta y pedirle que entrara, pero el tono suplicante del otro sujeto la retuvo. Luego los sentimentalismos baratos que se cargaba también la tenían al límite.

Quiso decirle que su visita más que importunarla era como un balde de agua helada.

Botó el libro que le dio en la sala e inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar, buscando a su invitado.

Escuchó un leve movimiento en la cocina y entró con sigilo, Él estaba sentado en un banco, tomando su cabeza con pesadez. Caminó hacia él y antes de que levantara su mirada, cogió un cuchillo de la base donde descansaba el resto. Él alzó la mirada y no dudó en dirigir el arma hacia él.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —exigió la rubia.

Él no respondió. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haberle permitido entrar a Hao.

—No estoy jugando, ¿quieres que llame a Hao?—dijo buscando su teléfono con la mirada.

Eso pareció alertarlo, porque se levantó, aunque con esfuerzos. Nada de eso le dio buena espina, en especial por su gesto serio. Así que retrocedió unos pasos. Era su cocina, aun así, no advirtió el tapete en sus pies y resbaló. Fue tanto su afán, que terminó soltando el cuchillo en el proceso. Era natural que cayera en su dirección, por el modo en lo había disparado de su mano.

Sintió el golpe en su espalda y cerró los ojos ante su propia suerte. El dolor que eso le causaría por su tremenda torpeza, mas dicho dolor nunca llegó.

—Au….—dijo él en un tono apenas audible.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio encima de ella. Agitado y con un semblante de sufrimiento. Después se dejó caer a su costado. De inmediato se sentó, advirtiendo que el cuchillo en efecto lo había cortado. Tenía una larga línea de su hombro hasta su costilla. Sangraba. Como también el arma había caído finalmente a un lado de ellos. Alcanzó a coger una toalla, presionando fuerte la herida.

Fue cuestión de segundos hasta que eso se tiñó. Él seguía pálido y ella estaba temerosa. No sabía qué más hacer. Hasta que Pilika abrió la puerta.

—Anna, ¿qué no dijiste que Hao estaba agonizando? —escuchó a su amiga—El hombre estaba echando pestes, yo lo vi muy bien. Hasta me di el lujo de decirle idiota—pronunció con orgullo, divertida.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. A esas alturas, tal vez eso era lo que la frenaba de hablar. Cuando Pilika dejó todo su equipaje y pasó a la cocina. Entonces su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

—¡Anna! ¡Qué pasó! —dijo hincándose hasta ellos—¡Quién es él!

—No… no lo sé—respondió temblorosa—Ayúdalo.

Dejó de hacer presión en la herida y ella pudo examinarlo mejor. Sabía que su aspecto era deplorable por la calidez que ella le transmitía cada vez que la veía.

—Tranquila, es algo superficial—dijo serena—Es normal que sangre mucho los primeros minutos. Con unos vendoletes quedará bien, ¿puedes traerme mi botiquín?

Se levantó y caminó con torpeza a la sala. Tomó lo que le pidió e hizo la curación. Él estaba inconsciente, por lo que no hizo el menor esfuerzo por pararse. Ambas lo giraron y Pilika pudo examinarlo mejor. Lo único que llevaba puesto era el bóxer, así que fue fácil para ella ver las heridas y las marcas.

—No sé si tenga que verlo un internista, al parecer sus heridas son menores. El moretón parece reciente, porque aun es morado. Pero habría que descartar algo más, si no tiene mucho dolor al moverse.

—No, no tiene ese dolor—describió agitada—Sólo el pie, tenía un vidrio clavado. Y lo débil que está.

—Hay que darle antibióticos, hacer una limpieza regular con alcohol y otras cosas… ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? En el hospital podrán hacerle todos los estudios necesarios.

—¿Tan mal está?

—Está deshidratado y por la baja de peso, se ve que le faltan muchas vitaminas, necesitamos ponerle un suero de inmediato. Una radiografía, exámenes de sangre.

Asintió, notando la gravedad del asunto.

—Pero que no sea una ambulancia, eso llama mucho la atención—dijo Anna.

Pilika observó al sujeto, idéntico al Asakura, al menos en los rasgos más simples. Ya que no estaba la musculatura ni el porte de galán irresistible, que ahora le irritaba. Claro, mucho de eso era debido a su condición, por lo demás, bien podría pasar como el clon del castaño.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Hao? Después de todo es su gemelo, ¿no?

Anna tomó la mano del hombre.

—Él me pidió que no lo hiciera—le explicó en voz baja—Con una ambulancia, todos se darían cuenta que es Hao. Eso sólo va a crear un escándalo innecesario.

Pilika la miró, absorta en el rostro de aquel hombre y suspiró con notable cansancio.

—Está bien, llamaré a un amigo para que nos ayude a ingresarlo. Pero sí tendré que hablarle a Horo Horo. No hay modo de que tú y yo nos llevemos a este hombre cargando.

Anna asintió, viendo la lógica de sus palabras.

—¿Tienes algo de ropa para ponerle?

Se paró de inmediato y regresó con las prendas que se había puesto en la noche. Mientras Pilika lo vestía y hablaba con su hermano, ella tomó una ducha rápida. Su mente no dejaba de girar entorno a ese acontecimiento. Fue tan extraño, que cogió el primer vestido que tenía a la mano y una sudadera algo desgastada.

Fueron muy cuidadosos al salir, fueron directo al auto de Pilika.

Horo Horo siguió con las preguntas, a pesar de que entraron al hospital. Su amigo los esperaba en el estacionamiento con una silla de ruedas. Omitieron los nombres, o mas bien llenaron el formulario con otro tipo de registro. Anna le dio su tarjeta de crédito sin ninguna contemplación.

—Las suites no son tan baratas—le advirtió.

Ella autorizó el movimiento, lo único que quería era la privacidad que él mismo le había requerido. De algo le había servido trabajar de forma intensa y sin descansos todos esos meses. Los dejaron en una habitación, mientras él estaba conectado con suero y otros aditamentos.

Pasó horas sentada a su lado. Horo Horo se retiró al cabo de una hora, asegurándole que le compraría insumos en su departamento, muchos de los cuales él se había comido. Pilika fue a descansar a casa, no sin antes encargarle a su amigo que se encargara de la vigilancia.

Entonces, él comenzó a moverse. De inmediato se levantó del sillón, hasta sentarse en la cama donde reposaba. Respiró agitado, al ver que estaba en un hospital.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con claridad.

Por supuesto, su voz sonaba diferente a la de su hermano. Sin embargo, antes no tenía la misma fuerza para pronunciarlo así.

—Te desmayaste y Pilika recomendó que te trajéramos al hospital—notó en él más dudas, sobre todo más alarma—No te preocupes, todo fue muy discreto. Nadie te vio…

—¿Salir ni entrar? —completó él.

—No, nadie te vio—le aseguró ella—Dijeron que no tenías fracturas, ni otras enfermedades, salvo anemia.

—Tuve una pelea—dijo al ver el suelo—¿Ya me puedo ir? Tengo que salir de aquí.

Eso sólo estaba confundiéndola más.

—No te puedes ir, estás débil todavía. Además, tienes que tomar ciertos medicamentos por la infección que tienes de un vidrio. No puedes caminar bien.

Él estaba bastante alterado, aun así se veía analítico. Explorando con sus ojos el terreno.

—¿Y Hao?

Qué bueno que tocaba ese tema.

—Le pedí que se fuera—respondió breve— Me dijiste que no querías que supiera que estabas ahí, ¿por qué?

—¿Sales con él?

—No.

—¿Salías con él? —enfatizó preocupado.

—No.

Él la miró con bastante fijeza. Ambos sabían bien por qué lo decían. Además que esa clase de conversación comenzaba a ser irritante para ella.

—Trabajaba con él, salimos juntos un par de meses—aceptó finalmente.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? Si es una cuestión de…

—¿Hace cuánto? —reiteró él, en un tono más enfático.

—Cinco meses—respondió molesta—Hace cuatro que no trabajo con él. Ni lo había visto, hasta esta mañana.

El castaño pareció más aliviado.

—¿Ya puedes contestar mis preguntas? —cuestionó en un tono más duro—¿O es que sólo tú puedes preguntar?

—Depende, no contestaré si eso me compromete a hablar de algunos temas.

Apretó un puño, llena de frustración, en algo tenía que parecerse a Hao.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí?

—Siguiente.

—¿Por qué no quieres que Hao te vea?

—Siguiente.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto mi relación con Hao?

—Siguiente.

Estaba a nada de quebrarle la jarra de agua a su costado.

—¿Cómo diantres te llamas?

—Yoh Asakura—respondió tranquilo—¿Ahora puedo preguntar yo?

—Depende, no contestaré si eso me compromete a hablar de ciertos temas.

Él sonrió, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Desde niña, me han enseñado que incluso un perro callejero es una vida valiosa.

—¿Yo entró en la categoría de animales de la calle? —preguntó divertido.

—Casi vomito, si eso responde tu pregunta.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de su boca, al menos tenía sentido de humor.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anna Kyoyama—respondió, acomodando su cabello—Y tienes que responder mis preguntas o llamaré a tu hermano para que las venga a contestar por ti.

Él pareció asustarse, porque incluso el gesto relajado se esfumó.

—Eres una chica muy difícil, ¿lo sabías?

—Tú y tu hermano son peores—contestó con los brazos cruzados—Entre tú y yo, sabemos quién tiene las de perder. A menos que quieras conservar tu anonimato, debes decirme la verdad.

Él suspiró bastante frustrado.

—Es algo personal.

—Tú yo ya somos demasiado personales—objetó con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos, se notaron de inmediato sumergidos en la vergüenza.

—Pensé que me había muerto…

—Es la excusa más patética que he escuchado.

—Bueno, algo de eso es verdad—confesó con una pequeña risa el castaño—Pensé que eras un ángel la primera vez que te vi y no me equivoqué, en verdad eres un ángel hermoso—dijo con voz trémula—En cambio yo… soy peor que lo que viste ahí tirado debajo de esa banca. Y si no quiero contestar tus preguntas no es porque quiera hacerme el interesante, es porque de verdad quiero protegerte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un criminal.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola a todos. Tardé un poquito más de lo acostumbrado, aun así, aquí está el otro capítulo. Es gracioso porque me costó trabajo la narración. De repente borre varias partes, hasta que me gustó como quedó. Hao está celoso. Muy muy celoso. Pero bueno él ya anduvo de fiesta por aquí y por allá con sus modelos. Anna de buena fe le tendió la mano y vaya sorpresota que se llevó.¿Qué les parece esa parejita? GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. En verdad son energía pura para mi alma y bueno para mi inspiración, cuando comencé esta historia, no pensé que a alguien le gustara. Espero seguir a la altura y bueno aun quedan algunos capítulos, no muchos, pero los suficientes para esta semana y parte de la otra. Gracias por leer. _


	23. Tratar de estar presente

**Capítulo Veintitres**

De las tres juntas que tuvo en todo el día, ninguna fue efectiva. Se limitó a aprobar decisiones, escuchar argumentos, ver gráficos de otros accionistas. Era como si su cabeza estuviera en otro ruedo y en efecto, eso es lo que sucedía. En los ratos libres, la buscó en redes sociales, ni siquiera tenía un perfil en _Facebook_. Le costaba creer que Anna tuviera poco interés para promocionarse en internet. Aunque fuera su perfil social. Trató de buscar a sus amigos, recordaba algunos nombres, más en específico, los que había ido con ella a la universidad y seguía frecuentando cada mes. Mas no había actividad social de ella con ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya es_ stalker_? —preguntó con gracia Jeanne.

—¿Perdón? —dijo viéndola con cierto desdén—No son tus asuntos.

Ella sonrió, brindándole la carpeta que necesitaba.

—Nunca son mis asuntos, pero luego quiere que le lea la mente—dijo con gracia—Así que necesito saber qué busca. Sino luego estamos con la menopausia a todo lo que da.

Roló los ojos en blanco.

—Eres sin duda la peor asistente que he tenido.

—¡Ah! Pero soy la única que lo tolera—resaltó la mujer—Ni siquiera su futura esposa lo va a tolerar.

—No voy a casarme—masculló con coraje.

—Eso decía mi esposo y vea que ahora se pone el mandil para lavar los trastos—describió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gesto que le encrespaba. De ningún modo él terminaría así. Ni soñarlo.

—Solo digo, señor, que más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo.

—Jeanne, dedícate a trabajar—dictó sin dudarlo.

—Como usted, diga, pero recuerde… a sus casi treinta y un años, yo no me confiaría. Quizá y para su cumpleaños, alguien lo atrape y le ponga un anillo de bodas—se burló abiertamente—¿Se imagina? Todo mundo le va a regalar sartenes en su cumpleaños. ¿No le parece cómico?

Mas no escuchó respuesta, lo cual le extrañó, porque nunca dejaba liebre sin cabeza.

—¿Señor Hao?

—Tienes razón, Jeanne—dijo pensativo—Necesito organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ella comenzó a reír, mientras lo miraba confundida.

—¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Usted? Pufff… por favor, no hay peor fecha del año en que usted se ponga, está peor que señora con menopausia—le explicó—Sólo recuerde su cara de asco con el pastel del año pasado. ¡Usted detesta los pasteles!

Pero él seguía absorto en su idea, incluso sonriendo con cierta malicia.

—No esta vez, esta vez será un verdadero placer cumplir años.

A la mañana siguiente, pasó a firmar y saludar a sus residentes antes de tomar el elevador. El médico en turno no estaba, así que pasó directo a la suite del señor Huxley. A veces se preguntaba si su amigo se burlaba de ella con esa clase de referencias literarias. Estaba pensando en eso cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y los encontró durmiendo en la cama abrazados.

Fue raro, porque de antemano sabía que ese sujeto no era Hao. Y más raro era ver que Anna incluso estaba metida debajo de la cobija. Carraspeó dos veces, pero ninguno de los dos despertó, hasta que tocó el hombro de su amiga. Entonces comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Emmm…. Señorita Kyoyama, temo decirle que eso no está permitido en el hospital—dijo extrañada Pilika—Es más, me extraña de ti.

Anna se incorporó lento, sentándose en la cama, mientras miraba de reojo al castaño que en apariencia seguía durmiendo. Se levantó sutil y se sentó en el sofá a su lado, tratando de acomodar su cabello.

—¿Se le ofrece de casualidad un café o un jugo? —preguntó su amiga divertida—¿Acaso se te olvidó que este no es tu… novio? ¿Ex novio?

—No se me olvidó y sí, quiero algo no he comido nada y cuando digo que de verdad no he comido nada, lo digo literal—dijo con pesadez en la cabeza—¿Hay una máquina afuera?

—Sí—dijo curiosa al verla calzar sus zapatos—¿Quieres cambio?

—Yo tengo—dijo caminando a la salida—Vigílalo, no se te ocurra meterte al baño o perderlo de vista.

—¡Ay! Vaya a éste lo cuidas mucho—dijo aun más divertida.

Ella bufó y salió al pasillo, mientras dentro Pilika revisaba el suero, pronto habría que cambiarle la bolsa, cuando fijó su vista en él, notó que ya se había sentado.

—¿Pilika, verdad? —la doctora asintió—Soy Yoh, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo pido, cierra la puerta, entretenla—le dijo con rapidez, destapándose—Yo iré al baño.

En la adrenalina del momento, notó que trataba de librarse de una esposa en su pie izquierdo. Justo en el lado que estaba lastimado. En sí, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la relativa facilidad que tuvo para abrirla con…¿Un pendiente?

—¡Yoh!

Después todo pasó en cámara lenta, cuando Anna volvió a la habitación y se arrojó sobre él. Jamás había visto algo así en todos sus años de vida. Menos aun, recordaba ver a Anna tan exaltada. Ella siempre era rectitud, sobriedad y mesura. Lo que contemplaban sus ojos era una cosa rara.

Yoh terminó por desconectar el suero de su mano en tanto ajetreo. De cualquier forma la bolsa ya estaba vacía. Recogió unas galletas del suelo y abrió el empaque, mientras ellos terminaban de discutir.

—Creo que… le pediré a la enfermera que traiga un nuevo suero y el desayuno—les anunció.

Pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención, ni siquiera cuando cerró la puerta.

Horas atrás, la noche anterior para ser exactos, cuando recién se acababan de presentar parecía que todo marchaba con relativa calma. Salvo que no quería confesarle mucho, hasta esa última declaración.

—Soy un criminal.

Primero quiso reírse, pero al ver su rostro serio, sabía que no era algo que quisiera poner a prueba.

—¿A qué te refieres con que eres un criminal?

—Un criminal es una persona que comete crímenes.

—¿No? ¿En serio? Qué gran explicación—dijo ofendida—No me trates de idiota.

Él suspiró, recostándose en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?

—Mira, te estoy haciendo un favor, supón que nunca me encontraste—dijo cansado—Cuanto menos sepas de esto, estarás mejor.

—Es muy tarde para decirlo, ya me lo confesaste.

—¿Y no te da miedo? —dijo abriendo los ojos, sentándose de nuevo—¿Qué tal si soy un asesino serial o algo peor?

Ella cruzó sus brazos, notándose incrédula.

—Un asesino serial no estaría como perro muriéndose debajo de una banca en un parque casi vacío.

—Tal vez no un buen asesino serial.

—Entonces no tengo nada que temer, además… te cortaste la espalda por mí—dijo recordando el mal momento que eso le ocasionó—Si hubieses querido, me hubieras quitado el cuchillo y amenazarme o algo peor.

—Estaba débil—dijo molesto—No minimices lo que soy.

—Un asesino serial no besa de forma dulce como tú.

Eso consiguió hacerlo sonrojar, en especial cuando ella también lamentó un poco sus palabras.

—Como sea…no creo que seas un tipo de cuidado. Si lo fueras no estaría como idiota cuidándote.

—Lo haces porque amas a mi hermano.

—Claro que no—negó de inmediato.

—Claro que sí, te escuché decírmelo—afirmó sin dudarlo—Uno no recoge perros de la calle sucios, a menos que tengas un propósito o pienses que se le perdió a tu novio.

La comparación le pareció en sí curiosa.

—¿Te estás denominando perro?

—Tú me lo dijiste primero—sacó airoso—Además, no veo porque quieras saber más, si no es porque Hao no te quiere decir nada.

Era bueno con las deducciones.

—Lo cual tiene razón.

—¿Por qué?

—Siguiente.

—Si vuelves a decir esa palabra, te ahogaré con la almohada. ¡Y entonces la asesina seré yo!—bramó ya bastante irritada.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo encoger un poco en la cama.

—¡Qué carácter! —comentó ofuscado—Ayer eras muy dulce.

Fue su turno de hacerla sonrojar. Tenía que admitir que se veía linda con ese tono en sus mejillas.

—Mira, Anna…. No entiendo por qué quieres saber de mí, si quien te importa es mi hermano—comentó serio—Él hizo su vida y es muy independiente a la mía.

—Es que eso es lo que no entiendo—dijo en el mismo tono—Él no quiere hablar de su familia.

—Y no lo culpo.

—Pues yo sí, tiene severos traumas por eso—aseguró en un suspiro—Quiero saber por qué.

—Pregúntale—sugirió desinteresado.

—¿Qué crees que hice, genio? —dijo irónica—Él es igual o más cerrado que tú.

Suspiró y se volteó, cubriéndose con la manta. No era algo que le agradara recordar, en especial el último momento en el que se vieron. Derivado de ese problema llegaron otros. Pero siempre pensó que la opción de Hao era la más prudente. Sobre todo la más inteligente.

—¿No me dirás nada?

—Estoy cansado, ayer casi no dormí—dijo en un murmullo.

Con eso, ella no tuvo mayor objeción y guardó silencio. Transcurrieron dos horas, sabía que era de noche, porque ella estaba recostada en el sillón pequeño, durmiendo. Además, podía verlo a través de las persianas, que estaba prácticamente oscuro.

Se sentó y quitó de su mano el suero. Entonces buscó la ropa con la que había llegado e intentó levantarse. De inmediato un fuerte dolor lo atacó al ponerse en pie. Fue un quejido muy leve, pero lo suficiente para ponerla en alarma.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó tallando sus ojos—Vuelve a la cama.

—Anna…

—No te lo estoy sugiriendo, Yoh, te lo estoy ordenando—dijo caminando hacia él—Tú NO puedes salir se este hospital aún y menos sin mí.

—No necesitas hacerte cargo de mí—replicó de inmediato.

—Entonces déjame llamar a tu hermano para que se haga cargo de ti.

Masculló algo en otro idioma, cuando volvió brincando a la cama.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué parte de tenías un vidrio clavado en el pie no entiendes?

—¿Si sabes que tengo treinta años? —comentó irritado.

—Pues parece que el que lo olvida eres tú—dijo ayudándole a sentarse.

No dudó en llamar a la enfermera con el botón. A los pocos minutos, ella volvió a conectar el suero y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Pese a que los dos se miraban en forma retadora, Anna terminó sucumbiendo al sueño de nuevo. Por supuesto que él estaba cansado, pero no era tonto como para quedarse, ya tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para caminar un poco. Se vistió con esfuerzos e intentó abrir la puerta. Dos, tres veces en un lapso no menor de cuatro horas intentó fugarse.

Hasta que la rubia solicitó una esposa para sus pies, argumentando que en su condición, su esposo al ser sonámbulo se lastimaría andando por el pasillo. No tuvo ni tiempo de réplica, cuando le colocaron eso en el pie.

—Carterista—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Era carterista—repitió molesto—Mi abuelo me entrenó, encadenándome todos los días en una silla. Si crees que una cadena en el pie va a detenerme estás muy equivocada.

Fue entonces, que ya furiosa, se metió a la cama con él. En un principio se sorprendió, después de murmurar y quejarse, cedió. Supuso que en parte porque ya estaba agotado, solo estaba desperdiciando las pocas fuerzas físicas que tenía. Y por otro lado, su dulce fragancia estaba apaciguando sus ganas de huir. Era la segunda noche que dormía en una cama, desde hacía mucho tiempo. También era la segunda vez que dormían abrazados.

—Ni se te ocurra quitarme la ropa otra vez—susurró el castaño.

—Si con eso evito que te vayas, puede que lo considere—amenazó sin ninguna pena.

Por lo que concluyó, que con Anna Kyoyama tenía pocas posibilidades de salir corriendo. Más lo veía ahora, en la mañana, en que pese a no tener sus energías renovadas. No dejaría por nada del mundo de que se escabullera de su vista. De nada le servía luchar a sabiendas que lo que le esperaba allá afuera era tan incierto como lo que le preveía esos ojos color ámbar tan testarudos.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo finalmente—Yo no me voy, pero tú dejas de preguntar.

—¿De qué me sirve que te quedes, entonces?

—¿Ves como no te importo yo? —reiteró ofendido.

Aunque podría decir que eso nada más era mera actuación, porque en realidad sabía que él no era la cuestión fundamental de su empecinamiento.

—Está bien, esta bien—admitió ella—Tú ganas, no te voy a preguntar.

—¡Bien! —cantó en victoria el castaño.

—Pero a cambio, hablarás con tu hermano—le advirtió.

Abrió la boca para replicar, cuando Pilika entró con una enfermera a la habitación. Llevaban una mesa de comida, su comida. Cambiaron el suero, le hicieron preguntas habituales. Incluso la doctora le bromeó acerca de su simpático modo de despertar. No recordaba hace cuánto no intercambia una conversación divertida con un par de personas. Pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien.

Anna contemplaba desde la pared su desenvolvimiento. En especial cuando Pilika y el médico que lo recibió le explicaron su condición médica y los cuidados que debía tener con su alimentación a partir de ese momento. Estaba tomando nota mental, hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar. Entonces salió del cuarto para realizar la llamada.

—Hola linda—la saludó Hao.

Lo cual era raro, porque no lo había hecho en semanas. Sin embargo, sentía cierta calidez al oír su voz.

—Hola, señor Asakura—respondió suave.

—¿Volvemos a las formalidades?

—¿Alguna vez las dejamos? —cuestionó de vuelta.

Tardó segundos en volver a oírlo, sabía que había sonreído aunque no lo veía. Recordó su cara de horror con su confesión de amor y sintió pena al estar en esa situación.

—¿Pasa algo? Asumo que no me hablas solo para saludar.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti—dijo sereno—Espero que tengas tiempo, porque…Quiero que organices mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola, soy yo de nuevo. ¡Estoy súper feliz porque de verdad me siento super inspirada con esta historia! Sé que las madrugadas son para dormir, pero amí me han resultado muy efectivas para escribir. Antes que nada, les reitero mis agradecimientos, siento que ustedes son el principal motor de mi inspiración. Desde que entré a este fandom lo único que he visto son buenos deseos entre los escritores que todavía escriben aquí. Sé que ha pasado mucho, pero aun así, todos ustedes me han inspirado no solo para escribir, sino para animarme a subir una historia. Agradezco mucho el seguimiento que le dan, ha sido un bello recuerdo en estos tiempos difíciles. Sobre el fic…. Ay! Creo que nadie esperaba eso de Yoh, aunque nunca consideré cambiar tanto la obra, pero esto se conduce deacuerdo a los personajes y bueno, me agrada que después del llanto y el drama pasemos a algo mas ligero y divertido. Porque ciertamente, la relación entre Yoh y Anna va a sacudir un poco de la Hao y Anna. Si para bien o para mal, eso ya lo verán más adelante. Estoy alargando la historia, lo mas posible, claro que eso tiene limites, pero no se preocupen, nos queda todavía un ratito más. A menos que no quieran que actualice diario. Bueno ustedes me dicen. Cuidense mucho y a seguirle dando. . _


	24. Relaciones estratégicas

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

Trató de procesar la idea que le formulaba. Incluso pensó que estaba bromeando, porque de antemano él sabía que no se dedicaba a la organización de eventos. Eso era otro rubro, uno en el que necesitaba contactos para esclarecer de mejor modo precios, economizar y sacar una ganancia.

—Hao, no creo que pueda hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? —demandó él, algo irritado—¿Acaso no tienes tiempo? ¿Ya estás saturada de trabajo? ¿Alguien te quita tiempo?

Quiso responder esa última, aseverando que era su hermano quien ahora le consumía su tiempo.

—Tengo proyectos en marcha y la cosecha….

—Sí, sí, ya lo vi en la agenda—respondió hastiado—Pero la cosecha dura una semana, ¿o me equivoco? Podrás hacerlo después.

—¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Doce de Mayo.

Tenía cinco semanas y media. Tal vez se tendría que mover ese día para el fin de semana previo o el siguiente. Cinco o seis semanas.

—Creo que conozco a una amiga que se dedica a organizar eventos. Incluso los lleva a lugares especiales, la última vez….

—Hey, hey, hey! Momento, señorita Kyoyama, yo no solicité un contacto, te solicité a ti.

—Señor Asakura, usted sabe que no me dedico a esa clase de organización—enfatizó tomándose la frente.

—Señorita Kyoyama, ¿acaso soy una broma para ti? —dijo exasperado—Te pagaré muy bien, excelentemente bien.

Eso no lo dudaba ni un momento.

—Veré cómo está mi agenda…

—Es como organizar una fiesta para Maisie. ¿qué tan complicado puede ser organizarle la fiesta a un amigo?

Aquello último le había sonado bastante amargo. Sin embargo, era claro la categoría en la que la tenía en su estima.

—Supongo que la diferencia será en todas las modelos que tengo que llamar.

—Yo las llamaré, no te apures por eso.

—Sí, bueno, te dejo—dijo con un pequeño suspiro—Estoy algo ocupada y no sé cuándo encuentre tiempo.

—Confírmame entonces—contestó él, más serio—. Sólo quiero que sepas que te escogí a ti, porque tú eres de mi entera confianza. Estaré esperando tu respuesta

Colgó la llamada y encontró a Pilika platicando con su amigo en el extremo de la cama, mientras la enfermera acomodaba los platos de comida en la pequeña mesa. De inmediato entró al no ver rastro de Yoh.

—¿En dónde está? —le preguntó a su amiga, quien no dejó de verla curiosa.

—En el baño….

Ni siquiera le dio añadir algo más, cuando entró decidida al sanitario y lo vio bajo la regadera, sentado en un banco blanco sin ninguna prenda. Ambos se miraron, hasta que ella avanzó hasta él, que la miraba con un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó avergonzado, dándose la vuelta sobre su eje.

—Me aseguro de que no te vayas a escapar—concluyó, cerrando la tapa del inodoro para sentarse.

—Es el quinto piso, no me puedo ir a ningún lado por la ventana con el pie lastimado—argumentó con obviedad—Aunque si no tuviera ninguna molestia, eso no sería problema. Sé _parkour._

—¿_Parkour_? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó confundida—¿Estás tan loco que saltarías del edificio?

—No del edificio, es… es complicado de explicar—dijo enjabonando su cabello—Ya que estás aquí, ¿puedes pasarme la regadera?

Caminó al área de la regadera y cogió el instrumento de la pared. Entonces abrió el grifo del agua para deshacerse del jabón en su larga cabellera. Algo que había notado es que a él, a diferencia de su hermano, le surgían pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas. El de Hao era totalmente liso, incluso juraría que usaba algún tratamiento de keratina cada tanto para conservar su sedosidad.

—¿Y quién te habló? —interrogó él.

—¿Estás atento a todo?

Él sonrió, pasándole la barra de jabón. Ella tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallar su espalda. Tenía bastantes marcas, incluida la de la mañana anterior.

—No me tengas lástima—dijo con dureza—Cada una me la gané.

—No la última—dijo tocándola con sus dedos—¿Arde?

—Un poco—reconoció con un pequeño suspiro—¿Y no me dirás quién te llamó? Te vi sonreír cuando te fuiste.

—Fue tu hermano—dijo enjabonando sus brazos—Me pidió que organizara su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¡Eso suena genial! Cumplirá treinta y… ¿uno? Pensé que eran más.

—¡Cómo puedes no saber cuántos años cumplirán!

Él rio nervioso.

—Bueno, una de las curiosidades es que… él nació primero, yo tardé una hora en nacer, al parecer tenía el cordón enredado en el cuello—describió, tomando la esponja para enjabonar su pie—Tal vez el destino era que yo naciera muerto—comentó con gracia—Entonces él cumple el 12 y yo el 13 de Mayo. Tal vez me olvidé del número porque no lo festejo, sé que tengo treinta, pero a veces olvido detalles.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza ante la descripción, era obvio que él no se tenía en un buen concepto.

—Entonces estarás muy ocupada estos días—siguió al no escuchar sonido de ella—Supongo que Hao sigue siendo tan meticuloso con los detalles.

—No acepté el trabajo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué no querías verlo de nuevo? —dijo tomando la regadera de su mano para enjuagar el resto de su cuerpo.

—Yo no dije eso—objetó de inmediato.

—No, no lo dijiste, pero me lo hiciste sentir muy bien—describió con una pequeña sonrisa—Fuiste muy amorosa e intensa.

¿Qué podía argumentar en su contra? Nada. Era cierto, que cuando él despertó en la madrugada buscando más agua, ella le ofreció algo más que solo líquido para beber. Aun así se sentía apenada de todo ese extenso e intenso despliegue amoroso que le demostró.

—Es obvio el modo en que lo quieres—continuó él—Sería un lindo detalle que organizaras su cumpleaños.

—No lo sé—se sinceró, pasando una toalla por su cabello—Así empiezan, primero son fiestas pequeñas. ¿Y luego qué? ¿También me llamará para organizar su boda? ¿Los cumpleaños de sus hijos?

Aunque él dijo que eso no sería posible, prueba de ello era el aborto de hace unos meses. Pero nadie tenía garantizado nada. Había escuchado muchos casos similares. Algunos hasta eran demasiado públicos, después de tanta negación, tocan los cuarenta, los cincuenta, encuentran a su chica ideal y realizan todo aquello que nunca se atrevieron con otras personas en su tiempo.

Llevaba semanas en ese proceso de aceptación. Tratando de frenar sus ilusiones. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo, eludía pensar en él. Una pequeña parte, de su corazón, aún le esperaba. Suponía que el siguiente encuentro que el tocara el tema, negociaría mejor los términos. El problema era que, pareciese que a la más mínima oportunidad, estaba dispuesta a ceder en sus ideales. Prueba de ello era todo lo que experimentó con Yoh en su primera noche. Y eso en cierto modo, la frenaba ahora. No quería caer en más ilusiones sin sentido.

—Tal vez esté arrepentido y no sabe cómo contactarte de nuevo—dijo devolviéndole la regadera—Tal vez encuentra en el trabajo un ambiente cómodo para hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? —dijo ella— Además no sabes en qué condiciones terminó todo.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó la toalla con la que terminaba de secar su espalda.

—Le dijiste que lo amabas y salió corriendo—sugirió con gracia.

—De verdad tienes un sexto sentido para esto o conoces muy bien a tu hermano—resumió ella, pasándole la bata

—Sólo lo dije al azar, me cuesta creer que alguien se atreva a rechazarte, si eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida—dijo sorprendido, mientras ella le ayudaba a cerrar su vestimenta.

—Tal vez no has visto demasiadas chicas—contestó, ayudándole a pararse.

—Créeme, Anna, he caminado miles de kilómetros. Sé de lo que hablo—respondió apoyándose en su brazo.

La rubia le ayudó a salir, no sin antes mirarlo con escepticismo.

—Además, saliendo de aquí, bien puedes soltar al perro para que se pueda ir—dijo con una gran sonrisa—Porque al final de cuentas, no era el que tu novio buscaba.

Entonces sintió un golpe en sus costillas, que le hizo exclamar una señal de evidente dolor.

—¡Au!—se quejó mirándola mal— ¡Qué te pasa!

—Vuelves a llamarte perro y te aseguro, que eso será lo más blando que obtendrás de mí.

Se limitó a asentir, cuando ella tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Pilika seguía conversando con la enfermera. Ambas cesaron en su charla al verlos cruzar hasta la cama. Su amiga corrió la mesa de alimentos, mientras su auxiliar sacaba las vendas nuevas y el desinfectante para la herida en el pie.

—¿Ésa era la ayuda que solicitaba, señor Huxley? —preguntó en un tono burlón Pilika.

Yoh se sonrojó sin poder evitar desviar su mirada. Anna no comprendió a qué se refería.

—Es que él dijo estrictamente que no quería que la enfermera lo ayudara a bañarse—le susurró su amiga al oído en un tono bajo—Pero a lo mejor necesitaba su enfermera particular.

A esas alturas, más de una vez se burló Pilika de ellos. Creía que en algún momento, Yoh devolvería la gelatina con tanto empeño en hacerlo avergonzarse.

—Por cierto, ésta es la cuenta, hay que cerrarla—dijo pasándole los papeles a Anna, un poco más apartada.

Al ver la cifra, supo que eso estaba bastante sustancioso. Entre medicamentos, atención y estudios, incluida la renta de un par de muletas. Nada que no le haya anticipado Pilika.

—¿Sabes?... dándole de comer bien y metiéndolo al gimnasio, igual queda como el otro—sugirió al verlo de reojo—Él se ve que tiene un mejor carácter.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —interrogó Anna, firmando los papeles de alta a las seis de la tarde.

—Nada, solo lo decía, porque para ser tu cuñado lo cuidas como si fuera tu bebé.

Anna suspiró cansada.

—Haría lo mismo por tu hermano.

—¡Ay! Ambas sabemos que no darías un euro por mi hermano—dio con agrado su amiga.

Al menos no lo tomaba a mal.

—Tienes razón, Horokeu es otro paquete—dijo dándole el último documento y viendo al castaño conversar con la enfermera—Pero creo que él vale toda la inversión. Hao, necesita volver a conectar con su familia.

—¿Tanto amas a ese hombre?

—Esas cosas no se deciden por voluntad propia—aminoró Anna, sacando el móvil.

—Pues no, pero también hay cosas que no deberías de olvidar.

—Sí, lo sé y créeme, lo tengo muy presente—suspiró, acomodando su cabello.

Caminó de regreso a la cama, donde el castaño terminaba de comer una sopa.

—Guardé la fruta para ti—comentó él.

Sonrió con levedad, sentándose a su lado para comer. A medida que pasaban los minutos más dudas agolpaban su mente. Tenía claro que Hao no quería compartirle información de su familia por el ámbito en que se desenvolvían. Pero los conflictos internos, no estaban del todo claros aun. No importaba, tenía la firme creencia que acercarlos era el camino correcto, el único para devolverle a Hao un trozo de su vida.

Tocó un par de veces el timbre, antes de que Rutherford acudiera a abrir. Traía cargando a una dormida Alumi, mientras maniobraba para quitar la cadena de la puerta.

—¿Tú aquí? Silver no está.

—¿Sigues molesta? —cuestionó divertido, entrando a su hogar.

Ella soltó un pronunciado suspiro y regresó una vez que recostó a la niña en su cuna, mientras él esperaba en la cocina, sirviéndose un café. Aunque en cuanto lo probó no tuvo contemplaciones de tirarlo por el fregadero.

—¿Por qué diantres las mujeres post parto toman descafeinado? —replicó molesto.

—Porque al bebé le hace daño la cafeína—dijo sacando del refrigerados un par de gelatinas—¿Quieres?

—¿Crees que tengo cinco años? Tengo treinta, dame un whisky.

—Y yo soy madre, o tomas leche o tomas agua conmigo.

De buena manera aceptó el vaso de agua. Lo único decente fue que sacó de la lacena las galletas que tanto le gustaban. Una vez ahí, le contó su idea. Tampoco le extrañó que dijera que él no celebraba sus cumpleaños. Al parecer todos lo sabían, excepto Anna, aunque eso era súper natural.

—Necesito que me pases tus carpetas de salones, para escoger un lugar.

—¿No prefieres que te organice tu evento? —dijo aun más incrédula— Podría dejar a Alumi algunos días por la tarde con mi madre…

—No, ya tengo quién lo organice, solo necesito algunos contactos.

—Pues si ya tienes quién lo organice, por qué no te buscan ellos los lugares—dijo con obviedad—Por algo son organizadores de eventos.

Tomó una galleta más de la charola.

—Anna no organiza eventos, no tiene un catálogo de proveedores.

Rutherford permaneció callada un par de minutos, observándolo de manera analítica.

—Entonces… la contrataste para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Sí.

—De mucha gente, modelos y actrices bonitas incluidas.

—Sí.

—Y tú le dijiste eso así de forma abierta.

—Sí—dijo ya fastidiado—¿Acaso no hablamos el mismo idioma?

Ella abrió la boca y después la cerró, como si eso pudiera frenar lo que sus gestos de por sí ya predicaban.

—Pensé que ya no hablas con ella.

—Fui a dejarle su agenda el otro día, no sé, me pareció muy madura con todo esto.

También algo fastidioso saber que estaba con otro hombre en su departamento y que tenían sexo.

—¡Ay, Hao! Sabes que te adoro—dijo tomando otra galleta—Pero qué ganas jodiendo a las personas así. ¡De verdad!

—No sé a qué te refieres, si son meros negocios.

—Entonces contrátame a mí, yo me dedico a eso.

¿Contra eso qué podía decir? No podía justificarlo diciendo que por la niña ella ya no trabajaba, porque justo en ese momento le había dejado claro que sí podía auxiliarlo.

—Ella… está saliendo con otro hombre.

—Es normal, ella es muy muy muy bonita.

Claro que eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué no las mujeres se toman un tiempo? ¿Cómo un año o algo así? ¿O es que el amor no les dura tanto?

—Cariño….—dijo tomándose su cabeza—Sabes que te adoro y que eres como un hermano para nosotros. Pero esto que haces son idioteces. Si no vas a ceder…

—¡Es que no quiero ceder! ¡No en eso que ella quiere, no puedo!

—¿Ves? Es exactamente el punto por lo que todo esto terminó—enfatizó ella—¿Sabes qué? Eres un idiota, tú la amas, pero tienes tanto miedo de ceder por amor, que preferiste huir. Ahora que está con otro tienes miedo que ella te supere, cuando tú lo único que has hecho es gritarle a los cuatro vientos que eres un hombre soltero, dispuesto a vivir la vida libremente. Aun así, llegas y armas todo este alboroto para volverla a traer a tu vida.

Él respiró agitado por todas esas palabras que ella pronunciaba con firmeza. Cómo si conociera cada uno de sus pensamientos. Mejor dicho, como si de verdad lo conociera. Porque mucho de eso era mentira.

—Son meros negocios, ella es práctica y conoce mis gustos.

—Quieres que pase tiempo contigo.

—Somos un gran equipo, es todo.

Suspiró, parándose del banco. Escuchó que se dirigía al estudio, donde sacaba de una gaveta algunos papeles. Cuando regresó le entregó una carpeta delgada.

—Los mejores lugares para organizar una fiesta masiva: elegantes, caros y que te proporcionan banquetes—dijo simple—Todo al alcance del millonario más cotizado de la ciudad.

—Gracias—dijo parándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo ahuyentó deprisa.

—En verdad no puedo creer que Anna haya aceptado trabajar para ti de nuevo.

—No lo ha hecho.

—¿Entonces cómo….?

De la nada el teléfono vibró y observó complacido la respuesta que tanto esperaba desde la mañana, mostrándole el mensaje.

—Hasta ahora.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola, hola. Espero que estén muy bien. Trataré de dormirme antes, eso si puedo porque luego los cambios de horarios son difíciles de un día al otro. Veremos qué tal me va. Sobre el fic…. Es un poco curioso, ya que pienso qué tanto quise redondear la historia. Al final termine acordándome de esa película de 50 sombras, en donde al final se dejan y luego en la segunda luego luego quieren retomar el romance. Nada mas que aquí unos meses después. Siento que Anna ahora está un poco más incrédula de las acciones de Hao e Yoh, es chistoso como comparte cierto grado de intimidad con Anna. Eso me gusto mucho. _

_Gracias a todos por leer, en especial a Wino4ever, Annasak2, Allie Mcclure, ana1967castillo1967 y Clau Asakura K. Muchas gracias, sus comentarios alegran mi dia y son la fuente primaria de mi inspiración. _


	25. Rompiendo esquemas

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

El cielo estaba nublado cuando salieron del hospital en el auto de Pilika. En verdad agradecía que no preguntara más allá, ni que cuestionara esos favores tan extraños. Como el hecho de que le devolvería su auto mañana o que requería discreción absoluta en el tema referente a Yoh. Le bastó con saber que ambos hermanos no eran cercanos, lo cual no era mentira. También le aseguró que razonaría con Horo Horo para mantener en bajo perfil toda esa cuestión.

Anna podía ser hermética, hasta en cuestiones más simples. Ser exagerada y actuar como paranoica, no incomodó en absoluto al castaño, que iba recostado en la fila trasera, durmiendo.

Eran casi las ocho de noche cuando entraron en terreno más lejano hacia Kent. Y si lo que quería era privacidad, nada era más idóneo que la casa de sus padres. Sus vecinos estaban a millas de ellos, todo gracias a los cultivos que sus abuelos adquirieron con el tiempo. En realidad, vivía poca gente en el poblado, lo cual hacía aburrido arraigarse ahí. Motivo por el que se había ido a vivir a Londres en cuanto tuvo su oportunidad.

—Llegamos—dijo abriendo la puerta.

Él tuvo problemas para reaccionar, pero después de un ligero tirón en su brazo, no tuvo más que incorporarse. En realidad quería seguir durmiendo, pero ver la casa con fachada antigua le llamó la atención. Ella bajó una pequeña maleta y le dio las muletas. Con ello fue mucho más fácil moverse, aunque con la grava que había en la entrada, tuvo problemas de equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo al verlo subir los escalones.

—Sí, todo bien.

Abrió la puerta principal y de inmediato percibió el olor a comida. Dejó en el pasillo la maleta pequeña y también la gorra que llevaba puesta. Su madre se extrañaría de verla tan fachosa. Sin embargo, traer a un chico con ella y encima con muletas era mucho más llamativo que su aspecto visual.

—¡Anna, llegas a tiempo para la cena! —anunció desde la cocina.

¿Cómo sabía que era ella? Tal vez por el modo en que los perros corrían del pasillo hacia ella. Sin embargo, su fresca bienvenida de siempre se vio interrumpida por el otro integrante, que lejos de asustarse sonrió afable a los animales, que ni siquiera le ladraron y por el contrario, dejó que los acariciara. Debería sentirse celosa, porque incluso se hincó para que los labradores no lo tiraran.

Pero antes de poder quejarse, su madre acudió al encuentro con el delantal aun puesto.

—Anna, no me dijiste que llegarías hoy—dijo secando sus manos—¡Oh! ¡Hao, qué grata sorpresa! Tenía tanto que no nos visitaba.

El castaño sonrió, mientras Anna se inclinaba hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Mamá, él no es Hao Asakura, es Yoh—pronunció la rubia, rodeando su cintura con un brazo para mejor apoyo—Yoh, ella es mi madre, Lindsey.

—Encantado de conocerla—dijo estirando la mano.

—El placer es mío, joven—correspondió amable—Supongo que son gemelos, porque son idénticos, de verdad no noté la diferencia.

—Mamá…—acotó Anna.

Sabía que tenía muchas preguntas, demasiadas para ser exactos. Sí, también lo intuía por el modo en que exploraba su atuendo.

—Pasen al comedor, en un momento serviré los platos—dijo volviendo a la cocina.

Anna suspiró y levantó las muletas para dárselas. Lo guió por el pasillo hacia la amplia mesa, retiró una silla para que el pudiera sentarse. Ambos labradores los escoltaron. En verdad le molestaba un poco ese apego, porque no tenían ni dos segundos de conocerse, a sus hermanos aun les ladraban de repente.

—Pero qué veo, alguien te ganó a tus guardianes—se burló su padre—Señor Asakura, es un placer volverlo a tener en esta casa.

—No, querido, él no es Hao, se llama Yoh Asakura—aclaró su madre, colocando dos cubiertos más en la mesa.

—Vaya torpeza la mía, perdone usted señor Asakura—se disculpó el hombre—James Mathews Kyoyama, un placer conocerlo.

—El placer es mío, señor Kyoyama—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Pensé por un momento que tendría rasgos japoneses….

—No, pero ahora que toca el tema…

Su padre comenzó a hondar sobre sus orígenes. Era una de esas charlas que duraban toda la velada, de esas que incluso ya huían las novias de sus hermanos, cuando siquiera rasguñaban el tema. Tanto para decir, que su apellido venía de cuatro generaciones atrás.

Yoh no se mostró en lo absoluto incomodo, contrario a eso realizó un par de preguntas que sólo acrecentaron la charla.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino, Yoh? La cosecha que compró Justin de este año le va bien a las carnes blancas.

—Sí, claro.

—No, no puedes tomar alcohol—interrumpió Anna—Aun tienes que tomar medicamentos.

—¿No se puede solo un poco? —trató de convencerla el castaño.

—No, eso no está en punto negociable—respondió ella, sirviéndole más verduras.

—Hija, esas son más verduras que carne—intentó razonar su padre—Una copa hace buena digestión.

Lo único que provocó fue ganarse una severa mirada de su parte, mientras su madre reía divertida. Desde la cocina la había visto seleccionar para su invitado el trozo de pechuga con menor cantidad de grasa, argumentando que su estómago no estaba para cosas tan pesadas.

—¿Sería mucho inconveniente preguntar por qué las muletas? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Bueno….—dijo tomando una zanahoria en su tenedor—Tuve un pequeño altercado con algunas personas, en realidad estábamos discutiendo porque había un perro, ellos lo querían quemar su cola—describió un poco más serio ante la atenta mirada de todos—Lo sé, suena salvaje. Pero hay muchas personas crueles con los animales. Terminamos peleando, eran mayoría, así que me golpearon y quitaron muchas cosas—luego sonrió un poco—No tenía un zapato, así que en mi descuido, terminé pisando un vidrio.

Eso explicaba en mucho los moretones y golpes en su cuerpo. Sus padres no tardaron en dar su punto de vista, desaprobando esa clase de comportamiento irracional. Pero eso sólo podía abrir una caja más grande de preguntas, que por supuesto, su padre no dejó pasar.

—¿Y si pasó esté problema, dónde se encuentra su hermano?

—Trabajando—dijo Anna—Sigue viendo lugares para su hotel y me pidió como favor personal que cuidara de su hermano, ya que no estaría en la ciudad.

Eso había sido rápido y efectivo.

—¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! —dijo asombrado su padre—Me imagino que al final terminará escogiendo Scarborough. De tantos lugares que visita. Ni siquiera hemos tenido la gracia de verlo desde hace ya varios meses.

—Espere…¿dijo Scarborough? —dijo con una gran sonrisa—¿Él está preparando un hotel ahí?

—Según me dijo, es el primer sitio que visitó con Anna para eso—respondió Kyoyama—¿No se lo comentó?

—No lo hizo—respondió con un pequeño suspiro—Pero entiendo por qué escogió ese lugar.

Eso llamó la atención de Anna, que hace tiempo lo había cuestionado por la misma razón, sin una respuesta concluyente.

—Cuando éramos niños hicimos un viaje familiar, toda la familia vino a pasar las vacaciones ahí. Un amigo del abuelo nos invitó a su residencia y pasamos un agradable tiempo—dijo con añoranza—Hao y yo jugamos mucho en la playa, incluso fuimos a dar un paseo en las barcas del muelle. Fueron tiempos muy buenos, cuando estábamos todos juntos.

Podía imaginarlo, por el modo en que su rostro se había iluminado por el recuerdo. El resto de la velada fue tranquila, en especial cuando su madre presentó su postre de manzana. Lavaba los platos, escuchando de fondo a su padre decirle el nombre de sus perros y la anécdota del desastre de su llegada, mientras tomaban el té.

Estaba demasiado pensativa en todo cuanto Hao había reprimido de su vida, quizá en gran parte por la vergüenza de su pasado o el dolor que eso le acarreaba. Algo muy diferente a lo que parecía proyectar Yoh.

—Supongo que se quedarán a dormir—dijo su madre, secando los platos—Prepararé la recámara de invitados.

Suspiró, eso se oiría aún más raro.

—Dormirá conmigo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuándo pasó todo eso? —dijo sorprendida—Porque yo dudo mucho que el señor Asakura le guste que compartas habitación con su hermano.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Mamá, Hao y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación—esclareció la rubia.

—Aja… sí… claro. —dijo llevando la vajilla a la barra—¿Y qué hay con eso de que quieres dormir con él?

—Quiero atender lo que necesite, ¿qué tal si quiere agua?

—Podemos dejarle una pequeña jarra en su cómoda.

—Tal vez quiera ir al baño.

—Cariño, tiene muletas, no creo que sea algo muy urgente—dijo con una pequeña risa—Además tu habitación no es la más grande, tu cama no es muy grande. Hao, las dos veces que se quedó, fue en la habitación de invitados.

Anna trató de no quebrar el último plato. No había considerado esa visión. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

—Yoh dormirá conmigo—dijo firme—Si te molesta, puedo buscar un hotel en el centro…

Pero lejos de discutirle, ella sólo comenzó a reír, palmeando su hombro.

—Está bien, Anna, no necesitan moverse. Ya me quedó muy claro desde que llegó, que no dejarás que lo toque ni una mosca.

No pudo más que avergonzarse del modo que lo decía.

—Y no te atrevas a negarlo, tu instinto materno está más alerta que nunca—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Que no se entere tu padre o preguntará más cosas de las que querrás responder.

En eso tenía razón. Cuando terminó de acomodar la vajilla en su lugar. Su padre ya no estaba más en la sala. Yoh se encontraba mirando una vieja fotografía en la chimenea, mientras Russet y Pippin dormían al pie del fuego.

—Tienes una bonita familia—comentó el castaño.

—Sí, son agradables—describió llegando a él—Claro que no dirás lo mismo cuando conozcas a mis hermanos.

Emitió una pequeña risa.

—Esto que haces no es nada inteligente, ¿por qué traes a un criminal a tu casa y le quieres presentar a tu familia?

Tal vez porque de algún modo, también quería que fueran su familia. Sus ojos se encontraron y él pareció descifrar ese pensamiento en su mirada.

—No puedo—murmuró apenas audible—Creo que es suficiente con que Hao esté aquí, él le agrada mucho a tu papá. Me contó todas las buenas impresiones que le causó.

—Y tú eres su hermano, también serías bienvenido a las reuniones familiares.

Roló los ojos, buscando en el techo las palabras correctas para hacerla desistir de su objetivo.

—Tú de verdad piensas que hablando con Hao va a cambiar su perspectiva de vida.

—Tú lo dijiste, era feliz con su familia.

—Él dejó a su familia—enfatizó serio.

—¿Por qué?

—Siguiente.

No vio venir una pequeña patada en su espinilla. Ella sonrió al verlo retorcerse de dolor en el sillón más cercano, mientras ambos animales acudían a consolarle de la mejor forma posible.

—Traidores—denominó la rubia.

—Au… Au…. Pero qué diablos te pasa.

—Tú, eres lo que me pasa—dijo tomándolo brusco—Vamos a dormir.

—Puedo dormir en el sillón—sugirió el castaño.

—De ninguna manera, escaparás a media noche si te quedas aquí—describió entregándole las muletas—Vamos arriba.

Él no dejó de quejarse que para él era tedioso subir de brinco en brinco esas escaleras tan grandes. Claro que sería ideal para él usar la habitación de invitados, en parte porque estaba en la parte baja. No obstante, no confiaba en él. Sabía que a la menor oportunidad saldría huyendo.

Una vez arriba, abrió su recámara y luego la cerró con llave. No solía hacer eso, pero la ocasión lo requería.

—¿Es tu cuarto? —dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Así es—dijo colocando la maleta en el mueble al pie de la cama, sacando otro pantalón deportivo para él.

—Porque no mejor duermo en alguno de los cuartos de tus hermanos. No sé si a tu papá le guste eso de que te duermas conmigo.

—De mis padres me ocupo yo, tu ocúpate de cambiarte.

—Está limpio.

—No puedes dormir con eso, la ropa de cama es diferente a la del diario.

—Esto no es ropa de cama—ironizó el Asakura, sólo recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza—Au… eres muy mandona.

—Lo mismo dijo tu hermano—se jactó, sacando un camisón de su ropero.

Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar al baño, sólo deslizó el vestido por sus hombros y esperó que el camisón bajara al tiempo que lo hacía el otro. Cepilló su cabello una vez más y notó que él seguía batallando por subir la licra entallada. Hacía calor, así que prefirió no darle camiseta.

—Voy a desinfectar tu herida—dijo tomando la bolsa de medicamentos.

—No es necesario, en el hospital lo hicieron.

En menos de dos horas había aprendido una lección valiosa: a Anna nada se le discutía. Ahora le dolía la mejilla por estar replicando. Ella apagó la luz, una vez que terminaron de asearse. Él terminó entrando en aquellas sábanas suaves. Aprendiendo, también, que todo era frescura en ella.

—¿Vas a abrazarme también hoy? Si es así, deberías cambiar de pijama.

—Deja de quejarte, cualquier chico en mi universidad hubiera llorado porque yo le dirigiera siquiera una mirada—dijo acomodándose en su torso—Eso no implica que puedas estarme tocando, si eres un caballero sabrás respetarme.

—¿Tú me dices que no puedo tocarte? —preguntó con gracia— Tú violas mi privacidad, ni siquiera me dejas entrar al baño más de cinco minutos solo.

—No violaría tu privacidad si supiera que no vas a salir huyendo como ayer—dijo mirándolo duro—Si los grilletes no funcionan, sé que mis brazos o mi cuerpo van a reaccionar si te mueves.

¿Tendría otra opción? La respuesta era un simple no. Suspiró y acarició sus cabellos rubios.

—A Hao no le gustará saber que estás durmiendo conmigo.

—Tendría derecho a enojarse si fuéramos algo, pero no somos nada—murmuró contra su piel.

—Serán algo, estoy seguro—dijo con un gran suspiro—Sólo dale tiempo, a veces los hombres somos complicados. Además, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría ir a una suegra que cocina un delicioso pastel de manzanas y a un suegro tan agradable como tu padre. Seguro tus hermanos son geniales… con eso qué importa que la chica sea una mandona golpeadora.

Sonrió, aspirando un poco de su olor corporal.

—Yoh, prométeme que hablarás con él—dijo con suavidad—Sea lo que sea, por lo que se pelearon, no puede ser eterno. Hace rato te vi, eras feliz cuando lo mencionabas…

—Es que el problema no es que estemos peleados, al menos de mi parte, Anna.

—Entonces cuál es el problema.

—Siguiente.

Cerró los ojos, esperando recibir un golpe, pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo más.

—¿Algún día confiarás en mí?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mas no dijo nada. En realidad, confiaba bastante en ella, pero no quería involucrarla más de lo que debía. Tenía bastante sangre en sus manos. Su cuenta estaba en números rojos.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Un capítulo más a la lista. Espero que no se les haga raro que Hao no salga aquí, preferí enfocarme en unos detalles con Yoh para darles una visión de familia. Es muy diferente a lo que piensa Hao, pero también es de algun modo una de las motivaciones de Anna desde capítulos previos, que era incluirlo en su círculo social. Ahora también le agrada Yoh. Respecto a un comentario que vi por ahí que decía de la relación de Hao y Anna, sí concuerdo con eso. De hecho, como estaba viendo como terminó lo del embarazo, me hizo reflexionar que para ellos había que darles una renovación, porque no había modo en que Anna se quedara ahí, nada mas porque él tomaba las decisiones. Creo que una relación es de ceder un poco, pero no por obligación, sino por amor. Y por eso Yoh entró a sacudirlos a los dos. Incluso más de la cuenta. _

_Muchsisisisimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Sus comentarios son muy buenos, porque nutren mis ideas y a parte, acepto sugerencias para la trama. Gracias por esa motivación, espero que les agrade. _


	26. Marcadores

**Capítulo Veintiséis **

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a irritarle de frente. No le extrañó al ver la posición en la que estaba. Sólo porque era ligera, de lo contrario, hubiese dejado sin aire a Yoh al dormir con más de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él. Incluso tenía una pierna sobre su cintura, atrayéndolo aún más.

No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que durmió con Hao en una cama y en lo que habían terminado en una de las mañanas más movidas de su vida. La primera de tantas veces que tuvieron sexo. Quizá, de no tener presente que nada era igual, fácilmente hubiese pensado que seguía con su antiguo jefe.

Debería sentirse incómoda, pero no sentía nada de eso. Era raro, demasiado. Aun así no se sentía abrumada, pese a que tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Su mano izquierda se dirigió a su rostro y apartó sus cabellos castaños de su rostro con suavidad. Eran las mismas facciones, sólo se diferenciaban por la palidez que aún tenía su piel, síndrome de la anemia y desnutrición.

Siguió acariciando su rostro, hasta que él comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Se contemplaron un segundo y luego volvió a cerrarlos mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en él.

—Despierta—dijo ella—Hay que bañarnos.

—¿Bañarnos? —repitió enarcando ligeramente su ceja—Por separado, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó, lo que hizo que él terminara de despertarse.

—¿Crees que me voy a escapar mientras te bañas?

—Te quitaste las esposas en diez segundos, ¿crees que puedo confiar en ti? —dijo pellizcándolo un poco.

—Au, qué poca fe tienes en la humanidad—dijo tomando su mano para darle una pequeña mordida en su dorso.

—Au, qué te pasa—se quejó la rubia, golpeando su mejilla suave—¿De dónde tienes esas costumbres?

Encogió sus hombros divertido

—¿Y tú de dónde tienes esas costumbres de bañarte con un hombre desconocido?

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Asakura? —preguntó con desdén.

Acompañado de esa mirada arisca, no pudo más que erizarse.

—Nada, Anna, nada, yo no quise decir nada—pronunció nervioso.

—Más te vale—se jactó levantándose— Y deja de perder el tiempo, tengo que regresar a Londres, le dije a tu hermano que lo vería en la hora de la comida.

—Claro, no queremos que pierdas esa cita—dijo sentándose también con rapidez.

Ella se estiró y lo miró con más desconfianza, mientras sacaba ropa de su armario y la colocaba en la cama. También abrió la maleta para sacar el restante de ropa para él.

—Dobla la ropa para dormir—le indicó colocando un cesto vacío de ropa—Aquí podemos poner tu ropa sucia.

Pero él se sentía muy limpio. Sin embargo no quiso rebatirla. Ella entró al baño segundos después, cerrando ligeramente la puerta. Escuchó el sonido del agua caer, seguro estaba llenando la tina, porque se podía percibir el sonido con mayor afluencia. Dos minutos más tarde salió, con un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—¿Listo?

No tuvo más remedio que tomar las muletas y andar hacia el baño. Le dio unos minutos para realizar sus necesidades. Luego le ayudó a meterse a la bañera. El agua tenía espuma, así que no fue tan visible como la primera vez. De inmediato sintió un gran alivio en su cuerpo con el agua caliente.

—¿La temperatura está bien? —cuestionó metiendo una mano para cerciorarse—Pilika dijo que el agua caliente ayudaría a tu cuerpo con tus heridas.

—Sí, está bien—dijo tranquilo, apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

Tomó una esponja y la remojó mientras la frotaba con un jabón. Por un momento pensó que lo bañaría como la primera vez, pero sólo se lo tendió en la mano. Comenzó a frotarlo en sus brazos mientras ella se sentaba al borde de la bañera donde estaba apoyado y humedecía su cabello con un pocillo. Esto era demasiado extraño para él, empezando porque nunca había tenido el cabello tan largo. Aunque tenía que admitir que las suaves manos de Anna lejos de incomodarlo, lo relajaban.

Siguió con el masaje, hasta que enjuagó su cabellera totalmente.

—Tienes bonitos pies—describió él, al verlos en el fondo del agua.

—Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y alzó su cabeza para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella le miraba con escepticismo.

—Tengo recuerdos de esto—admitió él, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, en especial por el modo en que lo había provocado en su bañera.

—Eres muy hermosa—concluyó Yoh, siguiendo con su aseo.

Anna tuvo que respirar profundo para salir de la bañera y preparar todo para cuando él tuviera que secarse. Más el pequeño sonrojo y la respiración agitada no se iba con tanta facilidad.

Escuchó que Yoh dejaba ir el agua y tomaba parte del agua limpia para retirar totalmente el jabón. Cogió la toalla a su costado, cubriendo a la perfección su cintura. Ambos se miraron, casi adivinando sus propios pensamientos. Tratando de reprimir los recuerdos.

Tal vez lo que más le apenaba era que él estaba en un estado lamentable y aun así, pudo moverse un poco. Lo suficiente para ella.

Le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse, sin que resbalara. Él se apoyó en ella para salir del baño. Para su fortuna, la toalla se mantuvo en su lugar. Una vez sentado, le indicó todos los geles y cremas para aplicar en su herida.

—No tardaré.

Sonrió al ver que su plan era dejarlo con la curación y su arreglo, mientras ella se bañaba. Por supuesto, lo hizo con la puerta abierta y había corrido la cortina. ¡Qué lista! Aun así, podía ver su silueta, haciendo contraste con la luz que entraba de la pieza. Era hombre, por mucho que quisiera ignorar lo evidente, ella era bastante atrayente para cualquier persona. Confiaba en que Hao, resolvería su situación con ella pronto, debería hacerlo, sino sería un completo estúpido.

—¿Aun no terminas de vestirte? —cuestionó ella, al verlo tan pensativo—Creo que ya estoy dudando de tus reflejos.

Él sonrió, confiado.

—La duda es el máximo exponente del oportunista.

—Eso no me deja tranquila—confesó, tomando su ropa para dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación.

Percibió el aroma a perfume y de algunos aditamentos de aseo, mas no le dio el gusto de terminar primero. Aceleró el paso de su rutina y cogió la playera negra. ¿Es que no tenía algo más que ropa negra para hombre? Quería girar para verla, pero no le pareció prudente. No quería recibir un golpe por su desfachatez.

Escuchó que calzaba zapatillas. De verdad estaba intrigado por su atuendo.

—¿Terminaste? —dijo hincándose para revisar la herida en su pie.

Sonrió al verla, ataviada con una blusa blanca y una falda color azul marino a la rodilla. No era entallada, pero se le veía muy bien por las ondulaciones. Además de ese bonito collar de perlas en su cuello.

—Creo que estás en la luna—dijo, colocándole la venda.

No sería la primera vez, incluso dejó que le cepillara el cabello sin quejarse. En todo ese tiempo, se mantuvo callado, sólo observándola colocarse unos pendientes de perlas y colocar algo de maquillaje en sus pestañas.

—Son casi las diez, es un milagro que mamá no haya subido por nosotros.

Ya lo creía, cuando bajaron, los platos ya estaban sobre la mesa. Su padre bebía café y los saludo con agrado.

—¿Van a Londres?

—Yoh se queda, yo iré sólo por unas cosas—respondió, dejando las muletas a un costado—Mamá, Yoh no bebé café.

Su madre sonrió, dejándole en su lugar un gran jugo de naranja. Quitó el tocino de su plato y colocó en su lugar más huevo, como se lo había indicado su hija desde la noche anterior.

—Calentaré algunas verduras—concluyó Anna, levantándose.

Una vez que ella se fue, no pudo evitar apenarse por la mirada divertida de sus anfitriones.

—Lo sé, sé lo que dirán—admitió cansado—Pero no se le puede llevar la contra a Anna.

—Ni que lo digas—se burló el hombre—Mujer, ¿por qué no me cuidas del mismo modo, eh? En lugar de eso, prefieres que se me tapen las arterias.

Todos comenzaron a reír, hasta que Anna colocó una generosa ración de verduras en su plato. Entonces sólo lo miraron con pena. Habiendo en la mesa otras cosas interesantes, su plato tenía de nuevo bastantes vegetales. Al término del desayunó escuchó a Anna pedirle a su madre algunas cosas para la comida, el almuerzo y su primera colación. Casi le indicó horarios para seguir al pie de la letra, pero sobre todo le enfatizó que lo cuidara.

—Por favor, no le quites la vista de encima—dijo seria—Por favor, mamá, no es un juego.

—Sí, Anna, tú ve tranquila—le aseguró—Te informaré si pasa algo más.

—Confío en ti, mamá.

Cuando salió y tomó su bolso del clóset, se giró hacia él que jugaba con los perros aun en el comedor. Su padre leía el diario, así que solo lo bajó para recibir un beso de despedida de ella y observar el siguiente gesto hacia él. No esperaba nada, pero se sorprendió al verla inclinarse a su persona.

—Te veo más tarde—dijo besando su mejilla.

—Sí…

—Papá, nada de salir a otro lado, ni siquiera en el auto.

Su padre sonrió y le aseguró que así sería. Anna suspiró, tomando las llaves del auto y se marchó. Cuando escucharon el auto andar, su madre llevó algunas galletas de chispas a la mesa para acompañar el té.

—No quiero sacar mis conclusiones, pero intuyo que usted es más que un encargo del señor Asakura—dijo el hombre—Nunca la había visto tan cuidadosa con alguien.

Él esbozó un gesto de amargura.

—Es cierto, debe ser alguien bastante especial—añadió la mujer.

—Bueno…. Soy de hecho un caso muy particular—dijo pensativo—Me gustaría hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio.

Pilika tenía listo el frasco extra de ácido fólico cuando pasó a su consultorio a dejar las llaves de su auto. Preguntó generalidades, en especial sobre las heridas más visibles en su cuerpo, asegurándole que la siguiente semana ya podría caminar con cierta normalidad.

—Te recomiendo unas plantillas de gel, unos mocasines, no sé, zapatos no tan cerrados—dijo su amiga—Te llevaste las dietas, así que… fuera de eso no hay problema. Tal vez si requiera algunas inyecciones, se las puedo aplicar directo en tu departamento.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, más bien él debería agradecerte a ti—dijo caminando con ella a la salida—Creo que no cualquiera hace eso por un extraño.

Lo mismo pensaba su madre, claro que sin estipular ese mismo término.

—Tal vez, pero siento que él es especial, más allá de que sea ya sabes.

—Claro—dijo curiosa—No sé qué tenga de especial, pero si a ti te gusta…

—No me gusta.

—¿Y por qué no? Chica soltera con chico soltero, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Que no iba acorde a su objetivo: reunir a Hao con su familia. Volverlos a conectar. Lo que obtuviera de eso era totalmente independiente.

—Sólo digo que si se da, no lo dejes escapar.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces—dijo extrañada— ¿Por qué dices que no lo deje escapar?

—No lo conozco—confirmó Pilika—Pero me basta ver con lo que provoca en ti y ya con eso digo que vale la pena.

Analizó esas palabras cuando volvió a su departamento y sacó una maleta pequeña de armario. Observó su reloj y notó que tenía algo de tiempo para la reunión con Hao. Comenzó a sacar cosas del closet y cogió rápido dos cajas. Su madre siempre le decía que debía hacer limpieza. Suzzette ya le había pedido algunos de sus abrigos, así que una aportación voluntaria a la causa no afectaría mucho. Tenía demasiada ropa y quería hacerle un espacio a Yoh.

Colocó el cronometro y empaquetó dos cajas de prendas viejas para el refugio de un par de calles. Se tardó la hora exacta. Así que bajó todo eso al estacionamiento interior. Sacudió los asientos, metió una maleta en el portaequipaje y algunos comestibles que Horo Horo le había comprado. Pasaría al supermercado para llevar más vegetales y avena.

Dejó ambas cajas en el refugio y buscó un estacionamiento cercano a la cafetería. Bajó una libreta para hacer las anotaciones pertinentes. Estaba en perfecto tiempo. Ni un minuto más tarde, aun así él estaba ya sentado en la mesa, con una copa de vino.

—Buenas tardes, señor Asakura—dijo sentándose frente a él.

—Señorita Kyoyama—asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—No es necesario las formalidades.

Concordaba con él. El mesero no tardó en llevarle el menú, casi siempre le pedía sugerencias a él. Pero ya no tenían esa familiaridad, así que pidió un filete de carne marinado con salsa de arándanos y una copa de vino. Tal vez en esta ocasión se permitiría omitir el postre.

—Así que… fiesta de cumpleaños—comenzó ella—Juraría que eras más el tipo de hombre que no festeja esas fechas.

No estaba tan equivocada.

—¿Y cuántos invitados quieres?

—Pensaba algo cerca de ciento cincuenta—respondió mirándola escribir, mientras acomodaba un cabello suelto detrás de su oreja.

En verdad se veía hermosa y muy profesional.

—¿Tienes alguna lista preliminar?

—Amigos, algunos compañeros de negocios, tal vez…. Algunas _**amigas.**_

—Claro, no pueden faltar las _**amistades**_—resumió ella.

Él sonrió, notando el tono y viendo con claridad su gesto desaprobatorio. Cómo olvidar que eso era algo que lo cuestionaba mucho cuando todo eso comenzó. Ahora era evidente que le desagradaba, quizá no lo había olvidado todavía.

—Claro, aunque te diré… en este momento no estoy saliendo con nadie—pronunció confiado—Estoy libre.

—Eso no es lo que dice la prensa rosa.

Sonrió aún más.

—Pensé que no leías ese tipo de cosas—objetó Hao.

—Mi hermana lo hace—respondió viéndolo fijamente—De cualquier modo, no es como si fuera extraño. Eres atractivo, soltero, sin compromisos mayores. Nada te detiene si quieres salir con alguien o varias chicas en poco tiempo. Lo único que hacen esa clase de revistas en enfatizar las cosas obvias y hacer un escándalo de la nada. Mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Lo que venda mejor es lo que se publica.

Cómo no sentirse atraído ante ese despliegue de dominio conceptual.

—¿Y has pensado en invitar a alguien de tu familia?

La pregunta lo descolocó un poco, aunque encontraba lógica en la cuestión.

—Ya te lo había dicho—dijo serio—No tengo relación con mi familia.

—Tal vez sería un buen inicio para un reencuentro—agregó sutil—Las familias son el núcleo de la sociedad.

—No de la mía.

Ella bajó la mirada un momento a sus anotaciones y mordió su labio inferior. En realidad se estaba conteniendo mucho para no cruzar a su lado y él mismo morder su boca.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Hijo único—respondió veloz—Si estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, la respuesta es no. No quiero una sorpresa de esas, Anna. Además, sería imposible que reunieras a mi familia en una reunión. Ellos ni siquiera viven aquí.

Ni tenía idea de que siguieran con vida.

—¿Dónde viven?

—Siguiente.

Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Le intrigó la razón, aunque viendo que ella se desvivía por los suyos, no se extrañaba que fuera tan cautelosa preguntando estas cuestiones en medio de algo que ella catalogaba como parte del trabajo. Envuelto en ese encanto, sería imposible mantenerse indiferente a su presencia, proporcionándole información de más. .

Pensó interrogarla, pero el mesero llevó a su mesa ambos platillos, lo que cortó el hilo de la conversación. Ella bebió de su cipa un pequeño sorbo antes de filetear el primer trozo de su carne. Siempre tan elegante y distinguida.

—¿Qué tal el plato?

—Suave y consistente—dijo limpiando su boca.

—¿Puedo probar?

No era la primera vez que compartían alimentos. Para ellos era común intercambiar opiniones de cada platillo y para ser francos tenía mucho que no se sentaban a comer en el mismo espacio.

—Adelante—contestó empujando levemente el plato con su pulgar.

La diferencia es que antes ella misma le ofrecía de su mismo tenedor. Ahora podía ver una marcada barrera impuesta. Sin embargo, lejos de decepcionarlo, esta faceta le comenzaba a parecer interesante de desafiar.

—Tienes razón. Suave y consistente—reafirmó con un tono más grave—Terso al masticar, con un sabor firme y delicado que podría volver a probar.

Notó que tomaba un poco de aire, para mantenerse estoica. Pero juraba que con eso, algo dentro de ella se removió.

—Debes ser un buen comensal—respondió ella.

—Sólo como lo mejor—dijo tomando de su vino—Aunque las carnes blancas son mis favoritas.

Ella sonrió, desviando su mirada y retrayendo su plato. Si hubiese un marcador, llevaba ya tres entradas a su favor. Comieron en relativo silencio, ambientados por la música instrumental del lugar. Pero él nunca dejó de enviarle esa clase de miradas seductoras.

—Entonces…. ¿ningún hermano? —preguntó tomando su copa.

—Imagina que soy huérfano, que salí de un lugar de esos que ponen en las películas. Salí adelante por mi cuenta, con un estandarte en la frente que dice: solo contra el mundo.

—Sería un interesante guion de película—le desafió con una pequeña sonrisa—El primer ser humano por generación espontánea.

—Capaz de fornicar toda la noche si se lo propone—añadió él con orgullo—Con dimensiones más que sobresalientes.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, limpiando suave las comisuras.

—Capaz de reproducirse en modo normal, como cualquier otro ser humano.

Hasta ahí, todo había sido divertido. Luego, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sabía que le había dado un revés peligroso.

—¿Hay algún lugar en particular que quieras?

¿Un lugar? ¿Hablaba de ir a un lugar? ¡Qué directa!

—¿Mi coche te acomoda?

—No creo poder meter ciento cincuenta personas en ese vehículo—contestó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—A menos que quieras algo móvil, he escuchado de camiones.

Claro, hablaba de la fiesta. Qué estúpido. Tomó del portafolio la carpeta de Rutherford y se la entregó.

—Marqué tres lugares en particular, supongo que puedes negociar un buen precio con esas personas.

—Es información muy detallada y organizada—dijo al inspeccionarla.

—Siempre tan alerta, no te fijes en pequeñeces.

—Claro que me fijo, tengo una amiga que no consigue tan fácil estos datos, menos con los dueños de hoteles tan prestigiosos. Sé cómo se maneja este negocio de organización de eventos. Y esto es una carpeta muy bien estructurada, casi juraría de una organizadora profesional.

—Soy influyente, te lo dije.

—Y yo manejé todo tu papeleo, tú no manejas estos datos—describió viéndolo con fijeza—¿Qué quieres obtener de esto?

Pasar tiempo juntos, reavivar la llama. Quitar a otro estúpido de su vida. Volver a la cama, hacerla gemir su nombre tan alto como antes. Tenía muchas de esas ideas en su cabeza.

—Hacerte mía—susurró para él.

Mientras ella esperaba por una respuesta.

—Busco a la persona más eficiente que conozco para hacer un evento especial—describió sereno—¿No decías que me detuviera a oler las flores? ¿Disfrutar de la compañía de las personas en vez de estar trabajando todo el día? Quiero hacerlo y no, no tengo familia, pero tengo amigos que han fungido como hermanos para mí. Compañeros que han sido solidarios conmigo en momentos difíciles, en que no tenía ni para comer. Quizá es un despliegue de riqueza, pero supongo que no está mal agradecerle a todas esas personas el estar conmigo en momentos cruciales.

No cabía duda que era un experto en la labia, lo sabía porque aquella barrera flaqueó y flaqueó bastante para percibir en sus ojos el amor que le proyectó aquel día que no respondió nada.

—Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo—pronunció ella.

—Lo sé, por algo te seleccioné a ti—contestó tocando suave su mano—¿A quién más le confiaría una tarea tan personal como ésta? A nadie, tú eres de mi entera confianza.

Ahí estaba, la chica que lo abrazaba en las noches desnudo, la que lo besaba con dulzura al llegar al despacho. Bien podía inclinarse un poco más, robarle un poco de su aliento, porque notaba la vulnerabilidad en su mirada. Pudo hacerlo, lo estaba haciendo, hasta que el mesero llegó y colocó la cuenta en la mesa.

—Su cuenta, señor Asakura.

Lo maldijo y lo maldijo con ganas al ver que aquel mágico momento se había roto. Anna tomó aire y sacó la cartera de su bolso para colocar un par de billetes.

—No, preciosa, yo pago—dijo el castaño—Yo solicité la cita.

Claro, el modo operativo dictaba que él pagara por la cita de trabajo. Mas eso le generaba cierto placer, al ver que ella trataba en vano ocultar su despliegue emocional.

—Bien, revisaré los detalles generales y te llamaré en la semana para que apruebes las decisiones.

—Claro—dijo acompañándola a su vehículo—¿Vas a la granja?

Lo sabía porque traía la camioneta de su madre.

—La semana que viene es la cosecha mayor—le explicó breve—Mis hermanos y yo dedicamos toda la semana a la recolección y preparación de los insumos. Es la semana de mayor producción en el año.

—Bueno, espero que tengas una buena cosecha—dijo tomando su mentón—Maneja con cuidado, preciosa.

Justo como se lo decía cada vez que visitaba a sus padres sola y besó su mejilla con lentitud.

—Gracias—susurró en un tono que le reavivó su orgullo.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando hayas llegado, sólo para saber que llegaste bien—agregó el castaño, tomando un poco más de distancia.

—En realidad, no voy para allá todavía, iré de compras antes.

—¿Más zapatos? Los que traes me gustan bastante.

—Tú no cambias—dijo negando con la cabeza, entrando a su auto.

—¿Entonces sí irás a comprar zapatos? —preguntó curioso—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Tal vez lo había dicho sin pensar, en especial porque ella también reaccionó con la misma extrañeza que él.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Tengo tiempo.

Era la segunda vez que se lo escuchaba, lo cual era bastante raro.

—¿No tienes que regresar al despacho?

Considerando que Jeanne tendría sus informes hasta el día siguiente y que era lenta procesando los nuevos datos. Estaría perdiendo el tiempo en la oficina. Aunque pendientes sí tenía muchos. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió, no le dio opción a una negativa.

—Vamos de compras.

No tuvo más remedio que arrancar. Se preguntaba cómo no lo había rechazado. Tal vez seguía demasiada ofuscada con todo ese revuelo de emociones a flor de piel. El cínico era bueno en eso, no debía olvidarlo, pero a veces era difícil cuando su encanto natural salía a relucir. Estaban en el auto y tenía mucha tentación por pararse, desabrochar el cinturón y sentarse en sus piernas, mientras masajeaba su miembro con su mano.

Pero no debía perder el control. Ceder a sus provocaciones no era una opción, aunque él se lo ponía cada vez más difícil con esos ligeros roces en sus manos.

Llegaron al centro comercial y sonrió al ver que más de una vez se detuvo a mirar en el aparador los zapatos de exhibición.

—Juro que esos se te verían demasiado bien—describió, inclinándose hacia ella—En especial si solo lleva eso puesto, señorita Kyoyama.

Respiró profundo. No quiso responder a ninguna de sus palabras, pese a todo lo que revolucionaba en su interior. Solo estaba tonteando con ella, no debía hacerle caso Prefirió seguir viendo más escaparates, hasta que llegaron al lugar que buscaba, el motivo por el que llevaba la pequeña maleta con ella.

Él la miró con extrañeza cuando entraron a la tienda varonil.

—¿Qué hay de las zapatillas?

—Tengo muchas, éste es un favor personal a un amigo.

No sabía si se tragaría esa, porque de inmediato torció su boca.

—¿Y por qué tu amigo no viene a comprar? —bufó irritado— ¿Acaso ya te dedicas a cambios de imagen?

—Está ocupado, no puede venir y sí, también tengo otros amigos como tú, que me tienen igual de confianza para realizar favores personales.

—¿Amigos como yo? —preguntó molesto.

—Tengo poco tiempo, así que ayúdame a escoger algunas playeras—dijo mirando los zapatos.

Tomó cuatro pares entre los que divisó unos mocasines, sandalias de baño y un par de tenis.

—¿Bueno, me ayudarás o no? Deja de perder el tiempo.

La chica era mandona de por vida. La observó de lejos, escogiendo pantalones de distintos materiales y uno más formal color azul oscuro. ¿Qué tanta ropa llevaría? ¿Y para quién? ¿Sería para aquel sujeto? La sangre se le calentó con el recuerdo de su aspecto alborotado del otro día. Alguien la calentaba en la cama y no era él.

Observó a la distancia, cómo murmuraba cosas. Su gesto molesto era más que evidente.

—¿Puede mostrarme camisas casuales? —le preguntó a la encargada.

—Claro, señorita.

Estaba en el área, seleccionando unas seis prendas cuando él llegó con dos playeras color gris y blanca en la mano. Ambas del mismo estilo. Tenía buen gusto, así que las incluyó en la compra.

—¿Y este tipo no tiene nada de ropa?

Sólo la tuya, quiso responderle, pero ya se veía bastante fastidiado como para acrecentar su mal genio.

—Si no quieres estar aquí...

—Sólo digo que es un abuso de confianza de su parte, ¿no lo crees?

—Aquí está la ropa interior que me solicitó, señorita—dijo la encargada, trayendo varios paquetes de bóxers —¿Oh! ¿Usted es…?

—No—negó tajante el castaño, tomando la ropa interior para botarla en el carrito—¿Algo más,Anna?

No entendía su molestia, apostaba que él era peor comprándoles lencería a todas sus amiguitas.

—Quiero veinte pares de calcetines: blancos, grises y azules. Cortos y medio largo.

Ella asintió, dejándolos solos, mientras metía toda su selección de camisas. Él estaba incrédulo.

—Bueno, parece que tu amigo está desnudo, porque no le veo la gracia a la ropa, es demasiado simple como para un cambio de estilo—se quejó el castaño—Si hubiera sabido también que hacías esto, también te habría encargado comprarme los bóxers. ¡Los bóxers, Anna! Hay varias marcas, cómo sabes que le va bien esa talla. En esas cosas no hay cambios, ¿tuviese en cuenta eso? Encima le llevas como veinte.

—¿No es la talla que tú usas y la misma marca?

—Sí, es la misma marca.

Anna se encogió de brazos y siguió caminando por el pasillo, tomando otras dos playeras color blanco. Cuando algo en la mente hizo _click_. De repente, su cara palideció ante la idea, aunque después volvió a emerger con un poderoso tono rojo, Ella estaba varios pasos adelante, con su tierna sonrisa en su rostro al ver un pequeño jumper de mezclilla.

—Anna—la llamó con una voz potente—No he ido a la lavandería, será que después de toda tu compra, podemos ir a tu departamento por toda la ropa deportiva que dejé ahí.

—Ya no pasaré a mi departamento, pero puedo traértela el siguiente fin de semana.

—No, preciosa, jugaré un partido el fin de semana—respondió firme— Creo que dejé uno de mis conjuntos en tu casa, es de la suerte.

—Pues… supongo que no son tan de importancia—dijo llegando hasta cajas—Hace más de cuatro meses que las dejaste ahí.

—Pues sí, qué casualidad, porque ahora recordé que las necesitaba.

—Pero no te acordabas—completó ella—Debiste habérmelas pedido el día que fuiste a mi departamento.

—El día que fui y no me dejaste entrar—enfatizó con coraje.

—Estaba ocupada en ese momento.

—Por supuesto.

Se miraron desafiantes, hasta que la cajera le solicitó la tarjeta de crédito. Se giró para entregarle el plástico, indicándole que lo dividiera en mensualidades. Luego abrió la maleta para que la chica doblara todo en el interior.

—¿Puede agregar un conjunto deportivo negro? —le dijo a la cajera.

—El mío es _Nike_, lo cual no es barato—objetó el castaño—Déjalo, supongo que pasaré por él el próximo fin de semana en tu casa.

—Trataré de llevártelo antes—dijo recibiendo su ticket y la maleta llena.

Tomó una bolsa extra con dos pares de zapatos que no entraron en el equipaje. Salieron de comercio en silencio, él iba por delante, como queriendo salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y vamos a ir a dejar la maleta, me supongo? —dijo cuando volvieron al auto.

—Pasaré al súper mercado antes, tengo que comprar algunos víveres. Después iré a la granja, él pasará después por la maleta algún día entre la semana

Anna encendió el auto, ignorando su sorpresa e incredulidad. Porque sabia de antemano que estaría esos días con su familia.

—¿De modo que también se quedará a la cosecha?

—Tal vez, no lo sé—dijo andando ya por las calles—Te dejaré en la cafetería y te llamo en la semana para acordar los detalles del lugar.

—Bueno, quizá pueda visitarte en la granja para hablarlo de frente—sugirió él—Además, sería interesante conocer el proceso de los productos, le había dicho a tu padre que quería implementar algunos de sus productos en la cocina de mi futuro hotel. Y de paso conocer al simpático sujeto que no puede ni escoger unos malditos calzoncillos él solo.

Anna pareció meditar su propuesta, en especial después de estacionarse frente al local. Eso en vez de tranquilizarlo, solo lo alteraba.

—No, mejor nos comunicamos por teléfono para arreglar detalles. Será más rápido y fácil—dijo mirándolo tranquila—Hablaré con mi papá sobre los productos. Esta semana iniciamos el proceso, pero en sí, lleva semanas en eso. Así que le platicaré y te informaré en qué semana sería más conveniente la visita para hacer más eficiente la visita. Tal Vez en dos semanas, cuando se empiezan a producir los primeros productos y el resto sigue en orden de transformación—luego se acercó a él y tomó su mentón para darle un sutil beso en la mejilla—Y de mi amigo, arreglaré una cita para que se conozcan, pero no será tan pronto.

Quitó los seguros y ella volvió a su posición inicial.

— Buenas noches, señor Asakura.

Mientras él seguía impávido, sin poder creer cómo lo había rechazado con tanto tacto. Bajó del auto y la miró marcharse con velocidad. Corrección, si hubiese un marcador, ya hubiera perdido todos los puntos ganados. Apretó un puño, generando una maldición. Este asunto con aquel sujeto ya era muy personal. Porque a Hao Asakura nadie lo derrotaba.

Anna miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran casi las siete de la noche. Tal vez debería obviar los víveres y comprar algo en el súper mercado de Kent. Porque de antemano conocía las grandes filas en los almacenes. Así que eligió esa opción a fin de no perder más tiempo.

Condujo a la carretera, escuchando algo de música que la relajara. Sus sentidos estaban bastante ajetreados con él y todo lo que generaba a su cuerpo. Aunque intentó salir con dos hombres en el tiempo que había transcurrido, era inútil pensar que podían llegar a estremecerla al grado que le hacía Hao. Hasta el momento nadie tenía ese poder. Ni creía que alguien tuviera el poder superar el referente.

Llegó poco después de las ocho de la noche a la casa. Guardó el auto en el garaje y caminó hasta la cocina. El lugar estaba vacío. Su madre no estaba por ningún sitio, lo cual le generó extrañeza. Terminó de meter los víveres que llevaba de su departamento, cuando los labradores se acercaron a saludarla con euforia. Entonces su madre apareció en el umbral.

—Vaya, hasta que veo vida aquí—se quejó la rubia—Traje algunas cosas de mi departamento.

Ella se acercó para sacar todo de la caja de plástico, mientras Anna volvía al garaje por la maleta y la bolsa de compras. En todo momento, sus perros la siguieron, tratando de jugar con ella. No era raro que le persiguieran si sabían que siempre que cargaba bolsas, había algun comestible para ellos.

Solo que esta vez no era el caso.

Entró a la cocina de nuevo, mirando a su madre con algo de desanimo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó directo Anna.

Algo en ese semblante no le gustó nada, menos cuando la miró y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su respiración se agitó ante el mundo de posibilidades que eso podía generar.

—Mamá…¿dónde está, Yoh? —preguntó con gran adrenalina.

—Se fue—contestó una tercera voz.

Su padre estaba serio en el marco de la puerta, viéndola con fijeza.

—Hace horas lo llevé a una estación del tren lejos de aquí.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, soy yo con otro capitulo. Espero que no se incomoden que sea un poquito mas larguito, pensaba en esta idea y dije, es mejor que la ponga completa porque sino luego se hacen mas capítulos chiquitos y pues asi ni chiste tiene. Me alegra mucho que les guste el rumbo de la historia, yo también pienso que Yoh y Anna mas que cercanos son muy intimos. De hecho, sí quiero separar muy bien el tipo de relación que tienen cada uno. Con Hao las cosas se caientan rápido, con Yoh no tanto, pueden dormir en la misma cama sin tocarse. Aunque… no sé… es hombre, tampoco se puede uno confiar. Y ahora ya se fue. Qué tal ese giro. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son los mejores. Sus animos son revitalizantes para que yo siga escribiendo cada capitulo. Si que muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de visitarme. _


	27. Perdido

**Capítulo Veintisiete **

La expresión de su padre era dura. Pocas veces en su vida la riñó, incluso de niña sus hermanos se quejaban por lo fácil que caía en sus encantos. Por eso era un poco extraño que se portara con ella tan imponente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó molesta—Te dije, les dije que lo cuidaran—añadió viendo a su madre—¡Por qué!

—Es por tu bien. Ese hombre es peligroso.

Lindsey la miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que la hizo dudar.

—¿Te dijo la verdad, no es cierto? —preguntó dolida.

—Sí—confesó su padre—Me lo dijo todo.

Apretó un puño tratando de sostener toda clase de improperios. Cómo fue tan ingenua. Por qué no llamó antes. Claro, estaba embobada con Hao, cómo iba a reparar que su hermano se fugaría en cuanto pudiera. Eso se ganaba, por ingenua.

—¿A dónde lo llevaste?

—Qué importa, ya debe estar lejos, eso fue hace horas.

—Horas—repitió con ironía—¡Dijiste que me avisarías si algo pasaba! ¡Mamá, confíe en ti! ¡Y en ti!—dijo, señalando a su padre—¡Cómo pudieron traicionarme de esta manera!

Podía saberlo, que a su madre le dolía tanto esa acusación. Pero no era mentira. Cómo podría saber que Yoh le jugaría de ese modo.

—Anna…. Cálmate por favor—pidió su madre.

—¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Ustedes no entienden!

—¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! —dijo su padre—¡Ya olvídalo, no podrás hallarlo nunca en Seven…!

Lo vio sorprendido de su propia labia.

—¿Sevenoaks? —preguntó al verlo dudar.

Por supuesto, era un lugar donde salían muchos trenes, en especial hacia Londres. Corrió hacia su habitación. Notó que todo estaba en su lugar, ni una nota de despedida. Eso sólo la hizo enfurecer. Recogió un pantalón del cesto de ropa y volvió abajo, hecha un mar de furia.

Sus padres seguían hablando en la cocina, cuando notaron que tomaba un abrigo.

—¡Anna, a dónde vas!

—Russet—llamó a uno de sus perros.

Entonces su padre fue detrás de ella hacia el garaje. Iba llamándola, pero nada de eso parecía importarle a la rubia, abriéndole la puerta de copiloto al canino.

—¡Qué haces! —dijo llegando hasta ella—Nena, no hagas esto. No compliques más las cosas.

—Entonces déjame, no te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo.

—Es noche—le advirtió—La carretera está mojada. Anna sé razonable.

Ella lo ignoró, cerrando su puerta. Mas eso no le impidió al viejo subir en el asiento trasero.

—Te dije que no era tu asunto.

—¡Tú eres mi asunto, eres mi hija! ¡¿Por qué tanto empeño en este hombre?!

No lo entendería, además no quería pelear más. Acorde al GPS, llegarían en una hora. Pero hizo más con el tráfico en un tramo del recorrido. Su padre seguía insistiéndole en lo inútil de buscarlo. Llegaron a la estación de trenes y lo buscó con la mirada.

—Ya debe haber tomado un tren, Anna.

Pero ella no escuchó, siguió caminando. Cansado, el hombre se sentó en una banca, acariciando al animal. Ella continuaba desesperada. Hasta que llegó a ellos y sacó una prenda de la bolsa.

—Russet, búscalo—se agachó, inclinando la ropa a él.

El labrador pareció entenderla y comenzó a seguir el rastro.

—Buen chico—dijo con orgullo.

Al cabo de unos minutos los condujo fuera del lugar. Su padre tomó las llaves de su mano, si preguntar más. Ella caminaba con el perro sobre la acera. Era media noche, así que las calles lucían vacías. A la rubia no le importó caminar por horas, mientras su padre conducía detrás.

—Anna, son casi las cinco de la mañana—dijo al verla salir de un callejón—Él no puede estar aquí.

Nuevamente lo ignoró, hasta que llegaron al jardín de la iglesia. Entonces Russet pareció percibir algo y corrió hasta brincar una reja. Eso le dio a ella la misma señal de alerta, porque abrió el enrejado y trató de seguirle el paso. El lugar era grande, así que el labrador tardó en detenerse. Cuando vislumbró a un hombre sumido en sus propias rodillas, sentado bajo un árbol, junto a dos perros más a su lado.

El labrador tocó su cabeza.

—¿Russet?

Apretó un puño, tratando de resistirse el encanto de estamparlo contra su mejilla. Pero sabía bien que hacerlo, solo traería mayores complicaciones. Además de un escándalo mayúsculo a esa hora de la madrugada. Yoh acariciaba al perro. Estaba tan en su mundo, que apenas notó que se arrodilló frente a él.

—Párate, nos vamos a casa.

—No.

La poca contención que tuvo se mermó ante una simple palabra. No tuvo contemplaciones para darle una bofetada con la mano izquierda, que tuvo la certeza que de no haber intervenido a tiempo, uno de los perros se le pudo haber ido encima por la agresión tan repentina.

—Vámonos.

—Anna, por favor, no ínsitas—contestó él, acariciando su mejilla—Estoy bien.

—¡Acaso te gusta la vida de vagabundo o que!

—Cálmate …—le pidió él.

Juraría que si escuchaba eso una vez más, no dudaría en darle otra bofetada, con todo y las consecuencias que eso trajera.

—¡Y encima te sales de la casa sin un suéter o una sudadera! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

—¡Tú estás loca, de eso no me cabe la menor duda! —dijo ya exasperado.

—¡¿Yo?! —dijo tomándolo bruscamente de la playera—¡Tú tienes anemia, tú maldito sistema inmunológico está comprometido! ¡Tienes treinta, pero parece que tuvieras cinco malditos años!

—¡¿Yo tengo cinco malditos años?! ¡¿Y tú cuantos tienes?! —respondió tomando con brusquedad sus manos—¡Soy un criminal, Anna! Puedo matarte si quiero. ¿Qué parte de soy peligroso, no entiende tu cerebro?

Ambos respiraban agitados, mientras el resto de la jauría delimitó distancia. A esas alturas, ya no sabrían qué sería más peligroso, una pelea entre animales o una pelea física entre ellos.

—Pues adelante, mátame—dijo tomando sus manos para colocarlas en su cuello—Adelante, Yoh, atácame, pégame. Porque si no lo haces, no hay manera en que te deje aquí tirado. ¡Adelante, pégame!

Sus manos comenzaron a cerrarse en aquel perfecto cuello, rodeado por las perlas y su cara fue un poema a la traición, porque no pudo más que aflojar el agarre con frustración. Casi a punto de pegarse a sí mismo.

—¡Eres la chica más necia que he conocido en mi vida!

—¡Y tú eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido en mi vida!

—¡Y ustedes, quiénes son! ¡Por qué están gritando afuera de la iglesia a esta hora!

Un hombre mayor envuelto en bata de dormir los miraba confundido desde la pequeña colina. Aunque no tan apenado como los observaba el padre de la rubia, que de inmediato se acercó a él para explicarle que solo estaban de paso.

Su vista regresó uno frente al otro.

—Vámonos.

—No.

Pudieron lanzarse uno sobre el otro, porque parecía que ambos tenían posturas muy distintas.

—Por favor, déjame aquí—susurró en un tono suave.

—No.

Bien pudo rebatir y volver a la discusión con el mismo argumento. Pero entre esos ojos color miel desafiantes, las miradas de aquel par de hombres ya algo exasperados. Fue demasiado, incluso para él. No había modo en que pudiera quedarse a dormir ahí. Suspiró cansado, tratando de levantarse. Ella le ayudó, luego desabotonó su abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

—No es necesario...

Jamás se sintió tan inútil. Anna rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, él se apoyó en ella para caminar mejor.

—Russet—llamó ella al labrador.

El único tono suave era para el perro. Ni siquiera para su padre, que al poco tiempo los siguió. No sin antes disculparse por el alboroto con el hombre.

—Yo manejaré—dijo ella.

—Sí, está bien—respondió su padre con pesar, sentándose atrás.

El labrador volvió al asiento de copiloto. En todo momento, prefirió ver el tapete del auto, sentía demasiada vergüenza por la situación. Más con el señor Kyoyama, que tampoco pronunció palabra alguna en los minutos siguientes.

—Lo siento—dijo el castaño.

Sabía que las palabras no eran para ella, lo que le generaba aún más amargura al momento. Encendió el auto y manejó de regreso a casa. El silencio fue absoluto. Parecía que solo el canino disfrutaba del paseo, que lejos de ser recreativo fue todo lo contrario. Sentía su pecho inflarse constante, agitarse ante el recuerdo de toda esa situación.

Estacionó el auto en el garaje y acarició el rostro de su canino, quien lamió su mano en el acto. Fue el único antídoto que tuvo para no explotar. Su madre seguía despierta, a pesar de ser casi las siete de la mañana. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba acompañada de sus dos hermanos. Justin y Ethan de inmediato giraron hacia ellos. No necesitaban hablar, lo podía ver en sus semblantes que no tenían palabras gratas para ellos.

Bufó y siguió caminando con rumbo a la escalera, mientras su vista se posó en su madre, que le miraba implorante.

—Mujer, qué haces despierta a esta hora—dijo su padre para romper la tensión—Es temprano, vamos a la cama.

—Ningún vamos a la cama—dijo Justin molesto—Anna, ven acá en este momento.

—No puedo estoy ocupada.

Eso no fue impedimento para que ambos hombres se interpusieran en su camino.

—Si tienes el descaro de largarte a media noche, arrastrar a papá contigo y tener a nuestra madre preocupada, debes tener un minuto para venir y aclararnos toda tu odisea , hermanita—recalcó el mayor.

No los miró impresionada, mas no dejó de sentirse dolida por el asunto.

—¿Para qué? Supongo que madre ya se los explicó.

—Anna… —pronunció el castaño—Yo creo que…

—¡Tú no crees nada y te callas! —le dijo apoyándolo contra el barandal—Yo no tengo nada que aclarar, sólo enmendé el error que otros cometieron. ¡Porqué todo esto es un error!

—¡No te atrevas a subir ese tono de voz, señorita! —demandó Justin, hermano mayor—¡Aquí todos nos preocupamos por ti!

Liberó sus manos del cuerpo de Yoh, esperando que entendiera el mensaje, pero seguia inmóvil.

—¡Pues preocúpense menos por mí! ¡Todo el tiempo ustedes son los de los problemas, yo les pido algo, les pido un maldito favor y qué obtengo a cambio!

Su madre comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Anna…

—¡Que subas la maldita escalera, Yoh!

Obedeció, subiendo con esfuerzo.

—¡Él no va a ningún lado! —intervino Ethan—Llamaré a Hao.

—¡Tú llamas a Hao y te juro Ethan que será lo último que escuches de mí!

—¡Anna, escúchate, estás fuera de sí! —volvió a rebatir Justin—¡Por dios, Anna! ¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¡Qué tiene ese hombre que te tiene tan obsesionada! ¡Estás tan mal de la cabeza que ya no sabes ni lo que dices! ¡Estás totalmente trastornada! ¡¿Acaso no te bastó arruinarnos con Lyserg, Anna?!

Esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia, porque no tuvo la menor contemplación en soltarle una bofetada a su hermano mayor. Todos quedaron impresionados, incluso él, que no daba crédito a su acción. Ni ella misma lo daba.

— Qué decepción…—dijo más calmado Ethan—Tan bonita y tan estúpida.

—Qué decepción la mía—dijo ella con voz trémula—Le digo a todos que la familia es lo más importante y en lo que debes apoyarte y está claro que no es así. A la primera de cambios, te tachan de estúpida, de inmadura… de poco razonable—giró para subir—Hagan lo que quieran.

Terminó por subir a la siguiente planta. Con el corazón desbordado y un millón de emociones negativas. Entró a la habitación, encontrándolo sentado en la cama. Él levantó la mirada y la contempló con un gesto que rápidamente la hizo enfurecer más.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No, tú necesitas dormir y párate de ahí, estás sucio.

Él se paró de la cama, sacudiendo el lugar en el que antes se encontraba.

—Báñate. Si tienes el descaro de andar cojeando o caminando sin muletas, bien puedes darte un baño sin ayuda—dijo aventándole de la maleta una pijama—Y hazlo rápido, que tienes que dormir un poco antes de comer. No puedes tomarte los medicamentos sin nada en el estómago.

Bien pudo contradecirla, no lo hizo. Jamás había estado en esa situación antes. Consideró por un breve instante que quizá acudir a Hao no fuera tan mala idea, si seguía con ese rumbo, aunque la idea no le gustaba para nada.

Al salir, la encontró recostada en la cama, en dirección contraria a él. Se sentó en su extremo y comenzó a cambiarse. Una vez que estuvo listo, se metió debajo de las cobijas con ella. Anna no giró a verlo, pero sabía por el modo de respirar que no estaba dormida. Intentó conciliar el sueño. Simplemente no podía. Giró su cuerpo y la llamó. Ella no respondió. Volvió a llamarla, nada. Entonces se atrevió a ir más allá y la abrazó por detrás.

—Suéltame, no me toques—dijo brava, luchando por quitarle las manos.

Él no cedió y volvió a abrazarla, mientras ella le pegaba para que dejara de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido y metió una mano en el espacio de su cuello para pasarla al frente. Tocó a penas por encima de sus senos en el proceso en el que la apegó a su propio pecho. Y rodeó su cintura con la otra mano de modo que su cuerpo se amoldó a su figura.

—Suéltame—le amenazó con ira.

—No—dijo apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

—Suéltame—le dijo una vez más, con la voz quebrada.

—Estás enojada y es natural—murmuró en su oído—Es normal sentirse así.

Sintió sus manos sobre su brazo en su cintura, buscando mayor apego a él.

—De verdad te odio—repitió cada vez más fuerte —Los odio.

—Sí, fui un imbécil—reconoció con pesar—Te preocupé y te causé problemas.

—Eres un gran problema. Desde que te conocí, todo… todo lo quieres ocultar, pero en cuanto me voy, vas y le dices todo a mis padres—dijo clavando sus uñas en él—¡Qué te parece que soy! ¿Tu maldita burla?—dijo golpeando su mano— Soy rubia, pero no estúpida, Yoh

—Lo sé…

Ella emitió un pequeño grito lleno de frustración y luego sintió su mejilla humedecerse por las lágrimas que brotaban de esos dulces ojos.

—Y luego ellos…. Confíe en ellos—dijo quebrada—¿Por qué no valoran mis opiniones? Siempre, siempre soy la chica callada, la que hace todo perfecto, la que se porta bien. Soy una rareza, yo no me iba de fiestas como esos tontos, ni conseguí veinte mil citas como mi hermana—siguió frustrada—No tengo el mejor empleo, nunca me gustó que me mandaran, preferí ser mi propio jefe. ¿y para qué? Aun sigo siendo la que menos gana, la que todos ven como si no pudiera vivir por su cuenta. Critican mis parejas, siempre lo han hecho. Critican que no trabaje de lo que estudié. Critican si compro mucha ropa, si salgo con alguien. Tan no confían en mí que le piden al idiota de Horo Horo que me cuide—siguió desbordada—He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudar a mis padres. Sólo les pedí un favor y me juzgan como si fuera una idiota... ¿Lo soy?

—No.

Se encogió en sus brazos, antes de girarse y abrazarlo de frente. Sintió que rodeaba su cintura con una de sus piernas y se entrelazaba por completo a él. En días previos eso lo sorprendió, ahora sólo lo veía en forma natural y cediendo a ella. Sólo deseó no despertar su anatomía con esa clase de contactos, pero era difícil porque con esos camisones, casi siempre terminaba rozando la ropa interior.

Besó su frente y calló durante varios minutos, mientras acariciaba su espalda constantemente, hasta que se durmió. Fue lindo para él verla respirar en forma más pausada, mientras buscaba su cuerpo con mayor ahínco. Sonrió al pensar que quizá ella pensaba que abrazaba a su almohada o un peluche. Bastó un par de corazonadas, hasta que su cuerpo encontró el ritmo perfecto para sucumbir al sueño con ella.

Horas después, seguían durmiendo abrazados, hasta que el sol de mediodía se coló por su ventana, molestándolos un poco. Por varios minutos se miraron en silencio, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de él.

—Soy un desastre—susurró ella, despegándose de él.

—Sí, pero eres un lindo desastre—dijo él, acariciando su mejilla.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza, acariciando su cabeza casi desnuda. De la larga cabellera no quedaba nada. Estaba demasiado corto su cabello, casi al borde de su contorno. Como cualquier otro chico ordinario. Sin embargo, eso hacía que se viera muy diferente de su hermano.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No quería que me confundieran con Hao—dijo suave—He escuchado que su largo cabello no pasa desapercibido por nadie. ¿Me veo…mal?

—No creo que te preocupe verte mal, si querías regresar a ser un vagabundo—objetó ella, capturando entre sus dedos apenas unos mechones.

—No quería ser un vagabundo, pero… no tenía dónde ir, ni cómo irme—dijo con vergüenza.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabías? —dijo confundido.

—Dejé un billete de cincuenta euros ahí, en tu cómoda—señaló atrás—Sé que subiste para cambiarte los zapatos, así que no hay forma de que no lo hayas visto.

Al juzgar por su cara, no se equivocaba.

—No lo tomaste, no tenías dinero—siguió ella—Sabía que estarías vagando, porque no creí que fueras capaz de robarle a mi padre.

—¿De verdad no crees que soy un criminal? —dijo serio.

—Te creo.

Eso solo lo confundía más.

—Sé que sabes cómo escapar, también te creo cuando dices que te puedes aventar del edificio de cinco pisos, si no estuvieras lastimado—dijo con un pequeño suspiro—De hecho, tenía ganas de lastimarte el otro pie para evitar que te fueras.

—¡Anna! —dijo escandalizado.

—No lo digo enserio, tonto—dijo acariciando su pecho—No quiero que nada malo te pase.

—Tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase—respondió besando su frente—Quiero que entiendas eso, porque parece que no lo entiendes.

Claro, él le había dicho que era una necia.

—Por eso se lo dijiste a ellos y no a mí—replicó ella—Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Él le sonrió con amargura, mientras acariciaba su nuca por debajo de sus cabellos rubios.

—Ya que tocas ese tema… —dijo con un pequeño suspiro—Tu padre no me creyó cuando le dije que era un ladrón, pero cuando le enseñé cicatrices y le demostré que puedo robarle su cartera, me creyó. A tu madre le conmovió mucho mi historia, es una mujer muy buena, incluso me regaló un pedazo de su pastel de manzana para que me llevara, porque sabe que me gustó.

Sí, había visto en los ojos de su madre la tristeza. Jamás creyó que Yoh hubiese dañado a uno de sus progenitores. Esa nunca fue su primera idea al verla tan alterada. Pero al recordar eso, solo le causaba un fuerte dolor de estómago.

—Pero mi papá te echó.

—No, tu papá me llevó a la estación del tren, pero nunca me corrió—puntualizó suave—Yo sólo le dije, que no quería afectarlos y que era importante que me fuera. Porque no quiero que nada malo les suceda. A ninguno de ustedes.

Su respiración volvió a agitarse, así que mordió su labio inferior.

—Sé que piensas que es un tema fácil, pero no terminé debajo de una banca por que sí—describió tocando su mejilla con los dedos—Fui tan buen ladrón, que le robé a alguien más grande que yo. Y no sólo eso, no puedo ver a mi hermano, porque estoy seguro, que lo tiene vigilado. Si yo me acerco, querrá devuelta todo lo que le robé.

—¿Por eso me preguntabas si tenía una relación con Hao?

—Sí—admitió con un pequeño sonrojo—Él seguro tiene un ojo en ti, casi lo apostaría. La mujer de mi hermano.

No le gustó nada eso último.

—Aunque con cuatro meses, ya no creo que seas su centro de atención. Luego él salió con otras mujeres, según vi en una revista en el hospital….

—Pero por supuesto que salió con otras—aseguró Anna molesta—Y no soy la mujer de tu hermano. No soy propiedad de nadie.

Comenzó a reír en forma leve.

—Lo siento, no te quise insultar, eso sólo que…—interrumpió más serio—No es seguro para ti que estés cerca de mí, menos estando en la mira de Hao.

—Pero yo no…—alcanzó a decir, antes de que todo embonara con facilidad en su mente.

Entonces lo empujó y se sentó sobre él, no pudiendo creer la manipulación de la que había sido objeto. Golpeó su torso sin la menor restricción, tratando de liberar su frustración.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo incrédula—¡Eres un cínico! ¿Por eso me insististe en que volviera a trabajar para él?

Él sonrió, deteniendo sus golpes y sentándose con ella.

—Soy un ladrón, un cínico, lo peor que te puedas encontrar. No deberías esperar nada bueno de mí.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que consiguió zafar sus muñecas de sus manos.

—¿Tan insoportable es estar conmigo? — preguntó decepcionada

Su pecho comenzó a agitarse, mientras veía cada vez más vulnerable su semblante. Odiaba ser tan suave a veces, que no dudó en tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo no valgo la pena. Por otra parte… cierta niña fue algo hostil con sus padres.

—¿Niña…?—repitió con ironía—Yoh no me pongas apodos tontos.

—De apodos hablamos después—contestó el castaño—Ahora, hablemos de eso. Agradezco que me defiendas, que no dejes que nadie se meta conmigo, pero a quienes les gritaste no son extraños.

—Lo sé…

—Yo soy el extraño aquí—dijo con un gran suspiro—Soy el que no vale la pena aquí. En cambio ellos, son tu familia, Anna. Y no hay lazo más fuerte que la familia.

Nuevamente el malestar regresó a ella.

—Sé que estás molesta y tienes razón en estarlo. Nadie debería juzgarte por tus errores, y desacreditar tus opiniones basadas en eso. Nadie—dijo sonriéndole con tristeza—Pero esas personas allá abajo, saben a la perfección que estas tratando con un ladrón. Ellos sólo están preocupados por ti. Tan es así que tu papá te acompañó toda la noche a buscarme…. Te digo, cuando hable con él. Sólo sentí el amor que tiene por ti. Eres el doble de afortunada, porque te juro, que no ve así al resto de tus hermanos. Es un hombre extraordinario—describió enternecido por las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de nuevo por sus ojos color miel—Y de tu madre… … que puedo decir de tu madre. Tú piensas que no te tienen confianza o que creen que deberías ser perfecta. Pero tu madre te tiene tanta confianza, que ni siquiera preguntó más cuando le dijiste que dormiríamos juntos. Anna… ellos saben a la perfección qué clase de chica es su niña. Y saben que tiene errores, como todos, ¿pero sabes qué? Todos esos errores que tienen te hacen el perfecto ser humano que eres—dijo inclinándose a ella—Yo mismo no estaría aquí, si ellos no hubiesen criado a este ser tan hermoso. Se los agradezco, te lo agradezco.

A esas alturas, era imposible portarse fría con él. Sólo besó el interior de su mano, con el que sostenía su rostro. Agradeciendo en silencio sus palabras.

—Tengo hambre—dijo estirandose— Pero antes, ve a bañarte.

—¿Eso es una orden, Asakura? —dijo mirándolo mal.

—Claro que no, es una sugerencia. Además quería saber qué se sentía decirte eso, tú siempre lo haces conmigo— objetó divertido al verla pararse, ofendida—Se nos hará tarde, aun tienes que dejarme lejos de aquí.

Ambos lo sabían, eso solo era inevitable. Eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando bajaron a desayunar. Desde las escaleras escuchó las voces de todos sus hermanos. Suzette ahora estaba en la reunión, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Buenas tardes—dijo amable Yoh.

Pero nadie respondió.

Anna sintió toda clase de molestias al respecto, pero le bastó una cálida mirada y un ligero apretón en su mano para cruzar el comedor. Todos seguían callados, expectantes. Su madre lucía más tranquila ahora, pero tratando de ignorarla y no la culpaba.

—Mamá…—pronunció, llamando su atención—Lo siento.

— ¿Y crees que con venir a decir lo siento se arregla todo? —cuestionó Ethan.

La reacción no detuvo a Anna de hincarse y tomar la mano de su progenitora.

—Mamá… sé que me equivoqué, no debí gritarte de ese modo—dijo para ella—Entiendo que no quieras hablarme más, de verdad, te fallé y lo entiendo, yo sólo quería decirte que lo siento. Siento haber castigado tu confianza. Porque de verdad lo siento, siento haberte puesto a ti y a papá—añadió viéndolo a él—En esta situación. Lo siento mucho, papá. Sé que dirás que soy una caprichosa y una ingenua por dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Estaba tan desesperada ayer, que ni siquiera reparé en el modo en que te hablé. Y aun después de discutir, no te importó acompañarme. Estuviste conmigo toda la noche. Sé que no has dormido bien aún, pensando en esto, lamento todas las preocupaciones que les di. Lo siento. De verdad.

Luego, dirigió su mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Justin, siento mucho haberte gritado y darte una bofetada. Si alguien me ha protegido de todo, ese has sido tú. Soy una idiota por ponerme a discutir por un completo extraño, frente a alguien que sólo ha sido uno de los pilares más fuertes de mi vida—describió levantándose, llamando la atención de ambos hermanos—Ethan, sabes que eres mi hermano más cercano. Siempre te preocupas por mí. Incluso has hecho las compras por mí, pensando que yo no he podido hacerlas. Sé que piensas que un lo siento no cambia nada, y tienes razón. No puedo cambiar lo que ya hice, sé que esto les va a calar más tiempo del que quizá tenga yo memoria. Pero quiero decirles que a pesar de que me arrepiento de lo estúpida que fi al reñir con ustedes, no…—tomó aire mirando a Yoh—No me arrepiento de ayudarlo, lo volvería a hacer todas las veces necesarias. Aunque me odien y piensen que soy estúpida, porque él…. Es especial para mí.

Calló durante varios segundos, aguardando cualquier clase de reacción. Sólo se miraban los unos a los otros. Aun así era demasiada presión, tomó aire y caminó de regreso a Yoh.

—Anna…— escuchó la voz de su madre cerca.

Lo que sin duda no esperó, fue el abrazo que le dio apenas se giró a verla. Las lágrimas desbordantes de sus ojos pudieron más con ella. Fue peor cuando su padre se sumó al abrazo, detrás de ella. Yoh se sintió abrumado por la calidez en su corazón al ver que incluso sus dos hermanos que parecían herméticos se levantaron para fundirse en ese abrazo que Anna tanto necesitaba.

Russet se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza contra su rodilla, pensó dar media vuelta y apartarse de la escena, cuando sintió el pequeño tirón en su hombro.

—Espera—pidió la hermana de Anna, dándole sorpresivamente un abrazo—Gracias…

Intentó procesar sus palabras, cuando se separó de él, confundiéndolo por su gesto tierno.

—Es la primera vez que Anna se disculpa, que llora frente a nosotros—describió su hermana—Gracias…

—Yo…..—intento decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta era más fuerte.

—Ella tiene razón, Yoh—escuchó la voz del patriarca de la familia—Antes de que bajaran discutíamos su situación—pronunció mirando a Anna en brazos de su madre—Yo te lo dije desde el principio, no sé qué tienes de especial para ella, pero si representas tanto para Anna, como para buscarte toda la madrugada, entonces para mí también vales la pena—añadió con una cálida sonrisa—Somos familia y como tal, nos cuidamos entre nosotros, tú… ¿quieres ser parte de nuestra familia?

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola, saludos. Me tome un breve tiempo, en parte porque termine de enviar mis proyectos finales. Finales. Finales. Ya no habrá más. Siento que este capitulo me alargue mucho, lo siento a veces no puedo parar cuando ya tengo la idea fija Se me hizo super importante describir la situación de Anna, porque en capítulos atrás, sentía que todo era muy idílico y siento que en parte, Hao también se incomodó por ver un ambiente tan perfecto. Pero bueno pasa lo contrario e Yoh ya también lo vivió, un ambiente plenamente imperfecto de peleas y discusiones. Senti feo por él y por Anna, pero era necesario que ella tuviera esta apertura emocional. Que les parece, que creen que Hao haya hecho en el lugar de Yoh con todo ese pleito familiar de por medio._

_Y sin que se me olvide, muchas gracias por todas sus bellas palabras, de verdad chicos, son mi motivación y los quiero, porque sin ustedes, mi imaginación no fluyera tanto. Quiero hacer una agradecimiento especial a Allie, que me felicitó por los 100 review, se me había pasado pero gracias por fijarte, qué detalle. Y gracias a ustedes, la verdad no pensé que llegaría al numero 100 ni a tantos capí gracias._


	28. Buscando la manzana

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

A veces le parecía irreal cómo todo funcionó. Después recordaba los informes a distancia, la poca comunicación que sostuvo con ella los días siguientes y todo avance mínimo se diluía entre sus manos. Ahora era fin de semana. Tenía pendientes gracias al tratado que no logró concertar en los días previos, todo gracias a que no lograba sacar de su cabeza al hombre que ahora no sólo salía con su chica, sino que también usaba su ropa.

Sabía que estaba mal auto invitarse, en especial cuando ni siquiera era tan cercano a la familia de Anna. Salvo con Ethan, con quien a veces intercambiaba opiniones deportivas de algunos partidos de la liga de soccer por mensajería. Con el resto tenía un trato educado, normal. Tampoco podía decir que era mucho el tiempo de convivencia como para establecer lazos más cercanos.

Estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada, sacando con él, un portafolio de documentos. No era tonto como para llegar improvisado. Tocó a la puerta principal, aunque de antemano sabía que siempre se entraba por el otro lado. Sin embargo, no quiso parecer confianzudo y esperó paciente que alguien abriera la puerta. En este caso, fue recibido por la madre de Anna.

—Señor Asakura, qué sorpresa—pronunció extrañada, permitiéndole entrar— Adelante.

—Gracias.

—Si buscas a Anna, ella no se encuentra—respondió secando sus manos con el delantal—Fueron a comprar unos helados al parque y a lavar ropa.

Típico de Anna, comer helados. Aun así, no tenía ni un gramo de más, aunque comiera veinte conos. Claro, con él hacía bastante ejercicio.

—En realidad, busco al señor Kyoyama.

Un pequeño brillo en su mirada la delato.

—¿Vienes a pedir su mano?

Un feroz sonrojo y una mueca de horror pasaron por su rostro.

—¿Qué? No, no, no—negó moviendo su cabeza—Vine a hablar de negocios.

—Entiendo—dijo con torpeza—No sé por qué tuve esa impresión. Sigue por la puerta del fondo, él está en el estudio, seguro le agradará verte.

Respiró un momento, acatando sus indicaciones. Era evidente que tenía una gran reputación, porque Kyoyama también le dejó sentir su agrado por verle de nuevo. Hasta ese momento, sintió que todo estaba bien.

—Anna me comentó sobre eso el otro día—dijo de buen humor el hombre—De modo que ya has seleccionado un lugar para el hotel.

Suspiró, estaba en las últimas negociaciones para la adquisición del lugar. Sería cuestión de días para concretar la compra.

—Será en Brihgton—le informó.

—Es un hermoso lugar, justo a una hora de Londres.

—Sí, también le facilitaría la cercanía para el abastecimiento de productos—dijo en modo más elocuente—Tengo un concepto de lo que quiero. Voy a remodelar, pero el restaurante, que es lo mejor, está casi listo para operar en lo que se concluyen las otras modificaciones. Supongo que en algo podemos concretar para ajustarnos a un negocio ganador.

El ganar-ganar como punto de referencia.

—Sólo espero que dentro de estas negociaciones no entre mi hija—se atrevió a bromear.

Era la segunda vez que le mencionaban esa idea.

—Sólo bromeo, señor Asakura, de antemano sé que usted viene a tratar negocios conmigo—dijo con un tono más formal—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esto en verdad quede independiente de la relación que usted tiene con mi hija.

No entendía por qué le decían esa clase de insinuaciones.

—Señor Kyoyama, nuestra transacción operará con todos los lineamientos legales. Firmaremos un contrato y lo llevaremos a cabo de acuerdo a las cláusulas de cada parte, con apego a las leyes mercantiles. No busco sacar provecho de ningún modo y… sólo para enfatizar, mi relación con Anna también es laboral. Por lo que esto no afecta de ningún modo nuestro contrato.

Como dijo, tenía buena labia para vender y convencer. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo poder para convencerlos de que sus intenciones no iban dirigidas a una sortija con diamante. El rostro del hombre se dignificó de orgullo al verlo, tal vez el mismo orgullo que le hubiese gustado ver en su propio padre.

—Bien, señor Asakura, entonces sígame—dijo levantándose—Le mostraré algunos productos, aunque todavía no empezamos la producción como tal. Pero en unas semanas, lo volveré a invitar para que observe de primera mano la fabricación de nuestros insumos.

Lo mismo que Anna le había mencionado.

—Perfecto.

Ambos salieron del despacho, escuchando las risas. Sonaba a muchas personas entrando al lugar, lo cual no sería raro si estaba toda la familia reunida en la cocina.

—¡Oh, qué oportuno! —exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa—Llamaré a Anna para que le muestre la bodega, mientras acondiciono nuestro centro de operaciones. Un momento—le pidió caminando hacia el comedor.

Tardó sólo unos minutos hasta que vislumbró esa figura que tanto le gustaba. Llevaba el cabello en ligeras ondas, mientras usaba un pantalón de mezclilla entallado que hacía visible a la perfección la silueta de su cadera y su parte trasera. Tacones rojos, blusa blanca con mangas perfectamente fajada. Anna era sinónimo de delicioso, en cualquier contexto.

—Señor Asakura—pronunció con un tono firme.

—Señorita Kyoyama—respondió en el mismo tono.

—Creo que no anticipó su llegada—dijo viéndolo escéptica—Creí haberle sugerido que una visita posterior sería mas enriquecedora para usted.

—Por supuesto, pero los negocios no paran por convenientes tan poco prácticos, eso debería saberlo usted, que fue…más que mi mano derecha—describió acercándose—De hecho, juraría que hace mejores trabajos que mi propia mano derecha.

Esa connotación podría significar más que una cosa.

—Estoy segura que Jeanne hace un buen trabajo.

—No hablaba de Jeanne—dijo frente a ella.

Ella sonrió de lado, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

—Sígueme, te mostraré el almacén al 95% de su capacidad—dijo dándose la vuelta.

Él rió, acompañándola detrás, mientras salían por una de las puertas laterales de un pórtico.

—Ya antes has estado ahí, más de una vez que estuviste de visita—completó ella buscando entre el llavero la indicada.

—Claro, pero no había carga—le recordó él—Fueron días en los que se guardaba el material de construcción y restauración para la casa.

—Cierto—abriendo todas las protecciones—Ahora hay muchas canastas de fruta.

No mentía, el lugar era grande también se sentía el sistema de ventilación. Su padre la había hablado de él cuando le dio una asesoría para su negocio. Sin embargo, pensaba que la producción era menor y no tan especializado. Aquello se veía muy sofisticado para ser un negocio casero.

—¿Quién cubre los gastos de ventilación? Porque estoy seguro que eso genera más pérdidas que ganancias, según los números de tu padre en el último informe que revisé.

Sonrió al ver que no se le escapaba ni el más mínimo detalle.

—Justin, él es su socio—respondió, guiándolo entre todas las cajas de madera —Hay una bodega más lejana, si lo recuerdas, ahí se almacena la producción de todo el año. Porque tiene distintos cronogramas, dependiendo los árboles. Pero sería hablar demasiados detalles, digámoslo así, cuando éramos niños, vendíamos en los mercados—le explicó abriendo la cabina donde operaba la maquinaria— Poco a poco fuimos produciendo otra clase de productos. Las plantaciones aumentaron. También lo hizo el número de cajas de manzana. Eso hizo que acondicionara este lugar, para tener fresco el producto antes de pasarlo a producción. Aún sigue siendo muy casero, pero para tener la máxima calidad, necesita cierta temperatura, dependiendo el tipo de manzana. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó viéndolo.

—Que eres la mujer más sexy que he escuchado—dijo tomando su cintura—Si me excita tu cuerpo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me excita tu mente.

Eso había sido muy sorpresivo, incluido la manera que la levantó y la subió sobre un par de cajas de metal. Como si el frío no le afectara. Porque no lo hacía, no cuando él comenzó a tocar sus piernas presuroso, mientras sus labios se encontraban de nuevo en una batalla que no se pudo resistir. Tuvo recuerdos de cuando lo hacían en el granero. También por el modo en que se colaban por detrás, a esa parte de su anatomía debajo de su espalda.

No pudo evitar el gemido, menos cuando se situó entre sus piernas y tomó su cabello para un mejor acceso a su cuello. Le importó muy poco que fuera visible a través del cristal a sus espaldas, él no tuvo ni un gramo de paciencia cuando comenzó a succionar su cuello de manera más salvaje, mientras sus manos buscaban su abdomen desnudo debajo de esa blusa.

Sintió cómo desabotonaba su pantalón y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse con el primer tacto de sus dedos en el encaje de su braga.

—Me deseas….lo puedo ver en tu mirada —dijo él, mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo, acercándola a su entrepierna—Y yo te deseo igual.

Contempló su mirada, tratando de equilibrar su respiración sin mucho éxito. Él pensaba decir algo más, cuando escucharon la puerta metálica correrse.

—Papá ha llegado—susurró a su oído.

Se alejó, sonriéndole con descaro, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño.

—Pero la próxima vez, papá no salvará a su niña.

—No lo hubieras hecho—dijo con dureza—No eres tan descuidado.

Él rió, observándola acomodarse la ropa. En verdad se estaba resistiendo a atar esos labios de nuevo.

—Preciosa, soy como tú, no cometo el mismo error dos veces—confesó enseñándole una tira de tres condones de su bolsillo.

Eso sólo la irritó, más aún cuando lo miró abrir la puerta confiado.

—Por cierto, no te quites el parche.

¿Parche? ¿De qué hablaba? Cuando sintió algo en su espalda. Él ya no estaba, pero bien pudo sentirse avergonzada de esta situación. Lo arrancó y lo botó al cesto de basura. Iba tan molesta, que no dudaría en darle un pisotón por su cinismo. Pero eso no fue necesario. No cuando parecía que Yoh estaba haciendo su propio trabajo.

—Señor Asakura, le presento a mi ayudante temporal…

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, saludos. Esta vez traigo un capítulo más chiquito para que no haya problema con eso de los ojos. Hasta a mi luego me duelen los ojos de leer en el cel y más a media noche. Espero que sea de su agrado y bueno… sentía que Anna teniendo el apoyo de su familia ante la situación iba a poder hacer más cosas. Me pareció súper lindo que Yoh la escuchara y la aconsejara, siento que es algo que Hao puede hacer pero lo hace en un sentido más superficial. Además, no hay que olvidar que Yoh es un ladrón, lo cual no lo hace tan buen chico. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, valen mil millones! No miento cuando les digo que me alegran mi día. Son súper especiales para mí. _


	29. Variantes nuevas

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

Sonrió al ver que no era algo que los dos esperaran. En especial Yoh que trataba a toda costa de mantenerse calmado, mientras era examinado por Hao.

—El señor Hao Asakura—pronunció su padre—Christian Grey.

Hasta ese momento todo le había parecido simpático. O al menos aliviaba su carga emocional tras ese momento de loca pasión. Pero eso rayaba en lo absurdo. Buscó en la cara de Hao algo que delatara su conocimiento sobre el tema: nada.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Asakura—dijo firme.

—Igualmente, señor Grey— dijo sin la menor importancia—Supongo que es parte de la mano de obra momentánea por la cosecha.

—Sí, así es—afirmó el señor Kyoyama—También es quien maneja nuestro inventario y la contabilidad del producto, por eso y porque aun no ha visto parte del proceso posterior a la recolección, le pedí que nos acompañara en el recorrido.

—Claro—contestó indiferente—¿Nos acompañará en el recorrido, señorita Kyoyama? Nadie habla con tanta elocuencia de manzanas como usted.

Roló los ojos, tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, advirtiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí por parte de Yoh.

—Temo que declinaré la oferta, otras labores ocupan mi tiempo—respondió caminando hacia la entrada—Y papá… no olvides mostrarle al señor Asakura qué hacemos con los desechos del producto, no será que piense reutilizar algo de lo que ya no sirvió. Él tan ecológico que es, debe estar interesado en que la composta genera tierra nueva, no revive árboles muertos.

Tanto Yoh como su padre se miraron entre sí confusos.

—Si el árbol no está muerto de la raíz, puede volver a revivir. Nada que un poco de agua no ayuden para hacerlo germinar de nuevo, más floreciente e imponente.

Bufó saliendo de ahí molesta, mientras Hao sonreía victorioso, dejando también del lugar.

—Creo que me perdí la clase de biología—comentó Yoh.

—Creo que los dos—afirmó el hombre, palmeando su brazo—Y no acepto más negativas, ya estás aquí.

¿Tenía opción? Cuando le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, no pensó que lo fuera a meter en esa situación. ¿Si sudaba frío? Sólo un poco. Mas que nada porque no quería este reencuentro. Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no quería que eso dominara sus acciones futuras. Aunque decir que le pareció del todo desagradable sería mentir, le agradaba ver que su hermano era un hombre recto, como él siempre quiso ser.

—Señor Grey.

En cuanto pisó de nuevo el suelo de casa, buscó por todos lados ese rostro familiar. Pensó que su padre haría un trabajo sobresaliente al convencer a Yoh de ir con él. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que su idea se viera arruinada tan pronto. Menos por una estupidez

—¡Qué cara, hermanita! —dijo Justin, casi esquivándola—¿Aparte de bajar toda tu compra, hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Sí, dónde está tu hermana.

—En la cocina con tu mamá—dijo Christine, su cuñada.

Ambos se sonrieron al verla tan airosa, así que tras unos segundos que desapareció, no tardaron en seguirla. Ethan y Suzzete brindaban con un par de copas de vino, mientras marinaban la ternera. Los miraban desde el marco de la puerta, alertas ante las visitas.

—Vamos, _blondie_, no sé por qué te enojas—dijo su hermana—Papá no sabía qué nombre falso usar, yo solo le di una opción.

—¡Pero qué opción, Suz! —gritó exaltada.

Ethan reía a carcajadas, mientras su madre los miraba casi resignada al escándalo. Tampoco sin comprender del todo el dilema.

—Nena, lo importante es que tiene un nombre—comentó ella.

—¡De un libro! —gritó tomando una copa de vino.

—Ay, yo no le veo el problema, al tipo le va bien el nombre—comentó Ethan—Es igual de gris y aburrido.

Anna lo vio mal de inmediato, lo que provocó la risa de Justin que se acercó a palmear el hombro de su hermana pequeña.

—Calma, Annie, ¿cómo le pusieron? ¿Dorian Grey? No suena tan mal.

—Christian Grey—dijo tomando un gran trago de vino tinto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin comprender nada aun. Por lo que fue el turno de Suzzette de mirarla con gracia.

—¿Ves ellos ni siquiera lo notan, verdad, Christine? —ella asintió, tratando de esconder la sonrisa—¡Son hombres!

Cómo si eso frenara a Hao de querer buscarlo en línea. ¿Qué le diría? No era tonto, si Yoh sabía de ese riesgo, se iría de inmediato. En ambos lados salía perdiendo mucho.

—Mira deja de pensar en ese idiota y mejor ayúdanos a preparar la ensalada—dijo Ethan.

Parecía ser el único en rechazarlo. No era necesario ser genios para saber que no le agradaba la presencia de Yoh y que prefería mil veces la de Hao. Sin embargo, no estaba en discusión su permanencia. Era el acuerdo al que habían llegado. En cuanto se recuperara por completo, se marcharía. Yoh se había negado a ser parte de ellos, más que nada por su seguridad, algo en lo que todos concordaron. Así que permanecería en la granja todo el tiempo.

—Vas a cortarte, si sigues en la lela—le advirtió Suzzette—¿El señor Grey tiene talento?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el repentino recuerdo, ante la evidente burla de su hermana.

—Veo que sí—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Saben qué, voy a decirles a los niños de este cambio, no queremos que lo delaten tan pronto.

—Te acompaño—dijo Christine.

En general conocía la propiedad, había partes en las que no tenía idea que estaban ahí, porque más que nada se abocaron a la reconstrucción y algunos aspectos de reacomodo de insumos. De cualquier modo, su visita no incluía como tal trabajos manuales. Salvo en ocasiones, que deseaba ayudar a Anna con sus tareas designadas.

Así que consideró como recreativo conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de la empresa familiar, los canales de distribución y los de comunicación, en los que llevaba laborando Anna los últimos meses. Lo que no comprendía es cómo aquel hombre podía casi pasar desapercibido. Era demasiado silencioso, incluso en su propia abstracción.

—De modo que labora para la familia—le comentó curioso—¿Desde hace cuándo?

—Unas semanas en realidad—contestó viendo al padre de Anna abrir un par de recipientes de jugo.

—¿Ha estado en Londres?

—Ocasionalmente.

Tal vez era su impresión, pero le resultaba familiar en algún extraño sentido. Pero no es como si fuera algo sobresaliente. No tenía mucho carisma, era demasiado retraído y su físico tampoco salía del común. Cabello negro azabache, ojos color verde, lentes negros, piel blanca, casi pálida. Lo que sí podía resaltar es que tenía la misma altura que él, incluso dos centímetros por encima, y él no era tan bajo.

—No se ve como un simple granjero.

De hecho se veía estilizado su modo de vestir. Claro que tampoco podía ni le gustaba juzgar a las personas por su condición social. Pero podía ver con claridad que la ropa era de calidad.

—¿Un sombrero de paja le parece más acorde? —preguntó con gracia.

Él sonrió, extrañado del raro sentimiento de complicidad, si sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Iba a comentar algo más, cuando Kyoyama regresó con tres botellas de jugo.

—Éste sí es más específico, casi no lo sacamos porque es caro hacerlo masivo—explicó el hombre—No es néctar, es clarificado.

—Sabe bien—calificó el castaño, dejando sobre la repisa el recipiente.

Las manzanas no eran su delirio, pero no negaba que tenía un agradable sabor.

— Es delicioso—admitió Yoh—¿Puedo tomar el resto? —señaló su botella.

Corrección: tal vez el hombre era tímido, porque de la nada había sacado una chispa de alegría.

—Adelante—aceptó el castaño, viendo que resurtía el envase con el suyo.

—Señor Grey—llamó la atención Kyoyama.

—Lo siento.

Sonrió, negando con su cabeza, ya estaba delirando al ver en él el reflejo de otra persona. De una que no deseaba volver a evocar en su vida. Fuera de eso, se mantuvo callado el resto de la demostración gastronómica. Cerca de las siete, regresaron a la casa principal. Le pareció raro ver a los perros correr familiarizados hacia él.

—De modo que también es domador de perros—bromeó el castaño.

—Todos los animales son agradables, los perros en particular son muy fieles—respondió acariciando la cabeza de los labradores—Pero todos merecen un trato digno.

Le extrañaba concordar con esa idea, aunque muchos pensaban de igual manera, no debía sorprenderse.

—A mí nunca me hicieron ese baile, ni me dejaban acariciarlos así—aludió, recordando todas sus visitas—La primera vez me ladraron.

—Es su trabajo, son los que cuidan la granja—apremió, dándoles un pequeño premio de su bolsillo—Hacen un gran trabajo.

Odiaba reconocer que ese tipo le parecía agradable, porque no era de fácil impresión. Sin embargo, los pocos minutos que hablaron, sentía como si hubiese sido suficiente para reconocer a él a un gran sujeto.

—Ya pueden pasar, la mesa está servida—les anunció el patriarca.

De inmediato observó el gran banquete. Aunque había convivido con todos en general, aun no lograba acordarse del nombre de los niños, más que el de Maisie, que lo llamó por ese apodo muy impregnado en ella. La sensación en sí de quedarse a cenar no le gustaba mucho, menos con tal cantidad de personas. Pero analizaba que si Grey podía, él también podría tolerar un ambiente familiar tan perfecto.

Buscó a Anna con la mirada, pero ella aún no se había sentado a la mesa.

—Aquí puedes sentarte—le indicó Ethan—¿Y qué tal Silver? ¿Ya regresó del retiro por su hija?

Sonrió, recordando todos esos malos partidos, en donde Alumi no dejaba de llorar.

—Sí, ahora es un poco más lento y distraído.

—No lo culpo—intervino Justin—A los hombres nos pasa que ser padres nos modifica algo. Parece que tenemos la mente en otro sitio. Ya no somos tan arriesgados.

—¡Oh, Just, tu nunca fuiste tan arriesgado! —exclamó Ethan.

Entre hermanos, eso parecía ser muy normal. Aunque charlaba bien con todos, no podía sentir esa misma conexión en la charla, como para bromear una tras otra vez. Tampoco tenía los recuerdos para hacerlo con ellos.

—¿Usted quiere ser padre, señor Asakura? —preguntó Suzette.

Esta era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba cenar en familia, las preguntas incómodas.

—Suzette—objetó su esposo—No puedes ser tan atrevida.

—¿Qué? No pregunto nada anormal, además estamos rodeados de niños. Apuesto a que Becky y Ethan no tardan en empezar la producción—dijo mirando a la pareja—Incluso el señor Grey pudiera tener ya una postura en el tema. ¿no es así? —dijo llamando su atención.

—¿Perdón, cuál es la pregunta? —dijo confundido.

Sentado frente a él, era casi imposible que pasara por alto el gesto de abstracción que lo estaba dominando. Tan diferente a su aspecto relajado de segundos atrás, que sostenía con los animales.

—Bebés.

—¡Oh! Ya—dijo sonriéndole un poco—Concebidos con amor y con el agrado de sus padres, creo que es una bendición para cualquier familia.

Suzette de inmediato dio su aprobación por aquel comentario.

—¿Pero y si no hay familia? —preguntó Hao.

—No se puede nacer por generación espontánea—contestó simple, dejándolo más que sorprendido.

Más de uno rio por esa respuesta, incluso la madre cuestionó cuál era el motivo, mientras acomodaba el plato principal en el centro de la mesa. Anna llevaba dos bandejas en sus manos. Yoh se levantó y tomó una para colocarla al otro extremo de la mesa. El otro recipiente con verduras, lo ubicó delante de ellos. Porque si ya de por si estaba extrañado de todo ese ambiente y lo fácil que era congeniar con el ayudante, ver a Anna sentarse a su lado, en vez de hacerlo de su lado le pareció descortés, a sabiendas que era su invitado también.

—¿Te falta algo?

—El batido y los bollos de pan—dijo ella, sentándose ya.

Su padre comenzó a cortar las rebanadas de carne, mientras no dejaba de observar que rellenaba el plato del hombre con verdura de toda clase. Él llegó a los pocos minutos, con lo que ella le había indicado.

Algo en toda esa dinámica no le terminaba de gustar.

La charla dejó el tema de la crianza y se enfocó en negocios, algo de lo que él hablaba con fluidez. En todo momento, aquel sujeto se mantuvo al margen, bebiendo agua y aquella cosa extraña color verde, mientras Anna le pasaba un frasco de pastillas para que acompañara.

Pese a estar atento a la plática, detalles así no se le fueron con facilidad, al ver que Grey incluso le pasaba algunos vegetales a su plato. No pudo evitar su molestia, fue peor cuando en las preguntas dirigidas a ella, se limitaba a contestar lo suficiente.

—Desde niña he adorado las manzanas con caramelo—dijo limpiando su boca—Y el jugo clarificado, aunque no lo hacen muy seguido. Pero en general, creo que ése es mi producto favorito.

—Súper predecible—bromeó en voz baja el hombre a su lado.

Ella le dio un pequeño codazo, apenas notable.

—Tú adoras los jugos y nadie dice que eres predecible—respondió en el mismo tono.

—No, ahora yo también soy fan del jugo clarificado—concordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hey! Qué son esos cuchicheos, señores Grey—intervino su hermana—Lo que vayan a decir, díganlo para todos.

Más de uno comenzó a reír. Ethan los excusó, diciendo que era normal que su hermana dijera bromas tontas. Pero al ver cómo eso ni inmutaba a los involucrados, su paranoia estaba creciendo en límites exorbitados. Cuando llegó el postre, lo obvió. Eran demasiadas manzanas por un día y demasiado qué procesar aun.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir, Hao? Puedo preparar la habitación de huéspedes—le ofreció la madre de Anna.

En otras condiciones, hubiese declinado la oferta, sólo eran las nueve de la noche.

—Claro, si no es inconveniente, quiero firmar documentos mañana—aclaró solemne.

—Es un honor para nosotros tenerlo como nuestro huésped—contestó el padre.

No lo dudaba, sentía el cariño sincero de los Kyoyama hacia él. Pero más que nada, quería seguir evaluando el comportamiento de su adorada rubia, que ayudaba a recoger los trastos para que el misterioso hombre los lavara. Eso no le parecía extraño, pero sí el modo en que se dirigía a ella, a sabiendas que trataba con la hija de su jefe.

Pasó una hora y aquel hombre no desaparecía, ni tenía la más mínima intención de marcharse.

—¿El señor Grey también duerme aquí? —fue directo cuando ya solo quedaban pocos en la sala.

—Sí, es amigo cercano de Anna—mencionó su padre—Pero pierda cuidado, tenemos una habitación disponible para usted.

Muchas de las piezas comenzaron a embonar como engranes. En especial, con la breve ilustración que le hizo Anna de su casa.

—Pero sólo hay una habitación de huéspedes—comentó casual—¿Acaso duerme en el granero?

Si durmiera con los perros, no le parecería raro.

—Desconozco la ubicación exacta, Hao—dijo bebiendo el café.

Eso en definitiva activo todos sus alarmas, en especial por sus recientes compras en el almacén. Entonces cada minúsculo gramo de empatía hacia el sujeto desapareció en el instante que lo vio subir a la planta alta, donde solo estaban las habitaciones principales.

—Claro…

Pero no había que ser genios para saber dónde dormía.

C**ontinuará**

* * *

_He vuelto a las andadas con un capítulo más. Me he enfocado mucho, liberándome un poco del estrés gracias a la escritura y qué les cuento, estoy muy feliz de seguir actualizando y traerles más capítulos. Sobre el fic: no esperaban que saliera Yoh así nada más, ¿verdad? Más que nada verán un poco de sus razones para su cambio y sus posiciones en el siguiente, pero aquí, me pareció divertido ponerlo así, medio ansioso y al mismo tiempo relajado con su hermano. Pero Hao ya descubrió algo que no le gusta de Yoh. Algo en que él quisiera estr en su lugar. ¿Qué les parecen las parejas para Anna? Y sus hermanos, siento que debía equilibrar mucho el asunto, Team Yoh: Suzette y Team Hao.: Ethan Team Anna: Justin. Y el nombre no tan secreto de Yoh, fue gracioso todo eso._

_Gracias por seguir comentando, son unos mil amores. Los quiero porque me animan a seguir dando todo de mí. Espero que les complazca la historia. _


	30. Fuera de control

**Capítulo Treinta**

Se dirigió a la sala principal, mirando a su padre charlar con el castaño. No podía decir que le extrañaba, sabía bien que tenía a Hao en buena estima. No había más que buenas palabras para él y lo aceptaba, concordaba con él, no le cabía la menor duda de que Hao fuera un hombre extraordinario, no por nada sentía todo eso por él. Sin embargo, no tenía claro qué deseaba con todo eso.

Tuvo meses para ir y hacer negocios con su padre. Por lo menos para acordar algo preestablecido. Pero no apareció ninguna vez antes de esta ocasión. No tuvo contacto con ella durante meses. Nada personal desde hace más de cuatro meses y de la nada, ahí estaba, bebiendo el café con su padre.

—Buenas noches, papá—pronunció inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó algo serio el castaño al verla con intención de marcharse.

—Buenas noches, Hao.

Mas no esperó que se levantara del sillón y caminara hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla también.

—Buenas noches, Anna.

Se sonrojó, en especial porque su padre estaba presente, pero el sólo bebía de su taza con una sonrisa difícil de disimular. No sabía por qué se tomaba esa clase de atrevimientos, ni que lo vieran tan familiar, pero no dijo nada. Sólo dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación, vio a Yoh quitándose los pupilentes y dejar los anteojos sobre la cómoda. Sabía que estaba molesto, se lo había manifestado con una severa mirada cuando sus ojos se toparon minutos antes de la cena. No dijeron mucho, salvo una pequeña broma, lo cual en cierta medida los liberó del ambiente tenso.

Otras veces se quejaba del batido, que religiosamente tomaba como tres veces al día, esta vez, no pronunció palabra alguna. Revolvió su pelo, soltando un prolongado suspiro y se metió a la cama con sólo su pantalón de dormir. Ella también tomó del clóset un conjunto de pantalón y se metió al baño para alistarse. Una vez de vuelta, notó que él seguía contemplando la luz que entraba por su ventana, sentado suspirando continuamente.

Tomó las sábanas y la cobija para introducirse en la cama, pero terminó sentada como él, en su lado. La cama no era muy grande, así que sus brazos se rozaron de forma inminente.

—Dilo.

Suspiró pesado y volteó a verla.

—No me gusta que hagas eso.

—Si no me explicas detalles, yo no encuentro lo malo en que dos hermanos se reúnan—dijo con simpleza—¿Puedes explicarme, Yoh? Porque todo mundo ya sabe tu historia, pero soy la única idiota que sigue sin saber mayor detalle.

Él torció su boca.

—No vale la pena, quedamos que me iría en cuanto termine la cosecha y el trabajo.

—Cuando te recuperes—enfatizó ella—No puedes ir y largarte a otro sitio, tengo la certeza de que no vas a comer bien.

—Eso no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! —dijo subiendo el tono—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo ahora, pero si no te cuidas puedes volver a decaer! Además, ¿qué de malo tiene que en lo mientras veas a tu familia?

Es que ella todo lo hacía ver simple.

—¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué qué tiene de malo? —reiteró también subiendo el mismo tono—¡Es peligroso!

—¡Él ni siquiera te reconoció! ¡No te pareces en nada a él! —gritó molesta— ¡Él te puede contratar un maldito guardaespaldas!

—¡¿Y nos va a contratar un guardaespaldas a todos, o qué?!

Apretó las cobijas en un puño, mientras lo veía con desprecio, tomando con brusquedad su mandíbula.

—Vuélveme a hablar de ese modo y te juro que duermes con los perros.

—Sabes que no me molestaría dormir con los perros—dijo altivo.

Volvió a ganarse otra bofetada. También que Anna se sentara en su cadera mientras lo azotaba contra la cabecera de madera. Había veces en que la desesperaba, ésta era una de ellas. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques de ira, así que sólo buscó sus muñecas y detuvo toda violencia.

—¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles? —preguntó él—Yo soy momentáneo y lo sabes, en cambio él… Él estará bien sin mí, lo ha estado bien todo el tiempo.

—Tú eres su familia—dijo ella molesta—No puedes decir que estará mejor sin ti, ¿Él se incomodó en tu presencia?

—No—aceptó con pesar—Pero ese no es el punto, no se incomodó porque no sabe que soy yo. Créeme cuando te digo que no quiere nada que ver conmigo.

Liberó sus manos al verla mucho más tranquila.

—Tal vez piensa que eres igual.

—Soy igual—afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa—Igual de cínico y embustero.

Ella comenzó a reír con una fingida ironía.

—¿No me crees? —dijo ofendido—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

—Viólame.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loca!—exclamó, sobresaltándose—¡Soy carterista, estafador, incluso he cometido crímenes con pistola! Pero nunca, nunca he violado ni matado a nadie.

Eso sólo aumentó la sonrisa triunfadora de Anna.

—Son cosas perdonables, entonces, él debe entenderlo.

—Eran cosas perdonables antes y de cualquier modo se fue, me llevó al hospital con la nariz rota y fue todo—dijo con un gran suspiro— Será peor si sabe que duermo contigo en la misma cama.

—Tal vez, pero no sabe que duermes conmigo para que no te escapes.

Él se inclinó y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

—Quedamos en que no me iría hasta terminar el trabajo con tu papá—dijo tranquilo.

—No puedo confiar en la palabra de un estafador, ¿o sí?

—No—negó divertido—Pero tú no crees que sea un estafador.

No lo negó, tampoco lo afirmó.

—Enséñame, vamos a jugar al casino—propuso ella, recostándose en la cama—Quiero aprender a librarme de las esposas como tú.

Él la miró de forma curiosa, en especial por la manera en que sus manos atraían su cuerpo al de ella, acariciando su nuca en el proceso.

—Quiero aprender de ti…

Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, en especial por el particular brillo de sus ojos, el tirante de la playera colgando sobre su hombro y la magnífica vista que tenía de ella con el cabello esparcido en la almohada.

—Eres hermosa—confesó, recostándose a su lado—A puesto a que la abuela te habría incluido sin problemas a su club de cartas.

—¿Club de cartas? —se burló ella—Eso suena terriblemente peligroso.

—No cuando hay mafiosos apostando millones en la mesa—le relató él—El abuelo administraba las ganancias y hablaba con políticos para conseguirles joyas de valor altísimo. Robábamos información de enemigos, éramos más inteligencia un tiempo.

—¿Alguna vez robaste un banco?

—Una vez—confesó, guiando su mano a una de sus cicatrices—Disparo al salir, pase días en la alcantarilla, hasta que Ishiyo me encontró.

—¿Qué hay de esta? —señaló una más arriba.

Él la miró, apoyándose en su brazo para evitar aplastarla.

—Robé un mercado y el dueño de la pescadería me atrapó antes de que cruzara la cerca. Dos patadas. No te metas con alguien con suela metálica.

—¿Qué hay de las marcas en tus brazos? ¿Tú… te drogabas?

Una sonrisa triste se coló en su rostro, que le llamó la atención. Seguido de un prolongado silencio.

—No quieres hablar de eso.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras hundía su rostro en el espacio de su cuello. Ella lo abrazó en consecuencia, acariciando su cabello y besó su frente. Permanecieron así, abrazados un buen rato.

—Él no lo va entender, ni me aceptará…

—Lo hará, eres su hermano y aunque seas un criminal, eso es algo que ya dejaste atrás—dijo acariciando su sien—No eres un mal tipo. Si no, ya me hubieses violado.

Él rio, acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

—No podría violarte—dijo en tono muy bajo, con la cabeza gacha— Aparte las paredes son de madera, no son muy gruesas, se van a dar cuenta. Además… tu papá tiene una escopeta en su despacho. Tienes tres hombres de tu familia que te defenderían hasta la muerte, dos perros guardianes. Una hermana que es habilidosa con el cuchillo y por si no lo notaste, Hao aún se muere por ti. Así que… violarte en tu propia cama, no sería nada inteligente.

—A menos que yo te viole a ti y te culpe de todo—dijo en el mismo rango de voz.

Eso avivó un poco su humor, sonriendo leve.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste aquella vez? —preguntó divertido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrojándose por todos esos recuerdos ardientes de una noche.

—Hao es muy afortunado, que tú lo quieras así, es algo muy hermoso—pronunció acariciando su mejilla.

—Tal vez, pero…. Nunca dije su nombre—respondió tocando su nariz—¿Está es la última noche que dormiremos juntos?

—Sí…. Mañana te irás y yo me quedaré aquí.

No era algo que le gustara experimentar, porque de algún modo sabía que estaba fallando en su objetivo central. Sin embargo, aun veía esperanza en eso. Además, que no le agradaba mucho dejarlo atrás.

—¿Quieres…?

Él parpadeó confundido, sin saber si era a lo mismo que se refería ella, pero al verla deslizar un tirante, sabía que no estaba tan equivocado en el concepto.

—Ammm… ¿si sabes… que no soy Hao, verdad?

—Sí, al parecer eres un tal señor Grey—afirmó entrelazando su mano con la suya— Que es algo así como un depravado sexual.

—¡Qué!

Anna comenzó a reír por su reacción, mientras él no dudó en ocultar su sonrojo contra la almohada. En definitiva él podría tener la mente de un criminal, pero sin duda tenía el corazón de un crío. Subió su tirante, cuando escuchó la puerta tocar. Seguro su madre preguntaría por el desayuno de mañana. Lo que no esperó, fue ver a Hao, mirándole con extrañeza.

—¿Hay… algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor Asakura? —preguntó, acomodando su cabello.

—Mi cuarto es algo frío, pensaba si podría, no sé cambiar de habitación—dijo serio.

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, aunque tuviera más habitaciones, tendría que limpiarla para hacerlo sentir confortable.

—No hay más….

—¿Qué tal la tuya? —sugirió acercándose más—Tu cuerpo y el mío se calientan bien. Cama pequeña… tenemos que dormir uno sobre el otro.

Suspiró, interponiendo una mano en su pecho.

—Pensé que respetabas la casa de mis padres.

—¿Acaso lo haces tú? —le devolvió con desconfianza.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, mientras él levantó una mano para acunar su mejilla.

—Puedo amordazarte y así no harás ruido—sugirió él—Tengo ganas de continuar lo de hace un rato, además…. Traigo más condones.

—Y yo tengo varios en mi cómoda—dijo quitando su mano—Buenas noches, Hao.

Intentó cerrar su puerta hasta que él la sostuvo de la cintura, atrayéndola.

—Podemos empezar de nuevo—le dijo—Déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

Algo en ella se paralizó de la nada.

—La última vez empezamos así, dijimos que iríamos día a día. Hagámoslo de nuevo—dijo volteándola—Sabes que estoy aquí por ti, así que no fijas que te soy indiferente, porque los dos sabemos que nunca lo seremos.

—Quizá… pero no repito los errores dos veces.

—Tal vez no sea un error la siguiente vez—susurró en su rostro—Déjame entrar… te enseñaré que valdrá la pena. Mañana despertaremos abrazados y desayunaremos con tu familia. Haremos negocios, tus padres podrán hacer inversiones y yo te abrazaré y te besaré delante de ellos, si es lo que quieres. Te invitaré a mis partidos, cenaremos con Silver y Rutherford. Podemos ser los padrinos de su hija….—dijo con firmeza—Sólo, déjame entrar.

—No lo sé, yo…. Tendría que pensarlo.

—Pensarlo demasiado no es muy bueno—dijo él, presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta—¿O prefieres mi habitación?

—Prefiero la mía—afirmó, también colocando una mano para frenar sus intenciones—Sola.

Enarcó una ceja, mirándola confundido.

—Encontrarás el modo de dormir, si has podido hacerlo todos estos meses, podrás hacerlo solo un día más—dictaminó, dando media vuelta.

Cuando sin previo aviso, él le empujó la puerta y entró decidido. Algo en todos sus sentidos se activó, pero ya era tarde para tratar de impedirlo. Estaban dentro, mientras él exploraba el lugar con la mirada, incluso abrió el baño, corrió las cortinas de plástico, tirando en su paso algunas cosas al suelo.

—¡Qué te pasa! —gritó, sosteniendo su mano.

Pero él la ignoró, pasando su vista por todo el lugar. Incluso buscando por debajo de la cama: nada. Fue así que sintió cómo lo jalaba de regreso para darle una gran bofetada, que le dejó temblando la quijada.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?! —le exigió la rubia.

Él no respondió nada, aun aturdido, cuando vio que la puerta se abrió de prisa, dejando ver a Ethan y a Justin con un candelabro en mano.

—¡Anna, ¿está todo bien?! —dijeron ambos, dentro de la habitación.

Pocos minutos después, eso pareció reunión familiar. Decir que eso era vergonzoso, fue demasiado. Pero juraba que eso no era de extrañarse, porque su hermano mayor dormía casi con un oído pegado a la pared por si acaso, porque no les daba buena señal que durmiera con un criminal.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó su padre, acomodando su bata para dormir.

Todos buscando al culpable de ese inusual movimiento.

—Nada—respondió Anna, irritada.

—Pero cómo nada, te escuché discutir…

—Dije nada—contestó contundente—Ahora vayan a dormir, todos—enfatizó mirando a Hao.

Ya afuera, el cuchicheo no paró. En especial, las quejas de Ethan, que no dejaba de repetir que eso era mala idea desde el principio. Pensó que eso sin duda fue una gran imprudencia de su parte, pero al ver que ninguno lo veía de mal modo fue extraño para él. Porque incluso hasta su madre tenía un gesto pensativo.

—Tranquilo, yo estaré pendiente por si acaso—dijo él, palmeando su hombro—Ve a dormir. Mi recámara está justo enfrente.

Ser un estúpido le quedaba corto.

—¿Y escuchaste algo en particular? —preguntó Hao.

—Cuchicheos, gritos, luego cómo tiraban muchas cosas—describió molesto—Pero como te digo, agradezco tu preocupación por mi hermana, ella es afortunada de tener alguien como tú, decente.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, entonces volvió a tocar la puerta una vez más, con el rostro gacho. Intentó más de cinco veces, hasta que giró la perilla sin ninguna traba.

—¿Anna..?

Entró a la habitación de nuevo, pero esta vez notó que estaba vacía, confundiéndolo aún más. Percibió el aire frío de la madrugada, observando que las cortinas se movían en forma sincrónica. Entonces se acercó al marco, molesto al verla correr al granero. Ni siquiera lo pensó para seguirla.

Afuera hacía aire, así que apresuró su paso hasta llegar al lugar donde dormían sus perros. Ambos la recibieron con agrado al vera apoyada en la puerta de madera. Corrió el madero de seguridad y caminó molesta entre la paja. Un tiempo su papá quiso tener caballos, descubrió que era muy caro, pero era ideal para tener una jauría de perros que protegiera sus tierras. Los perros eran más económicos. Y también, la paja era caliente para dormir.

Cruzó sus brazos al verlo durmiendo en un montículo, despreocupado. Tomó una pequeña piedra y se la lanzó, con éxito al verlo despertarse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así de violenta?

—¿Ves por que no confío en ti? A la primera oportunidad que tienes, te sales por la ventana—dijo molesta.

Él la miró, luego se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y qué querías? —preguntó indiferente—Vino por ti, esta desesperado por ti. ¿Tres condones, terminar lo de hace rato? Tú necesitabas privacidad, yo te la di.

—Yo no te la pedí—le replicó sentándose a su lado, tomando su brazo para girarlo con brusquedad—Me hiciste saltar por mi ventana.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras aquí—dijo con un gran suspiro—Te dije que no habría problema si dormía con los perros. Deberías estar con él, reconciliándote, es lo que querías, ¿no?

Abrió la boca para rebatir esa idea, pero sabía a la perfección por qué lo decía.

—Tú lo amas—dijo acariciando su mejilla—Dale una oportunidad.

—Sólo si tú le das una oportunidad…—dijo tomando su mano.

—Anna…

Ninguno dijo nada, ella sólo se recargó en su regazo.

—Tengo frío, abrázame—le dijo con dureza.

Él no tardó en obedecerla, tratando de darle calor a sus brazos. Escucharon el ruido de la puerta, pensaron que era el aire, dejando pasar el incidente.

—Tenías razón—añadió Anna, acariciando su estómago—Hacerlo en mi cuarto es demasiado riesgoso. Todo mundo escucha.

—Te lo dije.

—Pero aquí nadie escucha—dijo mirándolo con fijeza.

—No… aquí es perfecto—respondió Yoh.

Mientras afuera, Hao intentaba quitar la tranca, sin mucho éxito. ¿En qué estaba pensando para correr así en medio de la noche? ¿Y en qué estaba pensando él para sentarse con una frustración demasiado notable en su rostro? ¿Dónde estaba su cordura? Parecía que dentro, con alguien más, teniendo pasión con su empleado.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Uno m__ás a la lista. Pensé que sería mas corto, pero me pareció gracioso terminarlo así. Un Hao celoso hasta la médula me gusta mucho, siento que está totalmente descontrolado. Tiene que ubicarse un poco si es que quiere rebatir, aunque su hermano le ayuda, pero él no se ayuda mucho. __Gracias por seguir comentando, es bonito ver sus opiniones. Lo del señor Grey me salió de la nada, creo que fue porque algo en la trama me lo recordó. Y fue chistoso porque luego los hombres no saben de quíen hablan y las mujeres saben bien de las 50 sombras. Wow…. Qué pasara en el siguiente, qué opinan de ese cierre. El reencuentro fue lindo, pero Yoh aun piensa que no es buena idea estar en la vida de ninguno._

_Gracias a todos, los quiero. _


	31. Tiempo de calidad

**Capítulo Treinta y uno.**

Empujó dos veces más fuerte, en la tercera se arrojó contra la puerta hasta derribar toda barrera. Escuchó el crujir del madero y luego el ladrido de los perros. Anna se levantó de un montículo, sacudiendo su ropa impregnada por restos de la paja. No tardó en callar a los caninos, inclinándose hacia ellos para acariciarlos.

Ella lucía muy tranquila. Como si fuera normal que él derribara una puerta a la fuerza. Su respiración estaba agitada, mientras veía a su alrededor buscando el rostro de ese sujeto en la penumbra. Nuevamente caminó por todo el lugar, que sólo tenía las camas de los perros, heno y cosas viejas almacenadas en el rincón. Estaba tan enojado, que no pudo evitar un sonido de frustración en su boca.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Anna, tocando su hombro.

Él giró a verla, totalmente confundido.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó atropellado—¿Por qué sales así a mitad de la noche?

—He pasado noches aquí, no es raro—dijo con firmeza—Es tranquilo.

¿Sí? ¿Y por qué él no podía sentir esa misma paz? ¿Por qué sentía cómo su corazón bombeaba con tal brío?

—Es peligroso, alguien podría venir y atacarte aquí—describió tomándola de los hombros—Es una imprudencia.

—Sí, ya veo—respondió mirando la puerta rota y el madero en el suelo partido a la mitad—¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Estás bien?

Quería decirle que no, pero eso cómo lo dejaría, como un maniático. Porque en realidad no sabía qué hacer con toda esa adrenalina, así que solo la abrazó, tratando de calmarse. Ella comprendió el mensaje, acariciando su cabeza.

—Vamos a la casa—propuso la rubia.

Él asintió, tomando su rostro con pesadez, caminando hacia la salida

—Acomodaré sus camas—le dijo Anna.

—Te ayudo.

—No, no quiero que ladren, podrían despertarlos—negó con firmeza, lo cual fue suficiente para que él esperara afuera.

Entonces tomó los tapetes de ambos perros y los volvió a dejar en su sitio. En esa esquina estaba Yoh escondido en un montículo, con el corazón igual de desembocado.

—Es lo mínimo que te mereces por saltarte mi ventana—dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

—Ya… sólo llévalo a dormir—dijo hundiéndose más.

—Haces esto muy complicado, solo sal y dile que eres tú.

—Sí, claro, apuesto que le va a pedir prestada la escopeta a tu papá y me matará por dos razones.

Anna se jactó aun más de su temor, inclinándose a él.

—Él no es un asesino.

—Lo sé, es un buen hombre—dijo con melancolía—Bueno, ve a dormir, yo me quedo con mis amigos.

Movió su cabeza en forma negativa. No creía que huyera así como estaba vestido, aun así, no le agradaba del todo la idea de que pasara la noche ahí. Era frío casi al amanecer.

—¿Anna?...

Suspiró y se levantó para salir del granero. Tuvo que reconocer que esto era una situación rara. No se parecía nada a los primeros días en que salían. Los viajes en bote, las cenas, los encuentros pasionales. Ahora había mucha tensión entre ellos. Luego todos esos sentimientos que iban y venían a su antojo. Caminaron juntos en silencio a la casa, mas cuando llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes se sintió rara al entrar con él.

—¿Puedes quedarte a dormir?

—Creo que ya hicimos demasiado ruido con esto—dijo ella.

—Sólo es dormir—contestó él—Yo dije que respetaría la casa de tus padres.

Lo sabía y confiaba en que podían solo dormir abrazados. Pero cómo podían sólo recostarse en la misma cama como si nada.

—No me sentiría cómoda—admitió en voz tenue.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero—dijo firme—Así que si no sientes lo mismo que yo y no quieres que lleguemos al mismo punto, déjalo…

—¿Por qué todo siempre pende de una declaración?—dijo molesto.

Ella suspiró fastidiada.

—No vamos a tocar ese tema, ya nos quedó claro que queremos cosas diferentes—dijo, dándose la vuelta—Buenas noches, Hao.

Con eso terminó de arruinarle la noche. O lo que restaba de ella, es que no podía pensar que era una idiotez todo eso. ¿Por qué demonios Anna quería una declaración de amor tan instantánea? Había parejas que salían por años y entonces sucedía. El amor no se daba de la noche a la mañana, aunque si era sincero… muchas veces lo dudó. Y lo dudó cuando estaba con ella, por el modo en que lo hacía sentir, en la manera en que la extrañaba. Pero ya había pasado tiempo. ¿La seguía añorando tanto como antes? No sabía.

Durmió muy poco, pero no pudo dormir más. Se sentía como un vil estúpido por ir y actuar como un tonto. Le entregaría los documentos a Kyoyama y luego revisaría los detalles en el despacho, firmarían el acuerdo y se iría. Ya. Tenía suficiente de ese ambiente raro. Así que se bañó y cambió apenas amaneció. Salió de su habitación y dejó la maleta en su coche, cuando notó el ruido en la cocina.

Tal vez pedir un café a la madre de Anna, no estaba mal.

Sin embargo, cuando entró por la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que en realidad era Anna quien estaba cocinando. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un listón a tono de su camisa de cuadros, que le quedaba enorme y tenía arremangada en ambos lados. Estaba riendo, mientras alguien, en la barra leía algo desde el computador.

Cuando cerró la puerta, ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—Señor Asakura—le saludó el hombre de buen humor.

—Señor Grey—respondió escéptico—¿Tú cocinando? —dijo mirando a Anna.

—Es idea de Suzette. Nos repartimos los días para preparar el desayuno—respondió la rubia, acercándole una taza de café— Hoy es mi día.

—Por ejemplo, ayer nos tocó lavar los trastes de la cena—añadió Yoh—Hoy le toca a Justin y Christine.

Vaya, su hermana era todo un torbellino de ideas, aunque con mucha gente al mismo tiempo, comprendía el porqué de la operación.

— Pero como usted mismo lo mencionó, Anna es pésima cocinera—agregó con gracia.

—Jodes con eso—se quejó la rubia—No pensé que se pegara el panqueque en el techo.

Algo en eso le pareció gracioso y su mal humor se disipó, imaginando el desastre en la cocina.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Hao, conteniendo la pequeña risa—¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

—Porque lo vio en la tele—contestó Yoh, haciendo sonrojar a Anna—¡Es la verdad, tú me lo dijiste!

—¡Y tú no sabes guardar un secreto!—dijo señalándolo con la espátula.

Entonces comenzó a reír, cuando a él también lo amenazó con la espátula.

—Basta, idiotas, no soy su bufón—les advirtió a ambos—Sígueme leyendo.

—¿Y qué está leyendo? —preguntó interesado Hao, asomándose al computador.

—Recetas de cocina—contestó su hermano—No quiere dejarnos mal, la última vez tuvimos que llevarlos al comedor del pueblo, porque se nos quemaron los huevos. Lo peor es que nos acabamos las dos canastas. No imaginas la cara de su madre….

—Creo que ya me la imagino—dijo enviándole una mirada burlona.

Notó en Anna un sonrojo mayor, mientras se giraba molesta a la nevera, sacando arándanos azules de la nevera y más frutos rojos. Pero era inevitable no burlarse de ella. Era magnifica en muchas cosas, sabía que no era buena en la cocina, pero no sabía que se le daba tan mal los brunch.

—¿Y cuál es el delicioso menú de hoy?

—Waffles con pequeñas chispas de chocolate, los compramos en el súper mercado ayer, ya están hechos—dijo con alegría—Nada más se calientan y listo. Luego…—dijo bajando el cursor, acomodando sus lentes—Queremos hacer huevo en los moldes de metal, son como pastelillos pero con huevo, vegetales y queso adentro—dijo señalando el fondo de la barra—Fruta, algo de yogurt con miel… ¿Aun vamos a hacer los panques de avena?

—Papá no come si no hay pan en la mesa—resolvió, dejándole un batido color morado frente a él.

Ella siguió buscando en la despensa cosas para preparar el desayuno. Él no tardó en coger el vaso grande y beberlo de la pajilla, mientras seguía con la lista de cosas.

—¿No es demasiado?

—Lo que salga bien es ganancia—le respondió Yoh, luego vio su rostro—Lo sé, no se ve muy bien, pero no sabe mal, es betabel con frutos rojos.

—¿Por qué no mejor un café? —preguntó el castaño, levantando su taza—No puedo concebir a un hombre sin cafeína. Casi está en nuestro ADN—dijo cogiendo la cafetera para servirle en una taza—Es fuerte y tiene buen sabor, pruébalo.

Él le sonrió casi con pena.

—Lo siento, es que… según el doctor no debo tomar café por el momento—dijo en tono más bajo—Tengo anemia, entonces dice que en mi caso, me limita la absorción del hierro. Por eso tomo los batidos que me prepara Anna. Aunque no me guste mucho, pero el kiwi y el betabel son buenos para eso—mencionó con un ánimo más renovado.

No supo por qué algo en su estómago se revolvió.

—¿Y… cómo llegó a esa condición, señor Grey?

Observó que mordió su labio inferior y miraba la pantalla de la computadora, como si aquello le diera las respuestas que necesitaba decir. Quizá era una imprudencia preguntar.

—Pobreza extrema—dijo Anna, colocando una caja de vegetales sobre la barra.

—¡Anna! —dijo bastante apenado—Lo siento…. Ella es….

—Mandona y muy directa—resumió él, mirándola tranquila—Nada de lo que me impresione, señor Grey. Sin embargo, déjeme decirle algo, la pobreza no es algo de lo cual estar apenado—dijo recogiendo las mangas de su camisa—Yo mismo, antes de poder comer caviar y todos esos pescados extravagantes... para mí, incluso una manzana—le dijo tomado la fruta del platón—Era un manjar en tiempos en los que no tenía ni para comer. Y vaya que sufrí mucho tiempo con hambre.

—Imagino…—dijo bajando su mirada.

Extrañamente se sentía raro hablando de eso con él. En especial con él. Juraría que al verlo de nuevo, más en presencia de Anna, iría a soltarle un puñetazo en la quijada. Pero nada de eso le nació. En cambio, estaba ahí, sentado en un banco al lado del hombre que le hacía competencia. Sin rencillas, sin el más mínimo atisbo de maldad.

—Una de mis causas sociales es donar a un programa de hambruna. En especial para los niños—le platicó Hao con una extraña melancolía—Pero los adultos también necesitan ese apoyo. A un niño, a veces le permiten robar comida, saliendo ileso…

—A veces…—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—A los adultos no les va nada bien.

—No, creo que les va un poco mal—admitió con un gran suspiro—Llegas a comer lo primero que encuentras y a veces no es algo que sirva.

Ambos callaron, recordando sus propias memorias. Mientras esa presión seguía en su pecho, casi sincrónico. Anna los contempló en silencio, seleccionando todos los vegetales que usaría. El silencio fue prolongado, pero nada incómodo. Era apacible, hasta dulce.

—Me encantaría dejarlos sentados ahí, coqueteando entre ustedes, pero necesito manos—dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al ver en su rostro el sonrojo en ambos, sabía que no estaba tan equivocada al decir que si no fueran _desconocidos_, habría una extraña muestra fraternal.

—No permito que nadie dude de mi hombría.

—¡Ay! Así es ella, mejor ni intentarlo, sale peor—dijo su hermano, palmeando su hombro—¿Lista para enharinarte la cara? —dijo parándose, corriendo hasta ella para tomar un poco de harina del molde.

—¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas! —le advirtió la rubia, siendo atacada por sus manos en la cara—¡No!

Hasta él tenía que reconocer que verla toda desaliñada era algo ultra raro, mas al verla toda llena de polvo blanco. Sin embargo, era fácil que ella se enojara y golpeara al sujeto, mientras le tronaba un huevo en la cabeza.

—¡Anna! ¡Me acabo de bañar!

—Anna nada, a trabajar—le ordenó, quitándoselo de encima.

—¿Ve? No conviene enfrentarla ni con comida—dijo Yoh, caminando hacia el fregadero.

—Es lo que veo.

—¿Tú también quieres uno? —le dijo la rubia.

—Soy el invitado, yo no debería hacer nada, pero te ayudaré—dijo tomando el cuchillo para comenzar a rebanar los vegetales.

La siguiente hora pasó rápido. Cuando los niños comenzaron a pedir su desayuno, se sorprendió del control que ejercía su amigo en comparación de ella, que era la tía. Al parecer, los niños aún no podían percibir su aura imponente. Pero sí percibían el carácter afable del sujeto.

¿Encantador de perros? ¿De niños? ¿Y de rubias? Porque a pesar de que le agradaba, y mucho, no podía pasar por alto el modo en que Anna parecía estar en confianza con él. Molestándolo un poco.

—Austin, no ensucies a Maisie—le advirtió Anna.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo—dijo Yoh tomando a la niña, para colocarla en una silla—Robert, no tires la leche a la alfombra—dijo horrorizado, limpiando el líquido.

Tres niños de entre cinco años y dos, comiendo en la mesa solos. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

—Es domingo—le explicó Anna, limpiando la boca de su sobrina—Todos se levantan tarde.

—Y el que prepara el desayuno, siempre termina cuidando niños—añadió Yoh.

—Niños—comentó Hao, volviéndose a una silla más alejado—Mi kryptonita.

Por una parte, no negaba que verlos estresados era cómico. En especial porque los dos estaban sucios por la preparación del desayuno y sus juegos tontos. La verdad no comprendía el deseo de Anna por tener niños, si a leguas se veía que no podía controlarlos. Necesitaba mucho de la ayuda de su amigo. ¿Estaría él en esa posición de seguir saliendo?

Desvió su mirada al café sobrante en la taza. Querer a Anna era quererla en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Y para ser francos, era algo para lo que no se sentía listo. Se abrumaba siquiera al pensarlo. Pero la quería. Estaba tan en su mundo que apenas sintió cómo le tiraban un waffle con chocolate en la cara.

—Maisie—objetó Anna.

—Hako—dijo la niña divertida.

Grey comenzó a reír, pero luego le tendió una servilleta, mientras recogía el waffle. Sabía que no debía enojarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Por algo no le gustaban los niños.

—Tiene dos años…

—¡Hako! ¡Yoyo! —dijo agitando sus manos a ellos.

Tanto Yoh como Anna miraron a la niña que reía divertida. Claro que cómo podrían quitarle de su mente la idea de un nombre. Era más fácil con Austin y Robert, que tenían cinco y cuatro años. Pero Maisie era aún muy pequeña.

—¿Yoyo? —preguntó confundido el castaño.

—Tal vez quiere jugar—excusó de inmediato Yoh—Voy a sacar los muffins del horno.

—También acomoda la fruta.

—Sí, Jefa.

Entre órdenes e instrucciones, ese par diluyó el tema con facilidad. Sin embargo, su intuición le dictaba que no debía dejarlo pasar. No obstante, cuando el resto de la familia bajó, minutos después, nada de eso ocupó su mente. Más de uno comentó su asombro por el desayuno, al menos hasta que probaron la piedra que prepararon de muffins. Hubo bromas, comentarios constructivos, las felicitaciones se las llevó él, que cuidó a la perfección los huevos.

—Señor Asakura, siento lo de Maissie.

—Descuide, es… una niña—dijo él, viendo al par, tratando de cuidar a los niños ahora en la sala.

—Espero que esté listo para firmar contrato—añadió el padre de Anna.

Pasaron al despacho, donde con Justin, estuvieron acordando las últimas condicionantes. Descorcharon una botella y luego, brindaron por el nuevo acuerdo comercial. No quedaba más por hacer ahí, así que lo mejor sería despedirse.

—¿Por qué no te vas con Anna? —sugirió Ethan al verlo salir con todo el paquete de documentos.

—¿No la llevarás tú? —preguntó extrañado.

—Quería pasar a ver a los padres de mi novia—dijo admirando su vehículo—Tú vienes solo, no creo que tengas inconveniente.

Era demasiado confianzudo para sugerirlo, sin embargo, no estaba tan equivocado. Volvió a la casa, donde vio a Anna platicar con su hermana.

—Lo voy a molestar para que te lleve a su cuarto de juegos—dijo la última.

Anna se sonrojó, después advirtió su presencia. Al menos ya no tendría que esperar tiempo, porque ya se había bañado y arreglado.

—Ethan me dijo que no podrá llevarte, ¿quieres irte conmigo?

—¿Ahora?

Miró su reloj, ya había gastado mucho tiempo en el limbo. Tenía demasiados pendientes en la oficina, así que su afirmativa fue contundente. No sabía qué tanto cambiaba eso sus planes, pero al ver el modo en que observaba a su hermano de lejos, sabía que no estaba tan dispuesta.

—No puedo esperarte más de veinte minutos—le dijo firme.

—Bien.

Se despidió de la familia, mientras la vio subir a su habitación.

Tan pronto abrió la habitación, encontró que estaba sentado junto a la ventana, con el cabello recién mojado. No necesitó decir nada, él le sonrió con un gesto de tristeza.

—¿Debería saltar por la ventana y ahorrarte esto?

—Tú saltas por la ventana y yo voy y te arrastro de los cabellos al auto de tu hermano.

Él rió, ella se dirigió al escritorio y anotó algo en una hoja de papel. Luego se sentó a su lado.

—Ven conmigo.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza. Era una de esas charlas que tenían la misma línea negativa, similares a las que tenía con Hao sobre sus perspectivas de relación. Pero a diferencia de ésas, en esta estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Entonces toma, si no lo quieres hacer ahora, no lo hagas—dijo firme, tomando su mano para dejar un papel—Hazlo cuando te sientas listo y búscame, yo estaré ahí si me necesitas.

—¿Pero cómo?...

Apretó sus labios, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Porque tú lo extrañas, así como él te extraña. Sólo que no lo sabe.

Entonces fue algo simultáneo, la forma en que se miraron y sus ojos se cristalizaron, unieron sus frentes.

—Corté algo del jardín para ti—susurró lento, mientras se paraba del banco y buscaba debajo de la cama.

Era una rosa roja, de tallo pequeño, hojas abiertas.

—Sé que es nada, comparado a lo que tú has hecho por mí—dijo apenado—Lo peor es que no la compré, sino que la robé de tu jardín.

Ella sonrió por la broma y la tomó de su mano.

—Parece que no has parado de robar cosas—bromeó ella.

—No deberías confiar en un embustero como yo—dijo sonriendo.

—Por suerte, no me robaste el corazón.

Él bajó la mirada, mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

—Tú corazón ya lo tiene alguien más—susurró a su oído—Y es un buen hombre.

Hundió su nariz en su pecho, apenas cubierto por los botones inferiores. Qué manía tenía como para vestir de esa manera. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo se relajó en sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

—Anna, te están esperando—dijo Justin, por fuera.

Se separaron, a sabiendas que tenían que hacerlo. Anna buscó su bolso y bajó con Yoh siguiéndola por detrás. Su padre y madre hablaban con Hao, mientras él estaba recargado en su coche, esperando a que la rubia terminara de despedirse. Entonces intercambió una breve mirada con Hao.

Su gemelo se acercó y le tendió la mano.

—Buena suerte, señor Grey.

—Igualmente, señor Asakura—dijo devolviendo el gesto con familiaridad.

Era raro lo que sentía con ese sujeto. Pero juraba, que no tenía nada que ver con atracción sexual o algo por ese estilo. Ambos caminaron hacia el vehículo, él subió al lado del piloto, mientras él abría la puerta para Anna. Se miraron sin saber si decir algo más, al final sólo se sonrieron antes de que ella subiera al auto.

Pocos segundos después, el auto desapareció totalmente de su vista. La actividad estaba igual en la casa, y juraba que se sentía con toda la confianza del mundo con la familia, pero de algún modo peculiar sentía que la suya se acaba de ir, lejos de él. Dolía, a pesar de que sabía que eso pasaría, que nada de eso sería su entorno habitual, ni ella…. Ni él.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola! Qué gusto saludarlos, espero que hayan tenido un muy bonito día. La vedad es que esto es un poco anormal, pero aun así, no dejamos de festejar. Al menos el ánimo no decayó y por eso me puse a escribir un rato en la tarde. Wow… espero que este capitulo les guste, siento que ya querían un reencuentro más directo jaja pero admito que tardaré unos capítulos más en eso. Porque si bien recuerdo Yoh y Hao se separaron casi siendo niños, es decir que en toda su vida, Hao ni siquiera lo conoce, mas que lo negativo. Entonces echarlos al mismo corral, como dicen por aquí, se me hizo algo precipitado sin el amor correcto. Pero no sé, díganme, qué piensan qué esperan de todo esto._

_Les agradezco un monton que se tomen el tiempo de comentar, siempre son bienvenidas sus opiniones y comentarios. Además, son mi pequeña chispa de alegría para mi inspiración. Gracias por leer, aquí seguimos dándole al asunto. _


	32. Charlas de caballeros

**Capítulo Treinta y dos**

El fotógrafo oficial buscaba tomar el mejor ángulo, porque llevaba examinando el paisaje durante más de diez minutos. Finalmente, cuando logró ver su cuadro, comenzaron los numerosos _clicks_. A él se sumaron cerca de diez personas más. En cuanto terminó la multitud de ráfagas, dejó de sonreír y entregó la niña a su padre.

El que le dijeran que sonriera, mientras sostenía a la criatura era algo casi extraño para él. Silver agradeció al hombre, mientras Rutherford atendía a sus invitados para la fiesta del té en el espléndido jardín. Juraba que si no fueran hermanos y él no fuera el padrino, tal vez sólo hubiese mandado el regalo con una tarjeta de felicitación.

—Voy a ayudar a Rutherford—pronunció la rubia, besando su sien.

—Adelante, madrina—le dijo él con una sonrisa petulante.

Eso le dio toda la libertad de ir a la barra. Aunque sólo había ligeros cócteles, nada fuerte considerando que era a penas la una de la tarde de un día viernes.

—Te queda bien el marfil—se burló Silver, acercándose con su hija en brazos.

Una indumentaria muy similar a la que llevaba él. Mientras las mujeres protagonistas eran portadoras de un inmaculado blanco. Cosa de mujeres, que querían tener todo en perfecto orden. Era natural que Rutherford no obviara ni el más mínimo detalle en el bautizo de su hija.

—¿No es cansado estar cargándola todo el tiempo? No gasté una fortuna en esa carriola antigua para que no la uses.

—Rutherford ama ese cochecito sofisticado. Sale con sus amigas al parque con la bebé ahí—dijo acunando a Alumi en sus brazos—También me gusta, pero en este momento, prefiero cargar a mi hija.

Suspiró, regresando su vista al mojito en su mano.

—Por cierto, qué obsesión de las mujeres de gastar tanto en estas cosas, no es como si la niña se acordara del evento—dijo al verla casi durmiendo—Globos, comida, té, pastelillos… y ni siquiera es la fiesta principal.

Ésa sería casi al atardecer, en un salón refinado, donde se llevaría a cabo una cena con más invitados. Como una presentación casi oficial ante la sociedad, porque eso era más o menos lo que figuraba con ese tipo de eventualidades.

—Me resulta increíble verte, vernos, siendo partícipes de todo esto—añadió Hao— Cuatro años antes, íbamos de fiesta. Navegábamos de puerto en puerto, alcoholizados.

Silver rió por todo ese recuento.

—Cómo olvidarlo—dijo besando la frente de su hija—Pero esos tiempos ya pasaron, incluso para ti, que eres soltero, ya no te veo tan seguido en esas reuniones.

No estaba tan errado, incluso antes de conocer a Anna, ya no le llenaba nada de eso.

—Sabes que yo pienso como tú—le dijo Silver—Pero hacer todo esto en realidad no me molesta, a ella le hace feliz y es algo que ella deseaba hacer especial para Alumi—regresó su vista a su esposa, sonriendo—Cuando ames a alguien lo entenderás, entenderás que ceder un poco no es tan malo. Es hasta satisfactorio verla sonreír.

Volvió a suspirar, tomando de su bebida.

—¿Pero a costa de qué? —defendió el castaño—¿De fingir y ser parte del circo o de lo que piensan las personas que debemos hacer? ¿Por qué debemos ceder a los deseos de las mujeres y jugar a esta clase de comportamiento impuesto desde hace años? ¿Por qué no simplemente vivir con mayor libertad? ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar para acoplarme al modo en que quiere vivir ella?

Incluso Alumi abrió los ojos al oirlo tan sobresaltado.

—Creo que Anna te tiene muy mal—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—¿No conseguiste llegar a un acuerdo?

—No—negó tomando su rostro molesto—Es una necia, le digo que lo intentemos y de inmediato me viene con las condiciones. Le dije que fuéramos lento, como la otra vez… ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

De sólo recordarlo, lo ponía en ese estado alterado. Iban tan bien en el trayecto a Londres, escuchando música tranquila, como lo hacían antes. Hasta que volvieron a tocar el tema de la relación.

—Sobre lo que dijiste anoche…—mencionó la rubia—¿Lo decías en serio?

Rebobinando, había dicho hasta de más. Pero técnicamente sí, a eso quería llegar.

—¿O sólo lo decías para poder entrar a mi recámara como loco?

—Escuché ruido, me preocupé, eso es todo—dijo tan seguro como pudo—Sobre lo otro… retomar la relación. Sabes que siempre ha sido mi intención.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero no porque salgamos te tienes que ilusionar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tener sexo es maravilloso, tú eres maravillosa y eres una pareja perfecta para cualquier hombre. De verdad eres maravillosa, pero… sigo pensando que no quiero casarme ni quiero tener hijos. Sin embargo, te quiero a ti.

Ella calló durante varios minutos.

—¿Es porque no sientes nada por mí?

—No es porque no sienta nada por ti, por supuesto que siento algo por ti—aclaró él—Es sólo que yo jamás me he enamorado más de unos meses y menos así de rápido. En relaciones formales he tardado hasta un año o más en poder hacer lo que tú hiciste el otro día.

Ya, por fin, lo había dicho.

—¿Entonces…. Es porque yo voy muy rápido?

—Tuve una novia con la que duré dos años, ni siquiera conocí a sus padres—le explicó con una sonrisa irónica—Tú me invitaste a conocerlos a las semanas que llevábamos saliendo. Y no me lo tomes a mal, tu familia me agrada, todos en general son buenas personas, ya lo hablamos el otro día. Es sólo que conocer a la familia de alguien es algo que sólo deberías hacer si consideras que esa persona es especial para eso.

A esas alturas, tanto Silver como Alumi lo miraban entretenidos. Él, levantando una mano para hacer una pausa en el relato.

—¿Sólo quiero saber…. Cómo es que no te sacó volando del coche? —preguntó con gracia su amigo.

Enarcó la ceja, viéndolo feo.

—No entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta.

—Pues van saliendo de su granja, te quedaste en su casa sin una invitación previa, con la excusa barata de hacer negocios. ¿Y todavía le dices que se precipito a presentarte con su familia?

—Emmm sí, qué tiene.

—Pues… le estás diciendo que es una urgida.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Es justamente lo que dijo—dijo el castaño.

Era inolvidable para él, ver su rostro molesto apenas conteniéndose.

—Son cosas muy diferentes, ¡nosotros apenas teníamos como tres meses saliendo!

—¿Y por qué no te molestas por estar teniendo relaciones antes de conocernos? Según tú, porque no había nada qué conocer más—lo señaló con dureza—¡Hasta me dijiste que no había nada que deberíamos saber del otro para empezar ese tipo de trato entre nosotros!

—¿Crees que estoy ciego? —preguntó irritado—Tú querías tener sexo conmigo desde el primer momento en que entraste a mi despacho.

—Pero tú no querías tener una relación seria conmigo—completó Anna.

—¡Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de analizarlo! ¡Semanas después ya estabas embarazada!

Sabía que eso se estaba saliendo de control, pero desde entonces habían puntos que no se habían atrevido a tocar. Ése era uno de ellos. Pensó que el tiempo haría que la plática fuera más relajada, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

—¡Jamás fue mi intención quedar embarazada!

—Permíteme dudarlo, señorita Kyoyama, porque según tú, querías conservar el producto. No te molestaba tener un bebé. ¡Un bebé! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces tan bien como para andar revolviendo tu genética con la mía!

Ella lo miró con marcado resentimiento.

—Sí, ya veo que me faltaba conocer esta parte de ti. Los detalles, las cenas, los viajes… cosas que cualquier hombre puede hacer—dijo irritada— Llegan los problemas y a la primera oportunidad, sales corriendo.

—¿Salgo corriendo? —ironizó parándose a un costado de la carretera—Estuve pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, ¿crees que haría eso por cualquier chica?

—¡Pues qué fortuna la de las otras chicas!

Tomó aire, tratando de oxigenar en algo su cerebro.

—No entiendo por qué te molestas, desde el aborto todo, absolutamente TODO te molesta—se quejó el castaño—Y no, no te estoy diciendo que eres una desesperada, es que mientras tú piensas en bebés y una casa, yo pienso en ratos agradables para pasar.

—Sí, supongo que eso me pone en tu lista negra de chicas con quién salir—ironizó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No tengo una lista negra de mujeres!

—Pues deberías tener una, y agregarme ahí—sugirió Anna—Porque si dices que todo me molesta es porque en realidad a ti todo te molesta de lo que digo. Mi opinión cuenta muy poco para ti y la infravaloras diciendo que son tonterías de niña ilusa y que todo es producto de la fantasía, como si no tuviera un gramo de inteligencia para diferencia entre realidad o fantasía.

—¡No te estoy diciendo tonta!

Alumi lo veía con curiosidad por el modo en que se tomaba del cabello con evidente frustración.

—¿Discutieron todo el camino a casa? —preguntó el chico de los cócteles.

Ambos lo miraron extrañados por la pregunta, mientras él limpiaba una de las copas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Son gajes del oficio, todo lo que queda en la barra es confidencial.

—Sí, ya…—dijo con fastidio el castaño—Sí, casi todo el camino, de hecho me ignoró un buen rato después de eso.

—¿Y no se le ocurrió que simplemente empezaran de ceros?

Silver lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras Hao se quedaba sin habla, totalmente confundido.

—¿Por qué ustedes la leen tan bien?

Alumi balbuceó algo inentendible.

—¿Tal vez… por que no la estás escuchando? —sugirió Silver por su hija.

Bufó agotado de todo ese debate mental, retornando al momento en que quiso volver a dirigirle la palabra. Estaban hechos un mar de suspiros. Jamás se hablan de esa manera, sólo bastaba traer a colación el tema del aborto para ponerse a la defensiva. Una vez que se detuvo en su casa, la miró con pesar.

—Siento haberte gritado—dijo él.

—Sí, igual yo—respondió ella—Creo que debemos superar lo que pasó. Al final, el aborto no fue una mala idea.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que yo deba aceptar lo que quieres, sólo porque sabes que tengo sentimientos por ti.

—Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti—confesó él—Y te juro que no son tan insignificantes como para dejarte atrás tan fácil.

Anna desabrochó el cinturón y lo miró de lado, pensativa.

—Entonces por qué no simplemente empiezas como algo normal—dijo ella—Si quieres estar conmigo, ten una relación conmigo. Y vamos paso a paso.

—Eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo —respondió el castaño, tomando su mejilla—Vamos paso a paso.

—Paso a paso, sin expectativas—dictaminó Anna— Sin sexo

Hasta ahí todo le sonaba bien. Después volvió la discusión. De por qué pasar fases innecesarias, no es como si recién se conocieran. Entonces lo veía nada de sentido a la propuesta y se lo hizo saber con lujo de detalles.

—¡Eso es un retroceso!

—A como yo lo veo, el único retroceso que tenemos es estar discutiendo sobre las cosas que queremos y que no vamos a ceder—dijo analítica —Además, tampoco es como si tuviera en la mente que te vas a casar conmigo o algo así. La relación va a durar lo que tenga que durar, con anillos o sin él. Con hijos o sin ellos.

—Pero no quieres una relación que no termine en final feliz.

—¿Tú no quieres un contrato que termine mal o sí? ¿Firmas un contrato a sabiendas que terminará mal? ¿Qué no es lo que todos quieren? ¿Qué las cosas salgan bien?

—Si esto fuera un negocio, tú tendrías que ceder en algunos puntos y no lo estás haciendo, quieres que me someta a lo que tú deseas.

Ella roló los ojos, alejándose de él. No comprendía por qué estaba tan ofuscado con el tema, ni porque siempre le sacaba ese tipo de coartadas.

—¿En qué quieres que ceda? ¿En el sexo? —preguntó ella—Puedo hacerlo, tú y yo podemos hacerlo todo el tiempo que quieras, podemos hacerlo. Pero en este momento, en este preciso momento, prefiero tener una pareja en quien confiar, no sólo alguien que le parezca atractivo mi cuerpo.

—Lo dices como si yo no valorara otras cosas de ti—dijo con dureza él.

Anna suspiró y se inclinó a él para besar su mejilla.

—No es que sienta que no valoras lo demás, pero es obvio que el aspecto físico entre nosotros siempre predominó primero—dijo acariciando su rostro—La pasión y el amor es diferente.

—No si te aman apasionadamente—refutó él tomando su mano.

—¿Y me amas apasionadamente?

Miró a los tres, que escuchaban atentos su relato. Incluso la mocosa lo veía con curiosidad, sin parpadear siquiera.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó Silver.

—Nada—respondió con un suspiro.

—¿Y ella ya no dijo más? —interrogó el chico de las bebidas.

Volvió a suspirar en forma profunda, recordando cómo cada uno permaneció en su asiento varios minutos en silencio.

—Dame tiempo—le pidió el castaño—No me digas que es cosa de un segundo a otro, llevaba tiempo, a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo.

—Lo sé y entiendo—afirmó tomando su bolso—Pero no es algo por lo que debas sentirte presionado de sentir.

—Si solo no hubiera pasado lo del bebé—comentó, golpeando el volante—El bebé lo arruinó todo.

—Quizá….

Notó su sonrisa triste, mientras acomodaba sus cabellos.

—De cualquier forma, sabes que el cariño que te tengo es sincero y que eso no nos impide ser amigos—dijo ella.

—Amigos….—repitió él—Siento más que amistad por ti.

—Lo sé, pero en tu punto, es más fácil bajar la intensidad de lo que sientes, que aumentarla—dijo en concreto—Soy lo que soy, Hao. Me has visto arreglada, en mis mejores días. Me has visto contenta, en mi lado más travieso. También has visto mis lágrimas, has visto mis peores fachas en la mañana. Tal vez te parezca idiota, pero sí, era una niña que soñaba con un príncipe. Quizá porque era la más pequeña de mis hermanos, o porque mi madre y hermana dicen que soy demasiado femenina. No lo sé. No me puedes culpar por desear que un hombre me quiera sólo a mí, sé que no es imposible—dijo con cierta melancolía— Independientemente de lo que pase, quiero que sepas que mi amistad hacia ti, sigue en pie. Si tú me necesitas, te apoyaré.

Pero no era lo que quería de ella.

—No creo que pueda ser tu amigo, Anna. Yo… de verdad no quiero que seas mi amiga, quiero que seas mi pareja.

—Nada es eterno, señor Asakura—dijo abriendo la puerta—Ni el amor lo es. Ni el deseo, mucho menos la pasión.

Abrió los ojos, tomando el tercer mojito del día, mientras sus espectadores le observaban con pena.

—Desde entonces, hemos estado en comunicación únicamente para lo de la fiesta, ni siquiera me ha pedido que nos reunamos para vernos—dijo pensativo—Nos tenemos que reunir, pero yo la verdad no sé qué decirle ni cómo actuar.

—Pues… eso es fácil, reconquístela—dijo el chico.

—Niño, ¿qué no escuchaste que esas tonterías no me van? —preguntó casi con ironía—Si le dije que no al romance netamente cursi, fue porque no iba a estar en su puerta con un ramo de cincuenta rosas cada vez que la visite.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Silver—Dinero te sobra, puedes hacerlo.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez, pensaba contestar con otro sarcasmo, hasta que sintió un peluche golpearlo en la cabeza.

—¡Arg! Eres un idiota, Hao Asakura—dijo Rutherford, arrojándole el pony en la cara—Toda la semana me estuviste molestando para que le dijera al reverendo que bautizarías a mi hija con Anna, y mira con lo que me sales—dijo mirando a la chica rubia bronceada del fondo—¡Una desconocida! ¡Una desconocida! ¿Cómo crees que me vi con el reverendo pidiéndole que cambiara los nombres ahí mismo? El acta de mi hija salió rayada por tu culpa. Y todavía te atreves a sonreírme, cínico—dijo amenazándolo— ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que me traigas a tu última conquista? ¿Cuándo la conociste, anoche? ¿Ya dejaste de estar de imbécil molestando a Anna?

Eso último le borró la sonrisa.

—No es mi última conquista—quiso sonar desinteresado—Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años, salimos un rato, pero ella tiene prioridades de crecimiento laboral. La conocí siendo modelo—dijo divertido, al ver su tono rojo—Pero ya creció, ahora es directiva comercial de Victoria Secret en Londres, compró acciones, le di consejos y solita se hizo de un buen lugar. Además, es de las pocas mujeres que no tienen ilusión cada que le hablo, somos buenos amigos. Así que no menosprecies a la madrina que le conseguí a tu hija, porque es un plus, le da más estatus a la niña—dijo tendiéndole los brazos a Alumi, que se dejó ir con él—Imagínate, preciosa, lencería gratis para toda tu vida.

El enojo en su madre fue peor, que ya no dudó ni tantito en quitarle a la niña. El resto prefirió quedarse callado.

—¿En qué estaba pensando yo para designarte como padrino de mi hija?

—Seguro en lo bien que me veo en la foto—dijo sonriéndole con alevosía.

—Sí, en lo bien que te verías siendo padre—aludió ella, cerrándole la boca—Y ya dejen de estar de borrachos aquí, es una fiesta de té, los cocteles son para después de los bocadillos. ¡Vamos, nena, tienes que atender a tus invitados! —luego le dirigió una mirada mucho más gélida—Puedo perdonarte lo que hiciste ahora, pero si me vuelves a dejar en ridículo en la fiesta de la noche, no te lo perdonaré jamás.

—Le das mucha importancia a esta clase de eventos sin sentido.

—Para ti tal vez no tengan sentido, yo siempre soñé con tener bonitas fiestas para mis hijos.

Hao de inmediato volteó a ver a Silver, aludiendo que era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería con todas esas opiniones banales incrustadas desde niñas. Pero él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cuando sintió el beso de Alumi en la mejilla.

—¡Iugh! Baba de bebé —dijo limpiándose de inmediato—Cómo te gusta recalcarme esto de la paternidad.

—Es un placer, cariño—dijo caminando de regreso a todas las mesitas con sombrilla—¡Hora de atender a los invitados, Alumi!

Los dos hombres sonrieron ante su cara de martirio. Como si aquello menguara en algo su pesar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó a Silver.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a la fiesta en la tarde? —sugirió él—Sería un principio, bailar, comer, tus amistades.

—¿Cómo, no conoce a sus amistades? —preguntó el chico.

—Apenas estábamos saliendo, no llevamos ni medio año—alegó el Asakura—Pero… no lo sé, qué va a decir, primero la invité a que fuera la madrina de Alumi conmigo.

—¿Entonces sí le dijiste? —cuestionó Silver.

—Pues sí le dije—afirmó pensativo—Pero ya después no se lo volví a decir, porque supuestamente quedamos como amigos.

—¿Y qué no dice que la chica de Victoria Secret también es su amiga? —dijo el joven.

No tuvo contemplaciones para mirarlo mal. Ese tipo se estaba ganando su odio.

—Seguramente me dirá que no.

—Pues nunca sabrás si no le preguntas…. Por algo se empieza.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola! Hola! He taído un capítulo nuevo. Quzá se pregunten cuantos capítulos para el final si dije que ya lo iba a poner, pero es que casi casi del punto del aborto hasta qui es como si fuera una secuela en el mismo fic. O al menos así lo siento, porque creo que la idea era que Hao se redimiera ahí, pero la verdad es que ni le vi justificación al libro de que lo hiciera así. De modo que estos capítulos extensivos es para darle mayor soporte argumental a la trmaa y bueno, Anna ya le pintó a Hao como son las cosas. Aquí volvi a poner sus puntos de vista en conflicto y como podían resolverlo, pero igual, no siento que Hao esté preparado para eso. Y de hecho, ya hasta me cuestionaría si lo podría estar algun día. Estas cosas del amor siempre son complicadas. Pero si soy honesta, me agrada que defienda sus puntos de vista. _

_Gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad los tengo en mucha estima cada que me pongo a escribir. Este capitulo va para ustedes, Annasak2, Win4ever, Allie Mcclure, anna1967castillo1967, Pamela Lemon, Clau Asakura K y todos los invitados que comentan a menudo, muchas gracias. _


	33. Malos días

**Capítulo Treinta y tres**

Juraba que no tenía idea qué haría si su segundo bebé también tenía esa pila que parecía no acabársele a Maisie. Ahora mismo se encontraba estacionando el auto en el garaje, todo porque su hija estaba de inquieta en la casa. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, así que con suerte, estaría comiendo con sus padres un delicioso estofado. Para su fortuna su esposo no estaba, así que podría quedarse un día con ellos. Tal vez dos, dependiendo cómo estaría la situación.

—Bien, abajo, chiquilla—le dijo a su hija que corrió como pudo.

Tal vez tres días serían suficientes para esa niña.

—¡Yoyo!

Sólo deseó tener el encanto que tenía Asakura para con los niños, con todo y su historial criminal. Estaba segura que de comentárselo a su esposo, no dudaría ni un poco en prohibirles el contacto, pero o era muy buen mentiroso o realmente era un ángel mal encaminado. En cualquier caso, prefería pensar lo segundo.

Entró a la casa, seguido de Maisie, que saludó efusivamente a su abuela. La mujer estaba tan concentrada que apenas se percató de su presencia. Sin embargo, su abuelo se mostró más atento, incluso cargando a la niña en su regazo.

—Pero qué bonita sorpresa, si es mi nieta favorita—comentó el hombre.

—Yoyo, belo—le dijo la niña, lo que lo hizo sonreír—Yoyo, juga.

—Lleva así toda la semana—comentó Suzzette—Quiere venir a jugar con Yoh.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que ya no soy el favorito? —preguntó con gracia—Está bien, vamos a verlo, debe estar por terminar de enfrascar la compota de manzana.

Eso alegró más a la niña, que tiró de su mano para correr de inmediato a la bodega. Sonrió sintiéndose más relajada, hasta que vio a su madre pensativa. Ella trató de sonreírle, pero sabía que era inútil, ya había visto su rostro enmarcado por la preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, acariciando su espalda—¿Yoh hizo algo indebido?

—No—negó con la cabeza—ÉL ha sido respetuoso. Incluso no come con nosotros. Le dejo una charola de comida en el granero para que se alimente.

—¿Cómo? ¿No está durmiendo en la casa?

—No… le pedí a tu padre, que por seguridad, mejor durmiera en el granero.

Suzzette asintió, analizando toda la información. O figurándose cómo funcionaba para él ese comportamiento. Sabía que había una toma de agua en el granero, del resto, no se imaginaba cómo se las arreglaba. Recordó que al tocar el tema de Yoh, su madre como Ethan eran los que más argumentaban en contra de su estadía. Su padre y Justin, resolvieron que lo mejor era darle una solución más humana, acorde a lo que su hermana quería de él. Aun sin saber bien el problema de raíz.

Pero ver a su madre agotada, no le gustaba nada.

—¿Pero pasa algo en particular? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Ella llama todos los días, a veces hasta dos o tres veces al día—dijo cansada—Hace rato acaba de colgarme la llamada, estaba muy enojada. Nunca la he escuchado tan molesta, como cuando le niego las llamadas. Le digo que él no quiere hablarle, que lo deje en paz.

Pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

—Ella no cree que él no quiere hablarle, pero hace rato le dije que él ya está harto de que sea tan insistente—confesó cubriendo su boca—Le dije cosas hirientes para que dejara de llamar….

Se acercó más para abrazarla.

—Tu padre dijo que el lunes se irá—añadió con voz trémula—Yo esperaba que fuera hoy. ¿Qué tal si hoy se atreve a venir o si se queda todo el fin de semana? —cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez—Pero no creo, la hice llorar para que se alejara.

—Mamá…. ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó sin reproche—Ya sabías que Anna se preocuparía por él, pasarle las llamadas no tiene nada de malo.

—Claro que sí—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿Y si él se quiere quedar con ella? ¿O si ella se enamora de él?

Encogió el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó confundida—Ella está súper enamorada de su hermano, no de él.

—Anna tiene instinto protector, la conozco, le gusta cuidar a los desvalidos. Así se puede encariñar fácil de este hombre. Y él no le conviene—dijo con pesar—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberla mandado al parque ese día. Es mi culpa que tu hermana esté en este problema.

No dijo nada, realmente no sabía qué decir. Pero Maisie regresó a la cocina unos minutos después con la compota de manzana en la cara. Momentos después entró su padre, con la cara igual de sucia. Se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que pasaba, pero callando como si algo en eso fuera prohibido de hablar.

—¿Quién quiere comer? —preguntó su madre.

—Bien, dejaré a Yoh su comida—dijo su padre.

—Yo la llevó—dijo Suzzette—Quiero un frasco de compota también.

Una vez que puso todo en la bandeja, caminó hasta la bodega, donde pudo ver a Yoh trabajando muy concentrado. Él escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, pero no giró a verla. En esos breves minutos cerró cuatro frascos y les colocó el sello y etiqueta. Tenía guantes puestos y todo el equipo de protección sanitaria.

—Veo que estás muy concentrado.

—Sí, ya casi acabamos la producción, fue bastante—dijo él, animado—Listo. Gracias—dijo al ver la comida—Le dije a Maisie que jugaríamos después de comer, espero que ya esté comiendo.

—Debe estar por empezar—contestó dejando la bandeja en una mesa aledaña.

Él caminó hacia el cuarto de limpieza y retiró todo el equipo que tenía consigo. Lavó sus manos y se reunió con ella en el punto neutro.

—Yoh, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Adelante—dijo sentándose en el banco.

—¿Tienes algún interés romántico por mi hermana? —preguntó directa.

Él la miró en forma fija por varios minutos.

—¿Lo dices por lo que hace tu madre? —devolvió tranquilo.

—¿Sabes que ella te limita las llamadas con Anna? —dijo extrañada ante su afirmativa—¿Eso no…. Te molesta?

—¿Lo dices por si deseo tomar represalias por eso? —respondió tomando el tenedor en forma tranquila—Suzzette, puedo parecer un psicópata por el modo en que tomo todo tranquilo, pero en realidad, es porque ya no espero nada más de la vida—suspiró, cortando sus vegetales—Sé que Anna es una chica fuera de mi alcance. Ni siquiera me atrevería a insinuarle nada romántico, porque no soy digno de ella, en ningún aspecto. Además, mi hermano es una persona honorable, si hay alguien que la merece, ese es él. Yo…—dijo pensativo, mirando los alimentos—Me iré en cuanto termine el trabajo, agradecido con las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de tenderme una mano a pesar de lo que soy. Sé que tu mamá lo hace para cuidar a tu hermana, entonces… está bien. Todos los… padres…. Deberían querer a los hijos de la misma manera.

Ella sintió pesar, pensó decir algo cuando la voz de su madre la llamó desde afuera. Yoh asintió, dándole una pauta para retirarse.

—Suzzette—le llamó una vez más—¿No quieres compota?

Volteó a verlo sorprendida.

—¿O es que solo a Maisie le gusta la compota? —dijo sonriendo, parándose para darle un frasco—No te preocupes, desapareceré en cuanto pueda. Con los días, Anna se olvidará de mí.

A veces sólo bastaba un tónico o un buen baño en la tina para relajarse, mientras hablaba con sus amigas de cosas intrascendentes. A veces hasta terminaban acordando reuniones más grandes, con más egresados. Aunque casi nunca la complacía reuinirse con tanta gente, menos cuando empezaban a vanagloriarse de sus éxitos. Nunca le hacían criticas, pero a veces no podía sentirse del todo cómoda, no cuando ellos tenían buenos empleos y departamentos en zonas más exclusivas. En realidad nunca consideró eso tan importante, hasta ahora, en que veía que sus progresos en realidad no eran nada.

Abrió la puerta y dejó el maletín en el sofá, descalzando sus pies de los tacones. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, algunas relacionadas con las finanzas. Otras más acorde a los tres trabajos simultáneos que tenía en ese momento. Sólo aprovechó el momento, tal como lo sugirió su madre, que le recalcaba que tener proyectos al aire era inestable en su economía.

Tomó los tres, pese a que ya no creía mucho en la política de sobreexplotación. Sin embargo, parecía ser liberador pensar en cómo solucionar los problemas de los demás que los suyos. No podía negar que a pesar de su fortaleza, había veces en que las grietas eran más evidentes, que los muros sólidos.

Se sentó en la barra, mientras sacaba de la bolsa su comida empaquetada. El emparedado lucía bien. Se preguntaba qué estaría comiendo él, si seguiría su dieta, si acaso no se saltaba los medicamentos. Sonrió con ironía, recordando las duras palabras de su madre.

—No quiere hablar contigo.

Uno más.

—Dice que ya no te necesita.

Otro más.

—Dice que ya dejes de estar obsesionada con él.

Y el último.

—Dice que consigas una vida propia.

Rascó la linaza del pan. También recordando cuando comió pizza con Hao en un restaurante italiano y se sorprendió de que dominara otros idiomas. Cuando le preguntaba por los zapatos. O se burlaba de que tenía demasiados. O cuando su hermano se daba tiempo para pasar a dejarle litros de helado en el congelador, que ahora estaba vacío. Eran tiempos diferentes.

Recogió el computador de la sala y lo prendió para volver a trabajar, mientras comía. Prefería pensar en esto que regresar a sus predicamentos o sus miedos. Sus tonterías infantiles, los problemas en casa. Porque a esas alturas, ya había caído en cuenta que su familia también tenía errores y no eran tan agradables todo el tiempo como creía y presumía. ¿Era el precio por vivir en una burbuja?

Miró su reloj, eran más de las siete de la noche. Se cambió a un conjunto deportivo holgado y cogió un yogurt de la nevera, sentándose a ver la televisión, mientras concluía su informe final de gastos con todas las modificaciones pertinentes de la señora Jenkins, con una panadería de recién apertura pero mala administración. Escuchó su celular, vio en pantalla el nombre de su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa, Suzzette? —pregunto casi indiferente.

Ella comenzó a relatarle el problema, lo que ocasionó que cerrara de golpe el computador. Buscó su bolso, sus llaves, el dinero y salió directo a la puerta, cuando al bajar las escaleras del edificio se topó con Hao en la entrada.

—¿Vas...de salida?

—Voy a mi casa—le informó agitada—Necesito llegar a mi casa.

Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de charlar, porque había salido corriendo a la calle. Ella trataba de parar un taxi, cuando de la nada él la tomó de los hombros para girarla.

—Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Vine a buscarte, no creas que vengo a visitar el vecindario—intentó bromear él.

—¡Pues ven otro día, ahorita no tengo tiempo!—dijo soltándose de él.

Pero él no cedía tan facil, volviéndola a capturar, esta vez con un rostro mucho más serio.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Le ocurre algo malo a tu papá o a tu mamá?

Sus labios temblaron, negándose a formular todo lo que su hermana le había contado.

—Es Russet…—dijo apenas audible.

—¿Quién es Russet? —cuestionó desorientado.

Ella tomó aire, antes de poder continuar.

—Uno de los labradores tuvo un accidente, le cayó la rampa de metal encima, del camión que recoge las frutas—dijo pausada—Debo ir.

Hao pareció procesar todo eso que decía.

—Anna… es muy noche—le dijo él—Además, no puedes tomar un taxi que te lleve hasta allá, no sabes cómo está la carretera o si el tipo puede abusar de ti—mencionó tan calmado como pudo—Además…

—¡No te atrevas a decir que sólo es un perro!

Él roló los ojos, cansado, sin saber cómo tocar el tema con pinzas.

—¿Es grave?

—No lo sé—confesó, mirando la acera.

—Bien, entonces cálmate. No tienes por qué alterarte, estoy seguro que tus padres pueden solucionarlo—mencionó con cautela—Ellos llamarán a un veterinario y seguro te informarán. ¿O ésta es una de esas cosas que también hacen todos juntos y que necesitan reunirse?

Aunque quiso que sonara más ligero, lo único que provocó fue una mirada fija en él.

—¿Puedes llevarme?

Mordió sus labios entre sí, tratando de dar una respuesta más acertada que las anteriores.

—No puedo. estoy ocupado—dijo con un gran suspiro—De hecho, quería que me acompañaras a una fiesta.

Ella siguió mirándolo, sin decir nada.

—Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás, ahora… sólo relájate—añadió acariciando sus brazos—Acompáñame, eso te servirá para distraerte un poco, ¿qué dices?

—Pues…. Que no podría relajarme en una fiesta—dijo tomando distancia—Gracias por la invitación, pero debo irme.

Cruzó la acera, hasta ver un taxi detenido. Entonces, antes de que se atreviera a subir, volvió a detenerla.

—Está bien, está bien, llévate mi coche—dijo tomándole la mano para darle las llaves—Pero lo quiero mañana temprano porque necesito salir a ver a unos clientes cerca de Oxford. Siete de la mañana, no más.

Ella asintió, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sin más, se marchó. Entonces él tuvo que tomar el taxi rumbo a la fiesta de Alumi. Resignado, maldiciendo su suerte y su exceso de bondad innecesaria.

—Creo que mejor le hubiera pedido un Uber.

Manejó con cautela, pese a que tenía mil sentimientos encontrados. Cuando estacionó el coche en la entrada de la casa, eran casi las diez y media de la noche. No anunció su llegada, tuvo que bastar el sonar de la puerta. Se encontró a Suzzete en medio del pasillo, rumbo a la cocina. Su cara no reflejaba felicidad.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la sala, junto a la chimenea.

Siguió su camino, hasta ver a sus padres sentados en la sala. Mientras en el suelo, Yoh sostenía la cabeza del perro en su pierna. Había sangre, pero parecía todo contenido por un puñado de vendas. No pronunció ninguna palabras a sus progenitores, a pesar de que ellos mismos se sorprendieron por su presencia. Acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabello y se agachó a la altura del animal, siendo su principal foco de atención.

El canino advirtió su aroma y abrió los ojos, lamiendo la mano con la que acariciaba su cara.

—¿Y el veterinario? —preguntó ella.

—Dijo que llegaría pronto—dijo su padre—Y no lo hemos querido mover demasiado, grita de dolor.

—Ya, claro…—susurró, dirigiéndose a Yoh con un tono más gélido—Ya te puedes ir, yo lo cuidaré.

—Está bien, yo…

—Ya te dije que no es necesario—le repitió con mayor firmeza—Puedo cuidarlo a la perfección, en lo que llega el doctor.

—Claro.

Se levantó con cuidado de no alterar la posición del perro, mientras ella tomaba su lugar. No quiso incomodarla, así que salió de la casa para sentarse en el pórtico. Estuvo bastante tiempo ahí, consolando a Pippin, casi durmiéndose en la silla. Quería estar atento para cuando el veterinario llegara, pero el cielo estaba clareando y no había señales de él.

Volvió a la casa, Anna estaba en la misma postura, acariciando su cabeza, susurrándole palabras de aliento. Pero él se veía muy débil. No había nadie más, así que se acercó y sentó frente a ellos, mimando al animal.

—Hola, amigo…

Alcanzó a verlo abrir sus ojos, para luego volverlos a cerrar. No quiso decir nada más, interiormente lo presentía, porque lo había visto varias veces en la calle. Alzó su vista para ver a Anna, aferrada a ese momento. Pero en sus ojos cada vez se dibujaba más la amargura.

—Papá dijo que le hablara cuando llegara el veterinario—comentó ella—Mamá estaba cansada y muy triste. Suzzette se fue con Maisie, también estaba preocupada. Justin vendrá en la mañana, dijo que traerá dos perros cachorros en la semana. Molestarán a Pippin—añadió la rubia, sin quitarle la vista de encima al perro—Deberías ir a dormir.

—No podría dormir, sabiendo cómo está la situación—respondió Yoh suave—Además, dejar a un amigo cuando más te necesita no es un acto de amor—dijo recostándose junto al perro—¿Verdad, Russ?

El perro se acercó, lamiendo su cara. Sonrió, acariciando su cabeza. Así estuvieron una hora más, en silencio. Hasta que ambos se percataron de las profundas respiraciones. Yoh se sentó y Anna se inclinó a él para decirle unas cuantas palabras. Fueron los últimos minutos de una vida. No era ajeno a la muerte, la había visto más de una vez en su vida, en especial en su círculo más cercano. Pero verla a ella, tan destrozada, le hizo sentir que lo que había vivido a lo largo de treinta años, aún no era nada.

—Al final… nada es eterno—susurró Anna, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Saludos a todos, chicos. Siento si mis notas luego tienen horrores ortográficos. A veces cuando escribo de noche ya ni veo lo que escribo en esta parte. Sobre la historia, vamos avanzando lento, pero les juro que todo tiene un por qué, anticipo que vendrán algunos capítulos tristes, otros más alegres, otros chistoso. Me gusto escribir de Hao siendo padrino, que es como ser padre de un modo u otro. Ante todo, he respetado mucho la esencia de lo que él quería desde el principio. Una pareja, pero no responsabilidades más allá. Aquí vimos un poco de los tres y sus planteamientos. Espero que les siga gustando y bueno seguiré escribiendo hasta el final. Gracias por todo. _


	34. Normalidad

**Capítulo Treinta y cuatro**

La tristeza lo invadió también. Apenas colocó una mano sobre su hombro, ella lo miró, casi como si al hacerlo un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. En realidad, no quería que se limitara en su sentir, más bien quería hacerle saber que no era la única sintiendo lo mismo, o casi lo mismo, porque no podría siquiera compararse al amor que ella debía sentir por Russet. Sin embargo, su actuar lo único que provocó fue que se levantara de la alfombra.

Escuchó que subió las escaleras a la planta superior. Pasó media hora hasta que volvió a oír los crujidos de los escalones. La miró tomar su bolso del sillón y salió de su casa, sin decir una palabra más. Intentó no acomplejarse, ni tampoco verse tan vulnerable, pero algo en todo eso le marcó. Minutos después, el señor Kyoyama bajaba con un overol de trabajo puesto.

Se acercó al canino, ya sin vida y acarició su cabeza.

—Russet—dijo el hombre acariciando al perro—Fuiste un buen amigo.

No reprimió las lágrimas que se le juntaron en los ojos. Tampoco el gran suspiro que tuvo al ver al dueño despedirse de su mascota. Ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos. Eran las seis de la mañana, bastante temprano para el resto.

—¿Me ayudas a enterrarlo? —preguntó calmado.

Asintió, levantándose y también envolviendo al perro en la sábana sobre la que estaba recostado. Caminaron hacia el patio a una pequeña colina con un gran árbol Dejó al animal sobre el césped, cuando comenzó a cavar.

—Tenía que irse—le explicó Kyoyama—Parece que tu hermano, gentilmente, le prestó su coche para que viniera.

—Sí…

Hizo un hoyo profundo donde depósito el cuerpo inerte y luego volvió a llenarlo hasta dejar la superficie casi plana. Pippin se acercó, sentándose a un lado del señor Kyoyama, observando todo el procedimiento.

—Deberías ir a dormir—le sugirió él—Empezaremos a trabajar a las nueve para terminar lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, en un rato nos vemos—contestó Yoh, sentándose en el césped con el labrador.

—A nadie le gusta ver estas cosas, Yoh, pero como todo… es parte de la vida—dijo calmado—Llamaré al veterinario, debe estar por llegar, venía de sus vacaciones.

Por supuesto que entendía esa parte de la vida. No era la primera vez que veía ver morir a alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta pérdida le oprimía muy fuerte el pecho. Kyoyama se fue, dejándolos contemplando la morada un largo rato.

Llegó veinte minutos antes de lo estipulado. Sin embargo, no debió sorprenderse por la poca carga de autos a esa hora de la mañana. No bajó hasta cinco minutos antes, tratando de tranquilizarse y estar serena. Observó su rostro demacrado, su piel pálida y ojerosa. Era un desastre con letras mayúsculas. Suspiro y retocó en algo sus labios, sus ojos. Soltó su cabello y esperó que nada de lo que pasó tuviera rastros.

Entró al edificio hasta la planta alta. Tocó una vez, él estaba colocándose el saco negro.

—Llegas muy a tiempo, como toda chica inglesa—dijo besando su frente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luego de llevar un portafolio—Ven, vamos, porque dejé mi computadora en el coche y necesito checar unas cosas antes de esa junta—añadió tomando su mano para caminar hacia el elevador de nuevo.

Una vez adentró, terminó de abrochar su camisa, mientras ella le tendía las llaves.

—Gracias, por el préstamo.

—De qué, Linda—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Espero que te haya sido útil y que eso te tranquilizara. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Ella no lo catalogaría en ese sentido.

—Un poco—respondió caminando hacia la calle—El veterinario no llegó a tiempo.

—Entiendo—dijo el castaño—No sé qué decir en esos casos, creo que… soy malo para dar discursos de motivación. Es parte de la vida, nadie es eterno. Los animales, en especial los perros, tienen vidas cortas. Me gustaría decirte algo más, pero no se me ocurre nada, lamento tu pérdida.

—Gracias, con eso es suficiente—dijo sincera—Lo que hiciste fue importante para mí.

Él le sonrió y besó su frente una vez más.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, se te hará tarde—negó de inmediato—Gracias por todo.

Asintió y subió al vehículo sin decir más. Luego comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa en silencio, percibiendo la brisa matutina. Cuando llegó a casa, apenas puso la bolsa en el perchero, comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Observó la pantalla, notando que el trabajo no paraba. Tal vez era mejor así, al menos su mente se ocupaba de cosas más importantes.

—¡Hola, Linda! —exclamó la señora Jenkins— ¿Crees que podemos vernos en un rato? Pagaré tu tiempo extra, no te preocupes, pero quiero tener todo el almacén listo para cuando lleguen los pedidos de pasteles. De verdad está hecho un desastre.

—Claro, en una hora estaré ahí.

—Te lo agradezco tanto—dijo con gran alivio—Juró que tendrás un buen descuento en tu pastel de bodas.

No supo cómo tuvo la entereza para terminar esa conversación en forma amigable. Pero le estaba costando mucho asimilar todo lo que pasaba, en un ambiente general. Nada de eso la limitó antes, no debería hacerlo ahora. Ante todo, tenía que seguir avanzando, trabajando, no seguirse lamentando en su mar de tristeza.

—Nada es eterno—se repitió—No te acostumbres a nada.

El fin de semana pasó con relativa lentitud. Ni siquiera había tocado su ración de comida, cuando salió del almacén. La orden estaba completa, al menos la que se vendería en los próximos días. Según el reporte de operaciones, saldría la segunda cosecha casi de inmediato del sembradío de invernadero. Miró la carne, pero tenía poco apetito. Aun así, se forzó a ingerir todo, hasta el último fragmento.

Al salir, Pippin lo esperaba algo decaído. Acarició al perro, luego se dirigieron a la cocina, donde entró para lavar sus utensilios, cuando Maisie lo vio y abrazó del pantalón.

—¡Yoyo! —exclamó Maisie—Película.

—Hola, nena—dijo agachándose—¿No prefieres los columpios?

Ella asintió enérgica, mientras le pedía que la cargara. Caminó rumbo a la sala, donde encontró a Suzzette hablando por teléfono, le hizo una seña preguntando si estaba bien si la llevaba afuera. Su padre leía el periódico.

—¿Terminaste, Yoh? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, cerré la puerta y colgué las llaves en el perchero—le indicó.

—Perfecto, en un momento hago el inventario.

Sonrió leve, mientras sentía la mirada de la madre de Anna sobre él. Caminó con Maisie al área de juegos, donde comenzó a columpiarla con suavidad. Sintió en todo momento la presencia de la abuela, pero decidió no tomarle importancia cuando comenzaron a jugar en el resto de los aditamentos. Una hora después, ella estaba tan agotada, que apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos.

—Yo la llevaré adentro—señaló Lindsey, levantándose de la mecedora.

No dijo más. Sólo se fue con Pippin a ver el lugar donde descansaba Russet y depositó una rosa del jardín.

—Russ… prometo que un día volveré para sembrarte una rosa—dijo sutil—Mereces algo bonito.

—Tú eres el doble de sensible de una chica, lo juro—escuchó a Suzzette.

Desde la mañana del suceso lo había visto, que a pesar de la tristeza, el momento pasó más con relativa facilidad para toda la familia.

—No te enojes, no lo dije por ofender—señaló ella, al ver su rostro de extrañeza—Es sólo que lo conociste de unas semanas…. Sé que dirás que somos insensibles, pero tienes una idea cuántos cachorros han pasado por nuestra vida. Russet es como el noveno de nuestros perros en morir.

—Yo he visto la muerte una y otra vez, Suzzete, te aseguro que aunque sean varias veces, todas y cada una deja huella.

—Lo entiendo, Yoh y créeme que también me duele no tenerlo, pero de nada sirve vivir en el pasado. Se fue, tuvo una gran vida, cumplió su ciclo.

Era la misma clase de enseñanzas que tenía en su país. No obstante, sentía que esa clase de palabras no ayudaba en nada a lo que sentía.

—Por otra parte… venía a agradecerte la paciencia que tienes con mi hija—dijo con una sincera sonrisa—Admito que ni siquiera yo tengo tanta energía para jugar con ella. Me aterra pensar que no lo haré bien con dos.

—Lo harás bien, eres una buena madre—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Maisie es una niña feliz—contesto levantándose para caminar de regreso al granero.

—Espera, Yoh—le detuvo en su andanza con un gran suspiro—Le dije a papá que te llevaría mañana para que tomaras el tren a cualquier sitio, pero yo vivo cerca de Londres, si quieres….puedo dejarte directamente en Londres.

—Londres es donde vive Anna.

—Londres es muy grande—le dijo con una mirada baja—El barrio de Anna no es de lujo, es muy modesto. Tal vez, quisieras verla antes de irte…

¿Lo que le estaba sugiriendo era lo que él creía o sólo estaba probándolo? En su experiencia, no era bueno contestar con una afirmativa o una negativa. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en las posibilidades, incluso cada vez que se miraba al espejo y se vestía con todos los aditamentos para pasar desapercibido… ¿Seguiría siendo peligroso para ella?

—Tu paga, Yoh—dijo Kyoyama, entregándole un sobre—Es el dinero que acordamos, según tus gastos en la casa también. Ni más ni menos. Aunque….—dijo sacando de su cajón otro sobre—Este otro sobre con dinero, lo dejó tu hermano. Me preguntó por tu condición de trabajador, le dije que eras temporal. Así que me dijo que si al término de tu jornada lo hacías en forma perfecta, te diera este bono.

Abrió el sobre, sintiéndose sorprendido. La cantidad no era exorbitante, pero era una gran ayuda.

—Gracias—dijo con un nudo en la garganta—De verdad le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad.

—De nada—respondió estrechando su mano—No vuelvas a caer en malos pasos.

Negó con la cabeza. Luego salió para despedirse de Pippin y finalmente de la señora Kyoyama, que jugaba con Maisie en su regazo.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo suave—De verdad le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo por mí.

—No hice nada extraordinario, Yoh—dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—Hizo dos cosas impresionantes por mí—respondió con melancolía—La primera, me dio de comer. La segunda…

—Sé lo que dirás—mencionó ella, dejando a la niña jugar con el labrador—Si estás tan agradecido como creo que lo estás, sólo aléjate de ella. No eres una buena opción para Anna.

Asintió con pesar.

—Lo sé.

—No me basta con que lo sepas—dijo con mayor dureza—Incluso en tu país, tú no existes. No puedes vivir legalmente en este país o te vas a delatar, vas a señalar a mi hija como uno más de tus allegados. Así que mejor quédate en la nada. No tengas siquiera la esperanza de que te volveremos a recibir con los brazos abiertos si decides quedarte con ella. Por favor, ahórranos la pena.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, asintiendo con mayor vigor.

—Anna siente pena por los animales en la calle, es una chica de buen corazón, aunque muchas veces no lo demuestre. Por favor, no te atrevas a ponerla en un predicamento contra nosotros—agregó con voz trémula—Por favor, no ponga a mi hija en mi contra de nuevo.

—Nunca lo haría…—dijo en voz baja—Alguna vez yo también tuve una familia, sé qué se siente perderla.

Se miraron por un par de minutos, hasta que Suzzete bajó con el cabello mojado y su bolso. No era tan tarde, pero sí pasaba de la una.

—¿Ya están listos, chicos? —preguntó alegre—No, tú no Pippin. Pero alégrate, Justin traerá mañana un par de hermanitos traviesos. Maisie, despídete de la abuela—dijo abrazando a su madre—Mamá, nos vemos después. Cuídense mucho.

El resto fue historia. Intentó sonreír, incluso cuando Maisie estuvo emocionada de que se sentara con ella en la parte trasera del coche. La niña iba exultante porque pensaba que los acompañaría a casa.

—¿Entonces…Londres? —preguntó Suzzette a Yoh—Vamos, Maisie y yo queremos invitarte a comer. ¿Qué dices? ¿McDonald?

—¿Qué es McDonald?

Ella casi frenó el coche a media carretera por la impresión. Pero qué podía decir, no es como si su madre tuviera el tiempo para ir a restaurantes de comida rápida de vez en cuando. Tampoco sabía si en sus tiempos existía eso. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la invitación. El edificio en sí se veía muy estilizado. Como muchas de las cosas en ese país.

—Papas, mamá—le pidió Maisie, cuando la vio entrar con varias bolsas de papel.

Él tomó la charola de refrescos, mientras se dirigían a un parque. Colocó una manta en el césped y sacó toda la comida. Maisie le mostró su juguete. Fue un agradable momento, las horas pasaron con rapidez, hasta que la niña cayó rendida en sus brazos. Entonces fue momento de regresar a la camioneta.

—Si quieres puedes dejarme aquí—le dijo Yoh—Te agradezco mucho lo que haces.

—Yo te agradezco a ti—respondió abriendo el coche—Ven, sube, te dejo unas calles más adelante.

Subió de nuevo, esta vez en el asiento de copiloto. Le pidió indicaciones generales de la ciudad, ella le dijo cosas a grandes rasgos, entre cómo moverse. Llegaron a un edificio, en donde se adentró al estacionamiento subterráneo. Estaba atento a los caminos, así que se sintió un tanto confundido por la localización. Porque ella dijo que no vivía en Londres.

—¿No reconoces el lugar? —preguntó con gracia.

—Es…¿el departamento de Anna? —cuestionó sorprendido.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso era por prueba de su madre? No sabía qué hacer, sólo se quedó en silencio, mientras ella abría con el control la cajuela.

—¿No confías en mí? —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues… no sé qué decir, tu mamá me dijo….

—Imagino lo que te dijo mi madre—le interrumpió de golpe—Pero yo te lo dije desde el primer día que nos conocimos. No me parece que seas un mal sujeto. Mi hija sólo me dio la razón. ¿Sabes cuántas niñeras ha tenido Maisie? Yoh, no te digo en broma que mi hija es especial con las personas, no se va con casi nadie. Tú le agradas y mucho—sonrió de lado— Así que, tómalo como un favor, porque si le lloras como le has llorado a Russet, estoy segura que no te vas a queda tranquilo si no hablas con ella.

Suspiró, tomándose el cabello.

—¿No temes que me quede? Tú sabes qué pasa conmigo.

Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió tranquila.

—Eso lo dejo a tu criterio—respondió relajada—Confío que tomarás las decisiones correctas, aun si lo correcto contradice lo que debes hacer.

Eso sólo era más confuso.

—Ahora márchate, tengo que llegar a preparar la cena a mi esposo.

Bajó del vehículo junto con la maleta de ruedas y una mochila al hombro para dirigirse al elevador. Tomó aire, guiándose al piso que ella le había indicado y la puerta con el número. Pensó golpear, pero aún estaba indeciso. ¿Y si ella simplemente ya no quería verlo? ¿Y si sólo llegaba a causarle más inconvenientes? Estuvo como quince minutos recargado contra la madera, pensando qué hacer.

—¿Vas a seguir ahí parado media hora?

Parpadeó confundido hasta que giró su cuerpo y la vio sentada en las escaleras rumbo al siguiente nivel

—Si vas a entrar, adelante. Sino, quítate de mi camino—señaló con dureza.

—Si te incomoda….Yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar—dijo parándose, hasta introducir la llave de la puerta—Si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo tomando un poco de aire—No sé qué estaba pensando, cuídate. Y gracias por todo, Anna—agregó dándose media vuelta.

—Espera—le detuvo casi de inmediato—Dije que te ayudaría si me buscabas, así que mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie.

Él sonrió, en parte nervioso por ese duro tono de voz pero sus empáticas palabras.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Te han dicho que tienes un modo hostil para tratar a las personas?

—No y no me interesa—contestó metiéndose a la casa.

Él la siguió de cerca y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era extraño, porque viviendo con ella unos días comprobó que el orden era una de sus reglas elementales. El departamento estaba hecho un caos. Recogió parte de la ropa del sofá y le indicó que se sentara.

—El sofá es tuyo, solo hay un baño, así que tendremos que compartirlo. Ya conoces una cocina, así que no tengo que detallarte cómo funciona. Si necesitas dinero, busca en el frasco de galletas, toma todo el que necesites—le dijo fría—Quédate el tiempo que necesites, si quieres la dirección de tu hermano está en la agenda junto al teléfono. Sólo tengo pizza con leche para cenar.

—¿Eso es algo muy inglés? —dijo extrañado.

—No juzgues, estás en mi casa—dictaminó, caminando a la cocina.

La siguió en su andanza. Igual que en la sala, había trastes sin lavar. Pero la vio abrir el refrigerador y abrir una pizza de su empaque. Lo colocó en una charola y metió al horno mientras servía dos vasos de leche. No se quejó en absoluto de nada, a veces sólo hacían cosas en silencio, pero éste en particular se sentía hiriente.

Una vez que estuvo lista la pizza, sirvió dos rebanadas en cada plato. Pero mientras cenaban, ella tenía la computadora sobre la barra, casi ignorando su presencia.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

—¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo? —devolvió ella—¿Por lo que dijo mi madre? Sé que no te quiere, así que no me extraña. No digo que lo disfrutara, pero si la aguanté tantas veces por teléfono fue para que te dieras cuenta que hablaba.

—Ella sólo quiere protegerte.

—Tengo veintiocho años, puedo protegerme yo sola—respondió tranquila—Además, no sé por qué la defiendes, hasta papá es más sensible con esto. Les contaste tu historia y todavía se pone en esa posición. Igual Ethan. Está enojado porque sabe que te compré ropa nueva.

—Perdóname, no quería causarte esos problemas—dijo afligido, tomando el vaso de leche—Te pagaré todo lo que has gastado en mí, tu papá me ha pagado, se que no es mucho, pero en algo te puede ayudar—dijo parándose para buscar el frasco de galletas, ahí depositó todo su efectivo.

—Yoh, no te estoy pidiendo dinero, sólo… quiero que sepas que las cosas no son fáciles, pero son lo que son—dijo con un gran suspiro—Estaba molesta contigo porque no me devolviste ni una llamada. Sí, entiendo que mamá estaba al pendiente del teléfono, pero en mi cuarto tengo uno. ¿Sabes cómo se usa, cierto?

Pero cómo le decía que desde ese primer día que se fue no volvió a dormir en su recámara.

—Sí, sí sé cómo se usa—dijo volviéndose a sentar—Lo siento, Anna…

Sonrió con amargura, para después volverse a enfocar en la pantalla.

—Ya no importa, estás aquí y supongo que quieres hacer algunas cosas, luego te irás, ¿no es verdad? Porque no puedes quedarte.

—No puedo quedarme—confirmó él.

—Bien…. —dijo tomando el resto de la leche—Trabajo todo el día, llego a esta misma hora. A veces vengo antes, pero no fue así la semana pasada y ésta… lo dudo. Si lo que querías era compañía, como puedes ver, soy muy mala. Además… no es como si te fueras a quedar por mí—dijo con ironía—Buenas noches, Yoh.

—Buenas noches, Anna.

No hubo mas respuestas, quizá las cosas no volverían a ser iguales nunca más.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí ando con un capítulo menos que subir. Gracias por su apoyo, ha sido fundamentales para que termine de escribir cada capítulo. Creo que por ratos me enfoco mas en otros personajes que otros, pero ya están casi todos juntos en el mismo espacio. Anna ya esta bastante desanimada con todo lo que ha pasado. Incluido el fiasco romántico que tiene y la cierta normalidad que tienen todos con respecto a cosas que a ella le importan. Bueno, Yoh está con ella, cuánto durara… habrá que verlo. _


	35. Rivalidades amistosas

**Capítulo Treinta y cinco.**

Pudo comprobar que ya no tenían la misma comunicación de antes desde el primer día. Apenas se levantó y arregló, tomó un pedazo de pizza y se fue a trabajar. Apenas un _Hola_ y un _adiós_, ni siquiera lo miró cuando le volvió a servir su vaso de leche. Era una extraña combinación, pero no se quejó. En la nevera vio que había algunos vegetales y en la despensa había alimentos enlatados, entre ellos pastas.

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar. Sacudió todo el departamento e hizo una limpieza exhaustiva, entre ello, lavó los trastes amontonados de días. Si eso no le decía que aquí pasaba algo malo, entonces no sabía qué referencia necesitaban los demás para ver que ella no actuaba del todo normal.

Encendió el televisor y buscó algo interesante qué ver. Tenía años, literalmente años sin ver algo en televisión. Algo que no fuera a través de un escaparate. En un momento se quedó embobado con una película de acción, que no dudó en dejar pausado el aseo de los muebles. Para su mala suerte era un maratón. Así que tuvo que subir el volumen de la televisión para concluir su labor.

Puso a cocer algunos fideos. No sabía mucho cómo hacer de comer, pero suponía que algo podía hacer con lo que tenía a su alcance. Cortó vegetales y los colocó con la pasta para mejor cocción. Olía bien, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. A la hora de la comida, tomó sus pastillas y se sentó en la sala con un plato de pasta para terminar de ver la cuarta película.

Cuando Anna abrió la puerta eran poco más de las siete de la noche. Llevaba algunas bolsas de compra. No dijo nada, sólo la escuchó guardar las cosas en la despensa. Al término, se sentó en la sala con él, observando la sexta película de la sala.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Anna, sacando de una bolsa de papel un gran emparedado—La señora Jenkins me dio un panini entero.

—Pollo y carne—dijo ante su extraño gesto—Es mitad y mitad.

—¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que estaría revuelto—contestó de forma rara.

—Eres raro—se limitó a decir la rubia—¿Nación secreta?

—¡Sí! Y van a estrenar a continuación: Repercusión—dijo emocionado.

Vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, debatiendo si quedarse o no, al final decidió marcharse a su recámara. Aunque el emparedado estaba muy bueno y la película le gustaba, tuvo que reconocer que algo le faltaba a todo ese cúmulo de buenos momentos.

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo. Pese a que se esforzó por buscar recetas de cocina para preparar algo con lo que tenía a la mano, ni siquiera así, consiguió que Anna despegara los ojos de la computadora durante la cena. Lo comió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Cómo vas con la fiesta? —le preguntó Yoh, llamando ligeramente su atención.

—Pagamos el salón, pero no conseguimos una fecha cerca de su cumpleaños, será el sábado 20.

—Es una pena.

—Fue una fortuna, negociamos bien. De otro modo, hubiera festejado en seis meses—dijo volviendo su vista a la pantalla—Es un lugar muy exclusivo.

No abrió más la boca. En condiciones normales, eso hubiera sido para él desesperante. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, era mucho más libre de ese modo. Otras veces se fijaba la ración que comía, lo que comía, o bien si ya había tomado su medicamento. No es como si necesitara que fuera su enfermera personal, pero si extrañaba algo de eso era el modo en que solían hablar. Tampoco es que fueran los más habladores, a veces estaban en silencio, es solo que… ella se sentía tan lejana de él.

—Buenas noches, Yoh.

—Buenas noches, Anna.

Fue una noche difícil, la escuchó despertarse agitada tres veces, Mas no fue la única, pues pasó así dos noches seguidas. Algo que denotaban sus ojos cansados.

—Hice espacio en el clóset, puedes ocuparlo para no tener la maleta ahí en la sala.

—No quiero incomodarte….

—No lo haces—respondió la rubia, untando mermelada de fresa con crema de maní y chocolate—Ni siquiera estoy aquí.

Pero extrañamente, hoy sí.

—Un extraño ocupa tu sofá y no te puedes acostar ahí—dijo preparando el mismo emparedado—¿No es muy dulce esta cosa?

—Sí….—admitió ella tomando la leche—Tengo asco de comer algo salado. Me pasa cuando me desvelo.

Ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que el reloj marcó las diez de la mañana.

—¿Sabes…? Veré a Hao.

—¿Le dirás que eres su hermano? —preguntó al verlo pensativo.

—No, le devolveré un dinero que me dejó—dijo sacando un sobre—Me dejó cien euros. No creo que sea correcto tomarlo.

—Tiene millones de euros, créeme que cien euros es como dejar una propina para él—dijo al ver que en su plato aún quedaba un fragmento de emparedado—¿Vas a comerte eso?

Negó con la cabeza, acercándole el plato para que lo tomara.

—Si aprendes a hacer crepas dulces, yo misma te pago los cien euros.

Él comenzó a reír.

—Para empezar, no sé qué son las crepas—confesó él.

—Puedes hacerlas de cajeta con helado—sugirió ella—Nueces arriba, un poco de chocolate. Agregas fresas adentro.

—¿Cuántas noches no vas a dormir para comerte eso? —preguntó con gracia.

—Ahora mismo podría comerme una—dijo con sinceridad.

Entonces vio esa pequeña chispa en sus ojos, se miraron con fijeza hasta que consiguió una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. Él soltó una gran carcajada. Fue momentáneo, pero ahí estaba, ese ligero tono divertido en sus ojos que trataba de reprimir.

—¿Qué pasa, Anna? —preguntó de repente.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué esa actitud? —corrigió él.

Noto que desviaba la mirada al vaso de agua, ignorando de nuevo su presencia.

—¿Sigues triste por Russet?

Ella giró para verlo con dureza.

—Son cosas que no te importan—contestó molesta—Mejor métete en tus asuntos y arregla tu vida. No te entrometas en la mía.

Con eso se levantó y fue a su recámara. Suspiró al escucharla detrás de la puerta. Poco tiempo después, tuvo que entrar, porque debía bañarse. Así que la contempló dormida en la cama, abrazando una almohada con un gesto melancólico en su rostro. No le gustó nada ver eso, si él no podía hacer algo, entonces Hao debía tener idea de qué hacer.

Se vistió y cambió, tomó las llaves del perchero y dejó una nota de que la vería más tarde. No le dio tanta confianza salir, pero tenía que hacerlo, quedarse encerrado no era la opción, aunque se había mantenido ocupado haciendo varias labores. También pensando en sus próximos movimientos. Si Suzzete decía que Londres era tan grande, probablemente podría mudarse a un barrio mucho más humilde, aunque quizá sería uno de los lugares más lógicos. Pensó que lo haría conforme vinieran las situaciones, ahora sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

Pidió más indicaciones. Tomó el subterráneo y salió cerca de una cafetería. A comparación del sitio del que venía, este se veía mucho más lujoso. La señorita en recepción le indicó que se dirigiera al último despacho del pasillo. Tocó la puerta, una otra señorita le abrió, sintiéndose intimidado por el modo en que lo veía.

—Wow! Qué hombre tan guapo, pero no somos agencia de modelos, señor…

Se sonrojó bastante por el cumplido.

—Eh, no yo vengo a hablar con el señor Asakura.

—Jeanne—escuchó su voz detrás—Déjalo pasar.

La chica le permitió entrar, mientras le preguntaba si bebía café. Hao contestó por él con un inminente: no. Era intimidante en un traje sastre, como cualquier ejecutivo de élite. No menos de lo que imaginó que sería cuando lo vio trabajar arduo en aquel mercado.

—Así que… ¿a qué debo su visita, señor Grey? —preguntó algo irritado, más con el pequeño gritito de Jeanne detrás—¡Arg! Un momento. Señora Tao, ¿puede seguir pidiendo las revistas? Quiero que el stock llegue hoy.

—Ay, sí, sí, ya voy—dijo fastidiada—¡Qué ególatra, jefe! ¿Pagar todo el lote de revistas? Pufff, ni que saliera muy feliz en las fotos.

—Jeanne, ése no es tu problema y haz lo que te digo—dijo ya al borde del colapso—Mujeres, hablan demasiado—soltó, volviendo a su asiento, con la mano en la cabeza, masajeando su sien—Debo admitir que me sorprende su visita.

—Pues… no debería—dijo sacando de la chamarra el sobre amarillo—El señor Kyoyama me dijo que me dejó este bono, pero… no creo que merezca ese bono.

—¿Es por orgullo, señor Grey?

—No, claro que no, es sólo que… no quisiera abusar de su confianza.

Hao lo miró inquisitivo.

—¿Confianza? Jamás mencioné confianza—dijo el Asakura—Pregunté por su salario, Kyoyama le pagaría apenas algo significativo, con un descuento por sus alimentos y servicios en su estancia. En tareas que iban desde la fuerza física hasta algo que hacen químicos en alimentos. Usted supuso un ahorro para él. Y cuando me comentó todos estos detalles, viendo sus libros con anterioridad, detecté que él lo contrato como mano de obra muy barata. Con todo el trabajo que realizó, usted le dio una ganancia neta 55% superior a la que está acostumbrado en este periodo. ¿Está usted al tanto de eso?

—Sí, claro, yo acordé esos términos.

Eso sólo lo confundió más, en especial porque literalmente la había dicho que había sido sobreexplotado.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—¿Por qué parece interesado? —regresó Yoh.

La pregunta lo desconcertó, no porque no la esperaba, sino porque él mismo todavía se regañaba por preocuparse por cosas irrelevantes.

—Firmé un contrato con él—respondió tan sobrio como pudo—Sabe cómo puede afectar mi reputación si algún medio publica que en mis negocios comercializo con mano de obra barata. ¿Sobreexplotación laboral?

—¡Puff! Es porque no se han venido a meter aquí, aquí está la cuna de la sobreexplotación y mano de obra barata—pronunció Jeanne con un bufido.

Yoh soltó una pequeña risa, cuando Hao se paró rojo no sabía si de la ira o la vergüenza. Le gritó a Jeanne que se fuera a dar una vuelta a comprar más revistas. Cuando él volvió a su escritorio y escuchó cerrarse la puerta, trató de mantenerse serio.

—¿En qué estaba? Bien, cien euros es apenas una mínima compensación para evitarme una nota en el periódico.

—Dudo mucho que eso fuera posible—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Yo no estoy interesado en hacerme promoción en ningún periódico.

—Pero esto sienta un precedente con mi cliente—aseveró con dureza—Sólo porque es el padre de Anna, no puse a revisión ese contrato de nuevo. O quizá lo hubiese roto.

—¿Solo por mí?

Sonaba estúpido si ponía en esos términos.

—Yo no juego con mis negocios, es lo que me ha hecho tener éxito. Lo más preciado que tengo es mi reputacion.

—Ah… pensé que lo más preciado que tenía sería una persona especial—insinuó Yoh.

—¿Habla de la familia? No tengo porque darle información de eso, pero sólo para ser enfáticos, uno no puede apreciar demasiado a las personas. O tiende a la decepción.

Nada objetaba contra eso, varios años él también lo pensó así. También lo sintió cuando él se fue.

—La decepción es inevitable, señor Asakura. Puede decepcionarse por poner demasiado esfuerzo en una relación o lamentarse por no hacerlo. De cualquier modo, para una persona igual de orgulloso, es igual de decepcionante, porque no se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo importante que era. O porque no dio el máximo potencial que requería la tarea.

—Eso depende de enfoques—respondió bravo Hao.

—También depende de las personas, no con todos se puede aplicar el mismo castigo—sentenció Yoh.

Se miraron por escasos minutos en silencio, evaluándose con la mirada. Finalmente, Hao le sonrió confiado.

—Creo que estamos desviando mucho el tema, señor Grey.

Olvidaba que Hao era también un experto en darle la vuelta al asunto.

—Me sorprendió su aportación, usted incluso me dio un bono más grande que lo que el padre de Anna me dio.

—¿Y por qué aceptó un trabajo tan mediocre? —preguntó curioso—¿Es Kyoyama un explotador? ¿Tiene usted tan baja autoestima para no ser merecedor de más? ¿O lo hace para seguir a las faldas de una mujer? Lo cual… encuentro desagradable.

Fue su turno de sonreír.

—Es un asunto más allá de eso—respondió tranquilo—Anna me contó que su padre tuvo un apuro económico, y venía arrastrando problemas pasados por un asunto de índole personal con un hombre.

De modo que Anna le había contado de Diethel.

—Yo no revisé los números, señor Asakura. Pero en cualquier negocio, números verdes generan una ganancia extra. Quiere decir que hay capital disponible—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—La economía de su padre era algo que le pesaba a Anna, la limitaba. Si su padre tiene liquidez, eso implica una carga menos en ella, lo que le dará más libertad de gastar en lo que ella quiera, sin temer ser el sostén económico alternativo del negocio.

Se recargó en su silla, pensativo, molesto por una parte. En la otra, sorprendido, porque no esperaba esa clase de respuesta. Si él estaba en condición de calle, quizá era lo más natural ser agradecido. Pero también estaba el modo en que hablaba.

—¿Cómo un sujeto como tú termina en la calle?

—¿Lo dice por…?

—Eres inteligente—dijo tajante—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que evitas dar respuestas? Eres práctico, piensas veloz, no te quedas callado, lo haces con propiedad. Sabes de negocios, lo que te pagaron no es ni el diez por ciento de lo que debiste recibir, por muy buena fe que tuvieras. Por supuesto que el dinero propio del negocio hará que crezca. Inversiones, contratos futuros. La producción se vendió con mayor velocidad, implica menos gastos de operación—dijo analítico, volviendo su vista a él—No eres un sujeto cualquiera.

—No tengo estudios—dijo Yoh.

—No, tienes algo mejor que eso, tienes experiencia. Lo peor es que ellos creen que te hicieron un favor, cuando el favor se lo terminaste haciendo tú—dictaminó el castaño—Estoy intrigado, señor Grey. Sería un grave error de mi parte subestimarte.

Él lo miró confundido.

—Eres amoroso con los niños, te llevas bien con las mascotas. Eres inteligente, Jeanne dice que no eres feo. Me preguntó si ella ya lo notó—dijo al verlo más interrogante—Sé que sabes de qué hablo. Estabas con ella ese día, que no me dejó entrar a su recámara. El día que no me dejó pasar al departamento. Tú estabas durmiendo con los perros. ¿Te quedó bien mi ropa?

En otras circunstancias se habría sentido intimidado, pero esta vez le dio gracia.

—¿Está insinuando lo que yo creo que está insinuando?—preguntó Yoh.

—Creo que usted sabe que mis aseveraciones son todo menos mentiras—dijo Hao.

—A menos que las diga pareciendo verdad para comprobar la validez de los hechos—dijo casi de memoria las palabras de su abuelo—Sabiendo que dos de ellas son mentira y una confirma el resto.

El gozo se fue de la cara del castaño al ver la maestría con que manejaba las conjeturas.

—Sólo le diré esto: no soy su competencia y no estoy en carrera de nada—aclaró Yoh.

—¿Teme a la competencia? —dijo con dureza Hao.

—Yo no veo ninguna competencia—dijo firme—Ella lo quiere a usted.

Eso le dio un soplo de victoria imposible de ocultar.

—Me gusta que tenga claro su lugar—contestó con agrado el castaño—Es mejor no crearse falsas ilusiones.

—¿Y usted? ¿A qué está jugando? —preguntó con dureza—Quiere tener la prenda, pero no quiere comprar la propiedad ni ponerla a su nombre.

Él comenzó a reír divertido.

—¿Anna lo ha escuchado cosificarla de esa manera?

—De modo que no lo niega—dijo molesto Yoh—Quiere mantener el interés, sin actuar.

—¿Cómo sabe que no he actuado? —dijo extrañado de su actitud— ¡Oh! Detecto sus celos… ¿interrumpí una noche de pasión? ¿O no hay pasión?

¿Por qué a pesar de mantenerse lejos era tan cínico? No lo comprendía.

—No despiertas lo mismo en ella, ¿cierto? —preguntó dominante el Asakura—Ella te ve más como un hermano que cuidar—concluyó sabio— No te tomes esas atribuciones. El asunto entre ella y yo es privado. Es mejor que no te entrometas. Arregla tu vida, gana tu dinero, deja de apegarte a ella como tu salvación y toma el billete—dijo regresándole el sobre—Ya hiciste tu buena obra y ella hizo la suya. Déjame hacer la mía.

—No quiero deberte nada….

Por un breve instante evocó a su hermano, sumido en el cobertor, lleno de moretones, diciéndole aquellas mismas palabras, mientras él le proponía cambiar de lugar un día. Una sonrisa triste se escapó de su rostro. Tenía tanto que no lo recordaba con frecuencia, además, tenía que enfocarse, ver que ese sujeto delante de él, era una persona distinta.

—¿Y qué tal te suena ser sparring?

—¿Me quieres contratar? —dijo confundido Yoh—¿Por qué? ¿No acabas de decir que me ves como amenaza?

—Ella me ama a mí, sería muy ególatra de tu parte llamarte amenaza—respondió firme—Además, entre más dinero tengas, más rápido te irás, ¿no? Nos conviene a ambos.

Sonaba apenas lógico con lo que deseaba.

—No te puedo dar una respuesta tan inmediata.

—¿Vas a consultarlo con ella? —dijo burlón—Jamás me ha parecido mas detestable que una mujer sea tu principal proveedora.

—Hasta donde yo sé, las mujeres son las principales proveedoras desde el vientre materno—dijo mirándolo con diversión—Lo que nos hace dependientes de ellas.

Comenzaba a irritarle ese tipo de respuestas tan acordes.

—En cualquier caso, si temes a mi presencia, eso sería fácil de solucionar—dijo Yoh—Pídele que viva contigo.

Apoyó su mentón en la mano izquierda, sintiéndose cada vez más interesado en el sujeto.

—No haré tal cosa, menos si lo sugieres tú—dijo tranquilo—Pensé que eras algo diferente, pero no eres rival para mí. No tengo miedo de ti. Así que no me voy a precipitar con tonterías.

—Bien, en algo te doy la razón, no soy rival para ti. ¿Pero qué te detiene para estar con ella?

—Esos son temas de índole personal. No son de tu interés—contestó cortante—Te basta saber que entre nosotros, las cosas siempre son otro nivel.

—¿Y… no podrían ser nivel más sensitivo? —preguntó sin maldad Yoh —¿Algo como más emocional?

—Las cosas son lo suficientemente emocionales entre nosotros.

Se notaba. No quería ser sarcástico y Anna no le había contado mucho de su relación con Hao, pero podía ver que no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que nada más estaba tanteando el terreno enemigo. Al no verlo, tal vez relajaría su guardia.

—¿La amas?

—Creo que ya estás abusando de tu confianza—dijo Hao con dureza—No tengo por qué decirte lo que siento por ella. Ése es mi asunto.

—Está bien, no me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella.

—Ella ya lo sabe—concluyó dándole una tarjeta—Si te interesa el trabajo, búscame en esta dirección. Seis y media de la tarde. Martes, miércoles y viernes. Gracias por tu visita, ahora largo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Suspiró y se levantó con la tarjeta en mano. No había sido tan malo, pero tampoco tan bueno. Su problema inmediato aun no estaba resuelto. Jamás pensó que a Hao le faltara tanto tacto para sus relaciones personales. Quizá Anna tenía razón, el señor Grey era muy formal como para pegarle a su hermano un puñetazo para que dejara de ser tan imbécil.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya te vas? —dijo encontrándose a Jeanne en la salida con varias revistas en mano—Es una pena que no seamos agencia de modelos.

—Al modelo le faltan varios kilos—dijo con gracia, abriéndole la puerta—¿Y por qué compras tantas revistas?

—Es porque salió en todo un reportaje de una revista de sociales—dijo, tendiéndole un ejemplar—Creo que no quiere que lo vean con la rubia, ni que lo vean cargando bebés. ¡Dios! ¿Qué irán a pensar las mujeres de él? ¿Candidato a padre? ¿Próxima boda en camino? —bromeó ella—Es un hombre muy complicado, yo creo que no va a caer nunca, es súper quisquilloso. En fin, te dejo, _señor Grey_, después me muestras tus cincuenta sombras.

No comprendió eso último. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba las páginas de la revista podía darse una idea de que Hao no veía del mismo modo a Anna. Al menos no era tan grande el compromiso emocional. Arrugó la revista y la tiró a la basura.

—Ojalá supieras que ella me dio caridad, sólo porque yo soy igual a ti—dijo con melancolía—Tal vez así dejarías de estar tentando a la suerte. Tú que puedes…

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola, aquí estoy yo otra vez. Perdonen las tantísimas actualizaciones continuas, es que luego si no agarro mi inspiración se me va y luego no se si regrese. Mejor de una vez. Siento que voy lento, pero bueno aquí vamos. Tuvimos una charla entre los gemelos. Jajaja en algún punto pensé que se podrían ir a los golpes, se sentía la tensión. Pero creo que dentro de lo que cabe, hay respeto mutuo. A ver qué les parece. En el siguiente saldrá más Anna. Aquí ella estaba bastante triste. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son mil amores para mí. Son mi motivo para seguir adelante. SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN. _


	36. Nadie tiene razón

**Capítulo Treinta y seis**

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró cansada, aferrándose más a la almohada. De algún modo estaba sufriendo porque quería, al menos eso le habían enseñado desde niña. Había que guardar la compostura y ver la mejor forma de salir adelante. No enfrascarse en el pasado. Pero de un modo raro, parecía que llevaba años acumulando lágrimas, porque no se dormía a menos que hubiese llorado un poco. Se sentía desolada de recordar a Russet agonizando en sus brazos, mientras los demás dormían, diciendo que mañana estaría mejor.

¡No hubo mañana para él! Aun así, tuvo que ser pasiva, como lo fue cada vez que ocurría algo similar con sus mascotas. Porque él no sólo era un perro guardián más, al menos no para ella.

Se bañó, trabajó otro rato, luego volvió a dormir. Pero al poco rato se despertaba, con una gran angustia en su pecho que no comprendía. Recordó los días pasados, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le supuso hacer su trabajo con toda la formalidad posible. El ver a Yoh parado en su puerta, debatiéndose por entrar o irse. Tuvo que obligarse a ignorarlo, con los demás era sencillo, casi ni prestaban atención a eso, pensaban que era su modo de trabajo. Pero con él era difícil.

—No se puede ignorar a alguien que te conoce hasta la conciencia—dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Eso hacía que no pudiera permanecer tan fría como deseaba hacerlo con todos. Lo que la enojaba más, porque Hao estaba tan ocupado que las pocas llamadas que tuvieron casi fueron apresuradas. Como si realmente nada pasara entre los dos. Estaba cerrando un negocio continuo para su plan hotelero y se alegraba por eso. De verdad, no quería meter tonterías innecesarias en algo que estaba mas que pacifico. Por eso se portó tan profesional como pudo, entregándole progresos de su fiesta.

¿Por qué no era más así? Práctica, sin tanto sentimentalismo, que al parecer era el peor de sus defectos. Sólo porque no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, que lo había arruinado. Se había precipitado en todo. Él tenía razón, fue demasiado pronto. Incluso el aborto ya no sonaba tan mal viéndolo así. ¿Cómo tendrían un bebé si no llevaban más que meses saliendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba desesperada? Sentía vergüenza de sí, no quería volver a hacer algo así jamás.

Estaba bastante decaída y nada en el estómago le venía bien. Tenía asco siquiera de pararse en la cocina a preparar algo. Tomó su rostro con frustración, no se ubicaba en esa persona tan gris. Pero ya estaba harta de sentir tantas cosas en forma inútil. No quería nada de eso. Los odiaba a todos.

—¡Anna! —escuchó la irritable voz de Horo Horo—Hey, Anna!

Lo único que le faltaba.

—¡Trajimos un pastel relleno de cofitones de chocolate! —completó Plilika.

Esa fue su señal para pararse de la cama y salir de su habitación.

—¿Qué te pasó? Te ves fatal—dijo Horo Horo al verla—De verdad te ves fatal.

—Gracias por el cumplido—respondió irónica, sentándose en un banco de la barra—¿Y el pastel?

—¡Ah! Preferimos traer comida china en su lugar—dijo Pilika, sacando las cajas en la mesa—¿Y adivina qué? Trajimos el pollo a la naranja que tanto te gusta.

El gesto al ver los tallarines y la comida se redujo a más asco. Tal vez era reflejo de lo que sentía a su persona.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó la Usui—Te vez hasta pálida.

—Sí, sólo no he tenido buenos días.

—¡Ay! Sí, Ethan ya nos contó qué ha pasado—dijo Horo Horo—Dice que fuiste una chica imprudente por salirte a buscar a ese hombre. Ah y que se murió el perro. Y…. —luego el golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana lo interrumpió—Oye, no tienes por qué pegarme.

—¡Eres un imprudente, hermano!

Lo único que escuchó fue parloteo, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo airadamente. ¿Si le importaba? No, no le importaba. Una persona más que opinara de sus decisiones le daba igual. Sólo movía la comida, inapetente. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, lo que llamó la atención de los hermanos e incluso dejaron de discutir cuando él entró a la cocina.

—Wow… ¿quién es este bombón? —dijo Pilika.

Elevó su vista para verla. De verdad, con esa cara coqueta que solía mostrar cuando sus sentidos femeninos se alertaban. Bajó la mirada, revolviendo los brócolis y los fideos algo molesta, mientras Yoh les explicaba su identidad. Casi presentándose de nuevo, agradeciéndoles a ambos el haberle tendido una mano. Inició con ellos una charla más larga, dándoles algunos detalles y pidiendo discreción en el asunto.

Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche. Su instinto natural le dictaba que le preguntara qué le había tomado tanto tiempo. Después recordó que adulto de treinta años: sabe lo que hace. Tal vez se mudaría con su hermano. O se iría de su departamento después de finiquitado los asuntos con Hao. No lo sabía, pero era muy su vida.

—¿Comida china? —preguntó curioso, sentándose a su lado.

—Adelante, yo paso—dijo Anna, tendiéndole la caja de sopa.

—Deberías comer los vegetales—sugirió Yoh—Tal vez a tu estómago le hace falta.

—No tengo hambre—dijo cansada—¿Puedes pasarme una gaseosa, Pilika?

Su amiga se movió a la nevera y le entregó el refresco en la mano. Juraba que si no fueran amigos de mucho tiempo, los hubiera corrido a todos por el fastidio que le provocaba el día de hoy de estar acompañada.

—¿Tienes ascos? —preguntó Pilika.

—No he dormido bien en los últimos días—resumió Anna—He tenido mucho trabajo. Siempre me dan por el desvelo.

Ella asintió, dándole razón de que su falta de sueño provocaba más que sólo náuseas. Horo Horo seguía con sus bromas, mientras comía todo a su alcance.

—Vamos, deberías comer el caldo o lo líquido—insistió Yoh, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio—Está bien, quizá cambies de opinión si te doy algo más.

Hasta ese momento, se percató de la bolsa de papel en su mano. Llevaba un paquete de cartón, al abrirlo vio la crepa de cajeta con fresas que le había pedido. Tal cual se la había descrito.

—Vamos, no dirás que no—dijo tomando con el tenedor una fresa, ofreciéndosela en la boca—Yo mismo la hice.

—No es verdad….—dijo tomando el cubierto por más.

—Es cierto, después de visitar a Hao, caminé hasta aquí y una cafetería daba cursos de cocina—dijo alegre—Pagué un curso para hacer crepas. Aunque no muchas me salieron bien—agregó sacando otro recipiente con los restos de sus fallidos intentos.

—¡Qué lindo detalle! —dijo emocionada Pilika—Tienes que venir a mi departamento para hacer unas.

—Apoyo eso—dijo Horo Horo—Hey,_ blondie_, ¿por lo menos nos vas a invitar? No estamos pintados, sabes. ¿En serio vas a **_dejarme_** con el antojo?

Pero ella sólo lo vio feo, provocando la risa de su hermana ante la baba que se le caía de verla comer. Siguió en silencio, escuchando la animada charla que tenían con Yoh. Él se desenvolvía tan fácil, que sintió envidia. Recordó que muchos años le costó trabajo hacer amigos, los pocos que conservaba eran gracias a las reuniones esporádicas, a las cuales había faltado mucho estos meses. Ya no tenía su martes social. Ni dejaba de trabajar temprano para disfrutar un libro o una película. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se compró unos zapatos? Tal vez dejó de hacerlo porque ya no la complacía de la misma manera. Ni tomar un helado a solas, como el día que conoció a Yoh.

—Aún no tengo idea qué hacer—dijo el Asakura.

—Servirías como saco de boxeo para tu hermano—bromeó Usui— Con eso de que te falta comer. Hombre, come más. Pareces lombriz de agua sucia.

—Eso hago—dijo con gracia—Jeanne, la asistente de Hao, también me dijo que parecía modelo. Debe ser que estoy muy delgado.

—Pero no tan delgado como antes, señor Grey—dijo divertida Pilika—¿Me enseñarías tus cincuenta sombras?

La última fresa tuvo un toque ácido que le amargó el bocado. Horo Horo e Yoh se sintieron confundidos, mientras Pilika la miraba en forma curiosa. Tuvo que decirles que era un chiste local entre mujeres. Con eso se conformaron los dos, que seguían conversando sobre su oferta de trabajo.

—Tal vez deberías irte a dormir—sugirió su amiga—Te acompaño a la cama.

Suspiró y dejó la cocina para ir a su recámara. No dijo nada más. Pasó por el baño para lavar sus dientes antes, no quería tener problemas con el dentista después. Dejó la bata y se metió a la cama con el camisón únicamente. Pilika acarició su cabeza, evaluando su temperatura.

—No tengo fiebre—dijo Anna.

—¿Tienes alguna otra molestia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Siento mucho lo de Russet…—dijo triste—Ethan me dijo que Justin llevaría nuevos cachorros. Tal vez te animaría irlos a conocer, ¿no crees?

Volvió a negarlo con la cabeza.

—No estoy de humor para ir a la granja. ¿Para qué? De cualquier forma ellos no querían que me paseara por allá al menos en dos semanas—dijo con pesadez—Pues yo les doy dos más, ya… estoy cansada. No tengo ganas de tomar el autobús para la granja. No quiero esforzarme en decir que no estoy molesta. Porque estoy molesta, ¿creen que pueden decirme cosas hirientes sin que tengan consecuencia? ¿Y que yo les debo sonreír, solo porque somos familia y debemos ser unidos? Ahora entiendo a Hao, diciendo que a veces, es mejor alejarse.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, sintiéndose frustrada.

—Tal vez él siempre tuvo razón…. Yo era muy necia pensando que las cosas podían ser de otra manera. Pero él siempre tuvo la razón, debí escucharlo más—dijo enojada—Ahora debe pensar que estaba urgida por casarme con él. Con un bebé… y que solo me hago la difícil para que él vuelva a caer.

—Anna…—dijo conmovida, tocando su hombro—Hao nunca tuvo razón.

—Claro que sí, ¿te imaginas qué desastre sería yo ahora con un embarazo avanzado y que él y yo estuviéramos discutiendo todo el tiempo? Sólo porque mis padres me criaron con la idea de que la vida es importante, para que luego, ni ellos mismos tengan un gramo de sentimientos por un animal que les dio su vida entera. ¿Tienes idea de lo desagradable de que suena eso?

Pilika no pudo evitar pensar en que quizá la parte práctica del aborto era sencilla, pero las consecuencias seguían ligadas a Anna todavía. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al escucharla tan molesta con ella misma.

—Debes… dejar de hacerte responsable de todo—resumió Pilika—Quizá la relación avanzó rápido, pero eso no es tu culpa.

—Es culpa de todas esas cosas románticas, son idioteces.

—Tampoco es eso—negó acariciando su cabeza—Deja de decir que tiene razón, porque no la tiene. Más bien, al que deberían de hacer entrar en razón es a él. Ganas no me faltaron para darte unos dulces en lugar de pastillas, pero al ver cómo es todo esto. Qué me perdone dios, pero qué bueno que no tuviste ese bebé.

—¿Ves? Hasta tú piensas igual.

—Claro que no—dijo Pilika—Que me parta un rayo si es así. Yo no digo que esté mal. El tipo es un cuerazo, cómo no te ibas a ilusionar. Solo que estuvieras ciega. El hombre era un… buen partido. Hasta a Ethan le cayó muy bien, y mira que tu hermano no es de hacer amistad con tus novios por lo mismo—agregó con gracia—Al menos se veía un buen partido, es natural sentir cosas, no eres una piedra.

—Pues sí, él era perfecto. El punto negativo siempre fui yo. Siempre lo forcé, primero a que dejara de trabajar, luego a que se tomara el tiempo para divertirse, luego a conocer a mi familia. Después a aceptarlos. Y con el embarazo, quería que compartiéramos algo más tangible…

Pilika suspiró tomándose la cabeza, sin creer que hablaba con la misma Anna.

—Eso no es forzar, Anna. Eso se llama compartir tiempo—dijo sensible—Al contrario, él debería agradecerte eso. Tú cambiaste su perspectiva.

—Él odia esa perspectiva.

—¡Y yo odio que te odies a ti misma!—dijo acostándose en la cama con ella—Ahora entiendo porque estás tan enferma. Pero Anna, sentir lástima por ti no te hará sentir mejor. Sé que debes estar muy apenada por todo esto, pero es tiempo de que lo dejes atrás. Vuelve a ser tú misma. Vuelve a tenerte confianza. No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti, tú eres importante.

Ella no dijo más, pero podía escuchar pequeños sollozos desde lo profundo de su almohada. Minutos después, se quedó dormida. Pilika salió de la habitación, contemplando que Horo Horo e Yoh estaban en la sala mirando el televisor. Ambos se pararon y se despidieron entre sí, cuando el Asakura los acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Está mejor? —preguntó él, antes de que ella tomara el ascensor.

—Creo que tomará mucho tiempo para eso—dijo palmeando su hombro—Asegúrate de que coma bien, lo necesitará, o también andará con anemia después.

—Claro, me haré cargo—dijo seguro—¿Algo más que la pueda ayudar?

Ella le observó con tristeza.

—¡Ay! Me gustaría tanto tener la receta para esto, pero no la tengo. No sé qué pueda sugerirte. Sólo paciencia.

Se despidieron y entró al departamento. Fue otra noche difícil. A la mañana siguiente volvió el estómago, mientras él sostenía su cabello para que evitara ensuciarse.

—Déjame sola, esto es asqueroso—describió ella jalando la palanca del retrete.

—Yo era asqueroso y a ti no te importó—puntualizó él, ayudándola a pararse—¿Estás segura que no quieres que llame a Pilika?

—Estoy bien, es… la falta de sueño—concluyó enjuagando su boca y lavando sus dientes—Me veo fatal, soy un desastre.

—Sí, pero eres un lindo desastre—dijo el Asakura, recibiendo sólo una mirada de reproche.

—Vete, debes tener mejores cosas que hacer. ¿No tomarás el empleo?

—¿Crees que debería tomarlo? —preguntó quitándose las gafas—Sin lentes me parezco un poco a él, somos gemelos idénticos.

Ella suspiró cansada.

—Los hombres no se fijan en detalles—concluyó volviendo a la cama, con la computadora en su regazo—Sirve que pasas tiempo con él antes de que te quieras ir.

—Aún no me iré—dijo sentándose con ella en la cama—Menos si te sientes mal.

—¿Y si me siento mal toda la vida, qué? ¿No te vas a ir? —dijo con dureza—Vete, ahora eres libre. Llévate todo el dinero que quieras. Llévate la maleta, lo que necesites, pero márchate ya. No quiero tu lástima, no quiero tu agradecimiento. ¡No te necesito! Te urgía irte, así que ya, largo.

—¿Largo? ¡Ja! —dijo molesto— ¡Cuántas veces te dije que me dejaras en la calle y tú… tú! ¡No querías! ¡Te aferraste a mí! Ahora déjame hacer algo por ti.

—No quiero nada de ti—respondió empujándolo—No necesito a nadie. Llévate tu lástima a otro lado.

—Tienes razón, tú ya te tienes demasiada lástima como para que te aguantes la mía.

Con eso se ganó una bofetada y una mirada de odio que lo caló hasta el fondo. Estaba seguro que lo golpearía con la lámpara de mesa, de no ser porque su hermano llegó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Ambos lo miraron en automático. Ahora había tres auras molestas en la misma habitación.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —señaló con desdén Ethan.

Anna giró su mirada a él, pidiéndole que se fuera. No necesitó palabras para comprenderlo. Se sentó en la cocina, preparando agua para té. Era evidente, a pesar de la distancia, que estaban discutiendo en forma airada. Nuevamente, el motivo era él. Y sabía bien que Ethan no se quedaría callado ante esta situación con sus padres. Lo cual jodía más la situación. Quedarse sería de locos, no tenía motivos reales para solventar su idea. Ni siquiera Anna quería su presencia a esas alturas.

Escuchó las pisadas y el modo en que la puerta principal se cerró con un severo golpe. Segundos después, ella apareció en la cocina y llamó por intercomunicador al portero del edificio.

—Necesito un cerrajero, es urgente—dijo molesta—No me importa, está bien. Una hora está bien, indíquele que quiero un cerrojo de seguridad extra. Pagaré lo que sea—dijo colgando, más que agitada. Luego lo miró con enfado—¡Es la última vez que alguien entra a mi departamento con una maldita llave propia!

No se atrevió a decir nada, sólo vio que se marchó y quedó dormida al poco rato. Él recibió al hombre que se ocupó de cambiar la chapa y poner un candado extra de seguridad con barra metálica. La operación tardó un poco. Lo que le dio tiempo de cocinar algo de verduras con un poco de carne blanca. Cuando terminó, pagó con dinero del frasco y volvió a la recámara de ella, para notar que ya estaba despierta.

Llevaba dos platos de comida en una charola, lo que le hizo entender a ella, que no estaba dispuesto a una negativa más.

—No es necesario que hagas esto.

—Quiero hacerlo—respondió tomando el portátil— Siento lo que dije hace un rato, no lo decía en serio. No siento lástima por ti.

Anna se sentó, permitiéndole poner la mesita de cama frente a ella.

—Descuida, ya lo olvidé—dijo segura—Estoy muy bien, así que no necesitas preocuparte de más.

—Te acabas de pelear con tu hermano por mi culpa, claro que eso me preocupa, ¿cómo crees que eso debería hacerme sentir?

—Normal. Tú no sabes qué discutí con él—dijo tajante, revolviendo la sopa para enfriarla—Soy la menor, pero eso no implica que sea estúpida. Ya les dije, no los necesito, si tengo que vivir la vida sola, sin ellos, lo haré. Nadie va a decirme qué hacer, ni a quién acercarme y si te atreves a decirme que es por mi bien, me importa poco aventarte la sopa caliente.

Él sonrió por ese arranque, porque sabía que no mentía.

—No voy a juzgarte ni diré que Ethan está mal. Él conoce mi historia, sé que es peligroso que esté cerca de ti, porque te expongo a que alguien te dañe—dijo solemne—Es una estupidez que esté aquí. Pero seré cuidadoso, seré el más cuidadoso del mundo. Si tengo que olvidarme de cómo era antes, lo haré. Pero no me iré hasta que estés bien. Aunque con eso, tu familia me odiará.

—Y a mí—dijo mirando la sopa— Hao tiene razón, las familias son innecesarias.

—Ellos no te odian—dijo melancólico—Las familias no odian. Y por supuesto que los necesitas, ¿quién no quiere un beso de mamá en los malos momentos? ¿O unas palabras de orgullo de papá cuando haces algo bien? Lo normal en los hermanos es pelearse, si no se pelean, no son hermanos… cuando los padres mueren, ellos son los únicos que quedan. Se convierten en lo más importante—dijo tomando la cuchara de su mano para ofrecerle un bocado—Hao está confundido, porque no lo recuerda, pero no tiene razón. Si dices que tiene razón, te obligaré a comer doble.

—No te atreverías—dijo ella, aceptando la comida—Le falta sal.

—Probablemente vamos a morir de hambre los dos—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No quería, pero al final correspondió ese pequeño gesto. Mientras Yoh le volvía a dar otro cucharón lleno. No tuvo más que aceptar que le diera de comer en la boca. No es como si fuera raro en realidad, Hao solía darle bocados de su propio plato y viceversa. Claro que no lo había hecho cuando estaba en cama hecha un horror. Ni tampoco con esas marcadas ojeras y esa apariencia tan desastrosa.

Una vez que terminaron, él preguntó por su trabajo. Se recargaron en la cabecera mientras le explicaba todo de los cinco negocios que estaba asesorando. Era demasiado trabajo, pero eso le daría bastante dinero al término de la siguiente semana. No era su intención saturarse toda la vida. Pero quizá el trabajar de ese modo, la aliviaría de todo el caos en su cabeza.

Claro que se notaba que funcionaba perfecto, por algo estaba en cama, siendo sábado. Él se ofreció para ayudarle, mientras ella terminaba su estrategia de visual para la segunda panadería en el centro. Terminó rápido el inventario codificado. Luego realizó el balance general con prontitud, lo que llamó su atención.

—¿Tu administrabas el negocio de tu abuelo?

—Así es—dijo mandando los papeles a imprimir en la sala—Se supone que Hao lo haría, pero al irse, bueno… me pusieron a estudiar finanzas. Tabla si fallaba las cuentas. Con el tiempo aprendes cómo se hace—dijo mostrándole algunos detalles—Por ejemplo, aquí dice que va a recuperar su dinero en cinco meses, pero podría hacerlo en tres, si en vez de invertir en mayor cantidad en publicidad anunciara a sus clientes que solo tiene hasta cierto horario el producto por la demanda. Ellos lo comprarían hasta agotarlo. Después abre un segundo horario, pasa lo mismo. No hay desperdicio así, de modo que no hay pérdidas, recupera su inversión en menos tiempo con mayor ganancia.

—Es una panadería casera de años, sus clientes se sentirán timados si de repente tomaran esas medidas.

—Ah, pero puede regalarles una galleta en lo que esperan que salga el pan recién horneado. No es mentira, lo casero lleva tiempo—dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Tal vez tenía razón. La idea no sonaba mal. Se sentaron a seguir trabajando en silencio. Cuando su estómago rugió de nuevo. Algo casi inusual estos días. Él se levantó a llevarle más sopa, que comió sin mayor dificultad. Se sintió mejor después de la calidez del líquido y del té, no se percató cuándo se quedó dormida. Yoh retiró todos los papeles y el computador de la cama para que pudiera descansar mejor. Terminó de arroparla y pensó retirarse, cuando una mano le impidió irse.

No quería que ella pensara que quería faltarle el respeto, así que dudó mucho en su acción. Finalmente se acostó con ella por encima del cobertor, aunque era un poco bobo, si ellos casi siempre dormían casi entrelazados o uno encima del otro, ella encima de él, querría decir. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente.

—Buenas noches, Anna—dijo abrazándola—Descansa.

Ese día fue una noche tranquila. Sin mayores sobresaltos, durmieron hasta cerca de medio día. Tuvo un sueño profundo, supuso que era justo el que necesitaba para reponer sus fuerzas. La dejó un rato más, mientras preparaba algo para comer. Estaba en ese proceso cuando escuchó que alguien trató de abrir la puerta. Entonces el timbre sonó. Pensó apagar la llama, pero Anna atendió primero la puerta.

Reconoció al instante la voz del hermano de Anna. Justin, a diferencia de Elliot era mucho más racional en su modo de tratarla. Por lo que no hubo gritos, pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos complejo. Las diferencias estaban latentes, también la distancia que se estaba formando entre ellos. De repente la discusión se diluyó, supuso que porque eso pasó a la recámara. Así que tomó aire, mientras dejaba las tostadas en el plato, preparándose para el desastre, si él llegaba hasta ahí para golpearlo.

Cuando Justin entró a la cocina, sabía que no traía las mejores referencias.

—Yoh, esto no es lo que acordamos—dijo con dureza—Tú sabes que eres un peligro para Anna. No estoy jugando cuando te digo que si no desapareces de la vida de mi hermana puedo hacer que te arrepientas de esto.

—Lo sé, Justin—dijo calmado—Será temporal.

—Ya no sé si creerte, confiamos en ti—le recriminó enfadado—No le he dicho nada a mis padres, pero te aseguro que papá se sentirá defraudado al ver que en vez de importarte el bienestar de Anna, sólo estás interesado en sacarle ventaja.

—Te aseguro que no es así.

Él rió con sarcasmo.

—Yo te defendí, mi padre te defendió, sólo porque Anna estaba muy decidida en sacarte de ese estado—siguió molesto—No hagas que me equivoque pensando que dejarte en la calle era mejor opción. Mira a qué extremo hemos llegado, que no puedo abrir el departamento de mi hermana con la llave que me dio—dijo tirándola sobre la barra—Anna jamás había actuado de forma tan inmadura en su vida.

—No es inmadura, Justin—dijo tranquilo Yoh—Anna sólo es Anna. Trata de entenderla.

—¡Tú no la entiendes!—dijo Justin—¿Crees que por unos días que pasas con ella ya la conoces mejor que yo? Esto era un pacto, Yoh. Protegernos los unos a los otros. Todos tenemos una llave de nuestras casas, por si algo malo llega a suceder o cualquier emergencia. Y tú estás haciendo que ella se cierre a nosotros. ¿Te parece que estoy actuando como un loco? Ella jamás hizo algo como esto, ni siquiera saliendo con Hao—describió mirándolo con pena— ¿Crees que tu hermano hizo mal al alejarse de ti?

No respondió nada.

—Allá tú y tus problemas familiares. Sólo deja de ocasionar problemas entre nosotros, Yoh—dijo finalizando su charla.

Pasó más de media hora solo, picando algo de fruta. Cuando Anna entró llevaba el cabello húmedo y un bonito vestido color blanco con encaje de flores. Había seleccionado unas zapatillas a tono color rosa pálido. Se veía mucho mejor que en días pasados.

—Esos tipos lo único que hacen es que se me revuelva el estómago—dijo tomando el jugo de naranja.

—¿Vomitaste? —dijo Yoh con pesar.

Asintió con pesadez.

—Comienzo a pensar que no debí disculparme con nadie ese día—dijo Anna, tomando una tostada con tocino—Dijiste que todos se preocupaban por mí y que era lo normal. Pero cuanto más lo pienso más ajena me siento a estas personas. Siento que no las reconozco.

Él no podía juzgarlos, tenían más información que Anna sobre el tema.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas durmiendo con los perros? —demandó ella.

—No tiene importancia—dijo él.

—¡Para mí la tiene! —dijo exaltada—Es la casa de mis padres, no les dejé un perro de la calle a su cuidado. Les dejé a un amigo. ¿Qué? ¿Sólo porque no tienes dinero y eres una persona que vivía en situación de calle eres menos que el resto? ¡Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado Hao si supiera que a su hermano lo trataron como un vil perro!

La verdad es que no tenía idea de qué reacción tendría. Tal vez no le importaría.

—¡Yo te voy a decir cómo reaccionaría! En primer lugar, le diría a mi padre que es un vil explotador, inhumano—dijo muy exaltada—¡Le va a romper todos sus contratos! Él no es idiota, no se relaciona con empresas con mala reputación.

Ella lo conocía bastante bien.

—¡Cuando sepa que eres su hermano y te trataron de ese modo, los odiara a todos! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Yo misma le doy la razón! ¡Estúpidos prejuicios! ¡Estúpida inmadurez! ¡Qué hipocresía! —gritó casi roja, cuando de la nada cubrió su boca.

No alcanzó a llegar al baño, así que tuvo que volver el estómago ahí mismo en el lavabo de la cocina. No había comido casi nada, así que lo que sacó fue más jugo gástrico que nada. Aun así, recogió su cabello para evitar ensuciarse más. Su rostro seguía rojo. Entre el coraje, la frustración y sí, había mucho dolor. Tomó su cintura y la ayudó a sentarse en un banco en la barra, mientras le daba una servilleta. Sacó de la nevera una soda fría y se la dio, apartando el cabello de su rostro. Bebió varios sorbos antes de tranquilizarse.

—Creo que necesitas algo menos grasoso para tu estómago—dijo él, acariciando su cabello—Ya no te enojes más, por favor. Tu estómago está muy sensible.

—Jamás te hubiera dejado ahí.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada por dormir en otro lugar—dijo suave—Si ellos se sintieron tranquilos así, está bien. Ellos no me conocen, cualquiera se puede sentir intimidado con un sujeto que vivía en el crimen. Deja de culparte, esas cosas son naturales en las personas, te aseguro que no es ni lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida—continuó limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos—Eso fue un paraíso.

Ella lo miró con melancolía.

—Ahí está la lástima de nuevo—dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—No lo hagas, créeme, merezco cada rechazo. No puedes hacer cosas malas sin que te llegue el karma. Pero….—dijo besando su frente—Al menos me da gusto ver a la chica enérgica que conocí desde el primer día.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, casi golpeándose por no ser indiferente, como ella tanto deseaba ser. Sin embargo, ya lo había dicho, era difícil serlo con él.

—Voy a calentar lo que quedó de la sopa, mientras come algo de fruta—dijo acariciando su espalda—No te enojes más, un ladrón está acostumbrado a malos tratos, es menos que una persona normal. Ese es nuestro lugar y es bien merecido.

Sacó el recipiente de la nevera y lo colocó en una pequeña olla. Tenía la cantidad justa para un plato. Extrañamente, Anna no dijo nada más, sólo estaba pensativa. Aunque no se veía muy animada, mientras revolvía la sandía en su plato. Sonrió al pensar que tendría que comerse las tostadas el solo con el tocino. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar en silencio, ella le indicó que se bañara mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar.

Al parecer vería a un cliente en el parque cercano. Le parecía bien, ella necesitaba tomar aire y estaba bien que finiquitara uno de los proyectos que la tenía tan al pendiente. Con eso sólo le restarían cuatro para terminar. Esperaba que eso redujera su estrés y por fin pudiera estar tranquila. Compraron un helado, mientras acomodaban los papeles que entregarían.

—Ahí viene mi cliente—dijo ella.

Él entendió que necesitaba la privacidad para hablar detalles con el hombre. Así que tomó distancia a una pequeña colina, donde se sentó en el césped admirando cómo se desenvolvía con fluidez ante el hombre que no dejaba de verla con un peculiar brillo en su mirada. A él le gustaba ella. Como a muchos más, que no despegaron su mirada de ella en el camino.

Observó cómo torpemente le tiró su helado y cómo se ofreció a comprarle otro. Pretendiendo que había sido un gesto de caballerosidad, cuando en realidad, sólo quería hacerlo. Ella no tendría ningún problema en rehacer su vida con otro hombre que la adorara como ella merecía y que la hiciera sonreír con dulzura.

Bajó su mirada y suspiró hasta que sintió los lengüetazos en la cara. Entonces no fue uno su atacante, sino varios al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, lejos de molestarse, se sintió abrumado con tanto amor que aquellos perros le proyectaban.

—¡Ay lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! —dijo una chica castaña totalmente apenada—Se me soltaron y yo…

—Está bien, no te preocupes—dijo sosteniéndolos de la correa—Hey chicos, tranquilos, estoy bien, no estoy triste—resumió con una sonrisa, parándose—¿Lo ven? Todo está bien.

Los cinco comenzaron a mover la cola, mientras se sentaban frente a él. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, casi anonadada.

—Wow… cómo haces eso—dijo admirada.

—Ah, siempre son muy cariñosos cuando me ven pensativo. No sé, pienso que tengo muy impregnado el olor a perro a pesar de que ya me he bañado muchas veces. Me pasa con todos, pienso que se comunican entre ellos así—dijo con gracia—Pero toma, ellos serán buenos chicos, ¿verdad que serán buenos chicos?

Unos cuantos ladridos bastaron como afirmación. Eso la verdad terminó por maravillarla. Además de lo guapo que le parecía.

—Debes ser amante de los animales, nunca he visto a una chica con tantas mascotas… ¿cómo te llamas?

—¡Oh, sí! Perdón, soy Sophie Anderson—dijo tendiéndole la mano—¿Y tú?

Por un momento estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, cuando recordó que por el bien de Anna, tenía que irse olvidando de él.

—Christian…. Grey.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, lo cual era bastante vergonzoso cada vez que lo hacía.

—Por favor no me digas que quieres que te enseñe las cincuenta sombras—le pidió él—A menos que me expliques qué signifique eso.

—¡Señor Grey! Cómo puede decirme eso, por favor…—le dijo realmente avergonzada.

—Perdón, Sophie, es que las mujeres se me quedan viendo raro cada vez que les digo eso, perdona, no quise ofenderte—dijo igual de sonrojado—Si dije algo impropio, por favor discúlpame.

—No, está bien, no dijiste nada raro—dijo con un pequeño suspiro—En realidad no son mis perros, trabajo paseando perros ya que sus dueños no pueden hacerlo.

Yoh sonrió aun más, entusiasmado.

—¿Eso es un trabajo?

—¡Sí! Mi padre es veterinario, así que tenemos muchos clientes que nos solicitan ese servicio, no tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que tienen mascota y no pueden cuidarlos.

Eso no le sonaba muy bien.

—¡Pero tú pareces tener talento para esto! ¿No te gustaría trabajar con nosotros?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió feliz—¿De verdad puedo trabajar con ustedes?

—Yo no puedo controlarlos, pero tú parece que tienes un talento natural y los dominas bien—dijo entusiasmada—Yo te rogaría porque vinieras a trabajar con nosotros. Ven—dijo tomándolo de la mano—Justo estamos en una Feria de adopción de perros allá donde está la carpa. Ven a conocernos, te juro que te pagaremos muy bien. Papá te adorará.

Eso sonaba increíblemente bien. Caminó con ella unos cuantos pasos, hasta que volvió su vista a Anna, que a pesar de estar concentrada en su cita, lo miró de reojo con extrañeza. Alcanzó a hacerle una señal de que volvería en un momento y después, sólo siguió su camino.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Hola, hola! Soy yo, no se olviden de mí. Creo que este capítulo me quedó largo, pero quería tocar mejor el tema de Anna y lo que siente. Creo que Hao sin pensarlo le dejó muchas inquietudes. No parece que mejore de un día a otro. Pero también es fácil advertir que Yoh se tiene en muy baja autoestima. Los hermanos de Anna, lejos de ser perfectos también tienen sus errores, sus caracteres y opiniones, eso es algo en lo que profundice mucho aquí. Me ha gustado bastante, porque hasta sus padres no son perfectos como al inicio se planteaba y sí, Anna dijo en un aparte que ella siempre había sido obediente y en regla con lo que decían. Aquí esta defendiendo lo que piensa y muchos la llevan en contra. Pero veremos cómo eso irá evolucionando. Allie, siento mucho lo de tu quemada, de verdad espero que estés muy bien. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, son revitalizantes para esta historia. Por favor no teman escribir lo que piensen, yo lo leo y recibo con mucho gusto. Todas sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar el rumbo de la historia. _


	37. Rumbos distintos

**Capítulo Treinta y siete**

Al término de su reunión, el licenciado la invitó a comer. Él le parecía agradable y su amiga Nathalie le dijo que él estaba disponible desde hace tiempo. Soltero, sin hijos, con estabilidad económica. Recién adquiría una casa, con un amplio jardín en donde quería realizar eventos sociales. Estaban en término de la organización general de su empresa, incluida la parte visual. El hombre era bastante atento y galante. Sin embargo, rechazó la oferta.

Si algo le había quedado claro, era que salir con sus clientes no era una regla para romperse.

—Agradezco su tiempo, señor Richmond—dijo con simpleza—Debo irme.

—El placer es todo mío, señorita Kyoyama—dijo algo decepcionado.

Asintió y se levantó la banca. Comenzó a caminar por el camino que había visto seguir a Yoh media hora atrás. Su vista se detuvo en el arco rojo que señalaba el inicio de un festival. Al entrar, vio locales de refugios para animales, puestos de comida: salchichas. De repente las náuseas le regresaron. Tomó aire antes de seguir su búsqueda.

Entonces lo vio, muy contento en uno de los estantes, con muchos corrales a su alrededor. No había duda que tenía un don nato con los perros, que al parecer seguían sus indicaciones. Se veía muy feliz. Como si ése fuera su sitio ideal. Había una chica castaña que le aplaudía y tocaba su espalda en forma continua. Demasiado contacto físico, señaló con desconfianza.

¿Qué no le reclamaba por no respetar su espacio personal? ¿Por qué a ella lo dejaba manosearlo? Eso no debía importarle.

Roló los ojos y regresó por su camino. Él estaba bastante ocupado y ella no quería molestar. Así que volvió al otro lado del parque, compró un tercer helado sabor naranja y se dispuso a regresar al departamento. Pidió a la cafetería un emparedado con jugo de kiwi que llevarían a domicilio. Se puso a trabajar, mientras comía un cupcake con mantequilla de maní, y en lo que llegaba Yoh.

Pasó que primero llegó la comida, luego su estómago volvió a resolverse al ver el estofado de carne del emparedado. Tomó el teléfono y habló a una cocina italiana para que le mandara una pasta. La comida volvió a llegar primero antes que Yoh. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, sintió el pequeño empujón.

—Lo siento, me entretuve mucho allá—dijo el Asakura—Te busqué en la banca.

—Te tardaste dos horas—respondió Anna, dejándolo entrar—No pretendías que te esperara tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento…—dijo con pesar—De verdad se me fue el tiempo, pero te tengo una buena noticia: ya tengo empleo.

Sonaba bien… en lo posible.

—¿Así de fácil? ¿Sin referencias? ¿Sin direcciones? —preguntó caminando a la cocina, sacando un par de platos del estante.

—Te puse como mi referencia, y a Horo Horo, espero que eso no te moleste—dijo apenado—Di tu dirección, espero que eso tampoco te moleste. Prometo que me iré pronto, te lo juro, no quiero molestarte.

Suspiró cansada, amarrando su cabello en una coleta alta, mientras él pasaba detrás de ella para abrir la nevera

—Ya te dije que no me molestas—respondió ella, sintiendo que estaba detrás, rozando con su cintura el par de gaseosas.

La diferencia de calor, le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

—Estás molesta, lo oigo en tu tono de voz—murmuró cerca de su oído—¿Crees que es riesgoso que trabaje cerca de aquí?

—Creo que eres un tonto por dejarme esperando—dijo quitándole la lata.

No lo vio, pero algo en sí le decía que sonreía.

—¿De verdad no te da miedo convivir conmigo? —preguntó extrañado.

—No—negó sentándose en el banco—El emparedado es todo tuyo.

—¿De qué es? —preguntó abriéndolo—¿Bolas de carne? Se ve bien y la salsa parece espesa, ¿de qué…?

Ni siquiera terminó de decir la oración, cuando Anna salió corriendo al baño a regresar el estómago. La siguió, acarició su espalda tratando de calmarla y sacó de su pantalón un par de mentas. Considerando el aspecto visual y viendo que estaba bastante intolerante a ciertos alimentos hasta él sintió el mismo asco por el emparedado.

—Come esto, vuelvo enseguida—dijo besando su frente.

Se levantó, fue a la cocina y envolvió el emparedado lo mejor que pudo. Él también introdujo una menta en su boca por la imagen que se creaba en su mente. Pero estaba decidido, tocó la puerta del vecino. Horo Horo la abrió con gran felicidad.

—¡Dime que vienes por las cervezas que me prometiste!

—No, te traje un emparedado de carne—dijo con esfuerzo.

El rostro del Usui se iluminó y recibió con júbilo el paquete. No tuvo más que palabras de agradecimiento hacia él. Palabras como: nunca había tenido un mejor vecino que tú, surgieron de sus labios. O, quédate para siempre.

Él sólo sonreía nervioso, tratando de tomar distancia, porque aun percibía el aroma de la comida.

—De nada—dijo dando la vuelta para volver al apartamento.

Tenía algunas cosas claras. Anna no toleraba la carne en este momento y él ya se había contagiado de lo mismo.

—¿Pasta y gaseosa? —le preguntó a la rubia recostada en el sillón.

—Sí.

Sirvió los dos platos con poca porción y se tomó doble dosis de su pastilla, ya que no comería proteína animal. Eso les sentó mejor a los dos, en especial la gaseosa de limón fría. Comieron en silencio, viendo la televisión. Olvidándose del momento desagradable. No podía decir que Anna estaba cien por ciento recuperada, pero sí estaba mucho mejor. Al menos un poco más tranquila.

—¿Entonces, crees que el empleo está bien? —preguntó el Asakura, dándole todos los detalles de pago y sus tareas y horarios— ¿Te convence que lo tome?

—Supongo que le dijiste que sí lo tomarías—dijo viéndolo—Además, qué te importa mi opinión, es tu vida, tú sabes lo que haces con tu vida.

Sonrió viendo el televisor con algo de nostalgia.

—Lo sé, pero tú opinión me importa—dijo sereno—A lo mejor piensas que no, por todo lo que ha pasado, pero sí me importa. Estamos viviendo juntos en este momento. Claro que importa, me importa a mí.

Anna lo miró de reojo, mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

—Hasta que estés bien—respondió él.

—Eso no es una respuesta en concreto, yo estoy muy bien—remarcó ella, ante el escepticismo de él—¿Y qué? Si te digo que tengo cáncer, te quedarás conmigo.

—Sí.

—No quiero tu lástima, no te quedes por mí—replicó ella enojada—Quédate porque quieres quedarte, no por agradecimiento a mí. Tal vez estoy un poco fastidiada, pero estaré bien.

—¿No te importa que estés en peligro? —cuestionó preocupado—No siento que yo merezca nada de esto. Si voy con más personas, sólo amplío los focos de atención de ellos. No sé…. —pronunció tomándose la cabeza—Tengo miedo de dañar a más personas. En especial a ti.

Anna suspiró y se acercó a él, abriéndose paso entre sus brazos.

—Toma el trabajo—dijo ella, notando la sorpresa en él—Si te hace feliz, toma el trabajo—dijo sentándose entre sus piernas— No digas que no mereces nada de eso, mereces ser feliz tanto o igual que todas las personas.

Él sonrió leve, abrazándola.

—¿Aunque sea un monstruo? —preguntó divertido.

—No eres un monstruo—dijo ella, recargándose en su pecho—Tal vez no creas en mi criterio, pero yo confíe en el criterio de mi perro—confesó melancólica— Russet no era amigable con nadie cuando recién los conocía, le ladró un poco a Hao. Y a ti, sólo te recibió como si fueras un amigo más. Si él no te hubiese recibido de ese modo, yo jamás te hubiera dejado solo con mis padres el día que te escapaste.

Aumentó la fuerza del abrazo, mientras rodeaba su cintura con más apego. Agradeciendo en silencio esas palabras tan significativas para él.

—Mis hermanos dicen que soy una estúpida sentimental por pensar de ese modo—añadió mirando la película—Un argumento inválido. Una tontería sin importancia.

—No saben apreciar una mente brillante. A mí me gusta como piensas—respondió Yoh—Me gusta mucho todo lo que piensas.

—¿Todo? —interrogó sin creerle.

—Bueno, no, no todo—confesó con sinceridad—¿Por qué se te ocurrió comprar un emparedado con bolas gigantes de carne?

—¡Ay! Qué asco—expresó pegándole un manotazo para soltarse—Ya hiciste que lo imaginara de nuevo. ¿Qué hiciste con eso?

—Se lo di a Horo Horo—dijo comenzando a sentir esa misma sensación.

—Doblemente asqueroso—pronunció ella, buscando en la mesa las pastillas de menta.

Necesitaron un doble sorbo de soda para que la sensación desapareciera por completo. Una vez que estuvieron más tranquilos, decidieron poner la ropa de la maleta en el clóset. Anna terminó de acomodar su zapatero para que él colocara al menos un par en el pequeño mueve, mientras Yoh cocinaba más verduras en una pequeña olla.

Tuvo que asignarle un cesto para su ropa sucia nuevo y dejó espacio en la cómoda de la izquierda para que él metiera sus objetos personales. Aun no estaba del todo convencida de hacerle un hueco en su cama de nuevo. No era factible acomodarse a él, cuando era sólo temporal. Todo el tiempo se lo decía, pero extrañamente, dormía mejor con el calor de su cuerpo. Tal vez como remedio temporal estaba bien, ella podía usarlo, sin crear dependencia a su compañía.

Sólo necesitaba ignorarlo más. Pero cómo podía ignorar al sujeto con el que se la pasaba metida toda el día en el departamento, que cocinaba y bailaba tarareando una canción en japonés.

—Qué horrible música.

—Es la música más genial del mundo—defendió él.

—¿En qué planeta? ¿En el de los sordos?

—Siguiente—dijo Yoh en voz alta, mientras ella refunfuñaba por esa palabra.

Aun así, no tuvo nada que lanzarle de la barra de lo contrario hubiera sido acribillado. De cualquier forma le divirtió mucho verla trabajando en la cocina, mientras él terminaba de servir los platos de sopa de verduras.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí—dijo Anna.

Él asintió, deslizando el plato a su lado.

—Mañana tengo que ir a ver la panadería y acomodar muchas cosas, eso seguro me llevará mucho tiempo—dijo anotando algunas cosas en un pequeño papel—Pero si no le dedico todo el día, no terminaré a tiempo con los demás.

—Entiendo, qué necesitas qué haga.

Anna lo miró, entregándole la nota con la dirección.

—Ve y escoge con Hao la decoración de su fiesta.

—¿Qué? Pero… espera…¿él no querrá que hagas eso tú? A mí me odiará por andar de súper metido—dijo algo alterado—Además, le dije a Sophie…

—¿Sophie? ¿Quién es esa tal Sophie? —preguntó molesta.

—La hija de mi jefe, bueno futuro jefe—le explicó rápido, mientras leía el papel—¿Tres de la tarde? ¿Quieres que coma con él?

Ella roló los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Qué? ¿Ibas a comer con esa tal Sophie? —dijo arrebatándole la dirección—Dámelo, si tan ocupado estás yo….

—No, está bien, voy yo—dictaminó volviendo a quitarle el papel—Puedo pasar después con Sophie.

—Pues parece que lo de la tal _**Sophie**_ es muy importante.

—Claro, tú no tienes ni idea—le dijo con una peculiar sonrisa, que le ganó otra mirada de repudio.

Esa noche no fue tan mala. Anna durmió más tranquila que otros días, aunque podía escuchar desde el sofá, en medio del silencio, que se movía constantemente entre sus sábanas intranquila. Al día siguiente, seguía irritada, pero al menos no vomitó, lo cual ya consideraba progreso. Aunque tuvo un ligero mareo y dolor de cabeza por la falta de azúcares. Se levantó temprano para calentar la sopa de verduras para que desayunara antes de irse. Por el momento no cambiaría de la dieta blanda, era mejor hacerlo de a poco.

—No olvides la cita—le dijo ella.

—Lleva una gelatina, por si tienes hambre después—dijo sosteniendo el envase en su mano.

Ella la tomó y se apresuró a marcharse. Entonces él también puso en marcha su operación. Lavó los trastos, sacó más vegetales y puso la lechuga a remojar mientras dejaba picado el resto de los ingredientes. Se lavó las manos, fue al clóset y desempacó las cosas que había visto le servirían para el montaje. Movió algunas cosas de la sala, hacia el espacio vacío del comedor y comenzó a adornar. A la una se bañó y cambió.

En su torpeza casi olvida los lentes de contacto. Sin embargo, llegó muy a tiempo a la cita con Hao en el hotel donde haría su fiesta. De entrada se impresionó por el lugar, era tan lujoso como las películas de la televisión. Él lo miró con un gran interrogante, casi irritado al verlo aparecer.

—Es increíble, llevo días anhelando este momento para vengas tú y lo arruines—dijo sin el menor miramiento.

—Si con anhelando este momento te refieres al momento en que Anna venga entrando con todo el estilismo del mundo, pues sí, temo decepcionarte—dijo con un gran suspiro, reacomodando la mochila de su hombro—Por cierto, buenas tardes, señor Asakura.

—Llegas tarde—dijo mirando su reloj—Cinco minutos tarde—bufó molesto—¿Y cómo voy a seleccionar el menú sin Anna?

Él carraspeó un poco, señalándose.

—No creo que tengas buen gusto en la comida, sin ofender—dijo escéptico Hao.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, hasta que el chef los llamó para la prueba en el restaurante principal. De entrada él tenía razón, no conocía mucho de cenas de gala. O al menos no que fueran en otro país que no fuera el suyo. Esto era muy nuevo.

—Queso crema en salsa de tamarindo con nuez crocante y fresas fileteadas—señaló el mesero colocando un gran plato con una bola en el centro.

Hao fue el primero en probarlo, Yoh emitió segundos después un gesto extraño.

—Ácido—dictaminó el castaño.

—Quiero agua, por favor—señaló Yoh a la copa a su lado.

Uno de los meseros no pudo evitar soltar una risa. El Asakura sólo tomó su rostro frustrado, no era ese el motivo por el que se había matado todo el fin de semana trabajando como loco, si no iba atener un momento a solas con Anna. Encima, tenía que pasar vergüenzas con ese sujeto que de clase no sabía nada.

—Eres una vergüenza, por lo menos deberías tener prudencia—le regañó al ver que estaba solos.

—Lo siento—dijo con sinceridad—Pero esa cosa me picó en la garganta, me estaba haciendo llorar—confesó bebiendo el resto del agua.

—¿Y por lo menos anotarás algo? ¿O qué te aprendes de memoria todo lo que vamos a comer?

Entonces lo vio sacar una libreta de la mochila con un par de papeles. Con lo que concluyó, que al menos en esa área, él era un desastre. El resto de la comida fue menos penoso, salvo por los tallarines, con los que batalló un poco porque se le resbalaban del tenedor.

—¡Con la cuchara, Yoh! —gritó ya desesperado de verlo salpicar la crema—¡Así, mírame!

Pero él casi deja caer el tenedor en la alfombra de la impresión.

—¡Cierra la boca, se te va caer la comida! —le ordenó de inmediato—¿Ahora qué te pasa?

—Me llamaste Yoh—dijo limpiándose la boca.

Hao lo miraba irritado, después golpeó su frente.

—Lo siento, te confundí con otro imbécil—dijo molesto—A él igual se le resbalaban los tallarines, ensuciaba todo.

Tuvo que beber el resto del agua en su copa del miedo o la impresión que tenía. Incluso su mano le tembló con la idea de ser reconocido así de fácil. Sin embargo, nada daba la impresión de que así fuera. Hao sólo se estaba quejando de sus pésimos modales de mesa. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos y muchos platillos por su mesa para que recobrara la compostura.

—Albóndigas en salsa de naranja con jengibre y puré de camote.

—Paso con la carne—dijo al mesero, antes de que colocara el platillo delante de él—Con eso estoy bien, gracias.

Hao lo miró escéptico.

—Pensé que un anémico lo que más comía era carne.

—Sí, pero no por ahora, Anna y yo tenemos náuseas con la carne—dijo tomando aire—En especial las bolas de carne. No gracias, no quiero recordarlo.

—¿Y por qué las náuseas? —preguntó desconfiado —¿Y a la par?

—Es que tú no estabas ahí, de verdad se vio grotesco. Primero se veía bien. Pero no es nada agradable cuando una persona le da asco algo que tú te quieres comer. El olor, la salsa derramándose…

—Gracias por hacerme sentir asco también—dijo Hao, dejando de lado el plato.

Yoh suspiró apenado.

—Lo siento…. Bueno Anna no ha dormido bien, el estrés y todo en general la tiene un poco tensa—dijo cansado—Tal vez deberías irla a visitar.

El mesero les llevó un variado grupo de pasteles, mientras les servía un poco de vino rosado.

—No contigo ahí, no tendríamos privacidad—dijo probando una tarta de limón—Este es un absoluto sí.

Yoh anotó eso en su libreta, también redactando todo lo que estaba en la charola.

—Para una visita de amigos, creo que no se necesita tanta privacidad—dijo él, probando la misma tarta—Tienes razón, esto sabe muy bueno—añadió comiéndose todo—No es la primera vez que estamos los tres en un mismo sitio.

Hao volvió a mirarlo con escepticismo mientras probaba el resto de los pasteles.

—No, creo que después de que termine de cerrar los contratos de esta semana estaré más libre—dijo pensativo— Tal vez la invite a cenar fuera, a ella le gustaba eso.

—Tal vez, pero quizá ahora le guste más cenar en casa—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Jum! Tienes edad suficiente para cuidarte solo, ¿no crees que puedes sobrevivir sin mamá un día?

Yoh se encogió de hombros, no iba a caer en provocaciones solo porque sí. Aunque eso le irritaba a Hao.

—Vamos a ver lo de decoración, porque debo irme a casa temprano—dijo Yoh.

—Querrás decir a su departamento—enfatizó echando a un lado la servilleta— No deberías acostumbrarte a vivir con ella. Anna necesitará su espacio.

—Lo sé—dijo levantándose— Me dijo que el encargado de la tienda nos esperaba las 4:10. Tenemos diez minutos.

Se levantaron de la mesa y dejó un par de billetes en la caja de cristal asignada para la propina, antes de cruzar las puertas de cristal. Solicitó su coche, mientras esperaba a Yoh, que al parecer estaba platicando con los meseros, dándoles la mano. Después observó al chef salir para igual, estrechar el saludo. Cuando por fin caminó hacia él, notó que llevaba una tarta de chocolate con frambuesas en sus manos.

—¿Pagaste por eso? —preguntó extrañado.

—Les agradecí por la comida y les dije que nosotros les informaríamos sobre el menú que seleccionamos. También le mandé mis felicitaciones al chef. Pero el hombre fue tan gentil que salió a conocerme en persona—le informó, mientras subía al asiento de pasajero—Entonces me disculpe por lo de la albóndiga, dijo que estaba bien, que lo entendía. Fue bastante amable, me preguntó por los postres. Y le dije que todos nos encantaron, en especial por el de limón. Entonces me regaló una tarta, porque le dije que a Anna seguro le hubiera encantado probar su tarta de chocolate. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Me dio una!

Él manejaba tranquilo, pero era imposible, incluso para él ignorar todo ese despliegue de positividad.

—¿Quieres llorar? —preguntó con burla el Asakura, al verlo tan sumido en la tarta.

—Me acordé de mi abuelo…—describió mirando la ventanilla—Él siempre me dijo saludara a todos, que hiciera sentir importantes a todos. Que en eso se basaba el éxito de las relaciones laborales y personales. Darle valor a la gente, agradecer las atenciones personalmente, estrechar lazos—dijo citándolo a la perfección—Nunca sabes si estarás en la cima o en el fango de un día a otro….

El gesto de Hao se torció con amargura.

—Debe parecerte tonto, pero es la primera vez que me regalan comida—dijo teniendo cuidado con la tarta.

—No es tonto, el hombre quiso corresponder tu cortesía—dijo con simpleza Asakura—Es lógico, a todos se les debe tener respeto. Lo que dijo tu abuelo, no es nada extraordinario, yo jamás he tratado con inferioridad a mis empleados. Lo que no encuentro lógico es que te pongas tan sentimental con algo tan intrascendente.

Sonrió con mayor melancolía.

—¿A ti quién te lo dijo? —preguntó Yoh.

—La vida, la escuela, la lógica—respondió Hao más irritado—Hay un sistema de valores establecido por la sociedad.

—La familia—completó Yoh.

—También, pero la mía no valía la pena, así que si no tienes buenos ejemplos en casa, hay personas que sí te muestran otra clase de ejemplos—justificó el Asakura—Y no sé por qué estamos hablando de estas tonterías. La verdad fue un buen gesto que agradecieras personalmente, sí, lo es. Pero ya, no vamos a darle más importancia a un gesto de cortesía.

Se detuvieron en la tienda de decoración. Era un almacén grande, así que el empleado les enseñó toda clase de artículos decorativos. Globos de colores, hasta los artículos de pastel. No sabía si era sólo él o Hao también sentía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Agradecieron el tiempo del hombre, girándose para ver la selección de globos metalizados.

—Globos rojos y ya—dijo Hao—Ni siquiera será mi cumpleaños ese día. Negros y rojos.

Yoh anotó eso en la libreta.

—No parece que disfrutes mucho esto de organizar tu cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué eres tan entrometido? —dijo mirando una canasta de dulces.

—Pues porque yo no gastaría tanto dinero, ni el tiempo de otra persona si no hiciera algo que me gustara—dijo señalando el fondo del salón—Una fiesta de cumpleaños debe ser divertida, sino qué sentido tiene.

—¿Y cómo la harías divertida? No es una fiesta infantil—le recordó apático—Recuerda que es una fiesta de adultos.

Yoh observó a su alrededor, pensando una nueva propuesta de la cena formal y la música habitual que ya habían contratado.

—Bueno si fuera mi cumpleaños, haría una fiesta casino—propuso al ver una decoración de carta—Podemos contratar mesas de juegos, una mesa de apuestas, subastas. Pero en lugar de que ellos cambien dinero, lo hagan por premios especiales.

Hao sonrió ante la idea.

—Con una alfombra roja en la entrada—siguió el Asakura.

—Autos de exhibición—continuó Yoh.

—Bebidas cóctel raras.

—Muchas luces como en las Vegas—añadió su hermano.

—Edecanes—concluyó Hao, mirándolo divertido.

Ambos rieron ante todo ese escenario. Así que pidieron los globos en rojo y negro, acorde a lo que tenía previsto Anna en su lista inicial. No añadieron nada más. Hao decía que pediría recomendación a Rutherford para el servicio de coctelería. Tendría que añadir algunas cosas más en la organización, pero al menos él se veía más entusiasmado con la idea. Intercambiaron puntos de vista todo el camino. Incluso lo llevó a la veterinaria, donde había quedado de ver a Sophie.

—Así que prefieres pasear perros, que ser mi sparring—dijo Hao.

—Suena que estás celoso—se burló Yoh de él, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¡No digas tonterías, no lo dije por eso!

Yoh empezó a reír, haciendo que él rebajara un poco su exaltación.

—Ya lo sé—dijo ofreciéndole la mano, desconcertándolo al inicio—Te veré para entrenar el miércoles.

—Prepárate para sufrir, no seré blando contigo.

—No lo seas, yo tampoco seré blando contigo—dijo tomando sus cosas—Gracias por traerme.

Se despidieron en forma amigable. Una vez que entró a la veterinaria, preguntó por la chica. Hablaron un poco y saludó a su padre acordando un plan de trabajo en las mañanas. El parque estaba cerca, tenía varios clientes a su alcance cuando le mencionó eso de correr en las mañanas y entrenar algunos perros a medio día. Necesitaba alguien que cansara a las mascotas, pero en su opinión, algunos perros no bastaba con darles atención sólo una hora.

No juzgó nada de eso y acepto feliz la oferta. Sophie se ofreció a acompañarlo. Ella le indicó dónde había una tienda de víveres cerca y compró el resto de las provisiones que le hacía falta, que en realidad eran muy pocas. Le agradeció mucho que lo dejara hasta la puerta de la casa, una vez adentro, terminó de iluminar la sala. Tuvo que hacerlo a prisa, un poco mal puestas algunas cosas. Dejó dulces en un tazón en la mesa de la sala y luego acomodó las cajas.

Miró el reloj, tenía más o menos una media hora antes de que Anna llegara, así que sacó el pescado y lo puso a cocinar. Cruzaba los dedos para que eso no le diera asco. Sophie le había recomendado usar un aderezo de frambuesa para la ensalada, así que lavó los frutos rojos y luego los machacó hasta formar una salsa. Estaba actuando muy rudimentario, aunque eso de la cocina no se le daba bien, esto era algo relativamente sencillo.

Estaba un poco nervioso. Tan demasiado nervioso que se le olvidó poner el moño en su regalo antes de meterlo a la caja. Sin embargo, estaba casi atento a todos los detalles, a casi todos, porque el pescado también se le sobrecosió. Aun así, le dio tiempo de poner ambos platos en mesa, junto con un par de tazas. Dejó las mentas por si acaso. Y encendió una vela aromática que encontró en el baño con olor a maderos del bosque.

Con eso debía ser suficiente. Sólo que al escuchar las pisadas de Anna y el hecho de que Horo Horo la estuviera molestando le causó pánico, ya suficiente era lo que sentía como para que lo contemplara alguien más. De inmediato corrió a la puerta y la abrió, saludó al vecino, sin darle tiempo de incluirse en la cena de hoy volvió a cerrar la puerta con ella adentro. La rubia lo miró con curiosidad al notar su agitación.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿No te fue bien?

—Cierra los ojos—le pidió estando frente a frente con ella—No es una opción, ciérralos.

—¿Me vas a secuestrar acaso? —preguntó extrañada de su actitud—O es que esa tal Sophie está en mi sofá—dijo molesta—Creo que no hemos hablado de algunas reglas de la casa.

—¿Qué? No, no, no hay nadie en la sala—dijo colocando una mano directamente sobre sus ojos, quitándole su bolso del hombro.

—¡Yoh, tu mano huele a pescado! —exclamó moviéndose, mientras él la guio, colocándose de espaldas a ella—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Caminaron hacia la sala lento, dejó el bolso en la percha con una pequeña maniobra, en tanto Anna esperaba paciente que él terminara de moverse.

—¿Ya puedo ver?

—Sí, ya puedes—dijo quitando su mano—¡Tarán! ¿Qué te parece?

Para ser sinceros, no tenía idea de qué decir, ni porqué había hecho eso.

—Aun faltan varios meses—respondió sorprendida, mientas él la guiaba al sillón más grande.

—Pues, qué tal y no estoy para festejarlo—dijo apagando la luz para que pudiera ver con mayor detalle las luces de colores colgadas en la pared.

—¿Y decidiste festejar navidad por adelantado? —preguntó la rubia, sentándose con él—Entonces… ¿ya te vas?

No quería que sonara triste, tampoco necesitada. No lo estaba. Ella estaba muy bien sola. Sin embargo, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yoh.

—No, todavía no—negó, ofreciéndole un dulce del tazón.

Sonrió leve al ver que eran dulces de caramelo.

—No había bastones, qué crimen, ¿verdad? —dijo divertido—Uno pensaría que Santa quiere comer dulces todo el año.

—Y luego te quejas de por qué no te considero peligroso—respondió tomando un caramelo.

Se quitó las zapatillas y encogió sus pies en el sofá, mientras él le pasaba una taza de cocoa con leche. Lo curioso es que tenía bombones. Tenía demasiadas interrogantes, pero prefirió pasarlas por alto, a veces las explicaciones eran innecesarias.

—Espero que tu estómago esté mejor—dijo él, chocando suave su taza.

—Está mejor—respondió recargando su cabeza en su hombro—No vomité.

Hizo un gesto de triunfo con el puño. Era difícil ser tan fría con él, eso era algo que ya estaba aprendiendo a tolerar en su nuevo punto de vista. Bebió el chocolate y disfrutó la calidez pasando por su garganta. Admirando su forma de decorar el árbol de navidad pequeño con luces blancas cálidas y esferas doradas. Los muñecos de fieltro estaban distribuidos de diferente manera a como lo acostumbraba y extrañamente no le molestó, a pesar de que era quisquillosa con el modo de acomodarlos.

—¿Tienes hambre? Preparé una ensalada con pescado—señaló los platos frente a ellos.

—Eso explica porque mi cara huele a pescado.

Él olió su cabello y su frente, dándole un pequeño beso en el proceso.

—No es cierto, hueles a… pan, con pescado sobrecosido—dijo con gracia, ganándose un pequeño golpe en la costilla—Espera, también hueles a esa deliciosa fragancia que te echas todas las mañanas.

—Traje pan—le dijo, viéndolo con fijeza—Tú botaste mis cosas, así que ve a traerlo.

—Claro.

Se paró con cuidado, dejando la taza en la mesa, cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido. Entonces vio que la atención de Anna se centró en el pie de árbol. Volvió a mirarlo, interrogante, así que sólo le sonrió, regresando a la sala y extendiéndole una mano, que ella tomó para levantarse del sofá. Igual que él, dejó la taza en una superficie más plana y caminó con él hasta la esquina donde estaba el árbol de navidad.

—¡Hora de abrir regalos!

—Pero yo no compré ningún regalo para ti—se quejó la rubia.

—No le tomes importancia—dijo tomando una pequeña caja—Mira, creo que éste es para ti.

Abrió la caja de cartón pequeña y encontró un barniz de uñas color rojo.

—Mi color—dijo Anna, levantándolo con orgullo.

—Aquí hay otro, mira…—dijo dándole algo que estaba envuelto en papel.

Por su forma dedujo que eso podía ser una revista. No es equivocó al ver que era un folleto de recetas de cocina. _Desayunos saludables para principiantes._ Eso la hizo reír un poco.

—Nuestra especialidad—dijo Anna, abriéndolo y viendo los panqueques con chispas.

—Dominaremos esos panqueques—aseguró él.

—¿Despegarás todos los que lance al techo? —preguntó pasando las páginas.

—Por supuesto—afirmó Yoh, con una sonrisa confiada—Este techo es más pequeño, puedo bajarlos más fácil. Bajaré todos los que lances.

Mordió sus labios, conteniendo un poco el pequeño nudo en su garganta, mientras pasaba las páginas de la revista.

—Y hay otro regalo—dijo cerrando el fascículo en sus piernas—Éste es más grande, acércate.

Observó una caja de madera de tamaño grande. La tapa no estaba totalmente puesta, así que descubrirlo fue fácil. Se inclinó hacia delante, advirtiendo con sorpresa el contenido del regalo. Pensando que quizá estaba alucinando, lo tomó entre sus manos y la suavidad del pelaje dorado le reveló cuán auténtica era la criatura pequeñita entre sus brazos.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Volví tan rápido como pude. Me da gusto saber que les va agradando la historia. También me da gusto poderlos saludar. Sobre el fic… bueno, cuando estaba pensando estas partes, desde el punto del aborto. Siento que Anna necesitaba un cambio radical en su vida. Recordando que cuando empezó a salir a Hao, ella ya estaba algo tocada con una relación pasada con Lyserg y por eso me pareció adecuado llevarla hasta estos puntos. Porque siento que ella es muy callada o trataba de supéralo todo rápido, pero como todo, necesitas llorarlo un rato y luego levantarte de nuevo. Así me imaginé este desarrollo. Y creo que hasta el momento me va gustando las partes que he ido añadiendo a la historia, partiendo desde la original, en donde todo queda muy inconcluso. Es un placer leerlos, jaja me da risa que no soportan a la familia de Anna. También opino que son muy sobreprotectores. _

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, como siempre, es un placer leerlos. _


	38. Nada personal

**Capítulo Treinta y ocho**

Su estómago era un manojo de nerviosos. Tenía algo de temor al rechazo y no la culparía, la muerte de Russet apenas tenía una semana. Y él sabía bien que a los amigos no se les cambiaba de un día a otro. Además, la pena aun pesaba en ella, podía verlo cuando se sentaba pensativa, junto a la ventana en su escritorio. Aun así esperó, ella parecía más sorprendida que molesta.

Luego lo vio con una mirada confusa. Como si no supiera realmente qué decir, y para ser sinceros no era la única.

—Anna… si no lo quieres tener, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de él—dijo apresurado—Te lo juro, no causará problemas, me lo llevaré conmigo. Sólo no lo tomes a mal, no quise hacerte sentir mal por lo de Russet.

Intentó tomar al cachorro, cuando ella colocó en su pecho al bebé y lo abrazó, mirándolo con ternura.

—Es un Golden Retriever—dijo suave ella—Russet era un labrador. Es diferente a él, pero parecido—continuó aspirando el aroma del canino—Es hermoso.

Anna acarició la cabeza del pequeño que la miró con fijeza y luego bostezó haciéndola sonreír. Muchas palabras lindas y tiernas salieron de su boca hacia su nueva mascota, que estaba acurrucado en ella, sólo dejándose querer. Yoh la contempló en silencio, disfrutando de su felicidad.

—Lo amo—pronunció la rubia.

Él sonrió en respuesta.

—Ahora debes ponerle un nombre, ¿tal vez algún nombre de manzana?

—Siempre odié los nombres de manzanas—dijo rolando los ojos, mientras colocaba al pequeño en la duela de madera.

No le extrañó que fuera de inmediato a buscarlo a él. Parecía que Yoh tenía imán para esas cosas y sí, también era bastante cariñoso. Se notaba por el modo en que lo cargaba y besaba su cabeza, mientras el pequeño le mordía la barbilla.

—Muak.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desorientado.

—Quiero que se llame Muak—dijo cargándolo de vuelta—Como un beso.

—Es un lindo nombre—contestó Yoh, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la sien—Muak.

Anna sonrió con levedad, inclinándose a él para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, que lo sorprendió y apenó al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias…—pronunció apenas audible.

—Gracias a ti, verte sonreír es un gran regalo.

Él la contempló en silencio varios segundos, notando cómo ella también estaba un poco avergonzada por el modo en que había bajado su mirada.

—¿Y mi cena? —preguntó acostando al perrito en sus piernas.

—¡Oh sí! —dijo parándose para mover la mesa hacia la rubia—No adivinarás el postre.

—¿Gelatina? —cuestionó dudosa.

Pero él se había ido a la nevera para traerle personalmente el postre.

—No, preparé un pastel de mousse de chocolate con frambuesas —dijo orgulloso, colocándolo, frente a ella.

—Fraude, tú no puedes hacer eso, aún se te quema el agua—respondió escéptica.

—Eso es un insulto a mis dotes culinarios.

—Insulto es decir que los tienes—dijo viéndolo con alevosía.

A Yoh no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su derrota, así que mientras comían la ensalada, le relató todo el suceso que le dio gratis la tarta, incluido el incidente que tuvo Hao al decir su nombre.

—Literalmente, se me cayó la comida de la boca—le describió con risas.

—Qué asqueroso.

—Es que me regañó como lo hacía cuando éramos niños—dijo con cierta nostalgia—Además, acuérdate que yo no sé usar muy bien los cubiertos, toda la vida use palillos. Y él me dijo: Yoh, usa la cuchara. Después me dijo que lo olvidara. Pero no sé, me dio miedo. Me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y huir.

Hasta ahí todo le había parecido cómico, hasta esa última parte.

—¿Saldrías corriendo si te reconocen?

Suspiró y revolvió su propio cabello algo cansado.

—Sí, la verdad sí huiría tan pronto como pudiera—admitió finalmente—No es una cosa de juego, tampoco estar cerca de él es algo seguro. Lo estoy exponiendo.

A pesar de lo mucho que extrañaba hablar con él.

—Lo hago contigo…

—No empieces con eso—le pidió Anna con frustración—Estoy harta de hablar temas que siempre llegan a la misma resolución—dijo sobresaltando un poco a su cachorro, por lo que trató de moderar su tono—Sólo dime qué harás por tu cuenta.

—Pues….

—Vivir en Inglaterra es caro, tienes que tener referencias para una renta. Las rentas no son económicas, a menos que vivas en un pueblo muy alejado. Pero igual pagas impuestos y hasta donde yo recuerdo no tenías ni una identificación cuando te encontré. No tienes permiso para vivir aquí, antes di que te dieron un empleo y aceptaron pagarte en efectivo, la gente común no es tan bondadosa, siempre ven por su propio pellejo—dijo recordando a su propia estirpe—Así que no es tan sencillo.

—Ser un vago es más sencillo.

Anna lo miró de mal modo.

—No creo que seas un completo vago—dijo mirando el postre—No conozco tu historia, pero intuyo que no fue buena y no me quieres decir porque no quieres que te compadezca más de lo que crees que siento.

—Tú siempre aciertas—describió Yoh mirando la taza de cocoa—Pero no olvides que yo también hice cosas malas.

—Yo también he hecho cosas malas, todos en realidad…—dijo pensativa, mirando a su cachorro durmiendo—Supongo que es cuestión de perdonarnos nuestros errores.

Yoh sonrió con tristeza y la abrazó de lado, mientras ella se recargaba en él.

—Promete que cuando te vayas, no te irás sin despedirte.

—Te lo prometo—aseguró con un gran suspiro—Ahora… hay algo del trabajo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Si creía que estando Muak en sus piernas iba a frenar su impulso asesino estaba en un gran error. El cachorro casi brinco cuando Anna exclamó sin creerlo. Debió parecerle raro, verlos correr por todo el departamento mientras ella le pegaba con un cojín. Llegaron hasta la cama, donde no tuvo más remedio que cargarla en su espalda, cuando le brincó encima para hacerle una llave.

—Yoh Asakura, no puedo creerlo—dijo tomándole el cabello con brusquedad—¡Te dejo una hora con tu hermano y mira lo que hacen!

—Au, Anna, Au, asustarás a Muak, míralo.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, donde estaba el perrito mirándolos, recostado en sus patas ladrando un poco.

—Au, ya te dije que la violencia familiar no es buena para los niños.

Entonces la bajó de su espalda con cuidado.

—¡Qué parte de yo no me dedico a eso no entienden! —exclamó exaltada—¿Coches de exhibición? ¿Un casino? ¿Premios? ¡Tu hermano es millonario, no querrá que le monte una fiesta barata de eso!

—¡Tú puedes, yo sé que puedes!

Ella agarró una de las almohadas y se la aventó sin el menor miramiento.

—No es el único trabajo que tengo y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien—dijo sentándose en la cama, con los brazos cruzados—Se supone que era algo sencillo, ahora es muy muy muy difícil de organizar. La logística…

—Yo sé, yo sé—dijo sentándose a su lado—Pero aquí estoy yo, Anna—le dijo confiado—Yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

Muak se acercó a ellos y subió en sus dos patas para llamar la atención de ambos. Anna suspiró y cargó al pequeño en su regazo, mientras trataba de organizar todo en su mente.

—Lo harás bien—dijo Yoh—Eres la mujer más capaz que he conocido en mi vida. Verás que los dejarás impresionados. Hasta dirán, qué chica hizo esta maravilla realidad.

—¿Esto es otra de tus manipulaciones baratas de la mente? Porque eres pésimo para argumentar—dijo Anna incrédula.

—Es la verdad y Muak lo sabe, ¿verdad? —dijo tomando al pequeño entre sus manos, levantándolo, cuando de la nada, sintió el chorrito bañarle hasta la cara.

Yoh dejó al cachorro en el suelo, que se fue corriendo-brincando más aliviado. Mientras Anna lo veía casi sin poder contener su cara de satisfacción.

—Por favor, no digas nada—pronunció limpiándose con su playera.

—Ése es un digno hijo mío—dijo con orgullo la rubia.

Ese día en particular fue una buena noche. Pese a que Anna no quiso que su cachorro compartiera la habitación con ella y él tuvo que dormir en el suelo para que Muak no llorara y dejara dormir a Anna. Notó en ella un semblante diferente al despertar. Tal vez tenía que ver con el modo en que le hablaba al pequeño o en lo tierno que se veía casi corriendo a su alrededor, buscando su atención.

—Te veo más tarde—dijo tomando la gelatina y las galletas que le había preparado en una bolsa de papel.

—Ten un bonito día.

Extrañamente se sentía mucho más motivada. Terminó de organizar la panadería y le dio indicaciones a la señora Jenkins para no perder el orden el inventario en las dos sucursales. Una vez más, le regaló unos bollos recién horneados. Tomó el subterráneo e iba leyendo una revista, cuando notó la mirada penetrante de un hombre maduro a la distancia, como examinándola. Pensó bajarse del vagón, cuando chocó con su hermano Ethan.

—Así que… ya no me quieres hablar—dijo él.

—Si me vas a decir lo mismo, entonces ahórrate tus palabras.

—Cómo cambias a tu familia por un hombre que apenas conoces—murmuró furioso—¿Por qué eres así?

Anna roló los ojos con fastidio, mientras buscaba con la mirada al sujeto que la veía. Pero él ya no estaba.

—Estoy molesta contigo, con Justin, con mamá hasta con papá—dijo parándose para bajarse en una estación—Si no te parece mi modo de actuar, respétalo, porque ya soy una adulta.

—Sí, bueno… cuando las cosas se pongan mal, ya sabes, aquí estamos tus idiotas para solucionarte el mundo.

No respondió, se bajó y se recargó en la pared, examinando a todas las personas que pasaban. Permaneció ahí diez minutos, hasta que se cansó de jugar al detective. Quizá sólo era un pervertido sin oficio. Tomó un taxi de regreso a casa. Al llegar, su pequeña bola de pelos la recibió feliz. Ella también lo estaba, cada que veía su tierna carita, algo en su pecho vibraba con emoción. Contempló a su alrededor, la casa era un caos, mientras Yoh limpiaba el piso. No quiso manifestar repugnancia, porque eso no era nada nuevo. Tuvo perros toda su vida, sin embargo, tal vez por la sensibilidad del caso, sí, sintió nauseas de nuevo. Tuvo que tomar un poco de aire e irse a su recámara antes de que eso acabara con mayor suciedad.

—¿Estás mejor? —dijo trayéndole una paleta de limón.

Ella asintió.

—Mientras estuve trabajando hizo un desastre en la sala, pero dice Sophie que es cuestión de educarlo, ya traje dos tapetes. Le explique sobre eso puse un poco de su excremento ahí, así que…

—Está bien, realmente no me da asco, sólo es momentáneo por todo—dijo comiendo su paleta—Debemos tener paciencia y enseñarle.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y continuó sus labores de limpieza. Mientras Muak entraba a la recámara y sacaba del mueble de los zapatos un par de Yoh y lo agitaba con su hocico.

—Russet 2—dijo con simpleza, parándose para quitarle el calzado.

Fueron días relativamente fáciles, ya sin mayores inconvenientes culinarios. Aunque su dieta estaba muy basada en vegetales y carne asada, obviaron demasiados alimentos con grasa, incluida la pizza de la que tenía antojo desde días atrás. No quiso mencionarle a Yoh el incidente en tren. Menos al verlo regresar a casa con una gran sonrisa, pese a lo sudado que estaba del gimnasio.

No le preguntó realmente qué pasaba en esa relación con Hao, le bastaba saber que era feliz haciendo todas esas actividades. Podía verlo a la perfección en sus gestos, la dulzura con que le hablaba a Muak, las muestras de cariño que tenía hacia ella.

—Ni te me acerques, estás todo sudado—le advirtió la rubia, al verlo con serias intenciones de abrazarla—¡Yoh!

—¡Anna! —respondió cumpliendo su promesa—¡Le gané el combate a Hao! ¡Gané! ¡Nunca le había ganado!

Ya imaginaba la molestia que tendría el castaño al verse perdedor. Sin embargo, le pegó un manotazo en el pecho para que la dejara libre. No lo hizo, hasta minutos después en que toda se euforia se diluyó un poco.

—Claro que seguro, no me la perdonará el lunes en el Tennis.

—¿No querrás decir, squash? —preguntó tomando apenas separándose de él.

—Es lo mismo, se juega con raqueta—dijo cargándola, lejos de la cocina, sorprendiéndola un poco—Mira, ya no soy tan débil, puedo hacer mucho.

—¡Bájame en este momento! —dijo abrazando su cuello—¡Yoh!

Él siguió riendo, mientras la bajaba suavemente en la sala.

—¡Wow! Pero debiste verlo… él estaba ganando y luego, ya cansado, saqué los punch—dijo haciendo la pose—Pensó que tardaría en adaptarme al entrenamiento, pero como a los dos nos mandaron a box cuando niños, pues sólo fue cuestión de recordarlo. ¡Y gané! ¡Gané! —añadió subiendo los brazos—¡Gané, Muak!

Roló los ojos, sorprendida de lo expresivo que podía ser. Claro que su cachorro no se quedó atrás y lo siguió con esos brincos tan particulares de él al baño. Jamás lo hubiera planificado de ese modo. Su departamento siempre en silencio ahora estaba invadido por ladridos de perro y risas escandalosas. Pero extrañamente, le gustaba que fuera así.

El sábado al atardecer, buscó por todos lados sus perlas blancas.

—¿Yoh, has visto mi collar?

—Lo dejaste en la cocina, junto al frutero—respondió desde la sala.

Lo increíble es que se estuviera volviendo algo floja con esas cuestiones. Hasta una playera estaba en la cocina, aunque eso quizá tenía otra clase de explicaciones.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó al verla lista.

—No es necesario, pedí un taxi—dijo tomando la carpeta de documentos—Te veo más tarde.

Se despidieron y le pidió que llamara a casa para saber que había llegado bien. Eso hizo cuando entró al restaurante y vio que Hao aún no estaba todavía. Dos minutos después, en tiempo perfecto, él arribó con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y una sonrisa segura.

—Tan hermosa como siempre—dijo él.

—No dijimos que esto fuera una velada romántica—dijo algo extrañada—¿Flores?

—La mujer de la entrada me las vendió, tenía un niño pequeño a su cuidado—añadió Hao, sentándose frente a ella, entregándole el detalle floral— Relájate, linda. Es sábado en la noche, hasta un adicto al trabajo como yo necesita sus ratos libres.

Aceptó el regalo, mientras el mesero les daba la carta y les hablaba de las sugerencias del chef. Ambos acordaron tomar el menú sugerido. Añadieron al final una selección con frutas y chocolate para compartir.

—Así que… ¿tuviste un rudo desafío? —preguntó señalando la pequeña mancha en su pómulo derecho.

Él bebió un poco de agua y torció el gesto.

—Admito que es un digno rival, pero le di oportunidad—dijo algo molesto—Es anémico, no creerás que se me olvida que no le puedo pegar tanto.

—Claro, tú siempre pensando en los detalles—dijo con ironía—¿Por qué le pediste que fuera tu saco de boxeo? No creo que fuera para ser delicado con él.

Bufó cansado, recordando el entrenamiento y las peleas de la semana.

—¡Ja! Apuesto a que si le hubiera aplicado toda mi fuerza, ya estarías aquí reclamándome por ser un inhumano.

—Por supuesto que no, no te reclamaría nada. Además, él es muy libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, sabe que un deporte de contacto tiene sus riesgos—dijo segura— Pero pienso que sólo quieres probar tu superioridad masculina frente a él. Lo cual se me hace tonto.

Él la miró desafiante, mientras ella le sonreía confiada.

—Es cosa de hombres, no lo entenderías.

—Ni quiero entenderlo—dejó claro ella—Sus cosas raras están bien entre ustedes.

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, también que se sonrojara, algo que le causaba gracia.

—Si sigues dudando de mi hombría, no me importará nada llevarte a mi carro y demostrarte cómo te hago repetir mi nombre varias veces.

El mesero llevó un vino que sirvió en ambas copas, antes de colocarlo en el cubo de hielo a su lado.

—¿Eso también es para demostrar tu superioridad masculina?

—Estás muy confiada hoy, señorita Kyoyama—dijo bebiendo su vino—No juegues con fuego a menos que quieras quemarte.

—Entonces hablemos de negocios—dijo sacando la carpeta de su bolso—Porque conozco a dos especímenes masculinos, que sacaron sus fantasías para una fiesta de ensueño.

Él rió por la mención.

—Uno debe disfrutar su cumpleaños, porque hacerlo aburrido si vas a pagar por ello—dijo recibiendo los papeles—Adoro el orden que tienes para presentar la información. Jeanne es nefasta en eso.

—Es que tú no eres paciente—dijo la rubia—¿Y qué te parece? Revisamos toda la semana para la renta de máquinas. Ya está el presupuesto nuevo. La distribución nueva, solicité los tres salones continuos, así que el precio aumenta, pero es preferible utilizar todo el espacio disponible a que la gente esté amontonada. Cancelé los globos, pedí mesas especiales y renté todo el equipo para un Candy bar.

—¿Candy Bar? ¿Parezco que tengo diez años? —preguntó ofendido.

Ella lo miró inquisitiva.

—Sé de buena fuente que alguien te llevó una generosa bolsa de caramelos y que te los terminaste todos.

—Bien, quiero un Candy bar—admitió, viendo todo lo que llevaría—Pide dulces japoneses, si es mi cumpleaños, por lo menos quiero dulces que me encanten.

—Dame una lista.

—Te mandaré imágenes de los que quiero.

Asintió, anotando eso en una libreta. Luego vio su sonrisa crecer al ver el apartado de los coches.

—¿Hiciste una cita con siete marcas? Wow… estoy impresionado, cómo conseguiste eso en menos de una semana.

—Dije que era para el presuntuoso que sale en las revistas de prensa rosa—contestó confiada, ante su gesto de sorpresa—Publicidad gratis, nos darán el auto que quieras para exhibición. Pero necesita ir prensa a cubrir el evento.

—Bien, de cualquier manera, tengo amigos en la prensa—dijo con un gran suspiro— Así que martes y miércoles y jueves. ¿Tendrás tiempo? ¿O podemos ir nosotros?

Era curioso que ese nosotros no la involucraran a ella.

—No lo tomes personal, pero creo que él… bueno también es parte de la idea—dijo un poco contrariado—Sería…

—Divertido—complementó ella.

—Sí, sería divertido hacerlo nosotros—dijo desviando la mirada—Eso no me hace gay. No tengo atracción sexual por él.

Sonrió un poco, palmeando su mano sobre la mesa con cariño.

—Nadie dice que lo seas, si te sientes cómodo con él, es porque él es una persona agradable—describió sin mayor conflicto.

—Sí, lo reconozco, el tipo es agradable.

En ese momento, el mesero llevó los platillos. A comparación de otras cenas, se centraron en hablar de la fiesta por entero, porque a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez sí se veía motivado con el tema. Comió en silencio, escuchando a Hao sobre las propuestas de Rutherford para el bartman que crearía las bebidas. Igual, propuso que fuera Yoh con él a seleccionar la carta de alcohol. Dijo que a más tardar en semana y media le daría los nombres de las bebidas para imprimir el menú.

Cuando llegó el postre, le mostró el boceto final de invitación sobria y la lista que había mandado Jeanne para sus invitados con las direcciones. Quitó un par de nombres, aumentó dos.

—Ella me dijo que no recordaba el nombre de la madrina de Alumi, porque no lo tenías en tu agenda actual—dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello rubio—Ella y una modelo rusa, que me dijo que hará tu nueva campaña para tu hotel.

—Sí, ambas, muy amigas mías.

Él le dictó los nombres y las direcciones de sus respectivas empresas. Mientras miraba la profesionalidad con que tomaba su trabajo.

—Ese día… ¿era la fiesta de Alumi a la que querías que fuera contigo?

—Sí, pero tú estabas ocupada—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Quería invitarte, no como la madrina de Alumi, pero sí como mi pareja.

Anna lo miró con fijeza, mientras veía la lista de pendientes.

—Vi que saliste en una revista de sociales.

—Rutherford—dijo tomándose la cara con vergüenza—No me dijo que iría un fotógrafo de revista. Luego me achacó que yo no soy el único millonario con vida social.

—Es curioso porque tú y yo nunca salimos en ninguna revista—dijo mirando la hoja de medios sugeridos para cubrir el evento.

—Fui cuidadoso. No quise exponerte a la vida pública así de la nada—contestó sereno—Tú no eras una chica más. Ni quería que tu nombre anduviera en boca de medio mundo. Tampoco éramos tan demostrativos en el espacio público.

La verdad no sabía qué decirle.

—¿Te molesta eso? —preguntó escéptico al verla pensativa.

—No, es mejor así, al menos no entro en ninguna lista.

Él comenzó a reír.

—No hay ninguna lista, pero... mejor hablemos de otra cosa, la verdad nos lo estamos pasando muy bien como para ponernos a discutir cosas pasadas. Ya lo dijimos, que lo superaríamos y estaríamos bien—dijo seguro—Invité a esa chica porque es una amiga personal muy cercana.

—Todas son muy cercanas.

—Sí, con todas mis amigas me acosté, no lo voy a negar—admitió sin pena—Pero también sabemos mantener una amistad en el ámbito sano.

—Como nosotros.

Hao la miró con incredulidad.

—Nosotros no estamos en esa categoría—dijo con ímpetu—Nosotros somos diferentes a esas relaciones. No somos amigos, somos más que eso.

—Bueno, no importa—respondió ella, desestimando el tema—Salvo por esos dos nombres, me gustaría que seleccionaras los medios que quieres que acudan, ya revisé los contactos de algunos y bueno, también quisiera saber qué hacemos con la mesa de regalos. ¿Has pensado en alguna tienda?

—Grey sugirió que fueran donaciones a organizaciones benéficas.

Sonrió, agradada por la idea.

—Podemos poner eso en una tarjeta adicional.

—Sí, confieso que a pesar de todo… el tipo no tiene malas ideas—respondió con una sonrisa de lado—Lo invité a jugar conmigo squash el resto de la semana. Supongo que te contó eso.

—Lo mencionó ayer.

Entonces él le contó de su habilidad motora. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era los reflejos que tenía. A ella sólo se le vino a la mente, cuando Yoh mencionaba que podía saltar de un edificio. Era extraño, porque Hao parecía muy enfrascado en toda esa temática y en la relación casi fraternal que estaba despertando Yoh en él, que quizá no advertía el brillo en su mirada.

—Silver se volvió muy lento, siempre anda distraído por todo desde que es padre—añadió con sarcasmo—Yoh en cambio…es veloz.

—Christian—corrigió Anna con una pequeña risa.

—Perdón, últimamente revuelvo nombres—dijo sonriendo con torpeza.

Él decía que no entraban en esa categoría, pero ella ya sentía que sí entraba a la perfección en esa categoría. Porque ella ya no era su centro de atención. Terminaron la charola de fruta, mientras seguían platicando sobre sus encuentros de boxeo y la selección del menú. Sí, admitió que se comió la bolsa de caramelos y que estaba motivado para ir a ver un partido de soccer con él, porque Yoh le había dicho que no conocía un estadio.

—Ethan se moriría de envidia—dijo sin pensarlo.

—Grey dijo que no le agradaba mucho a tus hermanos, pensé que todos se llevaban bien.

No era mentira, ella también creía que todo estaba en orden.

—Tal vez, después de probar sus habilidades, me anime a retarlos a un partido de squash. Sin ánimo de ofender—le dijo a ella.

—Adelante, como dije, no tengo nada que ver con su confrontación de egos—dictó recogiendo sus cosas.

—Hiciste que me tomara la botella de vino yo solo, ¿es una estrategia para que hablara de más? ¿O quedara en vergüenza? —preguntó el castaño, moviendo el envase vacío—¿Sigues un poco enferma?

—Estoy bien, pero quiero evitar cualquier inconveniente—respondió tomando el pequeño ramo.

Anna aspiró el pequeño ramillete, después acomodó las flores que le dio en el florero de la mesa.

—¿No te gustaron?

—Es mejor compartirlas que llevarlas a mi casa—dijo tomando unos billetes de su cartera—Se ven mejor así.

—Yo pago, Anna. Así son las citas de trabajo—respondió dejando el dinero completo más la propina en la cartera negra.

Tomó su abrigo y esperó afuera. Había una lluvia muy fina en el ambiente. Él se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero ella rechazó la oferta, diciéndole que ya había pedido un vehículo desde la aplicación. Hao insistió en acompañarla hasta que llegara, pero ella le negó esa opción, diciéndole que pronto traerían su carro del estacionamiento.

No tuvo más remedio que acatar lo que decía, cuando su vehículo llegó antes. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar las varias veces que la dejó en casa al término de una cena o las noches en su casa. Lo entusiasmado que se veía en cada encuentro, las ganas que siempre tenía de agarrarla a besos aun en vía pública. Los recuerdos a veces eran inevitables. Las sensaciones seguían presentes, como también muchos de sus sentimientos.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por aquella transitada calle. Necesitaba una gran bocanada de aire. Hasta que sintió una mano tocar la suya y un paraguas sobre ella. Sus manos estaban frías, deduciendo que llevaba horas esperando a que saliera.

—No te pedí que vinieras por mí—dijo entrelazando sus dedos a fin de darle calor.

—Tú nunca eres de las que piden algo—contestó Yoh, caminando con ella.

Giró a verlo un poco, mientras él le sonreía con un gesto lleno de comprensión. No había necesidad de decir nada, él ya lo sabía.

—Vamos a casa.

**Continuara**

* * *

_Regresé. Sé que muchos dirán que sí, ando todo el día escribiendo, ay sí quisiera pero también tenia que arreglar unas cosas de la casa. La verdad es que escribir me relaja mucho. Sobre el fic… ay sí, siempre consideré darle a Anna un cachorrito, creo que los perros son buenos para curar tristezas. El apoyo de Yoh también es muy importante, siento que a veces no sólo es el impulso que uno se pueda dar, sino el que te dan las demás personas a tu alrededor. Es como un brincolín extra. De la relación con Hao, siento que es progresiva, de hecho al principio era mucha pasión y todo era genial, pero los problema los acabaron de lastimar mucho. Ahora cada uno ve sus prioridades y eso también es genial. Tengo dos finales en mente para éste, vienen cosas interesantes, sólo que tenía que plantear bien las emociones de cada personaje, de lo contrario no valía la pena la extensión. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sus comentarios son valiosos para mí. Los quiero y un millón de gracias por el apoyo._


	39. Lazos inquebrantables

**Capítulo Treinta y nueve**

Pensó que realizar una fiesta sería un trabajo tedioso, ahora comprendía mejor el gusto de Rutherford. Claro que él no haría eso de por vida, lo hacía porque en ese momento le acomodaba bien darse un gusto. Y lo estaba disfrutando, hecho no se había sentido de ese modo en mucho tiempo.

Pasaron toda la hora de la comida escogiendo artículos masculinos. Entre relojes, plumas y algunas prendas de ropa de marcas exclusivas. Añadieron a su lista un par de teléfonos de alta gama y una cámara fotográfica profesional, paquetes de libros. Imaginó que un par de palos de golf y unas raquetas no estaría mal. Su visita a la tienda deportiva les demoró más que la hora del almuerzo.

Sin embargo, él no era para nada una persona aburrida. Siempre tenía un comentario acorde, a veces hasta reflexivo sobre algunas temáticas. Era curioso porque incuso con Silver no tenía esa cercanía, quizá también por el rango de edad. Silver era mayor por unos cuantos años. Pero eso nunca significó un inconveniente. Tampoco con el resto de sus colegas, todos eran buenas personas. Eso sólo que Grey tenía algo más que no lograba identificar.

Fue una semana en la que pasaron bastante tiempo juntos, no sólo escogiendo premios, sino viendo coches, seleccionando modelos. Comprando trajes sastre. Jugando squash, entrenando kick boxing. Eran mucho tiempo con una persona, ni siquiera a una chica le dedicaba tanto, ni siquiera a Anna, con quien sólo tenía contacto por los correos que se enviaban o las llamadas, corroborando la logística.

Pensó recompensarla con un viaje sorpresa, algo que les avivara la llama de la pasión y quizá, así solucionar de una vez todos los problemas. Por ahora, debía enfocarse en el juego. Incluso cuando sacó el último pase y lo vio regresándole el tiro, se preguntó por qué estaba jugando con su enemigo como si fuera su mejor amigo. Primero lo asumió como una cortesía, en su infinita bondad quería hacer un acto de caridad con este desconocido. Pero superado esa etapa, parecía que era una constante lucha de habilidades. Lo peor es que le divertía y sentía que aun no tenía suficiente de él.

—¡Gané! —exclamó victorioso Yoh.

Mientras Silver le aplaudía la hazaña. Dos en modo continuo, no lo podía creer.

—Creo que alguien está perdiendo el toque—se burló Silver.

—Calla, yo gané los tres partidos anteriores y no ando alardeando como señora de sociedad.

—Claro que estaba alardeando—dijo Yoh, secándose la frente—-Hasta dijiste: Deberían ponerle mi nombre a la sala. _**Hao Asakura, señor todo poderoso, dios del squash. **_

—Amo del universo, maestro sexual—complementó el Asakura con una sonrisa confiada—El mejor amante del mundo.

—Con ese ego, no creo que alguien pueda entrar a la sala del maestro—se burló Yoh.

Hao se limitó a cruzar los brazos diciendo que sus palabras no tenían la más mínima gracia, pese a que Silver demostraba lo contrario.

—Vaya que es tarde. ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Rutherford me dijo que los invitara a cenar, va a preparar un pernil en salsa de mango—describió el hombre—Me dijo, que se muere por conocerlo, señor Grey.

Yoh sonrió de lado, agradado por la propuesta.

—Gracias, lamento no poder ir—dijo apenado—Pero agradezco mucho la invitación.

—¿Y por qué no puedes ir? —preguntó extrañado Hao, mientras guardaba las raquetas en su funda—No tienes que pedir permiso, te recuerdo que ya estás grande.

—Eso es lo de menos, es sólo que he pasado bastante tiempo fuera de casa, que quisiera estar en la cena—dijo secando por completo su cara—Muak y Anna deben estar esperándome.

Sabía que por el gesto interrogante, querían saber más acerca del nombre añadido. Así que les explicó brevemente que tenían un cachorro en casa. Hao bufó casi sin poder creer que tuvieran a un animal en un sitio tan pequeño.

—Discúlpame con Rutherford.

—Oh, no, yo entiendo—dijo Silver—¿Y qué tal si nosotros vamos a cenar con ustedes? ¿Te parece bien mañana?

—Silver—objetó Hao sin creerlo.

—Emmm sí, yo creo que no hay ningún problema—dijo Yoh—Sólo no tenemos comedor, tendríamos que cenar en la barra de la cocina. Si eso no es problema para ustedes…

Silver sonrió triunfante.

—De ninguna manera, por nosotros está perfecto—contestó el hombre—Llamaré a Rutherford para hacerle saber esto. Supongo que tú sí nos acompañarás a cenar, Hao.

No esperó su respuesta, cuando se alejó motivado de ellos para realizar la llamada.  
—¿Tengo opción? —preguntó escéptico—De haber sabido que tener un perro es excusa para faltar a reuniones sociales de esta clase, ya me habría comprado uno.

—Muak no es comprado, es adoptado—corrigió su hermano—Sophie dice que aún tiene dos cachorros, si quieres le digo que te dé uno.

Hao tomó las raquetas y ambos salieron de la cancha, mientras una pareja los reemplazaba en su lugar.

—Eres algo ingenuo a veces, no lo estoy diciendo literalmente, sólo quería enfatizar el hecho de que como excusa no es tan válida.

—Cenar en familia es importante para mí—dijo Yoh más relajado, caminando con él a los casilleros.

—Es absurdo. Anna no es tu familia y un cachorro no es un hijo—dictó con mayor dureza—Ya te lo he dicho, vivir ahí es algo temporal. No te quedarás toda la vida tras las faldas de ella.

Él no pudo evitar mirarle extrañado por esa insistente denominación. Si algo tenía claro era que Anna no era su madre, pero a él siempre le parecía mejor decirle así.

—Yo respeto tus ideas—le dijo tranquilo—Deberías ser más progresivo y aceptar que no todos piensan igual que tú.

—Yo acepto muy bien la opinión de los demás—respondió Hao, abriendo su propio candado.

—No, créeme cuando te digo que no lo haces—dijo Yoh, abriendo el casillero para sacar la maleta de cambio—Eres intolerante y eso es algo molesto.

—¿Entonces crees que debo quedarme callado si no pienso como tú? —preguntó con dureza—Soy muy libre de expresar mi opinión.

Yoh sonrió, sentándose en el banco de metal para desatar los cordones.

—Tienes razón, tienes derecho de expresarte, pero yo también y mi opinión vale lo mismo que la tuya—dijo quitándose el zapato—Mañana cenaremos en familia, estás cordialmente invitado. Si te incomoda o te causa repulsión escuchar la palabra familia, lo siento, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Tienes que aprender a vivir con el término. También puedes rechazar la invitación, no es obligatorio.

—¿Y faltar a tu cena _familiar_? —preguntó con ironía—Quiero verte siendo _papá. _

—Bien, le diré a Muak que su _tío_ lo visitará—dijo con gracia, haciéndolo enojar.

—Una cosa es que me gusten los animales y otra que esté de acuerdo en humanizar a las mascotas, lo cual repruebo bastante—dijo ofendido—¿Y Muak? ¿Por qué no mejor Robin o Ted? ¿Le dijiste a Anna que tan poco masculino suena eso?

—A mí me parece que es un lindo nombre—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se levantaba para bajar el pantalón para quedar en calzoncillos—Además, nunca dije que trato a Muak como un humano, sólo que los tres cenamos al mismo tiempo. Compartimos el mismo espacio, es lindo, deberías verlo. Te enamorarás de él.

Él sólo roló los ojos, con cierto aire de fastidio.

—No seas ridículo—dijo al ver su cara de satisfacción—Además, deberías bañarte. ¿Por qué esperas hacerlo hasta casa?

—¿Lo ves? Tú también lo dijiste—señaló con burla—Hasta llegar a casa.

Murmuró por lo bajo algunas palabras en japonés que alcanzó a escuchar, pero que fingió no entender. Sonrió al verlo tomar una toalla con su pose de señor dominante. A parte por el modo tan formal y elegante en que a veces se conducía. Se veía que tenía años viviendo en el país, pero aun no olvidaba su idioma natal.

—Señor Hao, qué bueno que lo encuentro—dijo un hombre alto—Abrí nuevos horarios, espero que alguno de estos le acomode para que practique yoga conmigo.

Hao tomó el papel que le tendió y observó sin mucho ánimo el esquema. No era como si le interesara mucho, aunque sabía que era útil para mejorar su condición física.

—Gracias, Ryu, pero ningún horario de estos me acomoda—dijo devolviéndole el papel.

—Qué pena, tal vez su amigo tenga tiempo—dijo observándolo sin disimulo—¿Se encuentra bien?

Hao giró a verlo, recargado sobre la superficie de metal, respirando algo agitado con sudor corriendo por su frente. Estaba bastante pálido.

—Ryu, tráeme de inmediato un chocolate y una bebida energética—le ordenó al hombre—¡Pero ya!

—Por supuesto, señor—contestó corriendo a velocidad a la máquina.

El Asakura se acercó a él, antes de que se cayese y lo sostuvo por el brazo para ayudarle a volver a la banca. De inmediato sintió sus manos heladas. Unos Segundos después Ryu le pasó una bebida energética y varios dulces.

—¿Está todo bíen? ¿Necesita que llame a una ambulancia o algo así? —preguntó Ryu preocupado.

Hao negó con la cabeza, observando a su hermano tomar la bebida con rapidez.

—No es algo grave, sólo fue una baja de azúcar—examinó el Asakura—El señor Grey tiene debilitado su sistema inmune y esto es algo regular cuando hace mucho deporte.

—Entiendo.

Entonces Ryu tocó el hombro de Yoh, sobresaltándolo un poco en el proceso.

—Señor, le dejo mi folleto, doy clases de yoga en el salón de arriba—dijo amable—Si en algo les puedo ayudar, no duden en pedírmelo.

Él lo tomó, apenas guardando la compostura.

—Gracias, Ryu, retírate—dijo Hao, abriendo el chocolate.

Una vez que el hombre se retiró, él volvió su vista a Yoh, que recuperaba de a poco el color. No era una sensación que le agradara, en especial porque había visto el temblor en sus manos. No dijo nada durante varios minutos. Pero esto en verdad le preocupaba.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí….todo bien—dijo respirando más lento—Siento el inconveniente.

Él también suspiró, dejando en el piso la toalla para secar el breve incidente fisiológico. Yoh lo miró bastante apenado, cuando Hao sacó de la maleta un par de calzoncillos nuevos.

—Cámbiate, te llevaré a casa.

El hizo caso, mientras Hao terminaba de limpiar el incidente. Usualmente le pediría a una señorita de limpieza, pero al ver que aquello era más de otro tipo de corte. No quiso hacer eso más escandaloso de lo que era. Dejó eso en un par de bolsas y se quitó el short por el pantalón. Cuando Yoh salió, lo vio más repuesto. Aun así, a pesar de su mejor semblante, no hubo ese toque amable en su despedida, esta vez estuvo muy callado en su trayecto al auto, apenas haciendo una señal con la mano.

Dejaron las bolsas en el maletero, incluido el del incidente. Trató de poner algo de música tranquila, mientras él volvía en sí. No sabía mucho de psicología, pero enterarse de algo así, de verdad lo estaba perturbando en exceso. No debería, comprendía que las cosas eran difíciles afuera, pero el hecho de que lo sintiera tan personal le generaba un odio que apenas podía ocultar.

—De verdad, me apena mucho todo lo que pasó…

—No lo hagas—dijo severo—Nada de eso es tu culpa.

Yoh suspiró en forma profunda, mientras le pedía que parara unas dos calles antes de llegar al departamento. Le pidió sólo un momento, antes de bajar y pedir una rosa a una vendedora de flores. Cuando volvió, llevaba la flor en su mano con un tallo muy pequeño.

—Es para Anna—le explicó, sumido en la textura de los pétalos—Cuando entro a casa, le doy a Muak la flor y él la lleva con Anna. Es parte de su entrenamiento, al principio la destrozaba, pero después entendió. Lleva…. Dos días haciéndolo muy bien.

—Es un cachorro listo.

—Es el mejor… —añadió con una sonrisa triste.

Extrañamente, eso sólo lo hizo sentir vacío. Tenía un fuerte llamado para abrazarlo, pero no quería asustarlo, ya era suficiente con lo que estaba lidiando en su mente. Fuera lo que fuera. Sólo esperaba que pudiera serenarse. Manejó callado hasta el departamento de Anna, entonces se estacionó en el frente.

—Grey…—dijo llamando su atención, antes de bajar—Tengo otro gimnasio, en realidad tengo varios, si el problema es ése…

Él le sonrió con levedad.

—Está bien, se vería raro que de un día a otro cambiarás tu rutina sólo por mí—dijo más tranquilo

Pensó que era raro que se preocupara por detalles tan intrascendentes.

—Sólo fue un mal recuerdo, es todo—agregó con un gesto más solemne.

Eso parecía más que un mal recuerdo. Sin embargo, no se lo quiso expresar. Él parecía recobrar de a poco su normalidad. Bajaron del auto y le dio sus pertenencias, incluidas las prendas sucias. No quiso entrar al departamento, la verdad es que no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos que tenía atorados en el pecho. Lo último que quería era incomodar.

—Si no te sientes bien para mañana, cancelamos la cena.

—Estaré bien—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Te veo mañana en la concesionaria para elegir el Mercedes.

—Paso por ti—dijo serio.

No lo contradijo, tampoco lo afirmó. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, como lo hacían esos días. Pero extrañamente, el sentimiento de abrazarlo lo sobrecogió demasiado, más al ver sus ojos casi cristalinos. Se contuvo bastante. Mas no fue suficiente para sobrellevar de buen modo la cena con Silver y Rutherford, que no paraban de hablar de lo emocionante que les resultaba por fin conocer a Anna.

En condiciones normales, le hubiera gustado decirles que no estuvieran jodiendo a las personas con sus tontos caprichos, pero ni eso salía de eso boca. Estaba literalmente, pasmado. Ni siquiera la cena le sabía bien. Cada bocado que daba le sabía peor que el anterior.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Rutherford—Para que no hayas reñido para nada, algo raro te pasa.

—No me pasa nada…—respondió comiendo la ensalada.

Entonces vio el rostro de Silver, sonreírle con tristeza, cuando se percató que había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Apenas pudo cubrirse con un puño, tratando de evitarles esa vergonzosa vista, cuando sintió la mano de Rutherford cubrir la suya. Pero no mentía al decirles que no sabía qué le pasaba.

—¿Los negocios no marchan bien? ¿Es Anna? —preguntó Silver con delicadeza.

Sonrió con ironía. No tenía problemas en sus negocios, todo iba viento en popa. Con Anna, sí tenía los mismos asuntos pendientes, pero estaban bien. En general las cosas marchaban. Sin embargo, sentía una gran tristeza consumir su pecho.

—Alguna vez tuve días malos...—dijo con ese nudo en la garganta—En general, siempre tuve la fortuna de recibir el apoyo de personas bien intencionadas. Jamás tuve que lamentar otras circunstancias. Yo jamás sufrí así…

Sabía que ninguno de los dos entendía de qué hablaba, así que sólo escucharon.

—No es pena, es un sólo vacío…

—¿Vacío por qué?

—No lo sé—confesó el castaño—Yo sólo no lo sé.

Esa noche se disculpó por ser una mala compañía, como rara vez lo hizo desde que lo conocían. Rutherford durmió bastante tarde, meditando todo ese asunto, mientras arrullaba a la bebé para calmar su llanto. Le preguntó por la conducta de Hao. Pero Silver tampoco supo mucho qué decir. Antes de dejar el gimnasio, todo estaba bien. Sabía que actuaba de modo raro los últimos días, si eso podría considerarse raro, porque sólo estaba emocionado por la competencia.

Jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado con algo que no fuera un negocio. Y eran cosas en las que usualmente se portaba más seguro y calculador. Ahora parecía un tanto diferente. Por lo menos era más tolerable a otros temas, que en repetidas ocasiones le generaban rechazo tajante. No podía decir que estaba lavándole el cerebro, porque de ningún modo era así. Tampoco vio en Yoh, un sujeto con malas intenciones o que se aprovechara de la ventaja económica de Hao. Ése ciertamente no era el caso.

Esa tarde cuando llegó al gimnasio, los vio listos para entrar en el ring. Practicaron un poco, el ejercicio habitual. Pero cuando entraron en el cuadrilátero, el combate fue menos reñido que otros días. Hao incluso terminó en menos tiempo, diciendo que se ducharía antes de ir a la cena. Rutherford esperaba en la cafetería, ansiosa por conocerlo. Cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro, la vio fascinada hablando con él, como dos viejos amigos.

Él terminó su rutina y alcanzó a Hao en las duchas. No parecía diferente de otras ocasiones, en realidad parecía que todo estaba en orden, como siempre. Sin embargo, era difícil borrar su imagen destrozada del día anterior. Salieron del gimnasio a las siete. Siguieron el auto de Hao, cuando observaron que paraba dos calles antes. Nadie bajó, sólo notaron que deslizaba la ventanilla y una mujer se acercaba a darle una flor.

Minutos después, Hao retomó la marcha. Estacionaron el auto cerca de una zona libre de parquímetro. Yoh abrió la puerta principal y saludó al conserje, los presentó como sus amigos y después subieron por el ascensor. Silver platicaba con Hao sobre el entrenamiento y la intensidad, mientras ella veía la rosa en su mano con curiosidad. Lo vio sacar las llaves y sonrió al escuchar un leve ladrido detrás.

—¿Hay un perro? —preguntó con algo de temor Rutherford.

—Sí, pero es un cachorro—contestó Yoh, abriendo la puerta, viendo al perrito agitar su cola—Hola Muak.

El cachorro se veía emocionado, él acarició su cabeza, mientras le tendía la flor y el canino la tomaba por el tallo, orgulloso. Para ella fue una linda escena, verlo caminar con ese peculiar paso. Yoh abrió más la puerta, dejándolos entrar. Les dijo que tenía un perchero en la entrada, donde ella dejó su bolso y la cazadora. La casa se veía acogedora y ordenada, estantes con libros, fotografías sobre la chimenea. Y sí, uno que otro juguete tirado en el piso, como en su casa propia.

—Adelante, siéntense, en un momento regreso—dijo Yoh.

Ni Hao ni Silver pusieron oposición, ellos estaban demasiado metidos en su charla de deportes. Así que, a pesar de su atrevimiento y de la mirada algo intimidante del Asakura se levantó para ir a la cocina. No era su costumbre esperar sentada. Así que cuando entró vio a Yoh y Anna hablar muy cerca. Él acomodaba un mechón de su cabello rubio, mientras ella le sonreía con sutileza sosteniendo la flor en su mano.

No alcanzó a escuchar lo que se decían, pero tuvo que reconocer que desde ese ángulo, ambos se veían muy íntimos. No quería llamar la atención, así que intentó regresar a la sala, pero aquel peludito le hizo difícil pasar desapercibida.

—Lo siento, quería saber si necesitaban ayuda—dijo con torpeza Rutherford, agachándose hasta acariciar al cachorro—Qué hermoso, cuántos meses tiene.

—Casi dos—respondió Anna, acercándose a ella a su misma altura—Él es Muak y yo soy Anna Kyoyama.

—Rutherford Brown—dijo tomando su mano, mientras la rubia se paraba y tomaba al cachorro en su regazo—De verdad es un placer conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho de ti.

—Espero que cosas buenas—dijo Anna, caminando hacia la sala—La cena está lista, sólo hay que servir.

Yoh entendió la instrucción, viendo la vajilla a su lado. Mientras ellas volvían al otro cuarto. De inmediato notó los ojos de Hao sobre ella. Casi con escepticismo. Anna se presentó en forma con Silver, quien también le hizo un comentario similar. No podían culparlos, porque de verdad había escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella y muchas a nivel personal. Pero eso suponía que Anna lo sabía.

—Muak, saluda a _tío Hao_—le dijo al cachorro, que jugaba a los pies de Silver.

Rió cuando Anna le señaló al castaño y el perro cambió de objetivo. Hao no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo en su regazo ante la insistencia del pequeño por subir al sofá con él.

—No soy perro como para que le digas que soy su_ tío_—recriminó el Asakura.

—Pero yo pienso que él, adora a su tío—añadió Rutherford—Y tú te ves lindo con un cachorro.

Hao sonrió de lado, mientras acariciaba al perro.

—Soy un espécimen de otro nivel, me veo bien con todo—presumió sin dudarlo.

—Espécimen de otro nivel—escuchó que lo llamaban desde la cocina—Me repites qué vino era para qué cosa.

Bufó cansado, mientras se levantaba de la sala y le entregaba a Anna el animal. Incluso ella miró con curiosidad el modo en que se hablaban en la cocina. Hao casi, dándole instrucciones de cómo servir mejor los vegetales. O por qué el vino no estaba lo suficientemente frío si lo habían llevado justo después de ir a ver los autos a la concesionaria.

Era una riña amistosa, la cual causaba más intriga que la charla misma en la que intentaba sumergirse. Rutherford tuvo que reconocer, que jamás había escuchado a Hao dirigir con tanto ímpetu una cena familiar. Él sólo llegaba y se sentaba. No tenía esa clase de familiaridad, como la que observaba que tenía en esos momentos.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Rutherford—En mi casa, sólo llega y come. Nunca es tan impositivo.

—No, en realidad, conmigo también es así—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Eso le llamó la atención, también el hecho de que dejara ir a su mascota y le preguntara cosas referentes a su hija. Se burlaron un poco de las fotos de Hao en toda la fiesta. Hasta que Yoh les anunció que la cena estaba servida.

—Voy a bañarme rápido—le dijo a Anna—Comiencen sin mí. No tardo nada.

Asintió, notando que detrás de él iba corriendo el cachorro.

—Silver, necesitamos un perro—le dijo a su esposo., quien negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

Pasaron a la cocina, observando que todo estaba en perfecto orden en los platos. Anna pasó del lado de la estufa, mientras sus invitados lo hacían en el otro lado. Hao estaba terminando de servir el vino, cuando se sentó a su lado. Para no tener tanto espacio como una mesa, el lugar estaba bien distribuido.

—¿Puedes introducirnos al menú, señorita Kyoyama? —le pidió el castaño.

—Claro—dijo rolando sus ojos—A continuación tenemos un Spaghetti a la cuatro quesos. Ensalada de frutos rojos con espinaca y queso.

—La especialidad de la casa—añadió Yoh, pasando al almacén detrás para sacar un pequeño costal de croquetas, que sirvió en un tazón para Muak.

—Gracias por ese aporte cultural—señaló con ironía la rubia— En el plato principal, un pollo al horno con miel, mostaza y un toque de limón. Verduras al vapor con mantequilla y bollos a las finas hierbas.

Rutherford simplemente estaba maravillada, mientras Silver seguía toda la explicación.

—¿Y el postre? —insistió Hao.

—Brownie con helado de vainilla—dijo mirándolo con escepticismo, mientras él tosía—Con frambuesas frescas.

—La especialidad de mi casa—dijo orgulloso Hao, tomando el tenedor—Frambuesas frescas.

Incluso Anna sonrió en esa última intervención. La cena transcurrió con mucha soltura, a diferencia de la noche anterior. No parecía que fuera el sujeto que anoche se derrumbó emocionalmente en su mesa. Veía a Hao hablar más resuelto, haciendo que ambiente se sintiera demasiado cómodo. No tan rígido. Incluso sintió celos, cuando Silver también elogió todos los platillos.

—Los tuyos también son deliciosos—se excusó de inmediato.

—Claro. Anna no te confíes, después se les hace costumbre que los trates bien y les cocines todo lo delicioso que puedas—le advirtió ella—Mejor acostumbrarlos a la mala vida.

—Por eso no lo hago yo, sólo hoy lo hice yo, él lo hace todo el tiempo—dijo señalando a Yoh—Al principio no sabía cocinar, hoy se puede decir que ha dado una mejora significativa, él preparó la pasta antes de irse al gimnasio.

—Entonces no me extraña que te enfermes del estómago si él cocina—añadió Hao, ante la queja de Yoh, que exaltó sus dotes culinarias.

Rutherford miró eso con curiosidad, en especial porque no advertía ninguna clase de celos en esa relación. Pero para ella comenzaba a ser muy claro, no sólo por las miradas cómplices, sino por el modo en que ni siquiera se hablaban para coordinarse y no precisamente hablaba de los hombres. Se centraron en hablar de la futura fiesta y en molestar a Hao sobre las fotografías sociales.

—Agradéceme, le conseguí a tu hija una excelente madrina.

—La verdad no tengo objeción, es un amor esa mujer—dijo mirando disimuladamente a Anna—Aunque lo hizo tan de sorpresa, que más bien yo esperaba otra persona.

La rubia miró extrañada a Hao.

—Creí que la formalidad era un rasgo inapelable de su persona, señor Asakura.

—Lo es, señorita Kyoyama—dijo con alevosía—Pero en ese momento, tuve problemas de comunicación con las partes involucradas.

—Pues yo vi bastante comunicación ahí, hasta cantaron juntos en la fiesta—resaltó Silver, ante la mirada despectiva de Hao.

Una vez que sirvió el postre, Hao prefirió ir a la sala para disfrutar el café. Anna sólo le miró e Yoh siguió a ambos hombres al otra área. Ella también la invitó a seguirlos en lo que terminaba de recoger la mesa, pero Rutherford se ofreció para lavar los trastos. La rubia no objetó nada, sólo terminó de desechar los residuos de los platos.

Sonrió cuando advirtió al cachorro contra la pierna de Anna, en busca de atención y ladraba subiéndose en sus dos patas.

—Ve con papá—le dijo la rubia.

Él se revolcó un poco en el tapete antes de ir corriendo a la sala, donde podía escuchar el ruido del televisor.

—Entonces…. Tú y él…

—¿Yo y él qué? —preguntó recibiendo el primer plato limpio.

Rutherford miró a su lado el florero con varias rosas rojas. Mientras recapitulaba todas las veces que se miraban entre ellos, como un hecho casi desapercibido para el resto. Ella llevaba tres años conociendo a su esposo y aun no podía decir que tuviera una comunicación similar a ésa. Anna siguió sin comprender bien a qué se refería.

—¿Hao y tú ya son historia? —preguntó esta vez en forma más directa.

—Hay que pasar la página si las cosas no funcionan—dijo con simpleza—A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando tienes otras prioridades.

—Yo no creo que hayas dejado de ser una de sus prioridades—aludió Rutherford—Créeme, Silver dice que jamás lo vio tan involucrado con una mujer. Es sólo que es un completo estúpido en cuanto a relaciones personales se refiere.

Anna sonrió de lado, aceptando esa respuesta como válida.

—Aun así, creo que estamos muy bien así—dijo Anna tranquila—Hace rato que vino, estaba muy cómodo lavando la fruta. Cuando él me llevó a su casa, ni siquiera usaba la cocina, la mayoría del tiempo pedía las cosas para llevar. No sé cómo verlo ahora, si como un amigo o como… el amigo de mi amigo—se sinceró.

Ambas callaron, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Rutherford sabía de primera mano que Hao era muy cambiante y que al menos en cuanto a estos temas iba más a contracorriente que dejándose llevar. Por eso, aun con esas circunstancias tan raras entre ellos, vio que quizá no era malo esa convivencia.

—¿Sabes…? Jamás lo vi tan cómodo en una cena familiar.

—Era más una cena de amigos—dijo Anna, demeritando el nombre—Claro que se siente cómodo, ustedes son amigos de mucho tiempo. Yo, bueno tenemos buena relación y él…

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Rutherford en voz baja—Porque parece como si fueran uña y mugre. No le creí a Silver cuando me contó que Hao parecía crío cuando estaba con él.

—¿Parece feliz con él, cierto?

Más que eso, si no lo conociera tan bien como lo hacía, incluso pensaría que tendría una relación más allá con Grey. Y si tal vez no estuviera Anna de por medio, esa sería su primera opción. Pero no lo creía. O tal vez….

—¿Ellos se gustan? —cuestionó directa.

—Ellos se quieren—rectificó Anna, viendo la impresión de Rutherford—Tengo la teoría de que Hao necesita más ese tipo de amor, que el tipo de amor de una mujer. Y con eso no me refiero a que no necesite pareja, es sólo que… no sabía que él necesitaba esta clase de cariño, hasta que lo encontró y ahora, eso es lo importante para él.

—¿Entonces… no hay un tú y él? Yo juraría que entre tú y Grey hay más allá de una tierna amistad.

Anna no pareció sorprendida por sus palabras, sin embargo, tampoco desmintió nada. Permaneció callada varios minutos, hasta que comenzó a escuchar los ruidos más intensos de la televisión.

—Yo no soy importante en esta ecuación—dijo Anna—Aquí los importantes son ellos.

—Pero por qué dices que eso no es importante—dijo confundida, a ella le parecía más que importante si eso era un triángulo amoroso—No creo que para Hao, Grey sea más importante que tú.

—Lo es—aseguró Anna—Él es su hermano.

**Continuara**

* * *

_Hola a todos. Me da gusto poder saludarlos, muchas gracias por su paciencia. Estuve pensando mucho sobre la trama de la historia. La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuera a lelgar a estos puntos, quizá la opción era dividirlo como en una continuación, pero ya está aquí y ya vamos perfilándonos para ese final esperado y quizá ya no tanto. Porque sí, entiendo que dirán que es largo. Sobre el capítulo, ay cada vez que pienso en estas cosas se me hace un nudo en la garganta, aquí mi intención fue proyectar lo de capítulos pasados, como fue la transición de Hao mentalizado con todo para tener la atención de Anna a este Hao confundido y a la vez tan emocional con otra persona con el que aparentemente no comparte un lazo afectivo. Y creo que eso será parte fundamental para él, en el resto de la historia. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, son un amor, de verdad. Espero que la historia les siga gustando y bueno leernos más seguido. Gracias por todo. _


	40. Su tempestad

**Capítulo Cuarenta**

Rutherford no podía estar más sorprendida y no la culpaba. Ella en su lugar, también tuvo una fuerte impresión la primera vez que vio a Hao parado en su puerta mientras Yoh estaba adentro. Escuchó más fuerte el sonido de la televisión y sí, algunas voces masculinas. Más los curiosos ladridos de Muak. Hombres, tenían que ser.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Su hermano? ¡No!—negó de inmediato, pero al ver su cara de seriedad, no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo—¡Pero cómo! ¿Por qué entonces lo presenta como Christian Grey?

—Para empezar, ese nombre se lo puso mi hermana—dijo con molestia Anna—En segundo, ellos son gemelos….

—¡Gemelos! ¡Imposible!

—Baja la voz, está bien que tengan el televisor a todo lo que da, pero tampoco son sordos—la regañó la rubia.

Rutherford se tomó la boca para evitar mayores sobresaltos y vaya que los tuvo cuando le contó a grandes rasgos que Yoh tenía otra apariencia a como lo había conocido la primera vez. Le habló de la precariedad de su situación, sin ahondar en demasiados detalles. Y también le dijo sobre la confidencialidad del tema.

—Ellos no se ven desde los trece o doce años, creo… —dijo Anna—Tuvieron problemas familiares y desde entonces él ha estado alejado.

—Entonces Hao no está tan solo como cuenta—sopesó Rutherford—Eso es algo bueno, aunque ahora que me dices todas estas cosas, tiene sentido el por qué es así.

Claro, una persona desconfiada y cerrada no se hacía de la noche a la mañana.

—Bien, ahora me llama la atención dos cosas, Anna—dijo tomándola por sorpresa—¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? ¿Y…qué esperas lograr con todo esto? ¿Porque sí sabes que no puedes tener a Yoh toda la vida viviendo contigo? No teniendo intenciones románticas hacia Hao.

En las pocas horas que llevaba conociéndola, por primera vez sintió que hablar este tema con ella era uno de sus mejores aciertos.

—Te cuento esto, porque eres una persona cercana a él y sé que te preocupas por su bienestar. Y porque yo ya no quiero involucrarme más en el asunto—dijo con sinceridad—Como ya te dije, las cosas con Hao no funcionan. Intenté que funcionaran, di demasiado de mí en que así fuera… Yoh no estaría aquí, si no fuera de ese modo.

—Pero entonces….

—Como tú bien dices, esperaba que Hao se abriera y confiara más en las personas—dijo con un gran suspiro—Pero no quiero tener más expectativas al respecto, él es muy feliz con su hermano y yo sólo quiero vivir en forma tranquila, es todo. Sobre Yoh, él toma sus decisiones, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Él sabrá cuándo es un momento adecuado para decirle quién es.

Ella le sonrió con entendimiento.

—No te preocupes, estaré pendiente de él por cualquier cosa—dijo colocando una mano sobre la suya—Siempre le dije que no esperarías toda la vida, supongo que eso debe hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Creo que nadie esperaría demasiado, pero tampoco es por eso—dijo viéndola—No puedes obligar a una persona a quererte, creo que es peor. Él se sintió así, no quiero repetir esa experiencia…otra…vez…

Rutherford dejó el último plato en el escurridor, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida como para tomar su brazo al verla tomar su cabeza. Casi a punto de desvanecerse. Rápidamente, tomó ambos brazos y la guio hasta un banco. Ella le dio agua, temiendo que en cualquier momento perdiera el conocimiento. Pero Anna la tranquilizó después de tomar el agua.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿De verdad estás bien? Te pusiste pálida de repente—dijo ella—¿Quieres que llame a Yoh?

—Estoy bien—desestimó tomando su cabeza—Debió ser el vino, tenía semanas que no tomaba nada de alcohol.

—¿Así tan de la nada? —preguntó Rutherford confundida—No me digas que es el estrés, has tenido una descompensación alimentaria, seguramente—añadió tomando la temperatura de su frente—Tienes razón, deja de preocuparte por estos hombres, tú ocúpate de tu salud y yo me encargo de Hao.

Anna sonrió con levedad, mientras tomaba uno de los _brownies_ de la charola.

—Pero de verdad tienes que cuidarte, no puedes dejar que los problemas te absorban de ese modo.

Sumado a las grietas familiares, no le extrañaba que eso hubiera calado hondo en su salud.

—Yoh y yo iremos al hospital mañana. Él se hará análisis, supongo que yo haré lo mismo para descartar una anemia.

—Bien, eso me da gusto—dijo más tranquila Rutherford—Aunque no sé cómo se tome Hao eso de que le quieras robar a su hermano una tarde de viernes.

Anna emitió un pesado suspiro.

—Es capaz de acompañarnos—dijo la rubia, comiendo otro trozo de _brownie_—Aunque no me molesta su presencia, pero debe tener mejores cosas que hacer.

Seguramente, él siempre tenía pendientes en la oficina.

—¡Oh! Respecto a Yoh—dijo Rutherford—Estaba pensando en mi hermano, él recién se mudó a Cambridge. Dejó su apartamento desocupado para rentar, tiene algunos muebles… podría pactar con él para que me lo prestara y cuando Yoh ya esté al cien con sus finanzas, entonces pagar una renta.

Anna volvió a verla, eso era una gran oferta, aunque… Cuando pensó responder, escuchó el ruido más intenso de los gritos. Incluso Rutherford caminó molesta hasta la sala. Muak llegó hasta sus pies, alzándose en sus dos patas. Seguramente notificándole del desastre. Lo cargó entre sus brazos ¿Literalmente qué tan malo podría ser? Cuando entró a la sala con otro trozo de brownie en la boca, vio con una ceja alzada, que Yoh y Hao trataban de limpiar un jarrón roto. Había agua por todos lados y los controles de esa tonta consola blanca estaban tirados.

Imaginó cómo se dio ese suceso.

Hao trató de poner algo de televisión. Quizá un juego de futbol. Luego, al ver que no tenía señal de toda la programación deportiva, desistió. Pero en su proceso, encontró la vieja consola de Wii que Ethan y Justin le regalaron. Que le obsequiaron en plan de tener algo que hacer en su departamento, porque a parte del poco espacio, tampoco encontraban nada que ver en el televisor que les agradar ba. En consecuencia, Hao advirtió la consola, buscó los juegos. Encontró uno de olimpiadas o deportes y eureka, Yoh le siguió el paso.

Viendo en la televisión una marca, también podía deducir que en determinado momento, soltaron los mandos y uno terminó golpeando la pantalla y otro, uno de los jarrones en la mesa a un costado del sillón pequeño, que terminó en efecto dominó con una maceta rota y varios libros tirados en el sofá. Y mientras Rutherford reñía a su esposo, los gemelos trataban de enmendar su accidente.

Observó en el área las huellas de Muak por el lugar, viendo que incluso ella con su vestido blanco también estaba sucia y mojada. Aun así, su cachorro seguía con la lengua de fuera, ladrando emocionado.

—_Papá_ pagará la lavandería—dijo volviendo a la cocina para limpiar las patas del animalito—Y es un vestido de diseñador.

Todo el barullo se calmó casi veinticinco minutos después. Con un piso reluciente y un sustituto de balde para la planta rota. Todo a fin de que Muak no anduviera corriendo con más lodo por la casa. Rutherford se disculpó por tantos inconvenientes. Hao tampoco tuvo la gallardía de siempre para bromear acerca del asunto y le aseguró que mañana traería un nuevo televisor. Claro que le recordó que nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella tuviera contratado programas deportivos. Ella sólo roló los ojos, dejándole saber que nada de eso veían en casa.

—Bien, Grey, cuando te asfixie tanta película romántica vienes a mi casa para ver partidos—dijo llamando a Yoh, que solo atino a sonreír nervioso.

—¡Ja! Antes no te molestaba ver tanta película romántica—ironizó Anna.

—Antes éramos sólo tú y yo—dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello—Gracias por la cena, Preciosa.

Anna puso en blanco sus ojos y entró al departamento, observando a Yoh terminar de acomodar las cosas en la sala. Para su bendición, había recogido lo de navidad la semana pasada. Muak estaba ahí, acostado desde su cama, agitando su cola con bastante placer. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, vio la culpa reflejada.

—Lo siento, él…

—Él empezó y tú le seguiste—dijo moviéndose a la recámara—¿Porqué no me extraña todo eso?

Yoh siguió sus pasos. Mientras ella entraba al baño para cambiarse. Escuchó con la puerta ya abierta, que le daba las buenas noches al cachorro y lo acomodaba en su cama. Después, el movimiento en el armario. Desde el espejo podía ver que a pesar de la pena que sentía, también había en él un gesto de gracia. Instantes después, fue a lavarse los dientes con ella. Ambos se miraron en el espejo, tratando de resistirse a comentarlo.

—Sólo dilo—dijo Yoh.

Anna tomó agua del vaso y escupió la pasta dental.

—¿Algún día volverán a los treinta o se quedarán en los doce por siempre?

Yoh comenzó a reír, mientras también terminaba de enjuagarse.

—¿Somos tan malos?—dijo divertido.

—Son terribles—corrigió Anna—A este paso, tendré que esconder o regalar esa consola.

—¡Qué! ¡No! Pero si es la cosa más genial que hay —dijo secando su boca—Claro, después de ti, tú eres la más genial del mundo entero.

Anna achicó sus ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza, mientras volvían al cuarto.

—De verdad, la cena te quedó fabulosa—dijo emocionado, metiéndose con ella en la cama—La receta te quedó muy bien.

—Pude verlo, probaste doble ración de pollo, ojalá comieras con el mismo entusiasmo el betabel y todo lo que te receto el doctor—contestó recostándose de lado—Pero el resto lo hiciste tú, así que date crédito. Preparaste la pasta, compraste el helado y los brownies también los encargamos con la señora Jenkins.

—Nadie dijo que teníamos que hacerlo todo—respondió Yoh, terminando de quitarse los lentes—Aun así, te luciste, gracias por eso…—agregó viéndola con ternura—Fue increíble.

Sonrió con levedad, mientras sus manos se encontraban por encima de la colcha. Pudo ver cómo acortaba la distancia y besaba su frente con verdadero agradecimiento que le hizo vibrar. Permaneció cerca, acomodándose en la almohada. Ella redujo la distancia, hasta que su cuerpo se amoldó al suyo. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, que le llenó por completo.

—Tú eres increíble…—susurró Anna.

Recordó el momento en que lo encontró, en toda la odisea posterior. Si alguien le dijera que todo ese cúmulo de pensamientos se estaban albergando en su mente, seguramente lo tacharía de loco. Porque su plan inicial era conectar a Hao con su pasado, hacerlo una mejor persona. Darle el amor que tanto le faltaba en su vida. Y en cierta manera, eso estaba casi hecho. Sin embargo, poco hablaba de Yoh en singular, como persona, en sus necesidades más allá de las ligadas con Hao y en lo beneficioso que era que estuviera en la vida de su hermano. Muy pocas veces, hablaba de su propia felicidad, en aquella que muchas veces sentía que no merecía.

Sus recuerdos fueron de inmediato a lo sucedido la noche anterior a la cena. Muak le entregó su rosa, pero él no apareció en la cocina hasta después de la ducha. Se excusó diciendo que se iría a bañar de inmediato, diciendo que estaba asqueroso. Así lo hizo, mientras ella terminaba de acomodar la cena. Una vez que lo vio entrar en la cocina, vio que estaba diferente, mucho más callado de lo normal.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Emmm no, sólo estoy agotado—dijo comiendo las verduras y el pescado—Sabe bien.

—En realidad lo pedí de la cocina, yo sólo cocí algunos betabeles y zanahorias para completar—se sinceró ella—Terminé la logística, sólo me queda hablar con el gerente del hotel y revisar algunos detalles de la fiesta menores. Los premios que están comprando y también quién manejará que se lleve a cabo de forma justa. Hay empresas dedicadas a eso, suena… tan loco.

Él le sonrió débil e intentó seguirle la charla. Sin embargo, lo notaba muy cansado. Le dijo que ella lavaría los trastos, que se fuera a dormir al sofá. Eso hizo. Cuando terminó, acarició su frente para comprobar su temperatura, parecía todo en orden. Mas no pudo evitar ver ese gesto triste en él. Muak también se acercó a ella y lamió la mano que acarició su cabeza.

—Cuida a _papá_—le dijo al cachorro

No sabía si él había entendido, pero al menos se quedó hecho bolita en su cama, cerca del sillón. Tuvo que admitir que la noche no fue del todo tranquila. A pesar de que pudo conciliar bien el sueño, al menos en las primeras tres horas. Después, escuchó los pequeños ladridos y rasguños en su puerta. Abrió y vio al cachorro morder su cola en vueltas y luego correr a la cocina.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Así que cuando llegó, buscó en su alrededor alguna señal de vida. Tuvo que seguir la huella de Muak debajo del extremo de la barra más cercana a la nevera. Yoh estaba ahí, sumido entre sus rodillas. Sin siquiera prestar atención a su presencia, ni a la del cachorro. Estaba muy agitado, murmurando cosas que ni ella comprendía.

—Yoh.

Tuvo que repetir más tres veces su nombre y tocarlo, para que dejara la cúpula en la que se había metido. Lo que vio, de verdad la dejó helada. Al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Lo siento—pronunció limpiándose—Lo siento, Anna, ve a dormir. Yo estoy bien.

Se sentó frente a él, tan junto como podía, pero por primera vez vio que el contacto físico le incomodaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Un mal sueño—dijo bajando su mirada—Estoy bien, sólo necesito estar aquí un momento….

¿Debajo de la barra? ¿Casi en forma de ovillo? En un rincón de la casa a oscuras.

—Cuéntame tu sueño—dijo más serena—¿Tiene que ver con Hao?

Él sonrió con amargura.

—Afortunadamente mi vida tiene que ver muy poco con la de él—dijo sumiéndose en sus piernas—Ve a dormir, no te desveles por mi culpa. Yo estaré bien, te juro que estaré bien.

Pero ella no obedeció, sólo se quedó callada. Mientras Muak, subía en dos patas para llamar la atención de Yoh. Él tampoco cedió al cachorro, que terminó en su regazo, triste. Minutos después, se recargó en la misma pared que Yoh, mientras él emitía algunos sollozos. Después, volvió a ver su rostro inundado por las lágrimas. Dejó ir al cachorro, abriéndole sus brazos, en los que no dudó en caer.

Estaba sumando una cosa más a su lista de cosas que odiaba. Ver llorar a Yoh era algo que la llenaba de impotencia, y al mismo tiempo, le abría un hueco profundo en su corazón. Se contuvo para que esa misma tristeza no la sobrepasara. Besó su frente, acarició su cabello, dejando que él se acurrucara en ella.

—Sólo es un mal recuerdo…

—¿Quieres contarme?

Pero él movió negativamente la cabeza con fuerza.

—Entonces pensemos en buenos recuerdos—dijo Anna—Como cuando llegaste muy feliz de trabajar y le dijiste a Muak que _papá _había llegado.

Se limpió sus propias lágrimas cuando en medio de toda esa angustia lo escuchó reír con esfuerzo.

—No sabía que estabas en la cocina—dijo él.

—Eso lo hizo aún más natural—dijo ella—Dudo que le hubieras dicho algo así, si me hubieras visto en la sala.

Él aumentó su risa triste.

—No porque desde entonces te has burlado de mí—dijo recargándose más en su hombro.

—Me pongo celosa—admitió algo débil—Si lo vieras… se asoma a la ventana de la terraza, brinca cuando te ve aparecer por la calle, luego corre por ti y tú alegras su mundo cuando apareces por esa puerta—dijo acariciando sus cabellos—Te adora.

—No debes ponerte celosa—dijo suspirando—Él te ama, me lo ha dicho.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Se supone que era un secreto entre nosotros, pero sí—contestó más tranquilo—Ahora me verás feo porque también hablo con los perros.

—También yo lo hago—confesó ella—Pero si te atreves a decirle a alguien, no te aseguro que salgas con vida de eso.

Él rio otro poco más, antes de sentir a Muak brincarle en el estómago. De inmediato sintió su pequeña lengua mojarle la mejilla y sonrió ante el afecto de los dos. Siguieron conversando sobre aquellos momentos que les parecían agradables. Mencionó los atardeceres en la granja, sus primeros pasos sin muletas, las manzanas con caramelo, los desayunos fatales que cocinaban, hasta la navidad adelantada. Anna incluso mencionó cuando se conmovió con aquella película de Hachiko y lo mucho que abrazó a su cachorro después de eso, diciéndole que nunca le haría algo así.

Yoh reía cada vez más resuelto y con un rostro avergonzado recordando todos esos sucesos.

—No ha sido tan malo convivir juntos—dijo Anna—Tenemos buenos recuerdos.

—No—dijo él, aspirando el aroma de su cuello—En realidad, todos los momentos a tu lado son buenos momentos.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, cuando ella comenzó a bajar su rostro hacia él, apoyándose en su frente.

—¿Incluso aquella noche?

Yoh sonrió débil.

—En especial aquella noche—confesó él, bajando su mirada—Sólo lamento no haber sido quien tú querías que fuera. Debió causarte repulsión después y no te culparía…

—¿A quién le causaría repulsión acostarse con un sujeto atractivo? —preguntó con ironía.

—A ti, esperabas alguien más y me recibiste siendo yo todo un desperdicio humano—pronunció levantándose—Mírate, incluso te rebajas a recostarte en el suelo conmigo, con tal de consolarme, sabiendo que yo no tengo remedio. Soy demasiado maligno para ti, tu familia tiene razón, debes alejarte de mí. Hao incluso estará mejor sin mí. Tú, Muak… —dijo tomándose la cara—¿Por qué los castigo con mi presencia? Sólo los estoy exponiendo—añadió volviendo a la sala.

Caminaba molesto, casi maldiciendo en voz baja hasta que sintió cómo lo tomaban bruscamente del hombro y lo giraban con la misma brusquedad, tan sólo para sentir su mejilla arder por la bofetada que Anna le plantó.

—¡En primera, cómo te atreves a dejarme ahí tirada en el suelo de la cocina!—dijo bravía, señalándolo en el pecho—¡En segunda, no vuelvas a decir que todos estarían mejor sin ti! Porque si te fijaras un poco, verías que no es así. Ahí tienes la prueba con tu hermano, no me dejarás mentir. ¡Y no me importa si lo dice toda mi familia, mi decisión sigue igual!

A esas alturas, sentía todo menos enojo por ella, quien también temblaba a causa de la frustración.

—¡Y en tercero, jamás te he dicho que me arrepiento de haber estado contigo!—dijo más molesta—En cuyo caso, tú podrías ser peor juzgándome por eso.

—¿Juzgarte por eso? —preguntó confundido—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Por mi historia con tu hermano… lo que pude haber pensado, lo que ves ahora.

Yoh siguió acariciando su mejilla, adolorido, mirándola con seriedad.

—No te juzgaría jamás por tu pasado—dijo él—Nunca me has contado esa historia con Hao. Ni necesito saberla para sacar conclusiones de ti. Lo único que dije, fue que lo amabas mucho por fijarte en un desperdicio humano como yo, tirado debajo de una banca.

—¿Por qué te infravaloras de ese modo?

—No me infravaloro, eso es lo que soy—dijo con un gran suspiro—Soy un ladrón, un estafador, puedo saltar del edificio si se me viene en gana. Puedo robar un banco, aunque nunca fui bueno con eso. Puedo disparar un arma. Puedo matar a tu perro si me viene en gana—señaló molesto a Muak.

Eso lejos de hacer enojar a Anna, sólo le hizo reír.

—¡Anna, no me tomes como un chiste!

—Yoh… tú tampoco me has contado mucho de tu pasado—dijo caminando hacia él—Admito que si al final de todo, me pones un cuchillo en la yugular y armas todo este escándalo para que yo confíe en ti para luego hacer otros juegos de la mafia o amenazar a tu hermano, entonces me sentiré decepcionada—dijo al verlo sorprendido—Pero…. Si tú no me juzgas por mis errores, ¿por qué yo debería juzgar los tuyos?

—¡Porque estoy demasiado podrido para ti!

—¿Para mí? —repitió con curiosidad al verlo sonrojarse.

—Me refiero a que… que...sabes lo que quiero decir—dijo tomándose el cabello—No creo que lo entiendas ahora.

—Házmelo entender.

Entonces volvió a notar la duda en sus ojos, hasta que finalmente dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Por qué es más fácil decirle a los extraños tu historia de vida? —preguntó con dureza—¿Acaso te he dado la impresión de que saldré corriendo si me dices todo lo que has hecho?

—No es eso—dijo serio.

—Entonces qué es. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Notó que su labio temblaba y cómo su mirada se fijaba en ella con bastante detenimiento, incapaz de decirle sus motivos. Por lo que calló bastantes minutos, hasta que simplemente bajó la mirada y se sentó en el sillón, derrotado. Dudó en retirarse o confrontarlo. Eligió irse, sin embargo, antes de que avanzara, sintió su mano coger su muñeca.

—Sí confío en ti—escuchó la tenue voz de Yoh— Es sólo que tú no me querrías si te dijera todo eso…Al menos en esto… déjame tenerlo intacto.

Su mano resbaló, pero antes de que se marchara por completo la tomó con firmeza.

—Insinúas que te quiero—dijo viéndolo de reojo.

Él siguió con la cabeza gacha, quizá aun más avergonzado que nunca, mientras Muak lamia uno de sus pies descalzos.

—¿Puedo conservar un poco de mi dignidad?

Anna sonrió con algo de placer ante eso. A pesar de todo, sus peleas nunca finalizaban en malos términos, siempre había una respuesta que aligeraba la carga pesada.

—Duerme conmigo.

—No saldré corriendo—dijo él.

—Sé que no lo harás—dijo soltándole su mano y caminando a su dormitorio.

Se metió en la cama más tranquila, mientras minutos después lo observaba entrar con la cama de Muak bajó su brazo. Lo vio buscar un lugar estratégico y dejó la puerta abierta, a sabiendas que el cachorro salía a realizar sus necesidades en el tapete. Acarició al pequeño y le dijo que descansara ahí. Luego se metió a la cama con ella, dándole la espalda.

—No hagas esto por lástima, Anna…

—Tú deja de tenerte lástima, señor Grey—dijo abrazándolo por detrás, susurrándole al oído—Muéstrame tus cincuenta sombras.

Yoh rió, acariciando las manos que lo rodeaban.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que me dejes ver todas tus facetas—respondió rodeándolo con mayor fuerza—No importa si son buenas o malas. Las quiero todas.

Sintió que deshacía el abrazo, pero lejos de alejarse, lo que hizo fue girarse y acercarse a ella del mismo modo en el que estaban sujetos.

—Anna Kyoyama… eres la única chica a la que le mostraría mis cincuenta sombras—dijo con un prolongado suspiro—Pero… no sé cuándo.

—No hay prisa, tengo tiempo para ti—respondió la rubia, acomodándose de espaldas a él.

Después de eso, recordó que la abrazó por detrás, platicaron sobre la cena que había propuesto Silver y si eso le parecía bien. Ella aceptó, pese a que la cocina no era su fuerte. Luego, simplemente se quedaron dormidos hasta que… como ahora, un día después de toda esa calamidad, Muak intentó subir a la cama. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo que no notaba que lo había subido con ellos y le abría un pequeño hueco en medio de los dos.

Él no tenía remedio. ¿Y así esperaba que le creyera que podría matar al perro? Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó al abrir los ojos y ver al cachorro dormir feliz con la mano de Yoh sobre su lomo. Lo cierto es que a pesar de los aspectos negativos que decía él que existían al seguir conviviendo y con la generosa oferta de Rutherford, aún no se sentía lista para decirle adiós a ese hombre. Pero si tenía que hacerlo para que él fuera feliz, lo haría. Porque lo quería.

**Continuara**

* * *

_Hola a todos, he vuelto. Pense que tardaría un poco mas porque no tenia mi compu funcionando, fue todo una calamidad, hasta pensé que se habían perdido todos mis archivos, afortunadamente no fue asi y pude rescatar algunas cosas. Miles de gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad han sido super importantes para mí. En especial, me gustó que les agradara la hermandad de Yoh y Hao. A mí también me encanta escribirlos, siento que son graciosos, comprensivos y todo lo que los hermanos son. En este me enfoque más en Anna y su conexión con Yoh, sobre todo después del incidente que tuvo un día antes de la cena. Espero que no se confundan en los tiempos de las escenas. Esto a lo mejor no les parece muy importante ahora, pero será algo que después entenderán por que lo mencioné. Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Los adoro!_


	41. En su lugar

**Capítulo Cuarenta y uno**

Después del último saque, terminó de secar su frente. Con ese marcador dejaba en vergüenza a su amigo, que respiraba con esfuerzo y se dejaba caer en la banca derrotado. Nada como un exitoso día de negocios, un partido ganador y lo mejor de todo: Jeanne por fin estaba en orden con sus cosas. Al fin se estaban alineando los planetas a su favor.

—Bien dicen que ser padre te hace más lento—comentó vanagloriándose.

—Te llevo cinco años, supongo que eso también influye—dijo Silver.

Hao sonrió con arrogancia, mientras terminaba de guardar el equipo. Bebía su botella de agua cuando notó a Ryu en la terraza del piso superior, atento a sus movimientos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Ryu? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nada, señor—dijo algo sobresaltado—Sólo estaba observando el partido, tenía tiempo libre.

—Sí, ya veo—dijo cerrando las fundas.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

—Por cierto, no pude evitar notar que su amigo no vino con usted—dijo en un tono casual—Pensé que era su acompañante deportivo.

Hao lo contempló unos segundos en silencio, mientras Silver terminaba su botella de agua.

—Me es indiferente con quien juego, pero gracias por notarlo—respondió simple.

—De nada, señor Hao—dijo levantándose—Ya sabe, cuando quiera puedo hacerle una rutina de yoga para que tenga mejor condición.

No respondió, ni agregó más a la charla. Casi se sintió vigilado, excepto porque a veces iba a verlo jugar. De no ser por eso, sentiría cierta incomodidad. Sin embargo Silver sí le manifestó ese sentimiento. Como cada vez que se sentaba a verlos jugar.

—Creo que le gustas—comentó su amigo.

—Puede que ahora le guste más Grey.

Silver sonrió, viéndolo tomar el equipo para luego ir a los vestidores.

—Hablando de Grey, ¿por qué no nos acompañó hoy?

—Dijo que iría en la tarde a un examen médico—respondió sin la menor importancia.

Él sintió su mirada fija en él cuando cerró el casillero con sus cosas y tomó la toalla.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es sólo que me parece muy maduro de tu parte—admitió tomando su toalla también—Creo que es algo que siempre he admirado de ti, puedes convivir con muchas mujeres con las que estuviste involucrado y tratarlas así como si nada, como si fueran grandes amigos.

Enarcó una ceja, totalmente confundido por lo que decía.

—Me refiero a Anna—enfatizó Silver—Hasta hace unas semanas te daba dolor de cabeza todo ese problema y lo forzado que te sentías…

—Yo nunca dije que me sentía forzado a nada—asintió con dureza—Sólo dije ella siempre quiere que le diga una declaración de todo. O es una cosa u no es nada. Yo no soy tan radical. Además, nuestros puntos de vista son muy diferentes, alguien tiene que ceder y te aseguro que no seré yo. Ya he cedido mucho con ella, aunque Anna no lo aprecie del mismo modo.

—Bueno, pero ahora lo llevas súper tranquilo. Ni siquiera se ve que tengan asuntos sin resolver—respondió su amigo, planeando su hombro—Como en la cena de ayer, ni siquiera te incomodó que Grey y ella estén juntos.

Él comenzó a reír, notando en Silver la confusión.

—Anna no está con él, no como pareja—afirmó sin la menor duda—Es más como su hermanito. No sé por qué tienes esa impresión.

—Pues…. No sé, pensé que ellos dos sí tenían algo. El modo en que se miran, no sé, algo me da la sensación de que ellos actúan como si llevaran mucho tiempo siendo pareja.

Él no pudo contener una risa aún más irónica.

—Pues claro, eso es lógico, ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo—dijo sin la menor duda Hao—Es obvio lo que dices, porque son amigos desde la infancia.

No es como si Anna fuera levantando a un tipo desconocido de la calle porque sí, eso no tenía la más mínima lógica. Y él también había observado que se llevaban con mucha familiaridad y había entre ellos cierto aire de complicidad. Pero nada más lejos de ser pareja, eso lo veía más como algo de amistad y ya. Él no compartía esa clase de cosas con Anna. Cuando ellos se miraban, había más una llama encendida. Incluso en sus ratos más relajantes, en que estaban recostados uno junto al otro, había cierto jugueteo, pero era otra clase de miradas. Nada que ver con lo que Grey tenía con ella. Eran cosas muy diferentes.

—¿Pero entonces…. Aun tienes interés en ella?

—Claro—pronunció sin la menor duda—¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

—Porque me da la impresión de que no tienes interés por ella, más que como amiga, como con la madrina de Alumi.

Bufó fastidiado, esos eran dos mundos aparte.

—No entiendo a qué vienen esa clase de ideas absurdas. Nunca estuve detrás de ella como un perro faldero—aclaró molesto—Sólo estoy dejando que las cosas tomen un rumbo más tranquilo. Además, todo esto del hotel me absorbe demasiado tiempo. No es como si pudiera irme con ella todos los días. Antes era más fácil porque trabajábamos juntos.

—Bueno es que ahora que es difícil, es cuando más se debería notar el interés, ¿no crees? —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—Tú sabes, cuando una propiedad está libre, cualquiera puede ofertar por ella.

—Ella me ama, así que cualquier oferta le parecerá insignificante.

—Siempre y cuando tú mantengas la intención—dijo preocupado—Yo creo que Grey le da todo lo que tú no puedes darle.

Eso llamó bastante su atención, interrogándolo con la mirada.

—Pues mira… para empezar le dedica tiempo—explicó Silver—¿Te han dicho que las relaciones más duraderas son porque son mejores amigos?

Hao volvió a sonreír, sin poder creer esas tonterías.

—¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que tengo que vivir con ella para dedicarle tiempo? —preguntó casi con burla—Porque fuera de eso, yo no veo nada extraordinario.

—¿Qué pasa, Hao? Estás demasiado a la defensiva, desde lo del embarazo parece que todo te irrita en la relación—dijo crítico Silver—Antes deseabas hacer espacio para pasar tiempo con ella, hasta me cancelaste uno que otro partido, luego del bebé y lo de la confesión amorosa, parece que entre más lejos mejor, y que desearas sólo pasar ratos de placer con ella. Pensé que era más que pasión.

El castaño lo miró con seriedad ahora. Porque mucho de eso era verdad. Al principio incluso sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella. Ahora parecía que eso le costaba un poco por todos los problemas posteriores. Anna y él en plano pareja era confrontaciones en este momento.

—¿Es que no la amas?

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser acerca del amor y la cantidad?—aclaró tocando su rostro—Sí, quiero estar con ella, la quiero, la deseo, pero no sé cómo solucionar los problemas con ella. Estamos bien ahora, no quiero volver a arruinarlo otra vez.

—¿Y alejándote es la mejor forma?

—Bueno y todo este cuestionamiento por qué—dijo ya enfadado Hao—¿A qué viene tanta preocupación por el tema?

Silver suspiró algo cansado.

—Porque era muy maduro de tu parte ser amigo de la nueva pareja de una chica con la que tú querías estar—dijo tranquilo, ante la molestia de Hao—Pero ya me dijiste que no hay nada.

—Así es, no hay nada.

—¿Pero y si lo hubiera? —propuso Silver—¿Aun así serías amigo de ellos?

Hao lo miró con seriedad por varios minutos. Hasta que negó con la cabeza.

—Anna no es como el resto de las mujeres con las que he salido—dijo solmene—Ella es mía y eso lo sabe él. Cualquier cosa contraria, es traición. Y tú sabes que yo odio a los traidores.

Pilika buscó entre sus cosas la llave del departamento de su hermano. A últimas fechas, Horo Horo no hacía más que quejarse de la falta que le hacía tener la llave del departamento de Anna, que ya no podía asaltar la nevera cuando la suya tenía escasa comida. Bueno, ya ni se extrañó que la rubia lo mandara a freír espárragos y no sólo a él, a todos.

Casi sonrió con placer por eso, de no ser por las constantes quejas de Ethan por el silencio de su hermana. Bueno, hasta le había pedido que volviera a insistir, que le diera detalles. Pero no sólo era amiga de él, también lo era de Anna. Lo último que quería era tener problemas con ella por tratar de intervenir en el problema. Así que como única alternativa, le ofreció un par de consejos para tratar de comprender mejor la postura de la rubia.

—Tú eres su hermano, deberías considerar que ella está mejor con él.

Mejor se hubiera quedado callada porque luego le reclamó su falta de criterio y en lo insensible que era con la familia en general. Suspiró con pesadez, al menos agradecía no haber llegado más lejos con el hermano de Anna, porque no quería imaginarse qué rollo tendrían en ese momento. Prefería pensar en positivo y llevarle algunas golosinas a Horo Horo. Esperaba que con una pizza entera le bastara al glotón.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se sorprendió de ver al pequeño perro de su amiga en la entrada, saludándola. Horo Horo se paró del sofá en donde estaba sentado. Pensó por un momento que se había equivocado de puerta.

—¡Pizza! —gritó emocionado su hermano—¡Pilika eres una salvación!

Casi le arrebató la caja, cuando la puso en el comedor. Rio por la exageración de Horo Horo, mientras se agachaba para acariciar al perrito.

—¿Y qué haces con Muak? —preguntó curiosa—¡Oye, por lo menos usa un plato!

—Todavía tengo trastes que lavar, no quiero ensuciar más—respondió tomando una servilleta—De lo del perro… Estoy de niñera. ¿Puedes creer que las personas son cada vez más raras con esto?

Entró a la casa y el cachorro la siguió, moviendo su cola. Él era lindo, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Se sentó en el comedor, mientras veía a su hermano comer o triturar la pizza en su boca casi con desesperación.

—Entonces estás cuidando a Muak—dijo tomando al cachorro en sus brazos—¡Qué adorable! ¿Y por qué? ¿Dónde están Yoh y Anna?

—¡Pufff! ¡Eso es lo peor! ¿Puedes creer que esos ingratos se fueron al cine y a cenar sin mí?

—¿Se fueron a una cita? —preguntó emocionada.

—Emmm… ¿disculpa, hermanita? ¿Qué no entiendes lo que digo? Esos ingratos se salieron a pasear un viernes por la noche, mientras a mí, me encargan a su perro que para que no se sienta solo y haga desastres—se quejó más molesto—Cómo si no lo pudieran dejar atado a la nevera. Ahorita estaríamos los tres disfrutando de la película… ¡se fueron a ver una película que yo quería ver! Y luego se iban a ir a cenar solos, sabiendo que yo les puedo hacer mejores recomendaciones de restaurantes. Conociendo a Anna, seguro se lo llevó a cenar a un Pub súper sofisticado, de esos que conoce. ¡Cómo si Yoh necesitara verse más sofisticado! ¡Casi estoy seguro que ella lo viste! ¡Pobre Hombre, deberíamos hacer algo! ¡No lo deja ser!

Comenzó a reír, pese a las quejas de su hermano, diciéndole que era un exagerado. Se sentaron a ver la televisión con el cachorro, mientras él seguía quejándose. Que Anna no le dejaba tomar a Yoh más de una cerveza. O que ya no había nada bueno que robar en su nevera, excepto por vegetales.

Estaba en ese drama existencial, mientras alguien tocó a la puerta. Horo Horo reconoció las risas de Yoh en la puerta, así que tomó al peludito de sus manos y lo cargó de mal modo debajo de su brazo como si fuera simple un costal de harina. Ni siquiera se levantó del sofá, sólo lo vio hacer un intercambio en la puerta, tras un breve dialogo. Miró su reloj, doce de la noche.

Cuando Horo Horo regresó, estaba mucho más feliz con un bote de helado en su mano.

—Miento, Anna es la mejor vecina del mundo mundial—dijo mostrándole el Häagen Dazs de un litro—Ay, ojalá el Muat vuelva pronto—añadió abriendo su recompensa—Lindo perrito, ya lo extraño.

Pilika rodó los ojos, mientras escribía un mensaje a su amiga. Al día siguiente, eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando salieron del departamento. Horo Horo estaba algo adormilado, así que alcanzó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, antes de caer derrotado en la mesa. Quién lo mandaba dormirse tan tarde. Pidieron un café, mientras esperaron. Minutos después, Anna entró con Yoh.

Alzó la mano para que pudieran verlos, aunque eso era innecesario porque casi eran los únicos en el desayunador. La rubia se sentó a su lado, mientras su acompañante lo hizo del lado de Horo Horo, que sólo se estaba quejando de lo temprano que era para desayunar.

—Ay para ti no es temprano, porque diario pasas por los perros para correr como a esta hora—dijo el Usui a Yoh.

Anna comenzó a decirle exagerado, él volvió a replicar, mientras Yoh sólo atinaba a sonreír.

—Ay hermano, ya deja de dar pena—dijo Pilika, cuando la encargada les llevó una carta a cada uno—Debes pararte temprano para que te rinda el día.

Después de eso, despertó con el llegar del pan recién horneado. Esto era algo que siempre le gustaba mucho. Notó con curiosidad que Anna tomaba un croissant y que Yoh le daba un pequeño empaque de crema de maní que sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa.

—Qué es esa asquerosidad—describió Horo Horo—Eso ya tiene chocolate, Anna.

También porque le había untado un empaque pequeño de fresa que estaba puesto ahí con el resto de los panes.

—¿Qué? Tú eres asqueroso por sí solo y nadie te juzga—dijo la rubia con dureza.

—La verdad es que no sabe mal—intervino Yoh con una pequeña risa—Es muy dulce, pero Anna siempre amanece con ascos. Un poco de azúcar siempre hace milagros.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó curiosa Pilika.

Anna negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su pan. Casi diciéndole exagerado a Yoh, que se defendía de Horo Horo por siquiera haber probado ese invento culinario. Lo cierto, es que se veía que era algo que disfrutaba bastante. Pidieron todos zumo de naranja y un poco de huevo con tocino. Su hermano añadió un par de emparedados de queso, que se tuvo que comer casi solo porque notaba que ni Yoh y Anna se sentían muy motivados al verlo comer con la salsa de tomate. Sí era asqueroso a veces, pero quizá estaban algo sensibles.

Aun así, fue un desayuno bastante ameno. Yoh les hablaba de su empleo y cómo algunos de sus clientes le pedían clases particulares. Pero él todavía se sentía derrotado porque Muak aun hacía sus necesidades fuera del tapete en algunas ocasiones. Anna les habló de los negocios que arreglaría pronto, entre ellos una heladería. Pilika se emocionó por eso. Horo Horo fue más directo y les preguntó con fingida emoción de la película de ayer, casi reclamándoles no haberlo llevado.

—No daba miedo—concordaron ambos

—No sé por qué te hicimos caso—dijo Anna—A sabiendas que tú tienes pésimo gusto.

—¡Era para que fuéramos él y yo! Tú te colaste en el plan—reclamó Horo Horo.

Anna tomó un poco más de jugo, sonriéndole con maldad.

—Y luego fuimos a cenar a un pub.

—Nooooo—pronunció tomándose la cara Usui—No quiero perderte en manos de esta bruja—le dijo a Yoh—Múdate conmigo, mi sillón es más suave.

La rubia torció su gesto, mirándolo de muy mal modo.

—No me extraña, si te la pasas ahí metido todo el día—dijo ella sin la menor duda.

—Óyeme yo trabajo durante el día, mi trabajo es muy importante, recuerda que soy policía.

—Cuidando que no se roben los yogurt de la nevera—ironizó la rubia—Qué gran trabajo. En especial porque entrabas a mi casa cuando te venía en gana y vaciabas mi nevera.

Pilika e Yoh solo rieron cuando comenzaron a discutir diciéndose sobrenombres. Así pasaron un rato hasta que Anna notó en el reloj de pared que ya era algo tarde, sólo que no había terminado su plato todavía. ¿Cómo se podían pasar las horas tan rápido?

—Yo me ocupo—dijo Yoh, tomando su mano—Tú termina, yo prepararé a Muak.

Asintió y vio que él se levantaba y sacaba de su bolsillo la cartera. Pero Pilika le hizo un gesto de que eso era innecesario, porque ella había hecho la invitación. Su hermano replicó, diciéndole que de haber sabido ese detalle hubiera pedido algo más generoso. Al final y tras una patada y también una indirecta muy directa, Horo Horo terminó acompañando a Yoh devuelta a su departamento.

Anna comía tranquila, mirándola en forma inquisitiva por el modo tan sutil para quedarse solas. Claro que no la culpaba, su último encuentro personal terminó en lágrimas, con sus mil problemas encima. Hoy cargaba otra realidad. Y aunque habían seguido en contacto por mensajes y llamadas, no era lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido? —preguntó casual Pilika—Supe que tu hermana vino en la semana.

Tan directa como Horo Horo.

—Bien, no tengo nada contra Suzette, solo les dije que si mi vida con Yoh les incomodaba no tenía nada que hacer visitándolos y que quizá me tomaría tiempo volver a la granja—dijo relajada—Sí, me volví a enojar, discutimos… mencionó lo de mamá. En general ella no está en contra de Yoh, pero tampoco está a favor de que yo me separe de ellos. Así que sólo le dije que eran cosas que el tiempo acomodaba por si solas.

—Wow… suena algo complicado—admitió Pilika—¿De verdad no los extrañas?

Iba cada semana de visita, pasó una temporada ahí después de terminar con Hao. La respuesta era una clara afirmativa. Sin embargo…

—Perdonar es algo difícil cuando te quieren imponer sus ideas—describió Anna, tomando algo de té—Veremos qué pasa en unas semanas, tampoco digo que los odio, pero por ahora estoy tranquila lejos de ellos.

—Puedo verlo—dijo con una sonrisa—Te ves mucho mejor, ya hasta discutes con Horo Horo como siempre.

—Tu hermano es molesto, quién no va a discutir con él—comentó terminando el resto de la comida.

—Ay pero Muak es adorable, estuve cargándolo un buen rato ayer. Las fotos no le hacen justicia a esa cosita hermosa—añadió con ilusión—Además, puedo ver que él te hace muy feliz.

Aquello llamó su atención, lo suficiente para que la viera con fijeza.

—No mientas, sé que te gusta—siguió Pilika—Se te nota.

—No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas—dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—Hablan de mí como si estuviera desesperada, como si convivir con un hombre hace que inmediatamente caiga rendida con ilusiones tontas.

—No, nadie dice eso—la interrumpió su amiga—Es sólo algo que se nota. Y no es desesperado ni tonto, creo que podrías convivir con mi hermano toda una vida y nunca, jamás se van a gustar de ese modo. En cambio con él—dijo conteniendo un pequeño gritito—¡Me encanta! Son tan naturales, tan espontáneos. Él se preocupa por tu bienestar, aunque te guste la comida rara.

Ella se encogió de hombros, terminando de beber el té.

—Somos amigos, claro que se preocupa por mí—respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa—Él haría lo mismo por ti o por Horo Horo.

—Es más que eso, es el modo tan tierno en que te mira, es lindo… ay pero si no lo quieres, entonces déjamelo a mí—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—Yo lo cuidaré y lo querré.

Entonces Anna le miró molesta.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta te dan celos.

—Hablamos de un ser humano, él no es una mascota como para que digas o te refieras a él de ese modo—dijo enfadada—No sé por qué discuto estas cosas contigo, te vas a quedar con la idea, y vas a estarme molestando por eso.

—Sólo admítelo, no tendría nada de malo.

Incluso intentó pararse, pero notó que en el proceso algo más le hizo volver a sentarse. La miró tomarse la cabeza, mientras trataba de volver a enfocarse. De inmediato le pidió a la camarera un vaso de agua. Anna tomó aire hasta recibir el vaso de agua.

—Gracias—le dijo a la señorita que las atendía.

Una vez solas, la vio tomar una pastilla de menta de un pequeño pastillero. Ninguna dijo nada, aunque al ver la cara de Anna, ya sabía que le preguntaría más cosas incómodas.

—¿Segura que no te gusta ni un poco? —preguntó Pilika.

—A él no le gusto—dijo firme Anna.

—Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—No alientes esto, no se puede—dijo molesta—No quiero complicar las cosas.

Pilika tuvo que admitir que a veces era demasiado terca cuando una idea ocupaba su mente. Pero en efecto eso sólo complicaba más el panorama, en verdad complicado hasta el momento.

—¿Se te pasaron las náuseas?

Anna resopló, tomándose la frente, ocultando su rostro desorbitado pero franco a la verdad.

—No es posible—susurró apenas audible—Tuve mi periodo hace semanas. Es otra cosa, tal vez anemia.

Pilika sólo tomó una pastilla de su pequeña caja y palmeó su espalda con comprensión.

—El estrés también genera ese tipo de descompensaciones—dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa Pilika, mientras Anna sólo atinaba a verla con un extraño brillo en sus ojos—Podemos descartarlo con un examen de sangre.

—Ayer fuimos a hacernos un examen de sangre.

—Bien, entonces el lunes veremos por qué tienes esta descompensación—aseguró la Usui—Mientras, relájate, nada malo te pasará, menos si Yoh está contigo.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Saluditos a todos. Me da gusto saber de ustedes, sé que anduve un poco ausente pero pienso reponerme y bueno hasta el final, alla vamos. Con suerte y tengo calculado unos diez capítulos más, pero como son breves, pues no es tan tan largo como parece. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad me alegra leerlos y ver qué cosas les gustan de la trama. Sobre el fic… uy me quede sin palabras…_ Bueno pues ya medio vemos un poco más claro el panorama. Aun no estamos en medio de la tempestad, todavía navegamos en olas suaves, me estoy tomando el tiempo de poner los sentimientos en orden, porque no quiero algo tan repentino. Disculpen si eso me lleva estos capítulos, pero pronto veremos la resolución de toditos los problemas. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Un millón de besos a todos.


	42. Algo más ahí

**Capítulo Cuarenta y dos**

Cuando volvió al departamento, notó que Yoh ya tenía todo en orden. Estaba listo para salir, sólo le dijo que faltaba lavarse los dientes, porque incluso su bolso ya estaba en el sillón, preparado. Entró e hizo eso con velocidad, mientras se miraba al espejo, no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Pilika y la de varias personas más, incluida su hermana.

A todo eso, sólo sonreía incrédula, ¿Por qué las personas se afanaban en relacionarlos sentimentalmente? No es como si fuera anormal su comportamiento con él. ¿O lo era y no se había dado ni cuenta?

—Yoh —le llamó, pintándose los labios.

Él la contempló desde el marco de la puerta, mientras ella volvía la cama para sacar una bolsa de plástico. Tuvo que desviar la mirada al ver su retaguardia demasiado erguida. Además tenía que resaltar lo perfecto que le sentaban esos vaqueros. No era nada respetuoso que la mirara de esa manera. Estaba tan en sus pensamientos, que apenas percibió cuando le aventó una playera en la cara.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, quitándosela de encima —¡Qué! ¡No! —dijo devolviéndosela —¡De ninguna manera me voy a poner esto!

—Claro que te lo vas a poner, me lo debes, te dije que me lo pagarías. ¿Crees que me la pasé buscando toda la madrugada como idiota para dejarte ir sin castigo?

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la leyenda de la ropa.

—No, Anna, de ninguna manera me voy a poner algo como esto —dijo cruzándose de brazos —Y ésa es mi última palabra.

Diez minutos después, con una mejilla roja y cargando a Muak se subió al coche en el asiento de pasajero con la prenda. Claro que no fue sencillo, porque hasta se había puesto una suéter negro con cuello en uve para cubrirse.

—Es blanca, no veo cuál es el problema —comentó Anna, tomando la avenida.

Yoh suspiró con pesadez.

—Esto es demasiado vergonzoso —admitió él —Eres cruel… ¿Qué dirá mi jefe si nos ve?

—¿Te doy vergüenza?

—No es lo que quise decir y lo sabes —puntualizó tomando aire —Luego iremos con tus amigos a la cafetería. ¿A qué clase de pelmazo les vas a presentar?

Anna sonrió con gracia por su forma tan exagerada en que se refería a su indumentaria. Si a su punto de ver se veía bastante bien, combinaba muy bien sus prendas. Estacionó el vehículo cerca del parquímetro del parque. Yoh introdujo las monedas y sacó el boleto, mientras ella cargaba al cachorro. Hoy tendría su primera vacunación y desparasitación, así que había reservado la cita de las 12:30.

Yoh le ayudó a cerrar la puerta y cargó su bolso, tomando valor. Pero seguía pensando que era exagerado. Abrió la puerta con familiaridad y dejó que pasara primero. Saludó a la recepcionista y al vigilante, a quienes no dudó en presentarla con efusividad. No era la octava maravilla, pero parecía que ellos ya tenían conocimiento de su existencia.

—Pero qué preciosidad de chica. Tus palabras se quedaron cortas—dijo la mujer —De verdad que eres muy afortunado.

Notó de inmediato el sonrojo de él, aunque el suyo tampoco era tan difícil de ver. ¿Acaso tenían un letrero en la frente que decía: pareja?

—Je… no, no, Clarity, nosotros no somos…

—¡Christian! —exclamó emocionada una chica, que lo recibía con un gran beso en la mejilla.

De acuerdo, ella tenía más pinta de ser su pareja. Porque para comenzar, nadie en Inglaterra era tan efusivo con un simple amigo. Ella sabía perfecto de relaciones entre amigos. Así que para su entendimiento, los dos tenían bastante que ver. Lo peor es que él ni siquiera se lo había comentado. ¡Cómo podía ser tan cínico y doble cara!

De repente Muak gritó en sus brazos, lo cual llamó la atención de Yoh, que se desprendió de aquella chica y volvió su atención a ellos. Ella se maldijo, acariciando la pierna del cachorro que había apretado de más, sintiéndose tonta por haberlo lastimado en su arranque.

—Lo siento, Muak —pronunció Anna, besando su cabeza.

—¿Se iba a caer? —preguntó Yoh con cuidado —¿Quieres que lo cargue?

—Estoy bien, tú sigue en lo tuyo.

Yoh sonrió y posó una mano en su espalda para acercarla, mientras la castaña tomaba un formulario. Seguramente la presentaría. Sí, eso fue lo mismo que hizo. No supo catalogar esa mirada, cuando Yoh le dijo su nombre a la chica.

—Él habla tanto de ti —dijo ella, mirándola con curiosidad

Quiso responderle que en realidad él nunca le hablaba de ella. Pero para qué entrar en conflictos burdos e innecesarios.

—Linda playera, ¿es para alguna actividad?

—No, me gusta que todo mundo sepa mi nombre —respondió con ironía.

Tras una charla banal, pasaron al consultorio del doctor, donde también fue presentada. Quizá para un día era demasiado. Sin embargo, el hombre le pareció de inmediato agradable, preguntándole por su trabajo y cosas relacionadas con la adaptación del cachorro.

—Es mejor acostumbrarlos a dormir en su propia cama, tenerles su propio espacio —dijo el veterinario inspeccionando al perro en la mesa —Se ve que está muy consentido.

Anna sólo volteó a ver al Asakura, que casi se giró para no confrontar cargos.

—Es como su bebé, no le dice no a nada—dijo Anna —Pensé que sería más apegado a mí por ser macho, pero está loco por él.

Yoh sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

—No me extraña, él tiene un don para esto —dijo con gracia el médico —Parece que todo está marchando muy bien. Aplicaremos la primera vacuna. ¿A nombre de quién va a quedar la cartilla?

—De Anna —dijo Yoh, tomándola de los hombros —Ella es la dueña.

—Bien —dijo sacando un librillo —¿Podría alguno de los dos ayudarme un poco? Los cachorros son algo inquietos con el piquete.

Entonces Anna tomó una de sus manos y lo empujó adelante, haciéndole señas de que fuera él. Muak al principio sacaba la lengua con tranquilidad, mientras Yoh tomó sus dos patitas delanteras con firmeza, hablándole para distraerlo. Era una linda imagen, tenía que admitirlo y estaba disfrutándola en silencio hasta que llegó aquella chica de la nada y también lo veía con atención.

—Es súper lindo —dijo en un murmullo Sophie —¿Te imaginas cómo sería con un bebé?

No le quiso contestar, ella parecía ya estarse haciendo esas ideas en la cabeza por sí sola. Sophie era una buena persona, lo percibía, pero no le agradaba mucho, en especial por el modo tan descarado en que exponía sus emociones. ¿Por qué Hao no se quejaba de chicas así? En cambio, ella era lo bastante recatada como para guardar compostura, ¿y la loca ilusionada era ella?

Muak lloró e Yoh estaba ahí, consolándolo. Mientras esa chica no hacía más que imaginarse una vida completa con él. ¿Tendría él esa clase interés por ella? ¿Era esa la razón por la que nunca traspasaba los límites cuando dormían juntos? ¿Porque ella simplemente no le interesaba? Claro, tampoco es que deseara que fuera así, sólo le llamaba la atención.

De algo estaba cien por ciento segura: Yoh no tendría ningún problema en rehacer su vida lejos de ella. Ni encontrar a alguien para él. Y eso…. Estaba bien, quería que él estuviera bien. Era lo que más deseaba, su felicidad... ¿entonces porque no lo manifestaba de esa manera?

Él cargó al cachorro con cuidado, mientras el doctor le aplicaba el medicamento en la boca para desparasitarlo. El cual vomitó, ensuciando a Yoh en el proceso, que no hizo más que dirigirle una pequeña mirada de pesar, que ella trató de ignorar, cuando volvieron a colocar al perrito en la mesa de exploración. No tuvo más remedio que quitarse el suéter negro. Con ello, vio a Sophie girar a verla.

No quiso responder ningún cuestionamiento, así que se acercó al cachorro, que se tragó el medicamento con esfuerzo. Acarició su cabeza y emitió varios chillidos, porque no podía pararse bien y se dejaba caer en la superficie de metal al menor intento.

—Sí estás en exceso consentido, Muak —dijo la rubia.

—Linda playera —dijo el médico con gracia al Asakura, lo que le hizo sonrojarse aun más —Los jóvenes de ahora cada vez son más creativos con eso. En mis tiempos, solo la invitaba al cine y le llevaba rosas a su casa. De vez en cuando una serenata en su balcón.

—Papá… por favor —interrumpió Sophie —Qué pena.

El doctor comenzó a reír con soltura, mientras le entregaba a Yoh el carnet del canino.

—Muchacho, no te pierdas —le dijo con gracia —Disfruten su fin de semana.

—Gracias —dijo aun cohibido, recibiendo los papeles y tomando el bolso de Anna —¿Pago con Clarity?

—De qué hablas, la consulta para Muak es gratis. Paga las siguientes vacunas, pero ésta va por parte de la casa —dijo Anderson —Señorita Kyoyama, un placer conocerla. Espero verla más seguido.

Agradeció sus atenciones y estrechó su mano antes de marcharse. Pudo ver que Sophie no estuvo del todo alegre, pero ése no era su asunto. Incluso detuvo a Yoh unos minutos para charlar, en lo que ella esperaba en recepción con Clarity.

—Ese hombre es un sol —describió acomodando sus archivos —Tú también tienes suerte de tener un novio como él.

—No somos novios —aclaró Anna —Somos amigos.

—Mujer, la vida es corta, debes tomar las oportunidades —dijo viendo de reojo a los dos platicar —Sophie tampoco es fea y es buena niña.

También amaba los animales, como lo hacía Yoh. El Asakura se despidió con una mano, esperando que no le hicieran más comentarios, pero no fue tan suertudo y tuvo otra mención de su playera. Muak se acomodó en el regazo de Anna, por lo que le dio las llaves para que él manejara. No tenía licencia, ni tenía papeles, pero ése era el menor de los inconvenientes, manejar de lado izquierdo todavía se le hacía raro.

Sin embargo, estaba interesada en que se llevara el coche los días que tenía que ir a gimnasio. Tenía que practicar, no quería ser paranoica, pero era mejor reducir riesgos cada vez que salía.

—¿Por qué me quieres torturar así, Anna? ¿Qué te hice?

—Hiciste que manejara en una carretera de noche, pude tener un accidente. Caminé todo el pueblo por ti —dijo acariciando la cabeza de Muak —¿Sabes lo que es caminar toda la noche en zapatillas? No, no lo sabes.

—Si te cansa mucho, no deberías usarlas —enfatizó, señalando sus pies

—¿Insinúas que me veo mal?

—Eso no fue lo que yo dije —objetó Yoh, sintiéndose derrotado —Parezco tu novio, ¿lo sabes? Te van a molestar con eso.

Claro que lo sabía, si venían vestidos casi igual. No obstante, no comentó nada, sólo tomó su bolso y buscó algo en el fondo. Mientras Yoh manejaba en silencio, siguiendo el GPS del auto. Se pararon detrás de una fila de autos en la entrada de otro parque, había algo de tráfico, pero era lo normal en un sábado. Cuando llegaron al final, el joven tomó las llaves para llevarse el auto. Muak se había dormido en sus brazos, aun así Yoh se las arregló para ponerle la pechera y darle la correa.

—Toma —dijo Anna, extendiéndole la playera negra —Cámbiate.

Yoh la miró y luego suspiró, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

—Estoy bien, pensándolo bien, no se me ve mal —dijo más relajado —Sí me lo merezco por ser tan necio, te hice caminar demasiado aquella noche. Yo te la debía.

Suspiró y bajaron del auto con el cachorro. Sus amigos habían insistido en conocer a su mascota y bueno, ésa era la razón por la que estaban ahí con el pequeño en una cafetería abierta junto al lago. Veinte años atrás, probablemente esto se vería ridículo. Aunque ella todavía lo encontraba ridículo, pero como ninguno tenía hijos, tal vez ellos lo veían como novedad. Yoh le ayudaba con sus cosas, mientras ella caminaba con Muak dormido y todo gracias a la inyección.

El grupo de ocho personas le hizo una señal. Todos, en absoluto, estaban maravillados de ver al Golden en sus brazos. Yoh sonrió nervioso, presentándose. Avergonzado porque le estaban haciendo burla de su combinación de playeras. Sí, les dijeron que eran una encantadora pareja, de eso no se salvó. Pero a pesar de todo, se veía tranquilo intercambiando algunas palabras con sus amigos. Bastante relajado para compartir una cerveza con ellos.

—Está hermoso, ¿crees que pueda cargarlo? —preguntó Nathalie.

—Muak es adorable… —comentó Allie —Su nombre es un encanto.

Yoh se acercó y le susurró al oído.

—¿Te imaginas si trajéramos un bebé? —preguntó con gracia.

—No les parecería tan lindo —respondió ella.

Él sólo rio, después le estaban preguntando sobre su trabajo y todo el cuestionario básico para desnudar hasta su alma. Pidieron un par de pizzas y algunas papas a la francesa. Fue un rato agradable y Muak se despertó al percibir el olor a comida. Yoh le daba pequeños trozos de pan, lo que despertó más comentarios sobre lo adorable que era y…. ya estaba harta de repetir mentalmente que el hombre era un encanto. Sí, lo era, no era la gran cosa.

—¿Y para cuándo la boda? —cuestionó Michael.

Ambos casi escupieron el agua.

—No sé de dónde sacan esas ideas —dijo Anna, limpiándose con la servilleta —Somos amigos, ya se los aclaramos..

—¡Oh, vamos! Si hasta se visten igual, viven juntos… tienen un perro, acaban de recibir el auto ayer —enumeró una de las chicas —Sólo les faltan el par de anillos, una casa….

—Un bebé —añadió otro más con burla.

—Una parrilla para que pongamos las carnes —agregó su amiga —Y Grey, no te recomiendo darle tu número de cuenta, Anna es famosa por comprar ropa cara. No en balde fue tres años la reina del baile.

—¿Reina del baile? —preguntó Yoh, tosiendo —¿Eres de la realeza?

—Sí y tú podrías ser su príncipe —respondió anticipadamente otra de sus amigas.

Anna lo observó sonrojarse para luego explicarles lo mismo de siempre. Que eran grandes amigos y que disfrutaban estar juntos. No mencionó nada romántico. Así que se daba por hecho, que él no tenía ningún interés en ella.

—Entonces…. ¿reina del baile?

Pasaron una tarde agradable, pese a que sus amigos le contaron algunas cosas embarazosas de la preparatoria y unos más de la universidad. Disfrutó verlos después de un largo tiempo. Al término de la reunión, decidieron pasear por el parque del lago antes de volver a casa. Muak caminaba por el césped con curiosidad, siendo vigilado por Yoh, que estaba atento por si se acercaba un perro a él.

Había permanecido callada desde entonces.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él.

—Eres muy diferente a Hao —dijo con simpleza.

Él suspiró, sonriéndole apenas un poco. Quizá adivinando el cúmulo de pensamientos relacionados con eso.

—Él es genial —dijo seguro —Es una gran persona, platicamos el otro día sobre sus edificios ecologistas y los autos que le gustan. Creo que es una persona muy responsable y con visión humanista. Quizá le falta algo de tacto para las relaciones personales, pero nada que un buen derechazo no arregle un día de estos.

Como si todo en la vida se arreglara a golpes.

—¿Es que estoy con el fan número uno de Hao Asakura? —preguntó deteniéndose cuando Muak olfateaba una flor.

—Súper fan número uno de Hako —dijo Yoh, recordando el modo en que Maisie le decía, haciéndola sonreír—¿Pero sabes de quién soy más fan?

Anna roló los ojos.

—No me digas que de Usui, porque juro que te mando a hacer una playera que diga: Novio de Horokeu Usui.

—¿Qué? No, por favor no me hagas eso —le suplicó, tomando su mano de la nada —Además no soy fan de Horo Horo —aclaró entrelazando sus dedos con ella —Si de alguien soy muy fan, es de ti. Te admiro profundamente por tu forma de ser. Eres la persona más fabulosa e increíble que he tenido la dicha de conocer.

Anna sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque a veces se te olvida que eres la joya —dijo él, besando su mano —Si alguien no está contigo, no es por ti. Ni por tus gustos, tú eres absolutamente perfecta tal cual eres. Con todo y tus sueños de princesa.

—No conoces mis sueños de princesa.

—No lo sé… ¿quizá una familia feliz? —preguntó al azar —¿Un príncipe?

Ella lo contempló con fijeza, notando en él cierta familiaridad con el tema. Recordó cuando le había mencionado a Hao esas fantasías que tenía de niña.

—¿Y cuál es tu sueño, Yoh?

—La verdad…. No lo sé —dijo riéndose, tocándose la nuca —Hace mucho no tenía aspiraciones de nada. Mi única motivación todos los días era buscar algo qué comer.

Entendió bien a lo que se refería. Las cosas a veces iban más allá de una simple fantasía infantil. Siguieron caminando de la mano hasta ver un hermoso jardín de flores de colores. Entonces suspiró y comenzó a contarle su charla con Rutherford y la idea de que ocupara un departamento a varios bloques de donde estaba. Sabía que eso le traería tranquilidad porque ya no tendría que estar al pendiente de si alguien lo vigilaba o los vigilaba. Porque ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que así fuera. Hasta el momento, no había pruebas de que eso ocurriera. Pero siempre lo veía observador del ambiente para proveerles seguridad.

—En unos días me dijo que te entregará la llave —dijo Anna —Creo que en un vecindario más lejano, podrías recuperar tu apariencia física. El doctor dice que estás mejorando, aunque falta que vayamos por los análisis.

—Es una gran propuesta —admitió él.

—El trabajo te quedará más lejos, pero es una ruta muy transitada —señaló Anna —Sólo tendrías que despertarte antes… preparar tu desayuno. No puedes irte y hacer ejercicio sin desayunar o te vas a desmayar.

—Lo sé….¿podemos sentarnos?

Asintió, acomodándose para recibir a Muak entre sus piernas, mientras él se sentaba detrás de ella para abrazarla. Anna se recargó en su pecho, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo, cuando él apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

—Con eso, podrás hacer tu vida a parte, lejos de nosotros.

Habría chicas, probablemente su hermano desearía pasar más tiempo juntos. Tal vez incluso le propondría viajar. No lo sabía, pero el futuro pintaba bien.

—Volverás a estar bien con tu familia —añadió Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estarás seguro.

—Tú estarás segura —enfocó, abrazándola con mayor fuerza —¿Podremos seguir viéndonos?

Anna movió con afirmación su cabeza. Contemplaron tranquilos el atardecer, hasta que el sol se ocultó, en un silencio que parecía ser calmante para ambos.

—¿Sabes…? Me alegra saber que si me pierdo, siempre puedo volver a ti —dijo a su oído.

Se miraron fijamente uno al otro por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Veía en él la duda, mas sus ojos no podían ocultarle la ternura que parecía reflejarse cuando se encontraban con los suyos. Cerraron el espacio lento, apoyando sus frentes una con la otra, respiraban agitados, incapaces de completar lo que deseaban hacer.

—Siempre debes volver a mí —dijo Anna, leyendo la playera que él usaba—_En caso de pérdida, devolver a Anna K._

—_Yo soy Anna K._—devolvió él leyendo también la prenda de ella.

Fue ahí que abrazados en el parque comprendió un par de cosas. Aunque algunas no tenían la más mínima lógica. Había ocasiones en que no se necesitaba tener mucho de eso. Pasaron el resto del fin de semana en casa, mirando películas en la cama. Le enseñó fotografías de su coronación y otros pasajes de su vida. Incluso Yoh le enseñó algunos trucos para quitarse las ataduras o las esposas. Sus lecciones de robar fueron extrañas. Pero ahora podía decir que ya podría sacar la billetera de un hombre sin que lo notase.

No quiso pensar que eso fuera una despedida por adelantada. Tendría más días para convivir y no se mudaría de la noche a la mañana. No debían de exaltarse por cosas tan banales. Se separaron en el pasillo del hospital, él vería al médico que lo atendía y ella pasaría a ver a Pilika por sus estudios.

Su amiga le había notificado que ella tenía el sobre con sus resultados, que de ser necesario pasaría a otro de sus colegas el caso. Tocó el consultorio y ella le sonrió con la misma amabilidad de siempre. Hablaron un poco, Pilika no se contuvo y le preguntó en concreto de su día con Yoh y Muak. Sabía que era la primera vez que el cachorro salía al exterior, así que le contó breves detalles.

—Me alegra que disfrutes mucho esas cosas —dijo con sinceridad —Y que seas feliz.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros —Todo está bien y espero que siga tan bien como ahora.

—También yo —respondió abriendo su escritorio para sacar un sobre que le entregó.

Suspiró y sacó las hojas del interior. Sus ojos pasaron por todos los números hasta ver una última hoja que detallaba su estado físico general acorde a los resultados obtenidos. Levantó la vista hacia Pilika, que le sonreía sutil.

—Al menos sabemos que no es anemia —concluyó la doctora.

Continuará

* * *

_¡Uno más! O uno menos que actualizar. Gracias por sus continuos mensajes, tratare de sacar los capítulos mas rápido, ya viene lo bueno sí! Estoy muy emocionada, la verdad no esperaba llegar a tantos capítulos, pero debo decir que me siento complacida con el resultado. Sobre el fic… esto es una carta muy abierta. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Anna se refiere. Aunque a ciencia cierta, los que no conocemos bien son los de Yoh. Gracias por sus reviews, son unos mil amores. Quiero agradecer en especial a todos los invitados anónimos, hikari H. Lili, Annasak2, Wino4ever, Allie Mcclure, Zria y Clau Asakura K. Miles de gracias, _


	43. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Capítulo Cuarenta y tres**

A veces las cosas se rebasan a sí mismas, ésa era una de las lecciones de su abuelo cuando le decía que había cosas que simplemente no se podían controlar. Él experimentaba una a diario. Una que por más supresión y malos pensamientos que tenía hacia sí mismo, no alcanzaba a eliminar.

También podía verlo en los ojos de Sophie con el pasar de los días, que ella anhelaba algo parecido. Nunca había sido bueno para eso de las relaciones en pareja. Quizá porque en parte nunca tuvo una. Chicas sí, pasaron por su vida, en especial cuando su abuelo lo llevó a una casa de citas para tener su primera experiencia.

Así de mal empezó. Más no quería decir que eso le gustara tanto. Al principio fue novedad, después nada de eso le pareció auténtico. Ninguna de ellas lo era, y las que estaban fuera de esa cadena, siempre querían más. Siempre lo miraban como su esperanza de vida, al verlo llevar buenos autos y bonita ropa, acudir a los eventos más elitistas de todo Japón. Sumado a ese despliegue de poder que destilaba con su sola presencia en un lugar. Ellas pensaban que ese sería su modo de vida futuro, una bonita casa con un hombre honorable con grandes ganancias. Sin saber que eso era mera fachada para el trabajo.

A ninguna le deseó ese maleficio, mucho menos ahora.

—Perdona que te pregunte esto, es que… la verdad es que…—le dijo Sophie una vez que dejaron a las mascotas en su hogar—Pensé que eras soltero.

—Lo soy—afirmó tranquilo.

—Nadie pensaría eso. Tú y Anna se ven demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro para ser sólo amigos—respondió acariciando su propio cabello—Tienen esa chispa.

Sabía lo que trataba de decirle en realidad.

—Anna es grandiosa—confesó él con la mirada baja—Pero Anna está enamorada de otra persona y bueno… yo no estoy a su nivel.

—¿De qué hablas? Estás al nivel de cualquier chica, te lo aseguro—dijo Sophie con una gran sonrisa—Cualquier chica se moriría por estar contigo.

Claro, cualquier chica que ignorara su pasado. Porque de ser así, cualquier chica saldría corriendo del horror de persona que era él. Mas no prestaron atención al asunto, cambiaron de tema con rapidez. Le preguntó de su fin de semana. Recordó un domingo tranquilo en casa donde se dedicó a disfrutar cada instante que Anna le dedicó y que Muak quiso jugar con él. Pensar que pronto tendría que dejarlos, le creaba tormentas en su interior.

Recordó con nostalgia todos los días que le dijo que se iría corriendo, que era mejor la distancia por su propia seguridad. Los primeros días debió ser toda una pesadilla para ella. Desde el primer instante, en que con toda esa mugre se atrevió a recostarlo en su cama. Claro eso es porque ella estaba genuinamente preocupada por Hao. Lo cual siempre le pareció lindo. Era increíble cómo una mujer tan hermosa pudiera reflejar sentimientos tan cálidos hacia otro. Se sintió algo estúpido por desaprovechar el tiempo a su lado.

Esa tarde cuando la vio salir del consultorio de Pilika, la vio diferente.

—¿Todo bien? —se paró con rapidez de la banca.

—Sí, todo bien, los resultados salieron bien—dijo con rapidez—¿Cómo te fue a ti?¿Estás mejor?

Asintió, mostrándole las hojas. Evidentemente todavía tenía anemia, pero estaba mucho mejor a la vez anterior. El médico le pronosticó que a ese ritmo, en mes y medio o dos estaría completamente bien. Sin ninguna otra enfermedad en su organismo, se consideraba afortunado por seguir con vida y en recuperación.

Anna lo miró a los ojos, feliz, orgullosa. Él no dejó espacio a dudas cuando la abrazó y la levantó un poco del suelo. Para ser francos, nunca tendría las palabras correctas para agradecerle su gentileza y esmero. Ella le pidió que la bajara, así que eso hizo, pero no pudo evitar besar su frente, mientras tomaba su rostro. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pareciéndole tierno.

—Estamos haciendo el ridículo aquí—dijo apenas viéndolo.

—Claro, vamos a otro lado.

Notó a lo lejos a Pilika y la saludó a distancia. Obtuvo una respuesta en inmediato, aunque ella los veía con cierta curiosidad. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el auto. Anna le pidió que manejara a casa, mientras respondía algunos mensajes en su teléfono. Tenía que admitir que su conducta era peculiar. En especial porque revisaba su agenda en forma continua, tal vez planificando sus nuevos proyectos o revisando fechas.

—Esta semana es tu cumpleaños—dijo ella—¿Qué quieres hacer para festejar?

—No lo sé… ammm la verdad no tengo algo en mente—confesó él—¿Le regalarás algo especial a Hao para su cumpleaños?

Ella se tomó el mentón con suavidad.

—¿Qué le regalarías a un hombre de oficina?

—¿Qué tal un balón para jugar? A él le gustan mucho todos los deportes—dijo algo cansado—Es muy bueno en todo.

—Nunca lo he visto jugar—negó ella, pensativa—Pero supongo que lo que dices tiene sentido, es fanático de los deportes… por eso tiene ese cuerpo tan fortalecido.

Yoh sonrió, asintiendo, pese a que ella estaba algo abochornada por su sinceridad.

—¿Quieres acompañarme al gimnasio?

—Hao decía que eso lo incomodaba….

—No lo vas a ver a él—objetó sonriéndole—Eres mi invitada, sería genial verte en las gradas.

Tardó unos minutos, pero al final aceptó. Dio su mejor esfuerzo en el partido, pero al final no pudo con los excelentes reflejos de su hermano. Hao se vanagloriaba y presumía frente a Anna esa victoria. Porque él era en más de un sentido el auténtico ganador de esa lucha. Lo vio charlar con ella, diciéndole todos sus logros deportivos con orgullo. Después, la invitó a dar un paseo breve por las instalaciones. Cuando terminaron, él estaba listo para irse, rogando no toparse al hombre del yoga.

—Te veo después, Preciosa—dijo besándole la mejilla—Grey, prepárate para el viernes, iremos a un partido del Chelsea.

—Claro, gracias por la invitación.

Anna se veía de buen humor. Tal vez extrañaba reunirse con Hao a solas. En realidad, no sabía tantos detalles de su relación. Al principio se sintió fuera de lugar y sólo utilizó a su favor la poca información que tenía. Después de escucharlos tan encendidos afuera de su habitación, sabía que de algún modo estaba estorbando. Y cada vez que Hao le recordaba su condición de hermanito de Anna, se sentía aun más melancólico.

Quizá últimamente le pasaba más porque… porque de algún modo extraño. Anna era lo único seguro en su vida. Bueno, después de un tiempo tal vez sería su cuñado y quizá, como ella decía, su familia quizá volvería a recibirlo. Porque ya no supondrían que querría robársela o arruinarle su futuro. Podría volverse a sentar a la mesa con ellos, intercambiar bromas. Tal vez hasta pasar navidad juntos, como estilaban en ese país. Tal vez, si cargara esa pesada lápida en su espalda. Tal vez, si no fuera objetivo de alguien más.

De la nada, sintió algo húmedo en su frente: el frío de una botella de agua.

—Qué mal acompañante eres—escuchó su voz—¿En qué tanto piensas?

—En la cena—mintió sin dudarlo.

—Encargué algo en la cafetería, podemos pasar por eso.

—Siempre pensando en todo—dijo tomando la botella—No sé qué haría sin ti.

De la nada, aquel semblante firme se apagó. Él no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto en ella, así que no mencionó nada de regreso a casa. Muak recibió la rosa y se fue corriendo a la cocina, olvidando que Anna también volvía con él. Fue un hecho gracioso cuando regresó buscando por todo el departamento a Anna. ¿Le llevaría Hao rosas cada vez que la visitaría? ¿Acariciaría a Muak antes de dormir? Qué tonterías pensaba, cada quien tenía su estilo. Él no necesitaba hacer las mismas cosas que él.

Rutherford le dio una llave y una dirección el martes en la noche, asegurándole que todo estaba listo para ocuparse.

—Yoyo… tu helado se está derritiendo—dijo ella, señalando el pocillo en que estaba antes una bola redonda—Me estás preocupando, ¿por qué estás tan pensativo? ¿Tuviste otro mal sueño?

Suspiró, alcanzando a tomar su mano en la barra. Su suave piel… extrañaría mucho tocarla.

—No, sólo estaba pensando en que… bueno, si a ti no te molesta… sólo si no te incomoda…

—¿Si?...

—¿Crees que podría llevarme a Muak una o dos noches? No sé, cuidarlo, mientras tú estás de cita con alguien o con mi hermano o no sé, cuando quieras salir de paseo—propuso algo cabizbajo—¿Crees que podría ayudarte a cuidarlo?

Era uno, de esos días en que llegaba agotado del trabajo, del gimnasio, del acoso de aquel hombre que a veces se empeñaba en ver a Hao desde la terraza, cuando notaba que lo veía con mayor atención a él. Quizá por eso su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas, entre el estrés y la ansiedad. Quizá por eso no podía entender esa mirada profunda en ella.

—¿Vamos a discutir la custodia? —cuestionó ella en un tono que trató de ser juguetón.

—No, claro que no—negó de inmediato Yoh—Muak es tuyo, totalmente tuyo. Yo sólo…

—No—negó ella—Muak es nuestro, así que sólo dime cuándo quieres llevártelo y hazlo. Aunque… me sentiría algo sola sin ambos.

Una vez más tuvo que reprimir ese impulso que cada vez salía con mayor ímpetu cada vez que veía ese rostro triste. Se supone que estaría feliz, ahora sólo estaba jodiendo su estado de ánimo cuando en días pasados estaba tan fortalecida. Pero no podía negar que tenía la misma idea al mudarse, porque era lo correcto. Aunque también seguía pensando que lo mejor para todos sería que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. No molestaría a nadie más, todos estarían bien y seguirían su vida sin él. Sin embargo…

—Deberíamos mudarnos, comprar una casa con un gran jardín.

—Y un asador en el jardín—añadió la rubia.

—Exacto, un asador grande para las reuniones de amigos—describió él—Tus padres verían que no somos tan malos juntos si administramos bien nuestras finanzas.

Ambos se sonrieron ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Y un bebé?

—Por supuesto—afirmó él—Por lo menos dos o tres. Muak…—dijo buscando al cachorro y señalándolo—Deberás cuidar a tus hermanos. No quiero tener que ir a emergencias porque uno se cayó de cabeza en los columpios. ¿Queda claro?

Anna veía al perro ladrar, como si con eso confirmara o afirmara lo que fuera que Yoh le estuviera encargando.

—Hao querrá jugar, así que hay que tener raquetas y todo lo que quiera—añadió preocupado—Él era bueno para subir los árboles, así que él será el que les enseñe a eso. Por si tu papá los quiere ocupar para recoger manzanas.

Anna roló los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que ya nos explotó demasiado a nosotros como para que tenga el descaro de explotar a nuestros hijos—negó la rubia molesta.

—A los abuelos no se les dice que no—argumentó Yoh, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le sonrió una vez más antes de robarle un beso de sus labios.

—Eres… tan lindo a veces—describió acariciando su cabello.

—Y tú eres más linda, todo el tiempo—respondió rozando su nariz con ternura.

Sin embargo, las cosas no pasaron de ese modo. Despertó, sintiendo el frío de las sábanas a su alrededor en esa oscura habitación tan estéril, recordando que no fue capaz de hacerle ninguna propuesta. Ni siquiera de contestar con sabiduría a esas palabras de que estaría sola sin ellos dos. Era la primera noche que estaba en el apartamento y sentía todo, menos tranquilidad. Pensó revolverse en la cama, a ver si ello lo cansaba, eran las dos y media de la mañana a ese paso no se levantaría para trabajar, ni a desayunar. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había cenado bien por las cervezas que se tomó con Hao para celebrar su_ independencia_.

—Necesitas irte acostumbrando, organicé una reunión después del partido—le dijo con ánimo de triunfo—Acabo de comprar una mesa de billar en mi departamento.

—Otra cosa en la que quieres que te gane.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo—le retó—Te apuesto mi coche a que no puedes ganarme.

—¡Yo no tengo nada qué ofrecer, eso es injusto!

No al menos algo tan caro.

—Serás mi esclavo personal y mi bolsa de golpes todo lo que queda de año—dijo con superioridad.

Sonrió al recordar eso. Anna tenía razón. Se habían quedado estancados en los doce años. Porque ésas eran la clase de retos que hacían desde niños. Reía como loco hasta que escuchó el timbre sonar y se paró extrañado. Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió a Muak rodearlo y brincarle en dos patas para algo de atención. Pensó que estaba soñando, hasta que la vio con una coleta alta y un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

—¿Lloró?

—¡No paró de llorar, desde que nos fuimos a dormir, a pesar de que le abrí espacio en mi cama! Se bajó y te buscó por todo el departamento, hasta rompió su cama—dijo ella, entrando de mal modo al departamento.

Yoh se agachó y cargó a Muak en su regazo. Mientras veía a Anna entrar a la recámara.

—¿De verdad fuiste tan mal chico? —pregunto él, divertido.

Ladró y le lamió la cara. En verdad lo creía, con él tampoco era un angelito. Lo dejó en el suelo, mientras le buscaba una cobija pequeña para simular una cama a los pies de la suya. Se acomodó bien ahí y le dio un calcetín para morder. Anna ya estaba dentro de la colcha, casi dormida.

—No digas nada—dijo la rubia.

Sonrió y la abrazó por detrás, aspirando su aroma que tranquilizó sus sentidos. No sabía qué era eso que sentía por ella. Porque nunca había sentido algo parecido con ninguna mujer, pero él podría apostar que fuera lo que fuera era muy parecido a lo que la gente denominaba: amor.

—Estás en casa—susurró a su oído muy bajo.

Y no se refería precisamente al departamento de lujo en el que estaban.

—Lo sé—dijo guiando su mano a su estómago.

Pero aunque supiera que eso era lo que su corazón dictaba, no era capaz de dar un paso más. ¿Cómo podría traicionar a un hermano de nuevo? ¿Cómo hacerle pasar a ella por esa experiencia tan nefasta, sabiendo que había miles de prospectos mejores que él? No podía… una relación con él sólo era perder-perder.

Continuará

* * *

_¡Hola a todos los lectores! He traido un capítulo más breve, solo para mostrar qué hay en esa cabeza de Yoh. Ya se acerca algo emocionante arrollador y luego… el problemón. Creo que serán siete capítulos más y es todo ahora sí, prometo no atormentarlos más jaja escribir este capítulo pensé que sería mas largo, pero decidí abarcar la otra parte mas enfocado a Hao. Miles de gracias por su apoyo, son siempre mi inspiración para seguir. Los adoro mil! _


	44. Cumpleaños

**Capítulo Cuarenta y cuatro**

Terminó la jornada desde temprano, aun así no pudo evitar las muchas felicitaciones que recibió desde la medianoche. El inconveniente de tener tantas amigas era que siempre eran tan atentas y apenas daba el primer minuto del doce de mayo, ya estaba recibiendo sus calurosos abrazos a distancia.

No veía a ninguna, a menos que estuviera saliendo con alguien en ese momento. Pero justo ese día, estaba libre. Aun así, amigos y socios también le enviaron mensajes de felicitación. Pasó una mañana relativamente calmada, hasta que Jeanne volvió de almorzar.

Se extrañó porque claramente le había dicho que no era necesario que regresara, porque no tenían muchos pendientes y saldría temprano para el partido de soccer.

—¡Feliz, super duper, maravilloso cumpleaños, Jefazo! —exclamó Jeanne, colocando un pastel pequeño enfrente—Me tomé la molestia de traerle un pequeño detalle.

—Emm… gracias—dijo algo extrañado—¿A qué se debe esta amabilidad?

—¿Cómo que a qué? Somos amigos, ¿no? —dijo encendiendo la vela—Hemos pasado varios años juntos, creo que ya podemos hablarnos de tú y decirnos nuestros secretos más especiales.

Siguió arqueando la ceja ante ese comentario tan exagerado. Mientras soplaba la vela que estaba ya derritiendo cera en la torta. Cortó una gran rebanada y le dio también una tarjeta de cumpleaños con el número 31 en grande.

—Para el mejor jefe del mundo—leyó en voz alta, mientras la veía comer una gran rebanada con esmero—¿Esperas un aumento? Falta mucho para diciembre, Jeanne.

—¡Para nada! No sé porqué me tiene en tan mal concepto—dijo dándose unas pequeñas palmadas en el pecho—Nada que ver.

Siguieron comiendo el pastel en silencio, o en lo que parecía serlo, porque esas miradas hablaban de más. Claro que no en un sentido sexual, aquellas miradas más bien eran insistentes. Roló los ojos al adivinar qué es lo que buscaba, claro… se había ofendido por no incluirla en la lista final de invitados. Pensaba objetar algo, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Jeanne tuvo que dejar con pesar su cuchara antes de ir a abrir.

—¡Hola, veo que llegamos muy a tiempo! —dijo Yoh.

Ese llegamos, le sonaba a multitud, esperaba que no fueran más. Con lo mucho que amaba recibir abrazos en su cumpleaños. Pero para su bendición, sólo era Anna.

—Pero qué cara—bromeó la rubia—Un poco más de felicidad te vendría bien.

—Preciosa, todo es felicidad cuando entras por esa puerta—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Anna le miró moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

—Tú no cambias—comentó entrando con Yoh, que terminaba de saludar a Jeanne.

—Ni deseo cambiar—se jactó el castaño—¿A qué debo su visita señorita Kyoyama?

De inmediato le puso una carpeta en la mesa, sabía que era, aunque le encantaba que se tomara la molestia de hacer todo tan formal. Sin embargo, así era ella, siempre tan pulcra en su trabajo. Vio los gráficos y la planeación perfectamente organizada en un cronograma. Tuvo el afán de querer enmarcar eso en su pared de lo bien hecho que estaba. Era la clase de orgasmos mentales que no le daba ninguna chica.

Jeanne los atendió, sirviéndoles té y una rebanada de pastel, mientras él terminaba la revisión.

—Excelente, no tengo nada qué agregar, se ve que manejaste todo con un orden y precisión—dijo orgulloso—Y eso que sólo era una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No, no es sólo una fiesta de cumpleaños, es **la fiesta de cumpleaños**—enfatizó Jeanne—Una fiesta a la cual no he recibido invitación.

Hao la miró con fastidio, hasta que Anna sacó de su bolso un sobre transparente. Él asintió, ya sin mayor opción, dando la aprobación para ese movimiento. Jeanne no contuvo la emoción cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos.

—¡Ay, Anna, eres un sol! —gritó abrazándola de lado—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Podría besarlo, Jefe! Pero sabe que soy casada.

—Ni se te ocurra, Jeanne—dijo viendo su reloj—¿No se te hace tarde? Ya es tu hora de salida.

Yoh reía, apenas conteniéndose, por la manera tan aprisa que tenía Hao para despedirla. Anna se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Siempre fue tan desesperado? —preguntó en voz muy baja a su oído.

—No, a veces era peor—dijo divertido—Pero le gustaba que mamá lo consintiera con sus dulces favoritos.

Compartieron una breve mirada antes de que Hao volviera al escritorio, tomándose la frente con fastidio. La verdad no lo comprendía, su asistente le parecía muy servicial y amable. Además, el pastel estaba muy bueno. Se atrevió a cortar otro pedazo para los dos, porque al parecer también era del agrado de Anna.

—Perfecto, entonces… sólo quedan las compras para los premios de las mujeres—dijo el castaño

—Lunes y Martes—dijo ella.

—Miércoles, jueves y viernes para instalar todo—dijo Yoh—Prometí ayudarle a Anna, supongo que no me extrañarás unos días en el gimnasio.

Sonrió confiado, dejando la carpeta en el escritorio.

—Está bien, sirve que la convences de encargar mi pastel especial, porque no veo por ningún lugar eso—dijo mirándola con cierta picardía.

Yoh no sabía de qué hablaba, pero al juzgar por el rostro de la rubia, podía denotar que no era de su agrado.

—Pero qué vulgar, no es una despedida de soltero—comentó Anna.

Él seguía sin comprender a qué se referían ambos.

—En las Vegas, eso es algo muy común, ver chicas saliendo de un pastel—describió Hao—Quiero una conejita de Playboy saliendo de un pastel con un pastel más pequeño.

—Vulgar—definió Anna, ahora mirándolo a él por una franca intervención.

Lo malo fue que Hao también lo veía, insistente por una oportuna participación que se inclinara a su favor. Pero la verdad no sabía mucho qué decir, en Japón sí veía eso, pero tampoco era muy común. Quizá en otro país fuera novedad, pero no lo consideraba necesario.

—Em… creo que Anna tiene razón, no es una fiesta de solteros…

—Yo soy soltero—intervino Hao—Yo pago, así que al cliente lo que pida, ¿no es así, señorita Kyoyama?

Anna soltó el aire que contenía y lo anotó en una libreta que tenía en su bolso casi murmurando pestes de ese detalle.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Quieres que se desnude?

—Quizá eso sería más prudente para una sala más pequeña, ¿no crees, Linda?

Yoh notó el enfado en Anna, claro era bastante lógico porque Hao nada más estaba tanteando el terreno para ponerla celosa.

—Quizá hasta podríamos ir organizando después la despedida de soltero, uno nunca sabe, quizá entre todas estas personas—describió, tomando la carpeta—Está una chica….

—¡Oh! ¡Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó emocionado Yoh, parándose para abrazarlo hasta donde estaba—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hao! Cada día más viejo.

El castaño casi se ahogó con su saliva por esa intervención tan repentina y por cómo lo había levantado de la silla para abrazarlo. Se había sentido extraño, también algo perturbado por lo cálido que sintió aquella muestra de afecto. No esperaba que algo así pudiera ofuscarlo tanto.

—Te trajimos regalos—añadió Yoh—Anna…

La rubia reprimió su sonrisa y le pasó una de las dos cajas que llevaba en el bolso. La suya era delgada y mediana. La de ella un poco más voluminosa, aun así no era tan grande.

—Espero que te guste, ayer que fuimos de compras en la tarde, andábamos algo confundidos con tantas cosas que nos gustaron—describió sentándose, permitiéndole a la rubia pararse y abrazar a un estático Hao.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Asakura—dijo con formalidad, dándole una palmada en la espalda—Esperamos que le agraden los regalos.

Tuvo que reconocer que eso era algo que no esperaba. Sin embargo, carraspeó y se sentó de vuelta en su silla, mirando los obsequios.

—Ábrelos—le animó su hermano.

Destapó el de Anna primero y sonrió al encontrar un conjunto deportivo color negro y rojo de la marca que él usaba. La miró, mientras ella lo observaba en forma retadora.

—Un conjunto de la suerte—dijo Anna—Para que ya no sigas perdiendo partidos.

—Gracias, me sorprende que no olvides mi talla—dijo complacido—Aunque pensé que añadirías una cuponera.

—¿De Nike? —cuestionó extrañada.

—No precisamente—dijo bajando la caja—Hay chicas que les regalan a sus novios una cuponera, ya sabes, algunos tienen papeles que dicen: una cena casera, una noche de placer, una fantasía sexual…

Estaba seguro que de estar tomando algo, seguro ya lo hubiese escupido. Quizá esa charla debía ser entre ellos dos, porque se sentía un tanto extraño por esa clase de comentarios de su gemelo, más aun al ver el rostro algo desencantado de Anna.

—¿Es la clase de regalos que te hacían tus novias?

Hao se tomó el rostro frustrado, seguramente por el tono hosco que ella usaba.

—Sólo era una sugerencia, no tienes porqué molestarte—argumentó Hao—Nunca dije que no me gustara tu regalo.

Anna suspiró, tratando de pasar el momento.

—Bien—dijo cruzándose de brazos—La próxima vez buscaré la cuponera de la tienda, creo que eso te será más útil para tus siguientes compras que cualquier favor que yo pudiera hacerte.

La tensión era palpable en ese instante. Lo que le obligó a preguntarse el motivo, si viendo las cosas en forma objetiva, ninguno tenia motivos para molestarse tanto. Bueno, tal vez Anna por el poco tacto de Hao. Pero él no había reconocido que era una actitud que tenían otras chicas con él, así que como tal no la estaba comparando. Aun así, si las miradas mataran, ellos dos ya estarían varios metros enterrados.

—Bien, pues veamos cuál es el segundo regalo—dijo pasando a la otra caja—Espero que no sean calzoncillos.

Sonrió, porque en efecto, estaba sacando un paquete de calzoncillos negros.

—También te los debía—dijo Yoh, encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo esa dura mirada—Pero espera hay más.

Sacó el paquete completó y encontró debajo una maquinita de juegos portátil algo arcaica.

—¿Un Tetris? —preguntó dudoso—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—No sé, pregúntaselo al par de tontos que arruinaron mi televisión por estar aventando los controles de un videojuego tonto—espetó Anna, todavía molesta.

—Ja… ja…. Muy graciosa—dijo ofendido Hao—Dije que te pagaría y lo haré, envíale la factura a Jeanne, puedes escoger la que quieras, puedo pagarla y sin necesidad de cupones—pronunció confiado, notando cómo se irritaba.

Hao era algo directo, aunque nunca había visto que se confrontaran en forma tan hostil. Tosió un poco llamando su atención, volviendo a enfocarlos en el tema.

—Ya ya ya… como sea, qué te parece—dijo Yoh, prendiendo el aparato desde su lugar—Apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo hacer un mejor puntaje que tú.

—¡Puff! Por favor, Yoh, estás hablando con un veterano—dijo con ánimo de gozo—No eres rival para mí.

Todo aquel enfado de Anna se disipó en un segundo. Sin darse cuenta, Hao seguía hablándoles de sus récords de juego. Ninguno lo corrigió, ni él mismo parecía haberse percatado del error no tan error.

—¿Y cómo piensas batir mis récords? Porque claro, no te pienso prestar mi juego—añadió el castaño.

Yoh miró a Anna que sacó de su bolso un aparato similar al de Hao, sólo que en color naranja y se lo entregó sin decir una palabra más.

—Pero qué veo… un rival—dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

Por un momento se petrificó, hasta que él le señaló que prendiera su aparato. Claro a eso se refería. La rubia tuvo que encenderlo por él, que se reía con cierto nerviosismo. Jugaron un par de partidas simultáneas, que ganó sin problemas, para pesar del mayor.

—Ya habías practicado antes—alegó Hao.

—No, lo acabo de sacar de una caja también—dijo Anna, mostrándole el empaque—Él sabía que dirías eso.

—Y como es costumbre, _mami_ tiene que interceder por ti—dijo el castaño con una seña de pereza.

Anna bufó por semejante mención, pero Yoh no se quedó atrás.

—_Mami_ no tiene que ver en esto—respondió Yoh, sonriéndole con burla—En realidad, tú eres un mal perdedor.

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras, Grey.

Pero esta vez fue turno de Anna para interrumpir la disputa antes de que se quedaran ahí aplastados jugando. No le quedó la menor duda que los dos eran un par de ineptos. Les recordó que su partido empezaría en dos horas y se hacía tarde. Así que Hao optó por cambiarse mientras ellos terminaban de limpiar la oficina.

—Se ve que te extraña—comentó Anna—¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?

Yoh le pasó las tazas para secar.

—¿Y por qué pelean tanto? —respondió él, pensativo—Pensé que se llevaban bien.

—Hablábamos de ustedes, no de mí.

Pues a como lo sentía, ya no eran un grupo tan separado.

—¿En su cumpleaños? Qué manera de joderle el día—contestó Yoh—No, gracias, yo lo conozco, se va a enojar.

—Se va enojar peor si pasa más tiempo—aludió ella.

Tenía razón en eso, pero es que ni siquiera él sabía qué haría con su vida. Tenía más incertidumbres que certezas y sí, miedos. Ciertamente, todas esas mentiras a su alrededor se comenzarían a desmoronar una tras otra si no tenía el debido cuidado.

—Sí, tienes razón… pero…no ahora—respondió cansado—Encontraré el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, convencida de esa breve afirmación. Al menos ya no evitaba sus preguntas.

—¿Y tú…?

—Somos buenos amigos—pronunció ella, cerrando el estante de los platos y añadió al verlo casi objetar—Mala relación de pareja. Hay cosas que nos tocaron profundamente.

Deseó preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería meterse demasiado en el tema. Además, podía ver en el semblante de Anna que eso aún le calaba en su interior.

—No lo tomes como algo personal contra ti, de hecho si no estuvieras ya estaríamos peleándonos… otra vez.

Sonrió débil por esa confesión.

—Tal vez conviene sacarlo todo y después arreglar las cosas—dijo él—A veces es difícil llegar a un acuerdo cuando están molestos.

—Ya sacamos todo, hasta de más—concluyó buscando su bolso—Me voy, jugaré con Muak para cansarlo, no creo que hoy llegues a dormir, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no? El partido termina como a las diez de la noche—dijo confuso—Y la reunión en su departamento no creo que pase de las doce.

Cuando ella se acercó y besó la mejilla, susurrándole que era un ingenuo creyendo que irían a dormir temprano, le pareció un gesto tierno. O tal vez ya estaba muy estúpido por ella.

—Diviértanse—le dijo antes de salir del despacho.

Sonreía en forma tonta, seguro se veía tonto, también por la manera en que se tomaba la cara.

Minutos después Hao bajó con el cabello húmedo y un atuendo más casual. En el camino encontraron algo de tráfico, pero él iba tranquilo, mientras le explicaba todo sobre los dos equipos de soccer. Le informó de la liga Europea y que si le gustaba, quizá en un futuro hasta podría invitarlo al extranjero. Era curioso escucharlo hablar como si fuera originario de ahí.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

—Como diez años—respondió él, extrañado por el cuestionamiento—Antes… vivía en Japón, pero creo que ahora soy más inglés que japonés. Excepto por el té, siempre he preferido el café.

Quiso preguntar más, pero se sintió maravillado por el Stamford Bridge y todo el público que entraba con banderas y playeras de los equipos. Hao le explicó que los fanáticos iban a las gradas. Ellos entrarían a una zona reservada y no se equivocó al decir que eso era opulencia con letras mayúsculas. Visitaba lugares exclusivos en Japón, pero era su primera vez en un estadio de fútbol.

Lo presentó con algunos amigos que estaban en el palco privado. Sin embargo, no se sentaron y fueron a recorrer el lugar. Entraron al vestidor con los jugadores. Uno que otro lo miró con marcada familiaridad, mientras uno más llegaba para palmear su espalda y darle un gran abrazo. Seguramente, más amigos suyos. De inmediato, se sintió feliz por él.

No conocía a todos, pero se veía que el entrenador era su amigo. Bromearon y se tomaron una fotografía con todo el equipo. Uno de ellos hasta le obsequió un jersey autografiado. Dijeron que saldrían al campo para el calentamiento, así que les dio tiempo de entrar al área de prensa y recorrer el lugar un rato más, hasta que volvieron a una zona más alta del estadio y vieron el inicio del partido.

Se tomaron una cerveza y contemplaron los primeros veinte minutos del partido entre la multitud, cuando recibió la llamada de Silver, informándole que ya estaban esperándolo en el palco privado. Al volver, no se extrañó que lo llenaran de serpentinas y confeti. Lo que sí lamentó fue el pastel en su cara. Sin embargo, tampoco se molestó tanto. Podía decir que él estaba en su ambiente y estaba feliz ahí.

Festejaron las anotaciones, hasta se tuvo que cambiar la playera por el jersey cuando una de las chicas le tiró la cerveza encima. Tal vez fue la emoción que se le olvidó hacerlo en el baño, también por las alusiones de todos los presentes, cuando le dijeron que no fuera tímido. O tal vez era el alcohol, que le dio valor de quitarse la playera mojada. Más de uno calló las carcajadas.

Estaba delgado, lo sabía, pero gracias a eso las marcas eran aún más visibles. Cómo pudo ser tan tonto, se recriminó al ver la pena y confusión en todos los ojos. Hasta que Hao carraspeó y pidió una ronda extra de bebidas. También o mucho le ayudó la anotación del equipo local, que todos quisieron ver en los exteriores.

Sintió vergüenza, pero más lo sintió por Hao. Aunque trató que nada de eso mermara su ánimo, no era tan bueno para fingir que le daba igual que los demás sintieran pena por él. Usualmente le decía a Anna que no lo sintiera, porque se merecía cada golpe, pero con extraños, cómo decirles algo así. Recordó a su abuelo, regañándolo por sus errores.

—Eres débil, demasiado vulnerable—le criticó Yohmei—Tienes que ser más duro, tú eres un algodón de dulce.

—¿Algodón de dulce? Vamos, he hecho todo lo que me has dicho—le reprochó el Asakura—He recibido balazos y sobreviví, nadie me capturó, tienes tu información y te conseguí el dinero_._ ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—¿Qué más quiero de ti? No quiero un sobreviviente, quiero un líder que dirija mi organización—dijo serio, tomándole el rostro—¿Cuántos azotes más quieres? ¿Cuántos balazos más quieres recibir? ¿Sabes por qué recibes balazos? No es por torpe, es porque no tienes las agallas para matar a nadie—siguió con dureza—Cuando tu grupo se dé cuenta que no eres capaz de herir a nadie, te darán la espalda. Te llamarán débil y destruirás todo nuestro legado, ¿eso quieres?

—No…—susurró volviendo a la realidad.

Notó de inmediato la mirada de Hao. Así que tomó aire y sonrió, centrando su atención en el partido. El resto de los minutos celebró las anotaciones, también abucheó como todos las faltas. No había visto el juego antes, pero sí le llamaba la atención, además el ambiente era genial. Tomó algunas fotografías en su teléfono y se las envío a Anna, que le respondió varios minutos después.

_Súper estrella. Varios hombres se morirían de envidia._

Seguramente, pero él no era nadie. El equipo local ganó, así que todo prejuicio que los demás tuvieran de él, pasó en tercer o cuarto término. Incluso al despedirse, no recibió tantas miradas de lástima ni preguntas curiosas, quizá porque Hao se había encargado de disipar un poco el morbo al respecto diciendo que no eran temas importantes. Que él era lo importante y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Es hora del _after_—dijo palmeando su espalda—Pero antes, vamos a tomar una foto a nivel de cancha.

—¿No te esperan en el departamento?—dijo al ver que la mayoría se había ido.

—Silver y Emmett pasarán por la comida que encargué, Michael, Richard y Dumont irán al súper mercado. No tuve mucho tiempo para hacer compras en la semana—le explicó caminando en el césped.

Aunque entendió el motivo cuando el entrenador le arrojó el balón desgastado con la firma de todos los jugadores del partido. Un regalo de cumpleaños más para él.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—¡Increíble! ¡Me gustó!

—Lo dices como si nunca hubieses visto fútbol antes—dijo escéptico—¿Acaso no eres inglés, Grey?

—Kent es muy chico—argumentó algo apenado.

En eso no tuvo más que argumentar. Sostuvo el balón en una mano y ambos posaron para una foto o varias, cuando una de sus amigas se ofreció a tomarlos jugando en la portería. Al llegar al departamento, Silver y el resto ya estaban ahí con la música puesta y una partida ya empezada.

—¿Cómo se atreven a comenzar sin nosotros? —dijo Hao tomando el taco.

—¿Cómo te atreves tú a llegar tarde? —resolvió Silver.

El resto bebía en la mesa ante toda esa gran variedad de comida. Estaba impresionado, pero más que nada, hambriento, más cuando localizó el sushi y la comida japonesa en un extremo de los platillos. No lo pensó más cuando tomó en un plato y sirvió algunos camarones y rollos, buscando también la salsa de soya, pero no veía nada de eso por ningún lado. Entonces la sintió, pegándole en la mejilla.

—Creo que buscabas esto—dijo Hao.

Había visto desde el pasillo cómo su rostro se había iluminado apenas vio todo lo japonés. Era raro, considerando su situación de calle. Pero tampoco sabía mucho de su pasado. Le llamó bastante la atención el modo en que había contemplado eso como un tesoro nacional, así que decidió sentarse a comer con él.

Silver le agradeció la pausa, porque al igual que el resto, ya morían por comer. Siguieron hablando del partido y de las mujeres que estaban con ellos en el palco. Una en particular que no dejaba de acercarse a Yoh y que incluso se había quedado con ellos hasta el final.

—¿De verdad? No me di cuenta—excusó Yoh con torpeza—Debí estar muy concentrado.

—Sí, ya veo que sí—comentó Emmett—Johanna se acostó con Hao una temporada antes de que saliera con Bernadette. Pero supongo que eso de compartir mujeres no es algo que te afecte, Hao.

—¿Por qué tendría que importarme? Ella, ellas son libres de andar con quien mejor se les acomode—pronunció confiado, mirando a su hermano cada vez más callado—Claro, a menos que sea mi chica. Porque eso no es algo propio de caballeros.

—Ni de amigos—agregó otro—Brindo por eso, y por ti, porque eres un decrépito anciano. Un año más viejo, Hao.

—Salud, caballeros.

Chocaron los envases de vidrio, bebiendo con avidez. Jugaron un par de rondas, en las que ganaron por partes casi iguales. Podía decir que Grey no era tan mal jugador, aunque también tenía ya muchas copas encima. Poco a poco el público se marchó, hasta que Silver fue el único que quedó a parte de ellos dos, cerca de las dos de la mañana.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —le propuso Hao.

—Alumi—le dijo tomando su saco—Mañana tenemos que llevarla al pediatra. Y a Rutherford no creo que le agrade mucho eso de que me quede a dormir en otra casa. Además, sí tienes compañía.

Bufó, casi dándole un portazo en la cara por sus excusas baratas. En definitiva, esos tiempos donde se amanecían jugando o hablando o tomando ya no existirían en su repertorio. Todos tenían otro tipo de prioridades.

—¿Sigues comiendo? —preguntó mareado, viéndolo picar los últimos dos camarones—No quiero llevarte a urgencias por una indigestión.

Sonrió y comenzó a recoger los recipientes vacíos. El alcohol empezaba a subirse como espuma en su organismo, lo cual no hablaba bien de él. Cuánto hacía que no tomaba de esa manera y todavía se atrevía a decirles a los demás que eran una vergüenza. Lo suyo no tenía nombre.

—Tal vez deberías irte a dormir—sugirió Yoh, guardando las sobras de comida.

—¿Por qué no estás mareado? Estuvimos tomando bastante.

—Yo no, no puedo tomar los medicamentos y tomar mucho, además, mi organismo todavía no está al cien como para procesar todo lo que tú acabas de ingerir.

Maldijo bajo, no pudiendo creer su maldita falta de control. Tal vez él también ya estaba algo fuera de forma en ese sentido. Tomó el resto del whisky en su vaso y notó que ya casi todo estaba guardado. Él volvió a felicitarlo por su departamento, diciendo que era muy bonito y espacioso.

—Aunque le falta un poco de….

—¿Basura? ¿Desorden? ¿Muebles? —enumeró moviéndose a la sala.

—Fotografías—dijo sentándose junto a él—Algo que le haga sentirse en casa, algo más familiar.

Roló los ojos sin creerlo.

—Tú suenas tan como Anna—dijo despectivo Hao—Pero están equivocados, he sobrevivido sin mi familia muchos años, desde antes de ser siquiera un adolescente. Ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia y con ninguno tengo lazos de sangre. Aunque, sólo Silver es mi confidente, mi casi hermano—describió sin un ápice de vergüenza—Sí, no confío mucho en las personas, pero no necesito hacerlo. Tengo lo que quiero y lo que necesito en este momento.

Yoh lo miró por largos minutos serio.

—¿Entonces porque les ruegas que se queden?

Hao parpadeó confundido y también molesto por esa acusación tan nefasta.

—Sí, entiendo que quieras amanecer y estar con todos celebrando—dijo Yoh por anticipado—Pero es obvio que depositaste en ellos el cariño que no quieres compartir con nadie más.

—¿Te crees psicólogo, acaso? —le espetó él de vuelta— ¿Crees que la fórmula mágica son mamá y papá? Temo decirte que no es así, la vida es diferente, no hay ni mamá ni papá para un niño que tuvo que crecer por su cuenta siempre.

Luego se amonestó por revelar cosas tan personales con un completo y estúpido extraño, quizá era el alcohol, porque se había tomado otro vaso más.

—Claro que lo entiendo.

—Claro que lo entiendes, lo entiendes—dijo algo sobresaltado—Tienes la espalda llena de cicatrices. Por supuesto que lo entiendes. Eres un maldito huérfano como yo.

El labio de Yoh tembló ante esa aseveración y aun con todo ese dolor corriéndole por dentro, lo negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve una madre que me amó mucho—dijo con melancolía—Mis abuelos, aunque no eran cariñosos, estuvieron ahí cuando ella ya no pudo. No fueron las mejores personas, pero… ¿acaso el amor a la familia se condiciona?

—¿Hablas de amor? —preguntó casi con burla— ¿Amor cuando se ve que te maltrataban? ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental deja que le hagan algo así y dice que es por amor?

—La clase de enfermo que lo hace por proteger a los que más quiere—confesó con un gran suspiro—Yo daba todo por él, no me importaba recibir los castigos. De hecho, me alegro mucho haberlo hecho. Quizá ninguna de esas personas nos merecía, pero cuando es lo único que conoces…

Hao negó con la cabeza, arrojando el vaso contra la pared, sintiéndose frustrado. Sorprendiendo en el proceso a Yoh.

—¡Jamás eso va a ser justificación, jamás!—dijo señalándolo—Yo viví en un ambiente de putrefacción y créeme, sé de lo que hablas. ¡Y jamás, jamás será una opción quedarse entre toda esa porquería!

—Mi madre tuvo cáncer…—confesó él con la mirada baja—¿Cómo iba a dejarla sola? ¿Y mis abuelos? No fue fácil, fue algo que nos cambió a todos.

Estaba sintiendo todo eso de forma tan personal que le estaba doliendo el pecho con cada palabra suya.

—Sé que a ti no te fue fácil tampoco y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por situaciones difíciles desde niño—declamó Yoh—Si te soy sincero… yo lo pensé mucho. Pero jamás me atreví, me quedé hasta que todo se desmoronó. Nadie fue bueno conmigo, pero… yo quise ser bueno con ellos.

—¿Por qué? ….

—Porque el amor no se condiciona—dijo firme—El amor se siente y ya. No se limita, no se pone en duda, se siente y ya.

El apretó un puño, negándose a esa idea tan estúpida.

—¿Tú crees que no se condiciona? Mi madre era una persona indiferente, entre menos supiera de toda esa mierda mejor. Mi abuelo era un ladrón. Mi abuela era una señora de sociedad que embaucaba a las mujeres que la buscaban para adivinar su fortuna. Mi padre era un lacayo de mi abuelo. Y mi hermano… —dijo con rencor—Mi hermano era el peor de todos. ¡Le daba igual robar, le daba malditamente igual quitarle su dinero a una niña que hacerlo con un anciano que no tenía qué comer! ¿Y tú me hablas de querer a la familia sin importar los actos? Perdón, pero yo no creo que el amor no se condiciona. Yo no podría querer a personas tan miserables.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Yoh. Mientras otras más se acumulaban en sus ojos, aunque sabía por su respiración, que él tampoco estaba tan indiferente.

—¿Tú crees que tu hermano siga siendo tan malo?

—No lo creo, lo sé—afirmó sin dudarlo—Si le daba igual obedecer las órdenes, habrá hecho cosas peores. Tal vez hasta mataba gente —describió con rencor—Me siento asqueado de sólo pensar que estoy relacionado con esa clase de cucarachas.

Yoh bajó aún más la mirada, sintiendo su agitarse. Porque él sabía que mucho de lo que Hao decía era verdad. Y era el motivo por el que había huido. Porque cuando le planteó que no seguiría ninguno de esos pasos, todos se opusieron a considerarlo parte de la familia. En cierto modo, su forma de ser y actuar estaba justificada.

—Sabes… —dijo con algo de gracia Yoh, tratando de sonar más tranquilo pese a las lágrimas—Incluso las cucarachas son unidas entre sí, hacen grandes familias.

Él sonrió con la misma amargura, como si eso fuera algo amigable.

— Pero al final son plaga y a la plaga nadie la quiere—enfatizó el Asakura.

—Pero tú no eres plaga—definió Yoh—¿Por qué no dejas que nadie te quiera?

Ambos callaron varios minutos, tratando de sopesar respuestas en el aire.

—¿Quién querría emparentar con un criminal? —preguntó Hao—Hasta tú eres mejor prospecto que yo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose con ironía—Soy peor prospecto para cualquier mujer que tú.

—No lo creo—dijo contemplando el techo—No tienes familia, pero eres una persona que da amor. En cambio yo… lo he sentido y luego… se va… no dura…No puedo darlo.

Suspiró, notando que él miraba el techo buscando las respuestas en algún lugar de esa habitación.

—Cucaracho—dijo llamándolo con cariño— ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que pones demasiados puntos restrictivos en los contratos?

Él le sonrió, mirándolo de forma intrigada, dándole pauta de que continuara.

—Tal vez tu familia no merecía que la quisieras, pero igual que tus amigos, hay mujeres a quienes puedes entregarles más—siguió Yoh—Yo…. Alguna vez salí con muchas mujeres también.

—¿Tú? ¿Mujeres? Pensé que eras gay—dijo con ironía Hao.

Yoh tomó su cuello con nerviosismo, viéndolo con pena.

—Hubo un tiempo que también lo pensé…—confesó con voz baja—Pero no me distraigas de mi idea. Te contaba cuando salía con mujeres…

—Montones—completó Hao.

—Sí, montones. Antes yo me vestía bien y también iba a lugares caros como te gusta ir a ti—le describió—Ellas también querían boda. Una casa, un perro, muchos hijos…Pero a pesar de ser tan mal prospecto eso nunca me desanimó, ni me impidió conocerlas—dijo riendo—Había unas chicas tiernas, unas muy rudas, recuerdo que a una le gustaba mucho la música algo oscura… quería que nos hiciéramos tatuajes.

—¿Con tanta marca? —preguntó con gracia Hao.

Yoh se encogió de hombros, mientras observaba el cielo más claro. Dándole la razón de que una marca más era irrelevante.

—Te sorprendería saber cuántos labios besé antes de decir basta. Porque ninguna me provocaba más allá de cariño y era frustrante—describió Yoh—Entonces… llegará una chica más que te hará sentir diferente. Con la que no te molestaría tatuarte, porque te sientes cómodo haciendo esa clase de estupideces. O con quien estás dispuesto a ceder…

—Ceder—repitió molesto su gemelo—Odio ceder...

—Es porque esas chicas no te encandilan demasiado—describió mirando los colores del cielo—Necesitas dejarlo correr y lo notarás… notarás que no te importa tomarle la mano cada vez que se atora su zapatilla en una alcantarilla o no te importa verla en sus peores momentos de la mañana, porque adoras esos momentos en que ella está ahí, tan preocupada por otras cosas, mientras le cae un mechón de su cabello en su cara… —dijo con un gran suspiro—Es la clase de chica con la que no te importará no tener sexo mucho tiempo.

—No se puede vivir sin sexo—dictaminó Hao más débil—Nosotros vivimos continuamente del sexo.

Yoh sonrió, mirándolo de reojo.

—Pero esta chica hará que no te importe esperarla—dijo tranquilo—Te vas a desesperar, porque créeme que te desesperará no tocarla. Pero la próxima vez que lo hagas, sabrás que habrá valido la pena.

—Este es tu lado gay saliendo a flote—se burló el castaño.

—Exacto, tendrás que ser muy gay para tenerle paciencia, porque ella te encantará—describió sin pena—Es la clase de chica que adoras escuchar dormir. A la que le querrás cumplir cualquier capricho.

—Y ahí perdimos nuestra hombría…

No le extrañaba nada esa clase de comentarios.

—Al contrario, ella querrá que seas más hombre, pero no que te impongas a lo que quiere, sino que converses y resuelvan los problemas más tranquilos, después de enojarse.

—Soy pésimo para hablar de sentimientos.

Por supuesto que lo era.

—Pero aprenderás, porque esta es la clase de chica que te motivará a querer aprender más. Con eso no digo que vas a ser perfecto todo el tiempo, De hecho las peleas siempre van a ser necesarias para resolver los conflictos…—dijo con nostalgia—Pero… ¿te digo algo? Ningún conflicto será más grande que el amor que sientes por ella. Sólo querrás abrazarla más, porque… estás seguro que sin ella la vida no sería igual y tendrás que ceder…. Pero al final te darás cuenta que no hacerlo sería el error más terrible que nunca, jamás, querrás volver a cometer.

Hao bajó la mirada, sintiéndose extraño en esa conversación.

—¿Y alguna vez has sentido todo eso? —preguntó Hao.

—Sí—respondió Yoh con un gran suspiro, ante el cuestionamiento no verbal de su gemelo—Pero en todo eso…. También hay algo muy especial, ¿sabes? Porque una vez que encuentras a esa chica, lo único que querrás para ella será lo mejor, aun cuando eso no seas tú.

Él asintió, mirando el cielo cada vez más claro.

—¿Pero entonces por qué dejaste que pasara?

—Porque el amor no se condiciona, sólo se siente—dijo Yoh—En especial, cuando nos llega de repente.

Ambos callaron, sopesando todos esos puntos de vista.

—Puedo preguntarte algo, Cucaracho…—dijo Hao con una voz más cautelosa—La razón por la que te sentiste gay fue por un hecho traumático, ¿no es verdad?

Recordando aquel suceso del gimnasio en que lo vio tan deshecho.

—Sí….

—¿Tu familia de nuevo? —preguntó molesto.

No necesitó contestar, cuando vio que desviaba la mirada hacia el otro rincón de la habitación. Eso sólo lo reavivó y le hizo sentir una gran impotencia, más cuando volvió a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esta vez, no se contuvo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, lejos del tabú que eso podría causarle. Porque era la misma furia, el mismo vacío que lo allanaba en su interior desde aquella noche en el gimnasio que lo vio flaquear y que le pedía a gritos darle consuelo.

Lo sintió temblar en su abrazo y aun cuando eso pareciera la cosa más extraña del mundo, él también lloró. Tardó mucho tiempo antes de tranquilizarse, pero no quiso saber mayores detalles. Dolía y dolía mucho empatizar con él a ese grado. Pensó en su odisea personal, aun cuando sufrió carencias, jamás tuvo que llevar una vida tan desgastante como la de él.

—Creo que me siento muy gay—dijo Hao después de un rato.

—También yo—reconoció con pena Yoh, secándose su rostro y marcando distancia.

Permanecieron en silencio de nuevo, tratando de calmarse, hasta que el llanto y los mismos estragos del alcohol y la noche ocuparon su tarea de hacerlos sucumbir al sueño. Pero aun cuando ambos tenían casi los ojos cerrados…

—Hao…—le llamó una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me llamas Yoh?

Notó apenas en él una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Porque me recuerdas a mi hermano—reconoció sin pena, casi durmiendo.

—¿El peor de todos? —dijo con tristeza.

—Es el peor de todos porque no quiso nunca irse de esa mierda, pero nunca fue el peor… —dijo molesto—La última vez… le rompí la nariz. Le dije que no querría verlo nunca más si se quedaba. Él me dio la espalda y eso fue lo que más me dolió…—confesó en medio de un gran suspiro, cerrando sus ojos—Pero la verdad es que…. Me quedé cerca de casa varios años, esperando que viniera a mí. Nunca lo hizo….

Yoh notó que él respiraba más profundo y su cabeza se ladeaba buscando soporte. Se levantó y lo acomodó de mejor modo en el sofá, quitándose la chamarra para cubrirlo.

—¿Sabes….? Es gracioso, porque él siempre te espiaba mientras trabajaste en el mercado—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—Pero cuando se decidió, tú ya te habías ido… pero él… sí regresó, Hao.

**Continuara**

* * *

_Hola, hola, me tardé mas de lo debido con este capitulo, no sabía como escribirlo y la verdad es que me gusto mucho como quedó. Ay, esto se complica cada vez mas pero ya siento venir mas cerca el final. Fue muy emotivo, ojala les guste. Sip, será una pena terminarlo, pero yo creo que ya es tiempo justo. Amo todos sus comentarios, espero que sean igual de felices que yo con el remake del anime, porque yo apenas pude con la emocion. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, nos vemos prontito. _


	45. Corazones invencibles

**Capítulo Cuarenta y cinco**

El sol estaba molestándole, pero lo que terminó por despertarlo no era la constante entrada de luz por las cortinas corridas, sino la insistente vibración en su bolsillo derecho. Alcanzó a tallarse los ojos, mientras se sentaba y veía a Hao dormir boca abajo, cubriéndose la cara con la chamarra que le puso antes de dormir.

Un reloj en la sala le indicaba que eran las siete y media de la mañana. Aun así el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y él estaba que se quería regresar a dormir. Sin embargo, la insistente vibración terminó por despertarlo. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y caminó hasta la cocina para tomar la llamada.

—Buenos días—pronunció con un pequeño bostezo—Madrugaste.

—Y tú te desvelaste—dijo ella.

Suspiró, recordando la noche anterior. No había sido algo tan fácil de digerir.

—Creo que dormí como tres horas—respondió, buscando algo que comer—¿Me extrañaste?

—Quisieras que te extrañara.

La verdad, sí.

—Prepárate, pasaré por ti en veinte minutos—le dijo confiada—No me importa si estás desvelado, tendrás tiempo de dormir en el camino.

—¿Camino? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—A la playa.

Tuvo que soltar una expresión muy alta, porque momentos después Hao apareció con una cara de fastidio que era imposible de ocultar. Cortó la llamada, asegurándole a Anna que estaría listo. Entonces su hermano le aventó a la cara su chamarra mientras sacaba un filtro de papel y lo colocaba en la cafetera. Lo invitó a la salida en la playa. Pero lejos de ser recibido de buen modo, lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Gracias, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero es fin de semana—argumentó Yoh—Tal vez podrías posponer eso…

—No lo creo, el siguiente fin de semana es la fiesta. Tengo que revisar los documentos y las regulaciones para operar el restaurante y luego la remodelación del hotel en Brighton—dijo cruzándose de brazos—Además, ayer me tomé el día, hacerlo dos días seguidos es una irresponsabilidad.

—Pero estará Anna—trató de animarlo—¿No querías pasar tiempo con ella?

Hao meditó por un segundo su propuesta, luego vaciló y tomó una taza de su estante, mientras se servía café.

—Ya la invitaré después a un viaje, solos.

—La verdad es que no te comprendo—dijo su gemelo—Si no la quieres porque no simplemente ya lo dejas ir.

—¿Quién dice que no la quiero? —respondió molesto.

—Tu actitud—dijo rolando los ojos—Crees que porque siente amor por ti es suficiente para tener eso en estado vegetativo. Pero las cosas no funcionan así.

Eso comenzaba a irritarlo, lo podía ver en su mirada.

—Sí, aunque te enojes y te excuses que no puedes querer a nadie por la pésima familia que te tocó—dijo con dureza Yoh—Creo que Anna lo único que ha hecho por ti es demostrarte que puedes confiar en ella, que puedes dejarte ir con ella. Pero tú lo único que haces es darle la vuelta, como si ya no te importara.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para estarme diciendo estas cosas! Es mi modo ser, no me estoy excusando, simplemente así soy yo—dijo con dureza—¡Y claro que me importa! Si no me importara no la hubiera vuelto a contactar.

—Sí, ya veo que sí…. —respondió con ironía—Ella no es fea, Hao. Estás soñando si crees que otro hombre no se va a fijar en ella y se atreverá a dar los pasos que tú, por cobarde no quieres dar.

Apretó el puño, notando que tenia unas ganas inmensas de pegarle un puñetazo. Quizá le volvería a romper la nariz por el coraje acumulado.

—¡¿Y tú pretendes ser ese hombre?!

—¿Yo? —dijo señalándose con burla—No, yo no, es aspirar demasiado para mí. Yo no estoy a su altura. Pero la he visto, he visto cómo la miran los demás. Incluso a Horo Horo, que no le agrada mucho, le gusta.

Eso consiguió sorprenderlo y en cierta manera era lo que buscaba que saliera de sus laureles.

—¿Crees que otro tipo no le hará una propuesta mejor que la que tú le das? —siguió Yoh—Que si me permites decirlo, con todo y que me odies, es algo que tampoco está a su altura.

Literalmente veía que se estaba aguantando con todo lo que podía para no golpearlo.

—Largo—le dijo el castaño.

Yoh suspiró, tomando un paquete de galletas y caminó hasta la puerta, no sin antes girar a verlo. Como dijo, conteniéndose de no derramar el café en su mano, por el enfado que ya se le estaba acumulando en ese momento.

—Hao… —dijo llamando su atención una vez más—Te aseguró que ella no te rechazará por tu pasado, ella te ama por lo que eres, no por quienes te trajeron al mundo.

No esperó respuesta. Pero ya conocía su carácter y lo endemoniadamente espontáneo que era para sobresaltarse, así que no le extrañó que hablara japonés para expresar sus emociones. Para ser su cumpleaños, no habían tenido el mejor de los amaneceres. Tampoco es que después de la noche anterior se convertirían en súper mejores amigos de la nada. Pero suponía, que gran parte de esa noche era la razón por la que no lo había golpeado en ese instante.

Tal vez, aunque fuera gradual, algo en él estaba cambiando. Tal vez sí necesitaba de él, de algún modo, probarle que a pesar de venir de lo que él consideraba basura no lo definía como persona. Porque a final de cuentas, el malo en la película era él, Hao había hecho todo bien. Si las personas iban a juzgarlo por algo, que fuera por sus propios errores, no los de sus padres, ni abuelos, ni nadie con quien estuviera relacionado. Mucho menos él.

Pero estar juntos en la vida real, era difícil. Casi imposible por todo el pasado que venía arrastrando.

Suspiró cansado, mientras salía del edificio. Anna estaba estacionada enfrente, acariciando a Muak en su regazo. Sonrió al verlos. Si algo podía cambiar su humor era ver la rubia de buenas. Se acercó y entró al asiento del copiloto, recibiendo un caluroso recibimiento del cachorro.

—Creo que alguien sí me extrañó—dijo gustoso con la cara húmeda.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo—dijo Anna—¿Y Hao?

Entonces volvió a suspirar, negándole con la cabeza.

—Vaya… si a ti te dijo que no, entonces no hay nadie en el mundo que lo haga cambiar de parecer—dijo ella, encendiendo el auto.

—Bueno quizá si le dices tú…—comentó Yoh—¿Traes ropa para mí?

—Todo un bolso—respondió la rubia, señalándole la parte trasera—Y no creo que yo haga la diferencia, la última vez no quiso meterse a la playa a nadar. Es algo quisquilloso.

¿Algo? Él creía que era bastante. Ni siquiera comprendía porque se gustaban si a la menor provocación se echaban a pelear. Sin embargo, no comentó nada. Era más valiente planteándole el tema a Hao, pero con Anna prefería no escuchar esa clase de cosas. Con saber que amaba a su hermano, le bastaba y sobraba. No quería meterse en ese lío, en el que terminaría siendo sólo el mal tercio.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Mucho, fue una grandiosa experiencia—le relató, cuando ya iban de camino— Hasta que una chica, que dicen todos que le gusté mucho, me tiró una soda—comenzó a reír, aunque notó de inmediato a que a ella no le causaba gracia—Bueno, el punto es que me tuve que cambiar la playera, me la quité enfrente de todos y bueno… tú ya conoces cómo está ahí atrás. A varios les di lástima, otros se me quedaban viendo medio raro. Me dio mucha pena con Hao, pero…. Después todos lo olvidaron cuando él les dijo que nada de eso era importante.

Su enfado se transformó en una pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

—No parece ser un mal hermano.

—Es el mejor—halagó Yoh—Nos tomamos varias fotos juntos después del partido. Fue increíble….

—Y aun así no lograste convencerlo.

Pues parecía que ahora lo odiaría por decirle todas esas cosas referentes a ella. Tal vez debió quedarse callado, tal vez si lo hubiera retado, hubiera venido. Pero prefirió confrontarlo con un tema delicado del cual no sabía casi nada.

—Si quieres aun me puedo regresar por él—propuso al verlo tan callado.

—No, él dijo que estaría ocupado —respondió Yoh—Cosas de su hotel.

—Sí, le ha invertido mucho tiempo al proyecto, es algo que le entusiasma mucho—dijo la rubia, observando al cachorro acurrucado en los brazos de él—Tal vez después te invite a la inauguración del hotel y puedan jugar en la playa como antes.

Sonaba un poco triste ese asunto viéndolo desde ese ángulo.

—A ti es a quien invitará—dijo seguro, volteando a la ventana—Con más tiempo libre, seguro querrá que lo acompañes a visitar la playa tanto como sea posible.

Era extraño que se sintieran de esa manera, sobre todo cuando sólo pensaban en uno de los dos y no los tres en conjunto. Dejaron ir el tema.

Anna puso algo de música y le dio unos lentes oscuros a Yoh para que pudiera quitarse los pupilentes de color. Casi apostaba que se había dormido con esas cosas puestas porque tenía algo irritado los ojos. Cogió el bolso del asiento trasero y sacó una playera blanca sin manga. No dudó en bromearle con eso de que si se iban a mudar o porqué una maleta exclusiva para él. Pero ella se limitó a decirle que era apenas lo necesario.

—¿_Here comes to sun_? —preguntó él.

—_Here comes the sun_. Un clásico de los _Beatles_. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, lo ponían en una cafetería todos los días al abrir—dijo más alegre, tarareando la canción

Aunque le fallaban algunas estrofas, eso fue suficiente para subir su ánimo. El resto de las dos horas fue mucho más ameno cuando comenzaron a hablar de anécdotas divertidas de su niñez. Sí, incluidas todas las travesuras que le hacían sus hermanos a ella. Él le contó que había tenido un gato, pero que casi siempre terminaba arañado. Motivo por el que ahora adoraba más a los perros. Diciendo que al menos eran más amorosos. Como Muak que no paraba de morder su mano con suavidad.

—Adoro a este bebé—comentó Yoh, levantándolo un poco—Mis amigos caninos siempre estaban grandes, nunca me tocó cuidar a un cachorro.

Se veía, no dudaba que fuera igual de amoroso con un bebé.

—¿Y por qué la playa? —preguntó luego, de la nada.

—Porque es tu cumpleaños y quería un fin de semana especial—dijo sin pena, a pesar de que eso le había sacado a él un pequeño sonrojo— Hay cabañas de madera, así que nos quedaremos a dormir.

—¡Oh, por eso la ropa! —exclamó más vivaz, buscando unas bermudas—¿Quedaremos? ¿Quién más va a ir?

Cuando bajó del auto, lo primero que recibió fue un gran abrazo de Horo Horo y otro más de parte de Pilika. Pero no eran los únicos, también estaban algunos amigos de Anna, quienes también lo recibieron con efusividad. Aunque luego ella los regañó por su imprudencia. Se supone que sería algo más discreto, en cambio ellos casi tenían pancartas recibiéndolo.

Casi se golpeó la cara. De haber traído a Hao eso hubiera sido una señal de alerta. Pero bueno, Yoh se veía bastante feliz entre todos ellos. Aunque no podía negar que sin Hao, esa celebración no era igual. Colocaron unas tiendas de campaña en la arena, para su suerte, no estaba tan llena la playa. West Wiittering se caracterizaba por tener una gran extensión de arena, así que tenían todo el espacio del mundo para poner todo el equipo.

Por supuesto, Horo Horo fue el primero en acaparar su atención, dándole una cerveza. Sus amigos le presentaron a sus parejas, así que eran un gran grupo de dieciséis personas, por lo que bajó su alerta ante cualquier incidente. Desayunaron algunas cosas que habían comprado antes de salir y media hora después los hombres organizaron un partido. Algunas chicas ya estaban en sus nadadores, así que no desperdiciaron más tiempo para ir a chapotear. Ella eligió descansar un poco antes de unirse a alguna actividad. Además vigilaba a Muak, que jugaba brincando en el agua de una laguna formada a unos pasos de ellos. Se sentó en una silla playera y descansó unos momentos bajo la sombra del toldo azul.

—Cada vez que lo veo brincar así me dan ganas de agarrarlo a besitos—dijo Pilika, acompañándola con otra silla—¿Ya le dijiste?

—No—dijo bebiendo de la soda.

—¡Cómo que no! —dijo algo ofuscada—Ya pasaron varios días, Anna.

Podría para una eternidad y jamás estaría lista para dar una noticia de ese tipo. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más difícil veía todo.

—Voy a mudarme, después de terminar algunos trabajos, como en unos dos meses—le confesó, ante su sorpresa—Venderé mi departamento, compraré una casa cerca de aquí. He escuchado que es una zona tranquila.

—¿Tú? ¿Mudarte de Londres? Amas Londres—dijo extrañada.

—Un cambio me vendrá bien, Muak tendrá un lugar donde correr—afirmó segura—Además, no veo qué tenga de malo, no dije que jamás voy a volver. Para eso compré el coche, en parte para ya no depender de mis hermanos. Puedo ir y venir sin problemas.

Claro, eso lo sabía, es sólo que a Pilika no le gustaba mucho esa determinación.

—Pero toda tu vida está en Londres, no te puedes alejar sólo por un par de hermanos. Ningún hombre es digno de tal sacrificio.

Suspiró, dejando la lata en el portavasos y observó un poco más lejos la intensidad de juego de Yoh. Grandes experiencias, es como había dicho que era todo eso. Quizá esta sería la penúltima gran experiencia que tendrían juntos ante de empezar a alejarlo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes amar tanto a Hao—dijo ella sin creerlo.

Lo extraño es que ni siquiera lo hacía pensando en él.

—Está bien, no diré nada más. Sólo una cosa—dijo Pilika—Es absurdo que te niegues a darte una oportunidad con él.

—Él no me quiere así.

—Anna Kyoyama, él te quiere de ese modo—contestó ya desesperada—Y tú lo quieres también de ese modo. Así que no huyas, ésa no es la chica imparable que he visto. Lucha por lo que quieres, qué importa si es difícil. Si te alejas de Yoh, la única que perderá serás tú.

Decirlo era muy fácil, la realidad es que no lo era. Se levantó y quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto. Caminó hacia Muak, que jugaba con los pocos peces en el agua y acarició su cabeza mientras lo levantaba.

—Vamos a la orilla—le señaló a Pilika, viendo que tanto Nathalie como Rose estaban de vuelta—¿Cuidan a Muak?

—¡Ay, sí! —dijeron ambas al unísono, tomando al cachorro.

Un conjunto de dos piezas negro, fue todo lo que necesitó para desconcentrarse del juego. Incluso recibió un balonazo en la cara cuando la vio con Pilika caminar a la orilla del mar. Más de uno se burló, pero tampoco podían negar que la vista era muy buena. Claro, aunque eran amigos, sabía bien que Anna llamaba la atención muy fácil y Pilika también, pese a lo molesto que estaba Horo Horo por eso.

—¿Necesitas una charola para recoger la saliva? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Rio nervioso, sonrojándose un poco, también recordando unas cosas.

—Creo que voy a refrescarme un poco al agua—se excusó, lanzándoles el balón y corriendo hacia donde ellas estaban.

A la distancia los escuchó burlarse, mientras tomaba a Anna por sorpresa y la cargaba por la cintura. Sí se quejó, pero alcanzó a meterse a una altura donde les cubría por encima a la cintura. Pilika soló rio, alcanzándolos un poco después, mientras la rubia le pegaba un manotazo. Además de que eso, la estaba mojando por completo, ya que él, por obvias razones, era mucho más alto que ella. Aun así se agachó un poco, sintiéndose flotar en el agua, junto con ella.

—Siempre es mejor mojarse todo—sugirió él.

—Sí es lo que veo—dijo aventándole agua.

Así iniciaron una pequeña lucha en el agua. Lo cierto, es que más de uno lo siguió. Por ello mismo, había preferido que estuviera cubierta en el mar y no a la vista de todos con esa diminuta prenda que le quedaba tan bien. De repente la abrazó, impidiéndole más movimientos y se contemplaron agitados uno al otro muy cerca. Cuando una ola los pasó con mayor fuerza. Él la tomó instintivamente con mayor firmeza y resistió el embiste, mientras Pilika volvía a la superficie más baja en el proceso.

Anna cerró los ojos aferrándose a él.

—Tranquila, estamos bien.

—Sí, puedo verlo—dijo apenada por su reacción.

Yoh le sonrió y la cargó sin problema. Aunque Pilika se acercó de nuevo a ellos, llena de arena.

—Cuidado con ella.

—Por supuesto—afirmó el castaño, dejándola sobre la superficie, sutil—No dejaré que le pase nada.

Muak corrió hacia ellos y caminaron un rato a la orilla del mar, mientras el cachorro huía de las olas y les ladraba. Era gracioso verlo, también como a veces sin darse cuenta de nuevo caminaban los dos tomados de la mano. Se preguntó en qué momento se relajó a ese extremo. Hace semanas peleaban porque se quería escapar y ahora, cada minuto que pasaba cerca de ella, le hacían desear lo contrario.

Sí, odiaba vivir en otra casa, aunque bueno eso era una burla total, porque el día siguiente de su mudanza, también se quedaron a dormir juntos. Todo él era una burla, una contradicción. No se sentía digno, no quería causar problemas y ahí estaba a nada de caer en la tentación. Cómo si enredar su vida con él fuera una bendición, en lugar de una maldición.

—No tienes que poner esa cara—dijo Anna—Sé que no todos somos Hao, pero intentamos que te lo pases bien.

Se apenó porque pensara siquiera que no estaba disfrutando el día y la abrazó por su cintura, besando su hombro en el movimiento.

—Estoy disfrutando todo, es sólo que quiero grabarte en mi memoria—susurró a su oído—Es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado en mucho tiempo. Y no quiero olvidar ni un solo detalle.

—Sólo que tuvieras una pésima memoria—dijo ella, burlándose de él—O que sufras amnesia.

—Aun así quiero recordarte, no quiero olvidarte jamás—le dijo soltándola.

Ni ella quería hacerlo, pero quizá debería intentarlo. Caminaron un rato más hasta que los llamaron para comer. Después, al atardecer, sacaron un gran pastel que partieron en una de las cabañas de madera. Tomó varias fotografías del suceso. En especial, muchos de ellos le tomaron cuando Yoh le dio un beso en la mejilla lleno de crema batida.

Sí, lo golpeó. Pero negar que disfrutaba de esas bobas muestras sería mentir, más cuando estaba bajo el escrutinio de tantas mujeres que la conocían de cerca. Sí, parecían novios, no lo negaría, tampoco le incomodaba. Sólo porque no se besaban en la boca o porque no se desnudaban en la cama. Pero eso ya lo habían hecho. Todo eso ya lo habían hecho y quizá todavía quería hacerlo.

Aun así, seguían mirándose cada vez con más sentimientos difíciles de disimular, porque verlo a él mirarla a ella de esa manera nuevamente le despertaba esos pensamientos que trataba de reprimir. Había prometido no meterse en esa relación. Y elegir a Yoh sobre Hao era crear caos. Un caos que ni siquiera estaba desatado y ya estaba atormentándola. No era amor, pero iba como viento en popa a convertirse en eso.

Después de la fogata y las historias, se dirigieron a las cabañas de madera que habían rentado. Por supuesto, compartieron el mismo techo. Eran pequeñas, así que apenas entraron con sus cosas y sacudieron la vieja estructura de madera que había cerca de la ventana. Pero como no era su primera vez en el lugar, ya sabía que tenía que llevar algunos aditamentos para acondicionarlo.

Aunque él ya estaba recostado en la tabla como si nada. Admiró eso, cuántas noches no habría él pasado durmiendo en la intemperie.

—Ven a dormir—le dijo abriéndole espacio.

Muak estaba recostado patas arriba, buscando algo del aire que entraba por la ventana y no lo culpaba, el calor era difícil de resistir, menos en un lugar tan poco adecuado. Sin embargo, al reclinarse en él, supo que en realidad no necesitaba de una almohada o una sábana para cubrirse. El pensamiento ridículo era que sólo bastaba su brazo y su pecho para sentirse cómoda.

Yoh acariciaba su cabello suelto con su mano cerca de su cintura.

—Hace mucho no me sentía así—dijo de pronto él.

Era algo que le pasaba también a ella, aunque quizá se refería a otra cosa. Después lo escuchó reír por lo bajo, primero alegre, hasta que eso se difuminó en algo más triste.

—Soy muy feliz, tan feliz que no quisiera lastimar a nadie…—dijo nostálgico—Aun recuerdo todas las noches que quise brincarme por tu ventana…

Por culpa de eso dormían abrazados todos los días. ¿En qué momento eso dejó de ser forzado para ser algo más por placer?

—Quiero dejar de ser un peligro para ti y para Hao—añadió besando su frente—Quiero tener una vida contigo y con Hao.

¿Eso era lo que creía que significaba? Alzó su mirada, contemplando sus ojos cafés encontrando una respuesta casi inmediata. Su pecho se agitó, mientras el silencio hacía su trabajo. ¿Por qué se sentía más que lastimada por esa derrota anticipada, cuando ella tenía el mismo pronóstico?

—¿No soy suficiente para ti? —preguntó Anna.

Él pareció sorprendido, extrañado.

—No, más bien yo no soy suficiente para ti—dijo él, seguro.

¿Y quién ponía la balanza como para determinar algo como eso?

—Eres más que suficiente—afirmó Anna, tomando su mano—Pero no creo que yo sea suficiente como para que te pelees con él por mí.

Ya, lo había dicho y no había forma de cómo detener lo que fuera a pasar. Bien podían ignorarse o desatar el infierno ahí. Lo que fuera a pasar tenía que pasar ya. Sólo que él seguía impasible, mirándola, casi estudiándola. Hasta que una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro, qué pasaba por esa cabeza, era un misterio que deseaba saber, hasta que sus labios besaron su nariz y bajaron lentamente hasta su boca.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. No sé cuándo pasó ni por qué me pasó, sólo sé que si tengo que pelear con él por ti, sí lo haría—añadió, sorprendiéndola—Pero antes de todo eso… tú debes saber quién soy yo.

—No necesito saber tu pasado.

—Claro que lo necesitas—dijo sosteniendo su mejilla—Quiero contar mi pasado. Y si después de escucharme, aun crees que es posible… hagámoslo. Pero si no, no te culparé por alejarme. Porque como te dije, yo soy un criminal.

**continuara**

* * *

_Hola a todos lindos lectores. Sé que me he tardado un poquito más, pero prometo que ya casi terminamos, entonces la espera ya será menor para los capítulos finales. Y sí, esto ya se esta enfocando mucho. Pero no se confíen, porque como por ahí leí, nadie está descartado de este juego. Ahora bien, el otro fue emotivo, en este quería que fuera más bien progresivo a lo que Yoh y Anna quieren. Lo que quieren, ya se imaginan, pero ya lo tienen. No pude cambiar eso de golpe en Anna, no cuando estaba muy enfocada en Hao. Eso es lo que alargó esta historia y al mismo tiempo era lo que necesitaba para todos los personajes. Ay ya me super alargue con esto, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, mucho. Son mi motiviación y mi inspiración para terminar esta historia. Ahora bien, cómo les gustaría que terminara? Se aceptan sugerencias._


	46. Lo que no sé de ti

**Capítulo Cuarenta y seis**

Por más que la palabra criminal fuera repetida por sus labios una y otra vez. No podría sonarle más hueca. Pensó que le contaría su historia, pero pronto dejó de hablar y cerró sus ojos, sólo abrazándola. Comprendió que no sería en ese momento, aunque por otra parte estaba en verdad intrigada por su determinación. Ella tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño, repitiendo en su mente aquella declaración. Claro que eso, como decía Pilika era más un rumor obvio. No sabía que era tan evidente. Tampoco quería saber qué sentía respecto a eso. No deseaba despertar alguna clase de emoción sin saber qué pasaba.

Horas después lo sintió levantarse por Muak, ella decidió seguir recostada, pese a que sudaba por el calor. Dos horas después, tuvo que hacerlo. Pilika le dijo que todos almorzarían en la cafetería antes de marcharse. Pero sentía que apenas y estaba alcanzando el descanso.

—Lo entiendo, es súper normal eso del cansancio excesivo—le bromeó su amiga—¿Le diste un regalito de cumpleaños?

Se sonrojó al pensar en la insinuación.

—¡Oh! Vamos, el tipo es un bombón, yo sí le hubiera dado su regalito de cumpleaños. Duermen juntos… sólo era cuestión de quitarse algo de ropa—le sugirió—Y si no lo quieres, pues bueno, tiene larga fila de chicas que están esperando por él.

No le gustó para nada ese comentario. Sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que levantarse. Alcanzó a sujetar su cabello en una coleta y cambiarse el vestido. La mayoría ya estaba saliendo de chapotear en el agua. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había dormido, cuando vio que eran más de las diez. Parecía una mañana bastante habitual. Incluidas las náuseas de casi todos los días, hasta que Yoh la encontró y le dio un jugo de naranja. ¿Cómo sabía que era lo que más quería en ese momento? Tal vez era la manera en que lo bebía últimamente cada mañana.

—Buenos días—pronunció sonriente—Te ves hermosa.

Con el cabello desordenado y sin siquiera haberse lavado la cara, sí claro. Pero ni siquiera le respondió, porque al instante su amigos comenzaron a juntarse para ir al desayunador de la playa. Era una cafetería pequeña, apenas justo para ellos y un par de personas más que llegaban con el mismo propósito. Pidieron los mismos desayunos, ya que no había mucho para elegir y sugirieron hacer esta clase de salidas más seguido. Muak descansaba en sus piernas, mientras Yoh lo alimentaba con pequeños trozos de pan.

Terminaron cerca de las doce, entre bromas y algunos comentarios bastante intencionados sobre su vida en pareja. No imaginaba a Hao en el lugar de Yoh. Para empezar que no sería tan abierto para demostrar que entre ellos había una relación. Pero tampoco es como si eso le molestara a ella, de hecho ahora le parecía un logro sobresaliente el estar aguantando tanta grilla con el tema.

—Ya, ya, ya , dejen de molestar—aclaró la rubia tomando otro vaso de jugo—Si nos casamos van a ponernos todo por andar jodiendo.

Era preferible que no hubiera dicho algo como eso, porque de inmediato tuvo un sí general de parte de todos. Ridículos. Tuvo que ir al baño al menos dos veces en ese rato antes de atreverse a subir al auto. Yoh subía todas sus cosas mientras ella terminaba de refrescarse. Eran los últimos por ello mismo, el resto se había adelantado porque tenían cosas por hacer.

Pilika le dio un par de mentas para fraguar los mareos y caminaron al estacionamiento, donde Yoh sostenía a Muak en sus brazos mientras platicaba con Horo Horo con una seriedad poco habitual en él. Se despidieron y subieron cada uno a su vehículo. Él tomó las llaves, diciéndole que manejaría, ya que ella tenía sueño. Colocó el navegador y por más de veinte minutos escucharon música tranquila que la relajó. Estaba por volver a cerrar los ojos, cuando le preguntó su inquietud.

—¿Le contaste a Horo Horo tu vida entera?

Suspiró, tomándose del cuello, como liberándolo de la tensión.

—A nadie le he contado todo—dijo pensativo, enfocado en el camino—Pero a él, le conté una parte, como a tus padres.

Calló y cerró los ojos, hasta que sintió cómo tomaba su mano, llamando su atención de inmediato.

—Me hizo varias sugerencias cuando le comenté qué pasaba—luego volvió a suspirar—He estado demasiado pendiente de todo alrededor. De verdad me aterra pensar que algo pudiera pasarte a ti o que algo pudiera pasarle a Hao. Por eso muchas veces quise huir, para no mover las cosas de lugar.

—Lo sé….

—Pero me di cuenta que al huir, no soluciono los problemas. ¿Y si de verdad hay una amenaza? ¿Y si me voy y ellos se dan cuenta? ¿Y si lo relacionan todo? No quiero dañar a nadie.

Volvió a callar cuando lo vio concentrado en el camino, aun con esa pesada carga en sus hombros.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— Hablar con la policía—determinó firme.

Con una noticia similar, tuvo que admitir que el sueño se le espantó casi por completo. Aunque él le dijo que no se preocupara, que regresara a dormir. Se sentó mejor para hablar con él. No es que nunca lo haya considerado, es sólo que de las mil veces que lo consideró, otras dos mil le decía que no era prudente exponerlo de esa manera. No tenía papeles, no tenía nada cuando lo encontró. Y podía ver que él no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de recuperar nada, porque no tenía nada. Leyes, migración, delitos. Esperaba que fuera Hao quien lidiara con esa situación, después de todo, tenía dinero e influencias.

Pero la perspectiva de Yoh estaba plenamente enfocada en ellos, en su bienestar.

—No quiero que esto se salga de mis manos—le dijo a ella—Sé que lo correcto sería hablar contigo primero, pero… —dijo suspirando cansado—Creo que prefiero que lo escuches en forma más indirecta. No porque no quiera decírtelo directamente… es sólo que…

Comprendía bien el motivo, ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad. Así que palmeó su mano, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

—Si crees que eso es lo mejor, hagámoslo—dijo seria—Estaré contigo.

Con eso bastó para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Decidió dormir un poco, en verdad se sentía agotada y Muak parecía tener la misma idea. Despertó cuando escuchó que Yoh tomaba una llamada con altavoz de Hao. Algo le estaba replicando, pero no supo mucho cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos. La siguiente ocasión, sintió cómo apartaba sus cabellos de su rostro.

—Llegamos—le dijo suave, tomando al perrito—¿Quieres que te cargue?

Para ser sinceros, sí, eso quería, pero aun tenían que bajar todo y no quería estar dando tantas vueltas. Asi que se espabiló, Muak estaba algo impaciente por subir. Como pudieron metieron todo en el elevador y subieron. La peor parte de regresar de un viaje era desempacar y acomodar de nuevo, algo que ninguno de ellos quería.

Además del detalle que había mencionado Yoh de acudir a cierto lugar. Eran las tres de la tarde, cuando se recostaron en la cama, fastidiados del calor y el sudor.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él.

—Yoh…

Suspiró, mirándola con fijeza.

—La cita es a las cuatro y media, tenemos tiempo.

Lo único que hicieron fue bañarse. Eso pareció avivarlos un poco. Aun así no fue suficiente para dejar atrás la ansiedad, cuando entraron en la estación central de policía. Dio la vuelta en el coche, como si supiera en específico dónde estacionar el carro. Bajaron con un par de documentos en la mano. El guardia les dejó entrar sin mayor preámbulo a una sala más privada en el tercer piso. Tal vez después de eso, no volvería a burlarse de Horo Horo por vigilar las neveras del súper mercado.

Esperaban sentados, hasta que una mujer de cabello castaño cerca de los cincuenta y cinco años los llamó. Ambos se levantaron cuando llegó hasta ellos.

—Señor Asakura, señorita Kyoyama. Soy la agente Hobbes—dijo extendiéndoles la mano— Quiero decirles que me especializo en delitos de alto nivel. Tengo entendido que es un caso muy particular, según me comentó un compañero de otra área.

— Sí, así es.

—Bien, sígame—dijo girándose para caminar por el pasillo—Haremos una declaración.

—Espere….—dijo antes de que ella se marchara—Yo…. Quisiera que Anna estuviera conmigo. Es algo que también quisiera compartir con ella.

Asintió, no viendo mayor problema. Sólo le había pedido que se mantuviera callada en todo el proceso. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas negras y ella colocó el micrófono con el grabador delante de él. Le leyó los estatutos, haciéndole jurar que lo que diría a continuación sería bajo verdad. Él asintió a todo cuanto le puso delante.

—Nombre, edad, lugar de nacimiento—dijo ella con un par de hojas en mano.

Tomó aire, observando el micrófono con atención.

—Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, tengo treinta y un años…Nací en Izumo, Japón en la casa de mis abuelos, que fue también la sede de una de las casas de secuestro más famosas de Japón llamada el Loto Blanco—confesó de primera mano, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres—Supe que mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, porque así era como todos en casa me llamaban, pero yo… nunca fui registrado ni tengo un papel que certifique mi existencia.

Ni siquiera quiso mirar a la rubia, pero al escuchar su respiración, sabía que eso era algo que sin duda no esperaba.

—¿Señor Asakura, lo que usted está diciendo es que perteneció a un grupo criminal?

—Sí—afirmó bajando la mirada

—El Loto Blanco fue una organización delictiva descubierta hace varios años, fue desmantelado y puesto en exhibición como uno de los casos de corrupción, lavado de dinero, secuestro y venta de drogas más exponenciales a nivel global.

—Pero la historia no es tan simple como parece, ni todas las personas fueron atrapadas—completó Yoh.

Tomó otro segundo más hasta que la oficial lanzó la pregunta. Sonrió irónico, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba al rebobinar todo veinte años atrás o más. De inmediato saltó el parentesco que compartía con Hao y pidió a uno de sus allegados que le trajera el historial del castaño.

—Puede continuar, señor Asakura—le pidió más atenta—Sin un registro previo, usted y su hermano.

Sonrió de lado.

—No, sólo yo—corrigió tranquilo, recordando—Nacimos en Izumo, él nació un 12 de Mayo, yo tardé una hora más en hacerlo, cuando era 13 de Mayo—dijo al ver cómo un oficial entraba a dejarle un sobre—Mi abuela atendió el parto de mi madre, por lo que ellos consideraban que era más fácil tenernos bajo perfil. A diferencia de ellos, nosotros tendríamos una fácil manera de camuflajearnos, ésa era la idea. No tener una identidad.

O al menos lo que esperaba de ellos. Porque durante toda su existencia, siempre usó credenciales falsas, documentos falsificados.

—Nuestro cabello siempre tuvo el mismo largo, éramos idénticos a la vista de todos. Ni siquiera nuestros padres podían diferenciarnos—dijo con melancolía—Los juegos eran: desatarnos de la silla, escapar de una cadena, brincar más alto. Teníamos que ser ágiles para todo. Era divertido, durante ocho años sólo fuimos él y yo. Ocho años vivimos sólo el uno para el otro—describió mirando sus dedos—Hao era mi mundo entero. Jugábamos al escondite, como dos niños normales harían, tomábamos las lecciones de la abuela y a veces, él se hacía pasar por mí para pasar mis pruebas. Hao siempre fue el más listo de los dos.

—Pero Hao Asakura tiene un registro con sus padres: Mikihisa Asakura y Keiko Asakura—dijo leyendo la oficial—Nacido a las 23:05 en Izumo, Japón.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué él?

Alzó su vista, notando de reojo que Anna se movía en la silla. ¿Por qué él? Muchos años se hizo esa misma pregunta. Pero cada vez que la formulaba, la resolución era sencilla.

—Porque él fue valiente—dijo sin un ápice de dudas—Un día él se hartó de seguir jugando en el jardín y se escapó.

Cuando sus padres advirtieron de esa desaparición, él recibió un castigo ejemplar. Sin embargo, fue el principio de muchos más problemas para ellos. Hao desapareció tres días enteros. Hasta que un oficial de policía, llegó a casa. Sí, fue aún más problemático, porque una trabajadora social lo visitó también al ver en el niño marcas de golpes. Fue una revisión minuciosa y que terminó por revelar que ni siquiera tenía un acta de nacimiento.

—Quédate atrás, Yoh—le dijo su abuelo—Ve a jugar.

Tuvo que hacerlo. Muchas de esas visitas terminaron con largos cuestionarios. Su hermano asistió a terapia psicológica, cuando le dijo a la trabajadora que en realidad eran dos.

—No es un ambiente sano para que crezca aquí—les sugirió la psicóloga—Necesita conocer más niños, Tal vez Tokio, ahí tienen mejores especialistas, hay lugares muy bonitos en el centro para que él pueda convivir con otros niños y deje de inventar a este amiguito suyo. Voy a canalizarlos con una de mis compañeras, entre mejor esté, más rápido se acabaran estas visitas semanales.

Días después, lo vio subirse al auto. Mientras su madre se despedía entre lágrimas de él. Su padre fue más hosco, ni siquiera lo miró. Pero él… se apegó al vidrio, plasmando su mano ahí. Pidiéndole a los adultos que abrieran la puerta para que él pudiera acompañarlos. Pero nadie prestó atención. Su abuelo le dictó las instrucciones a su padre, de que en Tokio tenía muchos clientes con los cuales harían negocios lucrativos. El lema en esto era aprovechar la oportunidad, a pesar de las dificultades.

Sólo cuando vio que el auto se marchaba, sintió que algo en su interior se partía. Por mucho que Hao gritaba su nombre contra el vidrio, nadie más se paró. Tampoco él, que era sostenido del hombro por su abuelo, cuando lo único que quería era ir tras su hermano.

—Pasaron dos años—relató Yoh en el presente— Según sé, Hao fue a una de las mejores escuelas primarias del distrito y Mamá hacía postres en la asociación de padres.

—¿Hablaba con usted?

—No—negó suave—Pero tenía comunicación con el abuelo y él me contaba todo eso—dijo con una pequeña risa—Dicen que hacía los mejores pasteles en los cumpleaños.

—Dicen… ¿nunca le cocinó uno?

Se encogió de hombros, minimizando el asunto.

—¿Por qué celebrarían a alguien que no existe? —respondió él—No era algo tradicional en la casa de Izumo, la mayoría del tiempo todos estaban ocupados, pero Mamá aunque no me festejaba, siempre me llenaba de abrazos. Sé que fueron felices en Tokio—dijo sonriendo con nostalgia— Hao y Keiko se volvieron muy unidos cuando vivieron allá. Mi hermano era un buen estudiante, en cambio yo, no podía con las matemáticas.

Tan no podía que el día que Hao volvió a Izumo sorprendió gratamente a sus abuelos. Incluso Mikihisa les dijo que tenía grandes habilidades numéricas, que ya lo estaba entrenando para negociar. Cosa que el abuelo comprobó de primera mano al llevarlo a varias de sus reuniones.

—El negocio del abuelo era el robo. Tenía mucha gente haciendo el trabajo en varias partes del país—dijo solemne—Cuando la mercancía llegaba, yo sólo sacaba las identificaciones de todas las carteras. Contábamos el dinero, lo guardábamos en una caja. Joyas, relojes, teníamos muchos salones llenos de esas cosas—describió Yoh—Hao encajaba perfecto con lo que deseaban de mí…

Pero lo habían entrenado tan bien, que ninguna de esas conversaciones pasó desapercibida por él. Así que cada que venían por Hao, sólo corría a la habitación de su gemelo. Él siempre se mostraba confundido al verlo tan agitado.

—Salta por la ventana—le decía—Te reto a que saltes por la ventana.

Ingenuo, aceptaba el desafío. Pero cada vez era más difícil engañarlo, porque casi nunca podía bajar tras de él.

Tomó la playera y como si eso fuera algo a petición, se despojó de la prenda. Mostrándole toda clase de cicatrices.

—Fallar nunca era una opción—añadió Yoh al ver a la mujer sorprendida, mientras se levantaba—Ellos no querían que él fuera carterista, querían que fuera el líder de su organización. A los diez años, comencé mi carrera delictiva.

Empezó con robos pequeños en supermercados, luego en los transportes públicos. Incluso se atrevió a retar a los matones de las escuelas. Ellos no siempre salían bien librados por su habilidad para evadir golpes. Viejos, niños, mujeres, hombres. No diferenció en mucho tiempo entre ninguno de ellos.

—Teníamos que cubrir una cuota—dijo volviendo a sentarse—Hao recibía la orden, pero jamás lo aceptó, porque… en la escuela decían que eso estaba mal—dijo irónico—Pero él no sabía que si no la cubría…. Llegaban los golpes. Tenía que trabajar el doble, por él… y por mí.

Hasta que un día, harto de verlo delinquir y también harto de que en sus deslices, terminaran atrapándolo a él y golpeándolo en la calle. Decidió ponerle un alto a su familia. Amenazó con denunciarlos, diciéndoles que ese camino era totalmente errado. Pero nadie le prestó atención. Incluso su madre le dijo que se tranquilizara y aprendiera a vivir como ellos.

—Hao nunca robó nada—dictaminó Yoh, al ver a la oficial revisar el historial de su hermano—Él siempre supo que eso estaba mal, nunca lo hizo. Él día que Hao se marchó, discutimos porque todo eso era una mierda. Dijo que no podría esperar nada bueno de mí si seguía con esas personas…

Aún recordaba al niño de trece años, en la acera, gritándole que era un Idiota. Vio venir el golpe después de negarse a ir con él, mas nunca lo detuvo. Sangró por la nariz hasta decir basta. Pensó por un momento que lo dejaría morir en la calle, pero lo levantó y lo llevó al hospital. Dio su nombre, lo registraron como él y sus padres fueron notificados del incidente.

—Lo malo que yo hacía, Hao trataba de corregirlo—informó Yoh—Salió de casa y se fue a vivir con un maestro, luego trabajó con un señor al que ayudaba en su puesto de verduras.

—¿Y usted? —dijo la agente—¿Por qué no lo siguió?

—Por miedo…. No conocía más allá—dijo bajando la vista—Siempre me enseñaron que debía ser leal a mi familia.

—Aún cuando lo que hacía era un delito—dijo juzgándolo.

—Es por eso que querían individuos no pensantes—se excusó él—Pero no me justifico, porque sé que hice mal. Además, mi madre enfermó en esos años…

Fueron los años más oscuros. En los que se prestó para hacer mayores operaciones. Se asoció con más personas involucradas en el negocio de su abuelo. Con el paso del tiempo, formó parte del centro operativo de la organización, quien manejaba las cuentas y distribuía los papeles de cada persona.

—Keiko tuvo cáncer—describió con un gran suspiro—Fue algo que a mis abuelos les pegó duro, así que yo prácticamente me dediqué a ser la cabeza de las operaciones. Dejamos de centrarnos en robos, casi nos convertimos en agentes de inteligencia cuando vimos que la información se pagaba más. Menos personas, más… ganancia.

—¿Y qué pasó con su hermano? —cuestionó interesada.

—Hao compró un local y se dedicó a la escuela. Según sé, el negocio empezó a crecer…. Quisieron…. Quisieron convencerlo. Sé que le robaron en una o dos ocasiones—describió apenado—Cada vez que hacían eso, yo… golpeaba personas. Sé que no es la cosa más honorable que se pueda hacer por un hermano, debí darle dinero para que volviera a surtirse, pero sabía que no lo aceptaría. Estuvo ahí varios años, mucha de la fruta que comíamos en casa venía de ese negocio… Luego…Mamá murió cuando yo tenía 16 años. Fue algo muy agónico…

Jamás pudo olvidar que sus últimas palabras las dedicó a su gemelo. Y le prometió que un día volvería por él. Muchas tardes lo espió, a veces hasta lo ayudó sin siquiera darse cuenta. Un día sólo tomó una mochila y corrió a él, decidido. Pero semanas atrás, él ya había tomado otra decisión. El nuevo locatario le dijo que había tenido mejores oportunidades y que el muchacho era lo bastante listo como para tomarlas.

Sonrió amargó, recordando lo mucho que lloró esa tarde.

—Fue la última vez que supe de Hao—confesó con un gran suspiro—Sin él, sólo… me dejé llevar. Me educaron para ser un hombre de élite y en eso me transformé. Tuve que aprender finanzas, idiomas, cultura en general. Entraba a los casinos, ahí estafé a muchos millonarios con juegos mentales. Me infiltré en lugares que nadie esperaría. Era bueno para hablar, la gente confiaba fácilmente en mí—dijo mirando de reojo a Anna—Sé amable, me decía mi abuelo. Y nadie de tu círculo cercano te traicionará. La gente simplemente asumió que yo era un buen sujeto porque les hablaba con familiaridad.

La rubia simplemente no toleró su mirada y giró su rostro a otro lado.

Él señaló dos heridas, de aquellos intentos de robo en gran escala a dos bancos. Relatando cómo había perdido en el proceso a varios amigos, fallando en su intento. Su grupo cercano era de cinco hombres. Tuvo muchas otras misiones exitosas, pero ninguna de todas esas veces logró que su abuelo se sintiera orgulloso.

—El Abuelo decía que yo era débil, que no tenía determinación. Nunca tuve la osadía de matar a nadie—dijo con amargura—Es raro, porque a mi padre le recuerdo muy poco dándome consejos. La mayor parte provino de ese anciano.

—Él era como su padre—dijo la agente.

—Sí, y mi abuela fungió como mi madre cada vez que salía herido y tenía que curarme—dijo acariciando su cuello—No estudió medicina, así que muchos de sus costuras fueron algo raras.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

La muerte. Primero fue Kino, a quien le realizaron un homenaje póstumo a una de las mejores señoras del Póker. Y quien le enseñó todos los trucos de baraja. Eso debilitó mucho la organización, porque era quien los reclutaba y de cierta manera quien los instruía. Conforme pasaban los meses, el trabajo se fue reduciendo bastante, hasta quedar sólo en las apuestas y lo poco que se obtenía en el mercado de los objetos que de vez en cuando seguían recolectando.

Él bebía tranquilo con sus dos amigos más cercanos, cuando Yohmei le pidió acompañarlo a caminar.

—Sé que nunca te lo dije, pero admiro mucho lo que eres—le dijo el anciano.

—¿Un buen ladrón? —le respondió con una sonrisa—¿Al fin me lo dirás?

El anciano negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el césped.

—En realidad, he tenido mejores ladrones a mi cargo, ya te lo expliqué, cuando mi abuelo y el abuelo de mi abuelo empezó esto, ellos sólo querían una cosa: perfección.

—Y dinero.

—¡Oh, sí! Dinero hemos juntado mucho por décadas—asumió con gracia el anciano—Es ridículo que lo diga a estas alturas, pero qué es el dinero contra todo lo que tenemos. Nunca pudimos salir libremente a gozarlo. Tampoco te diré que aprovechar el dinero es la felicidad. Oh, no yo sé que tú eres más listo.

Recordó que sonrió diciéndole que ésa no era la clase de consejos que debería dar un ladrón veterano.

—Por eso quería decírtelo, que cuando muera…. No vas a sucederme—dijo firme, desconcertándolo—No lo harás. Sé que te has esforzado mucho, pero tu esfuerzo no es suficiente.

—¡Pero he hecho todo cuanto me has dicho!

—No, hijo, hiciste todo pero no lo hiciste perfecto—dijo al verlo en un mar de lágrimas, tomando su cabeza—No puedes llevar esta vida por más tiempo. Ni es lo que tú quieres. El dinero y todas las propiedades serán de tu padre. A ti no te dejo nada. No porque no te quiera, sino porque te amo y no quiero que arrastres nada de mí en tu vida futura.

Empezar de nuevo. Lo había liberado y de cierto modo también lo había condenado.

—Según los datos que tenemos registrados, la organización del Loto Blanco operó a nivel mundial durante más de siete años, hasta que la policía, Interpool y la DEA dieron con todos sus miembros base, pero no aparecen registros de ningún Asakura en la organización.

—Nadie sospecharía de una familia honorable de Izumo. El abuelo tenía cierta reputación, así como lo hicieron sus antecesores—relató calmado—Creo que todos pensaban que estábamos relacionados con el gobierno, por eso nadie sospecho algo. Ninguno de ellos usaba su nombre directamente.

Yohmei murió cuando él estaba por cumplir los 19 años. Tal como dijo, su padre asumió todas las funciones.

—El Loto Blanco surgió en Tokio—le dijo Yoh—Era el nombre clave de las misiones entre el abuelo y Mikihisa. Constaba de una organización pequeña de inteligencia a la que le pasábamos datos importantes a las personas relacionadas con el gobierno. A medida que pasó el tiempo, y sin el respaldo del abuelo, esa organización se fue en picada. Pasamos varios meses sin nada, la gente se fue poco a poco, así que me alejé y viajé por todo Japón, buscando… algo—dijo con un gran suspiro—Toda mi vida fue robar y ahora, no tenía nada. Trabajé como mi hermano en una tienda de verduras, iba bien… Hasta que varios meses después, Mikihisa contacto conmigo, quería que lo ayudara en algunas cosas. Me pagó por información de algunas personas…

La agente pasó a una hoja con toda la lista de víctimas fatales y víctimas con secuelas de la organización.

—¿Usted sabía para qué era esa información?

—No—negó contundente al ver fotografías—Él sólo dijo que eran negocios. Quería conocer a sus futuros socios.

—El Loto Blanco fue conocido por ser una de las organizaciones más violentas y sanguinarias—dijo la mujer—Enviaban partes del cuerpo de su víctima. Un 60% de las personas perdió la vida a pesar de cubrir el rescate, 45% quedaron con secuelas irreparables, 20% de las personas perdieron órganos que fueron traficados en el mercado negro, según la investigación final.

No recordaba a cabalidad esas estadísticas, pero recordaba su horror al ver las noticias que aparecían cada vez con más frecuencia en los noticiarios. Jamás pudo perdonarse por eso. Jamás.

—Mikihisa tenía una visión diferente del abuelo. Yohmei prefería usar la vieja escuela, y mi padre siempre fue más agresivo. No lo conocía mucho, así que cuando comenzó a contactarme, pensé que lo que quería era resarcir el vínculo.

—El Loto Blanco fue el principal distribuidor de droga en Japón en esos años. Vinculado con varios agentes policiacos. Fue uno de los episodios más oscuros en la historia de la policía de Japón, conocida mundialmente como una de las más honorables—siguió leyendo la mujer—Fue una mafia con centro de operaciones en Tokio, Izumo, Hiroshima, Mutsu, Fukushima. Osaka. A nivel mundial, ligado con Seúl, Hong Kong, Pekín…

Entre muchos otros nombres más. También tenía una amplia lista de varios nombres pertenecientes a la asociación. Su padre había usado al máximo sus influencias ligándolos con otros asuntos. En eso había basado su vida entera.

—¿Después de que su padre lo buscara decidió unirse a esta organización?

Suspiró una vez más, negando la cuestión.

—Cuando comenzó fue tan… tan desapercibido—comentó respirando más agitado—Hice denuncias anónimas, pero jamás vi ninguna respuesta. Cada día que pasaba, él fortaleció su organización… Tardé varios meses en decidirme. Hasta que… le llamé. Él estaba muy feliz por mi decisión, además, yo manejaba mentalmente todas las treinta cuentas de la empresa.

—¿Manejaba usted todos los números?

Él señaló su espalda, eran números escritos en su cabeza a punta de golpes. Lo que ellos querían que Hao hiciera para evitar contadores o personas extrañas en la organización.

—Aun puedo escribirlos—dijo tomando un papel de la mesa—Usted puede comprobar que no miento. Hay al menos ochenta nombres falsos involucrados, en el traspaso de dinero. Le puedo indicar de qué modo se hacían esos intercambios y las cantidades.

La agente le tendió una hoja, notando con gran sorpresa cómo escribía. Al termino, ella hizo una señal y alguien entró por la hoja, dejándole otra clase de información. Anna permanecía callada, como se lo habían indicado, pero percibía su inquietud.

—Puede usted, jurar y afirmar que perteneció a ese grupo criminal llamado el Loto Blanco.

—Sí.

—¿Sabe usted que podría ser considerado por varias naciones como un criminal altamente peligroso?

Sonrió irónico.

—Sí.

—Muchos de estos criminales—dijo abriendo una gran carpeta— Fueron miembros de esa organización, cómplices o tuvieron alguna relación directa con la mafia. Y usted sugiere que el principal fundador fue su padre, pero no hay ningún registro de él.

—No si usted busca, Mikihisa Asakura—dictaminó, tomando la carpeta—Pero si busca Mikihisa Maki, encontrará que fue uno de los cabezales de la organización—ubicando el expediente.

—Fallecido—concluyó la agente.

Él volvió a suspirar, negando con la cabeza. No tenía la menor duda de que con lo poco que le quedaba, seguía en pie, tratando de ocultarse.

—Su confesión es tomada como un asunto grave, al afirmar que uno de los miembros fundadores sigue con vida, ¿Cómo puede afirmarlo? ¿Acaso usted lo ayudó a huir?

—Él fue detenido, yo vi claramente cuando lo apresaron—dijo Yoh—Pero supongo que es difícil condenar a una persona que no tiene un historial delictivo y que se la vivió evitando y sobornando al sistema judicial.

—Al igual que usted—señaló con dureza.

Pero la cosa no era tan simple como lo mencionaba.

—¿Cómo fue su participación en la organización?

—Decidí unirme al Loto Blanco, al ser Mikihisa Maki mi padre, yo ocupé uno de los puestos centrales de su organización. Invité a cinco personas a participar conmigo: David Hawlown, genio en computación: Megumi Nirohara, experta en Idiomas, nuestra intérprete personal y mis tres amigos en la organización, con quienes crecí: Takei Takahashi, Satou Hishihoji y Takeru Hikinowa.

Ella asintió, localizando los nombres en una lista original.

—¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí?

—Tres años—dijo sin ningún titubeo—Entré cuando la organización llevaba poco de haberse hecho internacional, lo que dificultó mucho nuestros siguientes pasos.

—¿A qué pasos se refiere?

—A desmantelar toda la organización—dijo sorprendiéndola—Mikihisa derrochó gran parte del dinero del abuelo, entonces sus cuentas estaban en números descendentes. Comenzó con el secuestro de personas importantes por lo que contrató personas que los siguieran. No le bastó con hacerlo con personas poderosas, así que ejecutó personas más comunes. Labró su nombre con sangre, algo que mi abuelo no hubiera permitido.

Apretó sus labios, conteniendo la ira que esta experiencia en general le provocaba.

—Cada noche, yo… lamentaba mucho no poder ayudar a parar esa masacre. No podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que mi padre hacía mal uso de la información que le proporcioné, así que nos unimos, sabiendo que arriesgábamos mucho.

—¿Y por qué no contactó a la policía Internacional? ¿Es acaso éste el modo en el que planea desvincular su participación activa de una organización criminal?

—No—negó casi riéndose—¿Quiere que a base de declaraciones desmantelen una organización? En los tres años que estuve ahí, descubrí siete agentes encubiertos, ¿sabe qué hicieron? Nada. ¿Y usted me reclama por no asistir a un órgano público para atender el problema? ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Yo no sabía nada, porque no estaba dentro. El Loto Blanco era diferente a como se fundó inicialmente con el abuelo.

—Pero una vez que estuvo dentro, siguió con la organización—dijo con crueldad—En vez de proporcionarle esa información a las autoridades.

—Usted no tendría ninguna información del Loto Blanco, si no fuera por nosotros—dijo sin ninguna duda, luego suspiró—Tal vez usted lo entiende diferente, no quiero juzgarla, pero estar en operación ahí es vivir un infierno. Dimos información dimensionando el problema, cuando eso se volvió parte de Asia—dijo con un gran suspiro—Liberamos a salvo a las víctimas que tuvieron en ese tiempo, no perdimos más vidas por ese lado. No así a mis compañeros informantes—dijo con pesar— Quemamos almacenes llenos, estaban en la aduana, en casas extranjeras… cómo se hizo tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo, aún no me lo explico. Estuve a la cabeza, porque necesitaba saber todo sobre la organización. Cuando vimos el punto débil, simplemente lo volamos.

Le explicó paso a pasó cómo liquidaron las extensiones en Asia y Europa. La conexión que tenían con otros carteles, el modo de transporte y operación, hasta el manejo de efectivo en cuentas seguras.

—Le dije que ponerlo todo en las cuentas viejas del abuelo sería la mejor opción. ¿Sabe por qué funcionó? Funcionó porque confío en mí, cuando vio que todo eso se estaba derrumbando, me vio como el único que no le fallaría—dijo serio—Nuevamente, mi personalidad engañosa lo tomó desprevenido. Nunca imaginó que todo eso surgió desde la cúpula más alta. Juegos mentales… mentiras para hacerlos chocar. Le dije que no confiara en sus socios, él mismo los traicionó cuando vio que no le quedaba de otra.

Después, con todo el arsenal que tenía en su poder, le dijo que él sería su única carta confiable. Se escondió, hasta que Mikihisa fue aprehendido. Pensó que al liberar todo, podría vivir en paz. Pero mientras narraba cada una de las operaciones posteriores para desmantelar todo el cártel, revivió ese momento de impotencia por la cantidad de muertes a su alrededor. Pocos, realmente pocos elementos quedaron del cartel original.

—¿Usted mató?

—No, no de forma directa—confesó—Pero… los enfrenté los unos con los otros.

¿Eran diferentes por ser criminales? De cualquier forma eran vidas humanas, algunos con familias y también con personas detrás de ellos.

—Mientras Mikihisa estuvo detenido, yo me encargué de vaciar todas las cuentas.

—¿De qué cantidad estamos hablando?

—Veinticinco mil millones de dólares.

—¿Qué hizo con ese dinero? —preguntó seria.

Sonrió al recordar lo pactado con los tres sobrevivientes de su grupo cercano.

—Seleccionamos 60 organizaciones benéficas—dijo tranquilo—Y localizamos a las víctimas de Loto Blanco. No… nos quedamos ni un solo centavo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Desperdiciaron tres años de su vida para nada? —cuestionó con dureza— ¿Qué sentido de la moral puede tener un criminal que nace siendo uno?

—Ninguno—dijo Yoh— Sé que le parecerá una locura, pero desde niño aprendí a juntar el dinero. Cómo lo hacía, eso era cuestionable. Pero todo el dinero que junté, nunca lo toqué. Yo sólo… existía. En realidad nunca disfruté ninguna fortuna. Por lo que, igual y le parece tonto, pero salvo que mi abuelo me lo pidiera, yo no ambicionaba el dinero.

Ella lo miró con aun mayor dureza. Tratando de evaluar su perfil, mirando constantemente la hoja.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Nos separamos y cada quien trató de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Ya teníamos demasiadas manchas en nuestro historial, lo único que queríamos era olvidar—dijo pensativo—Tuve…. esperanza, cuando encontré un trabajo modesto limpiando una estación de autobuses.

No era la gran cosa, pero el ir y venir de las personas le parecía relajante cuando no tenía nada más que ofrecer. Estaba demasiado hastiado de todo que de nuevo se sentía sin rumbo. Veía las noticias con más casas descubiertas de la organización y se regocijaba al ver los avances de la policía internacional desmantelando totalmente el negocio.

—Pensé que esa sería mi vida, hasta que… un día me encontró.

Recordaba bien cómo lo habían amordazado y azotado contra un retrete. Perdió el conocimiento hasta verse encadenado en una cama vieja de metal. De inmediato, la figura de su padre apareció delante con un seis hombres armados a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio? ¿Seis meses? Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su odio cuando lo golpeó en el rostro.

Le echó en cara su falta de comunicación. Luego también le reprochó el haberlo abandonado a su suerte, le explicó que tuvo que lidiar con una cantidad increíble de sobornos. Lo que quedaba de Lotus Blanco estaba con él, encerrado en una bodega de Osaka. Por supuesto que le pidió el dinero. Él se negó a decirle, lo que hizo más difícil la cuestión. Golpe tras golpe, resistió los primeros días. Hasta que le presentó fotografías de un cuerpo sin piel. Se horrorizó al reconocer algunos objetos personales de su amigo en el suelo de la imagen. Le amenazó con una segunda víctima. Tuvo que confesarle qué había hecho con todo el dinero, pero él no le creyó. Quería que le mostrara la cuenta donde estaba reunido todo su capital.

No le creyó.

Miró sus manos limpias. Tomándose su rostro, se apoyó en el escritorio y trató de narrar el resto de los sucesos.

—Los mató de la forma más cruel —dijo agitado—Él creyó que yo le mentía, así que siguió torturándome. Pero… ¿qué son los golpes para mí si los he recibido desde niño? Nada—se respondió a sí— Creo que cada día que pasaba comenzaba a creerme o era el rencor que tenía de ver arruinado su gran imperio. La verdad no lo sé, que después de mucho, decidió volverme a poner en esa cama metálica.

Su respiración se agitó con el recuerdo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me drogó… más de una vez, a veces hasta dos veces al día—describió tocando el micrófono—Me hizo adicto con el pasar de las semanas—dijo mostrándole su brazo—Pensando que si me hacía dependiente yo le diría, le diría todo con tal de obtener lo que quería. Pero siguió sin creerme.

Estiró su brazo, mostrándole las cicatrices de las agujas en su piel.

—De verdad debió creer que estaba jugando porque… no se detuvo—dijo con la voz quebrada—Debió saber que yo no ambicionaba su dinero, pero él quería quebrarme. Y lo hizo, cuando una noche todos los hombres entraron a la habitación y me dieron la vuelta. Él… colocó una caja enfrente de mí, una caja de condones. Le rogué que no lo hiciera. Yo…

Calló, tratando de tomar algo de aire, cuando sintió una mano coger la suya con fuerza. Dejó ir el aire y miró a la mujer delante, que sostenía en sus manos la carpeta.

—Un hombre me tocaba, mientras todos alrededor lo veían—dijo viendo algún otro punto de la habitación—Algunas veces él me drogaba mientras lo hacía, otra veces sólo lo hacía mientras estaba despierto. Fue un nivel diferente de tortura… nunca pude ver su rostro, yo sólo lo escuchaba jadeando sobre mí, diciéndome cosas, hasta que él terminaba y me ensuciaba…

Luego el silencio y la cinta correr mientras grababa cada una de sus palabras.

—Pensé que moriría siendo objeto de ellos, pero no fue así, creo que él… me quería vivo para aguantar más de eso—describió con esfuerzo—Después de la última golpiza, me dejaron en una habitación. Pensaron que no podría levantarme en varios días y no se equivocaron. Hasta que un día, las bodegas se incendiaron…

Escuchó las alertas a lo lejos y gente corriendo. Hizo el esfuerzo por pararse, pero sólo consiguió sentarse. Volvió a formarse en ovillo y esperó a que las llamas lo consumieran hasta que escuchó el ladrido de un animal. Un par de hombres derribaron la puerta y lo sacaron de ahí.

—Me arrastré como pude cuando me dejaron sobre el muelle—dijo acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Anna—Mi olor era repugnante, así que era normal que las personas se alejaran de mí. Los paramédicos sólo me confundieron con un vago. Así que sólo avancé, pero no pude más y me escondí en un barco del puerto.

Sin querer se había quedado dormido. También, sin quererlo, se había marchado lejos.

—Navegué en el mar meses… comiendo lo poco que podía encontrar ahí.

Relató su travesía, las dificultades y el rechazo que encontró en las personas al ver su condición física.

—Las heridas se curaron con el tiempo, incluso aquellas que no quería saber, fue difícil lidiar con la adicción, pero nunca tuve dinero para seguirla…. —dijo tratando de sonar divertido—Mi vida después de eso, no fue nada interesante. No volví a robar, aunque me estaba muriendo de hambre, no volví a tocar nada que no fuera mío. La gente me rechazaba al verme sucio, mal oliente, así que sólo me alejé. Me bañaba como podía, me volvía a poner la misma ropa después de lavarla… yo mismo me daba asco. Así que nunca juzgue a los demás por su mal trato—describió cerrando los ojos—Pasé años en la calle, sólo caminando sin saber a dónde iba. Durmiendo en la calle, la mayor parte con perros a mi alrededor que me cuidaban de los animales. Dicen que los criminales, en realidad no son personas, porque no tienen la misma empatía que los demás. Supongo que es cierto. Pasé de ser un criminal a ser un perro de la calle, por años creí que era lo mejor en lo que pude terminar... hasta que… ella me encontró…. —añadió viendo a la rubia—Tirado debajo de una banca, temblando de frío a pesar de que hacía calor esa tarde. Anna fue la única en tenderme la mano, aún cuando yo era un desperdicio humano. Me ayudó, me… atendió y cuidó cuando más la necesité… desde entonces he querido salir corriendo de nuevo. Tratando de huir de mi pasado. Tratando de alejarme de mí hermano, de ella. Tratando de que nada de esto los perjudique o los lastime, como lo hizo con las personas a mi alrededor—dijo girando su rostro a la mujer delante de ellos—Agente Hobbes, acudo a usted porque quiero proteger a mi familia de la amenaza que represento, aun si eso implica que me quede en la cárcel, aceptaré gustoso mi destino.

**continuara**_._

* * *

_Hola a todos, wow… ahora sí me sorprendieron con la cantidad de comentarios, en especial por la postura que ya tienen cada uno. Yo les digo la verdad sí estoy indecisa porque siento que aun falta la locura que se desatará en Hao y como bien dicen, ver su reacción. Primero que nada, debo agradecerles mucho sus palabras, son súper lindos que tomen esta historia y den sus puntos de vista, porque eso nos enriquece a todos. Creo que el personaje de Yoh entró cuando Anna más lo necesitaba y cuando Hao menos lo esperaba, porque creo que todos, incluido él, esperaban ver a Yoh más lanzado con ella. Me acuerdo esos comentarios en esos capítulos en donde me decía, que por la cercanía entre ellos, en cualquier momento se daba una relación amorosa. Y pensaba, no aún no es tiempo. Necesita pasar muchas dificultades más, necesita autentificarse de otra manera, por eso fue muy lento. Fue muy lento como Anna quería. También les dije que Yoh y Anna son OTP, pero también les dije que Hao noo tiene muchos fics con ella. Esos son mis dos puntos de indecisión. Pero fuera de eso, les diré que este capitulo me consto montones escribirlo y eso que lo pensé con mucha mucha antelación, de hecho en muchos capítulos anteriores les di vistazos de lo pesado que era el pasado de Yoh. Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado de leer, fue larguisimo, pero él no se merecía menos. Mil gracias por todos sus mensajitos y su apoyo, yo estaré leyéndolos siempre, LOS QUIERO._


	47. En mi camino

**Capítulo Cuarenta y siete**

Abrió el empaque de galletas y contempló en sus dedos la primera rueda. No tenía mucha hambre, pero era tarde y lo único que tenía en el estómago era lo del desayuno. Tenía que comer algo. Tal vez, debió prevenir que tardarían más de unas horas. Era casi media noche, los oficiales recién acababan de recopilar sus datos y de sus personas allegadas, luego de un extenso cuestionario de su rutina.

Dio la primera mordida, pero el sabor dulce no llegó hasta su cerebro. Continuó alimentándose con la chatarra de la máquina expendedora, mientras miraba el jardín de la comisaría desde la terraza del tercer piso. Era un edificio grande con un bonito jardín en el patio central. Se preguntó por cuántos elementos contarían en caso de necesitar un convoy para una emergencia o si llegarían a tiempo para evitar desastres. Luego sonrió con amargura, si algo había aprendido el día de hoy es que su perfecto mundo no existía. Que había mundos peores allá afuera y no estaban tan lejos de lo que pensaba.

—El subcomandante me dijo que tuvo una baja de azúcar—escuchó a la agente—¿Se encuentra bien?

Quiso responder con la verdad, pero dio una simple afirmación con la cabeza.

—Cuesta creer que un hombre tan sereno pueda ser una mente criminal.

Por supuesto, muchas veces ella también lo desafió con el mismo argumento.

—Sin embargo, esa actitud tan serena da mucho de qué pensar—añadió la agente—Después de un ataque sexual y todo lo que tuvo que pasar, es de cuestionarse que el hombre sea tan... pacifico.

—¿De verdad le extraña?—preguntó la rubia—Pasó años en la calle, solo, recriminándose todos sus errores, sintiéndose inferior al resto. No creo que la persona que conoce usted en este momento, sea la misma que salió de esa bodega de Osaka.

No, no lo creía. Ni siquiera porque había dicho que su vida fue aburrida después de eso. Podía recordar en los primeros días de conocerlo un rastro de todo ese dolor interno. No, su proceso de sanación no fue de un día a otro. Ni su corazón debió encontrar paz hasta mucho después de huir de ese lugar.

—Él aun tiene secuelas de todo eso, pero nada de lo que vivió le ha sumergido en la oscuridad.

Ella le sonrió ante la seguridad de su respuesta y se sentó a su lado en esa banca metálica, mientras sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendía un cigarro.

—Imagino que debe ser difícil para usted, señorita Kyoyama—dijo, exhalando humo de su boca—No es un caso sencillo.

Ella le miró de reojo en mal modo.

—Si quiere estar en mi presencia, apague ese cigarrillo—le dijo sin contemplaciones.

Al principio, se sorprendió. Luego no tuvo otra alternativa que cesar con su actividad, pero en ningún momento se sintió perturbada.

—¿Tardará mucho o necesito llamar a un abogado? —suspiró cansada—¿Dónde está?

—En otro interrogatorio con el polígrafo—respondió sin rodeos—Era eso o llamar a testigos, su hermano, por ejemplo. Claro que sabemos que no es el modo correcto de reencontrarse con un familiar a quien supuestamente no ha visto desde niño.

—Pues si se atreven a encerrarlo, entonces no me dejará otra opción más que llamar a Hao Asakura—dijo molesta—¿Qué tanto pueden dudar de su declaración? ¿Cree que inventaría historias por placer? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que está torturándolo al preguntarle una y otra vez su historia de vida?

Ella sonrió con comprensión, haciéndola irritar aún más.

—Él está dispuesto a todo, señorita Kyoyama—respondió la agente, mostrándole las llaves de su auto—Me pidió que le dijera que no lo esperara, porque para ser sinceros, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué tiempo nos llevará terminar todo el proceso.

Tomó las llaves que le ofrecía, pero no relajó su guardia.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? Sabe bien que él es más víctima que victimario—dijo con dureza—No puede encerrarlo en la cárcel porque ni siquiera tiene papeles.

—Eso es lo que lo hace aún más complicado.

—De modo que sí tengo que llamar a un abogado—dijo Anna.

La agente suspiró en forma prolongada, notando que Kyoyama no hacía más que estresarse.

—Haga lo que le sugerimos, vaya a dormir—dijo calmada—Nada malo va a pasar. En efecto, no lo podemos encarcelar, pero comprobar toda la información y abrir el expediente con un extranjero sin documentos lleva tiempo. No podemos dejarlo ir tan fácil.

—¿Cree que se va a fugar?

Era tan irónico que ella lo defendiera en ese sentido, pero a esas alturas, no quería apelar de otro modo.

—Señorita Kyoyama no es un caso sencillo, no lo complique más.

Su pecho comenzaba a agitarse por la cantidad de palabras altisonantes que llevaban acumulándose en su cabeza desde hacía un buen rato. Cuando los separaron apenas terminó su declaración, no pensó que esa sería la última vez que lo vería. Cómo podía pedirle que se calmara así de la nada, si no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con él.

Pensaba apelar más, cuando vio caminar a Horo Horo hacia su dirección. Se saludó con la agente y le explicó con brevedad que el caso ya estaba en proceso. Él pareció entender mejor el asunto, porque se limitó a asentir y le agradeció todo su tiempo.

—Yo me encargo.

Ella se dio media vuelta y regresó por el mismo camino por donde él había llegado. Más dudas la asestaron, pero en vez de hablar lo único que hizo fue darle una bofetada fuerte, que él no tardó en reclamar.

—¡Tú sabías que esto pasaría!—lo señaló con un dedo—Debiste haberle dicho que no lo hiciera.

—Anna, cálmate—le dijo enfadado—Yoh me llamó para que viniera por ti, así que mejor relájate. Él no es ciudadano, ni tiene nacionalidad como para fincarle el problema a una embajada, las cosas son algo más difíciles así.

—Claro, tan difíciles que ahora estará detenido—dijo cruzándose de brazos—¡Y no me pidas que me tranquilice! No me moveré de aquí hasta que él se vaya conmigo.

Horo Horo suspiró ante su empecinamiento. Por más que le dijeran que no lo hiciera más difícil, no podía siquiera imaginarse durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa, mientras él…

—Llamaré a Hao.

—Anna—le advirtió Usui al verla sacar el móvil—Ellos no lo van a encarcelar, no porque no quieran, sino porque literalmente Yoh no existe. Harán evaluaciones, van a descartar que lo que dijo no es mentira. Hay organismos internacionales involucrados… cuando te dicen que no es un caso sencillo es porque en realidad es así.

—¿Qué tanto te contó? —dijo ella, apenas conteniéndose.

—Lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de todo, no es un mal tipo—dijo él con un gran suspiro—Supongo que él describió con lujo de detalles toda su historia de vida.

Eso había hecho.

—Él quería protegerlos—continuó Horo Horo—Así que vamos a casa, él no quiere que estés aquí más tiempo del que te corresponde—dijo tomando su mano—Incluso puedo invitarte algo de cenar, pero vámonos ya.

—Quiero verlo.

—Anna…

—Necesito verlo—enfatizó con dureza—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí.

Torció la boca, luego dio vueltas sobre ese mismo espacio, analizando la situación. Se veía que no era algo simple. Sin embargo, bien podía ver su postura determinada. Al final suspiró y tomó su teléfono. Se alejó un poco para hablar con otra persona, lo cual ya la estaba estresando bastante. Tomó aire, sentándose de nuevo en la banca. Según las indicaciones de Pilika, el estrés no era bueno en su situación.

—Esperemos unos minutos, lo acababan de trasladar a una celda temporal.

Eso sonaba horrible. Se sentaron un rato en silencio, luego caminó con él por esos pasillos llenos de gente. Se notaba que estaban algo agilizados a comparación de horas atrás, en que un domingo cualquiera era sólo otro día más de oficina. Bajaron cuatro pisos. Sin saber que eso estaba en un área muy protegida. Tuvieron que pasar algunos filtros. Recordó que años atrás, Horo Horo estaba como policía regular en las calles, atendiendo casos que conllevaban mayor riesgo. Desde que había tenido un percance, había decidido pasar a un área y a tareas que no comprometieran su vida, más que por él, por Pilika. Los dos hermanos que se tenían el uno al otro, justo como Hao e Yoh.

Recorrió un pasillo más sobrio y le indicaron que estaría en la última celda. Caminó sola, hasta llegar al sitio y verlo sentado, pensativo, recargado en la pared. Su mirada era intensa, así que no tuvo que hablarle para que advirtiera su presencia y se acercara a los barrotes negros. Ambos se sostuvieron de esas barras metálicas que parecían ser sólo un estorbo entre ellos.

Él le sonrió apenado.

—Siento que pases todo esto por mi culpa.

—¿De verdad lo sientes? —preguntó con ironía—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer esto?

—Anna…

—No, no digas que es por mi bien—negó tajante—Yo estaba muy bien, ¿cómo crees que estoy ahora viéndote encerrado aquí? Eres un maldito egoísta, eso es lo que eres. Porque bien te dije que no era necesario que supiera tu pasado... —luego su voz se debilitó—Yo no te hubiera dejado hacer esto…

Alcanzó a tocar su mano, con ese gesto tierno que tanto aborrecía en este momento.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho, entonces? —preguntó sonriéndole con tristeza.

Abrió la boca, pero luego calló ante el recuerdo de todas las indicaciones de los oficiales. La lista de involucrados sólo aumentaba a medida que Yoh se había establecido en Londres. Incluso visitarían la granja para mantenerlos al tanto de la situación, por cualquier inconveniente futuro. Tal como se lo habían dicho, no era un caso sencillo.

—Egoísta fue no haberme marchado en cuanto pude caminar—dijo él—Aunque ellos también piensan que podrían estar vigilando a Hao.

—Eso no nos consta a ninguno, yo jamás sentí que nos vigilaran—dijo ella con mayor ímpetu—Lleva años relacionándose con las mismas personas, tampoco es que tenga un grupo muy amplio de conocidos. Él es muy hermético con su vida personal, desconfía de todos, así que yo no creo que lo estén vigilando.

Concordaba con eso, él decía que tenía pocos amigos verdaderos y a Silver que era más como un hermano, pero aun con ese vínculo, estaba seguro de que nadie sabía nada de su pasado. Por supuesto, pero eso no era todo.

—¿Recuerdas esa noche... debajo de la barra?

—¿Tus pesadillas?

—Mis malos recuerdos—corrigió él, antes de suspirar con pesadez—En el gimnasio hay un hombre que hace yoga… él… creo que es él quien…—dijo desviando su mirada, apenado—No podría reconocerlo con la vista, pero suena muy parecido a él.

Tuvo que tomar aire ante esa confesión, recordando el momento en que lo encontró llorando en la oscuridad de la cocina. Ahora muchas de las cosas tenían sentido.

—Estuve viéndolo varios días, estaba muy atento a mí—dijo riendo con ironía—Evité hablar, lo que supongo que le hizo difícil la comunicación conmigo. Pero… no lo sé, tal vez me estoy sugestionando, tal vez sólo era mi imaginación. El punto es que… debí hacerlo desde el principio. No involucrarte hasta el lodo conmigo. Eso fue egoísta de mi parte, en vez de ser responsable, hice todo lo que no debía hacer. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele que pases por esto. Soy un idiota, lo sé. Pero el sólo pensar que por mi culpa te pasara algo…. Dios, Anna…—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—Te juro que pasaría mil veces todas esas torturas, no me importaría con tal de saber que ellos no podrán tocarte ni uno solo de tus cabellos. Y tú…—dijo tocando su mejilla con la otra mano— Merecías saber qué clase de escoria recogiste aquel día de la calle.

Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto. Luego besó la palma de su mano sobre su rostro, quitándola con cuidado, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, lo que provocó que él riera y derramara un par de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?...

—Sé exactamente la clase de ser humano que recogí aquel día—dijo segura, mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos—Es el mejor helado que he comido en mi vida y no importa lo que pase, regresaría el tiempo y volvería al parque aquel día todas las veces que sean necesarias, con tal de encontrarte de nuevo.

Fue inútil para ambos no reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, mientras sus cuerpos trataban de buscarse mutuamente en un abrazo, pese a los barrotes que en vano los separaban. Yoh besó su cabello, ella sollozaba en su pecho, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, percibiendo los latidos agitados de su corazón. Bien sabía que el día que tuviera que marcharse, le partiría el corazón, pero estaba tranquila al saber que se iría buscando su propia felicidad. En este caso, la incertidumbre hacía que esta despedida momentánea le pesara más de la cuenta.

—Anna—escuchó que le llamaba Horo Horo—Tenemos que irnos.

Apretó los labios, negándose a la idea. Aunque bien sabía que no tenía otra opción. Yoh acarició una vez más su rostro, apartándolo lentamente de él. Pese a todas las lágrimas, él seguía sonriéndole de la mejor manera posible, lo que volvió a quebrarle el corazón.

—Todo estará bien, Anna—dijo con un tono más alegre—Ve a casa.

Limpió sutilmente las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos.

—Muak te está esperando—añadió bajando su cabeza para estar a su altura—Yo estaré bien.

Suspiró, aceptando esa decisión. No viendo cómo negociar una manera de quedarse. Cuando iba a alejarse, sintió una mano sobre su cintura, inclinándola hacia aquel enrejado. Entonces sintió la tibieza de sus labios sobre los suyos. Tuvo que admitir que no lo esperaba, pero lejos de paralizarse, le sonrió y tomó su cuello con esfuerzo para profundizar aquella caricia. Incluso se olvidó que tenía a Horo Horo atrás como espectador y se paró de puntas para alcanzarlo mejor.

Duró lo que tenía que durar, hasta que él volvió a sonreírle en medio de ese intercambio y la soltó.

—Te veré después—dijo él, contra su boca.

Ella le sonrió, pellizcando su brazo.

—Más te vale—contestó ella, ante la pequeña queja del Asakura.

Ambos se sonrieron con mejor ánimo. Aunque eso no dejaba de ser melancólico. Cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Usui al verlo notablemente incómodo a unos pasos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo, sólo siguió caminando por ese pasillo hasta regresar al elevador. Él la siguió de cerca, después de despedirse de Yoh.

Pasaron a comer una hamburguesa a la comida rápida. No era lo mejor del menú, pero necesitaba algo más que dulces en su estómago. Sin embargo, cada mordida que daba le recordaba que él ni siquiera había comido nada, ni se había llevado sus pastillas. ¿Le darían algo para cenar a esa hora?

—Prometo levantarme temprano para llevarle unas donas—dijo el Usui al verla tan callada.

¿Acaso era tan obvia? Eso no hablaba nada bien de ella y su reputación de chica fría. Una vez que llegaron hasta la puerta de su departamento, sintió que toda esa energía positiva se diluía poco a poco. Pero él la conocía de mucho tiempo e Yoh confiaba en él, así que no era ajeno a esta problemática si la abordaba como lo que era, algo que le preocupaba y mucho.

—¿De verdad no le harán nada?

—Estará bien, te lo aseguro —le devolvió con un gesto tierno—Sé que piensas que soy un bueno para nada, pero de verdad aprecio mucho a Yoh.

—Lo sé—dijo con un gran suspiro—Pero no quiero que mañana me digan que se lo han llevado a otra parte o que vayan a extraditarlo o…

—No—negó con una pequeña risa—Eso lleva tiempo, incluso con los criminales que sí tienen papeles. No se puede hacer de la noche a la mañana, tampoco lo pueden encarcelar, porque se necesita una orden especial para este caso. Lo que sí harán será llamar a Hao para que testifique su parentesco con él. Pero…

Ese silencio no le gustó para nada.

—¿Pero qué?

Lo notó dudoso, lo cual no le generó nada de seguridad. Sin embargo, no era tonta, si de ella dependía investigaría toda la noche para saciar sus dudas.

—Bueno… hay probablemente dos escenarios aquí, pero no me prestes tanta atención—dijo pensativo— Sólo son mis suposiciones, tal vez son tonterías, yo ni siquiera estuve en ese departamento.

—Pues si son tonterías, entonces dime, cuáles son los dos escenarios que imaginas en este caso—ironizó con desconfianza.

Él suspiró con pesadez.

—En el primero, una vez que comprueben los datos que él les dio, harán los trámites pertinentes y le darán cadena perpetua—dijo firme, ante su sorpresa—Pero esto es poco conveniente—intervino antes de que ella lo golpeara—No es conveniente porque él es… él es el cerebro de la operación. Y es el objetivo de la mafia….

Tuvo que recargarse en su puerta para procesar lo que él trataba de decirle.

—No me hagas caso, soy un idiota—dijo riéndose—Verás que mañana nos explicarán que todo estará bien, saldrá libre y…

—Y ellos querrán que los ayude a capturarlos—dijo Anna—Por eso lo van a liberar, para que él sea la carnada. Es el costo de su libertad.

**continuará...**

* * *

_Hola a todos! ¿Saben algo? Me puse a leer toda mi historia para que no olvidara los detalles que a todos les gustaron del principio, osea de Hao. A quien he tenido un poco ausente, pero ya vieron estos tres últimos capítulos, realmente necesitaba darle a Yoh este espacio porque es fundamental para la trama. Asi que este capitulito es mas chiquito para que no sean las lecturas tan pesadas, pero no deja de ser importante para el desarrollo. De toda esta lluvia de mensajes, chicos, chicas, los adoró, siempre les he dicho que son mi motor para seguir adelante. Son toda una inspiración, porque me nutren mucho sus comentarios. Así que todas sus opiniones me parecieron muy enriquecedoras, creo que todas las posturas son súper válidas. El entusiasmo que han mostrado por mi historia de verdad me conmueve. Gracias por darme una visión desde varios puntos del panorama, creo que al fin me he decidido por lo que quiero de la historia. Así que solo me queda decirles que disfruten lo que reste, que pasará de los cincuenta capítulos, pero que espero valga mucho la pena. Los adoró, de verdad. Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes. _


	48. Más que palabras

**Capítulo Cuarenta y ocho **

Si pudiera definir su fin de semana sería con un sentido totalmente negativo, menospreciando el festejo de su cumpleaños. Casi pasando por alto la grandiosa reunión que tuvo y lo feliz que se sintió ese día en compañía de amigos y conocidos. Cuando miraba en su teléfono las fotografías de ese día, sólo podía pensar que estaba en el camino correcto a la estabilidad.

Algo en eso le provocaba ese sentimiento de paz que nunca sintió antes. O que quizá había olvidado con el tiempo. Pero ahora….

Se tomó del cabello, fastidiado de esa clase de pensamientos ridículos. Él no era así, no era tan contemplativo. Jamás daba paso en falso y ahora, de la nada aparecía un sujeto y le cuestionaba con dureza su modo de ser. Lo peor es que no lo odiaba, por más que trató, lo máximo que sintió cuando hablaron por teléfono el domingo fue enojo.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo en cuanto tomó su llamada.

Harto de pasarse todo el sábado intentando trabajar y parte del domingo pensando en las palabras que Grey, no pudo esperar hasta verlo el lunes en el gimnasio para reclamarle. Porque ese día, ni siquiera le dijo nada. Lo corrió de su departamento, pero en realidad no le dijo nada. Necesitaba sacar eso que tenía atorado en la garganta, y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

—¿Y por qué si soy un idiota, me estás llamando? —respondió él.

Eso sí que lo sacó de sus casillas y arrojó un cojín contra la ventana, tratando de aplacar eso que sentía.

—¿Te divertiste en tu estúpido paseo en la playa? —regresó Hao.

—Sí, de hecho estoy manejando de regreso a Londres—le contestó con un pequeño suspiro—Estás en altavoz.

—Ella está escuchando—le replicó molesto.

—Ella está dormida, ha estado muy cansada los últimos días.

Algo en eso volvió a calentar su mal genio. No tardó en replicarle cómo sabía esos detalles si ya no vivían juntos. Él le respondió, que si fuera más observador, lo notaría fácilmente, por los bostezos continuos en la tarde después de comer.

—Pero… tu mundo empieza y termina contigo—señaló Yoh—Por eso, aunque la vieras todos los días, no notarías esos detalles.

Sólo estaba provocándolo, lo sabía. Dándole la vuelta con inteligencia.

—No sé qué pretendes con todo esto, pero déjame decirte que yo manejo mi vida como quiera. Todo lo que has dicho, todo lo que me dijiste esa noche, no son más que tonterías.

—¿Te parece? —sonó casi triste.

De nuevo estaba ese golpe en su pecho, como daga.

—Mira Hao, yo no pretendo cambiarte…. Si alguien aprecia lo que eres, ése soy yo—dijo Yoh—Eres una persona extraordinaria, que logró todo por su cuenta y … te preocupas por algo más que los lujos. ¿Cuántos empresarios se toman la molestia de pensar en el medio ambiente? ¿Cuántos se preocupan por aportar dinero a causas benéficas? Sé que eres un jefe algo rudo y exigente, pero no eres un mal sujeto.

Casi podía verlo sonreír, aunque no lo tuviera enfrente.

—El problema no eres tú, sino todo lo que quieres cargar sobre tus hombros—continuó él—Vas a salir con muchas mujeres, estoy seguro de eso. Pero a la larga te sentirás vacío.

—Otra vez estás juzgándome.

—Yo lo he sentido—le negó con rapidez—Ver a la gente pasar, una y otra vez… como si creyeras que lo único que puede mantenerte vivo eres tú. Como si necesitar de alguien más fuera… impensable.

—Es mi modo de vida—le esclareció el Asakura, con más dureza.

Entonces el ligero sonido de su risa en el teléfono.

—¿Y por qué me estás llamando entonces?

Su labio tembló y se sujetó la cara, tratando de darle sentido a esa llamada. Ya le había dicho que estaba manejando, lo correcto sería cortar y darle un puñetazo en la cara para que dejara de estarlo atormentando.

—Hermano… a veces también puedes ser el que necesite el abrazo—dijo Yoh.

Esa frase lo quebró y tuvo que morderse la boca para no sacar ningún sonido traicionero.

—Me gusta cómo soy, no quiero cambiar—dijo Hao.

Escuchó su pequeño suspiro.

—No lo hagas, entonces, nadie te ha pedido que cambies, todos te quieren tal y como eres—dijo Yoh—Pero deja de forzar a los demás para aceptar tu modo de pensar.

—¿Y qué modo de pensar quieres que tenga? ¿Boda? ¿Finales felices? ¿Una casa llena de niños? ¿Asados en el jardín?

—Suena como una manera tranquila de vivir—admitió él—¿No te gustaría tener con una familia de nuevo?

Calló otra vez, recordando lo que pudo ser y no fue. Lo que provocó el distanciamiento con Anna. Tuvo que ser demasiado prolongado como para que él preguntara si todavía estaba ahí. Le respondió con una afirmativa, diciendo que seguía conectado.

—No, no necesito tener una familia—dijo Hao—Ni siquiera sería buen padre.

—Serías el mejor padre.

—No, no lo sería y deja de ser tan positivo, me fastidias—dijo más enfadado—Aborrezco el modo tan perfecto en que hablas de estas cosas, ¿Quién te crees? ¿Un maldito santurrón de la paz? ¿Acaso ella te pidió que me convencieras de que todo este teatro de las familias y los bebés es lo mejor del mundo? ¿O de que yo debería cambiar mi punto de vista, solo porque empatizo más contigo que con ningún otro imbécil? —agregó levantándose, caminando para quitarse ese estrés—Deberías odiar el mundo, también tuviste una familia horrible, te violaron, has sufrido bastante, como para que todavía te pongas a fregar con… ¡cosas que no tienen sentido!

Volvió a escuchar su suspiro. Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, se lo volvió a decir. Aquellas palabras que parecían haberse quedado tatuadas en su mente.

—Odiar siempre será lo más sencillo, amar… amar es más difícil—dijo tranquilo—Era más fácil dejarme caer en eso que luchar. Pasé días en la calle, llorando, culpándome, hasta que un día me di cuenta que a pesar de todo lo malo que tenía sobre mí, aún había cosas buenas en el mundo… y aunque no lo creas, la familia es una de esas cosas—mencionó pausado—Muchas veces vi niños jugando con sus padres, vi bebés sonreír…sentí el cariño de los animales y su lealtad… Sí, el mundo tiene más cosas negativas, pero las cosas buenas que tiene por ofrecer… son mucho mejores. No tenemos por qué repetir los errores de otros.

Calló otro momento, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Escuchando el sonido del auto corriendo por la carretera, la cafetera sonando en su cocina y su saliva pasando con dificultad por su garganta. ¿Por qué sus palabras siempre tenían un efecto demoledor en él? Se supone que le reclamaría y lo haría ver su error, no llamaba por un maldito sermón de vida.

—Pero tú… no la amas —dictaminó Yoh—¿Cierto?

Nuevamente no respondió, sintiéndose apabullado.

—Tienes treinta años. Ya no eres un niño para jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. No puedes pretender que las mujeres no se enamoren de ti si haces el amor con ellas. Nadie es de trapo—dijo con mayor seriedad—En especial, yo no pienso permitirte que juegues con los sentimientos de Anna.

Sonrió con amargura.

—Jamás he hecho eso—se defendió de inmediato.

—Tal vez, no, pero tampoco te importó—dijo con una rara ironía— Y te vas a volver a enojar, pero es que tú también ya me hiciste enojar. Así que te lo diré, sí, eres un idiota. Y eres un idiota porque ella te quiere tanto y tú no estás dispuesto a ceder en cosas que a ella le harían muy feliz. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por orgullo? Algún día, Hao, cuando estés viejo y reflexiones todas estas tonterías, te habrás dado cuenta de lo mucho que has perdido, dejándote arrastrar por el miedo—dijo más agitado— ¿Crees que vas a ser mal padre? Cómo puedes decir algo así, si nunca lo has intentado.

—La única vez que pudo ser, decidí desecharlo, como basura—dijo sin temor.

Él se quedó callado. Tal vez, analizando sus palabras, entendiendo sin siquiera explicarlo todo.

—Ahora creerás que soy un monstruo, ¿no? —dijo con ironía—Tal vez lo sea, pero es preferible, que hacer sufrir a otra persona en un mundo tan basura.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—Anna tiene razón—dijo Yoh—Hablar contigo es muy difícil, nunca estás dispuesto a negociar.

—Sé negociar, pero hay cosas en las que no estoy dispuesto a negociar.

—¿Y llamas para explicarme tu situación emocional?

Apretó un puño, molesto, sintiéndose idiota por haber marcado.

—Sólo para decirte que estás equivocado, que Anna es mi chica y que tú… dejes de llenarle la cabeza con esas ideas tan irreales—dijo tan tranquilo como pudo.

—Anna no es tu chica—le clarificó seguro—Y despreocúpate, como ya te dije, hay miles de hombres con ideas similares a ella. No tardará en encontrar alguien que quiera formalizar algo con ella, que quiera tener una familia a su lado. Sólo te pido un favor, aléjate de ella. No seas la clase de persona que mete el pie con tal de ver a lo demás en la misma posición—continuó un poco más molesto—Entraré al túnel, no creo que pueda seguir platicando contigo. Así que gracias por la llamada y por seguir compartiendo conmigo tus sentimientos, cuando quieras platicar, sabes que siempre estaré disponible para ti.

Ni siquiera pudo contestar cuando escuchó el sonido de terminación. Volvió a tomar su cabello con frustración. ¡Por qué demonios hablar con él siempre lo hacía sentir extraño! ¡Había quedado exactamente igual! Incluso peor. En verdad quería golpearlo, moría por verlo en el gimnasio para plantearle un par de puñetazos. Aligerar toda esa carga monumental y emocional que sentía desde el otro día.

Ni siquiera se reconocía, él nunca tan inseguro. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba decirle que el equivocado era él? ¿Por qué deseaba que entendiera más su postura? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba pisando terreno desconocido? ¿Por qué sobre pensaba en ella de nuevo?

Era lunes y tendría un encuentro con Anna para comprar los premios. Salió del coche, tratando de recobrar su compostura. Acordaron verse en el centro comercial más caro de todo Londres, el mismo día de su cumpleaños pensó darle una tarjeta de crédito y que ella se encargara de los regalos para no ocupar el tiempo en compras que no le entusiasmaban. Pero con su caos mental y el trabajo que avanzaba lento por sus distracciones, no tuvo cabeza para hablar al banco y mandarle un plástico.

Ahora estaba esperando paciente en una de las mesas de las cafeterías al interior de la plaza y entonces, la vio subir por las escaleras eléctricas con un vestido blanco que se ceñía como guante a su figura. Unos tacones de aguja color rosa muy pálido y un bolso pequeño color marfil, apenas notable bajo el brazo, donde también cargaba una carpeta negra.

Tenía que admitir que cada vez que la veía por primera vez en el día, sentía que nada podía arruinarlo. Tal vez su dosis de ella, era justo lo que necesitaba para calmarse.

—Buenas tardes—dijo simple, sentándose frente a él—Traje los últimos papeles que debes firmar y el ajuste de la planeación, con tu petición incluida.

Sonrió ligero, por esa forma tan contundente de ir al grano.

—No sé si quieras checar a fondo los detalles, antes de pedir el almuerzo. O quieras evitar el almuerzo.

—Antes que nada. Buenas tardes, señorita Kyoyama. Como siempre, es un placer verla—dijo mucho más tranquilo—De verdad es un gusto verte. Y no tomé el desayuno, así que no me fuerces a saltarme el almuerzo.

Parpadeó un poco extrañada, con esas pestañas alargadas con tintura negra que no hacían más que resaltar el hermoso color de sus ojos. Evadir esa cita hubiera sido un error garrafal, pensó al verla tan linda como siempre.

—También es un gusto verte—dijo ella.

Luego el mesero les llevó la carta. Pidió un plato de pollo en salsa de naranja con verduras al vapor y una ensalada ligera de arándanos. Él se decantó por unas gambas al limón y una ensalada de frutas tropicales para acompañar.

—¿Qué vino prefieren? —preguntó el jovenzuelo—Tenemos una cosecha ideal para las carnes blancas.

—Yo tomaré sólo agua, gracias—dijo ella, cerrando la carta.

—Yo tomaré la reserva que mencionas, tráeme una copa—resumió el castaño.

El joven asintió y les dejó un chocolate suizo como aperitivo que ella no dudó en comer. Mientras él, lo guardó en el bolsillo, ante su gesto curioso.

—Siempre es bueno tener un chocolate de emergencia, ¿no? —respondió anticipado—Nunca sabes cuándo podrías necesitar algo dulce qué comer.

—Pero no un chocolate de éstos—señaló la etiqueta vacía—Son muy sensibles al calor, se va a derretir en tu bolsa y… me imagino que al final del día te arrepentirás de haberlo guardado.

Ni siquiera la cuestionó, sólo lo volvió a poner en la mesa, más en concreto de su lado. Porque ella se veía que había disfrutado bastante del suyo.

—Adelante—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que ella tampoco tenía ninguna oposición de disfrutar del dulce—Así que… ¿conseguiste a mi chica del pastel?

—Sí—admitió con un gran suspiro pesado—Tuve que hacer una pequeña investigación, así que será una chica rubia.

Él la miró con extrañeza.

—Parece que es parte de un club privado, porque en todas las publicaciones sales con mujeres rubias, altas y bueno… así será tu chica del pastel—concluyó Anna, bebiendo de la copa de agua que le acababan de llevar.

Sonrió, si ella supiera que salía con rubias sólo por ella, quizá no lo veía de mal modo. Porque antes de ella, era todo lo contrario.

Le preguntó a grandes rasgos de sus invitadas y sus gustos. Observó con deleite las modificaciones y firmó algunos contratos con la limpieza y uno algo caro dedicado a la seguridad. Al cuestionarla, le dijo que Horo Horo le sugirió la agencia y que era necesario para salvaguardar a los invitados de cualquier inconveniente. No dijo más, al término de la comida le dio una muestra de los dulces que estarían en su barra de golosinas.

—¿No te costó trabajo? —dijo desenvolviendo una de las gomas—Hay cosas que ni siquiera los envían fuera de Japón.

Consiguió todo, para su absoluta sorpresa.

—Tengo un amigo que habla fluido japonés—dijo ella—Aunque tú jamás me dijiste que eras de Japón. Dijiste que siempre viviste en Londres.

El dulce le supo amargo.

—Desde que me mudé, sólo he vivido en Londres—dijo tragando pesado—Además, no es tan difícil de deducir, por el apellido. ¿Pensaste que tenía origen latino?

Ella lo miró con mayor fijeza, brincándose el sarcasmo en la frase.

—¿Por qué Londres?

Comenzó a reír, tomando un sorbo de su vino. Casi viéndola como si estuviera demente.

—Anna… esos detalles no importan—descartó de inmediato—Ya te la conté, te dije cómo salí de un mercado y trabajo desde joven. Amasé mi fortuna haciendo buenos negocios, es todo. Yo no le veo nada extraordinario.

Emitió un largo suspiro.

—Bien, será mejor hacer las compras, porque tendré que hacer el itinerario de las cosas e imprimir las tarjetas de agradecimiento en cuanto llegue.

Incluso él se sorprendió de que no insistiera más en el tema. También, las palabras de Grey venían a su mente otra vez. Diciéndole que Anna no lo juzgaría por su pasado, aun cuando había pocas cosas rescatables en las personas que lo criaron. Pagaron y se dirigieron a las boutiques, dejando atrás esa charla.

Anna se enfocó en las compras, sin observar demasiados detalles. Pidió las cajas y bolsas de las marcas aparte. Y en la ropa un boleto que les garantizaran el cambio de ser necesario. Por el volumen, tuvieron que hacer dos o tres paradas hacia su auto para dejar los paquetes. Entre bolsos, joyas y algunas prendas de lo más caras. Ni siquiera en las compras masculinas se llevaba tanto dinero como lo que salía comprar un abrigo de esa marca que usaba la duquesa de no recordaba su nombre. ¿Cambridge?

—No te ves muy feliz, te di un presupuesto estimado por eso—dijo la rubia, tomando un bolso pequeño—Las cosas de mujeres, siempre son caras.

—Si ya me imagino, pero es una exageración. Esa cosa pequeña, cuesta dos veces el celular más sofisticado que compré—dijo él, dejándolo en su lugar—¿Por qué no mejor vamos a una librería? ¿Qué no les gusta leer esa basura romántica?

Se encogió de hombros y tomó una cartera de mejor precio.

—Son tus invitadas, tú debes conocerlas mejor. Si crees que quieren libros, compremos libros. No es a mi gusto y preferencia.

Nuevamente, sintió que ella estaba cada vez más indiferente a esos comentarios. En parte le alegraba, pero en otra, sentía que algo le faltaba.

—¿Y si fuera para ti? ¿Qué querrías comprar? —dijo acercándose a ella—Si tuvieras carta libre para gastar algo para ti, ¿qué te comprarías? ¿Zapatos? ¿Joyas? ¿Vestidos? ¿Carteras?

Estaba muy cerca de ella, aun así, Anna desvió primero su vista a todo al almacén. Tardó bastantes minutos antes de ver en la repisa de la joyería algo que llamaba su atención. Primero sus ojos pasaron por los pendientes, hasta encontrar su objeto de contemplación.

—Un solitario—dijo ella, sin un ápice de duda.

La sortija tenía un diamante de moderado tamaño, bañado en oro blanco. Puro e inmaculado con esas lámparas que reflejaban la belleza de la joya. No pudo evitar molestarse y apretar un puño por la idea que eso reflejaba una adquisición de esa clase. No había dicho nada, cuando ella giró a verlo por su prolongado silencio. Y seguro que también tenía que ver con la molestia en su cara.

—Es un deseo personal—enfatizó ella, caminando lejos de la vitrina.

—Ya hablamos de eso—le recordó, siguiéndola—No es mi estilo.

—Por supuesto que no es tu estilo, las sortijas son para mujeres—dijo tomando un set de cosméticos.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero—contestó Hao, quitándoselo de las manos—Si te regalo un anillo así, trae otras connotaciones. ¿No podrías escoger algo menos personal?

Anna solo lo miraba con extrañeza.

—Es un hipotético—dijo quitándole la caja de sus manos—Siempre he querido tener un anillo así. Tengo zapatos, ropa bonita, también tengo joyas, pero no un anillo así. Eso no implica que esté esperando a que me regales algo así. Ni que esté metiéndome en la cabeza esas: _ideas raras y tontas que leen y ven en televisión_—ironizó lo que siempre le decía—¿Por qué la reacción tan exagerada?

—Quiero comprarte algo, Anna—dijo un poco más irritado—Creo que se entiende perfecto, cuando te pregunté qué quieres.

Pero ella sólo suspiró, relajando su semblante.

—Hao, estoy aquí porque es mi trabajo—dijo tranquila—Me comprometí a organizar tu fiesta y hacer realidad la idea que tienes en mente. No necesitas comprarme algo. Tú eres el jefe, no hay necesidad de un bono extra.

Quizás estaba demasiado sensible con el tema. O tal vez las palabras de Grey estaban haciendo demasiado eco en su cabeza. Pero no le gustó nada la punzada que sintió en el pecho con sus palabras tan secas. Antes era su trabajo, y nunca lo sintió como si estuviera forzada a hacerlo. No cuando ella siempre le dedicó una parte extra de su tiempo, mostrándole lo que le gustaba e incluso presentándole a su familia y amigos.

Recordó la cena familiar que tuvieron en su departamento semanas atrás. Lo impresionado que estaba Grey al saber que ni Silver ni Rutherford conocían a Anna. ¿Eso era raro? Él no solía compartir nada demasiado rápido con una mujer. Antes había cedido en varios puntos. Hasta que Anna tocó uno de sus límites y todo fue rotunda negación. Incluso llevó más fácil a Grey a conocer a sus amigos. Lo adentró más en su mundo en las pocas semanas que tenía de conocerlo, que a ella.

Sí, era extraño.

Pero la velocidad con que avanzaba con Anna siempre le dio miedo. Esa era la realidad. Y no le gustaba nada esa sensación en su pecho.

—Paga—le dijo Anna a varios pasos de distancia, con varios paquetes esperando por ser liquidados.

Tomó aire y caminó para pasar la tarjeta de crédito. Estaba firmando cuando ella recibió una llamada. La señorita le hablaba de todos los descuentos adicionales que tendrían con una tarjeta de membresía. Pero su vista no se apartaba de la rubia que charlaba con alguien varios metros alejados de ellos. Su rostro no evidenciaba felicidad, por el contrario, diría que estaba bastante molesta. Finiquitó la compra y se dirigió a ella, que también cortaba la comunicación, irritada.

—Debo irme.

No estaba tan acostumbrado a su carácter tan frío, pero podía notar cuando se separaron en el estacionamiento que había cosas que estaban cambiando entre ellos y no le gustaban. Antes de irse, le dijo que Grey se había tomado unos días por un asunto de trabajo. Que no lo vería en algunos días. Lo cual arruinaba todas sus intenciones de sacar su frustración.

Tuvo que conformarse con un ayudante. Ryu anduvo rondando su zona, como cosa rara, ya que el boxeo no era muy su especialidad. Sin embargo, estaba pensando seriamente la idea de que a él gustaba mucho de su sparring, porque ya ni siquiera fingía al preguntar por él con algunos empleados.

Pero si creía que su ser estaría más tranquilo después de la actividad física, se equivocó. Una de las cosas que más le enojaban cuando estaba en ese estado, lo único que podía calmarlo era el sexo. ¿Cuándo había sido su última vez? Se tomó el rostro, peor que frustrado. ¿No fue el día que visitó a Anna y estaba en bata? ¿Seis semanas? ¿Siete? Es increíble, cómo pudo haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿De verdad había pasado tanto? Miró molesto su cama, a esas alturas era para que ella estuviera ahí con él. Se supone que había empezado toda esta tontería de la fiesta para eso y al verla hoy, podía comprobar que en efecto, lo que aquel idiota decía no era del todo mentira. ¿Cómo dejó que el fuego se enfriara? Comenzó a reír con ironía. ¿Ahora le estaba dando la razón? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué le volviera a marcar para decirle que siempre no estaba tan equivocado y pedirle consejos?

—Consejos—repitió sin creérselo—¿Desde cuándo yo necesito consejos para conseguir a una chica?

Desestimó su idea y programó mejor sus actividades para el día siguiente. Se arregló en forma más casual, dejando de lado la vestimenta formal. Cogió un pequeño ramillete que encargó de la florería desde la mañana y volvió a otro centro comercial exclusivo, esta vez un poco más lejano. Revisó la cartelera, había dos o tres películas románticas. ¿De verdad se rebajaría a eso? Pensó en las veces que lo hizo, en realidad no eran tan malas, no les prestaba tanta atención, porque se la pasaba abrazándola y besándola de vez en cuando.

Bueno, en realidad el romance con Anna no era tan meloso, pero era lo suficientemente dulce para no decir que eran dos bloques de piedra.

—Buenas tardes—la escuchó decir.

Él contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, en especial cuando sus ojos viajaron por su indumentaria. Llevaba un conjunto formal negro de falda y saco, una blusa blanca que se ataba al cuello con una pequeña cinta igual color obsidiana. Bastante sobrio, igual que su calzado, pero no menos sensual. Su cabello recogido siempre le daba un toque imponente.

—Pudimos obviar el almuerzo, para acelerar las compras.

Ese inicio no le gustó mucho, porque le hacía ver que no estaba dispuesta a dedicarle más tiempo del necesario. No parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior.

—Presiento que quieres matarme de hambre.

Ella dio un suspiro.

—Me extraña que no me hayas simplemente mandado una tarjeta de crédito, porque estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas qué hacer.

—Desestimas el poder de tu presencia. Te traje flores—dijo galante, dejándola sorprendida al ver el ramillete de rosas—Creo que estás demasiado estresada, necesitas tomarte un momento para oler las flores.

Ella las tomó, aunque con un gesto de desconfianza.

—¿Ayudaste a una madre con su hijo de nuevo?

—No, las mandé a pedir especialmente para ti de una florería muy popular en Londres—dijo firme—Tampoco es un bono, no es materia laboral.

Tardó unos segundos más, analizando la situación. Luego le agradeció el detalle, aunque no por ello se mostró con la guardia baja. ¿En qué momento se había amurallado tanto de él? Pidieron una pizza para compartir, como aquella vez en que lo había impresionado por su currículo de alto nivel. En que su bondad también hacía presencia.

—¿Y qué dices si salimos al cine después de las compras? Revisé la cartelera y sé que hay una película interesante.

—¿No tienes que trabajar? ¿Práctica de box? ¿Squash?

—Me lo salto—dijo sin mayor problema.

Una sonrisa irónica se colo en su rostro.

—¿Sin tu sparring no es lo mismo?

¿Qué?¿Por qué suponía que eso tenía que ver con Grey? Negó tajante sus palabras. No lo hacía porque no estuviera él, sino porque quería estar con ella. ¿Acaso no era claro con sus intenciones? Aunque antes de soltarle todo eso, llegó la comida. Pidieron un par de limonadas con gas mineral, en vista de que ningún vino le acomodaba.

—¿Cómo está tu familia?

—¿Por qué preguntas de mi familia? —le devolvió ella.

De verdad estaba haciendo difícil la tarea.

—Porque asumo que tienes algún problema personal, por eso estabas tan molesta ayer, antes de despedirnos. Hoy tampoco te ves muy feliz.

Limpió su boca con elegancia, contemplándolo fijamente. Era difícil de descifrar con esa aura tan imponente.

—Ellos están bien, tenemos problemas pero eso el tiempo dirá de qué manera se acomodan…

—¿Tienes problemas con tu familia? —preguntó sin creer—¿Tú y tu perfecto ambiente familiar?

—No es perfecto, Hao—enfatizó ella—De hecho, tenemos muchos problemas, como lo tienen todos en realidad.

—Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, todos parecían muy felices ese día—dijo incrédulo—¿Qué problemas tienes con ellos?

Anna calló un tiempo más prolongado.

—¿No me dirás? ¿Qué no decías que las relaciones funcionan hablando?

Suspiró, mientras tomaba algo de limonada.

—Bueno… hemos discutido por la permanencia de… Christian. La idea es que trabajara en la granja y después se fuera—dijo tan solmene, al verlo sorprendido—Pero él no se fue y vivió conmigo, lo que no le gustó a casi nadie de mi familia. Discutí con mis hermanos, mi hermana me ha visitado, tratando de hacerme ver cómo todo esto ha afectado a nuestros padres y… supongo que las cosas no dejarán de ser complicadas entre nosotros un buen tiempo, hasta que ellos lo asimilen.

—¿Asimilar qué?

—Que deben respetar mis decisiones—dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada—No me arrepiento de lo que hice, quizá sólo en unas cuantas cosas, pero no de la idea en general.

Ella le hablaba con demasiadas codificaciones.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu familia por un hombre? —dijo sin procesarlo aun—Tú, que decías que la familia era el núcleo de todo. Y que estar los unos con los otros, ¿vienes de la noche a la mañana a cambiarlo todo por tu amigo vagabundo?

—Tal vez tú tenías razón—reconoció Anna—A veces las familias tienen puntos de vista diferentes y alejarse está bien.

Sí, cuando las familias eran disfuncionales. La de ella no lo era. La ironía en el mundo no podría ser más grande

—Bueno… está bien cuando sabes que las personas son tóxicas para tu vida. Pero tus padres claramente no lo son—dijo tranquilo—Es obvio que se preocupen por ti si metes a un vagabundo a tu departamento, vives sola.

—Él no podría ser más inofensivo.

—Claro, eso lo sabes tú que lo conoces de tiempo, pero claramente ellos no lo saben—dijo un poco más irritado—Pero te has puesto a pensar, qué habría pasado si ese sujeto en realidad sólo estaba fingiendo.

Sus ojos lo enfrentaron de forma directa, dejándole ver cuán segura estaba de sus palabras.

—Él no mentía, lo supe desde el primer momento en que nos vimos—dijo segura—Nunca tomó ventaja de mí,

Algo en eso lo incomodó. No sabía si era el grado de confianza que ella tenía en Grey o la profundidad de sus palabras para referirse a otro hombre. ¿Hablaría ella del mismo modo sobre él?

—Como sea… mi problema no es tan familiar—dijo más concreta ella—Pero de cualquier forma iré mañana a visitarlos. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, de cualquier modo, pienso mudarme pronto.

—¿Mudarte? —cuestionó más extrañado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿O mejor dicho, qué se estaba perdiendo como para que Anna tomara esa clase de decisiones de un día para otro.

—Sí, por eso estoy tomando todos los trabajos disponibles—aceptó sin mayor problema—También en eso tenías razón, trabajar por objetivos es mucho mejor forma de administrar la vida.

—¿Qué hay sobre los martes de amigos? ¿No trabajar después de las cinco? ¿No amabas vivir en Londres? No conozco mucho otras ciudades, pero eres justo la chica sofisticada londinense. ¿A dónde piensas irte? ¿A la granja?

—Southampton—respondió tranquila—He escuchado que es un maravilloso lugar para vivir. Nathalie se dedica a los bienes raíces, dijo que me buscaría un lugar bonito. Quiero una casa con un gran jardín para que Muak pueda jugar. Y… ya hace mucho no tengo un martes de amigos. Muchas cosas cambiaron en mi vida desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es sólo que… no nos habíamos sentado a charlar de eso.

—No…—dijo abstraído—Cuéntame.

Anna parpadeó, de nuevo extrañada por su postura, luego miró su reloj, a sabiendas de que ese almuerzo ya estaba demorando mucho.

—¿De verdad no te preocupa el tiempo?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —devolvió añorando que su respuesta fuera una completa negativa.

Pero ella le explicó que tenía que hacer el itinerario para que la empresa interventora pasara por ellos. Le detalló a grandes rasgos su agenda esos días. Tenía que hacer un acomodo, tomar fotografías, telefonear a un cliente, enviar correos electrónicos. Por lo que esto, era tomar tiempo prestado.

Decidieron empezar las compras. A diferencia del día anterior, Anna sabía mejor dónde comprar algunas cosas. Se veía que había acelerado su búsqueda visitando los sitios web de las marcas. Dejó que ella tomara las decisiones, sin importarle mucho el precio de algunos productos. En lugar de eso, trató de obtener más información sobre sus ideas de mudanza.

¿Por qué ahí? Le explicó que había varias universidades, un ambiente cordial de trabajo, empresas en surgimiento. Un sitio idóneo si quería empezar con sus labores de docente. Además de que la ciudad misma tenía bastante historia. Escucharla hablar sobre esos temas, le revivía una nostalgia increíble que no sabía que tenía. Como cuando lo llevó al Museo Británico o cuando estando en Icaria, habló sobre los detalles históricos de algunas ruinas.

—No es muy lejano de Londres—dijo ella—Siempre puedo regresar para atender algunos clientes aquí, por eso compré el auto. Aunque es seminuevo, no me ha dado ningún problema hasta el momento.

Habían estado lejos varios meses, por qué de la nada se sentía como si eso fuera un gran problema.

—Pero por qué te quieres mudar—insistió él, viendo cómo ella observaba los vestidos de gala.

—Porque Londres ya me ofreció todo lo que tenía—dijo ella—Es tiempo de pasar la página y buscar… lo que tanto he querido encontrar.

Su respuesta lejos de tranquilizarlo, consiguió alterarlo más. En especial cuando ella le dijo que eso sería todo, con eso se completaba de muy buen modo y con holgura el stock para los premios femeninos. Sin embargo, el tiempo se le había ido como agua por las manos. Se sintió un estúpido por quedarse callado cuando ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia una de las escaleras eléctricas.

Se quedó pensando en la nada, hasta que ese sentimiento de temor sólo se acrecentó cuando su cabellera rubia dejó de verse en el segundo piso. Entonces, corrió detrás, tratando de alcanzarla. Sabía bien dónde estaba su vehículo, porque ya habían bajado varias veces para meter la compra ahí. Así que sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo, cuando se percató que ella desviaba su ruta para entrar a una tienda.

Ni siquiera le importó entrar detrás de ella, aunque con un paso menos acelerado. ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Qué estaba demente? Las puertas automáticas se abrieron en par, dejándolo pasar a esa boutique tan sofisticada. Apenas vislumbró las prendas de la entrada, todo lo que quería hacer era localizarla a ella. La encontró viendo un pequeño vestido rosa en sus manos, bastante entretenida como para prestar atención a su presencia.

—Anna…

Giró a verlo, extrañada de su presencia ahí.

—¿Y si Londres aun tuviera más que ofrecerte? —preguntó decidido—¿Y si aún no has visto lo mejor que tiene Londres por ofrecerte?

Ambos callaron, a sabiendas de que el trasfondo era un poco más personal de lo que se veía. Entonces ella bajó la vista, sonriéndole con tristeza.

—Ya he visto lo mejor de Londres—dijo tomando un paquete pequeño en el estante—Y también sé que no soy la chica que Londres necesita. Es demasiado cosmopolita.

Se quedó callado, como muchas tantas veces hizo y ella sólo se dio la vuelta para pagar la pequeña caja que había tomado. Él se dio la vuelta, confundido, abstraído en toda esa mezcla emocional. La vio salir con la bolsa en mano y se despidieron en el estacionamiento con otro beso en la mejilla, tan diferentes a los besos apasionados en los labios.

¿Por qué sentía tanta extrañeza de hacerlo ahora? Venía haciéndolo las últimas semanas de ese modo. ¿Qué tenía Grey que lo hacía cuestionarse? ¿Qué tenía Anna para hacerlo sentir incómodo en la posición que estaba? Subió a su auto sintiéndose más estúpido, cuando una llamada desconocida entró a su móvil. Dejó pasar la ocasión, lo hicieron varias veces, pero él no contestaba a su número privado al azar.

Llegó a casa, sentándose en la sala, totalmente sobrepasado por todo. Cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar. ¡Estaba harto! ¡No estaba para nadie en este momento! Pensó en desconectarlo, cuando después de tres llamadas fallidas, la contestadora grabó un mensaje. Permaneció indiferente, encendiendo el televisor para conectar con algún partido, dejando de lado su lastre. Nada le funcionó, no pudo dormir bien. Preocupado por ese hueco en su pecho que comenzaba a formarse cada vez con mayor ahínco.

Decidió prepararse café, ignorando la estúpida luz roja del contestador, hasta que decidió escuchar el mensaje grabado.

_Señor Asakura, habla la agente Hobbes, Agente Internacional en Crímenes de Alto nivel en Reino Unido. Usted no me conoce y por lo que he visto en su historial, es una persona que no tiene ningún problema con la justica. Por eso me apena tener que molestarlo, porque necesitamos de su ayuda para corroborar la identidad de un hombre, a quien no hemos podido clasificar por la falta de datos oficiales. Él dice compartir un lazo sanguíneo cercano a usted…._

Su respiración se aceleró.

_Él afirma ser su hermano gemelo, Yoh Asakura._

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! Sé que tardé un poquito más, me tuve que ausentar, con estos encierros, la gente se vuelve loca y bueno así mi gente, que quisieron dar un paseo corto pero muy necesario. Wooo… se pueden creer que casi estamos en los cincuenta capítulos, pero bueno este también ha sido un poco largo, pero muy necesario para Hao. No se desanimen, ya casi vamos a ese ansiado final. Los quiero mucho, gracias por sus palabras de animo y apoyo, en especial gracias Guestreal, sé que se descontroló un poco, pero nunca lo sentí ofensivo y bueno siempre y cuando no haya insultos, todo esta perfecto, pueden comentar lo que quieran. Somos libres de hacerlo. Un montón de gracias por sus comentarios, son un sol para mi. Los quiero y los veo pronto. _


	49. En cambio no

**Capítulo Cuarenta y nueve**

Toda la mañana fue difícil concentrarse. Su mente paraba en la llamada de la comisaría, la última vez que vio a ese sujeto y los miles de sentimientos que se agolpaban al mismo tiempo en él desde hace días. ¿Sería por eso que estaba tan sensible? Ni siquiera le molestó que Jeanne llevara a su pequeño hijo a la oficina, alegando que su niñera no estaba disponible por una enfermedad.

Tan mal estaba que le tenía sin cuidado los llantos escandalosos del niño. Claro que era irritante, pero había cosas peores en su vida. Aunque esa criatura parecía que entraría pronto en un estado de ahogamiento por el modo en que manifestaba su angustia.

—Jeanne—objetó serio, al verla desesperada, tratando de no caer en llanto también—Dame a ese bebé.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—respondió de inmediato—Va a tirarlo por la ventana.

Men seguía llorando en sus brazos.

—No voy a tirarlo—roló los ojos fastidiado, levantándose de su silla—Dámelo, tómate unos minutos y regresa.

Su boca tembló, insegura, pero estaba tan fuera de control, que no parecía tranquilizar en nada al niño. Así que se acercó a él y depositó al bebé en sus brazos, mientras salía de la oficina, ahogada en su propia desesperación.

Ojalá alguien sostuviera su vida del mismo modo. Mientras corría para relajarse y tomarse un minuto. Ojalá alguien tuviera una mínima idea de lo que esa llamada, acordando una cita significaba para él. Nadie tenía una mínima idea.

Caminó alrededor, tratando también de calmarse. El llanto comenzó a ceder, conforme pasaron los minutos y el niño lo veía con más curiosidad, con una respiración profunda. Como si quisiera tomar más aire del que necesitaba, emitiendo pequeños suspiros, provocados por el llanto tan prolongado.

Ojalá pudiera él expresarse de ese modo.

Ambos cogieron aire y se relajaron, el pequeño suspiraba aun agitado, luego cerró los ojos y se acomodó en su regazo, quedándose dormido instantes después. Era muy cercano a la edad de Alumi. Pero seguía siendo muy pequeño. No supo cuántos minutos pasó contemplándolo, hasta que intentó volver la atención al trabajo. Pero su mente hacía eco con aquella frase.

_Sólo una vez…. Una vez pudo ser._

Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose presa de los recuerdos, cuando encerrados en esa mansión de Izumo, eran sólo ellos dos.

—Hao, ¿crees que algún día nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos? —dijo emocionado Yoh, mientras veía televisión—Hao.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el niño—Ponte a estudiar, la abuela nos regañará por tu culpa.

—Anda dime—insistió, picándole el brazo—Quiero saber, anda, dime.

Él suspiró, dejando de lado su libro. No podía hacer mucho cuando era así de insistente.

—Ya—dijo pegándole en su mano—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Cómo seremos de grandes? ¿Crees que vivamos juntos? ¿Compraremos casas juntos? ¿Tendremos muchos hijos? ¿Le pondrías mi nombre a uno de tus hijos?

—No lo sé.

—Pero… ¿por qué no sabes?—preguntó más triste—¿Es que no quieres que estemos juntos por siempre?

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo Men cerraba un puño en su camisa y se aferraba a él. Escuchó el leve suspiro del bebé y se sintió tan extraño en medio de todo ese mar de recuerdos.

—Hao—dijo llamándolo para enseñarle su dibujo—Prometo que seré el mejor tío del mundo.

Recordó cómo se rió de sus palabras, tirándolo de loco. ¿Quién a su edad decía esa clase de cosas? Tal vez comenzaba a ver demasiada televisión. Pero su reacción, sólo consiguió hacer sentir a Yoh triste, al grado de romper su dibujo y arrinconarse en el extremo opuesto.

Cogió la hoja del suelo, observando lo mal dibujante que era. Dos casas unidas por un mismo camino y una mesa rodeada de personas o muñecos horribles que parecían ser personas. Su casa era roja, la de él, naranja y a su alrededor muchos personajes pequeños.

Lo miró en ese rincón, suspirando, rascando la madera.

—Yoh—lo llamó—No sé si estaremos juntos por siempre. Ni si vamos a tener muchos hijos, pero si así pasa, tienes que estar ahí cuando pase, porque no sé qué haré con todo esto—y luego le mostró la hoja rota—Son demasiados niños y sabes que no tengo paciencia.

Él comenzó a reír, los dos.

—Claro que estaré ahí—dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

De inmediato trató de zafarse, pero ello comenzó a ser una batalla, porque de ningún modo lo quiso soltar. Terminaron rodándose en el piso, hasta que ambos se cansaron de esa lucha acogedora. No lo admitió en ese momento, pero era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía y también uno de los más amargos, y que no dejaba salir con facilidad, no desde hacía tantos años, cuando decidió dejar su país. Prometiéndose nunca regresar.

—Hao, no importa lo que pase—dijo Yoh, tendido en el suelo—Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre, para toda la vida—dijo muy seguro—No importa lo que pase, hermano. Te prometo que yo siempre, siempre, siempre…te amaré.

Suspiró profundo, sólo leyendo números al azar en la pantalla.

—Siempre—repitió acomodando mejor al bebé en sus brazos.

Era inútil concentrarse. Habitualmente el trabajo era suficiente para bajar de su cabeza esa clase de pensamientos o sentimientos atolondrados. Recordó las primeras semanas en que dejó ir a Anna, casi obligándose a quedarse sentado en el escritorio. ¿Fue sencillo? No lo fue, pero el trabajo lo mantuvo a flote, pensando que el tiempo haría su trabajo y que no volvería a pensar en ella. Tuvo que pasar semanas para eso.

Como todo, suponía que era momentáneo. ¿Pero esto? Sentía que no podría afrontarlo con sus barreras tan débiles y esos estúpidos sentimientos tan a flote. Necesitaba con urgencia una botella. Tenía muy reciente las palabras de Anna, sentándole un precedente del fin y luego llegaba Yoh a joder aún más su poco equilibrio emocional.

Comenzó a reír, a nada de soltarse a llorar, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

Jaló aire y se levantó con cuidado para abrir, pensando que Jeanne tenía las suficientes agallas para solo abrir la puerta y entrar. Pero el sonido leve le llamó la atención. Al abrir, descubrió que en efecto no era su asistente, sino Ren Tao.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, casi sin comprender su postura. Claro, anticipaba que se debía a la criatura que dormía en sus brazos, así que se la tendió. Pero él lo detuvo, cuando en voz muy baja preguntó por Jeanne. Le informó que se encontraba tomando un respiro. Muy probablemente en la terraza de la planta superior, donde había un jardín.

Ren entró y comenzó a recoger las cosas del niño, fue ahí cuando le pidió que lo metiera a la silla portátil. Esperaba no despertarlo con tanto movimiento, aunque si volvía a llorar, ese no sería su problema. Lo logró con éxito, sorprendiéndose y sorprendiéndolo.

—Tienes talento—admitió Tao—Yo casi siempre lo despierto cuando hago eso.

—Sé que soy extraordinario.

Sonrió, suponiendo que no le rebatiría algo tan obvio al jefe de su esposa.

—Sí—dijo cubriendo al bebé con una manta—Tal vez seas un buen material de padre algún día.

Él estaba seguro que no y su rostro manifestó su desacuerdo. Algo que Tao dedujo sin necesidad de palabras. Pero nadie mencionó algo más. No eran amigos, si acaso conocidos. Entonces notó su mirada fija al ver las cosas de ella. Así que roló los ojos, sintiéndose el ser más generoso del mundo.

—Adelante, llévatela—dijo pasándole el bolso—No estaré en la tarde y no pienso lidiar con Jeanne y sus culpas maternas.

Le miró asombrado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó extrañado— Ella dice que siempre tienen mucho trabajo.

Eso era un hecho. Su despacho atendía todos los negocios de diferentes empresas a las que estaba vinculado. El trabajo no paraba, pero tampoco pasaba nada por unas horas libres. Sólo asintió, dándole autorización para recoger todo. Tao le agradeció. Después lo acompañó a la puerta, donde ya tenía lista una carriola convencional para empotrar la silla del bebé.

—¿No odias lidiar con todo esto? —preguntó Hao al verlo con las manos llenas—¿Llantos, depresiones, estrés, pañales…?

Tao sonrió un poco, alistándose para tomar el elevador.

—Lo odiaría, si no fuera la chica que escogí.

Una contundente frase que le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca. A pesar de eso, no se molestó más. De vuelta al despacho, permaneció sentado en silencio, tratando en vano de concentrarse en el trabajo. No pudo hacerlo y eso lo alteraba peor cuando supo que había llegado la hora de salir. Una parte de él, quiso obviar la cita y otra, se moría por ver al causante de tanta angustia en su pecho. No sabía si sería para bien o para mal. Estar detenido no era ningún buen indicio.

Tal vez, lo había hecho para buscarlo. Tal vez, necesitaba de su ayuda. Tal vez, en verdad deseaba redimirse. Pero… ¿tantos años después? Tal vez, lo hacía porque sabía que era millonario y que lo sacaría del apuro en el que estuviese metido. ¿Lo haría por los viejos tiempos?

En realidad, la agente no le dio grandes detalles. Sólo que necesitaba presentarse con urgencia en el edificio central de la policía de Londres. Esperaba que su pequeño hermanito no hubiera robado o asaltado un banco, eso sin duda lo podría en graves aprietos. Aunque si requerían de él, es porque ya se habían percatado que no tenía una identificación oficial. O peor, estaba usando papeles falsos.

Su cabeza era un mundo pensando en las posibilidades. ¿Debería llamar a un abogado? ¿Debería él, llamar a su abogado para protegerse de las implicaciones? Jamás daba un paso en falso, pero ahora mismo no tenía idea de qué hacer. Llegó al lugar gracias a las indicaciones de su GPS y ubicó un sitio con parquímetro. No sabía cuánto tardaría, así que pagó la tarifa máxima.

Respiró hondo, cuando entró al edificio. Tuvo que pasar algunos filtros de seguridad, pero al parecer ya lo ubicaban bien porque no tardó demasiado. Un oficial lo llevó directo a una oficina, donde una mujer de traje sastre oscuro revisaba diversos papeles. Ella se levantó y le extendió la mano, que vaciló un poco en estrechar.

—Señor Asakura, soy la agente Julia Hobbes, encargada del caso de su hermano.

La persona con la que había hablado.

—Supongo que tiene bastantes preguntas y con gusto le responderemos todas sus inquietudes—dijo firme, indicándole que se sentara.

Justo lo que hizo, más por necesidad que por voluntad.

—Antes que nada, quiero enfatizar que de no ser requerido le hubiese ahorrado la visita. Sabemos de antemano, por su historial, que ha tenido un manejo impecable de sus recursos….

—¿Ustedes revisaron mis finanzas? —preguntó con mayor seriedad.

Ella asintió sin la menor duda.

—Teníamos que cerciorarnos del origen de su fortuna—dijo ella con precisión— Queríamos descartar lavado de dinero.

Eso activó de inmediato sus señales de alarma, lo que denotó en él un gesto reprobatorio.

—Tranquilo, señor Asakura, sabemos todo acerca de usted—dijo tomando una carpeta del escritorio—Fue necesario para clarificar algunos datos de la investigación. Solicitamos todo, hasta su historial y cartillas de conducta en los colegios en Japón—agregó, mostrándole todos los documentos—Informes crediticios, hasta conversamos por teléfono para pedir referencias con algunos de sus clientes. Su pasaporte es legal. La solicitud de ingresó al país y de la ciudadanía que se le otorgó hace casi cinco años está hecha con todas las reglamentaciones pertinentes. Ubicamos a sus personas más allegadas. También sabemos que hace donaciones a ciertas instituciones y cumple a cabalidad con todos sus impuestos—dijo mirándole a los ojos—En pocas palabras, es usted un ciudadano intachable.

Podía ver todo eso en sus manos, donde recorría cada hoja. El problema es que no sabía cómo sentirse al saberse rata de laboratorio. Había en esos informes incluso fotografías de los últimos lugares a los que había estado. Fiestas, reuniones, hasta el día de su cumpleaños en el estadio. Esto no era un informe menor, sino algo demasiado detallado de su vida personal, una violación a sus derechos.

—¿Sabe que puedo demandar por esto? —enfatizó con dureza—Nunca fui notificado de que sería violada de esta manera mi intimidad.

—Usualmente se le cita con antelación y se le informa que será objeto de este escrutinio—dijo segura—Pero dada la gravedad del asunto, hemos tenido que manejarlo todo con excelso cuidado. Eso implica, investigar a los posibles involucrados. Ponerlo en alerta, sería desfavorable porque podría ocultar información relevante para nosotros.

De modo que él también era señalado como un cómplice.

—¿A qué se refiere con la gravedad del asunto?

La agente suspiró, antes de pedirle el informe de vuelta.

—Señor Asakura, el individuo que se identifica como su hermano no tiene un solo documento validado por Japón—dijo tranquila—Ingresó al Reino Unido en forma ilegal, ha vivido en el país de modo incognito, lo cual ya supone un delito grave en las leyes migratorias, más todo lo que se le acumula.

¿Yoh estaba viviendo en Inglaterra? Más aún, si parecía tener una vida ya hecha en esta nación, ¿por qué estaba involucrado con la policía? ¿En qué se vinculaba un tema migratorio con su fortuna? Algo en eso no le gustó, lo peor es que a cada minuto saltaban más preguntas que respuestas.

—Es por eso que necesitamos su ADN—agregó, deslizando sobre la superficie una forma—Esto nos dará la certeza de que en efecto, se trata del mismo individuo que dice ser. Y comenzaremos los trámites de nacionalidad, hemos estado en contacto con la embajada de Japón y el gobierno de su país para acelerar los papeles que autentifiquen a su hermano como un individuo.

Respiraba agitado, mirando la hoja en donde se pedía su permiso para la toma de sangre.

—Procederemos a hacer una declaración, donde nos diga todo…

—¿Todo? —preguntó aun desorbitado.

—Sabemos que su familia tenía negocios ilícitos—dijo firme—No le puedo dar mayores detalles en este momento, porque entorpecería todos los procedimientos. Sólo queremos que nos relate su versión, lo que pasó durante su niñez, adolescencia.

Estaba en verdad abrumado con lo mucho que parecía saber esa mujer.

—Sé que todo esto le parecerá sorprendente, en especial porque no habla con nadie sobre su familia—dijo orillándolo a su propio precipicio mental—Pero nada de lo que se escuche en esta planta, pasará a los diarios de circulación nacional, si lo que le preocupa es su reputación. Esta forma, lo ampara ante cualquier filtración. Después de eso, hablaremos y le pediré certifique si el sujeto que está encerrado en la celda es su gemelo.

Suspiró, leyendo las letras con velocidad. Notando esa pesadez en su pecho, ante un mal escenario sin armas disponibles.

—¿Tengo que llamar a un abogado? —cuestionó preocupado.

— Es la décima vez que escucho eso, con respecto al tema de su hermano—dijo ella con un agradable tono de voz.

Alzó una ceja con un notable desconcierto, viendo cómo mientras él apenas podía disimular su ansiedad, ella sonreía jactándose de todo el conocimiento del caso.

—No es una broma, Agente—dijo él con mayor dureza—¿Acaso Yoh no alcanza una fianza? ¿Por qué tanta ceremonia? Si le apura que reconozca a ese sujeto, por qué no sólo vamos a verlo y ya. Ahorre mi tiempo y administre el suyo. Dejemos toda esta pompa y ceremonia.

—No puedo hacer eso—dijo levantándose de la silla—Antes que nada, debe saber que es un protocolo inapelable. No puedo proporcionarle más información, porque corro el riesgo de alterar su testimonio, que nos será de gran utilidad—agregó, abriendo la puerta y haciendo una señal a un individuo afuera—Le pido que firme, como mera formalidad. Dudo mucho que un individuo tan sagaz como usted se niegue a participar con la autoridad.

¿Tenía opciones? Lo único que estaban haciendo era aumentar el suplicio de lo que estaba en su interior. Plasmó su firma, sacando un bolígrafo de su saco, antes de acompañar a otro agente hacia el salón de enfermería. Le pidieron que removiera su camisa, después tomaron una muestra de sangre y saliva. Pidieron referencias médicas, llenando un nuevo informe sobre sus últimos chequeos.

Escuchaba muy poco a la enfermera pensando el porqué de todo ese movimiento. Sostuvo el algodón todo el tiempo en su brazo, mientras se movían a un área diferente. Tuvo que esperar un momento en la sala antes de sentarse en un cuarto gris con un par de sillas y una mesa en el centro con un micrófono.

Tomó aire, pensando en las muchas amenazas que hizo a su familia para acudir a la policía. Al mirar a un hombre moreno hacerle un par de preguntas básicas de su persona, sintió que en realidad jamás habría tenido el coraje de demandar nada.

—Señor Asakura, para ahorrar tiempo, nos gustaría usar el polígrafo.

Alzó de nuevo una ceja, notándose bastante ofuscado con la petición, en especial cuando miró a dos policías conectar un aparato en la mesa y alistar un cinturón en su pecho, donde se medía la frecuencia cardiaca en la pantalla.

—Seré concreto con las preguntas—dijo el hombre, indicándoles con la cabeza que colocaran los sensores en su mano—¿Puede hablarnos de su niñez en Izumo? ¿Qué es lo que recuerda?

Abrió ligeramente la boca, sintiendo la sequedad en su garganta. Esto no debía ser algo permitido por ninguna legislación. Necesitaba llamar a un abogado que antepusiera una orden restrictiva contra esto. Algo que lo amparara, después recordó cómo inútilmente había firmado esa hoja, autorizando todas estas cosas.

Suspiró, sintiendo sus manos sudar.

—Sé que es un tema difícil, pero necesitamos su testimonio para validar o desechar otras declaraciones.

Las de _él._

Sonrió con amargura, observando pensativo el micrófono mientras su mente se trasladaba a esa casa. Jamás pensó que el primer sitio en que hablaría de todo eso fuera ante la policía. De hecho, jamás consideró hablar de ello. Silver sabía muy poco, casi nada del tema. ¿Y dónde había venido a parar todo por culpa de ese inepto? En un confesionario, que quería sus palabras a la fuerza.

—Mi nombre es Hao Asakura. Nací en Izumo, un doce de Mayo, hace treinta y un años… en casa de mis abuelos. Soy el mayor, por un par de horas. Mi abuela atendió el parto, supongo que pensaron que era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibidos. Así que, ninguno de nosotros fue registrado al nacer.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su hermano?

Miró en sus dedos en los círculos metálicos y los cables desde la yema.

—Yoh Asakura—respondió con pesadez—El chico que no debió vivir, al menos eso decía la abuela. Casi se muere con el cordón enredado en el cuello—agregó con un gesto más amargo— No recuerdo mis primeros años, eso es algo lógico… dicen que la primera infancia no se recuerda, pero… supongo que…. Los únicos recuerdos que tengo sobre esos primeros años son de mi hermano y yo corriendo un tras el otro. Juegos tontos de niños.

Escapando a las lecciones, dibujando sueños que nunca se verían materializados. Durmiendo abrazados los días de tifón, bajo una misma manta. Él acariciando su cabello, tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Puede describirme la personalidad de su hermano?

De las cosas que más quería disolver en su memoria.

—Yoh era un idealista—dijo bajando la mirada—Su sueño era vivir una vida tranquila, escuchando música, mirando el cielo. Despreocupado, algo desordenado. Vivimos nuestros primeros años en casa de los abuelos, ellos nos enseñaban clases de historia, de… modales. Caligrafía, todo eso que enseñan en la escuela, pero con unos veinte años de atraso—ironizó sin querer, notando el sonido en el aparato—Como decía, Yoh era flojo, tenía mala caligrafía. Amaba ver televisión a las seis de la tarde, contar bichos en el jardín…—dijo mordiendo sus labios—Hacíamos competencias, mi gusano rara vez llegaba a la meta. Él era… compasivo. Nunca dejaba que yo pisara algún insecto. También era obsesivo al comer naranjas.

El cretino adoraba comerse a escondidas las naranjas del frutero, luego como buen cómplice, tenía que ayudarle a enterrar la evidencia en los árboles. Aunque siempre terminaban cachándolos por su torpeza al entrar con los pies llenos de tierra.

—Supongo que como cualquier niño a su edad, comía naranjas porque era lo único dulce en la casa. Claro que él se obsesionó un poco…¿quién lo culparía? Era lo único que teníamos en casa —describió, recargándose en la silla—La primera vez que comí un helado, fue cuando me escape de casa.

—¿Por qué escapó de casa?

Porque a los ocho años estaba volviéndose loco de vivir encerrado en esa casa, escuchado todos los días entrar y salir gente, mientras ellos dos tenían que permanecer en un salón por horas. Tal vez la mente de Yoh podía tolerar los programas bobos, contar grietas en el techo, dormir incluso, pero él estaba harto de toda esa limitación.

El polígrafo se movió, haciendo deducir su exaltación ante sus palabras. Le describió con mayor detalle su salida de la casa. Cómo llegó a un parque y comió un helado que una señora le invitó. Probar libertad le había abierto los ojos en más de un sentido. Terminó en una oficina de policía, con una trabajadora social, en un consultorio donde lo examinaban todas las semanas, preguntándole por los golpes.

—¿Sufrió maltrato físico durante su niñez?

Apretó los labios, pensando en todas las ocasiones.

—A manos de mi padre—admitió sin preámbulos—Cuando descubría nuestras travesuras y de la abuela, cuando no memorizábamos las lecciones.

—¿Cómo eran esos maltratos?

Su pulso volvió a alterarse, pensando en lo innecesario que era revivir esos momentos que ya tenía más que sacudidos. Sin embargo, la cara del agente le hizo saber que esconder detalles no era lo más conveniente.

—Una fusta de caballo, a veces mojada, a veces seca.

—¿Tiene marcas?

—Momentáneas—aclaró, desviando la mirada—Evidentemente tenía latigazos cuando me encontró la policía, pero no tengo cicatrices, si quiere verificarlo. Había marcas rojas en mi piel, pero nunca me volvieron a pegar después de eso. No podían, menos con una trabajadora social al pendiente de mí.

El hombre pareció hacer una pequeña anotación sobre eso.

—¿Qué hay de su hermano? ¿Infringían un tipo de castigo diferente en él?

¿Por qué le cuestionaba eso?

—No lo sé, me separaron de él—pronunció tajante.

Movía sus dedos en la mesa, cada vez con mayor agitación. Tratando de mantenerse firme.

—¿Por qué los separaron?

—¿Por qué? ¿De verdad quiere que le responda esa estupidez? —dijo irónico— Tenía ocho años, sigo preguntándome cómo puede existir personas con tan poco sentido de la realidad. ¿Quiere que razone lo que hacen un par de delincuentes para ejercer castigos? Era evidente que su estúpida fusta no iba a volver a pegarme nunca más, pero hay castigos peores que ser golpeado con frustración.

Comenzando porque ya ni siquiera podían estar cerca uno del otro.

—Tenía que meterme por la ventana, cada vez que quería ver a mi hermano—le describió con una voz más grave—Cuando uno de mis abuelos o mis padres o los cuidadores se daban cuenta, Yoh sólo me decía que saltara por la ventana.

¿Qué si fue agónico? No tenían ni idea. El aparato no hacía más que manifestar todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos atragantándose en su pecho. Peor fue cuando le describió el momento en que se alejaron de Izumo. Pasó noches enteras llorando por él. Ni las palabras suaves de su madre, pudieron consolarlo esas primeras semanas. Pensar que todo eso estaba olvidado en un rincón muy profundo de su alma le hizo sentir diminuto, como aquel niño devastado bajo las sábanas.

Describió su vida en Tokio y el modesto departamento que tenían en uno de los suburbios. Su recámara con juguetes y estampados en las paredes. Sí, permaneció triste los primeros días, incomunicado con su vieja vida.

—¿Sabía lo que hacía su padre en Tokio? ¿En lo que trabajaba?

—Asuntos del abuelo—dijo sin mayor relevancia—La mayor parte del tiempo, estuve concentrado en la escuela… Me gustaba ir a la escuela, conocer niños. Creo que con el tiempo me acostumbré…esos dos años fuimos una verdadera familia—dijo con una sonrisa más amarga—Cenas familiares, idas al cine…disfruté tanto mi estancia ahí, que me fui olvidando de él.

Tuvo que suspirar y mordió con ligereza su boca, tratando de contener ese hueco en el pecho que comenzaba a absorberlo. A veces todavía se sentía culpable, reviviendo todas las veces que salía a jugar con los niños en el parque o los muchos helados que comió al salir del colegio, con su madre llenándolo de golosinas. Fue su época dorada, algo que seguramente él no tuvo.

O tal vez si, Yoh se había vuelto muy cercano a su abuelo cuando regresó. Se consolaba al pensar que al igual que él, había gozado de ciertos privilegios al ser el único niño en casa.

—Creo que soy un mal referente, si quieren saber cómo es Yoh, porque… en realidad no convivimos mucho. En dos años no hablamos—describió mirando el suelo—Cuando volvimos, intenté de todas formas volver a entablar una amistad con él….

Una amistad, decía… cuando antes eran hermanos inseparables.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Yoh comenzó a robar—dijo con amargura—Supongo que fue por eso que nunca más volvimos a congeniar. Nos esforzamos en hacerlo, pero ya no pensábamos igual. Estaba aprendiendo a disparar cuando tenía once o doce años, admito que eso llamaba mi atención, en especial al verlo cómo fallaba tiro tras tiro. Pero no me dejé envolver tan fácil como él, me presionaron e impusieron tareas que nunca hice. Mientras yo iba a la escuela, él se perdía en la ciudad. Cuando regresaba a casa volvía con muchos objetos valiosos.

Lo recordaba cargando a manos llenas monederos, relojes, joyas. Las entregaba, comía y hacía ejercicio. Tenía rutinas muy específicas.

—¿Qué hacía usted? ¿Nunca se involucró de forma directa en el negocio familiar?

—No—negó molesto—Jamás fue mi intención pertenecer a esa mafia y se lo dije, se lo dije a él muchas veces, que dejara de hacerlo. Pero nunca me escuchó.

No fue hasta que la máquina dio la aprobación que se percató de lo que había dicho. Al estarlo incriminando en forma directa en un crimen. O en muchos. El agente se percató de su reacción.

—Tranquilo, no es como si fuera algo ajeno a lo que ya tenemos en el registro—le dijo, tratando de calmar su ansiedad—Él admitió abiertamente haber robado.

¿Él lo había dicho? ¿Así como si nada?

—Hablaba usted de la distancia de pensamientos… ¿jamás pudo reestablecer su relación con él?

—Bueno, es difícil mantener una relación cercana con un sujeto con el que te confunden y golpean en las calles—dijo molesto—Por el que tienes que dar la cara y tratar de remendar sus errores. Yo no soy dios, ni creo la justicia, pero he visto a lo largo de mi vida las carencias de las personas. Cuando era niño y viví en Tokio, uno de los talleres que tuvimos era acerca de cómo cambiaríamos el mundo—narró con mucha más firmeza—Lo que yo veía a diario con estas personas, era una dirección contraria a lo que yo quería hacer e Yoh…. Él estaba demasiado metido en eso.

—¿Cómo describiría a su hermano en esa época?

Pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de aligerar el malestar. Esto sería más sencillo con una botella de alcohol a un lado.

—Bueno… Yoh era un pequeño gánster. Sabía bien dónde iba cada cosa. El abuelo ya ni le daba órdenes, Yoh sabía qué hacer cada vez que llegaba un herido a casa o cómo imprimir documentos falsos, con quién hablar para solicitad un número de aprobación para los pasaportes—describió irritado— Era raro, no me molesté en decírselo, pero era un ególatra. Cuando regresé a vivir en Izumo, quería acaparar la atención de mi padre y mi abuelo tanto como fue posible. A veces iban a buscarme a la recámara e Yoh inventaba cualquier excusa para hacerme salir de ahí. Le gustaba la atención—dijo con mayor crudeza—Fue tonto de mi parte suponer que algo de mi viejo hermano estaba ahí. No jugamos mucho, ni platicábamos en la noche porque ahora teníamos recámaras separadas. Supongo que eran más que recámaras separadas, teníamos vidas muy diferentes. Pero aunque no me agradaba lo que hacía, trataba de pasar tiempo con él.

El hombre miró la hoja destinada a su interrogatorio.

—¿Qué hay de sus habilidades? ¿Era bueno en matemáticas?

—Los números siempre han sido mi fuerte.

—¿Ellos no trataron de convencerlo para que fuera su base administrativa, ya que se negaba a participar en forma activa?

Torció el gesto, tratando de recordar algún momento similar.

—Un par de veces me llevaron a sus reuniones, me pidieron contar dinero y ver hojas—dijo cruzándose de brazos—Nada anormal, mi padre manejaba muchos negocios en Tokio. A veces me contaba cómo llevar las finanzas—bufó con burla—Nunca me dijeron nada. Claro que yo me habría negado, pero ni en sus mejores sueños me iba a dejar convencer por ellos para hacerles la vida fácil. Ellos no me la hacían a mí. Más de una vez amenazaron con dejarme sin dinero con tal de que abandonara la escuela. Me aferré y defendí la vida que quería.

Él anotó eso en una hoja, mientras veían los resultados que aparecían en la máquina.

—¿Qué lo orilló a dejar su familia?

De forma extraña, el rostro de Anna llegó a su mente, exigiéndole las mismas respuestas a preguntas que evitaba formularse.

—Robos, golpes… mafia… creo que cualquier persona pensante se cuestionaría si el amor que esas personas decían tenerme era verdadero—dijo serio—Yoh robaba y yo pagaba las consecuencias en la calle. Estaba harto de ser el escudo de mi hermano. Así que tomé las riendas de mi vida y me fui, conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo, una persona me ayudó…

Consiguió seguir estudiando, luego la fortuna lo favoreció con los números. Fue estratégico, fue un genio para hacer negocios. Eso sólo lo hizo crecer como la espuma. ¿Si estaba arrepentido? No, no lo estaba. Tal como se lo había dicho a Grey, no lamentaba sus decisiones. Sólo decidió no pensar en lo poco positivo que dejaba.

Las charlas ocasionales con el anciano, ilustrándolo sobre algunos temas de política. O la mano de su abuela, diciéndole cómo ganar en las cartas. Los besos de su madre, la bolsa de dulces que le tenía escondida en su recámara. El orgullo de su padre, cada vez que le enseñaba alguna boleta escolar. Y él….los juegos de competencia, sus risas, sus comentarios bobos, la manera en que se ensuciaba al comer porque se le resbalaban los tallarines, las veces que aun con más de diez años, seguía temiéndole a las tormentas en épocas de tifón.

Nada de eso pesó más que su deseo de vivir una vida común. En realidad, sentía que no tenía un papel importante en ellos. No pudo decir que eso no allanó algo en su ser, porque lo hizo. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes si ellos lo hubieran educado en se ambiente desde pequeño, que lo incluyeran en sus decisiones y no lo trataran como un simple peón. Había noches en que todavía tenía esos horribles pensamientos, luego al rememorar las caras resignadas y de desprecio de su familia, sabía que nadie ahí valía la pena. Ni siquiera su madre, menos su hermano.

El resto del interrogatorio no dejó de ser doloroso. Tampoco lo fue relatar sus andanzas lejos, cuando decidió moverse de lugar al ver que Yoh nunca dejaría la mafia en la que estaba metido. ¿Si fue triste? Nadie tenía una minúscula idea. Pero ese había su punto de inflexión, en el que no volvió a mirar atrás nunca más.

—¿Hay algo que quiera agregar a su declaración?

—¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé—dijo el agente—Reflexionando su historia de vida, ¿cree que su hermano hubiera caído del modo que lo hizo de haber tenido mejores oportunidades?

Miró a los ojos al hombre, que le contemplaba con cierto pesar.

—Es un juicio valorativo de su parte—confrontó Hao.

—He visto bastantes casos como el de su hermano, tal vez en menor escala—dijo con un gran suspiro—Supongo que debemos valorar más, que usted tuvo las agallas y el razonamiento de un adulto pensante como para no dejarse caer nunca en la mafia familiar, a pesar de que eso era lo único que tenía.

—Supongo—pronunció con un nudo en la garganta—Respecto a su pregunta… creo que yo habría metido las manos al fuego por él. Podrá ser un tonto, pero estaba seguro que ese tonto tenía más corazón que razonamiento.

Él le sonrió, luego le dio un par de minutos en la habitación para serenarse. Tal vez su aspecto deplorable lo pedía a gritos, o era la forma en que su semblante denotaba que esto era demasiado. Lo peor es que aún le faltaba más. Tomó un respiro, limpiando una lágrima traicionera de su ojo, mientras un equipo de hombres entraba para retirar los aditamentos en su cuerpo.

—Señor Hao, acompáñeme—le pidió un joven.

Caminaron de vuelta a la oficina inicial y lo único que quería era acabar con esa tortura, evitar ver más rostros compasivos hacia su persona. La agente miraba la ventana pensativa cuando él entró y se desplomó en la misma silla. Para qué mentir y hacerse el fuerte, sentía que estaba a nada de vivir un viaje más allá de sus recuerdos.

—Creo que entiende que el examen es mera formalidad para los trámites, pero es algo evidente que el sujeto detenido es su hermano—dijo, volteando a verlo—Gracias por su colaboración, su ayuda será de mucha utilidad para nosotros.

—¿Tiene algo de licor? —dijo tomándose la cabeza.

Hobbes sonrió, sirviendo en dos vasos de ron con hielos. Algo que Hao agradeció con creces, pero que no tuvo el efecto relajante que esperaba. Aun así, sirvió para decrecer ese horrible hormigueo en su estómago, porque estaba a nada de perder la poca cordura que le restaba.

—Antes de ver a su hermano, necesito aclararle el panorama.

¡Finalmente! Sacó un par de carpetas en el escritorio y le entregó una con muchos nombres desconocidos, lo que llamó clamorosamente su atención.

—El caso de Yoh es muy particular, porque no teníamos modo de probar su existencia, debido a que no hay datos reales de él—comenzó tranquila—¿Reconoce alguna de esas personas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Usted mencionó el tema de migración, ¿no era esto algo que ver con los papeles de nacionalidad? ¿Crímenes pasados? ¿Mafia? ¿Van a incriminarlo en Japón por lo que hizo?

Aunque estaba sorprendido de que Yoh confesara esa clase de datos, no siendo inteligente de su parte atribuirse faltas a la moral. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba más preocupado por otros temas.

—Me temo que la cuestión es algo más grave que la inmigración—dijo con un gran suspiro—Su hermano realizó una confesión hace unos días, admitiendo pertenecer a una organización criminal llamada el Loto Blanco—dijo pausada—¿Alguna vez ha escuchado hablar de esta organización?

—No—negó tajante—Ni siquiera sabía que su secta tenía nombre. ¿Así se llamaba la organización del abuelo?

—Sí, parece que el nombre no le es nada familiar—dijo tendiéndole una carpeta extra, sentándose en el bode del escritorio.

—¿Por qué debería serlo? —respondió molesto—Me alejé de Japón hace más de diez años, no tuve nada que ver con esta _empresa._

—Bien…. Esto será algo más difícil de asimilar, así que le pido que me escuche atentamente, porque su vida no puede volver a ser la misma—indicó más seria—Debe saber que su vida puede estar comprometida y que lo primero que nos ocupa es su seguridad y la seguridad de todos su allegados. Mi promesa, señor Asakura es resguardar su vida a costa de todo, por eso designaremos agentes encubiertos para que vigilen a partir de hoy todos sus movimientos.

Sus palabras le sorprendieron, en especial por el tono tan enfático en que lo mencionaba.

—Le vamos a pedir que no cambie su rutina y siga realizando las mismas cosas que hace todos los días—continuó con el mimo tono—De igual modo, le entregaremos un número móvil satelital para estar todo el tiempo en contacto por si se llegase a presentar algún problema.

Entonces le pidió que abriera la carpeta especial, en ella pudo ver el nombre impreso de la organización. Al igual que el suyo, esto no parecía ser algo de un día, sino un recopilado bastante denso. Puntos rojos marcados en un mapa, como una ruta de comercio. Estaba acostumbrado a los informes de actividades, por lo que leer los datos más sobresalientes le tomó nada.

Ella seguía hablando, diciéndole la importancia de esta organización a nivel mundial. Hoja, tras hoja miraba que sus palabras no eran meras deducciones. Organizaciones mundiales figuraban en los informes, cifras graficadas, noticias de diarios, impacto mundial. La agente le explicaba sobre la participación de su abuelo como fundador y de su padre, mientras vivían en Tokio.

Suspiró suave, dejando el vaso en la mesa mientras tomaba su frente, acariciando con sus dedos su piel sudorosa. Casi ocultándose dela vista de esa mujer, que parecía saberlo todo. Siguiendo detalladamente toda su explicación, hasta que dio con un apartado exclusivo de Yoh.

Su garganta se cerró al ver hojas dedicadas a su confesión en escrito y una cita remarcada en negro, aludiendo su participación activa como miembro central de la organización desde sus cimientos más un desglose de sus delitos. Pero todo en cuanto se concentró fue en esa ligera línea.

_**Líder de la organización Loto Blanco.**_

_**Estado: Capturado.**_

Palabras más, palabras menos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo le caían mil baldosas encima y aun así, sentía que eso no era suficiente para describir el peso que sentía en sus hombros. Ella seguía hablando, pero muy poco escuchó tras ver todo eso.

—¿Señor Asakura? —preguntó, tocando su hombro.

Suspiró una vez más y pasó las últimas hojas de aquel informe hasta dejarlo en la nada. Su labio inferior temblaba por todas las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse en él.

—No hay una fotografía.

—Hacemos eso para proteger a nuestros testigos, por cualquier infiltración en el sistema.

Comenzó a reír, cerrando la carpeta de golpe. Sobresaltando a la mujer en el proceso al ver su esfuerzo inútil por no llorar. Aun así, nadie podría clasificarlo como alguien vulnerable, no cuando proyectaba más furia que tristeza.

—¿Protegido? ¿Protegido de qué? —ironizó molesto—¿Secuestro? ¿Violaciones, desmembramiento, drogas…? ¿Lavado de dinero? ¿Hay peores cosas de qué protegerse?

—Creo que usted se está precipitando, no escuchó nada de lo que le dije.

—¿Precipitando? De un día a otro me habla por teléfono y me dice que mi hermano apareció. Me hace toda clase de cuestionamiento y yo como estúpido le doy la mejor versión que puedo darle, sin saber por qué—dijo con esfuerzo—Después viene aquí y me acribilla con esta información, como si todos los días uno tuviera las manos manchadas de sangre.

—Entiendo lo que dice.

—No, no lo entiende—dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su mano—Usted no puede entender lo que siento… tampoco se tome la molestia de hacerlo.

Respiraba agitado, tratando en vano de mantener la calma. Pero era inútil al ver todo el daño que su familia había causado, la cantidad de víctimas y perjudicados con sus delitos. Fue en vano al ver la confesión de Yoh, admitir en letras negras los crímenes en los que fue participe.

—Señor Asakura… sé que no es un tema fácil de tocar, pero en mi experiencia, una moneda tiene más de un lado—dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo—Hao…

Él no se movió.

Escuchó los ligeros sollozos en la habitación, tocando el puente de su nariz. Uno de sus alternos entró, señalando que todo estaba listo. Ella salió de la oficina para clarificar mejor las instrucciones. Optó por regresar a Yoh a la celda, para evitar cualquier incidente físico entre ellos.

Decidió darle tiempo, en lo que iba por un café.

En todos sus años, nunca había vivido tanto estrés en menos de una semana. Ahora tenía a todos los departamentos en investigación a organismos internacionales alerta. Ni siquiera le había terminado de explicar el meollo del asunto al ver que todo esto se había vuelto un caos con la confirmación de algunas advertencias de Yoh.

—Agente Hobbes—le llamó una chica.

No necesitó decirle algo, con ver el papel que le tendía, comprendió el problema.

Cogió la hoja de papel y lo abrió. Seria, decidió recorrer el trayecto más largo, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para cerrar este capítulo en la mejor forma. Pero tardó los mismos quince minutos de siempre, ya ni siquiera pasando su identificación por la rendija de seguridad.

El pasillo semioscuro, algo maloliente debido a las intermitentes visitas a veces en malas condiciones que los visitaban. También por la cantidad de días que podía llegar a estar una persona en el mismo cubículo tanto tiempo encerrado. Solicitaría la limpieza exhaustiva cuanto antes, no parecía ser el sitio agradable que le dijo a Kyoyama que lo albergaría un par de días.

Se detuvo en la única celda ocupada esos días, en preventiva del suceso anormal que estaba viviendo todos.

—Yoh—le llamó con naturalidad.

Observó la sombra, sentada en el rincón levantarse y caminar hasta los barrotes. Las marcas bajo sus ojos eran visibles desde esa distancia, viendo el cansancio y lo desaliñado que se notaba. Le sonrió, como hacía con todos, con su buena voluntad, buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que ese gesto se desdibujó.

La misma risa dolorosa se escuchó en esas paredes. Sólo que esta vez fue mucho menos explosiva.

—Lo siento—dijo la agente, entregándole la hoja.

Él mordió su labio inferior, sólo asintiendo, desdoblando aquel papel.

—Supongo que esa opción no la vi venir—dijo tomándose su cabello con una sonrisa más amarga—Pero es apenas normal, quién soy yo para arruinar su vida de nuevo.

—Él ni siquiera terminó de escuchar—dijo ella, notando que se sentaba de nuevo en el piso.

—Lo sé…. Sabía que haría eso—anticipó Yoh—Yo sabía que no la escucharía, pero pensé… que al menos me lo diría de frente.

¿Tenía eso referencia con la nota en japonés?

—¿Qué escribió en el papel?

Él suspiró y tomó aire, antes de que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos, casi negándose a pronunciarlo, aun así se lo leyó.

_Te dije que la mierda, se queda con la mierda._

_Jamás nos llegamos a conocer tan bien, pero tenía la ilusión de que fueras diferente._

_Es una pena que creyéndote flor, terminaras siendo mierda. _

**Continuará**

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado una eternidad, estaba algo desorientada como llevar este capítulo a término pero sentía que tenía que explorar todo esto en Hao y cómo es que lo hice llegar a este punto inflexible en su vida. Muchos se preguntaran por qué decidió no confrontarlo, cuando era lo que más quería… y bueno hay una respuesta super simple a eso. Sé que me mataran porque no se encontraron los gemelos, de nuevo. Pero les aseguro, que no tardaran mucho en hacerlo. El título de este capítulo es porque la canción me recordaba mucho a Hao, aunque me gusta más la versión cover con Carolina Ross._

_Mil millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios: Pamela Lemon, Hikari H, Annasak2, Wino4ever, Erika, Guestreal, Yuponta, Lili, Allie Mcclure, Anna K. Yoh A Lover, Minsa y a todos los anónimos, de verdad que me animan a escribir un monton, en especial ya llegando a esta recta final de la historia. Espero darles el final que merecen todos. Aunque aun estoy dudando entre qué opciones tomar, si quieren uno feliz o uno triste jaja tengo variedad. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, los adoro._


	50. Sobrevivir

**Capítulo Cincuenta **

Quizá bastaba respirar. Pero cada vez que lo hacía era como si centenares de agujas se atoraran en su garganta. Pilika guardaba en una caja todos los aditamentos de su armario. Creía que dos casas de plástico no serían suficientes para vaciarlo. Fue iluso pensar de ese modo.

—¿Reina del baile de primavera? —preguntó ella, al ver unas fotografías en una caja.

Apenas sonrió.

—Sí, la gente estaba dañada desde entonces—admitió la rubia—Tres años continuos siendo reina del baile escolar en preparatoria, ¿qué les habrá pasado por la cabeza para votar por mí?

—Pues, qué más será—dijo con una sonrisa, pasando todas esas fotografías—Siempre has sido hermosa, seguro que más de uno quiso salir contigo.

Algo muy cierto.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste saliendo con Lyserg? —preguntó Pilika, al ver las fotos de la universidad—Y no quisiste salir con ninguno de estos guapos.

—Eran arrogantes, petulantes. Otros eran demasiados tímidos para hablarme. La mayoría de mis compañeros nada más me veía como un trofeo—describió, metiendo el último vestido—Conocí a Lyserg en uno de los muchos cursos que tomamos juntos de administración, era listo sin parecer pretencioso.

Pilika sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza, al ver las escasas fotos que aun conservaban de él. Más por ser paisajes de sus viajes, que por la nostalgia de tenerlo presente.

—Era lindo, debo admitir que hasta te tuve envidia un tiempo—reconoció ella—Sé que no es de amigas sentirse así, pero tu novio me gustaba. Era gentil, caballeroso, guapo. Siempre tenía ese aire misterioso y era muy culto—dijo con un gran suspiro—Lástima que haya sido tan mal sujeto al final.

—Sí es una pena, pero nada que envidiar—dijo, cerrando la caja—No te perdiste de mucho en ese departamento.

—¡Anna! —dijo roja al ver a la rubia sonreírle sin pena.

Ella le tendió una mano y Pilika entendió que quería observar aquella docena de fotografías. Su expresión se apagó al momento de recorrer esa última senda de recuerdos. No es como si fuera doloroso el hecho, sino las consecuencias que tuvo después y que le pesaron mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a romper las imágenes, ante la comprensión de su amiga, que recogió los pedazos para depositarlos en el cesto de la basura.

—Supongo que soy mala seleccionando parejas—puntualizó, quitando ahora las cosas en su mueble.

—Dímelo a mí—dijo Pilika—Siempre termino saliendo con pediatras, pero son horribles para eso de citas y el internista, ni se diga, sólo le gusta retarme con sus citas de libros y referencias literarias. Cómo si a todo mundo le gustara leer.

—Deberías salir con otra clase de hombres, no doctores para empezar—recomendó Anna—Lyserg escribía cartas a mano—dijo aventando el paquete—Los otros compraban tarjetas de_ Hallmark_—añadió, botando en el cesto con todos esos aditamentos—Peluches, chocolates.

—Los chocolates son buenos—dijo su amiga—¿Hao te dio algo?

Cerró el cajón vacío, tratando de rememorar, pero Hao no era esa clase de pareja.

—Momentos… ¿Un bebé? Ah, no, eso nunca pasó—dijo reservada—Vivimos momentos especiales, supongo que eso queda más en la memoria, que cualquiera de esas tarjetas.

Ella comprendió, suspirando largo. Mientras terminaban de limpiar en silencio. Alguien tocó y después sólo empujó suave la puerta, Suzette no tenía el semblante alegre de siempre, al ver la habitación semivacía de su hermana fue peor. Aun así, llevó una caja de cartón en su mano, uniéndose en la tarea.

Anna no dijo nada, se dedicó a liberar el tocador. Observó la caja musical con una bailarina, recordando sus clases de danza y sonrió rememorando también el momento en que Hao le preguntó de sus habilidades en tutú. ¿Si hubiese tenido su bebé, a él le gustaría ir a clases de ballet con ella? ¿Andaría en los recitales como su padre hizo en su tiempo? No podía negar que la imagen paternal de Hao cargando a Alumi le parecía tierna de algún modo.

Pero eso eran meras fantasías en su cabeza y la realidad distaba mucho de su imaginación.

—Siempre envidié que fueras tan perfecta—escuchó la voz de su hermana, con un dejó de melancolía—Lo sé, no es bueno la envidia, pero es la verdad—dijo sentándose en el mismo banco—Yo probé varias veces en clase de ballet y nunca pude tener la flexibilidad que tú tienes.

—¡Sí! Pensé que era la única con envidia—dijo Pilika, uninedose en el mismo espacio—Ya me siento mejor, después de esa confesión.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, tal vez sintiéndose menos tristes por la ocasión. Mientras ella, solo soltaba un pequeño suspiro, dándole la caja a Suzette, que la miraba asombrada.

—Tal vez...Maisie heredó el talento de su tía.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sensible—Pero te la dio la abuela…

—Y yo quiero que Maisie la tenga. Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos ella me pueda invitar a su recital. O lo que sea que ella quiera hacer en ese tiempo…

Suzette la tomó y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo, sumergiéndose en su cuello.

—Ay, _Blondie… _¿quién va a cargar a mis niñas? —preguntó entre lágrimas—A pesar de todo, sabes que siempre te adoraré, nada cambiará mi amor por ti.

—Lo sé, Su…—dijo apenas audible—También te querré por siempre.

Incluso Pilika sintió aquel nudo en la garganta. Pero Anna era mucho más firme, no dejándose envolver tan fácil en esos sentimientos de nostalgia. Al cabo de una hora, terminaron de limpiar todo. Horo Horo y Justin entraron para llevarse esas cajas al coche sin decir demasiado.

Al bajar, notó a su madre más tranquila, pero aun con el gesto de enfado en su rostro, tomando el té en la sala. Aun así, en cuanto se acercó, se levantó y dejó la sala con el par de cachorros que corrían detrás de ella. Su padre, que guiaba a los oficiales dentro de la casa, pasó ignorándola, como nunca hizo en su vida. Tomó aire, dándole a Pilika su bolso y los abrigos que tenía en el perchero. Mientras tomaba un maletín con papeles. Los agentes salieron del despacho minutos después, dejando a su padre sentado en esa silla vieja de madera.

—Papá…

No obtuvo respuesta. Entró de cualquier manera y dejó sobre el escritorio todos los papeles y archivos digitales que tenía de su empresa. Añadiendo un informe detallado de sus movimientos y tareas resueltas en todos esos años. Sin contrato de por medio, lo que haría por cualquier otro cliente, excepto porque no había remuneraciones.

Él sólo la observó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero desviando su mirada, notablemente defraudado.

—De todos mis hijos, jamás pensé que tú fueras la más conflictiva, Anna—pronunció él—Sé que no sabías mucho, pero sabías bien lo que Yoh era y que no era un hombre limpio. Aun así, preferiste siempre anteponerlo antes que a tu propia familia.

Apretó sus labios, tratando de no ceder.

—Lamento todos los inconvenientes.

—Lyserg, Yoh… hasta Hao—resumió su padre, viendo el detallado informe del Estado Británico— ¿Con qué libertad voy a pasear con mis nietos otra vez? Ahora tendré a dos policías viviendo en la casa de manera casi permanente, hasta que se resuelvan los problemas. Y no sólo yo, tus hermanos deberán tener protección, siempre cuidando sus espaldas, esperando que llegado el momento de la operación, no haya daños colaterales. ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar que no sólo era tu vida la que afectabas?

No respondió y él sólo suspiró, tomándose la frente.

—No te conozco—admitió su padre—Creí que eduqué a una mujer impecable, no a una chiquilla caprichosa, inconsciente e… insensible—dijo con la voz quebrada—Traes a casa a cualquier extraño a la primera oportunidad que tienes. Cuando nos presentaste a Lyserg, le abrimos las puertas y mira cómo nos pagó. Tardé años en volver a poner las cosas en orden por tu culpa. Luego después de un tiempo, traes a Yoh. Pensando que era un hombre decente, le volvimos a recibir, no sólo a él, a su hermano también. Haces todo un espectáculo por él y luego… el criminal—enfatizó con dureza, arrugando la hoja—El criminal en vez de largarse, te compromete a ti y a nosotros. ¿Quieres que continúe? Porque hasta ahí, pensé que las cosas estaban mal, hasta que también me sales con tus decisiones y_ eso,_ tu mudanza… hasta un aborto previo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por su rostro, aun así, no quiso verse derrotada.

—Te dije que lamento mucho lo que está pasando, yo… tienes razón, no pensé con claridad, lamento haberlos involucrado.

—Ojalá tus lamentos me sirvieran de algo, Anna—dijo con pesar—Para lo único que me han servido son para dar más problemas.

Bajó la mirada, secando tajante las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Intentando de cualquier modo ser fuerte, sabiendo que era quizá la última vez que lo escucharía en un largo tiempo.

—Es lamentable ver en lo que te has convertido—siguió tu padre—Ni siquiera ejerces la carrera que estudiaste. Te la pasas de puerta en puerta tocando por trabajo. Sé que ganas bien, pero hasta cuándo vas a madurar y centrar tu vida en cosas útiles. Gastas a manos llenas y encima te conviertes en caridad y… otras cosas para los hombres—dijo más irritado—Te juro, que de todos tus hermanos, jamás me imaginé que tú fueras a ser tan… decepcionante.

Soltó el aire, cogiendo fuerza para lo que vendría.

—Sé que he sido decepcionante, papá—dijo con un ligero temblor—No necesito que me lo recuerdes, también sé que no he tenido los mejores resultados aunque me he esforzado en lograrlos. No soy perfecta y eso deberían entenderlo todos—dijo colocando las llaves de la casa en el escritorio—En algo tienes razón, esta familia opera mejor sin mí y mis amistades poco atinadas. Pero eso no es algo para lamentar. Al alejarme, también alejo el peligro de ti, así que… puede que me tomes como la decepción más grande de tu vida. Y así será por mucho tiempo, porque a pesar de los resultados, sigo pensando que hice lo correcto—dijo tomando distancia—Y si hacer lo correcto tiene consecuencias, como éstas, las tomo. No porque prefiera a un hombre por encima de mi familia, sino porque a veces las familias no tienen el punto correcto.

Nada la libró de aquella mirada llena de desdén, tan irreconocible a alguien que desde niña sólo la miraba con ternura. Nadie le dijo que confrontaría una lucha tan hostil con su propia estirpe.

—Alejarte es lo único bueno que puedes hacer por todos—dijo recogiendo las llaves—Si tan aferrada estás a él…

Mordió sus labios, negando con la cabeza.

—No me estoy aferrando a él, me estoy aferrando a mí—dijo con un gran suspiro—No es la decisión de alguien más, es la mía. No sé si algún día llegues a comprenderla.

—No lo haré, Anna—dijo severo—Sólo te pido que no regreses, porque estoy cansado de que le rompas el corazón a tu madre, que noche tras noche ha llorado desde que te fuiste ese día de la muerte de Russet. ¡No sólo te enojaste, jamás te dignaste a llamarla! Pero es claro porque no la llamaste, ahora sabemos bien dónde están tus prioridades—agregó con coraje—¿En qué estaba pensando yo cuando lo aceptamos de vuelta en esta casa? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando cedí a tus caprichos? ¡Tu abandono, tu indiferencia, tu arrogancia, tus errores…! No sólo te pido que no regreses, te pido que te olvides de nosotros. Porque yo ya no quiero nada de ti.

No negó que aquello le rompía el corazón. Sin embargo, comprendía su postura y desabrochó aquel icónico collar de perlas blancas, colocándolo también en el escritorio. Un regalo que él le había dado, después de concluir su primer recital, herencia también de su abuela y que siempre portó con tanto orgullo.

—Como dije, lamento haberlos involucrado tanto. Sé que no me perdonarás y no espero que lo hagas. Sólo espero que… algún día—dijo ella con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—Cuando todo haya terminado, puedan estar tranquilos. Porque como te dije, a pesar de todo, amo mis decisiones y no me arrepiento de ellas.

Fue difícil verlo sonreír con amargura, mientras su rostro se bañaba en llanto también. Tomó el collar con su mano, formando un puño que llevó a su frente para ocultar su rostro.

—Sólo… vete.

Tomó aire y se giró para salir del despacho. No la detuvo, no volvió a llamarla. Fue difícil hacer que las lágrimas dejaran de caer a cada paso que daba lejos de él. Sin embargo, tenía que tranquilizarse, aun no salía del problema. Aun no estaba en zona segura como para derrumbarse.

Christine la miró cuando cruzó hacia las escaleras. Su gesto antes cálido, se llenó de desprecio. No esperaba menos de su familia política. Hablar de cómo les cambiaría su mundo, era bastante pesado. Después de estar ausente más de un mes, era obvio que no tendría el tendría el mejor recibimiento, en especial en esas circunstancias.

Piliika discutía con Ethan en la cocina, mientras Horo Horo hablaba tranquilo con Justin junto a la chimenea. Dos caras de la misma moneda. Su madre no estaba por ningún lugar, tal como había dicho, no quería saber más de ella.

Suspiró y escuchó de fondo los ligeros pasos de Maisie y a su hermana, acompañándola en su caminata. Se agachó a la estatura de la niña y besó su frente, notando que llevaba uno de los cachorros en sus brazos.

—Golden—señaló ella.

Sonrió, sintiendo verdadera nostalgia

—¿Por qué no me extraña que tenga nombre de manzana? —preguntó acariciando la cabeza del perrito.

Uno que no la conocería, que no entrenaría y que tampoco la perseguiría por la casa hasta el granero. Pero crecería con Maisie.

—Cuídalo bien, nena—dijo la rubia.

Ella asintió enérgica, dejando ir al cachorro. Se levantó, siguiendo esa imagen. Suzette la miraba con los ojos llorosos, incapaz de tocarla de nuevo. Comprendía en parte que ella no quería mostrar su empatía tan abiertamente y la entendía, por hoy eran suficientes problemas como para sumar uno más a la lista.

Se sonrieron con levedad, antes de que emprendiera camino hacia la salida. El resto entendió el mensaje, cuando escucharon los tacones sonando por el entrada principal. Abrió el clóset, sólo para certificar que no dejaba nada más ahí. Una vez que lo cerró, sus hermanos estaban ahí, mirándola con un gesto duro. Ethan con los ojos rojos, Justin, tan sereno como podía.

—Anna, dile a Hao que iré a visitarlo en un par de días para romper el contrato—dijo Justin con sequedad—Que no se moleste en venir.

—Se lo diré—dijo simple.

Él se dio la vuelta, sin agregar nada más. No así su otro hermano, que estaba a nada de soltarle una bofetada, por todo el cúmulo de sentimientos negativos atorados en su garganta. No lo hizo, sólo le abrió la puerta de la entrada con violencia. Ya suficientes gritos le había dedicado como para aumentar mayor atrocidad a sus recuerdos. Aun así, pese a todo, fue el único que la vio partir.

Pilika se adelantó y le quitó las llaves de la mano, mientras Horo Horo abordaba su propio coche. Tal vez era su semblante vulnerable, tratando de parecer hierro, o que ella la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba demasiado cansada para manejar de vuelta a Londres. Lejos de esa pesadilla y devuelta a otra.

—Duerme un rato—le sugirió, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad—O llora, si lo quieres hacer… De verdad, yo entiendo si necesitas hacerlo.

Podría hacerlo, dentro sentía cómo algo se trituraba en su interior al recordar la dicha y alegría que esas personas le daban a su vida. Los cumpleaños, las galletas de navidad, los cachorros corriendo a su alrededor, el olor a pastel de manzanas de su madre, la alegría de su papá, Ethan cargándola hasta su cama luego de quedarse dormida en la sala, las lecciones de Justin sobre matemáticas, los consejos de moda con Suzzette. Las tardes del té…los cuentos al dormir… el calor de su familia.

—La verdad es que…. Ya no me quedan más lágrimas—describió, apegándose a la ventana.

La verdad era liberadora, pero también dolorosa. Ahora sólo el tiempo terminaría por reponer los lazos o quebrarlos para siempre.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la tristeza en el ambiente. Tal vez más por la melancolía de PIlika, que la propia. A esas alturas, era más fácil reconocer toda la carga que suponía hasta para los demás, su amiga ni siquiera tardó en aparecer en su departamento al saber lo que sucedía con Yoh. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la abrazó y se aseguró de que mantuviera la calma, más al saber que no le permitirían visitarlo.

Se abrazó, tratando de pensar en forma más asertiva. Ya suficiente tenía con el estrés de días pasados, sin saber bien lo que pasaría. El hecho de que no le permitieran visitas por ser un testigo protegido, además de que verse involucrada con la policía podría levantar sospechas de otra clase, fue peor. Sí, se estaba volviendo loca, más cuando le informaron en una llamada que se quedaría días encerrado, apenas pudo disimularlo con Hao presente.

Quería ser estratega, mantener la cabeza fría ante cualquier eventualidad, es lo que Yoh necesitaba, no una chica llorona lamentándose por él. Por eso se tranquilizó, siguiendo también las indicaciones de Pilika, de que eso no le haría ningún bien a su salud.

Abrió los ojos, notando que ya estaban cerca de su departamento. En algún punto se había quedado dormida. La Usui le dio una cálida sonrisa al verla enderezarse.

—Si quieres, podemos almacenar tus cajas en mi departamento, mientras liberas el espacio en el tuyo o… ¿prefieres desempacar de una vez?

—Creo que ya empaquetado todo, me servirá más para la mudanza—dijo con un gran suspiro— Nathalie dijo que me mostraría dos lugares la siguiente semana, así que sí, si tienes espacio en tu piso, mejor llevemos todo allá.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo triste Pilika—¿De verdad estás segura?

—Es lo mejor para todos… incluso para mí—dijo mirando la ventana—Hagámoslo, antes de que sea más tarde. Muak me está esperando.

Asintió, llamando a Horo Horo por el altavoz, dándole las últimas indicaciones. Así los tres se dirigieron a su edificio, en una zona residencial mejor ubicada. Tal vez ella podría conseguir una casa grande después de vender su piso. No era la mejor zona, pero tenía todas las comodidades de otros suburbios, seguro podría ofertarlo bien.

Una vez que dejaron todo, se despidieron. Sólo Horo Horo la acompañó de regreso, aunque podía decir que su gesto no era del todo favorecedor. No le dijo nada al salir. Pero parecía muy callado, una vez que llegaron a su edificio. Ni una sola insinuación de que le invitara la cena, lo cual era raro en él.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, recargándose en la superficie metálica del elevador—Para ser tú estás muy serio.

—Parece que Yoh estará más tiempo preso—dijo tranquilo—Lo sé, sé que te dije que podría quedar libre, pero hay que esperar los análisis de sangre…Además….

—¿Además qué? —dijo demandante—Lo único que he escuchado son: no te preocupes, es complicado, nada malo pasará. Y parece todo lo contrario. Prometiste que estaría bien, ¿lo está?

Horo Horo calló, antes de cerrar las puertas del ascensor.

—Escucha, Anna, ojalá las cosas fueran más sencillas—dijo con sobriedad—Está bien, tienes razón, no puedo mentirte diciendo que todo estará bien. No lo va a estar. Tenemos que esperar la resolución de otras personas y aunque saliera en libertad, nada va a ser igual. Yoh está fichado como un criminal y la aparente libertad que tenga estará condicionada, no va a poder hacer una vida normal—añadió con un largo suspiro al ver sus ojos cristalinos de nuevo—Lo siento, no he querido ser rudo…

—Descuida—dijo dándole la espalda—Es mejor saber qué terreno estoy pisando.

Él soltó un largo suspiro.

—Anna… Justin me dijo…

—Eso no importa—dijo ella, apretando el número de su piso—Sigo pensando que estoy en el camino correcto.

—Sí lo estás—aseguró él—Porque él no va a poder estar contigo otra vez.

No dijo nada, mientras sentía el movimiento ascendente revolviéndole el estómago.

—Te prometo que veré por él, pero para ti es mejor que tomes distancia y ya no te involucres más en este caso.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso indicado y abrió sus puertas. Pero no estuvo segura si había sido el ascensor o algo más lo que se paró en ese instante.

—Siempre es difícil al principio, pero sé que podrás hacerlo—dijo tocando su hombro—Acabas de terminar la relación con tu familia, puedes deshacer cualquier vínculo con un extraño. Vas a mudarte, para mí eso suena perfecto, como el inicio de una nueva vida, lejos de los problemas.

Quisiera tener al menos un gramo de ese entusiasmo.

—Supongo...—dijo dando un paso fuera.

Horo Horo siguió diciéndole las ventajas de mudarse lejos, empezando por lo deteriorado que estaba el edificio en sus interiores. Aire fresco, nuevas caras… Más flores. Enarcó la ceja al ver su camino de pétalos blancos hasta su puerta y luego, la figura de un hombre, sentado, deshojando una nueva rosa.

Lo reconoció al instante, pero no dejó de parecerle extraño. Le indicó a Horo Horo que siguiera a su casa. Entonces recorrió el último tramo y se agachó hasta estar a su altura. Hao estaba bastante concentrado, aun así le sonrió con dulzura al mirarla.

—Hey…

—Hey…—respondió ella, acomodando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja—¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—El portero me conoce muy bien—afirmó Hao, entregándole una rosa—Tienes razón, oler las rosas es la mejor experiencia del mundo. Son lindas, huelen bien, siempre son luminosas….aunque... siempre me gustaron más las rosas en macetas—dijo al borde del llanto—Pero tener una rosa en maceta implica cuidados.

Era una imagen irreal, considerando lo recio y firme que se mostraba todo el tiempo. Verlo tirado en el suelo con una decena de tallos vacíos y pétalos a su alrededor, casi llorando, era lamentable. Su intenso aliento a alcohol delataba la razón.

—¿Allá también tienen rosas como aquí en Londres?

Tal vez estaba demasiado sensible, porque no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras limpiaba una lágrima traviesa.

—Qué hermosa tu risa—dijo él con el mismo sentimiento triste—Ojalá te hubiera hecho reír más.

—Esto no es algo propio de ti, señor Asakura.

—Ya no sé qué es propio de mí, señorita Kyoyama—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Pero aquí estoy.

Tan desaliñado, borracho y con una sonrisa triste en el rostro que le empañaba sus ojos picarescos. Sí, era el mismo, pero en una faceta tan vulnerable.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó ella, ofreciéndole su mano.

Él asintió, tomándola con esfuerzo. Tuvo que sostenerlo en sus hombros para que no cayera. Sin embargo, pudo hacerlo y abrió la puerta, mientras Muak parecía buscar de nuevo a Yoh. Al principio incluso lo confundió, lo que le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta para evitar fugas. Pero después de verlo sentado en la sala y comprobar que no era a quien buscaba, regresó triste a su cama.

Era algo que le apretaba el corazón cada vez que lo veía, ya ni siquiera mordiendo su playera, sino tallándose con la tela en busca de ese calor humano que volviera a abrazarlo.

—Huele horrible y tienes demasiadas cajas—pronunció sin pena Hao—¿Quién te dijo que tener un perro en un departamento tan pequeño era buena idea?

—Supongo que es una de las desventajas de Londres, el poco espacio en los pisos—dijo ella con sinceridad, lo que lo dejó callado—Voy a preparar café.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó del armario un pocillo que llenó con agua. Dejó la rosa blanca con el resto. Sus rosas rojas, casi marchitas, eran opacadas por la frescura y la vida que denotaba la nueva adición. Su vista se perdió por varios minutos ahí, hasta que escuchó el sonar de la tetera.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo, esperaba reclamos, pero parecía que no sabía la identidad de Yoh. Lo cual no era posible, porque según sabía, ese encuentro debía darse hoy. Aun así, parecía muy afectado. Era lógico que la situación también tenía que ver con su familia, no había otro motivo que lo pusiera en ese estado. Si pudiera, ella misma también estaría igual.

Sirvió dos tazas de agua y preparó su café y un té de manzana. Escuchó desde ahí los sonidos, las palabras que trataba de decirle a Muak.

Tenía al cachorro en su regazo, mientras lo acariciaba y él se permitía querer. Odiaba reconocer que se veía encantador, pero así se miraba. Tuvo que reunir valor para caminar hasta ellos. Aun con su estado etílico, su trato hacia Muak era suave. Dejó las tazas en la mesa, sentándose a su lado. Su perrito identificó la posición y caminó hasta ella, acurrucándose en su regazo.

—¿Lo extraña?

Se sorprendió, después recordó que en realidad era porque técnicamente, Yoh ya no vivía con ellos desde la semana pasada.

—Sí—asintió, viéndolo tomar su taza con esfuerzo—Mejor espera a que se enfríe, a menos que te quieras quemar.

—Aunque me quemara no lo sentiría—admitió recostándose en sus piernas.

En acto reflejo cargó a Muak para que no lo aplastara y lo colocó encima de él. Fue extraño, porque no tuvo queja cuando el pequeño le lamió la barbilla. Quizá estando sobrio no estaría tan permisible como en esos momentos, ni habría olvidado la dimensión de su espacio personal

—¿Hacemos un trato? Yo acaricio a tu perro y tú me acaricias a mí.

Sonrió, tratando de no mencionarle que se estaba casi autodenominando mascota. No obstante, no dijo nada y sus dedos pasaron por su suave cabellera.

—¿Cuánto tomaste?

—Mucho. Silver me llevó a mi departamento—le relató abrazando como un peluche a Muak—Pero no me gustó estar ahí. Me sentía incómodo en mi casa… ¿Por qué Grey no me responde los mensajes? Le llamé… ¿Por qué no me responde, Anna?

Suspiró, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran un poco ante su demanda

—Cosas del trabajo, tuvo que salir fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó suave—Lo necesito.

También ella. También ella lo necesitaba, pero no sabía qué pasaría, ni lo que ocurriría con él en un futuro próximo.

—Él no está, pero supongo que en algo te puedo ayudar—pronunció con esfuerzo—Sé que no soy él, pero… también sé escuchar.

—Lo sé—dijo sonriéndole con tristeza—Mi vida es mejor desde que tú estás en ella.

Tomó una de sus manos y besó su palma, percibiendo el calor en su rostro.

—No me gustaba salir con chicas rubias, hasta que te conocí—describió, cerrando sus ojos—Sé que piensas que soy un cretino, la verdad es que sí lo soy. Yo quería que te decepcionaras de mí, supongo que lo hice muy bien.

Mentía, a pesar de todo lo que había llorado durante el día, aún podían acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos con unas simples palabras.

—No estoy decepcionada de ti, sólo… hay cosas que tenían que pasar—dijo, tratando de no quebrarse—De nada vale lamentarse por algo que ya pasó.

—Sí…—dijo abriendo sus ojos—Es sólo que… estoy cansado de fingir que no me siento mal. Recordar duele… cuando te vi la primera vez con tu familia pensé que toda esa alegría y perfección fue incómoda. No me gustó ir la primera vez. No dejaba de pensar en mi familia y todas las fiestas familiares que nunca tuvimos—admitió con pesar—Sé que nunca te lo quise decir, pero alguna vez también los amé…

Hao llevó su mano más cerca de su pecho, sintiendo a la perfección los fuertes latidos de su corazón. No creyendo todo lo que estaba a punto de revelarle.

—Pero a ninguno le importé, ellos tenía sus propios asuntos—dijo con esfuerzo—Eso tampoco te lo dije, porque sabía que me rechazarías…. Pero él dice que no lo harás. Y la verdad es que no sé…. Señorita Kyoyama, ¿hubieras salido con alguien con un pasado turbio?

—Define turbio.

—Criminales —admitió riendo—Soy hijo de criminales, mis abuelos, los abuelos de mis abuelos también… Ese era mi mundo, Anna…—dijo limpiando una lágrima traviesa—Conozco muchas personas que me hubiesen dado la espalda si sabían que yo venía de una familia de criminales. ¿Quién confiaría en mí?

—Yo lo haría—dijo segura, acariciando su frente—No te juzgaría por lo que otros han hecho, sino por lo que eres. Y tú eres un gran hombre.

Él sonrió con amargura, sin creer la facilidad con que lo estaba aceptando.

—¿Segura? Ni siquiera soy la clase de hombre que hubieras querido para tus hijos—dijo ladeando su cabeza, mirando su estómago plano.

—Me hubiese encantado que fueras el padre de mis hijos—lo corrigió ella—Más de una vez te imaginé llevando a nuestra hija a clase de Ballet.

—Ballet…—dijo apretando sus labios—Recitales, tutú.

—Nadie usa tutú hasta la presentación—dijo ella con una pequeña risa triste.

—La mía sí los hubiera llevado—dijo tembloroso—Pero… seguro después me odiaría, por haberla traído al mundo y hacerla tan infeliz como soy yo.

Sus ojos se empañaron, comenzado a humedecer la tela de su vestido por la fluidez. Pronto no fue capaz de contener el llanto y Muak saltó al suelo al notar el movimiento en Hao. Lo que le dio la libertad de abrazarla de la cintura y esconder su rostro contra su estómago. Jamás lo había visto tan destruido y verlo en ese estado le partía el corazón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer lo que hizo?—dijo desesperado—¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

Cuanto hubiese querido responder alguna de esas preguntas, pero se sintió tan inútil, sólo escuchándolo llorar, a pesar de que sentía el mismo vacío en su interior. Balbuceaba frases apenas entendibles, captando a la perfección el dolor que le causaba la situación de su hermano. Finalmente, lo acompañó en su llanto, aunque con menor intensidad.

—Tranquilo…—susurró besando su cabeza.

Tardó minutos en serenarse y le pidió agua, tratando de hablar más calmado. Pero era casi imposible hacerlo. Sus ojos rojos sólo evidenciaban que esto era apenas algo residual de lo mucho que ya había estado llorando. Se levantó con cuidado, Muak la siguió al oírla caminar a la cocina. Llenó su pequeño plato de comida, mientras ella trataba de mantenerse estable ante esa lluvia de sentimientos. Llenó el vaso y volvió a la sala, pero no encontró rastros de él.

Entonces, escuchó ruido en el baño. Dejó el vaso sobre su mesa de dormir y sacó un pastillero con la dosis que debía tomar para hoy. Dio un ligero sorbo al agua y pasó grueso el trago al sentarse en la cama.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo debería preguntar eso—dijo Anna, al verlo con el rostro y parte de su cabello mojado—¿Te sientes bien?

—Necesito más alcohol—dijo sentándose a su lado.

Roló sus ojos, dándole el agua que le solicitó.

—Tienes que sacarlo.

—No puedo…. ¿quieres verme llorar de nuevo? —dijo con la voz débil—Sólo me acuerdo de él y tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar como bebé.

—Qué… encantadora descripción para alguien que odia los bebés—dijo ella, colocando un mechón de sus cabellos castaños en su oreja— Háblame de él. ¿Quién es él?

Lo vio tomar el vaso de agua, tal vez imaginando que se bebía algo con alcohol y luego se sujetó el rostro con frustración.

—Mi hermano—dijo en voz baja—Está aquí en la cárcel y es… una mierda.

—No.

—Sí, es… es mierda—dijo apretando el cristal, quebrándose de nuevo—¡Ni siquiera puedo hablar, se me va la voz! Pero es que… le hizo tanto daño a muchas personas…. ¡Crímenes internacionales! ¡Secuestros! ¿Drogas?

Subió la voz gritando toda clase de improperios, mientras le daba la larga lista de delitos añadidos al historial de Yoh. Estaba lleno de ira, pero más de tristeza. Lo peor es que podía lidiar mejor con el enfado que con su depresión. Alcanzó a tomar su cabeza y acércala a ella, lo único que hizo, fue brindarle una vez más su hombro. Cuánto quiso decirle que sí, todo eso estaba plasmado en hojas, pero había más en la historia, y esa parte era aún peor de lo que estaba escrito en primer plano.

—Él nunca fue así—dijo contra su piel—Él era bueno….

Acarició su cabello, tratando de transmitirle su entendimiento. Nadie reconocería a ese sujeto aferrado a ella, que se desvivía en llanto. Ni siquiera ella creía verlo tan vulnerable, tal como él dijo, llorando como un bebé. ¿Por qué debería extrañarle si con Yoh parecía un chiquillo?

Terminaron recostados en la cama, mientras le relataba sus pocas vivencias con él. Lo mucho que le gustaba perseguirlo en el jardín, subir árboles. Comer naranjas a escondidas con él… Eran cosas que no conocía, pero que le agradó tanto escuchar de su boca, pese al momento.

Limpió sus lágrimas, notando que dejaba de arrastrar las palabras. Era de madrugada, cuando se apegó a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Debiste hablar con él—dijo Anna, besando su frente.

—No pude…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque prefiero conservarlo, tal cual lo recuerdo—dijo el castaño—Quiero recordar al niño inocente, no al criminal en el que se transformó.

Sonrió, sintiendo por primera vez en la noche un poco de esperanza con sus palabras. Ninguno dijo más, pensó que estaría dormido al escuchar su respiración más profunda contra su pecho. Hacía mucho que no estaban en esa postura tan íntima, pero no quiso alejarlo. Tal vez, también necesitando un poco de su calor.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mimetizándose con ese ambiente pacifico.

—No sé porque…. —escuchó su voz suave—No sé por qué te alejé de mí.

¿No era suficiente llanto por hoy?

—Creo que fue la cosa de los bebés y mis sueños de princesa—resumió ella—Cosas… que ya no importan.

—¿Ya no quieres eso?

Notó que despegaba su cara de su pecho y le miraba con unos ojos profundos.

—Ya no quiero Londres—le recordó, cuando él subió más, apoyando su frente con la suya—Hao…

—Anna… hay mucho más de Londres que no has visto aun—dijo acariciando su hombro, mientras su mano recorrió la silueta de su cuerpo de lado.

—Hao…Ni siquiera estás en tus cinco sentidos.

—Eso siempre fue lo mejor, tú siempre me hiciste perder todos mis sentidos.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, sintió de nuevo la tibieza de sus labios.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que estén súper bien. Cada capítulo es un menos para el gran final. Este es el por fin, el número cincuenta ¡ME EMOCIONA MUCHO! Jamás, ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que llegaría a extenderme hasta el cincuenta y más. Les prometo que actualizaré más seguido. Este capítulo me costó un poco más, porque no tenía fija la perspectiva, pero estoy cerrando las tramas, es una pena lo de la familia de Anna y lo de Hao, me inspiré un poco en la trama original, donde le confiesa todo eso a Anna…aunque aquí, ella ya sabe bastante. Sobre el destino de Yoh que tanto mencionan, yo creo que en todos sus puntos tienen algo de cierto y es que nonluede escaparse tan fácil de esa situación, pero tampoco me gustaría ser cruel con él. El hombre de verdad es un amor. _

_Quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo, cariño y comprensión que me han dado desde el principio. En especial a Tuinevitableanto… wow… qué mega análisis, creo que había cosas que ni yo me había puesto a pensar con esa profundidad, te agradezco mucho el detalle. También mi eterna gratitud a quienes me escriben: Lili, Allie Mcclure, Guestreal, Wino4ever, Clau Asakura K, Namahe, Annasak2, Erika, Morita, Vinni, Hikari H, Yupona y todos los chicos anónimos. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, son un sol para mí!_

_He notado que algunos se tiran un poco unos contra otros, preferiría que no lo hicieran. Antes que todo, debemos preservar el ambiente cordial entre todos nosotros. Todas sus opiniones son válidas y tienen plena libertad de expresión, pero sin ofensas, por favor. O tendré que suspender las actualizaciones para evitar ese tipo de confrontaciones._

_Gracias a todos nuevamente, y actualizaré tan pronto como tenga el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
